Lucem Dei
by Cipher.D
Summary: She was the epitome of misguided hubris, a trait borne from the frailty of her existence. Neither a Goddess or human, yet surviving within the impossibility of being both to wage war against the One-winged Angel. (Sequel to Fictus Memoriae)
1. Prologue

_**\- Prologue -**_

* * *

His cup of coffee kept him warm even if the mornings never did. All of his deliveries are done and paid for, so Cloud thought today would be a good day to stay at home with Tifa and the kids for once. Rolling his head on his shoulders, he could hear his bones crack from sleeping on such an uncomfortable bed and feel the numbing sensation crawl through the joints of his entire body. It was a reasonable and foreseeable outcome of staying at such a rundown and old motel along one of the dusty roads he happened to drive past so he had no complaints. Having nothing to checkout, Cloud rose from his seat with his coffee half-finished and dropped a few gil onto the table before leaving. His heavy boots clunked against the old creaky wooden floors, and he met the look of mild suspicion from the cashier lazily seated at the booth in the corner of the motel diner before he left. The cashier didn't stop him to see if he paid or not, and Cloud wasn't sure if the other simply didn't care for the gil or if the large blade strapped to his back was too intimidating for anyone to question him.

He straddled his bike parked outside, slipped on his goggles and peered down the long dusty road ahead of him. Arriving in Edge would probably take him two to three hours, so that meant he'd be home before afternoon. He could go grocery shopping with Tifa and pick up the kids from school. He was sure they'd be excited. Cloud knew that he wasn't home as much as he should be, but after dividing up his time between the deliveries, which varied immensely; staying at the old church in Sector 5 for that twinge of nostalgia that he simply couldn't let go of; and taking those off-the-books 'deliveries and pick-ups' for Raines left him strapped for time. The leather of his gloves cracked when he molded his hands to the handles of his bike, but before he could hear the sweet purr of his engine, his phone buzzed.

Slipping it out of his pocket, Cloud frowned upon seeing Raines' name on the caller display and instantly knew that his time at home would have to be sacrificed once again. "What is it?" Cloud asked immediately after picking up, having long forgone the formalities and pleasantries that their work relationship didn't require.

"I have a package for pick-up." Raines answered, "I'll send you the details." Then the line went dead. Others would consider their conversation rude, but that was how Raines and Cloud preferred to operate. There was no spared room for pointless chatter, and they consciously chose to keep their association purely and curtly professional. Holding the phone in front of him, he waited until it buzzed again to indicate receivership of whatever documents or photos Raines sent him. Cloud opened the files and found himself staring at a picture of a red-haired man, one that looked vaguely familiar until he saw the small description Raines had typed neatly at the bottom. A Turk. Name: Reno. Last seen: Edge; City Center. Then a date and time followed. His phone rang again and Cloud held it to his ear as Raines elaborated, "He should still be in the city. My sources say he's meeting another accomplice. Wait and apprehend both, but if he notices you just take him in then. I'll have my men look for the other."

"As long as they don't mess up." Cloud said, "Not like last time."

"My men are trained."

"Not like Lightning was."

"You know just as well as I do that Lightning was a special case. Rufus won't escape after we catch all of his Turks. We brought in two already, and I _know_ we can do it again. Then I won't bother you with these _pick_ - _ups_." Cloud hung up without any indication. The bike engine hummed, and with his thoughts swirling in the past, his bike darted towards Edge in dangerous speeds. He had lost a certain sense of propriety the moment Aerith had disappeared, just as Tifa had lost that spark in her eyes that he called life. He didn't pray, believing in no Gods or Goddesses. All that he had gained, all that he had lost, had been done by his own hands. These unrecorded jobs he would take for Raines was his way of contributing to the waning search effort for Aerith and Lightning, and done so behind Tifa's and Barret's back. He didn't want to drag them back into the murky past filled with grief.

He started a delivery service in the past three years, and Tifa returned to her bartending roots as the owner of her own bar. Being with Tifa and the kids and living under the same roof as a family was a blessing under disguise; the disguise of what could've been. If things had been different, if he had been stronger, more capable, then maybe he would've opened the door of his room to see Aerith lounging in Tifa's bar, or Lightning casually strolling through the place as if she owned it because he was sure Tifa would let her do that. Neither Aerith nor Lightning were there though, and even though the hallways were filled with Denzel's and Marlene's laughter, both Tifa and himself had felt the gaping emptiness in their house.

Three years have passed since Lightning and Aerith had disappeared, and he admits that these three years have been easier on him then on Tifa. Although the fighter never said it, there were times she needed privacy. While Tifa hid herself in her room, mourning over a necklace Lightning had gifted her, he went to the church with Aerith's ribbon grasped in his hand. He made an oath back then, and he even threatened Lightning in attempts to fulfill it. His oath was that he wouldn't let Tifa hurt again, and he was going to protect her no matter what. He failed though; Tifa had been hurt like never before, and she didn't recover. The fighter's still all patience and kindness, but he knows her well enough to know when the smiles are forced. Aerith hadn't been hurt badly on that fateful night, but the damage Lightning had sustained were fatal. Glass shards pierced her all over, she was bleeding profusely, and even if she hadn't ran off into the woods with her killer chasing her, she would've died from blood loss before any help would arrive. Thinking back to that night in hindsight gave him a certain clarity of mind, rather than to blindly believe that there would've been a happily-ever-after. They lost Lightning that night, and Tifa understood this as well.

That's why Cloud took it upon himself to finish what they had started. Somehow, someway, Rufus survived. He's going to take down what little remains of SHINRA and fulfill what they had set out to do from the very beginning. It was Lightning's principle to leave no job unfinished and he honored that. He honored _her_ , but it wasn't always like that. He had always found it hard to trust people, and Lightning had been a hard case from the very beginning.

When he had been a child, he was bullied, and so it was just a part of him to be naturally paranoid. All the toys he liked were taken away from him. All the games he liked to play, he was excluded from. Even the people he liked were fed stories about him and pressured into hating him as well. A part of him hated Nibelheim but the one thing he loved about it was Tifa. _She_ made everything bearable and he loved her for it. He was the pathetic loner, she was the popular girl that everyone wanted to be friends with, yet she never participated in mocking him. She genuinely tried to stop it. That was why it was his turn to protect Tifa. Then… there was Aerith. She was beautiful, kind, gentle, but much more forward and brave than both Tifa and Cloud combined. Before he knew it, she had him wrapped around her finger and he realized that he also loved her. He flocked to her like bee to honey due to his sudden infatuation, not realizing that he was driving Tifa away and suddenly, things were awkward between the two of them.

Trusting Tifa was a given due to their shared past, but Aerith had effortlessly slipped past his barriers and he simply trusted her without hesitation. He loved both of them, the both of them loved him as well, but he didn't know who he loved more. He had thought it had been Tifa, and it made sense to him. She knew him longer, loved him longer… but he couldn't find it in himself to push Aerith away. The way her eyes glimmered with nostalgia when she looked at him made it seem as if she'd knew him long before. Or maybe it was because he simply reminded her of someone. He didn't know who, never bothered to ask, but it had to be the man who built Aerith her flower cart.

Lightning had changed that delicate balance he thought he had attained as he tried to keep both Tifa and Aerith as close as possible. Truthfully, he realized that he hated Lightning because she had somehow attained everything that he wanted. No matter how hard he tried as a kid, people hated him for no apparent reason. Lightning acted like an ass to everyone, yet they all flocked to her. She was a brilliant soldier; calm, composed, smart, and she had a name. He was a mercenary, having joined AVALANCHE to mooch off of them. He was a no one. However, he could've dealt with that. He could've worked with her if it had just been that, but he noticed things about Tifa that the others wouldn't even think twice about. Lightning could suddenly miraculously read Tifa just as well as he could. In fact, she could read all of them as if they were open books. Even Aerith, who to him had always remained as some fascinating and teasing embodiment of secrets. He hated how Lightning acted as if she knew everything, and how she thought that everyone was beneath her. That had been his first impression of Lightning, and everything that went down afterwards did little to help that.

Initially he called Lightning crazy just to mock her, but after finding out about her past, he truly thought that she was crazy. Who wouldn't be after experiencing the horrors of something like the Purge? Then to learn that the woman who wouldn't even deign to acknowledge her own peers, her own boss, would bend over and back for some PSICOM that was working for SHINRA. In his mind, he had every reason to doubt Lightning. He couldn't understand why everyone would place their upmost trust in someone like her, he couldn't explain why Aerith had taken such an immediate liking to her, and what bothered him most was how close Tifa had gotten to her. All he knew was that Lightning was dangerous, and he felt he had to expose that to everyone just so they'd realize that as well.

He felt uneasy. He felt threatened. He felt protective of his friends and loved ones. Until Lightning could display the same level of honesty and truthfulness that everyone else was offering, Cloud would continue doubting her. The only thing he knew for certain was that Lightning handled death callously. Considering how she had sent that helicopter crashing down on them, how she had simply stepped back and allowed Tifa act as some guinea pig in Corneo's brothel, how she had shot him mercilessly in that mock battle all because Jihl had told her to, how she had thrown him off to the side and took the blow from the summon in the Vile Peaks, and how she had nearly killed him afterwards, gave him little reason to think better of her.

As if to add salt to the wound, the fact that Tifa's attention never once left Lightning in favor of him irked him in every way possible, especially after the fact that his and Tifa's relationship had blossomed into romance.

Although he couldn't understand the others, somewhere along the way, Cloud realized that he probably understood how Lightning thought. He only had to imagine her in the most twisted ways possible, because he was sure that's what Lightning truly thought of herself. A killer. A murderer. A monster. Being bullied as a child had taught him one lesson; you are who you think you are, and it had nothing about how others viewed you. He didn't want to put the lives of his friends in the hands of a murderer. Tifa was a fighter, and he didn't doubt her skill in battle. However, with all the hype about Lightning's supposed talent, he knew to expect the worse when Tifa had challenged Lightning to a fight. As he watched the battle unfold before him, he had quickly reached the conclusion that Tifa would win. He swelled with pride, and he automatically discounted the fact that Tifa had three months to prepare for this single battle. Tifa had spent night after night analyzing Lightning's fighting style just so she would know what to expect. The fighter had all the say. She chose where the battle would take place, designed the settings so that she could use it to her greatest advantage all the while to Lightning's disadvantage. Lightning had no input, as if she hadn't a care in the world.

He doubted Lightning even put in one hundredth of the effort Tifa had put in.

Yet, Tifa still vied for her attention. Tifa had won, and at that moment, all he wanted to hear was for Lightning to acknowledge her. There was bad blood between then, he knew that, but watching Lightning stalk off without another word with _that_ look on her face wasn't something that should be allowed. He recognized the way Lightning had retreated, and he knew that instant that Tifa had accomplished exactly the opposite of what she had intended to do. He didn't want to see Tifa crushed, and it wasn't healthy for Lightning to walk away, and so Cloud did the only thing he knew. He started on his angry tirade again, but when that had failed to illicit a response, hell had to be paid. He challenged Lightning then, and then he paid. And Lightning paid too.

For the first time since he's known Lightning, she'd been the most honest in that moment of uncontrolled madness as she described the Purge. He finally got a glimpse of her, and saw exactly how broken she was. Tifa had always been too trusting. She was naïve, and always thought the best in people. She would rather look for the good and ignore the bad. He had never found the right words, but what good in Lightning could be found when Lightning could only see the bad in herself? How much longer would her brittle pride keep her from falling? That's when he assumed the worse in the Vile Peaks when their attackers had merely alluded to the fact that they worked for Lightning. In hindsight it was a ludicrous claim, but he had fallen for it all the same. He had questioned Lightning at every turn until then, and in bitterness, he still remembered the words he had hesitantly spoke to Tifa to earn her righteous fury. _"Tifa, we can't trust them."_ After all, Fang and the others had kept the secret from them as well, and fearing for Aerith's safety, he had somehow reached that conclusion. _"Maybe… maybe we should've let Lightning die."_

Not that Lightning's death would've solved their problems. The fact that Lightning had been found on the brink of death just moments ago before the attack on their transport should've been enough for Cloud to reconsider his own train of thought so to stop it from derailing so epically. High on adrenalin with his nerves frazzled in the aftermath of their narrow escape of the crashing transport, and upon seeing Odin, _the enemy's_ summon save Lightning, he cracked.

Lightning not only cracked though, she _snapped_. Literally broke into pieces. Her usual stoic mask shattered, and exploded in an intense panic attack. He made her live through the horrors of the Purge again. He made her remember what she thought of herself; a murderer. He pushed, and pushed, and pushed her until she couldn't take it anymore. If it weren't for Fang, he knew that Lightning would've killed him that day. A bullet to the head, just like all those people she executed. How was he any different from his bullies then? Was it even possible to bully someone like Lightning? And then, he realized that what he had done to Lightning was unimaginably more horrendous and cruel than what he had to suffer through as a child. He was pathetic. He had been bullied, and the people who bullied him burnt alongside Nibelheim. Lightning desecrated her own city, killed everyone that had once been important to her with her own two hands because of some PSICOM psychopath. Why did he ever feel the need to compete with her? Why did he even think that he could or that he would even _want_ to? It definitely wasn't for the pity points or the feeling of self-entitlement because the world somehow owed him.

It was distrust. He could never trust anyone who couldn't put their trust in him. Yet, most ironically, he had done nothing to earn Lightning's trust to begin with. In the past, he would give and give, but it was never enough. People were never happy, never even satisfied with him. He wanted to change. In order to do that, he waited until the other party had given him the benefit of the doubt first before he returned the favor. It was done to protect himself, and it worked with Barret, Jessie, Biggs and Wedge. With Lightning though, that woman was as expressive as a brick wall and just as effective in keeping her secrets hidden.

When Lightning offered to train him after the Guardian Corps had abandoned them for slaughter, that's when he first entertained the idea that they could be… not-enemies. After everything he's done to her, which wasn't anything that would warrant such a small act of altruism, she still wanted to help him survive even if he thinks that she _should_ be happily counting down the days until his death. He was thankful for her help, and truly regretted what he had said to Tifa in the Vile Peaks. It was unforgiveable, and that's why he never asked Tifa for her forgiveness. He couldn't even look the fighter in the eye properly anymore after that, and just like fading steam from when all the heat and passion dies, their relationship just disappeared.

Dying wasn't what he was scared of, but he was absolutely terrified of losing those important to him. When Sephiroth threatened Aerith's life, he threw his entire being on the line to defend her and when Tifa nearly died, he _finally_ accepted the fact that he just wasn't good enough. Lightning had been right about him from the start. He was a nobody. A no name. A fool who liked to play the hero. He was useless. But when Lightning came crashing in, he looked to her and saw what he wanted to be. Even if they had been defeated and thousands of people lost their lives as a result, she still fought through it. She fought through the Purge and she was still fighting even though she had nothing to live for anymore.

Or… maybe she did find something to live for, and Cloud wasn't so blind to miss the concern storming behind her usual stoic eyes as she diligently cared for Tifa. He had never seen Tifa as broken as she had been during the first weeks in Oerba, and it was like a dagger sadistically twisting in his chest when he knew he could do nothing to alleviate her suffering. Again, he was useless. The fighter wouldn't let him in to her pain, and not even Aerith could save her. Lightning could help her though, and Cloud loved Tifa. He loved her _so_ much. There was nothing he wasn't willing to sacrifice just to see Tifa happy again. He would find a way to love Tifa without being in love with her.

The time he had spent in Academia afterwards was one of his happiest. He didn't smile much though, but things between him and Lightning were alright. They talked, they trained, and it was strange but he felt a burst of protectiveness over her for some reason. Tifa was happy, Aerith was happy, and it felt like they were finally making progress.

Then Hope had to betray them.

Then Fang and Sazh had to die before his very eyes.

Then Lightning and Aerith disappeared.

And the world felt like it could just end and he wouldn't care. The pink ribbon he received during the funeral procession was the only glimmer of hope he could see at the end of the dark tunnel, flickering just like how fragile he had learned everything to be. He wanted to treasure what he had with Tifa and the kids now, but he refused to let go of the past and move on. Taking down SHINRA once and for all was his top priority, then he was prepared to spend the rest of his life looking for Aerith and if Lightning somehow survived then he'd drag her back to Tifa.

With Edge in view, Cloud slowed his speed as he entered city limits and dialed up Raines again. "Update?"

"Hasn't moved." Raines answered squarely, "I can only assume he's waiting for someone there. A rather… apparent rendezvous point."

"What's apparent though isn't always obvious." Cloud mumbled as he zipped through the city streets straight towards the City Center.

"My men have closed in on the other suspected Turk. She keeps her hood up so we can't identify her and make a direct arrest."

"Alright." Cutting the line, Cloud slowed his bike and parked it a block away from the City Center. Securing the blade onto his back again, he walked briskly onwards. He didn't bother hiding because the City Center was compromised of a large meteor statue built at the center of a large circular open area surrounded by taller buildings. Walking into the open area, his clear blue eyes scanned his surroundings and narrowed on the same red-haired man as the one on the picture Raines sent him. Dressed in black trousers with a matching suit jacket and a white ruffled dress shirt underneath, the Turk appeared as if he hadn't a single worry. He was leaning against the meteor statue whistling while tossing what looked like a metal baton in the most obnoxious transparency that made Cloud wonder how they could have ever missed noticing someone like him.

Cloud's fists balled at his side. He'll give this Turk something to worry about.

* * *

 **A/N: I LIVE! Okay, so... wow... It's been a while...**

 **This is the rewritten Animam Lucem, now called Lucem Dei, and I use the term 'rewritten' loosely. I don't know if I should remove the old Animam Lucem... what do you think? This one will share one or two plot points but other than that, it's all new material!**

 **Sorry for disappearing all the sudden and for so long... :(**


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own FF7 or FF13.**

* * *

The sides of the glass misted over from the heat of her fingers as the cold drink sitting inside fizzled and popped with carbonated bubbles. Beside it sat a small chocolate cookie, untouched, on a waxy sheet of decorated paper. This place Lightning finds herself in is bright and annoyingly chirpy but it's a business meant to cater to those who had similar personalities, which was quite uncommon on such a gloomy day. The clouds hung darkly above the city skyline; a convenient weather outlook to match her appearance. All she wore was black: black jeans, black militaristic ankle boots, black tanktop, and a black leather jacket with a surprisingly large hood that she kept on for extended periods of time both outdoors and indoors alike. Sitting in a café though, she decided to forego the black scarf she usually has wrapped around her neck to conceal the lower portion of her face. After all, she still has to eat. Inside the happy cookie café she undoubtedly stood out, but so would anybody on a mission under the direct orders of the Guardian Corps' top official.

Her eyes darted to two men rushing towards the entrance of the cookie café and wanted to laugh at the audacity of them. Watching their strides told her that they were trained soldiers but not trained enough for covert operations. Their clothes were nothing less of gruff so it appeared as if two big and brawny badasses wanted a sweet cookie for a snack. Lifting the rim of the glass to dance across her lower lip, she observed her guests as they entered. One walked to the counter to make a quick order, while the other grabbed a seat at the booth.

A sharp ping interrupted the peppy music playing in the background, successfully drawing all attention to her. Digging out her phone, she scowled upon seeing the emoticon Reno had sent her; a tail. She couldn't even place the phone down before it rang again, showing a second emoticon; a sad face. With an annoyed sigh, Lightning rose from her seat carrying the cookie back to the counter. "Can I get this," she drew her finger in a circle overtop, "packed?"

"Yes, of course." The young girl on the other end said with a scripted smile and proceeded to slip the cookie into a paper bag. Lightning glanced around, pausing to regard the two men, "Here you are."

"Thanks." Grabbing the cookie, she folded it neatly and exchanged it for her scarf in her pocket. Raindrops began to speckle the glass windows and doors when she left. She wasn't even a storefront's worth of space away before the door to the cookie café opened again and the two men jogged out and began walking behind her. Suddenly, she darted into the mouth of an alleyway. Like expected, they followed if not a bit too eagerly.

"Hey!" One of them yelled after her, instantly giving it away that they had new orders. She sprinted forward and took another sharp corner into the back alley and lurked behind the turn. The moment they passed her, she grabbed the closest one and made use of his own speed to slam him face first into the brick wall before whipping around to lodge her foot into the other's gut and sent him crashing to the floor.

"We're down." The man wheezed as he twisted on the ground in vain to get onto his feet, "We're-" Grabbing a loose brick on the ground, Lightning rammed it against his skull and allowed him to drop unceremoniously. Kneeling over him, she lifted his ear piece to her ear. She wasn't surprised to hear Raines bark out orders for reinforcements. Electricity circuited through her finger tips and into the small device, erupting it in a small explosion. Searching their bodies, she pocketed both of their handguns and left to make new arrangements.

The Guardian Corps has certainly abandoned all care and diligence when tailing targets, and it gives her a small relief knowing Reno had noticed as well. After working with him for three years, she was certain that the red-head was capable enough, but the Guardian Corps and AVALANCHE were tightening their leash. Tseng and Elena were apprehended in one of their failed rendezvous, leaving Rufus one very unhappy customer. Pulling out her phone, she speed-dialed Reno and perched herself up on a fire escape to keep a keen eye out until he answered. "Hey." Reno said, his voice breathy as if he had just been sprinting.

"We'll change the rendezvous point." She stated briskly.

"You don't say. I take it you're being tailed too?" Reno huffed alongside the clangs of chains and metals as a sign that he was still on the move. "Aren't we popular."

"Enough talk. Meet me at the abandoned car pound in the Sector Zero slums."

"Alright, catch ya later."

Securing the phone back into the pocket of her jacket, she then descended down to the ground with a grace of a lurking cat before seamlessly integrating herself with the flow of umbrellas walking up and down the main streets. When it rained in Edge, it didn't reek as it did in Midgar, but it wasn't as warm as it was standing inside the concrete jungle of Academia. The sound of rain pattered against the surface of her hood, sliding like tiny streams through the creases like rivers only to plummet off and splatter against the cement floors. Her hood hid the upper portion of her identity, so she kept a neck warmer or scarf on to hide the lower half. Despite the grey heavy clouds that loomed above the city, the umbrellas that danced around her were an assortment of all colors. Red, blue, yellow, orange, green, and served as a distraction in itself. They bobbled up and down, obscuring her view, but that also meant her pursuers would be lost in all the movement as well.

However, she didn't appreciate the wandering pedestrian pace. She had places to be, people to meet, and she had to do it all in record time because being hunted wasn't something she appreciated. Darting in and out through the crowds, Lightning took a sharp turn around the corner a bit too quickly and slammed into someone. _Hard_. She nearly took a tumble, staggering forward while attempting to regain her balance and she heard a cacophony of cries. "Tifa!"

"Tifa!"

 _Shit_. This has got to be a joke. Of all people, there had to be a one in a million chance that she'd run into _her_. Twisting around she looked to the black haired woman of another past bracing herself against the corner she had cut so suddenly, then the two kids flocking her side, then to Tifa's fallen umbrella, and then down to the spilled bag of groceries on the ground. _Leave_. Her feet froze, rooted to where she stood. _Leave_. Her voice cracked, "S-Sorry." _Leave_! Lightning took a step back, biting her lip when the kids frowned at her while Tifa recovered.

"It's okay." Tifa chuckled lightly, brushing her palms off before flashing her a small grudge-free smile. "Everyone's in a rush to get out of the rain."

"Sorry." Hastily kneeling to the ground, she grabbed all the loose groceries lulling on the ground while Tifa recovered her umbrella.

"It's alright." The fighter said again, placing all the spilled food back into the grocery bag with the kids' help, "I heard the storm's going to get worse. Here," Tifa handed her umbrella to her, "I'm close to where I live anyways."

"No, I can't-" Clearing her throat, Lightning opted to say less. Refusing to take the umbrella, she took a step back. It was a miracle that she could tear her eyes away from Tifa's only to see a group of people rushing towards her. She took that as her cue to leave. _Promptly_. Ignoring Tifa's voice yelling after her, she flew through the crowd and ignored all the shoulders she bumped. She felt strange; her heart was pounding in her chest as it would during a battle, but it wasn't in a bad way. Adrenalin pumped through her body, and there was a strange twitch she could feel in her cheek. It was as if she wanted to smirk, and laugh at herself for being so stupid. No one's going to be happy with her; Reno's going to complain because she's late and Rufus is going to complain because she just jeopardized the mission. Dashing into another alleyway, she found the velocycle Rufus had given her and kicked it forward without wasting another second. The engine purred loudly as she flew onto the streets, weaving through vehicles dangerously before breaking away once she was on Midgar Highway.

The road was empty, which wasn't a surprise. It has seen the most use during the time SHINRA was still in power, but ever since Edge finished construction no one had a reason to journey back to Midgar. There were tourists from Cocoon or Academia who would travel there to see what the now famous Special Ops unit from the Guardian Corps died fighting for, but mostly a few shady characters returning to the past to loot and steal what little remains in the abandoned city. Seeing how empty the streets where, she could only assume that Reno had also escaped his followers. Lightning came to a stop a few streets away from the car pound and chose to travel on foot. It always pays to be careful, especially when they were all wanted fugitives; a certain lesson she learned as a L'cie. Slipping through a hole in the steel chain fence, she ducked behind a few cars and scoured her surroundings. Reno was late, and she didn't simply write off the sinking dread in her gut.

Sneaking behind a larger truck, she peered around the bend and frowned when she saw the red head stumble in. Not wasting anytime, she walked into plain view, "You're late."

"Eh." Stuffing his hands in his pocket, he shrugged, "Got caught up." The large purple bruise on Reno's cheek that was beginning to swell didn't escape her notice.

"They were following me in the city as well. Lost them along the way." She said, "Give me the card."

"Well… y'see…" He pulled his pockets inside out, "What are you going to do?" Shuffling on his feet, Reno tilted his head back just slightly enough to point her towards the plethora of cars lumped together behind him.

"Get it back." She grunted through clenched teeth, "Move." Reno and her pounced into action, the red haired man dashing off to take cover behind some other vehicles while she unleashed a blizzaga towards the heap of vehicles Reno had identified. The ice imploded, lifting the cars up in their frozen jaws as mist wafted over them like a tidal wave. She caught a blur of black advancing on her quickly, and then a glint of a blade in the next second before she was forced to retreat. The familiar fusion blade swept horizontally across her belly, narrowly missing her by a hair's width. "Cloud." She muttered, lowering herself into her battle position upon seeing her opposition. He hasn't changed at all, perhaps his hair style was a little bit spikier now, but all in all, the Cloud she sees now looks the same as the one she saw three years ago.

"Looking for this?" He flashes her the small memory card that she and the Turks have passed between themselves before pocketing, "Come get it."

"Or," she held her hand out, "you can give it to me before this gets ugly."

"I think things will get ugly for you faster than it will for me." He responded evenly, easing himself to stand up properly. On cue, the telltale sounds of humming airships filled the silence and it didn't take long before large blinding spot lights were turned on her. At least two airships were close range, hovering with both of their lights focused on her while three lingered at the back.

"This is the Guardian Corps. You are surrounded. Do not resist arrest." A loud voice boomed through the speakers.

"Alright. _Fine_." She mumbled beneath her breath as she lifted her hands up beside her head in surrender. Cloud seemed to take her actions as truth though, and as if he weren't even concerned she might attack, he marched past her to go after Reno. "I'll take you up on your challenge." She spoke up, dropping her arms back to her side.

"You're outnumbered." Cloud stated, continuing to ignore her.

"No. I'm not."

"What-" She sprinted towards him in blazing speeds, so quickly that he hardly had time to anticipate her.

"Halt!" The airship ordered, but as far as she was concerned they were like buzzing flies. As long as she kept in close range to Cloud, they wouldn't fire at her and she was more than fast enough to keep up with the blond man.

"One against one." She said, slamming her shoulder against his. One hand grappled with flat end of the blade while the other wrestled with the hilt and twisted the lock that kept his multiple blades secured with the larger one. It released a pneumatic hiss, successfully freeing two smaller swords for her use before she took a swipe at him. One blade slit his arm and drew first blood. She kept on him, using the dual blades to deliver a flurry of attacks. He countered but she slipped through his defenses like how water would seep into cracks. Another arc of the blade cut into his leg shortly beneath his hip before he retreated.

"Fire!" She whipped around to the other voice, the bright spot lights blinding her for just a second before gunfire exploded. Bullets cracked and splintered against the impenetrable surface of her shield summoned to her in the last moments while strays caused a storm of dust that engulfed her in the grainy covering. The gunfire stopped, and the orders were given, "Clear the smoke." Dropping to her knees, her hand glided over the ground and she counted her lucky stars upon finding the small memory card she freed from Cloud's pocket. Quickly grabbing it, she allowed her shield to fade away as she slipped into the covers of the darkness once more. Leaping over the wired fences, she looked back once more to see the airships start to land. Soon they'll have infantry scouring all of Sector Zero with domesticated peace keepers tracking them by their scent.

* * *

 **Now there's a reason Lightning is working with Rufus!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own FF7 or FF13.**

* * *

Lightning wasted no time retracing her steps back towards her velocycle and immediately dialed the red-headed Turk again. The line connected. "Where are you?" She demanded as she mounted her vehicle again and started the engine.

"Not good Spark." Reno responded quietly, "I'm at the intersection heading onto Midgar Highway. It's _crawling_ with GC grunts. Three airships here."

"And five where we were."

"What the hell, did they send out an entire battalion?"

"No," Lightning drove onto the streets carefully, glancing up and down to make sure she was clear, "That just means they're desperate to catch us."

"And that's not a good thing." Reno responded, "We haven't even tracked down Elena and Tseng-" In the backdrop, she could hear him start to move as the sounds of the GC drew closer. "Your call. How do we get out of here?"

"I won't be surprised if they've already sectioned off this area."

"So…"

"We break out."

"Draw even more attention to ourselves?"

"They'll only close in on us if we waste anymore time." Lightning said brusquely, "You're still close to Midgar Highway? Stand by close to the merge lane. I'll pick you up."

"I'll meet ya there."

Short-circuiting her phone with a short burst of electricity, she then tossed it to the ground. Lightning ducked her head as a large spot light cruised over from above, reflecting in the pools of rainwater that continuously grew with how increasingly awful the weather was getting. There was no escaping quietly, she realized, not when the GC most likely had troops doing a complete sweep of the area. Her velocycle tore out of the darkened alleyway and the chase was on. The bright lights tracked her every move and the hum of the airship never left her. Guns loaded and gunfire erupted, ripping the streets to shreds. Lightning swerved in and out, refusing to remain on a singular track. Twisting around on her velocycle, her arm surged with fire before she hurled firaga upwards to put a stop to the bullet shower temporarily as she pulled towards the merge lane. As expected, Reno ran out waving his arms over his head like a madman. "Quickly." Lightning yelled, slowing her approach enough for him to catch her extended arm without stopping entirely.

With one forceful pull to aid Reno's jump, he landed roughly on the back of the moving vehicle and clumsily righted himself behind her. "In case you haven't noticed. We've got guests."

"Guests?" Lightning gritted her teeth as she maneuvered her bike through another shower of bullets. "They never left in the first place." Her head craned upwards, noting the airships converging in on her from above.

"No, I mean, like, NOW!"

"What-" Her voice lodged in her throat, making her lose her words momentarily. In between the dust and debris raised by the seemingly never-ending stream of bullets surrounding them, she barely caught a glimpse of the blond hair before Cloud burst through into vision. Her velocycle has yet to recover its momentum from when she slowed down to pick Reno up, giving Cloud the speed advantage.

"Sword! Sword! SWORD!" Reno screeched before the velocycle shook violently, its tail spinning back and forth. Lightning growled menacingly, throwing a quick look behind to see Cloud dislodge the fusion blade from the back of the vehicle.

"Take the wheel."

"The what?"

"Wheel, handle, whatever." Throwing her a leg over, she smoothly swung herself up onto the top of the velocycle as Reno shuffled forward. Cloud's eyes flashed, pulling his bike back to prepare for a fight. Grabbing a gun from her back she shot a few warning bullets before she flung her other hand forward to release a spell thundering down the road. He braved through it, launching his bike in the air using the broken road as ramps before landing heavily beside them again. The wind slammed against her crouched body - a trying test of her balance - especially as Reno drifted and turned without an ounce of consideration. Her focus didn't stay on Cloud for long with the airships' continued assault on them vying for her attention. "Keep going." Lightning yelled to Reno, "Through the gunfire."

"You've got to be kidding."

"Just do it!" Grappling herself against the velocycle as best as she could, she was hit with a face full of debris that had erupted at the bullets' impact against the cement. The gunfire immediately ceased, confirming her suspicion that they wanted them alive, but she couldn't see anything past the thick silty dust particles. The only thing that tipped her off was the constant sounds whirling around them. Sirens were wailing, the bike engines were revving, and the moment one drew close, Lightning sent a thundaga streaking up towards the sky before they burst from the dust cover. Like behemoths on the hunt, the GC force were immediately on them again. Bullets thundered against the ground in a constant volley, perpetually keeping them in limited vision to slow them down.

"I can't see anything!" Reno yelled, "Now what?!"

"Keep going-" Lightning winced in vain attempts to map road ahead. "Turn right NOW!" He yanked a hard right, erupting sparks when the side of the velocycle scraped against the highway walls. It threw her completely off balance. She slammed against the side of the velocycle, hissing at the rough impact before lodging her foot inside one of the indents. There was no moment of peace. Cloud appeared from the smoke, slamming his bike against theirs to sandwich them between him and the wall. The fusion blade struck cleanly, completely severing the steering from the actual vehicle.

"Fuck!" Reno yelled, raising his arms over his face to shield himself from the sparks that spat out.

Within that brief second that it took Cloud to retrieve his blade though, Lightning used it as a stepping stone to vault over the velocycle to the other side, swiping one of Cloud's swords she had _borrowed_ from earlier before clearing him away with gunfire of her own. "Jump!"

"WHAT?!"

"Jump!" Lightning yelled, twisting her head to try to see past the fume of gray.

"No way! No way I'm gonna-" She didn't hesitate, didn't waste another second before she reached inwards to grab the collar of Reno's shirt and hauled him out of the vehicle. "AAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" He crashed onto the ground and rolled a good distance, probably resulting in a few broken bones and a concussion. The gunfire ceased again, and she barely caught a glimpse of one of the airships leaving her trail to apprehend Reno.

Jamming sword into the top of the vehicle, Lightning made use of her weight as leverage to make the one last turn before the exit lane leading into Edge. She didn't miss the bright flashing barricade that was already set up at the very end. Soldiers were running back and forth, scurrying to prepare for the impending collision. It didn't take a genius to connect the dots; a vehicle traveling at high speeds crashing into a sedentary wall with busy bodies behind it would result in causalities. _Many_ causalities. There would be unnecessary deaths that she didn't need on her conscience, and she wasn't the only one thinking that. One of the airships launched a missile accelerating at alarming speeds towards her. It was now or never. Jumping from the vehicle, she crashed to the ground, tucking her shoulder in to allow herself to roll to a stop just shy of the explosion. She knocked more bones that she could tell, and pain spiraled from her shoulder that she had dislodged at contact with the cement. Coming to a pitiful stop, she grunted as she clutched her rattled body and shakily lifted herself from the ground.

In an instant, the spot lights shone over her brightly. Lifting a hand to shield her eyes, she measured the airships surrounding her as well as the number of soldiers from the barricades now running towards her at gunpoint. Lightning knew when to change tactics, and trying to fight her way out now would be nearly impossible under the limitations of a regular human capability. Her guns and swords were tossed to the ground as a sign of surrender and she snapped her dislodged shoulder back into place roughly before lifting her hands up to the air. Lightning turned and chuckled lightly as she watched a group of GC soldiers push a handcuffed Reno onto the ground near her. "Damn you…" Reno breathed heavily, lifting his head just slightly to glare at Lightning, "You just had to throw me off the damn thing."

"At least you're still alive." Lightning responded coolly. Just like Reno, the GC soldiers handcuffed her wrists behind her back.

"Wait." Cloud spoke up, approaching her stiffly, "She has materia on her. Remove it first before you take her in."

"I don't use materia."

The blond looked to the GC soldiers, "Check her."

There were a few murmurs behind her and Lightning could barely stop herself from smirking as they reported to Cloud, "Sir… She doesn't have any." A deep frown marred his face and so Lightning decided to elaborate.

"I'm not a L'cie if that's what you're thinking." She paused, " _Cloud_."

The ensuing silence was tense and Lightning could see Cloud squirm beneath his mask of cold apathy. As far as he knew, there was only one person who could use magic without using materia or being a L'cie, and that person was her other self. "Take them away. Contact Raines." Cloud ordered and stalked after her as she was led away into one of the transports. Reno was shoved into separate detainment cells, and it appeared as if Cloud wanted to interrogate her first.

She evaluated the small steel cage and took a seat on the uncomfortable bench built into the wall, "Fit for a Goddess." Lightning remarked sarcastically, then looked to Cloud. "Now what?"

"How about you lose the hood?" No point delaying the inevitable. His fingers grasped the leather and pulled off what had concealed her appearance thus far. Shock was the most apparent at first, and then something about his expression cracked to reveal a betrayed vulnerability and disbelief. "You're…"

"Not who you think." Lightning finished his sentence surely, "But it's been a while." In the time he took to find his voice again, Lightning tugged a little on her handcuffs to find them tight in place. Breaking them using her magic would leave a few burns on her wrists; but nothing she can't heal afterwards. Glancing up at him in his silence, she raised an eyebrow, "Are you going to say something anytime soon?"

He blinked rapidly, seemingly snapping himself half back to reality, "Why?"

"Why am I still alive? Or why am I working with SHINRA?" The pink haired woman questioned but relented and answered both as ambiguously as she could, "Because I am, and because I can."

"LIGHTNING!" Cloud yelled, slamming his fist loudly into the metal wall. A heavy silence sat between them, so tense that Lightning could cut it with a knife. He continued in a low voice, quivering beneath the false bravado, "That's… not _enough_."

"I have a reason for doing everything I do. Now's not the time for you to know the truth unless there's an incentive for me to think otherwise." Lightning answered succinctly.

"Incentive?"

"Where are Elena and Tseng?" Lightning inquired, watching carefully how Cloud scowled in disapproval, "Seeing that you're the one that went after Reno, my guess is that you're also the one who took them in."

"I don't have to tell you."

"You're right. You don't. You have nothing to gain unless I change our deal. I know where Aerith is."

His entire body went rigid, his jaw clenching before he forcefully chewed out his words, "Where. Is. She?"

"Safe." Lightning answered. "I can take you to her, and I'm the _only_ one that can."

"You didn't answer my question. Where-"

"I heard your question just fine. Why would I give you my leverage?"

"It's called regaining our trust."

"Bullshit." Lightning rolled her eyes, "Your trust won't get me what I want. The Turks will. I took Aerith away-"

" _You?!"_

"Who else?"

He stormed over to her furiously, yanking the collar of her leather jacket as he snarled at her face, "You better pray to your goddamn Gods-"

"Pointless." The woman interrupted coldly, twisting her head towards his ear to whisper, "You talk about _trust_ as if you know me. You don't. _Think_ Cloud. Things don't add up. Now let me ask you the _real_ question you should be asking me; _who_?"

"Who?" He repeated numbly, pushing her away from himself. "You're not-" Before he could finish his question though, the door to her cell opened and someone else stormed in. Lightning didn't even have enough time to look over Cloud's shoulder before a fist slammed across her jaw. She slipped from Cloud's grip to crash onto the ground. Her vision blotched from the blow but she heard Cloud just fine. "Tifa!"

* * *

 **Reunion! Although I'm sure it's not as heart-warming as it should be. I just wanted Tifa to punch Lightning. ;P**


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own FF7 or FF13.**

* * *

 _ **\- Four hours ago -**_

* * *

She could feel the heat permeate through the rubber gloves, just like how one would poach chicken or eggs in a plastic bag. Not to mention she was getting a nice steam bath from all the hot water pouring out of the tap to cascade over the dirty dishes piled in her sink. Tifa liked cooking, so it made sense for her to open her own bar, which she _did_ have previous experience with. It definitely was something valuable to add to her resume, along with taking SHINRA down. Employers would certainly feel relieved that she could whip up a mean cocktail or make the perfect pan friend behemoth steak. But… it was easier running her own business, setting her own hours, and for the small neighborhood bar, she only needed to pay wages to one employee; herself.

Sometimes, she wondered if she should have hired a helping hand. At the very least, someone to clean the dishes. It was a tedious and mind-numbing task, involving none of the creativity involved with the actual cooking. Or… she could just invest in a dishwasher. That would work. Tifa quickly recounted her numbers in her head, and found herself smiling knowing that she had more than enough funds. Business was good, and the people here loved her food.

The dishes suddenly didn't seem too bad. Humming softly to herself, Tifa glanced up at the clock and gave herself a slight shock. "Ohnononononono…" Tifa whispered hurriedly to herself as she staggered out of the kitchen, tripping up slightly as she tried to wrestle her apron off. She ran to the door, gasping at the heavy downpour outside that she'd somehow missed, ran back upstairs to grab an umbrella and raincoats for the kids before pouncing back down to the first level. The kids get off school at three thirty and it was already three twenty five. Plus it takes her ten to fifteen minutes just to walk there. The moment she stepped out, the rain pelted against the umbrella and her shoes were immediately soaked. Tifa rushed down the streets in a near jog, darting behind honking traffic. Looking up at the dark clouds, she pursed her lips and picked up her pace. It was dark, and the rain was miserable, but it didn't compare to how bad it had been under the plate. Her heart dropped though as she neared the school gates, catching sight of Marlene and Denzel huddled at the entrance. "Tifa!" Marlene yelled sporting a huge smile on her face as the fighter neared.

"I'm so sorry I'm late." Tifa huffed, quickly handing the raincoats over as she stole glances inside the school. It was nearly empty already, void of all children and parents save for a few stragglers just about to brave the storm.

"It's okay." Denzel responded, sliding on his own coat first before helping Tifa hold Marlene's backpack as she helps Marlene put on hers. "We were looking at the lightning."

"It's so cool!" Marlene cheers, grinning ear to ear.

"Really?" Tifa chuckles, "Aren't you scared?"

"No!" Rolling her eyes at the kids' antics, Tifa shuffled them onwards through the wet and rainy weather.

"Before we go home, we're going to have to stop by the grocery store." Everything was routine now, from the beginning of the day up until the end – a life that _almost_ felt scripted – but she wasn't one to complain, and it would be ungrateful to do so. Even as she steps into the familiar store that she's now famous for frequenting, she has all the same smiles, the same nods, and the same greetings and gives them to the same people. Tifa walks down the same aisles, picks the same ingredients, and they're usually at their same affordable price. Everything was the same, and so she wasn't expecting any abrupt changes in her routine. That was why she nearly jumped when someone's arm came flying past her head from behind to rest against the shelf.

"Well," a painfully familiar and flirty voice said, "aren't you a sight for sore eyes."

Twisting around, Tifa presse her back against the shelf in attempts to get away from the brown haired man leaning towards her. "Rydgea." The fighter bit out beneath her breath, "Fancy meeting you here."

"I can say the same thing." He responded although Tifa knew how much of a lie that was. Within her circle of friends, which he was minimally included in due to circumstantial reasons, they all knew she always came to this store for some unknown reason that even Tifa wasn't so sure of. Seeing that he's here now, she wonders why she made herself so predictable. The moment he started leaning closer into her, Tifa darted out from underneath his arm and pulled away. Catching the kids' wide eyes for a second, the fighter quickly directed her attention back onto the man.

"Shopping for… dinner?" Tifa asked, glancing at the boxed lunch tucked in his hand.

"Boss man has me working extra hours. Consider me on-call." Rydgea answered with a dramatic sigh, "Or else I'd be at your bar in a blink of an eye. I'm glad I ran into you here. I've got something to ask you."

"Oh… is that so…?"

"I got these tickets to-"

"Tifa?" Bless the kids and their doe-eyed innocence that could make anyone melt into a puddle of… fuzz? Tifa released a sigh of relief the moment Marlene interrupted, tugging on her arm lightly, "I want to go home."

"Sorry." Tifa gave the man a small apologetic smile, while secretly grateful for the interruption, yet concerned at the same time. "Duty calls."

"Alrighty _mom_." He winked, "I can walk you guys home-"

"That's quite alright." Tifa respectfully declined, guiding Marlene forward with a hand on the back, "I don't live far, and I'm sure you have a lot of work."

"H-Hey-" Before he could say anymore, Tifa gave him a courteous parting smile before she made her departure. Grabbing what little that she required, the fighter swiftly paid her dues and shuffled Marlene and Denzel off before Rydgea could catch up. Opening the umbrella, Tifa hastily attempted her escape, but it was all for naught. "Tifa! Wait up!"

He dashed out and stepped beneath Tifa's umbrella, which was _also_ uncomfortably close. "I really should go-"

"I can't have you disappearing in the middle of a date."

A what? Tifa blinked. "I'd be pressed to call this a date." She stated, stepping away to put some distance back between themselves.

"Does that mean you're open for an actual offer for a _real_ date?"

A _what_? "No." The fighter blurted and then fretted over her rude response, "I mean- it was a coincidence running into you here, and it's good to see you despite the shameless flirting, but I'm not-" Hopefully, he'd figure out she wasn't the biggest fan of him, but the moment he grinned, she knew that he wasn't going to give her a break.

"I like to call it fate."

"Fate…"

"Yeah, like we were meant to be." He continued on his cringe-worthy tirade. Tifa pursed her lips and gave both Denzel and Marlene a little helpless look that they returned. "So about those tickets-" One way to stop a man on a mission was to give him another one. When his phone abruptly rang, Tifa released a sigh of relief the moment he turned away to take the call. It was quick, and she barely caught his look of seriousness before the same boyish smile she sees every time takes over his face. He hung up and looked to Tifa as he scratched his back of his head, "I guess… duty calls."

"Then till next time." Tifa beamed, completely oblivious to the sparkling stars surrounding her he sees whenever she smiles so nicely at him.

"Y-Yeah…"

"Well then… Goodbye." She moved on, looking back to see him snap out of his trance before clumsily going off to do whatever duty he was called in for. He was a nice guy; happy, cheerful, and he was more than just infatuated with her. Rydgea was a GC operative, Raines' new right hand man ever since the dissolution of the Special Ops. In the three years after the fall of SHINRA, the Guardian Corps and AVALANCHE had established a new elected government while serving as its military arm. Her city was young, Edge they called it, but Tifa couldn't imagine living anywhere else. Everything AVALANCHE has fought for came to this, the physical representation of their success in breaking SHINRA's tyranny. She had a life here now, and there was no ounce of pride that she held back when she'd talk about her bar; Seventh Heaven, and ode to the past and days under the plate. Tifa relished in seeing how much things have changed. She only wish she could've shown Li-

A black body completely blindsided her when she reached the corner of the block and felt a shoulder ram into her chest. Her grip on the bag of groceries slipped but that was the least of her concern. The last thing she saw was the brick wall she was diving straight into and hastily threw her hands forward to catch herself. "Tifa!" She heard Marlene and Denzel call to her in concern.

The cool rain met her skin and the skin on her palms was scratched from catching herself on the brick wall. It stung lightly. "S-Sorry." Straightening herself, Tifa gave a reassuring smile to the kids before turning to see the person – the woman – who had ran her over hastily picking up all of the spilled groceries.

"It's okay." Tifa laughed lightly, hoping to ease the situation, "Everyone's in a rush to get out of the rain." Speaking of the rain, Tifa bent down to recover her umbrella.

"Sorry." The other woman apologized again as she placed the lost foods back into the bag.

"It's alright." Looking the other over, Tifa pursed her lips at the state the other was in. All of her clothes looked entirely soaked and she knew what it felt like to be lost in the freezing rain. She's been there once before, but someone had been there to show her kindness and warmth. Lightning wasn't here though, no matter how much Tifa wished for it. "I heard the storm's going to get worse." Tightening her grip on the hilt of the umbrella, Tifa held it up to her, "Here, I'm close to where I live anyways."

"No, I can't-" Ducking her head slightly, Tifa hoped to catch a better glimpse of the woman's face beneath her hood. Her face was covered by a scarf, but that was all Tifa could see before she sprinted away without another word. "H-Hey!" Tifa called out after, fretting if she had came across as creepy or offended her in some way. "Wait!" She didn't, and Tifa jolted in her spot when a group of soldiers charged after her, bumping Tifa's shoulders in their mad pursuit. She fought every innate fiber to run after them, but she had other responsibilities now. Resting her hands against Denzel and Marlene's back, she gave them a small push without ever taking her eyes away from where that woman had ran off to. "Let's go home." The walk home was brief, and wet, and seeing all the water and mud splattered over Marlene and Denzel's raincoats was a sure sign of more work. It was all worth it though, just to see the kids laugh in a way she would never have seen so in Midgar. "Take off your coats and boots and put them inside the tub." Tifa ordered when they were safe inside the dry and warm confines of their house, and like little soldiers the kids did as told.

Humming a soft little tune to herself, Tifa milled around the kitchen to make a small after school snack and flicked on the TV to listen to the afternoon news. Sometimes they'd see Barret on there talking about their negotiations with Wutai, sometimes she'll see Raines, but there were never any large news stories.

That was why the moment the news anchor appeared distracted, Tifa stopped all of her movements and watched intently. There were a flurry of background noise from the station, and everything then flashed with 'breaking news' slapped all over it. Guardian Corps. Unknown assailant. Chase on the highway. She nearly dropped her knife when she saw Cloud zipping down the road like some madman chasing velocycle with GC airships flanking his side. Tossing everything on the table, Tifa rushed to the TV grabbing the side, "Cloud!" Tifa knew he shouldn't have gotten that bike. It was like a death machine. Why couldn't he had gotten a nice, reasonable car? Like a truck or a nice minivan so he could drive the kids around and actually have enough room to put whatever he's supposed to deliver.

"Tifa?" Whipping around she saw the kids before she rushed towards the door.

"There's cup noodles in the pantry, I need to go out. Lock the door! Be back by tonight!" Tifa yelled over her shoulder before she dashed out into the streets and down towards the AVALANCHE base. Blood pounded in her ears, the rain streaked across her face, but she pushed her feet forward as fast as she could.

By the time she reached the base, Tifa was soaked from head to feet and barged straight into Barret's office. He was there, hunched over his computer gaping at the very story that had Tifa running top speeds here. "Barret!"

"Tifa!" He yelped, jumping back from the screen as his eyes darted up to her, "W-w-w-w-w-what is this! Explain!"

"Me?" Tifa interrupted, "I don't- wait, you don't know?"

"Know what? What the hell is happening?!"

"I don't know!"

"God damn it CLOUD!" Barret screamed, his face bright red with rage. She could intricately see all of his veins pop in his temple. His finger slammed on his phone before he barked loudly into the receiver, "Get me a transport and Raines! NOW!" Barret's chair toppled to the ground at his sudden movements, and Tifa knows a walking rampage when she sees one.

"I'm coming too." They opened Barret's door only to see Rydgea standing on the other end, leaning against the wall.

He pushed himself proper again, but unlike earlier, his expression was void of all cheer. Instead it was hard, "I'd like you two to come with me."

" _You!"_ Barret snarled, however, Tifa stopped him with a hand on his shoulder.

"Not now." Shaking her head, she motioned for the AVALANCHE leader to follow after Rydgea into a GC airship awaiting them outside. They remained silent throughout the entire trip and came to an eventual stop on the section Midgar Highway Tifa remembered seeing on the newscast. The flames on the highway were still being put out, and at least ten airships were parked in and around the area in front of the barricade blocking the path to the city.

"This way." Rydgea said, waving them over to a larger ship. They followed closely, wondering what sort of operation would require this many troops, and what exactly has been going on right beneath Barret's nose.

"You better have a good explanation for this." Barret huffed, glaring at all the soldiers that chanced across his path.

"We do." The GC answered surely and stopped before a door, "Tifa, if you would please go this way. Cloud should be inside already." Rydgea then moved on, "Barret, if you would please continue following me. We'll set up a conference with Raines for you in a separate room."

" _Fine_." Twisting around, Barret jabbed a finger at her, "You better grill Cloud alive for this. Y'hear me?!"

"Yeah…" She reasoned that she should probably be furious at the blond man, but at the moment, she couldn't help but be more concerned. Two years ago when their search for Lightning and Aerith weren't getting anywhere, Cloud and her had decided to leave active duty. Barret protested though, but Tifa couldn't find it in herself to continue. It was too painful to live every day in constant fear of the next. What was Cloud doing though? What has he been doing all this time without her knowing? Tifa stepped through the door and held her breath as it slid open silently.

She heard voices immediately; _angry_ voices. "Where. Is. She?" Cloud's voice was tense, quivering and shaking terribly no matter how hard he tries to hide it.

"Safe." Came the response, calm and cold, and so unbearably familiar. Her world stood still. Lightning. _Lightning_. It had to be her. "I can take you to her, and I'm the only one that can." Suddenly, if felt as if she had been living her life in a bubble all along. She's long grown desensitized to the people and places around her, standing behind the bar to see exactly what the bar would allow her to see. That was her world, and she felt safe there. Her bar, _her_ family; her life. The path towards the cell where Cloud's and Lightning's voices were coming from felt all the farther. It twisted in her eyes, on and on, and Tifa didn't know if she wanted to travel it.

"You didn't answer my question. Where-"

"I heard your question just fine." The voice and tone were undeniably Lightning's. "Why would I give you my leverage?"

"It's called regaining our trust." Cloud spat and Tifa felt her heart drop as if it were made of lead. Leverage? Lost trust? Swallowing thickly, Tifa forced her legs forward.

"Bullshit." Her feet stop at that patronizing tone, and she's heard it before. Everything that's being said, she's heard it from Lightning. "Your trust won't get me what I want. The Turks will. I took Aerith away-"

" _You_?!" Tifa flinched at Cloud's rage, and fought to shy away from how his voice echoed in the cold steel and metal surrounding them. Turks? Listening to them had allowed her to draw her own conclusions. It was as if time had rewound itself back, and she often wondered how life would've been if Lightning had been PSICOM instead. The Lightning she knew was proper, she was honest and kind. She would never… _never_ betray them. Not to PSICOM. Not to Jihl. Not to SHINRA. _Never_ to SHINRA because Lightning understood the pain and the loss suffered.

"Who else?"

Slowly, Tifa forced her legs to move but they felt detached; numb just like how helpless she had felt in Oerba. "You better pray to your goddamn Gods-"

Resting her hand against the steel frame, Tifa looked into the cell to see Cloud looming threateningly over someone else seated on the bench. "Pointless." She couldn't see, not yet. The woman sitting before Cloud, the woman who had stolen Lightning's voice, and Tifa prayed in that moment to whomever would hear her that this person wasn't Lightning. No one heard her, and Tifa remembered why she had never bothered praying to the Gods; they never listened.

She had the same hair, the same silvery rose-colored hair, the same face, and the same azure blue eyes that could make her world spin out of control just as easily as it could make it stop. Grief struck her first; a blow to her gut and Tifa couldn't even breathe properly anymore. Then betrayal. It was the worst kind of betrayal possible, when she realizes the person she has given herself to was nothing but a fraud. The anger came afterwards, flooding through her like a rapid torrential stream until she was consumed by it. "Who?" Tifa heard Cloud ask, but she didn't want to hear any explanations. She was absolutely positive that Lightning could make it sound all reasonable, but in the end, her words were nothing but excuses. "You're not-" Tifa didn't think. She didn't _want_ to think or feel because all there was left to feel was pain. Storming through the door, she yanked on Cloud's shoulder roughly before delivering an unforgiveable blow straight at Lightning's cheek and watched with pure rage as the woman crashed onto the ground.

The heavy lump that sat in her throat refused to let her speak, her vision blurred from tears, and all Tifa truly realized was that she was so betrayed that she didn't know what to do. So she vented her anger in its rawest form. "Tifa!" Cloud's voice didn't register in her mind as she climbed over the fallen Lightning, seized her collar before slamming her fist down on her face again. "Tifa stop!" Cloud's hand closed around her arm when she wound up for the third time and she just crumpled beneath his strength. How could he be so strong even at a time like this? It wasn't his physical strength she admired, but a strength that was much more subtle. He released her, and Tifa finally blinked and freed herself from the tears she wanted so much to hold back. In her moment of clarity, Tifa saw Lightning's surprise and then the torn lip where blood escaped from the corner.

"Light…" She choked as she hesitantly brought her hand up to Lightning's cheek. The pale skin was rapidly darkening into an ugly purple, but the touch was still soft. Brushing the trail of crimson from Lightning's lip, Tifa watched as the color of red smeared. Lightning was here. _Alive_. Not some rotten corpse in a ditch. "Y-You're alive." Tifa collapsed, burying her face in the crook of Lightning's neck as if she could change reality. "I hate you." Tifa cried and her body trembled for the warmth she had yearned for, "I hate you _so_ much." She wasn't able to remain there for long. Cloud's hands pulled her shoulders back, and guided her back onto her feet. "Light-"

"Tifa, no." Cloud stopped her when she wanted to help, so she fidgeted where she stood watching as Lightning levied herself up to sit properly without the use of her hands. Her anger left her for just a moment in place of concern. She was still furious with Lightning, but seeing the stiff bruise on her cheek was enough to tell her that she had already broken a few bones. As if afraid to let her any closer, Cloud pulled her back behind him to confront Lightning, "What do you have to say? To _us_?"

Neither her head nor body moved, but her glare fixated on Cloud, "Nothing."

"Then I'll go get a medic." Giving her a small pat on the shoulder, Cloud left to leave the two alone. Although she had countless questions, she couldn't find it in herself to ask them. The adrenalin has worn off, and even though she was hurt that Lightning would go behind her back and do something like this, she still cared. There had to be a reason; Tifa tried to convince herself of it. Lightning always had a reason. They didn't say anything to each other, and Tifa spent the remaining time simply watching her. Lightning, though, didn't even look at her. Not once. Instead, she chose to focus her attention to the ground as if it were the greatest mystery in the world.

* * *

 **Alright! So here's Tifa's side of the story.**

 **Heads up! Next chapter will start with a flashback from immediately after chapter 77 and before chapter 78 from Fictus Memoriae. Thanks for reading!**


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own FF7 or FF13.**

* * *

 ** _\- Three years ago -_**

* * *

 _The hot water pelted against her back, soothing her taut muscles and slid down every curve. Running her hands over her face to wash away the sleep, Tifa released a deep content sigh as she slicked her hair back in one continuous motion. She felt refreshed, clean, and almost like a new person. The keyword: almost. The burning pain started to return again, festering in her lower back the longer she stood. Turning off the water, Tifa carefully stepped out of the shower and pulled her towel around her body. Her knees stumbled at bit, bending from the exhaustion already present but she caught herself with her arms. At least some of her limbs were still functioning properly. "Where is…" Her eyes searched her empty countertop before slapping herself over her forehead at her own forgetfulness. Perhaps she's become too accustomed to having people help her. It's embarrassing to say the least, despite understanding the severity of her wound, but not being able to take showers or use the bathroom properly without someone helping her up and down was a blow to her pride. Taking care of people had always been her job, so when the roles were reversed Tifa didn't quite know how to accept their care gratefully. It was easier for her to say that she was alright or that she could do it herself rather than a simple thank-you. That was how it was like when Aerith helped her, but things were substantially more complicated when Lightning stepped in._

 _She realizes that she must be silly worrying about Lightning seeing her naked because she was certain the soldier had been the one caring for her all those days she had remained unconscious. Bracing herself against the counter, Tifa pulled open the door and peeked out into her room, "Clothes, clothes, clothes…" She murmured quietly to herself, but her breath hitched and she nearly dropped her towel when Lightning walked into her room. Being unable to take care of herself also meant that she had to sacrifice a certain level of privacy. Tucking her head back into the washroom, she slid the door closed as quietly as possible and tried to calm her rapid heartbeat. It was just yesterday that Lightning pulled her out of her despair; a darkness that Tifa never wants to visit again._

 _A knock rapt against the door she was leaning against, making her jump slightly. Her hand shot to cover her mouth to muffle a squeak. "Tifa?" Lightning called out to her, "Are you alright?"_

" _Y-Yeah." Clearing her throat, she clutched onto her towel more tightly, "I just… uhm…"_

" _You shouldn't be trying to do things on your own so soon. You'll only open your wound again." Lightning said and the doorknob began to shake, "Are you hurt?"_

" _No!" Wincing at her own outburst, Tifa grasped the doorknob to prevent the other from opening it._

" _Tifa-"_

" _I just forgot my clothes." Pursing her lips, she slowly opened a small crack and looked embarrassedly at Lightning's stern expression, "Can you pass them to me?"_

 _The pink-haired woman complied at her request immediately, grabbing the small bundle of clothes piled neatly at the edge of her bed, "You need help."_

" _I want to try-"_

" _You're still hurt. You could barely stand on your own yesterday."_

" _I'm fine." Tifa said softly, attempting to close to the door but Lightning's foot was quick to jam it._

" _Let me in."_

" _I can do this."_

" _Tifa. Let. Me. In." Lightning ordered, leaving no room for argument. Tifa shuffled away from the door, allowing Lightning to step into the washroom before she closed the door behind her. One hand braced herself upright, but the tiredness of holding up her entire body pass was starting to show, while the other clutched onto the towel wrapped around her body for dear life. They weren't fighting anymore, at least Tifa didn't think they were, but things were still complicated. The kind words Lightning spoke to her last night, the soft kisses and touches, were fresh on Tifa's mind and thinking of it now made her blush. The soldier was dressed in black cargo joggers and a simple tank top, and she's never seen Lightning dressed so casually. That wasn't to say she looked bad though. "…Tifa? Did you hear me?"_

" _I…" She doubts she could feel anymore embarrassed. "W-what was that?"_

 _Lightning remained silent for a moment, her eyes never leaving Tifa for a moment. Sweltering under the undivided attention, the fighter shied away and avoided trying to read the soldier's expressionless stare. "Here, you should sit first though." Lightning spoke up after what felt like eternity, "Put these on yourself. I'll help with the rest." Lightning handed her the undergarments without batting an eyelash. For all Tifa knew, Lightning looked as if she was just handing her the morning newspaper rather than something as personal and intimate as underwear and bra._

" _R-Right… okay." The moment she received the articles of clothing, Lightning turned her back to her. Back then before all of 'this' happened, she would've teased the soldier in this kind of situation. She looked back fondly at the times they spent together in the simulation rooms in Academia, and wondered what she'd have to do to get that back. Taking a seat on the toilet cover, Tifa pulled her towel off and she hastily put on what Lightning had passed to her. "I'm done." Now that she was sitting, it made her realize how tired she had been._

 _Despite being half-dressed, she still felt naked but there was little she could do to cover herself. Her body burned and Tifa gave in to the fact that she won't be able to hide her bright red blush. If Lightning thought anything of it, she didn't voice it. Grabbing the short shorts, she kneeled before Tifa and lifted her feet one after the other and slid them on up to her thighs, "I'm going to lift you a little."_

" _Huh?" Without waiting for a proper response, Lightning moved in close and wrapped one arm around her waist and eased her up a little. Her shorts were put on promptly, and the soldier retreated just as quickly to grab the over-sized t-shirt. "I can do that myself." Tifa insisted, afraid that Lightning might feel the goosebumps prickling her skin as a result of what she had just done._

 _A curt nod was given alongside the t-shirt and the soldier stepped back to wait for Tifa to finish. "One step at a time." Lightning said as she offered a hand to Tifa, "There's no point rushing because your body heals at its own pace."_

" _I…"_

 _When Lightning's hand wasn't taken, it dropped back to the soldier's side. "I can ask Aerith to help you with these kinds of situations from now on. You're uncomfortable with me."_

" _It's not that." Laughing humorlessly at herself, Tifa shook her head, "I just need to clear somethings up in my head."_

" _You'll have plenty of time to think once we move you back to the bed. Unless you want to do that over the toilet." Was Lightning joking with her? There were times the soldier was insanely hard to read, and Tifa considered this moment one of them. "I'll carry you."_

" _No, I can move-"_

" _Limited movement." Lightning interrupted her. With no permission, the soldier slipped her arm underneath her legs before lifting Tifa up despite protests._

" _Light, I can-"_

" _You went to the washroom yourself this morning. You washed yourself. You did it all without help. I know you want to be strong and take care of others, but just give us this moment to help you." Lightning gently rested her back onto the bed and helped make sure she was comfortable, "Don't push yourself or else you won't heal properly. It's your choice if you want to take down SHINRA using your own two feet, or in a wheelchair. I'd like to see you try to kick if that were to happen."_

 _A timely interruption saved Tifa the pains of sitting there listening to Lightning lecture her._ " _Well, that was rude. Wouldn't you say so?" Both women turned to see Aerith leaning against the door frame of Tifa's room with a wide smile. "You shouldn't antagonize Tifa or she might kick you once she's better."_

" _If it means anything, I'm still pretty confident in my punches." Tifa quipped, immediately feeling the rush of relief and ease upon seeing Aerith there. Everything was like a breath of fresh air around Aerith and it certainly got the ease of conversation flowing again. The Cetra laughed, and even Lightning had the beginnings of a smirk._

" _We'll see." Retreating away, the soldier nodded at the brunette before she left the room. Now that Lightning was gone, Tifa could feel her absence strongly. Even if the soldier just remained awkward and silent, her presence was still a constant source of comfort. She never did find out why Lightning had suddenly disappeared a few days ago._

" _So…" Tifa started, watching Aerith take a seat beside her, "Is taking care of me shift work now?"_

" _I know I'm not Lightning, but could you at least pretend that you actually enjoy my company?"_

 _Being called out on her favoritism like that made Tifa choke like a suffocating fish. She could feel her blood boil to her head until steam poured from her ears. "I-I- It's not that- I don't-"_

 _The Cheshire grin on Aerith made Tifa want to curl up into a ball and hide in the corner of the room. "Forget about that though, I'm glad to see you doing so well. Much, much, better. You had me worried."_

" _S-Sorry."_

" _Nonsense. You don't have to apologize. I still haven't thanked you for saving my life. If it weren't for me you wouldn't-"_

" _Aerith, don't feel bad."_

" _Feel bad?" The Cetra repeated and laughed heartily, "I don't feel bad."_

" _What?"_

" _I don't feel bad. I'm here right now, alive, because of you. If I felt bad, it would be an offense to what you've done for me. I'm grateful to have a sister like you."_

 _Sister. Tifa positively glowed upon hearing Aerith say that. "You'd do the same for me right?"_

" _Right, and I wouldn't want you to feel bad about it." Aerith hummed, reaching forward to grasp Tifa's hand, "I'm relieved to see you so… bright again. Although I'm not surprised. I knew something was going to happen when Lightning ran into your room after… coming back and hearing about you," she paused before winking playfully, "from yours truly. A night with Lightning certainly changed your mood."_

" _A-A-A-A-A-n-night-" Today had to be a new record for how many times in a row Tifa could die from embarrassment. Blushing madly at what Aerith was insinuating, the fighter began to babble, "It's not what you think! Nothing happened! She just talked! We didn't-"_

" _Funny how your thoughts immediately went to the gutter." Letting out a merry chuckle, an evil glint appeared in Aerith's eyes before she grasped Tifa's wrist a little tighter and measured her fingers against the fighter's pulse, "I know when you're lying."_

" _We just talked!" It would be for the best if she left out the fact that they had kissed._

" _Oh, I'm just teasing." Aerith pulled back, "Then? What did you talk about?"_

" _She…" Tifa fidgeted, and couldn't stop smiling shyly, "She said she would protect me. She said she wouldn't leave me and that we'll take down SHINRA together." Her friend didn't say anything but just had that look that told Tifa that she was happy for her, "She said that Biggs, Jessie, and Wedge died as heroes."_

" _They did."_

" _She also said I'm an idiot."_

" _That's true too."_

" _Hey!"_

" _Cloud was really worried about you." Aerith drops the bomb with a searching look in her eyes._

 _In an instant, Tifa forgot about her own wounds and nearly toppled off her bed before Aerith stopped her, "Is he alright? Is he hurt? How is he?"_

" _He's fine. Mulling through his own thoughts and being his broody self… if not a bit more broody than usual. I know this sounds horrible, but I think losing did him some good. It feels like he's a changed man."_

" _As long as he's alright…"_

 _Aerith continued staring at her, making Tifa wonder if she had something on her face. The grip on Tifa's wrist tightened and the flower girl leaned in closer, "I can't say the same for Light though."_

" _Light?"_

" _She left for those days to go to Cocoon. To see Jihl."_

" _But it's because of Jihl that we-"_

" _Tifa, let me finish." Aerith said firmly, silencing the fighter, "Jihl's dead." It was the sort of news that she didn't know if she should be happy or sad to hear. "Light went to Cocoon and killed her."_

" _She… killed Jihl? Herself…?"_

" _They were orders from Jihl. All to purge Geostigma from Eden. She was infected because some SHINRA representative had attacked her."_

" _But… why? It doesn't make any sense."_

" _I don't know." Aerith admitted, "I really don't know…"_

" _I need to talk to Light-"_

" _Tifa-"_

" _She can't face this alone. You and I both know how important Jihl is-"_

" _Tifa. Light needs to figure this out on her own."_

" _But-"_

" _I'm worried about her too. But… we need to trust her."_

 _Releasing a shaky breath, Tifa's eyes dropped to stare at her white sheets. Jihl's death explained Lightning's reactions this morning. Tifa had thought it had something to do with her, but those expressionless eyes and the blank looks all came from losing that single constant that has been there supporting Lightning in the strangest and cruelest way. Ironically, it was the only way that mattered to the soldier. The soldier wouldn't want Tifa's words of comfort because the fighter simply didn't understand what the loss meant. Losing the use of her legs didn't hold the same weight as losing her life's meaning._

 _Tifa couldn't give Lightning a new lease on life._

" _What… should I say?" Tifa asked quietly. All Aerith did was smile and shake her head._

* * *

 _ **\- Present time -**_

* * *

"A broken jaw and a fractured cheekbone." The medic reported as he rose from where Lightning was sitting petulantly on the ground back up to where Cloud and Tifa stood. "You said _two_ punches?"

"Yeah." Cloud nodded, nudging Tifa with his elbow, "She did it."

Tifa shifted uncomfortably as the medic looked her over. She could tell he didn't have any bad intentions, but she still didn't appreciate someone looking at her as if she was on display. "I let my anger get the better of me."

"You must've been _really_ angry then _._ " The medic hummed, glancing back down at the pink-haired woman, "I'll need to get the mana drive, but even with it, it'll take time to heal. I'd say two weeks at best with proper care."

"Two weeks." Lightning muttered beneath her breath. Those were the first words she's spoken ever since Tifa had entered the room. "Undo my binds."

"And what are you going to do after?" The medic snorted, "You have no materia, no mana drive-"

"Take off the handcuffs." The woman repeated firmly, and she made it obvious that she was talking to Cloud only, "You can put them back on afterwards if it makes you feel better. It's not like these will hold me anyways."

He didn't put the decision to vote, but he had no key. Taking a step back, Cloud shrugged, "It's not like I can stop you." Tifa was just about to protest before the electricity cracked loudly in the room. There was a bright flash of light before the metal snapped off.

"Y-You-" The medic stammered as Lightning rose to her feet while massaging her wrists. The skin was burnt there, but the tell-tale green cura that poured from her palms erased all trace. And just as easily, the woman held her hand over her bruised cheek and when she removed it, the bone had all been reformed and the bruise completely gone. "How did you-"

"Let's just say it takes a lot of practice and leave it at that." Lightning mumbled before seating herself back down on the bench, "I'm not going to handcuff myself."

"You don't need one." Cloud answered without a wasted second, "Sit here while we decide what we're going to do with you." Shuffling the shell-shocked medic off, Cloud turned to the fighter, "Let's go. Barret and Raines would want to know that Lightning is still alive."

"R-Right." Following Cloud's lead out the door, she lingered and glanced back at the soldier. Never once did Lightning even look at her but it wasn't as if Tifa knew what to say. She followed Cloud diligently all the while wondering if they had made the right choice leaving Lightning unattended. "Are you sure we should leave Light as is? She might try to escape."

"She won't."

"But-"

"She won't." Cloud answered, stopping abruptly in his steps, "Lightning made me a deal and she won't leave until she gets my answer."

"You still trust her?"

"I do." He continued walking.

She stopped in her tracks, wondering how Cloud can be so sure of himself. At the same time, she resented herself for feeling differently. What was Lightning to her? What was Lightning to Cloud? How could he place his trust in someone who had turned her back to them? "I'm…" Tifa started, "going back."

He glanced back, expression guarded, and didn't ask for her reasons. "Alright." Cloud agreed and simply continued walking as if nothing could shake him. Lightning didn't react when Tifa stepped back into her cell. All she did was stare at the empty floor.

"You're… alive." Tifa said after searching and searching for something proper to say. It would've been so much easier if this were one of those reunions where she could just run into Lightning's arms and finally get her happily-ever-after ending.

"You can say that." Lightning responded only after Tifa had settled on the fact that she wouldn't. Taking a deep breath, Lightning finally drew her eyes up to meet Tifa's steadily, unflinchingly, and asserted a simple point that Tifa was only starting to realize, "I'm not who you think I am."

"Is that it?" Tifa asked, feeling the hurt rear its ugly head again, "Well, clearly if you can just go behind our backs and help SHINRA!"

"I did what was necessary."

"Necessary? It was necessary to betray us-"

"I never betrayed you-"

"Then what about the promise?" Tifa vented, stomping over to Lightning, "You told me that we would take SHINRA down together. You said that after everything, we'd be together. You said you would wait for me! But guess what?! While I thought that I've lost my last chance at happiness, you were lying to me all along!"

"You're over-exaggerating."

Her fists clenched, and she wanted nothing but to punch Lightning again. "I thought… you were different. I _trusted_ you."

"Then that would be your first mistake."

"What…?"

"Don't assume anything. It's like I said; I'm not who you think I am."

"Then why don't you just tell me!?" Tifa yelled, "Why… are you doing this?"

Again, Lightning turned her eyes down to the ground, "Because it was necessary. You won't get anything out of me, not until Cloud agrees to our deal."

"Your deal?" Tifa repeated, "You mean how we tell you where your Turk friends are? I thought – I thought _we_ were your friends."

"You sure _think_ a lot of things, but maybe it's all just in your head." Lightning callously huffed, "You see what you want to see, you think what you want to think. It's always easier that way isn't it? You're mistaking me for someone else."

"Who then?!" The fighter challenged, looming over Lightning but the woman looked all the more defiant.

"All I'm going to tell you is that I'm not who you think I am."

"Are you seriously trying to tell me that you're not Lightning?"

"How can you be so sure?"

"Because I know how you talk, how you move; I know your expressions, your tones; I know when I'm looking at the real Lightning. I _know_ you." Tifa breathed, molding her hand to Lightning's cheek to turn her face towards her so she could look into Lightning's eyes. She knew this touch, and having yearned for it for so long, she wouldn't forget it. "Why… are you helping SHINRA? Why is it necessary?"

Despite claiming that she wasn't who Tifa thought she was, Lightning didn't pull away from her touch. "To keep you safe." Lightning whispered so quietly into Tifa's palm that she almost didn't hear. She flinched the moment Lightning's hands rested over hers to pull her away, "I'm Lightning." It was stupid to hear Lightning say that to her, as if it was some introduction to a stranger. Being so close though, and calm enough to _truly_ see, Tifa saw the differences. It was all about the subtleties. Her stare was different. Cold. Indifferent. Strong. Confident. That was all the same, but Lightning looked… _complete_ ; something that she never was in the past. Tifa was staring at a new person, but she didn't know if this person was completely different, or simply reformed.

She entered a sort of daze, not realizing the disconnect when Lightning released her hand. Tifa thought of her world; her bubble she had created for herself. She had done so in the past, living in the slums as she dreamed for bigger things without realizing how big her dreams were in actuality. Lightning came and burst that bubble, and now it appeared as if she was ready to do it again. There was this little voice in her head that she couldn't explain, and it told her something incomprehensible: this Lightning isn't Lightning.

Even as soldiers walked into the room to escort Lightning away, Tifa didn't budge an inch. The pink-haired woman stalled though, and leaned in close to her ear, "I showed Aerith the truth. I won't show you though because you already know, but I think you deserve the choice." She could still feel her whisper caress her ear as she stands alone in the room.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading!**


	6. Chapter 5

_**Disclaimer: I do not own FF7 or FF13.**_

* * *

They didn't bother handcuffing her again. Cloud had probably filled them in on how pointless it was and the soldiers that were escorting her didn't have the courtesy to tell her where she was going. Not that Lightning cared. She had a few guesses as to what's happening. Raines has most likely caught wind that she's still alive and so he'd like an explanation. For three years she's tried to keep these people out of her business, but there wasn't much she could do if they actively try to get in her way. The four GC soldiers that led her to the intended room stopped outside the door and snapped into salute; a recognition that Lightning didn't receive. She was no Guardian Corps soldier. All she did was open the door herself and stepped in. She wasn't alone, seeing Reno slumped down on his chair pulled up against the table situated in the middle of the room. He had a few new bruises, and Lightning smirked as she pulled up a seat across from him, "Have fun?"

"Ha. Ha." Reno punctuated each word with a groan, "Very funny. 'Have fun?' she says. They asked me stuff..."

She crosses her legs and arms, "What did you say?"

"What we all know: you're crazy." Leaning forward, he thumped his head against the table and remained as still as a statue, "Looks like you got the special treatment, miss 'I'm-the-badass-MIA-agent-and-I-can-do-whatever-the-hell-I-want'." Reno said is his best imitation of what he believed to be a girly, sassy voice. "You're all patched up while the _Turk_ gets to lick his own wounds. You don't even get handcuffed!"

"Put a leash on the SHINRA _dog_. What did you expect?" Lightning replied but he had a retort waiting for her.

"Yeah, after you get your face bashed in." Her eyes snapped over to Reno's trembling form and realized that he was snickering. _Ass_. He snorted "Twice, might I remind you. Bashed in _twice_." _Asshole_. She purposefully kicked the table, making his thick skull bounce on the surface with a loud crack. "Fuck…" Reno groaned, rolling his head to the side to massage the new bruise that's going to be on his forehead, "Chocobo-head let it slip earlier. Everyone looked so damn serious. I'm I the only one that finds it hilarious?"

She regarded the swelling in his face, "I find your face hilarious."

"That has got to be your lamest comeback."

"I'm serious." Lightning sighed, waving her hand to produce a curaga. It washed over him, immediately stopping the swelling before it patched the few broken ribs. "There. Now it just looks stupid."

"I'm not about to argue with the person who heals me." Reno chuckled, finally having some life seep back into him. He looked around and twisted his back to her so she could see his handcuffs, "Do you mind?" She didn't budge and he cleared his throat loudly, "DO you mind?"

"Not now."

"What-" The door opened and in walked Rydgea. "Y'know what?" Reno said to Lightning as the man sent him glares he promptly ignored, "You did _that_ again. The creepy thing where you know what's going to happen before it happens."

"Well, I'd like to see her get out of this one." Rydgea muttered and tossed a folder down onto the table in front of Lightning, "Never would've expected to see MIA agent Claire 'Lightning' Farron in the flesh." He looked casual enough, tossing his feet up and rocked his chair back but she sensed the acidity in his tone immediately.

"Rydgea." Lightning forced an acknowledgement grudgingly.

"So you've heard of me?"

"From another time and place. I haven't heard of _you_ specifically."

"Uhuh," He suddenly leaned forward, "and why are you with SHINRA?"

"I have my reasons."

"Let's hear them then."

She heard Reno snort before she answered him stoically, "No."

Silence feel between them as she held Rydgea's unblinking stare as if he thought he could intimidate her that way. Lightning didn't bat an eyelash though. "Are you being blackmailed then?" Rydgea asked, at which Reno snorted even louder. "Shut up." The brunette snapped, glaring at the red head, "I'll interrogate you later."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, _this_ is an interrogation?" Reno snickered, "Oh, I get it. You're at a lower paygrade then what Lightning was at so you've got to play by the rules. You shoulda seen how she tortured information out of Hojo. Brutal I tell ya."

"Reno, shut up." Lightning muttered.

"Okay, okay, alright. Make the person that's actually talking shut up."

"Torture?" Rydgea scowled, "I guess you've been hanging out with the wrong crowd for too long."

"They're methods that Raines has approved ages before you came into the picture." Lightning retorted, "Don't bother preaching morals or policy because we both know that I've been an exception to those from the very beginning. I get things done; do things that Raines wants to be done efficiently."

"Oh, I know. Doin' all the dirty work. Just like how you were Colonel Nabaat's pet during the Bodhum Genocide. I've heard of you… _murderer_." He had this look of triumph that flashed though his face and she believed the Lightning that he thinks she is would've actually felt the blow. For her though, it meant nothing. She killed thousands of people, destroyed God and usurped his throne, threatened the existence of another world and ruled as if she was entitled to the power to make decisions and choices that would change the world, or _worlds_ now, irrevocably. She couldn't get over the irony of how she had escaped judgement, but not punishment all those times, yet here she was being judged so easily as evil or good. This _fool_ was trying to give judgement in a way even she believes herself to be inadequate, and what made it worse was that all she was trying to do was to save lives.

"Your point?" Lightning calmly asked, lifting an eyebrow in question. "I seriously hope you're not going to waste my time trying to guilt me. It's not working. If Raines wants answers, he'll have to ask them himself. I'm not going to bother explaining myself to small-fry only to regurgitate it to Raines because the _small-fry_ can't get his head out of his ass to actually _listen_." Rolling her eyes, she noted the small camera built into the corner of the room and then glanced at the door, "You're not so upstanding yourself. The fact that you're Raines' new gofer proves it." She stared at him as if daring him to continue arguing with her, but he bit his tongue and pulled back. For the second time, the door opened and Barret walked in with an audible sigh.

"Haven't changed a bit have ya?" The large man said, leaning into the table, "I guess I should be spittin' mad at you but I think Tifa made it clear. Not sayin' I'm happy by the way."

"Barret." Lightning greeted cordially, "I hope you're not here to tell me how I've betrayed you. You wouldn't be the first."

"Nothin' of the sort." He said, "That's not my jig." Tossing his thumb over her shoulder to indicate the camera she noticed earlier, Barret continued, "We watched you wipe the table with Rydgea, and so did Raines. He's asked us to ship ya off to Academia."

"Academia?"

"Yeah." Leaning forward, Barret stood over her like a tower and his expression darkened considerably, "Then we'll see about punishment. You were always a bitch, but I'd never thought you'd stoop so low to become a traitor."

"Ooooh, that's some harsh words." Reno jeered as if to remind everyone that he was still there. "So Spark here gets shipped to Academia. What about me? Or the rest of the Turks you've captured?"

"The rest?" Barret echoed.

"Don't know huh? Guess our GC boss-man has his own agenda. Might wanna take that up with him."

"You oughta count your lucky stars then or else I'd have them hanging where everyone can see."

"I certainly hope that's your anger speaking." Lightning calmly remarked at Barret's poor choice of words, "Otherwise I don't see much difference between you and SHINRA."

"Tch." Barret retreated quietly, so unlike his old self who would've exploded in rage. "You better have a damn good reason."

"I wouldn't bet against me."

"We'll see." The AVALANCHE leader muttered, stalking towards the door hold it open, "Get going. We've prepared a transport for you."

"We should handcuff her." Rydgea interjected but the large man merely shook his head.

"No point."

"Then at least cast fog so she can't use magic."

"Cloud will be going with her. We've already made arrangements." Barret said, "He said he can handle it. Also, the Turk goes with her."

"Raines' orders?"

"I don't goddamn care. This is _my_ city and if Raines has beef with that, he can take it up with me. Seeing that he's gone behind my back and set this thing up, he'll be answering to me anyways. Lightnin' here isn't the only one I'm pissed at so you better fuck off too." Barret hissed, "If you're here in Edge, you're under _my_ command and you report to _me_. You blew up half of my highway without even _thinking_ of letting me know?"

"It was in the best interest of the citizens."

"So having a freakin' battalion conduct a covert mission right under my nose is in our best interest?"

"Barret-"

"Get outta here." The large man demanded, "And pack your bags cause you're heading straight back to Academia too."

"You know what?" Rydgea backed away as he threw his arms up, "Fine. If you can't see-"

" _Go_." The brown haired man stormed out, and Barret watched him leave before looking to Lightning. "You too. And take your new friend with you." Rising from her seat, she did was told. She had already said what she needed to say. Reno left the room first, and then she followed. "For the record," Barret spoke to her as she passed, "you're fucking stupid, but I still trust you more than Raines. Maybe I'm fucking stupid for thinking that too, but I'm hoping you can prove me wrong."

"No promises."

"Wouldn't be worth a thing coming from you anyways."

"Glad you know me so well then." Lightning remarked as new AVALANCHE soldiers flanked her side and led her way.

…

Somehow, Tifa finds herself in a situation that she's not too unfamiliar with. Of course, Lightning continues to blow her mind, but she wonders in hindsight if there has ever been a time that the solder hadn't blown her mind. _"I think you deserve the choice."_ The fighter stumbled out of the holding cell and back out into the hallway. Lightning had said that to her, but she had no idea what it meant. What choice? Shaking her head, the fighter managed to wander around lost in the haze of her thoughts before Cloud found her again. It appeared more convincing as the days went by that the blond man had become her emotional confident in Aerith's absence. Somehow, he just knew what to say.

He approached her, but not with words. Instead, he handed her a towel, "It's quite a storm."

Only realizing that she had been soaked to the bones now, Tifa accepted the towel gratefully. "A ninety nine point nine percent of thundershowers." Tifa replied wryly, "One hundred percent chance of being struck by Lightning though."

"And get a shock of your lifetime."

"What are the actual chances though?" Tifa hummed thoughtfully.

"Something about one in a million?"

"And getting struck twice?"

"One in twelve thousand?"

Quirking an eyebrow, Tifa rolled her eyes, "How do you know these things?"

He shrugged, "Common knowledge?"

"Seriously."

"I listen to the radio a lot." Cloud sighed, "When I'm driving to places. I just turn the volume up until I can hear it."

"I knew you should've gotten a minivan instead."

"You're still going on about that?"

"I won't have to worry about you going on a madman's chase with a minivan." Tifa sighed, "I'm furious with you too y'know. For keeping me in the dark."

"I figured." She stopped to watch Cloud scratch the back of his head as he made an attempt to explain himself before she even asked, "I wanted to keep you out of this because… I wasn't sure what I'd come across. I wanted to take Rufus down but, maybe I wasn't prepared either, but… Fang and the others… they died because-"

"It wasn't SHINRA that killed them."

"But it was on the day SHINRA fell. I know there's no connection, and it's not like taking SHINRA down would change anything. I just wanted to finish what we started. I thought that Lightning would want me to do that."

"And suddenly it turns out she's the mastermind playing for the other team."

"There's a reason." He sounded so sure, and Tifa wanted to ask him where all his confidence came from. Without another word, Tifa pulled Cloud close and embraced him tightly. His body stiffened momentarily, but he soon relaxed before returning her hold.

Burying her face into his neck, and simply took a moment to herself. He was strong, his arms firm and unyielding, and she knew that he would protect her from the beginning to the bitter end with no questions asked. "We'll find Aerith." Tifa whispered, feeling her body finally cave beneath the stress and tension. He held her up though, and held her closer when her she clenched her fists around his clothes to fight the trembles from taking over her body again. "We'll find Aerith and… I-I'll punch Light again. Cloud, I-"

"Tifa…"

"I still love her." Tifa's voice cracked, "What should I… What should I do?"

"Nothing."

"But-"

"We'll listen to her; hear her side of the story first but until she tells us, there's nothing we can do. Lightning's Lightning. She's… always been difficult. But she's not SHINRA. I _know_ she isn't. If you can't trust her yet, then trust me." Cloud murmured against her ear, "She's alive, and I think we can be happy about that. Forget about what she's been doing, forget about who she's working with; just… forget about it all for now. She's alive, Tifa. Isn't that… great? Lightning is _alive_."

It was so simple.

Of course, focus on the good and not the bad. Ignorance is a bliss, but it was only for now. The days she had spent looking for Lightning after that night haunted her in her nightmares. She wanted to move on and forget, but things were never that easy.

* * *

 ** _\- Three years ago -_**

* * *

 _A deep breath shuddered out from her tight lungs. Her chest feels compact and heavy, a deadly weight sinking in as she hesitates a first step towards the trees. Nature around Midgar was scarce, but there were sporadic traces of trees and in one area, enough trees to be considered a forest of sorts. The moment a hand falls onto her shoulders it feels as of her knees were ready to give away from beneath, and they trembled visibly no matter how much she wanted to hide it. "We'll find them." Cloud says softly, his eyes determined and sure. "I know we will." He doesn't look good, his arm is wrapped in a cast, a few broken bones and a dislocated shoulder while Tifa suffered a concussion and a broken rib from the magic spell that had knocked her out. They were in walking condition though, and that meant they were strong enough to help in the search and rescue mission Raines had immediately put out after finding out that Lightning, the only one in his Special Ops that wasn't dead or a traitor, was missing._

 _Her feet were heavy, as if cannon balls were chained to her ankles, but Tifa forced them forward and trekked through the wooded area. She kept close to Cloud, neither wandering too far from one another, and scoured the area. Truthfully, Tifa didn't know what she was looking for. A hint. A trace. Maybe... Her stomach sunk even further and she wanted to hurl. Maybe... a body._

 _Transports were zooming about over their heads, hopeful that a bird's eye view would help. She had almost grown accustomed to nature's lull before Cloud's voice jolted her awake. "Tifa!" He called out to her. Standing not too far from her, he appeared to stand up from where he had been kneeling and waved her over. She dodged the overgrowth and rushed to his side. When she saw what he had found, bile and stomach acid surged up her throat and forced her to clamp a hand over her mouth._

 _Blood. A lot of blood._

 _It was dried already, but the grass, the leaves, everything around had traces of blood dying it a dark brownish crimson. Cloud didn't even wait before he pulled out his phone to report his findings, and everything he said about sending coordinates or getting samples was deaf to her ears._

 _Tifa knew. They didn't need a blood test to be done. She just knew that it was Lightning's blood and that meant a body would most likely be near. When she awoke in the medical bay of one of the first GC responders to the sudden explosion of Sazh's transport, she could still see Lightning's blood soaking her arms even though it had been cleaned off. When she found Cloud hunched over sitting in a seat pulled up to the feet of her bed, and when she saw Barret struggling to get onto his feet to begin a search despite missing an arm, Tifa knew._

 _Lightning was gone._

 _Now that she sees the blood, it's even harder to deceive herself. Lightning would want her to face reality, she'd want Tifa to be strong, so Tifa held back her grief. That was a mistake, and clearly she shouldn't have thought of what Lightning would do in her place because she had seen what the Purge had done to the soldier. Lebreau's words from way back then resounds in her ear, and she finally understands why Lightning didn't cry during Serah's funeral._

 _The loss had been so great, done so much damage, that she had been thoroughly gutted of emotions. "Tifa?" Cloud speaks to her in a whisper, "I can handle this. You should go back and-"_

 _"No." The word escapes her first before it registered in her mind. She was internally screaming to get away and do as Cloud said. Tifa didn't want to see, she didn't want to find her fears personified in a corpse left in the forest. Yet she refused his kindness. "I-I need to find her."_

 _After that, Tifa took every step in constant fear of what she may find. The horrors of the forest took root in her subconscious to manifest in her nightmares._

 _The blood test that came in a day later confirmed what she already knew; the blood had belonged to Lightning. She didn't find the soldier though. No body to bury and nothing for Tifa to put to rest. That made it worse. It allowed her to be disillusioned and hope for what she knew was impossible, and it made her think and imagine all the worse case scenarios. The thought of Lightning's body rotting in some ditch made her sick because Lightning deserved so much more. Each step she took in that forest felt as if she died a little bit more on the inside._

* * *

 _ **\- Present Time -**_

* * *

"She's alive." Tifa repeated as if she needed to further cement that fact in her head, "She's alive…"

* * *

 **Okay! Wow, I'm jumping all over the timeline huh? Hopefully, the transitions aren't too awkward.**

 **The drama continues (and will continue for a few more chapters)!**

 **It's great to see returning readers and to have your support! It means a lot. And thank-you for letting me know about any typos, etc. Help is appreciated!**


	7. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own FF7 or FF13.**

* * *

It was a nice thought; the thought that Cloud and herself were bound by the hip. They had been once, physically, sexually, but never emotionally. Strangely, it was only after their separation that they connected emotionally. Tifa wasn't embarrassed to admit that, and it wasn't a topic she would discuss freely, but what was between her and Cloud was something different. She was ashamed for other reasons – largely her betrayal of Lightning's trust and her failure to atone for her mistakes – but never would she be ashamed of being in a relationship with Cloud once in the past. That experience changed her, for better and worse; it helped her grow and mature. There had always been this rift of understanding between them for some reason. Tifa expected things from Cloud that he couldn't give, and Cloud probably wanted things from her that only Aerith could give. They both had their eyes on other people, and over-estimated their feelings for each other.

She and Cloud were bound by the hip. They were soulmates, but they weren't lovers. If he was the right hand, she'd be the left. If he was the right foot, she'd be the left. So if he ever took a step, she'd follow naturally so that they could walk together. That was why Tifa was at quite a loss when she found out that Cloud was going to Academia, and that Lightning was also being brought there. In hindsight, the fact that Raines wanted Lightning brought back to Academia was no surprise, but why did Cloud have to go too? As she sat there in the cell mulling over Lightning's words to her, Cloud and Barret were off making their own decisions and reaching agreements without her. Was it fun? Tifa thought bitterly. Was it really that fun to leave her out? She hated being left behind, but everyone seemed intent on doing that, claiming that it was in her best interest.

So that's why she finds herself standing beside Barret, watching as Lightning and the Turk are escorted onto the GC transport. Cloud has already boarded after giving her a quick FYI, which completely ruined the nice and supportive mood that was between them. Her fists clenched at her side, eyes never leaving Lightning's form as the pink-haired woman boarded without looking back at her. Not once. "You're not going?" Snapping out of her thoughts she looked at Barret, surprised at his question.

"What?"

"You can go." He huffed, "Not like I can say that you can or can't."

"But what about the kids?"

"Marlene and Denzel?" Barret laughed, "I'm sure I can handle two kids. I'm the man runnin' AVALANCHE!"

"Barret…"

"Well, I might've missed the boat when it came to you and Cloud and whatever's between you two now, but I'm not thick enough to miss what was between Lightning and you. You two were like... best friends."

For a moment, Tifa resisted the urge to smack her face with her hand. "Best friends?" Raising an eyebrow at his blank expression, Tifa sighed heavily. It was no surprise though, her relationship with Lightning was... _shy._ She knew in her heart that she adored Lightning like no one else, and just being close made her feel comfortable, safe, and warm even though the soldier seemed to encompass the exact opposite. Lightning was dangerous, she was apathetic towards most things, and cold towards everything else. She always felt so untouchable; a far off existence that she wanted to have but could never own. Her relationship with Lightning had never gone past the light touches, the supportive hugs, or shy kisses shared only in privacy. It was more supportive than romantic. Other than Cloud and Aerith, no one else clued in, especially not Barret who couldn't notice a big neon billboard until he walked right into it. "I wouldn't say she's my best friend."

"Then whatcha waitin' for?" Barret smacked her back, "You gotta go keep an eye on Cloud too. Who knows what kinda trouble he's going to get himself in. You don't pay attention for a moment and he goes blowing up my highways."

"Are you sure?" Tifa asked, although she was already itching to run towards the transport.

"Go. I've gotcha covered." Smiling thankfully, Tifa started running before Barret called out to her again, "Hey!" Twisting around, she saw him give her a thumbs up, "Go get her."

"Eh?"

Throwing his head up, he howled with laughter before stalking back towards the base. She stood there for a good minute in shock. Maybe… Barret knew more than he let on. "Thanks!" Tifa yelled after recovering, and rolled her eyes at his lazy wave. Jogging up to the transport, Tifa smiled warmly at the GC soldiers there as she boarded. It reminded her of the time she had first met Sazh and the transport he had picked them up in. She returned the small smirk Cloud gave her and quickly sought out Lightning.

Cloud was right. There was no point worrying about things that was out of her control. The pink haired woman was sitting by the windows with her elbow propped up on the cup holder to her right while her chin sat on her fist. For someone that's being accused of being a traitor, she looked bored. When Tifa approached, she didn't even flinch and acted as if the fighter wasn't even there. "You're looking relaxed." Tifa commented before slipping onto the vacant seat beside Lightning. She didn't react at all, didn't even spare her a look of acknowledgement. "It's childish of you to ignore me." Tifa continued, hoping to irk some sort of response.

"I'm not ignoring you." Lightning muttered, finally breaking her muted silence, "You made a statement. What's there for me to say afterwards? Besides, whatever I say now can be used against me later."

There was a long sigh that interrupted their brief conversation, and Tifa felt the first simmer of impatience watching Rydgea take the seat directly across from her, "I don't think it matters what you say." The man remarked, "Too late for that now." Right when she finally got Lightning to talk to her, he had to go steal the spotlight for himself. Tifa resisted a loud groan upon seeing the pink-haired woman clamp up like a shell of reclusiveness. "What? No witty comeback?" The man challenged, "You'll be swimming with the big fish in Academia. Other than Raines, I'm sure the PSICOM would _love_ to know why Jihl's favorite decided to go help SHINRA."

Tifa shifted in her seat, frowning as she watched Rydgea claim his own form of victory after Lightning continued to remain silent. Glancing at Cloud, he looked as if he was just as busy as Lightning was staring out the window and even the Turk decided to stay out in favor of whistling a small tune to himself. "Don't have a single worry in the world... It's unlike you-" Tifa said, deciding to start her conversation all over as she buckled herself in since the transport was beginning to lift off.

"Is that how I look to you?" Lightning responded, much to Tifa's surprise. Turning her eyes from her seatbelt, she was met with the solemn teal irises watching her steadily. She couldn't break eye contact for the life of her. Her heart began to pound faster, and her mouth dried. "What did you expect me to do? Get angry? Yell insults? Let him" Lightning nodded her chin towards Rydgea, "provoke me?"

"No, I-"

"You couldn't be any farther from the truth."

Tifa could feel her ears burn with indignation. All she was trying to do was to talk to Lightning, to take the first step in regaining what they had lost, but the soldier has been nothing but dismissing and hostile. Was she trying to tell her that what they shared in the past meant nothing? Tifa wasn't the only one that saw Lightning's coldness as what it was. "Hey," Rydgea snapped, "she's only trying to-"

"Enough." Cloud's voice spoke over all of them, firm and unrelenting. Tifa sat in slight awe wondering where he learned to speak like that. One word and it told the world of his silent authority. She met his eyes, solemn but unreadable, "If Lightning doesn't want to talk, then leave her alone."

Huffing her anger in her cheeks, Tifa turned her glare to the floor and listened to the Turk's irritating whistling. She couldn't understand what Lightning was thinking and it was driving her up the wall. Three years she had left, leaving Tifa to believe that she was dead. Burying the future she had imagined with the soldier was like taking a knife to her own wrist; spending every night lying in bed staring at the ceiling as sleep alluded in her fight against insomnia was a nightmare; mourning over the treasured necklace that had become too much of a painful burden for her to wear was like a dagger to the gut. Was it so childish of her to want Lightning to respond to her at the very least? Even Cloud felt as if he was turning on her after telling her that he understood. Maybe it was childish of her, but wasn't it deserved? In that moment, the petty part of her that felt jilted didn't want to sit by Lightning. She didn't want to sit by Cloud either, but moving to sit by Rydgea would give him the wrong message and she was above using someone else's affections for her to get Lightning to respond. "Tifa?" Rydgea called out to her as if he had read her thoughts, "Do you want to sit-"

" _Shut_. _Up_." For the first time, Lightning broke out of her position, resting both feet on the ground solidly and hands on her lap. She had growled those words as if Rydgea had actually successfully provoked her, and she looked ready to kill. The quiet outburst earned stares from everyone, the whistling stopped, and despite hating Lightning in this moment, Tifa felt flattered in a way that no amount of sweet-talking could do. Suddenly, sitting beside Lightning wasn't so bad. She preferred it.

Rydgea cleared his throat, but nonetheless remained silent. A dark tension loomed over them for the rest of the trip, and even the attempts at whistling from the Turk died after a few broken chirps. She didn't know the red-head, but she thought that maybe he was trying to lighten up the mood in his own way. In front of everyone else, Tifa was the calm and motherly figure that would insult no one and do her utmost to support the people around her. Fundamentally, she was that kind of person. In Lightning's presence though, it was like another personality would emerge. She didn't need to be the pillar of strength and support. In a way, she was Tifa's outlet for her childish side that no one ever sees entirely but catches glimpses of. There were expectations forced onto her, but with Lightning she could be free. Thinking back to the starry eyes Rydgea gave her, he probably has over-inflated preconceptions of her already. "I'm tired." Tifa whispered softly, only for Lightning to hear, "It's a statement so you don't have to say anything, and I'm not asking." Without hesitating, she slipped her arm into Lightning's and pulled the pink haired woman closer to her so she could rest her head against her shoulder. Closing her eyes, the fighter snuggled closer when there was no protest. Sleeping under such circumstances was next to impossible, but just a rest to ease frazzled nerves was simple enough to do.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! It's a quiet now, but Lightning begins to stir things up next chapter!**


	8. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own FF7 or FF13.**

* * *

Academia doesn't change. As a relic of human modernization and advancement in technology, growth can only reach a certain point before it touches the peak and tapers off. That was how Lightning saw it. The glass buildings shimmered as they flew by towards the Academy with the airship already locked in to dock. The GC soldiers that came with them on the ship were prepping Reno, making sure that his handcuffs were in place before patting him down once more while she still stood with no binds and with magic at her disposal. None of them have yet to realize that she isn't who they think she is, and even though they realize that she has her own agenda, they're too optimistic about what it would involve. SHINRA was nothing but the first stepping stone, the thinnest layer that they could peel away from her and it wouldn't matter. She had more cards to play, but if the dealer gives her a winning hand from the beginning, she may as well just take it and run as far as she can with it.

If they think that she's their precious GC agent, then she'll play the role. The benefit of looking exactly like the person they think she is makes it easier to just pick up the role as if she were some actress with a part to play. Waiting for the transport to dock, she exchanges one more look with Reno before the Turk is shoved out into the hangar. Soldiers flank their side, no doubt news of her return has been spread, and the moment she steps out the murmurs cease. All eyes fall on her, and once again, she's paraded in front of the people as some figurehead. She couldn't care less about what she represents though or what others thought of her. "Left and remembered as a hero, returning as a traitor." Rydgea muttered beneath his breath from where he was following her closely.

Lightning was sure she had offended some value or ideal he holds on a pedestal, explaining his obvious hostility towards her. That's right, Lightning fought a sneer, he called her a murderer. There were people like Raines, Jihl, and Lebreau who would say that her actions were a necessary evil, and Rydgea would most definitely be of the group of people who thinks otherwise. If he thinks that he's a shining beacon of justice, then he has another thing coming. She didn't respond to his words, kept her head up as she's led deeper into the Academy. "Hey, hey, easy with the hands there!" Reno yelled before he was shoved into a room while she was led to a separate one. Rydgea stood by her door, and the smug look on his face told her of the pride he feels. The fool probably thinks he's going to get credit for 'bringing her in' as if she were some criminal. Right, _murderer_ ; Lightning reminded herself.

She belatedly noticed that both Cloud and Tifa had left her vicinity, only tipped off by that fact when the blond man returned to relieve Rydgea of his post. She watched him as he watched the brunette leave before closing the door firmly behind himself. "I had no active part in capturing those other two Turks." Cloud said suddenly, "I do know though, that it was done behind Barret's back. I wouldn't be surprised if Raines had them brought here."

A deal was a deal. Lightning crossed her arms, "Aerith isn't here. Not on Pulse, not on Cocoon, not on Gaia."

Confusion was immediately evident and Cloud shuffled closer as if it would magically help him understand better, "What?"

"Like I said, I'm the only one that can bring you to her."

"Where is she?"

"Somewhere safe."

"Lightning-"

"You still haven't told me where the Turks are."

"I don't know."

"Then find out." The pink haired woman shrugged, "I hold my end of the bargains I make. Whether it's to you or to Rufus Shinra."

"A bargain? So that's what's between you two?" Cloud latched onto that small little detail and began digging, "What kind of bargain?"

"He gives me anything I want, and I keep him safe." Lightning responded, hanging the bait in front of him although it wouldn't really matter if he takes it or not. The truth will come out sooner or later.

"Lightning, what are you after?"

"I'll tell you later."

"Why not tell me now?"

Moving from her place, she drew close enough to Cloud, "Because now is not the right time. I'm after different things. Let me be honest with you. I'd rather tell you that everything I've done is to save the world, but what I'll have to say once Raines comes in is that I've done everything for revenge."

"A rather large contrast."

"I've got all the evidence and proof for you to believe me."

"I'm not the one you need to convince." Cloud revealed.

"I'll hold you to that then."

She could feel his searching gaze, anticipate the question that was teasing the tip of his tongue. Instead, he bottled the question for another time, "Raines will be here briefly." With that, they retreated to their respective sides and waited until the said man arrived. Cloud left to give them privacy when Raines entered. The man paused at the door, his eyes guarded and his posture stiff. He appears as if he doesn't want to believe what he's seeing. It wouldn't be of a surprise to her if he preferred her death over knowing that she had been alive and helping the people he was trying to catch escape capture. Neither spoke, and Lightning kept her face straight in his vain attempts to try to read her. "You're..." He breaks the heavy silence, "Why?"

He didn't know what to say? Now that was a surprise coming from someone that's so well spoken. She had a part to play though, a role given to her and she would make the most use of it. "I have my reasons."

"Reasons?" His countenance changed in a blink of an eye and she could see the betrayal twisting his expression, "Reasons?! What could possibly be so important that you completely forgot about _us_?! You've been dead to us for THREE years!"

"For a reason." Lightning answered curtly.

"Care to explain yourself?" Raines snapped, "I thought I had lost _everyone_ on that day - my most capable and closest officers, my friends and my family." He stalked up to Lightning, his fists clenched at his side as he stared down his nose, "Why are you working for SHINRA?"

"They have their use."

"Use? What use would criminals and tyrants have in a world that doesn't need or want them anymore? Everything you've fought for, everything that AVALANCHE had fought for, everything that Fang, Vanille, and Sazh had died trying to accomplish-"

"You're getting ahead of yourself." Lightning cut in, "Fang, Vanille, and Sazh didn't die fighting SHINRA."

"Then what about Jessie, Biggs, and Edge?" Rains continued on his rant, "Then what did they die for? Do you realize what you've done helping Rufus?"

"I betrayed them." Lightning said lowly, "Is that what you think? Ridiculous." He opened his mouth to say more, but she spoke over him, "SHINRA is gone. You've got your new city. The past is the past. Whether he's sitting in jail serving his time with all these charges slapped against him, or if you decide to put a damn bullet through his head, it doesn't change a damn thing."

"Better than to have him live as a free man. He has to face his crimes-"

"Not yet-"

"He killed Colonel Nabaat. That's an affront to our country and people-"

"He didn't kill Jihl and he didn't order for her to be killed."

"Why are you defending him?!"

"Because it's the truth." Lightning stated firmly, tone clipped and poignant. "Jihl didn't die because of _some_ SHINRA grunt. You'd think she'd be taken out so easily?"

"Trust is a fickle thing." She wasn't lost on the double entendre.

"You know better than I do she trusted no one but me." Lightning refuted, "She spoke to me, she asked _me_ to kill her. To do what was necessary. She was the one that told me that Sephiroth was the one that infected her."

"Sephiroth?" Raines repeated, frowning deeply at the unfamiliar name, "Why would he kill her?"

"Does a mad man need a reason?"

"So you're trying to tell me that you've been helping Rufus Shinra escape capture just because he wasn't responsible for Colonel Nabaat's death? Did you just happen to forget all of his other crimes against humanity?"

"Pales in comparison to Sephiroth."

"Then why don't you enlighten me? May as well tell Barret, Cloud, and Tifa why you've gone and stabbed them in the back as well."

Lightning grit her teeth as rage started to simmer. "I'm protecting them."

"Protecting? So helping Shinra is helping them?"

"I'm putting them out of the fight." Lightning hissed, "I'm putting Shinra on the goddamn chopping block in their place!"

"You're not convincing anyone."

"Then what about you? Didn't you go behind Barret's back to gallivant across Gaia?"

"To look for Shinra!"

"To keep Tifa and Barret away from the fighting!" Lightning argued, "I'm fighting Sephiroth because that's the last mission Jihl gave me before I had to shoot her in the head! He almost killed Cloud, Aerith, and Tifa! He put a fucking blade through her!" Her voice resounded in the small room with no reply to follow. Like a string strung too taunt, her body thrummed and the angry hisses grew louder in her ear. The chaos was reacting to her, and _that_ wasn't something she wanted now. She clamped her eyes shut, steadied her breathing before the deathly silence of the room consumed her.

"You're not moving an inch from this city until I've sorted this out. I've got my eyes on you." Raines' clipped voice pierced her calm, and she resurfaced from her mind, opening her eyes to see that the man had already started to leave. The door closed with a loud bang behind him, and alone in the room again, Lightning leaned back on the chair and stared at the light hanging from the roof. Her mind began to whirl with contingency plans. Getting caught hadn't been on her to-do list, and now she had to make the appropriate changes. There was no question that Cloud, Tifa and Barret would insist on getting involved in her business, Raines would try to cage her, and the last thing she needed was all the GC policy and regulation crap from HR breathing down her neck.

Like hell she was just going to sit here. Marching straight towards the door, Lightning kicked it loudly, "Open up!"

Clearly, Raines hadn't walked far enough to miss her outburst. "Lightning enough-"

"I'll tell you where Rufus is." There was a pause, and then the door opened again.

Raines stood on the other end, and the pink haired woman took the quick moment to scan the area. Two guards stood outside in the empty hallway. That was enough to work for her. "Finally doing something smart-"

"Yeah, _real_ smart." Lightning interrupted, focusing her glare on Raines as a ruinaga launched from her hand and nailed him straight in the gut. It erupted, pushing him against the wall with an immeasurable force and anyone caught within its expanding circumference was caught in the attack. The two soldiers were launched off their feet. "Do you want to tell me where you're keeping the Turks?"

"Lightning, you-"

"Don't waste my time." At her beckon, the Crimson Blitz materialized before his very eyes. Piercing the wall a hair's width away from his ear, "I think… you've mistaken me for someone else." His eyes widened, fists clenching at his side, "I thought it'd be easier if I played the part, but now I know it's just going to be a huge pain in the ass. And for the record, I don't work for SHINRA; Rufus is working for me. Now, you've two choices. One, you _help_ me as I try to take down the world's worst psychopath or whatever the hell he is from destroying the world. Or two, you're going to get the hell out of my way. If you don't, I'm going to kill whoever you send after me and if it gets annoying, I'm going to come and put this blade through you. Trust me when I tell you that I get annoyed _really_ easily." Yanking the Crimson Blitz out, she held the sharp tip steadily against his throat, "If it makes you feel any better, I'm not the Lightning you know. I'm the one that killed her."

He swallowed thickly, "You think… you scare me?" Slowly as if he was gathering his courage, the determination started to gleam in his fierce stare, "You're nothing but a murderer, a _freak_ who stole the face of my best subordinate. I will hunt you down-"

"Then you're asking me to kill you right now. Don't worry, you'll see me on the other side." A dark portal of swirling black mist opened behind her where shadowy limbs reached out and grasped at her like a weeping child would to their mother. Her skin was so pale when contrasted with the unearthly darkness that had swallowed her whole, and her teal blue eyes glowed like beacons of blue flame, "Rufus made a deal with the Goddess of Death. You'd be stupid to try and fight me."

* * *

 **Since school's starting soon, I anticipate that my updates will slow... Hopefully I'll still post a chapter per week.**

 **Thanks for reading!**


	9. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own FF7 or FF13.**

* * *

Dropping her blade, she swiftly brought the hilt of her blade to his temple and knocked him unconscious. Depositing Raines and the other two GC soldiers into the room she was previously in, she locked the door and headed down the hallways. Thanking the memories of the fragment, she made her way into Raines office. Her eyes scoured the documents neatly filed on his desk, sorting through the plethora of papers and reports. There was hardly anything related to SHINRA; all there was, was a correspondence between him and a Godo Kisaragi. "Wutai?" Lightning mumbled to herself, filing the name for later use before she left his office. Ignoring those that cast her weary looks but not knowing better as to who she is, Lightning entered the elevator and headed down towards the detainment cells. If Reno were to be somewhere, it would be there.

Individuals held for questioning were usually kept there until they've exhausted whatever information the GC wanted before being shipped into actual prisons. Rydgea was nowhere in sight, and neither were Cloud and Tifa. As of yet, the alarm hasn't sounded so she concludes that either Raines is still out cold, or that no one has found him yet. Stepping out of the elevator, Lightning glanced left and right to make sure she was clear before jogging down the long hallway lined with the cells. "Reno." Lightning called out to the red-haired man upon finding him hunched over the table seated at the center of one of the many cells. He peeked up, twisting around to see Lightning standing at his door and staggering out of his seat.

"How did you-" Reno started, "You mean they let you walk free?"

"As if. We're getting out of here." Bringing her back to Pulse was the _one_ mistake that someone who would want to capture her shouldn't make. Without so much as a thought, a dark rift tore open near where Reno was standing, "That will take you to Oerba."

"Oerba? Why the hell are you sending me to Oerba?"

"Just shut up and listen. I'll meet up with you there later." Lightning hissed, "I'm going to see if I can find out more about Tseng and Elena-"

"Oh! About those two!" Reno darted towards her, pressing his hand against the glass wall of his encasement, "That guy, the GC, he said something about se-se- what was it? Sep-puku or something like that. Seppuku."

"Seppuku?"

"Saying that they'd probably have them perform Seppuku and that I'd be following them. I think he was trying to intimidate me. Hell, I don't even know that that means!"

"Alright. Just go now."

"Yeah, yeah," he ran towards the rift, "don't stand me up."

Rolling her eyes, she didn't wait to see him disappear into the portal before she went on her own way. The thought of going back up to Raines and beating the answer out of him had crossed her mind, but a man like him wouldn't break easily. Not to mention, knocking him unconscious and throwing him prisoner to his own base probably lost her some brownie points. The less enemies she had, the better, and clearly, she wasn't making any friends in the Guardian Corps. That's why she went off to look for the only two who she still had a chance with. Somehow, she'd managed to make her way down to the detainment cells without drawing much attention to herself, but time wasn't on her side. It never was. Sorting through her memories as if it were a file cabinet, she pulled out the piece of information that served her purpose best and went with it. Her next destination was the GC training rooms, no doubt filled with a few extra uniforms hanging in the lockers. No lock stood challenger to her magic, and she quickly changed into the regular uniform. The hat was pulled down over her face, and she tried to tuck in her rose colored hair as best as possible.

The moment she stepped out of the locker room, the alarm rang. It echoed loudly over the intercom, repeating the code color over and over again. The uniform allowed her to blend into the crowd as she made her way up towards the offices. It was just an assumption, but she could guess that's where Cloud and Tifa would be. Slipping through all the commotion, Lightning rounded the corner and scowled seeing the one man she didn't want to see. Rydgea was standing in the middle of the hallway barking out orders to any soldier than ran past him and she didn't want to risk it. Her situation only got worse seeing Tifa appear, jogging towards the brunette and engaging him in conversation. She looked panicked, and Cloud was nowhere to be seen. "Fine." Lightning muttered to herself, jogging down the adjacent hallway before cracking her fist against the glass covering over the fire alarm and pulled the small lever. It was like pouring gasoline over a fire, and the chaos erupted when the fire alarm sounded as well.

It hadn't been her intention to create such in uproar, but she only did what was necessary. Rushing back out into the hallway, Lightning smirked upon seeing Tifa and Rydgea part ways and she quickly followed after the black-haired woman. Noting the doorway to Tifa's left a little distance ahead of her, Lightning suddenly picked up her speed, sprinting straight towards the fighter. Before Tifa could even react to the presence behind her, she clapped her hand over Tifa's mouth and pulled her into the room.

"Mmmph! Mmph! MMMM!" Tifa flailed her arms in the moment of surprise and Lightning could do little but wrap her arm firmly around the fighter in a bear hug.

"Tifa, it's me-" A thick skull bashing into her nose was enough to break Lightning's grip. Recoiling from the hit, the pink haired woman nursed her nose.

"L-Light! What are you-" Tifa stammered, "Do you know- WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! Are you insane!"

"Tifa, I can explain-"

"He's unconscious! You knocked Raines out!"

"Did you talk to him?"

"You _knocked_ him _out_." Tifa punctuated.

"Good." Lightning breathed a sigh of relief. At least Raines didn't have the opportunity to go babbling about her real identity as an imposter.

" _Good_?" Tifa repeated incredulously, "What's good!?"

"Where's Cloud?"

A hand grasped her wrist, "Light, why are you doing this?"

"Because I don't have time, Tifa." Lightning stressed, "I'm not going to sit here and wait for whatever sentence they're going to try to force on me."

"Light-"

" _Please_." Stepping closer to Tifa, Lightning shifted their hands slightly so that the fighter's fell into hers, "Tifa, I'm asking you to do this for me." Holding Tifa's searching gaze, she gave up nothing but an earnest stare for her to find. Tightening her hold on Tifa's hand, Lightning gave her just the slightest tug as she allowed their fingers to brush, "Please."

Tifa caved, firmly lacing their hands together in some unspoken promise. "What do you need me to do?"

"Contact Cloud. Tell him to meet us here."

"Alright." Tifa sighed, turning away slightly as she held up her phone to her ear. "Cloud? I found Lightning. Yes…" Releasing a deep breath, the pink haired woman surveyed the small room while Tifa finished the conversation. She told him which room they were in, and to avoid letting anyone else know.

"Thank you." Lightning said after Tifa finished the phone call, but as she tried to break the contact between their hands, the fighter's hold on her tightened even more until an inkling of pain could be felt.

"Light, I want the truth." Tifa said firmly, "I know you're keeping a lot of things from me, and I'll do as you say for now. But, you're going to tell me what you're really after."

"I will-"

"The Turk's gone. Cloud told me. I don't know where you took him, or _how_ you did it without breaking into his cell and my gut is telling me that's how you plan on escaping yourself. Why… did you stay and look for us?"

"You wanted to see Aerith again. I can take you to her."

"You're not answering my question."

"I'd rather have you two where I can keep an eye on you. Since you know I'm alive, it'll only put you in greater danger." Lightning reasoned, "I know you have questions, but I can't answer them here. We'll leave once Cloud gets here."

"One more thing-"

"Tifa, I said later."

"No." The fighter insisted, forcefully pulling on Lightning's hand so that the other couldn't turn away, "I didn't turn you in to the GC, so now you owe me."

For a moment, Lightning wondered why she was even entertaining this. Shifting her weight, the pink haired woman scowled, "I saved your life-"

"That was then, this is now. You owe me."

"Ignoring all principles of fairness, fine." Snatching her hand away from Tifa, she crossed it petulantly across her chest, "What do you want?"

"I take my own form of thanks." Tifa said, "I'll tell you later." Walking briskly towards the door, the fighter opened it and peered outside to find the hallways void of people. "Where did everyone go?"

"The fire alarm." Lightning answered, casually leaning against the wall, "In this kind of situation, you have to make the right call. Decide if the fire alarm is a bluff and continue the search for the wanted fugitive, or risk having everyone burn to death. Seeing Raines is currently out of commission, I guess Rydgea decided that everyone's safety is more important than capturing me."

"But isn't it obvious that it's a bluff?"

"You might think so, but not for him." She eyed Tifa carefully for her reaction, "He doesn't exactly have the highest opinion of me."

Clearly, the fighter remained oblivious to the fact, "What do you mean?"

"He knows what happened in the Purge. To him, I'm a murderer. I'm sure he thinks that setting a fire is nothing compared to the other crimes I've committed. After all, it's not like I'm going to sit inside a burning building so I've got to make my escape. He's probably waiting outside for me and already has the area closed off." Lightning elaborated, " _And_ since there's a risk of fire, all fire doors will be on lockdown acting as a prison in itself so I won't be able to access the hangar or any other major facility that might help me. It also means that the elevators aren't working, explaining why Cloud is taking so long."

"And after saying all of that, how are you going to escape?" Tifa asked, "Rydgea probably already knows that Cloud and I are still inside. He'll come looking for us."

"Not unless he knows it's safe to re-enter the building." The soldier, brushed past Tifa and into the hallway, "The thing is, all of these fire doors and barriers that's keeping me in isn't actually keeping me in. It's keeping _them_ out."

"Then it's also keeping Cloud out."

Lightning gave Tifa a wry look, "Cloud knows you're here, and he's the type to run into the fire rather than away." Motioning for Tifa to follow, Lightning headed towards the stairway to kick open the door. They could already hear the footsteps echo in the tall space. "I told you."

"I know he wouldn't leave me behind." Tifa huffed and glared at Lightning, "Unlike someone else I know."

She would've had to be deaf to miss Tifa's remark, but she chose to react little to it. Both women peered down the stairway and it took a few minutes before Cloud arrived, heaving for breath. "You-" He panted, "Lightning, you're… insane."

"That's debatable."

"No, no it's not." Cloud shook his head, leaning against the banister, "I just ran up thirty flights of stairs and-"

"You won't have to move. Much." Turning around, she lifted her hand and focused on the space in front. Darkness swirled like a whirlpool, and in the corner of her eyes, she noticed everyone freezing stiff. "This will take us to Oerba. Then," Lightning added, knowing that she would need this to keep Cloud and Tifa complacent, "we'll go see Aerith." She didn't wait for their answer, giving them no opportunity to ask anymore questions before she stepped through. With just one step, she travelled thousands of miles and stepped out onto the white pearly sands of Oerba.

"Oh, you're here." Reno greeted, sitting on the stone steps leading up towards the empty town. "And… so are they." Lightning glanced back to see Cloud and Tifa walk out of the portal before it swirled closed behind them.

"This is…" Tifa looked around, the awe apparently in her face, "How did we-"

"We'll camp here tonight." Lightning briefly cut in, "Then we'll head up the hill towards Taejin's Tower and deeper into Pulse." Hastily taking her leave, Lightning jogged up the stairs and deeper into the city, remaining completely aware of the footsteps following her. Only until she was a safe distance away from the beach did she stop and turned to face Cloud completely. He didn't stop though, marching towards her with a dark look in his eyes. "Figured it out-"

His hand shot forward, grabbing onto her shirt before he slammed her against the wall, "Who the hell are you?!" He hollered, "Y-You're the one that killed-"

"Recognized me?" Lightning smirked, "What gave me away? The teleporting? That's right, I did it in front of you once. When I saved your ass from Sephiroth." Raising her hand, she tapped Cloud on the chest lightly with two fingers before a ruin spell knocked him back. His feet scraped against the ground, but he still managed to keep his balance. Instantly finding the fusion blade, he unsheathed it and pointed the tip at her. "I told you before, I'm not who you think I am. Fighting me wouldn't be in your best interest. After all, who'd take you to Aerith?"

He bit his tongue, "Stay away from Tifa."

* * *

 **And then the action dies...**


	10. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own FF7 or FF13.**

* * *

Tifa wasn't quite sure how she felt about sharing a can of beans with a SHINRA Turk. "This… is yours." Reno said, plopping a spoonful of beans onto a metal plate they've scavenged from the old homes. There was still quite a bit of useful items that remained from the last time they stayed here. Handing the plate to Tifa, the red head scooped another generous amount and dropped it on another plate and gave it to Cloud, "This is yours," dropping back onto the sand, he stuffed his face with beans and sighed happily, "and this is mine." She didn't eat her share yet, glancing at Cloud to see him pick at his food and then take a small nibble.

Ever since he had told her to stay back to keep an eye on the Turk, he left and talked to Lightning about something. Then when he came back, he looked as if he had just seen a ghost. Not only that, Lightning retreated and kept herself secluded inside the old school that stood over the shores. Something clearly came up, and once again, she was left in the dark. "Shouldn't we save some for Light?" Tifa asked, stirring her beans with her spoon.

"She doesn't eat." The Turk responded with ease as if they've always been friends. They weren't. Never have been, and she doubts they ever will be.

Puffing her cheeks at his casual answer, Tifa sought to do the exact opposite. Pushing herself up from the sand where they had set up a bonfire, the fighter spun on her heel, "I'm going to see if she wants some."

"Tifa-" Cloud's starts. He looks as if he wants to say something but doesn't know how to start, "Just… be careful."

"Okay…" The fire crackled in the night, the water drifted in and out if the white beach, yet there was hardly a breeze in the air. Her feet sunk into the soft sand as she headed towards the old school. The wooden floors creaked as she stepped onto them causing her to wince at the sound. That definitely would have signaled her arrival. Biting her lip, Tifa continued forward stopping at the second level as she glanced up the stairs or to the door to her right. Grabbing the door knob, Tifa turned it, surprising herself when it actually clicked open. Peering inside, she could see many small desks and chairs lined inside. Lightning sat on the cubbies that lined the back of the room beneath a large horizontal window that spanned the whole backside of the building. Her back was rested on the perpendicular wall, one leg propped up with her arm resting on it while the other hung off the ledge. It was like she was staring out into the water and highway stretching above. The soldier remained still though and Tifa wasn't quite sure if Lightning was already asleep. Unlikely. "Are you hungry?" Setting the plate of beans on a table, Tifa pulled out the small chair and sat herself down, "I've got some beans, but that's all I have."

Just as she expected, Lightning opened her eyes and cast her a long look, "Why are you here?"

Tifa gave the food a slight nudge, "What do you think?"

Lightning held up her silence, the blue eyes searching her as if she thought the fighter was there for another reason. After a while, Lightning straightened herself up and brushed away all the folds and creases of her clothing. "I'm not hungry."

Taking the moment to look over Lightning dressed in the regular GC uniform, Tifa chuckled lightly and stood up herself as well, "That favor you owe me, I'd like to ask for it now."

"If you're going to ask me questions about-"

"Why would I ask you for something, like answers, if I'm going to get it later anyways?" Tifa hummed, "I'd like to ask how you teleported us here, but I think it'd be a waste of a favor. Besides, it probably some spell that only exists on Pulse and Cocoon." Smiling widely, Tifa leaned in and teased, "Remember when I cast mini on you and no one could cure it?"

Lightning scowled, "Then what do you want?"

Pursing her lips, Tifa walked up beside Lightning and stared out the window into the royal blue night. She rocked on her heels slightly, trying to plan out her thoughts and actions first. "The last time we were in Oerba… we were on the run from SHINRA and the PSICOM, but here we are again. This time, we're running from the Guardian Corps. I find it funny, ironic, and… a little sad."

"If it makes you feel better, _I'm_ on the run. Not you."

"It doesn't make me feel better." Tifa laughed, "On the contrary, actually. It's part of my favor, so I'd like you to listen. Not too hard hm? We're not in a rush to get anywhere until tomorrow, and I'm not sleepy. Let's talk."

"Talk about what?" The amount of suspicion in Lightning's tone made her want to laugh.

"Well…" Tifa started, "You've been away for three years. How about we catch up? So-"

"I know." Lightning interrupted, leaning against where she had been sitting just moments ago, "You opened your own bar called Seventh Heaven, Cloud has his delivery service, and Barret is still the leader of AVALANCHE although I don't think politics suits him. Marlene and Denzel live with you now, enrolled in a nearby school and you pick them up before prepping for the night's business."

"You know?" Tifa asked, impressed at how precisely Lightning had listed off her facts.

"Of course I do." Lightning answered surely, and Tifa felt a rush of warmth at the woman's assurance. "Aerith likes to know how you're doing. I tell her, she relaxes, and doesn't complain about when she'll get to see you two again."

"The bar's doing great." Tifa hummed with pride, "I'm thinking of buying a dishwasher. The people there love my food and… it just feels great. I think you'll like Edge. It's a nice city."

"Edge huh?" Lightning mumbled, "I… never thought much of it."

"You should." The black haired woman insisted, "It could be your home in the future." Tifa wanted to blush, her heart pounded when the weight of her words dawned on her. "I mean, it's just-" Pursing her lips, she took a moment to compose herself, "It would be great if… one day, both you and Aerith could come back."

"Cloud didn't tell you."

There was a moment of silence where Lightning simply stood there and stared at her with an indiscernible expression. Thinking strangely of it, and remembering Cloud's reaction to her coming to speak with Lightning from before, she decided to ask about it. "Tell me what?"

"It's nothing." Lightning brushed her off when it was clear to Tifa that it wasn't nothing. "You're thinking too far ahead. You're also forgetting that I'm a fugitive now."

"Light, I don't know why you're doing all you're doing, and I know that you can make it sound all reasonable… You're quite persuasive." Glancing to Lightning, she watched as the other stared at her empty hands. Smiling gently, Tifa grasped her cold hands and moved to stand in front of Lightning, "We'll figure this out… slowly."

"Tifa, I'm not-" There were a thousand things Lightning could say, but at that moment, Tifa didn't hesitate and she didn't want to regret letting the pink-haired woman go now that they've finally reunited. Cloud was right, there was little she could do but to be happy knowing that Lightning's alive. She was like a thief, slipping in past the defenses to steal a kiss. Lightning's breath hitched, and she went rigid like a statue, but all Tifa could really notice was how soft her lips were.

She pulled back, tingling from the contact and further wrapped herself into Lightning's body as she rested her head onto her shoulder, "I-"

Sure, Tifa knew that she sometimes would surprise Lightning, but never before had the soldier ever reacted like she did. She pulled away as if they had just done something incredibly indecent, and moved with the speed that she was famous for, only to crash into the desks and chairs. The fighter winced at the loud clangs, reaching out to grab Lightning so that she wouldn't fall over. The other had recovered with a stumble. "You don't understand." Lightning immediately said in a rush, "Don't kiss me. Y-You don't _want_ to kiss me. Just don't."

"Light, what are you…"

"There! That!" Lightning stood up straight, "It's not Light. It's Light _ning_. Don't call me Light."

Well… this wasn't the response Tifa was shooting for. Lightning's eyes were wide, pupils dilated, and all color on her face just drained in a blink of an eye. She should feel hurt, but if Lightning's rejection wasn't given in such a flustered state, Tifa probably would've felt so. "Light _ning_ ," Tifa said slowly, holding her hands up as if to signal she had no ill will, "Calm down."

"You don't go around kissing strangers! It's _assault_!" The pink haired woman continued to rant. It was highly rare to see Lightning so… incomposed.

"It was just a kiss, and you're not a stranger."

…

The chaos reacted violently; whispers exploded, hissing erratically in her ears to match that of the pace of her heart thrumming in her chest. In all honesty, Lightning want to swear, but her throat seized the moment she felt Tifa's lips brush against hers, and she could hardly stammer out her words afterwards without feeling mentally drained. If it had been anybody else, she would've punched them in the face before telling them to never do it again, but the fighter had just so easily knocked down her walls as if they were a child's sand castle while she was hastily trying to keep the sand from breaking. It was sand though, and Lightning watched pathetically as it just seeped through her fingers and thus set her off on this flustered rant. "Tifa, you don't know me." Lightning tried to convince the woman who seemed more concerned about her well-being than about the rejection Lightning was trying to give.

Although trying to find a way to communicate to Tifa properly was on the forefront of her mind, the growing black mist of chaos that was starting to accumulate in the back of the school didn't escape her attention. The souls of the dead were drawn towards her like an ever loyal pack of followers who wanted something that only she could give. Closing her eyes, Lightning swiftly took a chance to compose herself again and listened to the voices of the dead slowly fade away until the silence of the night could be heard. "Light, are you alright? I'm sorry if I surprised you."

"Why are you apologizing?" Lightning snapped, suddenly feeling a wave of exhaustion wash through her. "Don't apologize if you've done nothing wrong."

"Well… seeing how you reacted, any normal person would think that they've done something wrong or offensive." Tifa retorted, "I understand that we haven't seen each other in three years and you might be uncomfortable with me."

She could feel the locks she has on her body and mind snap into place, and only when Lightning was absolutely certain that control was hers again did she open her eyes and looked at Tifa coolly. "Tifa, I've you told you before that I'm not who you think I am. I meant it, and in the most _literal_ meaning. You don't know me, because… I'm not…" Running a hand through her hair, she glanced around at the chairs and sat herself in one, "Sit down." She ran through her thoughts, wondered how she would even begin to tell Tifa her story knowing that she'd have to repeat herself and tell Cloud later. Of course, she had entertained the idea of letting Tifa know that she was the one that killed Fang and Sazh, but it didn't take a genius to figure out that doing so would result in some sort of death battle. She watched Tifa lower herself onto the window seat, "Fang, Sazh, Vanille, and Dajh, they're not dead. Serah and Snow aren't dead." The look on confusion instantly swept over Tifa's features. "They're alive. _Everyone_ is alive. Not in this realm, but…"

"Light… They're gone." Tifa started softly, "You need to accept-"

"No. The Fang, the Sazh, the whoever that _you_ know is gone, but they're not dead. They're safe along with Aerith." Lightning continued, "The Lightning that you know is gone, and she's a part of me."

"Light…" The pink haired woman tensed upon seeing the tears begin to well in Tifa's eyes, "What did SHINRA do to you…?"

 _"What?_ No. They didn't do anything to me."

"But-"

"Just stop talking. Sit. And listen." Lightning ordered, "I'm… not human. I was a L'cie, then I beat my focus… then I became Etro's Knight, but then I lost and then I became Bhunivelze's Savior. I'm not a Guardian Corps Special Ops Agent, never was. That Lightning that you know, is and has always been a part of me." Tifa frowned, and it was hard to tell what she was thinking underneath the blatant look of confusion, "I'm Etro, the Goddess of Death. Do you understand?" Thinking better of it, Lightning shook her head and held up her hands to stop Tifa, "Wait, don't answer. What I'm trying to tell you is that there's the truth; that I'm fighting because I want to complete the last task Jihl gave me, but there's the truth behind _that_ truth and that's… about… how I'm trying to stop Sephiroth from destroying the world. Either way, I've still got a vendetta against Sephiroth but that's beside the point. I'm fighting him for different reasons, and as two different people." Again, Tifa had that blank look and Lightning wanted to do nothing but to go up to her and shake her angrily while asking why she didn't understand. It's not like that would help her situation, but trying to explain everything that simply sounds ridiculous by word was a fool's errand. She had anticipated dealing with Tifa and Cloud would be akin to a nightmare, but this was worse than she expected. There were too many strings that were simply inseverable, and Lightning couldn't do much but go off of memories that weren't even hers. The Guardian Corps Lightning, or the Soul Fragment that Tifa affectionately calls 'Light' is someone of the past. The life that was shared with these heroes from another world replayed in Lightning's mind just like how an amnesiac would watch home-videos of themselves. She had the memories, but they weren't hers. "Actually, come with me." Lightning said, rising from her seat, "I'll tell you and Cloud at the same time."

There wasn't a squeak of protest and Tifa followed her out of the building and back towards the bonfire. Cloud was already giving her a weary look when she sat down and refused Reno's offer to open another can of beans. The blond man shimmied down the log he was sitting on and asked Tifa to sit beside him before the fighter could make her own choice.

"I'm here to tell you the truth." Lightning broke the silent tension, "I meant to show it to you because I know how ridiculous it sounds but beyond Taejin's Tower and deeper into the Pulsian wilds is Paddra and there's a gate there that leads to the Unseen Realm."

When no one responded, Reno seemed to take it upon himself to keep the conversation bilateral, "Right, and what's this Unseen Realm?"

Lightning groaned, "I'm trying to tell _them."_

"Well, it doesn't seem like they're up for conversation and you're making it confusing."

"It's not that easy."

"It was when you told us. You just dropped the bomb on us and told us that you're some thousand year-old Goddess who was just a human but became God's lackey, stabbed him in the back and took him down to take his place after he wanted everyone in the world to get amnesia, but he destroyed your big rock and so you merged two worlds together using your new crazy godly powers, but then the Lifestream ripped you a new one and your soul was torn to shreds and the Lightning that they know is just one of those shreds while you're the real deal?" Reno huffed in one go, "AAAAAnnnddd, you didn't tell them anything because you think explaining all of this to them is one _huge_ pain in the ass, but just so you can keep up your end of your bargain with Rufus you're finally letting them in, and that Miss Cetra is in another realm with your sister who they think is dead; a realm which you call the Realm of the Dead or Unseen or whatever, but you didn't want to say it to their face cause we all know that's just gonna turn out just _great_." Reno finally turned to look at Tifa and Cloud, "It's actually a parallel world to this one that only Spark can enter and leave freely. Believe me, I thought she was crazy too."

She could hear a pin drop if it weren't for the sound of waves pulling back and forth and the cackles of the fire. Reno just had to go and, in his own words, drop the bomb. There was a certain level of effectiveness achieved allowing him to tell her story in such a callous manner, yet she probably wouldn't have minded if she could've somehow lessen the impact. It was impossible though, no matter how much she examined the issue, there was no way to tell them the truth in a kindly manner. "That's how it is." Lightning confirmed to hammer in the last nail.

"I-I need some space." Tifa mumbled, shakily easing herself up onto her feet before walking towards the shore.

Cloud remained seated though, eyes boring into Lightning in search of one simple answer that she could ease his contempt on, "Aerith is… safe. She's been there all this time?"

"Yes." Lightning answered him surely, "From the very beginning, I took her to the Unseen Realm where she stayed with my sister and brother-in-law. She hasn't come into any contact with SHINRA or anyone related to them other than me. She's the last Cetra, so I took her to keep her alive and well."

"She wouldn't have been safe here?"

"I didn't want to risk it. She's the only one that can summon Holy because of her lineage. I'm not going to let Sephiroth kill her. There's a war coming Cloud, and I'm making sure that I win."

He nodded, and chose to stare endlessly at the dancing fire, "I don't believe you." Cloud confessed, "I need proof."

"I have all the proof you need."

"How do I know that you're not taking us deeper into Pulse just to end us?"

"You said that you're not the one I need to convince. Is there a reason why I'd want to kill you?" Lightning asked, crossing her arms across her chest.

Cloud glanced at Reno, and the red haired man laughed, "What? No way. I've got no orders to 'end' anyone. I'm not complaining if they're a few more people around to help. Y'know, since Elena and Tseng are still missing, we're kinda short staffed."

"Who said I'm going to help?"

"Not a single forgiving bone in ya huh?" Reno snorted, "Well, we'll see what you'll be saying once we help save the world."

Choosing not to partake in the conversation, Lightning look towards the sea and watched Tifa stand by the shore. The fighter had her shoes off and held loosely in her hands while her feet sunk into the wet sand as the water glided around her ankle. A part of her argued that she shouldn't go to her, but she still did.

* * *

 **And... here's the next chapter. Haaaa... school starts tomorrow... Sadly, you can expect updates to slow. I've been posting about one chapter every two days recently, but it'll most likely to slow to about a chapter per week or two weeks soon.**

 **Thanks for reading!**


	11. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own FF7 or FF13.**

* * *

She didn't know what to say, so Lightning just stood a little ways behind Tifa. Close enough for the fighter to know that she was there, but far enough to keep a respectable distance between them. Tifa probably needed space, and Lightning was willing to give it to her. The water rolled around Tifa's ankles, but despite the constant motion, the fighter stood there staring at the tossing sand as if it were the greatest mystery in the world. She wanted to wait for Tifa to speak first, to accurately gauge what the fighter was feeling beneath her silence. The most obvious would be shock, and maybe denial, but there was no helping it. Lightning didn't make a sound, and stared alongside Tifa at the calm rolling waves. A shaky breath trembled out of Tifa's lips, a small signal to tell Lightning that she was ready to speak. The the voice that came out hardly resembled the kind light-heartedness that Tifa always displayed, pretend or not, instead adopting a perverse bitterness that she didn't know Tifa was capable of. "It's like you're asking me to punch you again."

Lightning sucks in a deep breath, preparing for the worst, before she spoke the obvious, "You're angry."

" _Angry_?" Tifa repeated, "I'm _not_ angry. I'm…"

"Can't even put it into words?"

"No. No, I can't." Tifa admitted, "What's the point of being angry though? Angry at what? _You?_ And that ridiculous story the Turk just told?"

"It's true-"

"I should've known." Tifa murmured to herself, "I should've known better."

"Tifa-"

"I'm not angry!" Tifa suddenly yelled out at the sea, "I'm not! I'm not, I'm not, I'm not!" Standing witness to Tifa's outburst, Lightning knew well enough that this was Tifa's way of venting and it only told her that Tifa was, in fact, _very_ angry. Hurt. Disappointed. Her words were swallowed by the water and washed away from the shore. Tifa's shoulders hunched, and her body curled over slightly as she hugged herself to protect herself from the non-existent chill. Lightning couldn't feel it, didn't want to, though she understood it. "There's… no point in getting angry." Tifa whispered, "I don't believe you."

"Then there's nothing I can say to convince you, and there's not point trying to convince yourself that you're not feeling what you're _really_ feeling."

"No…" Straightening her shoulders again, Tifa lifted her head up and stared up at the stars shimmering in the night sky. "It's always been there… I've always known that Light was different. People called her a prodigy. She was so… _so_ imperfect that… somehow… she was perfect. Imperfectly perfect." Shaking her head, Tifa took another step out further into the water, "Does that even make sense? But I guess it doesn't have to. It doesn't matter anymore. Light, no matter how strong she was, always felt… lost to me. It felt like she was always looking for something, but didn't know what to look for. You're different though."

Lightning crossed her arms, "It's because I have purpose. I have something I need to do, and nothing's going to stop me."

"And she didn't have anything. Not after the Purge." Tifa's voice was nearly lost in the silence of the night, "I could hardly walk the last time I was here. I was stuck inside that small room for what felt like forever, but being stuck there was worth it. I'd never forget the moment I walked out using my own legs even if Aerith and Cloud were there to help me. It was so beautiful; the white sand, the clear water, and the blue sky… Truthfully, a part of me didn't want to go back to Academia. I wanted to stay here with Cloud and Aerith, with the kids, with… Light." Lightning kept her lips tight. "Here I am though," Tifa laughed humorlessly, "three years later with Cloud, a SHINRA Turk, and… you. You're… a Goddess. Y'know, I always thought Hope was creepy, saying how you- Light, reminded him of a Goddess. I forget the name-"

"Etro." Lightning supplied quickly.

"Yeah, that one. _Etro_." Tifa said wistfully, "I guess I was the one that was… ignorant... or was I arrogant? I thought that I knew you so well while he just didn't understand. He knew all along though didn't he?"

"You were neither ignorant nor arrogant."

"No, I was both." Tifa cut in, her tone sharp and almost impatient, "Hope killed Vanille and Dajh." The fighter fists drew tight at her side, "It's as you said isn't it? Keep friends close but enemies closer." Tifa quoted her words from that fateful day, "You said that Hope had no choice."

"Tifa-"

"I know. I _do_ know you. I even looked for you… because I wanted my revenge. Do you think I'm stupid? That I won't figure it out just because you have Light's face?" Tifa continued as the anger built upon anger, "You're the one that killed Sazh and Fang. You're the one that killed Light. Don't try to hide the truth that you killed them all. _You_ telling me that they're still alive means nothing because they're _gone_. They're gone from this world, from _my_ life. You don't get to ignore the fact that you took them away from me and that I'll never see them again!"

"I'm not," Lightning answered steadily, "but you missed a few things. It might come as another shock but I'm Lumina as well. She's a part of me, so you can say that I'm the one that dropped the countdown clock in Nautilus, I'm the one that told Aerith my real name and stopped her from telling anyone else, I'm the one that attacked you in the Vile Peaks, it was under my order that Hope did all that he did, I'm the one that made sure the Sector Seven plate fell, I'm the one that had the _Light's_ room destroyed all to find the Keystone, and you're right, I'm the one that killed Fang, Sazh, and _Light_. I've always been there, I've always had my hand carefully controlling what would and wouldn't happen to you, and to Cloud." The pink haired woman shifted, kicking the sand at her feet, "At the same time, I'm also the one that came to Midgar and help you fight SHINRA, I'm the one that listened to you talk about your insecurities, I'm the one that trained you, the one that you betrayed and hurt, the one that forgave you, and the one that defeated SHINRA with you only to realize in the end that I was just another pawn in another game."

"Stop pretending-" Tifa whipped around to glare at her.

"I'm not." Kneeling down, Lightning scooped up a handful of sand only to watch it slip through her fingers, "Every single time I fight, I give it my all. Every single time I think I'm about to win, I lose. Something always happens, and I always have to keep fighting. It's hard for me to see what's important because I'm focused on winning. Fighting Sephiroth might as well be a suicide on my part, but if I beat him, then I've won."

"Winning isn't everything."

"It is when my victory will mean that I'm done. _Finished_. Then I won't have to care anymore because it's hard to care." Lightning sat herself down on the sand and looked up to the stars Tifa had always been mesmerized with, "You've always liked the stars, and maybe I could've agreed with you back then, but now I hate it. There's nothing up there. Just a lot of black. I'm a Goddess, and up there is where I've sat for the last millennia."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"I don't regret my actions, and if you think you have enough reason to hate me for what I've done, then go ahead. I won't stop you, and I won't try to force you to see my side of the story." Leaning back on her hands, the pink haired woman closed her eyes to allow Tifa to leave or to try and approach her. The fighter hesitantly took a seat beside her on the sand, beckoned by the thirst of knowledge. Or maybe to see if she could find holes in her story so that she could continue deceiving herself. Of what? Lightning asked herself wryly. Living in denial of reality was one crime she couldn't forgive. Tifa's ruby brown eyes were still guarded though, as if she was afraid Lightning might attack her any second.

"Will you… tell me?" Tifa asked, "Tell me your story, and when we go to see Aerith, then I'll see for myself if I can believe you. I'm angry," Tifa finally admitted, "and I want to stay angry at you, but it wouldn't be fair. So… will you tell me?"

"It's a long story."

Hugging her knees to her chest, the fighter rested her chin to stare bleakly into the distance, "I would expect it to be."

At night, on this particular night, there were no clouds in the sky. No birds, no other distractions other than the stars. Somewhere, sometime during her long life, she's heard that staring up at the stars was like staring into the past. The darkness crested with diamonds up above was her canvass, and she thought about the story she could paint for the fighter to see. The pink haired woman released a deep sigh, "Where to start…"

"The beginning would be the most obvious."

She allowed her mind to rewind. How long has it been since she had to think about her past? Every day was about the future, thinking about how she would have to move forward, yet the future she thought about never really included herself. She had no future. "It… was the beginning of the end."

"Well, that's grim." Tifa chimed in, earning her Lightning's first smirk.

"I was a soldier back then, human, and I lived with my sister. Serah and I lost our parents when we were young, so I joined the military in order to support ourselves."

Tifa whispered with just a twinge of nostalgia, "That's a familiar story."

"Only in the beginning." Lightning breathed, "The thing is, our world back then was remarkably different. We had our Gods and Goddesses, Pulse, Lindzei, and Etro. Lindzei was the deity that we worshipped in Cocoon, and on Pulse, well… I think it's self-explanatory. The Goddess Etro wasn't one we paid much respect to so she simply existed. These Gods, created the Fal'cie; god-like beings that provided for humans. They gave us our sun, our food, our water… everything. Pulse and Cocoon have always been enemies, so it was no surprise when war broke out. The War of Transgression ended six hundred years before I was born. Fang told me once that she's the oldest living person in the world, and she's right. She's got six hundred years on me."

"So people from your world just don't grow old?"

"No, we do. The Fal'cies, depending if they're from Pulse or Cocoon would brand humans, turning them into L'cie. It's a familiar term, you've heard it before. Turning into a L'cie was no blessing. It was a curse. Every L'cie is given a focus, some obscure mission that they have to figure out and then complete. If you fail, you lose your humanity and you turn into a monster called a C'eith, you complete your focus and you turn into a crystal and enter into a crystal sleep. It's like going into a coma, except you don't grow old. Fang and Vanille were L'cies from Oerba with the focus to destroy Cocoon by turning into Ragnarok. They attacked during the War of Transgression, did damage, and even though Pulse lost, Etro intervened and turned them into crystal. They remained on Cocoon, hidden behind a Pulse vestige near Bodhum."

"Bodhum…" Tifa repeated, pursing her lips and Lightning could feel her eyes rake over her face to see if there's any kind of reaction. "So is it a coincidence that places share the same name here or no?"

"It's not a coincidence." Lightning answered, "But I'll answer that better later."

"Alright… So Fang and Vanille turned to crystal and ended up near Bodhum." Tifa summarized, "Six hundred years later, I'm assuming they woke up and that's where you came in."

"I was already twenty one when they awoke, Serah was eighteen. I was a Sergeant, Bodhum Security Regiment, and due for promotion. It was actually Serah that jumped straight into the mess. Vanille didn't want to face her focus, choosing to run away instead and got Serah caught up in it. She got branded as a Pulse L'cie." Rolling her head on her shoulders, Lightning leaned back onto the beach and rested her hands on the back of her head as pillows, "You see, it doesn't matter if you're a Cocoon citizen, you can still get branded by a Pulse Fal'cie and become their pawn. That's what's happened to Serah. She was given a focus to destroy Cocoon, but she would rather turn C'ieth."

"You tried to save her."

"I did. The thing is, anything remotely close to anything of Pulse origin was treated like a plague. That's why every one in Bodhum... The PSICOM conducted a Purge, saying that it was meant to relocate Bodhum citizens to Pulse where they could start a new life."

"It was a lie wasn't it?" Tifa asked, resting down beside her, "Otherwise, you wouldn't have had to fight." Her eyes fluttering open and shut slowly.

"You're tired." Lightning remarked, "Get some sleep. I'll tell you more-"

"No." Rolling over onto her side, Tifa tried her best to keep her eyes open, "Keep talking."

"The PSICOM started killing people. In this world, they killed because of Geostigma. That's what the Purge represents here… but at least it was an actual threat. In my world, my past, they killed because something of Pulsian nature was there. That's all. They put us on trains and took us to the Hanging Edge, a city that Fang and Vanille and destroyed when they attacked during the War of Transgression." Lightning turned, watching as Tifa rested beside her with her eyes closed now. Her breaths weren't as deep or steady as it should be if she was already asleep, so she must be barely awake.

"Mmm." Tifa hummed, as if to prompt her to continue.

"Serah, at that time, had already been taken hostage by the Pulse Fal'cie and transported there. I went to look for her, and that's when I met Sazh. He was there for his own reasons, and not my story to tell. Somehow, I found Serah. We all ended where the Pulse Fal'cie was. Snow was there too, and he brought Vanille and Hope with him. I had no idea who they were, but I didn't care. All I wanted to do was to save Serah, but right before my eyes… she turned into crystal. I was sad, angry, and... I just didn't care anymore. I walked right up to the Fal'cie and fought it. After that, I don't really remember what happened. I woke up, and I was branded a Pulse L'cie."

"… mhm…-igh-…"

Twisting around at the unintelligible ramblings, the pink haired woman let out a deep breath, seeing Tifa fast asleep beside her. "Seriously?" Lightning mumbled, wondering how her story was boring enough to put someone to sleep.

"Today was a long day. She must be exhausted, both physically and mentally." Cloud spoke up, jolting Lightning from where she was lying on the ground, "And it wasn't like I was going to let you anywhere near Tifa if I'm not there too."

"You were listening?"

"I was." The blond nodded, treading through the sand and sat himself beside her, "I didn't hear much of the beginning so I had to get closer. The Turk was snoring, but I heard enough. It's late already. Get some sleep. I'll keep watch."

"Thanks, but no thanks." Lightning shook her head, "I don't sleep – _can't_ as a matter of fact. You sleep."

"Can't?"

"I'm the Goddess of Death. What would you think would happen if I let loose just a little? Your world might not be affected, but mine definitely will. In this world, the population of Pulse, Cocoon, and Novus Chrysalia are in the billions. Every second, thousands of people die and thousands are reborn. I'm in charge of all of that. If I lose consciousness, can you imagine what would happen? I fall asleep for six hours, each hour has sixty minutes, each minute has sixty seconds… you get the idea. Millions of souls will be lost." Lightning explained, "I don't sleep. This body isn't made to sleep or eat, or really do anything a normal human body needs to function."

"Then rest." Cloud said firmly, as if he was talking to a child who couldn't fall asleep, "Is Novus Chrysalia the parallel world the Turk mentioned?"

"The Unseen Realm. My world works as a cycle. People who die in this world are reborn in Novus Chrysalia, those who die in Novus Chrysalia are reborn in Pulse or Cocoon. Their souls are the same, but with every midpoint in that cycle, they're reborn into new people."

"You're the Goddess of Reincarnation then."

"That's another one of my titles."

"And… Aerith knows this. She believes you."

"She didn't at first, but it's hard to act as if everything's unreal when I drop her in the middle of Novus Chrysalia." Lightning shrugged, "It took her sometime to adjust. After all, your kind isn't even supposed to set foot in the Unseen Realm whether you're alive or not. You just go straight to the Lifestream. We're taking the scenic route, hopefully to get you guys acclimatized to the chaos before you enter Nova Chrysalia. Before that happens though, I need you to make good on your end of the deal."

"I told you, I don't know where the Turks are."

"I'm sure you know someone that does, or someone that can figure it out. I need to bring them back to Rufus."

He regarded Lightning carefully, and glanced back at the blissfully unaware Reno sleeping by the fire, "Why are you so intent on helping them?"

"I made a deal. Rufus gave me everything I asked; gil, vehicles, technology, man power, information…"

"Everything that the GC or PSICOM could've." Cloud said, "Why SHINRA?"

"The information I need has to be complete. It wouldn't be enough to salvage whatever I can from the SHINRA databases. Piecing a puzzle together is much harder when you don't even know where the pieces are. Rufus could tell me though because he has the inside knowledge that those outside of SHINRA don't have. The most important thing though, was that I could do whatever I wanted without being questioned. I wouldn't be able to do that in the GC. There, I'd be restricted by rules and regulations. Not to mention I'd have to pretend to be someone I'm not, and that comes with another whole set of responsibilities and expectations that I don't have time to deal with."

"Makes sense." Cloud nodded in agreement, "But you could've let Tifa, Barret, and I know that you're-"

"That I'm still alive even though the person you think I am is gone?" Lightning intercepted Cloud's train of thought, "I'm not. Besides, the more you associate with me, the more dangerous it becomes. I'm fighting Sephiroth and he nearly killed you, Tifa, and Aerith that time. He would've if I hadn't stopped him."

"It was you that time. Sephiroth said so too, that the Goddess of Death would come herself. Suddenly, it all makes sense." Cloud reasoned, holding his chin with his hand thoughtfully, "Rufus mentioned you too when we fought him. Said something about how you were the self-proclaimed Goddess of Death."

"Self-proclaimed?" Lightning repeated wryly, "I think I know some people who would disagree with him. I'm the one that destroyed his cannon, killed all of his executives and emptied out his building the day you guys came to fight him."

"You were behind everything."

"One way or another." Lightning pursed her lips and frowned, "Not anymore though. I'm on the battlefield now. The fact that Sephiroth didn't come after you these three years says something to me. You're not a threat to him, and that he's prepared to fight me. He'll show up soon. I know he will."

"Why would I be a threat to him?"

"Because you are, and that's all you need to know."

"That doesn't tell me much."

"It's not supposed to."

Cloud nods, seeming accepting her ambiguity for now and shifts the topic back SHINRA, "I can ask Barret. Seeing as how Raines did everything behind AVALANCHE's back, I'm sure Barret has some leverage. Maybe he can get you the answers you want. Wutai is on Gaia anyways, so the GC shouldn't have precedence in any sort of dealings with them."

"I want the Turks alive. They were getting the information I wanted and because of that, they were captured. If they're anywhere in Pulse or Cocoon, then that isn't a problem. But if they're on Gaia, then that's another story." Lightning massaged her temple, "Any idea what Seppuku means?"

"Seppuku? Why do you ask?"

"Apparently, Rydgea let it slip to Reno that he might have to perform Seppuku and hinted that Tseng and Elena most likely have done it or will do it."

"That's not good." Cloud said, "Seppuku, I think, originates from Wutai. It's a ritual suicide."

"Suicide?"

"Disembowelment." Cloud nodded, making the motions with his hands, "They have the person cut open their own stomach while someone else cuts their head off."

"That's… well…" Lightning floundered for the right word, "Shit."

"You're a Goddess that's been alive for thousands of years and you don't know?"

"Shut up."

Rising to his feet, Cloud brushed the sand from his pants, "I'll call Barret, give him a rundown of the situation. He's not going like it, but I think he'll understand. Raines has been… getting on his nerves lately. Hopefully, we can get to the Turks before they're sent to Wutai."

"I've told you before." Lightning sighed, "The GC didn't help AVALANCHE out of kindness. Raines is a business man and politician, literally the worst combination out there. Barret should've seen this coming when Raines offered his help to fight against SHINRA and the PSICOM."

"It's not like we had a choice."

"You could've turned down the offer."

"Then what?" Cloud scoffed, "Ran up to SHINRA thinking that we can take them ourselves?"

"You were pretty confident in yourself back then."

"More like idiotic." Cloud muttered. His eyes widened slightly and then he gave Lightning the strangest look, "It's easy to forget who you are and who you're not."

"Thinking about me like that is stupid. I have her memories, her thoughts, her feelings; they're all inside me."

"I don't… get it."

Taking a deep breath, she wondered how she could go about explaining this to him. "You're… Zack. That's who you think you are. You have his identity, but you're also just you."

Cloud frowned, "Zack?"

"Have you heard of him? From Aerith?"

"He's…" He shook his head.

Lightning watched him glare at the sand before shoving his shoulder, "Forget what I said. You're not Zack. You're you, and Aerith loves you because of who you aren't. The you who's alive right now is just Cloud, and the life that you live is different from the one that you should've lived."

"Should've?"

"I have visions of this world's timeline. It's never complete so it's hard to get a full picture, but I have a general idea as to what would've been if it weren't for me. Just like how I was unlucky and chosen to become the Goddess of Death and Reincarnation, you were meant for great things too. But really, it was a tragedy waiting to happen. The reason I took Aerith to Novus Chrysalia is also because of these visions."

"You took her there to protect her."

"Because if I don't, I'm afraid that your world will run through its original timeline and she _will_ die. She'll be murdered right before your eyes." Rising from where she was sitting, Lightning effortlessly picked up the slumbering Tifa in her arms, "She'll catch a cold sleeping here. I'm going to move her by the fire."

"Then I'll call Barret."

Lightning nodded, "Thank you." She took a step, glanced back at Cloud and called out to him, "How did you know what Seppuku is?"

"I listen to the radio. Since Wutai has kept itself cut-off from the rest of the world, the fact that the GC are finally making some progress towards their negotiations with them has given them media focus. I wouldn't be surprised if Raines is planning on giving them the Turks as a sign of goodwill. After all, Wutai's been at war with SHINRA for a long time."

Allowing the conversation to end between them, Lightning began treading back towards the bonfire. "Mm…" Tifa hummed before she giggled softly. At least she was having a good dream despite all that has been said and done.

* * *

 **And here is the next chapter! Hope you enjoy!**


	12. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I do not own FF7 or FF13.**

* * *

"Wait. What? I don't get to go to the parallel world?"

Lightning tossed Reno a dry look and merely shook her head, "No. Head back to Gaia and find Rufus."

"Head back?" Reno repeated, "With _what_? We're in Oerba. Do you know how long that'll take me to walk?"

"Then you better start walking. I can open a portal as close to the Gaia border as possible, but even so, going back to the Healen Lodge is quite far." Lightning breathed as she ran a hand through her hair, "Here, I'll teleport you to the border, then you can walk to the closest village or town and see if you can get in contact with Rufus and Rude. If all else fails, turn yourself in to an AVALANCHE base."

"You've got to be kidding me." Lightning didn't smirk or smile at the hopeful look Reno had before his expression soured when he realized that Lightning was completely serious. "Unlike you, I don't like having my face bashed in. Again!"

Leaning back against the rusted iron side of a sitting barrel, the pink haired woman nodded her chin towards were Cloud and Tifa were lingering by the pathway leading up to Taejin's Tower. "Cloud has made some arrangements with Barret. Getting captured by AVALANCHE is better than getting captured by the GC. They're going to set up some negotiations to see if they can get Elena and Tseng into AVALANCHE custody instead. Seppuku is apparently a form of suicide, but I won't go into details for your sake." The woman said dryly when she saw him raise one of his thin eyebrows, "We can only hope that the others aren't in Wutai already. It's only been a day, but whenever Raines is pissed, he moves fast."

"So we're sure that they're headin' to Wutai?"

"They're most likely meant to be gifts." Lightning grunted, frowning at the thought of it, "There's a lot of bad blood between Wutai and SHINRA. The GC can't give Wutai, a nation that's long kept themselves isolated, anything. There's nothing that a bunch of people who have long survived without outside intervention would need from the outside. The most appealing ' _offer'_ would be blood of their enemies. What better blood than SHINRA? It's Raines' way to say that they're on the same side."

"Why would the GC even want to negotiate with Wutai?" Reno huffed, "I mean, negotiate _what_? Trade? They wanna trade a gun for a katana and teach everyone in the GC how to be ninjas?'

"It doesn't matter if Wutai has nothing to offer economically. What Raines is looking for is political power. The more allies he has, the more power he has. The PSICOM's hit a low ever since Jihl Nabaat's death. If the people of Cocoon and Pulse see how much he has done for the GC and for his nation, they're all going throw their vote behind him."

"So the guy's power thristy."

"Maybe, but people look for power for different reasons. SHINRA was the control and rule, but Raines is too much of an idealist to go down that route. From what I saw of him in Academia, it appears as if the deaths of the Special Ops unit took a toll on him. He's… a lot colder than what I see in the fragment's memories."

"How do I know I'll be _safe_ with AVALANCHE?" Reno asked as he used his fingers as quotation marks to emphasize the word 'safe,' while giving her a suspicious look.

"Figure it out yourself." Lightning rolled her eyes, " _Think_ about it. Even though the GC has limited authority over half of AVALANCHE's operations, Wutai is in Gaia soil. As the self-proclaimed military and defense of the nation, the last thing you want is another country messing with your internal affairs. The fact that Raines had to go behind Barret's back to arrange this offer tells us that Barret's not interested in having Raines messing with what he's supposedly responsible for. The more influence Raines wants, the less pretty things will look for Barret."

"I guess. Looking at things this way just tells ya that Barret's gonna get pushed to the side soon and get treated like a GC underling."

"Exactly. That's the last thing Barret wants for AVALANCHE. SHINRA was smart to keep the PSICOM at arm's length, but that's because SHINRA had the basis to afford to do so from the very beginning as an established totalitarianism. AVALANCHE started as a rag-tag group hiding in a bar and without the GC, they wouldn't have gotten to where they are now as easily as they did."

"So you're trying to make me think that Barret will keep me outta GC hands to spite Raines, but hell, what if AVALANCHE decides to doll me up like a roast pig and make an offering to Wutai?"

"I doubt Barret will let that happen if he knows what Seppuku is. He's rough and tumble, but he's a good guy and sees people as people, while Raines will see you as an asset to be sold off or used."

"What?! It's not my fault you decided to get rid of the Special Ops on the day SHINRA fell. Why couldn't you wait, like, three days later to do it? Now we're getting all the hate even though we had nothing to do with it."

"It's better to have the attention on you guys rather than on me." Lightning honestly admitted, and even she felt a little shameless saying it so easily.

Throwing his head back to groan loudly, Reno slumped, "If I die, it's all your fault. I thought we were friends."

"Right, _friends_." Lightning snorted, waving her hand quickly to open up a portal, "I'll send you off then. _Friend_."

"You're the only person I know that can make the word 'friend' sound offensive." He slinked towards the portal, "So what? I'm supposed to just walk randomly around until I find a phone? Give me some gil then. I've got none so I won't even be able to use a pay phone if I find one."

Digging through her pockets, Lightning produced some gil and dropped it into his waiting hand, "Here, and if you don't want to walk," she pointed to an old rusty pink bike complete with a basket leaning against an old building, "use that."

"I'll think I'll walk." Reno said.

"Then get going."

"Slave driver."

"That's something we both know."

"Alright, alright." Throwing his hands up, he walked through the portal.

As it closed behind his back, Lightning straightened herself again, "Be careful." She doubted he heard her, but that was alright. The last thing she wanted was for Reno to think she has a soft side.

…

Her nose tickled and she snuffed it out with a small sniffle. Tifa glanced from the charred remains of the bonfire that had been burning last night to the two people standing down the pathway leading into the village. Lightning and Reno were talking about something, then a portal opened, and before Tifa knew it, the Turk was gone and only Lightning was there. "Where did he go?" Tifa quickly asked Cloud who was standing beside her.

"He won't be needed where we're going." Cloud answered, and it instantly told Tifa that she had missed something important when she had unwittingly fell asleep. Ever since waking up, all Tifa did was spend every second scolding herself for falling asleep. How could she fall asleep? What _normal_ person would fall asleep listening to a Goddess of Death talk about how she became the _Goddess_ of _Death_? At the same time, who wouldn't doze off listening to Lightning's deep and soothing, when she's not angry or demanding, voice?

"Uhm…" Tifa shifted, biting her lip as she gave Cloud a helpless look, "What did you and Lightning talk about after I fell asleep? Did I miss anything important?"

"We just talked about SHINRA, and I fulfilled my end of the deal." Cloud answered, "I told her that I'd find information on the captured Turks and where they are, while Lightning would take us to Aerith."

"So you know where they are?"

"No. My guess would be that they're in Wutai already, or they're going to be sent there soon."

"Wutai?" Tifa repeated, "Why Wutai?"

"Politics." The black haired woman jumped when Lightning's voice spoke up, and it was _much_ closer than anticipated. She hadn't noticed Lightning approach them at all, and she was close enough to tap Tifa on the shoulder, "Let's go. We can talk and walk at the same time." Tifa clambered onto her feet, noting the bag Cloud was now carrying before they began their journey.

Tifa cocked her head to the side, "Supplies?"

"I figured it would be a good idea. It's just some water and canned food."

"Come on." Lightning rushed them, "It'll probably take us a day to get to Paddra without any interruptions."

"Two days by your standards." Cloud said, catching up to Lightning's pace, "Don't forget that we're not like you. We might need breaks, and definitely food and sleep."

"You can rest once you get to Novus Chrysalia."

"Novus Chrysalia?" Tifa asked, "Is that the name of the place where we're going?"

Lightning nodded, "You were already asleep when I told Cloud, but that's right. Usually, I'd just teleport there but since you two are coming, it's better to take the long route."

"Why?"

Cloud shoved his hands in his pockets and hummed in agreement to Tifa's question, "You said you needed to acclimatize us to the chaos. What does that even mean?"

"Chaos is a form of energy that souls of humans are born from. As the Goddess of Death, I am the Ruler of Chaos. Do I control it? Mostly, but it's like it has a mind of its own and can show a certain affection for those who have an affinity with it; possibly manifesting into powers for those chosen individuals. Our world, especially Novus Chrysalia, is flowing with Chaos and as a result, the laws of physical world are undone. That's just one of the many _sick_ powers it has." Lightning tried to explain, "Normal people don't notice this because they're born into the world that's already a huge mess. I do though. The Cocoon and Pulse of this world is nothing but a huge paradox. The timeline is broken. Gone. When my world ended, nearly all of Pulse had been consumed by Chaos, Academia has been destroyed alongside Cocoon and all that was left was just four pieces of land that we called Novus Chrysalia. As people from Gaia, you're not supposed to come in contact with actual chaos. It's not something that originates from your world. That's why I don't know how it will react to you. You might have an affinity, you might not. Aerith did, and as a result she could readily adapt to life there. I'm not saying that it was easy though. Being someone that hasn't had any interaction with the chaos left her isolated. She couldn't see the people that lived in Novus Chrysalia, and to her, it was like a ghost town. It was only after a while, when she had more exposure to the Chaos, could she begin to see the people there. If I just teleport us there, I'd think the same thing would happen. You wouldn't see anyone in Novus Chrysalia. You _might_ see Aerith considering that she's originally from your world, but no one else. I can't give you proof if you lack the capabilities of seeing the proof. I'm not going to ask you to put your life down for something you can't see."

"So the longer we spend on Pulse, the more exposure we have to this _Chaos_." Tifa said.

"The closer we get to Paddra, the greater the exposure." Lightning jogged forward as they arrived to what looked like a broken tower that snapped in half. It loomed over them, making Tifa wonder how she had ever missed such a structure down in Oerba. "Paddra is riddled with chaos infusions, so much so that it's like one enormous mass of chaos. It's not regular chaos too. Much more powerful and potent, called the Great Chaos. It's a form of chaos that I can't control, and it's what creates the separate gate into Novus Chrysalia."

"Okay… I think I kind of get it?" Tifa huffed, stepping into the tower behind Lightning while Cloud rounded their small group up. It was like walking into a small vehicle before it jerked to a start. Behind the closed doors, she could hear the tinkering of bells and chimes as they moved.

"The Chaos of this world serves a very different role than that of the previous world: _my_ original world." Lightning continued, "Back then, Etro acted as a gatekeeper, keeping Etro's Gate closed so that the Chaos wouldn't spill into the world and wreak havoc but I'm a being of the chaos, and I don't hold it back. It flows into our world, and we live with it. The timeline's forever broken, a paradox, and it will remain like that. Since I'm alive though, the people will continue to die and be reborn. Time itself hasn't stopped, but it's just been rearranged."

"So Chaos is basically like the Lifestream," Cloud huffed, crossing his arms across his chest, "in some... remote way."

"… I suppose you can say that but it's much more wild and delinquent." Lightning led them from one elevator to the next. Before they entered though, Tifa couldn't help but run to the edge of the platform they were at and peered over the ledge. The view was absolutely beautiful. She could see Oerba in the distance, the wild greens surrounding them and the tall picturesque mountains and plains in the far distance. To think that this was only about halfway up the tower. She couldn't even imagine the view if the tower hadn't snapped in two. "Tifa! We're going!" Lightning called out to her, and as beckoned, the fighter jogged back towards the small group.

"Tell me about this tower." Tifa said, motioning to the old ruins with her arms, "It's interesting."

"Taejin's Tower. Used to house a Fal'cie when I was still a L'cie. There are guardians down at the bottom floor that helped us in our fight. It's a Pulse structure. If you're asking who built it, your answer is as good as mine. I wouldn't be surprised if it was the Fal'cie who built it."

"When you were still a L'cie…" Again, they entered the musical elevator and the soft chimes and tingle echoed around them. "Can you continue telling us your story? I-" Tifa could feel her blood start to rush to her face in embarrassment, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to fall asleep."

If Lightning took any offense, she just shrugged it off, "What's the last thing you remember me telling you?"

"Serah had been taken by the Pulse Fal'cie."

"You didn't miss much. Snow, Sazh, Vanille, and Hope - everyone - somehow managed to find Serah, but she turned crystal. I was angry, so Snow and I went to confront the Fal'cie. As a result we all got turned to L'cie." Lightning listed the events as if she was just reading items from a grocery list. "We had three choices; complete our focus and turn to crystal, fail and turn C'ieth, or let the military kill us. I wasn't about to go down without a fight, so I fought, and I dragged Hope with me. I tried to abandon him first, but things took a different turn. As a result, I took him under my wing and tried to teach him how to survive. We lived as fugitives, constantly running from authority before learning that our true focus was to destroy Cocoon. The most ironic thing was that the Cocoon Fal'cies wanted us to. If you remember, I told you that the Fal'cies were created by Pulse and Lindzei, and after creating them, those Gods just disappeared." Lightning chuckled wryly, "Only God knows where they went. The Cocoon Fal'cies wanted to bring their Maker back, which they believed were behind Etro's Gate. That's why they orchestrated their wars and what not, while branding L'cies to do their bidding. If Cocoon, the house of humanity, was destroyed, it would results in millions of deaths and those souls would open Etro's Gate where their Maker will return from."

"So what? They just missed their creators and wanted to kill everyone?" Cloud snorted.

"Kind of like lost children." Tifa said, "I mean, just… homicidal… uhm… lost children... That sounds bad."

Lightning smirked at Tifa's words, stepping off the elevator and into the circular base of the tower as she guided them onwards. "We took the fight up to Cocoon, to where Barthandelus, the ruling Fal'cie of our government, and to Orphan, the Fal'cie that was Cocoon's lifeline. And… we killed them both."

"Oh."

"Cocoon fell, so Fang and Vanille sacrificed themselves to create the crystal pillar that holds Cocoon up."

"Crystal pillar?" Cloud asked, "You mean the one that's holding up Cocoon right now?"

"Things are different in this world. The one Fang and Vanille slumbered inside is the original. The one you see now is a paradox. There's no one inside, but it still stands."

"But… they made it?"

"Yes. For Fang and Vanille, their focus was to turn into Ragnorak, a powerful beast that's capable of saving Cocoon, or destroying it. You remember that hole in the side of Cocoon? It's hard to miss. That was done by Fang and Vanille in the first War of Transgression after transforming into Ragnorak." Lightning waved them out of the main room and into a hallway leading out into the Pulsian wilds, "We all turned to crystal, but Etro took pity on us and changed us back. I was finally reunited with Serah."

"Things turned bad though."

"Of course it did." Lightning retorted, "After reuniting with Serah, it wasn't long before I was… _kidnapped._ Taken away by Etro into her realm; Valhalla. At the throne of the Goddess, I looked through time and saw the end of the world. So I promised that I would defend her as her champion, fighting a man that the Goddess had blessed as well. _Blessed_ , though, would be a grossly inaccurate term. More like cursed. He resented the Goddess for the deaths she caused to his charge so he sought to kill her. His name is Caius."

"Caius?!" Cloud swiftly caught up and matched her pace by pace, "You mean that man that attacked you- I mean, Lightning in the Vile Peaks?"

"That's him." Lightning nodded, "He's the Guardian to the Seeress Paddra Nsu-Yeul, or in our terms, Yeul of Paddra. Legend says that Yeul was actually the first human born, but her soul wouldn't fade. Goddess Etro took pity on her and gave her immortality. As a result, Yeul constantly died, and then reborn, died again, and then reborn all as the same person over and over again. That cycle repeated itself, splintering her soul to amass as the Great Chaos over time. With every life, she was cursed with the Eyes of Etro: a power that allows her to look into the future. Every single time she did though, her life span was shortened. So every single Yeul died young, and Caius has been the Guardian for nearly all of them. Countless partings… and thinking of freeing Yeul from this fate, he thought that killing the Goddess would solve all of his problems. In the end, I failed and went into a crystal slumber again. I even sent my own sister off to stop Caius. Goddess Etro died and the world died with her... and so did Serah. Etro's Gate burst open and chaos poured into our world. It stopped time, destroyed our land, and all that was left was Novus Chrysalia. For the next five hundred years, our people - I really mean those who managed to survive doomsday - didn't grow old. No one could give birth to new life, but we could still die. Sickness, accidents, murders, killings; we were all susceptible to it. Without Etro, the souls of the dead couldn't be reborn."

"Souls are chaos, so what happened to the souls then? Chaos is also energy so... it just accumulated then?" Tifa murmured, as she dealt with the onslaught of information.

"Yes, clouds of chaos; souls of the dead yearning to be reborn." Trekking through several underground tunnels and into the Pulse Wildlands, Lightning jumped up several boulders and looked down at the expansive plains, "Thirteen days before the end of the world, God woke me up from my slumber. He was called Bhunivelze, the God of Light, and he was the one that created Lindzei, Pulse, and Etro to begin with. The deaths resulting from Etro's demise had awoken him, and he wanted to create a new world while I'd act as a guide for the souls of humanity. They called me the Savior."

"It doesn't sound like he had bad intentions."

"He didn't, but just had a very… skewed ideology. Being the Savior was just a test. He'd planned for me to become the next Goddess all along; the Goddess of Death. He saw the souls of the dead as cancerous masses that needed to be cut off. Rather than giving them rebirth, he wanted to destroy them and erase their existence. Doing so will erase the memories of the deceased person from their loved ones that still live. That way, humanity can go to the new world 'unfettered by grief' and begin anew. Serah died. If I were to do as he says, then I wouldn't be able to remember her. I promised her that I'd keep her memory safe. So I fought God, and using the powers he had given me, I defeated him. I became the Goddess of Death, and killed him, but he had destroyed the new planet he had created before he went down. With nowhere to go, I turned to the nearest planet and merged them together."

"And that was our world." Cloud finished for her.

"It's hard to believe." Lightning admitted, "I'm sure you have more questions, but we should take a break here. We've made good time so we should be there by nightfall."

The group settled in a little crook by the mountain side. It was quiet and peaceful, and from the looks, it appeared as if mankind hadn't even touched the calm serenity. Passing Cloud's pack between themselves, Tifa opened another can of beans and began digging in. Looking to Lightning who was just sitting there staring out into the scenery, Tifa picked herself up and moved to Lightning's side holding a spoonful of beans to her mouth, "Aren't you going to eat?"

"I don't need to." Lightning said twisting her head away from the spoon, "I don't get hungry."

"Maybe you don't need to eat, but you can still enjoy food though right?"

"I doubt I'll enjoy those beans."

"Hmmmm… Well, more for me then." Tifa shared a look with Cloud who just shrugged. Looking into the distance, the fighter smiled upon imaging how Aerith would react to the overgrowth and enormous flowers and plants. There were beasts prowling the fields, but none approached them as if they inherently knew that Lightning wasn't just any regular living being. It world was splashed with colors, so different from the gray in Edge or the silver and glass in Academia. Stuffing the spoon of beans into her mouth, Tifa chewed slowly and gulped it down. She looked at Lightning, and although the woman had her usual stoic expression, there was a certain distance found in her eyes. Listening to Lightning's past was like sitting in for a story book, and truthfully, it was like a fantasy novel. To think that it's true was… unbelievable. For Lightning though, it was her truth; her reality. Tifa felt like she didn't have a place in it. So Tifa retreated, and sat beside Cloud.

* * *

 **There's a lot of context in these chapters so... It's not boring is it? I've tried not to diverge too much from the original FFXIII trilogy lore.**


	13. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I do not own FF7 or FF13.**

* * *

They arrived in Paddra to find the ruins of what appeared to be a great city. The stone archways were laced with green, having nature moved in to where humans once lived. It was nestled in a hidden place lost within the mountain ranges so the grass was scarce. There were trees though, and plants that managed to brave the rocky terrain and flourish with the rich soil of the Pulsian fields below. "This is Paddra." Tifa mumbled to herself as she brushed away some hanging vines while exploring the old city.

"This is the _City_ of Paddra." Lightning corrected her from where she stood up on what looked like the remains of an old terrace, "Caius and Yeul built it, reminiscent to their time as the Farseer while alluding to the buildings of Valhalla. The people of Paddra lived here worshiping the Goddess of Death, most having a greater knowledge of the world and how it came to be. This place was the only place with a link to Nova Chrysalia, and also the only place with the knowledge of Nova Chrysalia from the very beginning. When Cocoon started to expand and the people began moving to Pulse, Paddra fell into disarray. The knowledge of the Unseen Realm was exposed to the outside world, so we conducted a Purge of our own."

"A Purge?"

"The Purge that the second fragment was part of." Lightning mumbled more so to herself, "There's no limit to curiosity, and truthfully, it's human nature to ask questions and look for answers. People came looking for answers about God's Realm. Conflicts erupted and war was inevitable. That's when Caius had to take action. It's one thing imagining about immortality or just entertaining the idea of becoming God, but to know that it's possible is another. The existence of God isn't something that should be common knowledge, so Caius started a Purge and killed all those who possessed such ambition. Over the years, the truth was buried and nothing was left but myths and legends. Paddra fell, and the survivors left these ruins to live in a small village a ways away. The Village of Paddra though, was recently wiped out by Geostigma less than two decades ago."

"What's the second fragment?" Tifa asked as she slid through the fallen buildings and climbed her way towards where Lightning was.

"That's a story for later." The pink haired woman picked up a rock and hurled it towards where Cloud was and pointed him upwards deeper into the city. He nodded, and both began making their way there. "We're heading into the temple up ahead, built into the mountain side. We'll step into the Great Chaos there, and we should meet Caius and Yeul there."

"You mean they live here?" Tifa jogged to catch up to Lightning.

"No, but they guard this place because this is the closest you'll get to Nova Chrysalia in this realm. It's a closed path, but Yeul has the power to open it. For people from Gaia like you and Cloud, this is the only way you can get into the Unseen Realm. For my people, they can come here or die. Granted, the only way you'll get in is if Yeul thinks it's okay. If not, then you won't be leaving this place."

"What do you mean?"

"Remember? No one is supposed to have this knowledge. If you come here looking for a way to Nova Chrysalia, then you'll get a way in. You just won't be coming back to this realm. Caius will kill you." Lightning explained, "The only other way to get into the Unseen Realm is if you're with me and I take you there personally like I did with Aerith." They walked out onto a long stone pathway, cracked and broken by small shrubs, and it all led towards one majestic castle-like building. Tifa stared in awe, wondering how such a beautiful structure like this wasn't plastered over every history or exploration magazine cover page. "This is Etro's Temple, an exact replica of the one we'll see in the Wildlands; a region of Nova Chrysalia that we will arrive in."

"It's… It's beautiful." Tifa said breathlessly and it only got more incredibly fantastical the closer they got. Statues of maidens were carved with masterful detail, standing guard over the entrance that looked intimidating enough by itself. Everything was in stone and marble, the color of white porcelain.

"It's quite a sight." Cloud concurred, joining them at the entrance. "So Aerith's past here?"

"Yes, this temple can act as a gateway and we'll be in the Wildlands through here. Aerith is in Yusnaan with my sister, so we'll teleport there."

"Yusnaan?"

"Yusnaan is a region, just like the Wildlands. It's just like any other city or area on Pulse. The people there eat, sleep, they go to work, and live normal lives. It's not like I'm taking you to Cosmogenesis."

"Cosmogenesis?"

"That's the true Realm of Gods. You won't find anything there. Just black." Lightning answered dismissively as she walked right into the temple. "There's nothing here, just winding staircases that go up into the throne room. The people of Paddra traveled up these stairs as part of the final leg of their pilgrimage to pray to the Goddess."

"So we're heading up then?" Tifa peered up the dark stairway. There wasn't a single light. It was pitch black.

"No. We're heading into the chaos." Lightning pointed up to the impenetrable darkness, "You can say we're going up the stairs if it makes you feel better." Tossing one last look at Cloud and Tifa, and seeing their blank expression didn't leave a good impression. She wondered idly if she should let Yeul be the judge of their strengths and weaknesses. "Come on." Lightning mumbled as she began ascending the stairs. Her boots clicked crisply against the cold stone, and the other two pair of footsteps followed her for a good half of the way until the Great Chaos began to brew at her feet. The Goddess stopped, nodding slightly at the young teal haired girl that walked out of the darkness and together, both of them reached the peak of the temple in a span of a few two steps. Only when they stepped out onto the open platform did the wisps of misty darkness drift off their limbs. She caught Yeul's stare, but all Lightning did was shrug slightly, and looked back into the thick fog of Chaos that Tifa and Cloud had yet to brave, "They need to know what they're getting themselves into."

"Why do you peer into their hearts?" Yeul asked, following Lightning as she approached the floating crystal throne, "Is that not why you brought them here?"

"For the same reason why you're testing them." Lightning answered easily, "And for the record, I don't really care what they feel or think." All it took was a mere thought and the GC uniform she had taken from Academia and worn until now began to fade, replaced by the black leather bodice and gloves crested with armor resembling spinal cords spanning from her wrists to her shoulders. The outfit that Bhunivelze had gifted her clad her body; the garb of the Savior and most well-known appearance of the Goddess of Death. "Whatever they see in the Chaos is something they're going to have to deal with themselves. If they learn something new about themselves," Lightning waved her hand as if to dismiss something trivial, "great. Even better if they figure it out themselves. I'm fighting a war, and these people are going to be fighting with me. I don't need to deal with any drama so it's better if they get… _reacquainted_ with themselves." Yeul neither disagreed nor agreed, and while Lightning had mastered her look of apathy to keep people at a distance, the Seeress simply looked perpetually gloomy all the time with or without Caius. She wasn't about to ask where Caius was because the pink haired woman wasn't prepared to deal with a double whammy of doom and gloom while she waited for Tifa and Cloud's forced soul-searching trip. The next time she looked to Yeul, the Seeress was already gone.

…

Tifa walked on, listening to their footsteps clack against the cold floors. No words were exchanged between Tifa and Cloud, only the eyes met in mutual determination: they were going to see this through. The sound was crisp, echoing hauntingly on and on. In a blink of an eye, the lush greenery and vibrant colors of the nature left her mind like a distant memory, and the darkness that possessed these hallways sat still in a way that made it feel alive. Yet Lightning glided into it with grace, each step wide and steady. The cold stone archways were finely detailed as if each were man-made. Thinking about what Lightning said though, she wouldn't be surprised if they were. Ancient human relics never cease to amaze her. Being in awe at the architecture, caused her attention to waver and the next time she looked to Lightning, the pink haired woman was already a fair distance away. "L-Light?" Tifa called out, wincing at how loud her voice sounded but the said woman didn't seem to hear her. "Wait!" She did a half jog, and in few steps, she realized that she was catching up. "Lightning-" Whipping around, Tifa froze in dread when Cloud was nowhere to be seen. "Lightning, we lost Cloud! We need to-" When she turned back, Lightning too was gone.

Oh no. Oh no, oh no, oh no. Tifa ran forward, looking up and down the long hallway. There was only one path, so how was it possible to lose both Cloud and Lightning? Tifa heaved a deep breath, her fists clenched and unclenched at her sides and she could only hear the loud beating of her own heart over the deafening silence. It was fragile and delicate and it felt that any noise, even a mere whisper would shatter this strange balance. In the corner of her eye, she caught something shift and she immediately twisted herself to face it with her fists raised. "Tifa," Lightning's voice called out to her, and through the darkness, Lightning walked back towards her with her hands held up in surrender, "it's me, and I don't want to deal with a broken cheek bone again."

"What about a broken jaw?" Tifa growled, dropping her hands down as she glared at the woman, "What happened? Where's Cloud?"

"I could ask you the same question. You just suddenly disappeared. He's up ahead." Lightning said, stepping to the side slightly to let Tifa pass, "You're a lot more prickly."

"I wonder whose fault that is." Tifa sighed, "Something was here, and I think it was the Chaos."

"There's Chaos around us all the time here." Lightning responded dryly, "Now come on, or you'll be left behind."

"Don't want that." Tifa muttered, stepping up to Lightning's level before they continued onwards together at the same pace. She continuously snuck furtive glances towards Lightning, and the moment those azure blue eyes caught her staring, Tifa lifted her eyes and rolled her head around as if she was trying to write off the fact that Lightning had just coincidentally looked at her just as Tifa was looking in the same general direction.

"What are you staring at?" Lightning bluntly asked whilst poking Tifa on the side of her head.

"Ow…" Rubbing the place the pink haired woman poked, Tifa pursed her lips and glared up the stairs, "I wasn't staring at you. I was just… looking around. Where's Cloud? I thought you said he was just up ahead."

"I told him to go on and that we'd catch up." Lightning said softly, and came to a sudden stop.

Tifa looked back at Lightning confusedly, "What's wrong?"

"Tifa… I…" Lightning's brow furrowed, "I'm sorry."

"What?" Tifa rolled her eyes, "You just poked my head. I think I'm going to survive."

Moving closer until she was just once step beneath Tifa, Lightning sucked a deep breath before she suddenly darted forward and brushed their lips together. Tifa jerked backwards, tripping over the steps behind her and fell back. Slapping her hand over her lips that were tingling like never before, Tifa pursed her lips as if that would subdue it. It was in vain as her heart thundered in her chest at even the briefest contact. Lightning kneeled down in front of her, with a stare that looked as if she was pleading for Tifa to understand, "I'm sorry. I lied. There is no Unseen Realm. I'm not a Goddess. It's all a lie. Tifa, you have to believe me."

"W-W-W-W-What? What are you… saying?"

"I didn't want to help SHINRA. Tifa, they have Aerith captured. They're using Aerith as leverage against me. I don't know where she is… but I'm trying to find her. The Turks have to believe me when I tell them I'm on their side. I've spent the last three years trying to persuade them so that I could find out where Aerith is. The Turks won't follow me out here, and I'm risking what little trust I have telling you this now."

"T-They have Aerith?"

"Yes. I've told Cloud already and he believed me. Tifa, it's _me_." Lightning breathed, her lips lifting in a small smile, "I spent three years wanting to come back to you, but I couldn't put Aerith in danger. SHINRA killed Fang and the others… I can't let that happen to Aerith."

" _Light_ …?" The said woman nodded, and slowly rested her hand on Tifa's knee.

"I love you." At Lightning's confession, Tifa's breath hitched.

Returning to her feet, she held the earnest look in Lightning's eyes, "You're… really Light?"

"Yes."

Glancing up the long winding staircase, Tifa turned away from Lightning, "We should go find Cloud. I want to talk to him about this."

"You don't believe me?"

"It's not that-"

"Tifa," Lightning took the one step up to stand level with her, "I didn't want to leave you."

"Light-"

"Please." The soldier's hand found Tifa's arms, grasping them loosely, "I know I was wrong. I know you're angry with me because I had to work for SHINRA. It was all an act." Tifa nodded, caving into the look in Lightning's eyes. She'd never seen the soldier look so desperate, so… helpless. That was it though, Lightning must've felt helpless if she couldn't even turn to them at her darkest hour. "Tifa," Lightning murmured, gently caressing her hand against the fighter's cheek, "my feelings for you haven't changed." The pink haired woman drew closer, tenderly hooking the few stray strands of black hair behind her ear, "No more waiting. We can be together." With every step Lightning took, Tifa took one step back until her back hit the wall. The intensity in Lightning's stare made her blood pump. Her body felt like it was on fire the moment Lightning pushed up against her. "Don't you want this? _Me_?" She lent in closer, blue eyes unwavering and never betraying any sort of hidden hesitation. All she saw was the yearning in them, and she couldn't bear it anymore. Tifa clamped her eyes shut. She felt Lightning's lips contact the corner of her lips, "I love you." Lightning whispered hotly against her skin, "I missed you so much." The moment she felt Lightning's lips feather up her neck, and the sinfully teasing wetness of her tongue draw briefly against her jaw, Tifa tore herself away.

Clamping her hand over her cheek, Tifa swallowed thickly as a barrage of shivers crawled over her skin. It wasn't wet though, even though she was certain that she felt wetness. "What are you doing?" Tifa demanded, shirking back when Lightning approach her again, loosely guiding Tifa's arms to her side before she hugged her waist.

"I just wanted to keep you safe." Lightning pleaded softly before lowering her head to nuzzle her neck, "I didn't want you to fight Sephiroth. I'd rather have those Turks die than you."

"What-"

"It was all a lie. Who'd believe that I'm a Goddess? I didn't want to lie to you, but I had no choice. Tifa, _please_. I love you." Lightning whispered in between kisses and Tifa suppressed a moan when she felt Lightning's hand slide over her body and slip into her shirt. "Forget everything." The touch was like hot iron against ice, "Stay here with me." Biting her lip at Lightning's ministrations, Tifa wrapped her arms around Lightning's neck and pulled away enough just to hold Lightning's face up to hers. "Tifa…" Resting their foreheads together, Tifa allowed their breaths to mingle and desperately sought to calm her body and mind despite how daring Lightning's hand was beginning to wander her body. "Isn't this… what you wanted?"

Lightning's words resounded in Tifa's mind, and it earned nothing but an empty chuckle. "You… really do think I'm stupid don't you?" The same words Tifa had spoken to Lightning returned to her, and it was nothing but a final proof that she could never have what she wanted. Holding Lightning's face strongly, Tifa pulled back to stare into the endless azure blue eyes. They looked so real, Lightning _felt_ so real, but she was no fool. "Just because you have Lightning's face…" Tifa shook her head bitterly and she was sure her expression mirrored exactly what she felt, "You're not Lightning. I _know_ you're not her. If Aerith's truly in danger… she wouldn't do this. She wouldn't even _think_ to make love to me even if we spent the last three years wanting each other. Lightning won't beg and plead because she's never regretted anything she's done because she knows and convinces herself that what she _has_ done is right, especially when it's done to protect someone she cares about. And…" The fighter's grip tightened around Lightning's head and she forcefully bit out her next words, "she would _never_ ask me to stay here and forget everything. She wouldn't ask me to do something so cruel because only I am selfish enough to _want_ her to say that to me. I know her… and she never gives me what I want."

With a quick twist of her hands, she snapped Lightning's neck. The body didn't fall though, and instead burst into a storm of black mist. Throwing her arms up to cover herself, Tifa peeked through to see the darkness thrash back and forth before it retreated down the hallway like a vacuum. The opaque dark that she had seen at the beginning dispersed as cold white lights lined carefully along every stone archway lit up to light her path. Bracing herself against the wall, Tifa looked up and down the hallway afraid of whatever it was that taunted her to return. Cold sweat ran down her skin. Nothing but silence greeted her. Her legs shook, weak where she stood, and she slid down to the floor to hug her knees to her chest. "Calm down." Tifa whispered to herself, "It's okay. Calm down." Her heart didn't listen to her words, and it pounded wildly in the cavity of her chest until it was painful. It took a few minutes, but Tifa had somewhat collected herself before she returned to her feet.

There was no going back. She took one step, and then another. Each step that followed came a little easier than the one before until the fighter was running through the hallways and up the stairs. All that she wanted was to see Aerith again so she could leave this place. Jumping up the next set of stairs, Tifa broke out onto the open area and came to an abrupt shock that she was at the top even though she knew that she hardly made enough distance to reach the summit of the temple. The area was open, supported by thick stone pillars and overlooked the entire City of Paddra. In the middle though, was a throne built in crystal that sat suspended in midair and before it stood Lightning. Her clothes had changed though, and she now wore what she had worn that day when SHINRA fell. The black leather bodice fit snug against her body, while the white crimson-lined cape drifted behind her. "That was fast." Lightning stated, her crimson boots grinding against the stone floors as she turned her head slightly. "Cloud's not here yet."

"W-What was that!" Tifa erupted in anger, stomping towards the pink haired woman.

"I told you: the Chaos." Lightning drawled, and even though Tifa was staring at the back of her head, she could just imagine Lightning rolling her eyes, "What did you think it was? _Real_?"

"I-" The fighter bit her lip, "Look at me when I'm talking to you. What. Was. That?"

"One of the many potentials of the Chaos. It reads your mind; both your conscious and subconscious. It knows what you think, sees what it is that you want to see and what you don't want to see. It can show you what you want, say whatever it is that you want it to say, and give you whatever it is that you want. Knowing what's real and what isn't gets harder the more desires one person has. There are more ways into their mind, it's easier to break through their defenses, and there's all the more to tempt them with. It can act as a mirror, one that lets you see your secrets and thoughts… even those that you've yet to realize." Lightning explained.

"Couldn't you have at least given us a warning?!" Tifa vented.

"What's the point then? I may as well just hold your hand and baby you through it." The Goddess retorted dryly, "What did you see?"

"Y-You mean you don't know?" Tifa froze, slapping her hand over the junction beneath her jaw the Chaos' Lightning had licked her.

"I don't make a habit of looking into people's minds. To break the illusion, it's a test of how well you know yourself and the people important to you. I'm impressed you got out so quickly."

"I'm not telling you." Tifa fought a blush and hid it behind a mean scowl.

"Fine. Just make sure that whatever it was, it can't be used against you anymore. Cloud's taking a long time." She approached Tifa steadily, marking the fighter's instant apprehension and purposefully darkened her gaze, "He must be a greedy man."

"Cloud's not like that." Tifa snapped, "He… just has a hard time letting things go."

She stopped short of the fighter, smirking upon seeing Tifa's unwillingness to back down. There was a fire of resolution burning in her ruby brown eyes, and Lightning couldn't resist testing her again. She leaned in close; close enough to see Tifa flinch, "We'll see."

…

His heavy boots clunked against the stone floors, his breaths heavy. Another blur of darkness flew past him, and he brought his blade to swipe at it only for it to miss and clang against the walls. He felt the blow vibrate through his blade and into his arms. "Tifa!" Cloud yelled, looking around frantically at the wild darkness that hissed and swirled around him. "Tifa! Where are you!?"

"Cloud!" His heart leaped, twisting towards the voice to see Tifa stagger through the darkness looking just as frazzled as he was, "Cloud! You're here!" The black haired woman ran straight into his arms, embracing him tightly, "I was so scared I lost you!"

"It's alright." Even in Tifa's presence, he could feel himself start to calm. Sheathing his sword behind his back, he rested his hands on her waist and felt her tremble. "Tifa, it's alright. We'll get out of here and find Aerith."

"I don't believe her."

Cloud shifted, "Tifa?"

"T-That woman! She's not Lightning! She's the one that killed Fang and Sazh. Lightning wouldn't do something like that! She led us here. What if Aerith's not here?" The ruby eyes looked up to him pleadingly, "Lightning's gone! She's gone… she's dead. What do… I do?"

He swallowed thickly, "We'll… find Aerith."

"Why…?" Tifa buried her face into his neck, her breaths tickling his jaw, "Why can't we let them go? What if they're all gone?" Her fingers glided against his cheek, gently easing his face closer to hers, "Cloud… I…" His gasp was swallowed by Tifa's lips upon his. It was gentle and soft, exactly like how he remembered it. He leaned into it, wrapping his arms around her lithe waist to hold her even closer. "I love you." Her breathless words were warm, her fingers daintily brushing against his lower lip, but a frown fluttered across her brow, "What about Aerith?" He didn't know what to say or do, and he didn't have an answer for Tifa as well. "You love her." Tifa breathed, leaning in to nip his lips again, "You still love me too though."

"I… I do."

There was a small laugh, nothing happy, but as if Cloud had just confirmed something to Tifa that she had known all along. Her hands trailed down to rest on his chest before she eased their bodies apart, "We can find Aerith, and then… we'll see what happens. We have to be careful though." She left his arms, and started walking forward, "That woman isn't Lightning. She's the one that killed her. I- I can't trust her."

"I'll protect you."

"I always knew you would. You promised." The smile Tifa gave him was so unlike the half-hearted ones he would always see the fighter forcing. "Come on, let's go." Without waiting, Tifa ran forward deeper into the darkness.

"Tifa! Wait!" He quickly sprinted after her, but it felt as if she only ran faster and faster. Leaping up the stairs, he ran out into an open area only to see Lightning standing close enough to Tifa with an inch of space between their faces. "Get away from her!" Cloud hollered, grabbing his blade before making a mad dash towards them. What fueled his anger was when Lightning pulled Tifa closer to her before a painful blast of red and black blindsided him.

…

Tifa was shoved behind Lightning's back before she knew it as a burst of black and red flashed in the corner of her eyes. "What happened-" Her blood chilled upon seeing Cloud slam against one of the cold stone pillars hard enough to take chunks of rocks down with him. "Cloud!" With every desire to help him, she was stopped by Lightning's firm hand latched around her elbow, "What are you doing!?"

"I could've dealt with him myself." Lightning said, and Tifa belatedly realized that she wasn't talking to her, but to the two new arrivals that seemed to appear out of nowhere. The man from the Vile Peaks, and a young girl with teal colored hair stood at the end of the platform.

"You're welcome." He sneered, and glared at Tifa before settling his eyes on Cloud as the blond tried to return to his feet. "I assume they are here to retrieve the Cetra."

"Don't touch her." Cloud grunted, his face twisting with anger that Tifa had never seen before, "Give her back."

"Cloud-" Tifa started, but Lightning's arm wrapped around her shoulders to hold her still.

"You're right." Lightning said to her, "Seems like there are a lot of things he still hasn't let go of. Many things that he still wants."

"Let her go!"

"It was a mind game, Cloud." Lightning called out to him, her tone seemingly unfazed, "If you can't even beat that, Sephiroth will play you so hard. He'll wipe the floor with you because that's what sadistic lunatics do."

"I said let her go!"

"No."

Cloud began walking towards them, the fusion blade clutched tightly in his hands. Tifa could see Caius lift his blade again, but Lightning held a hand up to stop him. "You know what a failure does?" Lightning asked, her tone dripping with mockery, "What else can a failure do but fail?"

"I haven't-"

"You have. _Epically_. You think what you want to think, you see only what you want to see. It's nice playing hero again isn't it? But that's all it is; _play_."

"Tifa," Cloud held his hand up for her, "get away from her."

Lightning's arm dropped from her shoulders, and Tifa knew she was free to make the choice. "He can't even tell the difference between reality and dream. He can't move on, he can't let things go, and do you know why?" Lightning whispered into her ear, "It's because he's drowning in self-pity and guilt."

Her fists clenched at her side, and Tifa hastily moved away from Lightning with a glare tossed over her shoulder, "I'm not going to leave him."

"We can go find Aerith," Cloud said, gently grasping her arm when she was close enough, "then we'll figure things out. Right?"

"Cloud," Tifa took a deep breath, "I'm sorry." Tifa brought her hand up and slung her open palm against his cheek. The slap resounded, and his face went red rapidly. Her hand stung from the blow, but hopefully that was enough to knock some sense back into Cloud. "Snap out of it. Now we're going to find Aerith, but we're going to need Lightning's help. I don't know what you saw back there, but it was the Chaos messing with your mind. You have Lightning to thank for that."

"You're welcome." Lightning crossed her arms with an ill-timed roll of her eyes, "If you two are done, we should get going." Grabbing the stunned Cloud's hand, Tifa tugged him forward as another portal was opened for them. "You two go first." The fighter took one step, then stopped and turned to see the young teal haired girl watching her with an empty expression. She looked young, but her eyes deceived her age. Standing at the center of this girl's stare was unsettling so Tifa sought to focus her attention back onto Lightning. She was talking to the man, and he handed her what appeared to be a black feather before she set it alight with flames. It burned to a crisp instantly. "Let's go." Lightning sighed, her hand reaching to massage her temple as if to relieve her of a headache, "Thanks Yeul." Tifa met the brilliant green eyes of the young girl again, hoping to see even the slightest spark of life. It was dull though, remained empty and sad even as the portal closed behind them.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed! Oh, and this isn't the last you'll hear of these "illusions."**

 **Next time, on Lucem Dei...**


	14. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I do not own FF7 or FF13.**

* * *

The place they walked into the portal from and the place they walked out to looked exactly the same. Tifa glanced around, seeing the same stone designs and architecture, and the same blue sky peeking out over the balcony. The only difference that tipped her off was the dent that Cloud had made was now gone from that seemingly same stone pillar. Lightning tossed them an impatient glare, "Welcome to Nova Chrysalia." She muttered before opening another portal to her left, "Come on, we're heading to Yusnaan." With renewed urgency, Lightning ushered them forward and Tifa couldn't help but think that the black feather Caius had showed Lightning had something to do with the pink haired woman's sudden dip from a bad mood to a worse.

"Cloud," Tifa gave his arm a tug before releasing him, "Pull yourself together."

"Y-Yeah, I…"

"Do you seriously need someone to hold your hand every single step of the way?" Lightning snapped, her thin patience frayed to its limit. The portal closed behind her, and everything about Lightning told Tifa that they were in for a harsh scolding. "Get over yourself. I barely lifted a finger and look at you! You're so weak it makes me sick because I know Sephiroth's going to tear you limb from limb when it comes down to a fight." Advancing on Cloud, she shoved him back, "Fight back."

"No." He shook his head, but Tifa could see the anger he was suppressing shake through his fists.

"Fight. Back."

"No-"

"Tch." Lightning swung her arm forward, releasing a ruinaga to blow Cloud off his feet. He landed squarely on his back, knocking the air out of his lungs to leave her coughing and hacking.

"Cloud!" Tifa went to run to him, but Lightning caught her by the arm again with a steel grip.

"Get up." She demanded, "Get up and show me you're not a goddamn weakling." He pushed himself up, wiping his mouth with his sleeve as he did so and trained his eyes back onto Lightning again. They were blazing as if Lightning had somehow lit them up again. Without a word, the portal opened beside Cloud and he didn't even flinch, "Go and find Aerith so she can treat you like the princess you are." His stare flickered down to Tifa, and she gave him a minute nod before he stiffly twisted around and walked through the portal.

"Let me go." Tifa twisted her arm away from Lightning's grasp, "What's your problem!"

 _"My_ problem?" Lightning rolled her eyes, "The problem is you. I get it, you want to be the 'mother hen' and take care of everyone to make yourself feel better."

"What?" Tifa nearly yelled at Lightning's audacity.

"You're too busy taking care of everyone as if you owe them while Cloud's too busy licking his own wounds so everyone needs to take care of him." Lightning stated, "I thought that maybe he'd grown a pair over these three years."

"Stop that!"

"Or else what _mom_? You're going to make me go stand in a corner?"

"He's not like you!" Tifa hissed, stalking up to Lightning to stab her finger at her accusingly, "There's nothing that Cloud doesn't care about! I'd rather have him like this than to have him pass that twisted test you had! What's wrong with you?! Don't you even realize how hurtful-"

"That was the whole point. If you can't handle that, Sephiroth's-"

"I don't care about Sephiroth!" Tifa yelled, "You're not Sephiroth! How can we trust you after what you just did!?"

"I never asked you to trust me." Lightning hissed, "You only need to listen and do as I say."

"No. You asked us to trust you. You asked the moment you decided to bring us to Nova Chrysalia."

"Then you've misunderstood me." In a flash, Lightning snatched Tifa's hand away and stood over her imposingly, "I decided to bring you to Nova Chrysalia so that you won't be an annoyance, because I know how _annoying_ you and Cloud will get knowing I'm still alive. I told you everything about Nova Chrysalia so that you won't ask any questions, and so you won't do anything stupid that requires me having to save your ass. You think I did all of this for you to trust me? I have better things to do." Lightning released her and crossed her arms in the most irritatingly passive-aggressive way. "You saw me didn't you? In that dream. You saw the thirteenth fragment."

"What?" Tifa backed away, unknowingly revealing to Lightning that she had guessed correctly, "I-I don't even know what you mean! Thirteenth fragment? I didn't see you or any fragment!"

"Good." Lightning said coldly, briskly walking towards the portal, "Nothing good will come out of wanting me. You should learn how to let people go too."

"You have no right telling me what I should do."

"Then take it as advice." She turned to face Tifa once more as she stood on the threshold of the portal, "The person you want me to be is gone. Let me make this clear to you in your language, I don't love you and I can't say that I like you very much either."

"Well I can say the same-"

"You kissed me."

"That was because I thought that you-"

"Then you'd do well not to think that again." Tifa stood there steeping in silent rage, fuming as she mentally cursed the so-called Goddess of Death. The moment Lightning faced the portal, Tifa knew she had to do something. _Anything_ to beat this game Lightning was playing with her. It was like she was pushing and pulling, and Tifa was tired of it. Marching towards Lightning, Tifa reached out and grabbed the woman's wrist when she was halfway through the portal and pulled herself ahead of the supposed Goddess just to stay a step ahead of her. What she walked out into was the last thing she expected.

A crowd. There were people surrounding them, huddled in a circle around the dark portal with looks of hope, awe, and curiosity. The talking instantly escalated when Tifa stepped out, and she hastily sought out Cloud who looked just as lost as her. "It's her!" The voices grew loud, and into cheers, "It's the Goddess!"

"Savior!"

Lightning walked out of the portal as it closed with the grace of an Ice Queen. "This is Yusnaan. The City of Revelries."

Tifa didn't even have the time to respond to Lightning's anticlimactic welcome, done so in her famously brusque manner before a familiar voice made Tifa's heart leap. "Excuse me! Excuse me!" Cloud and Tifa shared a look, eagerly anticipating the owner of that voice; a voice that both missed hearing for the past three years. "Light! The guards were saying that you brought-" Aerith broke out of the crowd, wearing a simple white dress. The blue, green, and ruby eyes met. "Brought…" The Cetra's voice choked, "Cloud… Tifa…"

"Aerith…"

"Aerith!" Tifa exclaimed, overcome with joy at just the sight of Aerith alive and well. All of her previous misgivings disappeared like a blown out flame. She threw herself at the brunette, hugging her as tight as possible.

"T-Tifa!" Aerith gasped, but laughed as the fighter lifted her off her feet and spun her around. "Okay, I know you're strong!" She teased as Tifa placed her back down again, grinning ear-to-ear, "I missed you."

Glancing over the brunette's shoulder, Tifa could barely contain her Cheshire grin before nudging Aerith around, "I'm not the only one that missed you."

Cloud stood there awkwardly, but Tifa could see the happiness brimming in his eyes, but he would always remain as their blundering chocobo head. "Cloud." Aerith called out to him before effortlessly embracing him.

Tifa mouthed, "Go on. Hug her." Pretending to hug the air in front of her, she laughed when Cloud gave her the most shy and helpless look ever.

He returned the embrace, slowly but surely. Tifa took a step back, silently congratulating herself. They were made for each other, she thought, and no one else deserved each other more than those two. It was then Tifa felt it, the most heartbreaking pang in her chest. She never forgave herself for how she cheated on Lightning, but at least Cloud and Aerith could be happy together. Seeing them made her feel happy. It made her feel sad. It made her want to change the past despite being happy for them in the present. It wasn't jealousy. It was envy. Her hand drifted up to her collarbone, searching for a necklace that she had long removed. She was tempted to glance over her shoulder, and Tifa gave in. Lightning stood behind a row of people talking to another young woman with the same color of hair. She had it tied in a side-ponytail, but that was all she could see before Lightning met her eyes as if she had some omniscient knowledge. Her heart skipped a beat, but Lightning merely nodded at her before she left with the other pink haired girl in tow.

No. Lightning wasn't Light anymore, and Tifa refused to let herself doubt. Choosing to immerse herself in happiness, even if it was just temporary, Tifa looked back to Cloud and Aerith before she hugged the two of them. "Group hug!" That earned a merry laugh from Aerith, and even Cloud had a smile large enough for her to see his pearly whites. It looked so strange on him because Tifa has grown accustomed to seeing his half-smiles, but that didn't mean he didn't look good smiling as if he hadn't a single worry in the world.

"Okay, I missed you both too." Aerith peeled herself away from them and tidied up her dress like a real lady, "But I think we're making too much of a scene." She was right. The crowd was still surrounding them even though Lightning was no longer anywhere in sight, gaping at the three hugging dorks. "I can't believe Light actually brought you two here. Come on, follow me. There's so much I want to tell you."

With the happy reunion behind them, Tifa only now started to notice the city they were in. It was colorful, it was fun, like an enormous amusement park. The buildings had a nice charm to them, the people were all laughing and smiling as if there was no tomorrow. The sun was high, sky as blue as possible, and it was becoming increasingly hard to believe that a place like this would be filled with people who worship the hardass Lightning was. Tifa could really only spare half of her attention to listen to Aerith talk about life here, while the other was simply too occupied taking the city in. "So how did you handle the truth?" Aerith asked, making Tifa take a break from her sightseeing to look at her with confusion. "I mean, about Light. She's… a Goddess."

"I guess it's kind of hard to deny that now." Cloud sighed, "Are you sure this place isn't some hidden city in Pulse?"

"Positive." Aerith smiled, "I guess I was forced into believing it, so I never really had a chance to deny anything."

"You're treated well here? Right?" Cloud looked at Aerith protectively, "You weren't hurt?"

"Of course not. I lived with Serah and Snow, and trust me, you won't meet anyone sweeter than those two."

"Serah?" Tifa hesitated in speaking the name she always found difficult for her tongue.

"Yes, Lightning's sister and brother-in-law. He's the Patron of Yusnaan, while she's a teacher at one of the local schools." Aerith hummed with pride, as if she was proud of her own family, "But that's not what I'm asking." Suddenly stopping before Tifa, the Cetra grasped her hands firmly with her own two, "How are you?"

"I'm fine."

"How are you _really?"_

Deciding to laugh at what she knew would be inevitably uncomfortable, Tifa pulled her hands away from Aerith, "I'm fine. We've found you and we're going to take you back to Edge. Everything's more than fine."

Although Tifa sounded perfectly convincing in her own mind, Aerith quickly appeared all the more determined. Clearly, the brunette had picked up on some words and names Tifa had purposefully chose to omit in her answer. "Light told you." Whether Aerith's words were a question or a statement could be anyone's guess, but the weight behind those words sunk in Tifa's gut. "What did she tell you?"

"It's fine."

"No it's not. Light has a way of telling you about herself without really telling you anything about herself. That's how she keeps people out, and I know that she would definitely try to keep _you_ out especially."

"Look, I accepted the fact that I won't be able to be with Light the day she-"

"Tifa, don't say that." Aerith sighed, beginning her walk through the city once more, "What did Lightning tell you? I have to know because it's obvious she's keeping things from you."

"She told me everything that there is to know." Tifa said, "How she was a L'cie, then Etro's knight, and then the Savior. She wanted to save her sister. End of story."

"Then what about the Light that fought with us? The Light that _we_ knew?"

"She's gone."

"No she isn't." Aerith immediately corrected Tifa to stop the fighter's thoughts from going down that path, "She's right here with us. _Inside_ that woman that everyone thinks is the Goddess."

"Because she has her thoughts, memories, and feelings." Cloud mumbled, earning surprised looks from both women, "What? Lightning told me. You were asleep then."

"Of course." Tifa rolled her eyes, "She decides to tell me everything but that."

"Maybe she didn't tell you because she doesn't want you to know, so that _you_ won't know any better, and so that _you_ won't do anything then." Aerith proposed, "It sounds exactly like what Lightning would do."

"It doesn't even matter." Tifa vented, "At the end of the day, she's the one that killed Fang-"

"But-" Aerith protested, but the fighter quickly cut her off.

"I know they exist somewhere else in this realm, but it doesn't matter. They're gone from our world. Lightning made it very clear to us; this world, and our world do not mix or else Caius is going to hunt us down and kill us. It's not a vacation where we can just decide to visit our friends living in another _realm_ as if it were the same as them living in another country. We're not meant to be here, but an exception had to be made this time. This _one_ time."

Taking a deep breath, Aerith motioned for Tifa and Cloud to follow her into another quarter through a large black gate. Inside stood a large golden statue towering over all the buildings. "There's more to Light's story." Aerith revealed, "Has she told you about the fragments?"

"Fragments?" Tifa echoed, "She mentioned them here and there, but refused to tell me when I asked."

"Then of course you won't know what happened to the Light that we knew." Aerith sighed with resignation, "She only tells you what you need to know and omits what you'd probably like to know. That little liar…"

Cloud glanced around at the small crowds lingering in and about the area, "Are you sure you should be saying that? What if these people overhear? She is their Goddess and it looks like-"

"-they _really_ worship her?" Aerith finished his sentence, "Why wouldn't they? She's their hero, or heroine. But I think she's just their martyr, more accurately. "

Tifa detected a hint of disdain in her tone although couldn't hide the breath of relief seeing the attention move away from herself, "You don't seem to agree."

"Tifa, a martyr is the last thing I want Lightning to be. They love you when you sacrifice your life for them, they'll hate you if you don't. That's how I see it, and it's a burden I don't want anybody to have." Aerith said airily, as if she was simply talking about the weather rather than martyrdom, "Light's a different kind of God since she walks among all regular folk. People can put a face to her, people know that she was once human, and she still _looks_ human… How should I say this? She's… tangible. If something good happens, people are likely to attribute it to themselves. If something bad happens, people start playing the blame game. Light's just there to take all the blame if somethings goes wrong. If Gods were just ideals or beliefs of the existence of greater entities that don't actually have a form, or face, or personality, it's much harder to blame it. If reality was really like that, then nothing is ever God's fault because God is supposed to be perfect."

"I'd like to think that the people of this world would be… weary to believe in Gods so easily again." Tifa reasoned, "Considering what Lightning told me what Bhunivelze and the Fal'cies wanted to do to humanity."

"Looking at this world, I've come to realize one thing." Aerith said, holding one finger up, "People don't learn from history. Besides, Light's different. She's their _Savior_ , remember? She acted as their martyr once, and when you do great things once, people expect you to do it again. I really wonder what Light wants."

"She…" Tifa released a heavy breath and cursed herself for clinging onto every word Lightning speaks to her, "She wants to be finished. She doesn't want to care. At least, that's what she told me."

"You spend a day or two with her and she already tells you more than she tells anyone else." Aerith sighed, "All she says to us is, 'don't worry about it,' and keeps us in the dark. I didn't even know she was bringing you two here! I came looking for Light because one of the guards called us and said a blond man walked out of one of the Goddess' rifts. I thought it was a bit too good to be true."

"So…" Tifa shifted, refusing to meet Aerith's sly eyes upon seeing the fighter's difficulties, "C-Could you tell me then? What she meant by fragments?"

"The fragments?"

"Yes, she mentioned the thirteenth and the second."

"Well, I don't know the second, but I know the thirteenth. We all did."

"What?"

The Cetra came to a stop at a small garden past the second large gate. Standing before a large circular building, the flower girl took a seat on the stone hedge nearby blooming flowers. Her fingers delicately traced the petals, before plucking a flower to spin in her hand. "There were thirteen fragments." Aerith began to explain, "Fragments of Lightning's soul. Apparently, the Lifestream didn't take too kindly to her forcibly merging two worlds together and acted as a weapon to pierce Lightning when she was at her weakest after she had used all of her strength to save her world. The first fragment was one Lightning removed herself before the Lifestream got to her and the chaos gave it physical form. That was Lumina." Tifa remembered the small little girl, and was reminded of a small capricious demon with all of her cunning smiles and playful mockery. "Light had her soul, her existence ripped to shreds, and all that remained was an empty doll to slave away as Etro, the Goddess of Death. The other twelve fragments were reincarnated in Pulse or Cocoon, each with a piece of Lifestream that clung onto her existence, forcing that part of her soul to simply sit and disappear over time. The Light that we knew was the last fragment, the thirteenth one, and when I cured Geostigma from her wound in the Vile Peaks, I removed that bit of Lifestream. That was all that needed to be done, and Light, you could say, awakened. It's all very complicated and convoluted, so I'll suffer you the story later. What's important is that the Light that we knew is inside her, and all you need to do is just remind her-"

"Aerith, I'm not going to do anything. There's nothing for me to do." Tifa vented quietly, puffing her cheeks at the frown Aerith gave her. "It's obvious that she doesn't want anything to do with me."

"But-"

"Even this fragment story is hard to swallow. How do you believe something like that?"

"Because there's always something greater out there." Aerith answered with finality, "That's what I believe. I might be the last Cetra, Light might be the Goddess, but there's always, _always_ more out there. Like JENOVA. Like Lightning. Things that we can't even imagine. You're standing in another realm; the afterworld of those who die in Pulse and Cocoon. Don't you think that's incredible? And don't you wonder if there's something even more incredible out there somewhere? Another _world_ was merged with ours a thousand years ago and no one even noticed." Lifting the flower, Aerith handed it to Tifa before resting her hands together neatly on her lap, "I'm the last of my kind, and it's sad to see people, to see civilizations, or really anything die and disappear. It would have been a tragedy if Light's world just disappeared. Light told me that she could change my future, and I want to believe her." Aerith's eyes darted up to Cloud, but Tifa was too slow and missed his expression before it was expertly covered up. "Remember my flowers in the church? People said that it was impossible to grow flowers beneath the plate, but it wasn't impossible. Not if we try and we try, and we try. You make the impossible possible."

"It's… still all too much."

"I know!" Suddenly, Aerith sprang to her feet and clapped her hands together happily, "We'll have a party tonight. I know Serah and Snow would agree! There are parties every night in Yusnaan, but we'll make this one especially special since we have honored guests from the other realm."

"A party?" Tifa repeated numbly, unable to adapt to how quickly their topics changed.

Tugging the fighter towards the entrance of the large building they were sitting outside of, Aerith began planning the night, "There's always a play outside in the Augur's Quarter, but Cloud might enjoy the Slaughterhouse, and you'd like the Glutton's Corner. Nautilus was fun, but the experience in Yusnaan is just as incredible. People dance when the clock strikes twelve, and fireworks constantly light up the sky during the night." The building they were in quickly became apparent that it was a palace. Tifa walked in awe and amazement when they arrived at a ballroom with a beautiful chandelier hanging above. "Serah!" Tifa's eyes darted to Aerith and followed her eyes up to the second floor overlooking the main level. To her, Serah had always meant a white marble slate on the ground with one and twelve red roses resting on top. To her, Serah was a ghost. Serah meant death, failure. Serah meant Light's pain. White. Cold. Sad.

Serah wasn't the young woman looking down at them with a warm friendly smile. "Have you showed them around the city?" Serah yelled down to them, her voice light and kind, "Oh, just wait. I'll come down." With that, the pink haired girl disappeared, leaving Tifa anxious at their pending meeting.

"Don't worry." Aerith whispered to her, "She's the nicest person you'll ever meet."

Quirking an eyebrow, Tifa gave Aerith a disbelieving look, "Even nicer than you?"

"Way nicer than me." Appreciative of Aerith's support, Tifa sucked in a deep breath and watched as Serah jogged up to them. She was… surprisingly tall. About the same height as Tifa herself. For some reason she always assumed Serah to be small, but perhaps that was due to the fact that Serah had died so young in her own realm. Her hair was longer than Lightning's, tied up in a side ponytail that was remarkably similar to Lumina's and her large eyes were distinctly different than Lightning's as well. The older sibling looked as if she had all the secrets of the world, which she probably did, to tell but chose not to. They were mysterious and cold, yet her younger sisters was the exact opposite. They were most expressive, honest, and bright, and her irises were a baby blue rather than a solemn teal-blue. "Serah, let's throw a party." Aerith proposed before even thinking of introducing them. "We'll all dress up and-"

"Waste our time?" Lightning's voice curtly interrupted them. The group turned to watch Lightning stalk in, looking less than impressed, "We should be heading back to Gaia as soon as possible. The faster I get the Turks to safety, the better. We'll also go to the Forgotten Capital and summon Holy."

"Summon-" Aerith stammered before quickly recovering. As far as Tifa knew, Aerith never stammered so it only spoke of the importance of Lightning's statement. "Summoning Holy would be a mistake."

"You don't need to worry, I won't let anything happen to you."

"Me? Light, I'm not the one I'm worried about."

Lightning rolled her eyes, "Don't worry about it."

"If you're leaving soon," Serah spoke up, drawing all attention onto herself, "then we should have a party. A… farewell party. I think it's a good idea."

"I'm not arguing about this-"

"It's not an argument, Sis." Serah hummed.

"I'm not risking any lives."

"We're not." Cloud surprisingly spoke up, "If you're worried about the Turks, it's going to be alright. Barret won't let us down. _Trust_ me."

Both Lightning and Cloud were taciturn people, choosing to communicate with their silences rather than words. Maybe, Tifa thought, that people like them had their own kind of language that normal, more socially inclined people couldn't understand. Whatever it was, Lightning's posture relaxed slightly, and she relented, "Fine. We'll leave tomorrow morning." Spinning on her heel, Lightning strode back deeper into the palace.

"Sis!" Serah called out before Lightning was out of sight, "I'll buy you your clothes and put it in your room! You better come!" Flashing the other three a wide grin, Serah laughed, "It feels like I'm dealing with a runaway teenager sometimes. I'm Serah, Lightning's younger sister."

"They're-" Aerith motioned towards them, but the pink haired girl already knew.

"Tifa and Cloud. It's nice to meet you two."

Maybe she was feeling self-conscious after the horrible things she had done to Serah's good name in New Bodhum, but Tifa could feel Serah's inquisitive eyes looking her over a little more than necessary for a first impression. "We," Cloud began awkwardly, saving Tifa from having to find her voice, "I guess we haven't heard of you specifically, but… Lightning – the uh… fragment also had a sister. I mean, she was dead but-"

"It's nice to meet you too." Tifa spoke up, hoping to save Cloud from digging himself into a deeper hole. After all, they had each other's backs.

Rather than being offended, Serah just smiled. It wasn't forced in the slightest, and radiated genuine pleasure in making their acquaintance. "We're going to need fancy clothes for tonight then." Aerith said, "We can go shopping. How about… a masquerade?"

"Of course, anything you want." Serah backed away, "I have to go up and get my purse first though. You can head out first. I'll catch up." Without waiting for any response, the younger Farron dashed away down the hallway Lightning had left while Aerith hummed knowingly.

"Well, shall we then?" Aerith smiled and began leading them back out of the palace. Truthfully, Tifa didn't know what else to do but to follow wordlessly. Things just kept coming one after another before she had the time to fully digest the previous surprise, and an encounter with Serah was one of those things that she needed to properly contemplate before she would even dare making conversation with the younger Farron sibling.

…

The door slipped closed quietly behind her, clicking softly, but Lightning was barely ten steps into her room before the door opened again. "If you're here to try and get me to waste my time-" Lightning started, but Serah was quick to interrupt.

"Oh, please. Don't give me that again." Serah sighed, "Whether you waste your time here in your room or if you're out there it's the same thing. You're still _wasting_ time."

"Serah-"

"Light, is it so hard for you to stop fighting? Even… if it's just for this evening?"

"The world is at stake-"

"I know that." Serah said, "The world is still going to be in danger if you just sit in your room. I missed you. I just… it just feels like you spend more time in Gaia with Shinra more than you do with us. You're there to save the world, I understand… but you're fighting and there's nothing we can do to help. If you'd just let us-"

"No." Lightning firmly refused her sister, "I'm not letting you fight."

"But-"

"No buts."

"Claire, I spent a thousand years watching you die _twelve_ times, but you're back now. It doesn't feel like you're back."

"Serah-"

"You're never here. I never see you, and I know you're never going to let me fight. I _can_ fight!"

"I said no!" Lightning yelled, whirling around angrily, "I'm not going to let you fight and that's final."

"You let me fight Caius-"

"Sephiroth is not Caius. Sephiroth's _insane_. He's a mad man that will tear you apart and have _fun_ doing it. I can't have that kind of liability. I'm not even going to risk it. Don't argue with me Serah."

"Fine!" Serah harrumphed, and Lightning echoed her.

"Fine." When bickering stopped, silence naturally flowed. Ignoring her pouting little sister, Lightning strode towards the balcony of her room and stepped out. In an instant, the constant cheer of Yusnaan revelries reached her ears. She had a view of the Augur's Quarter and the people milling about over the large walls built around the palace.

Serah lingered at the doorway, "Do you want to come shopping with us?"

"No. You know I hate crowds."

"You're fine with crowds." Serah corrected her words for her, "You just don't like the fame."

"I'd hardly consider it fame." Lightning muttered, "Besides, it's better if I stay away from them for now. I didn't exactly break the truth to Cloud and Tifa kindly."

She heard the lilt in Serah's voice immediately and scowled at Serah's impending words. "Hmmm…." Serah hummed, " _Tifa_ huh? Aerith told me something interesting about the thirteenth fragment."

"Drop it."

"Okay, I'll drop it." Twisting her head around, Lightning shot the cunning smile Serah had a dark look. Her sister gave in _far_ too easily and it made her wonder what else her _precious_ sister had planned. "I'm going to buy dresses for everyone." Serah continued with that Cheshire smile, "Would you like a dress? Or… a suit?"

"I'll wear whatever I want to wear." The older sister said carefully.

"You're such a spoil sport." Serah wagged her finger at her infuriatingly, "Besides, Snow's due for a new suit too. One for Cloud, and I'll see what I can find for you."

"Serah…"

"Don't _'Serah'_ me." Throwing her chin up haughtily, her sister spun on her heels and walked out of the balcony, "You're taking Aerith back to Gaia tomorrow. Since you're not going to let me fight, this might be the last time I see her. Besides, considering how hard you were on Snow back then, I think it's my responsibility – _duty_ – to have a little _talk_ with Tifa."

"Serah!" Lightning started with more frustration laced in her tone as if to warn her sister not to do anything unnecessary and frustratingly _annoying_.

"If you'd come with us, then you won't have to worry about what I'll say." Serah taunted.

"I'm not going." Lightning huffed, crossing her arms petulantly like a child throwing a tantrum, "You know I hate how everyone treats me. There's no point grilling Tifa because she'd just combust on her own without telling you anything. But that's besides the point. Things are different now, I'm different and so is she."

Opening the door to Lightning's room, Serah just shrugged, "I'm sure…" She didn't sound convinced at all, "Alright then, we'll be back before eight-"

"You need six hours to buy dresses?" Lightning scoffed, watching as the door inched close.

"Everyone has to get the clothes fitted, and it's not like we're going to find the right dress on the first try! I'd like to show Tifa and Cloud around too! See you later!" With those words escaping through the crack before the door shut close, Lightning kicked the banister the moment she was certain that she was alone again.

"Tch. Whatever." Opening a portal, she chose to leave Yusnaan. The constant noise that grated against her nerves and staying there would do little to lessen her irritation. If she was to waste time here, then she'd rather go to the Wildlands and ride the Angel. Lightning was certain that dealing with the white chocobo was considerably less stressful than dealing with anyone else. At least the Angel wouldn't talk and doubt her. Odin has only ever offered unconditional support.

* * *

 **I will be doing a double chapter release so you can expect another update over the weekend!**

 **Of course, then the inevitable bad news is to follow... Exams are already upon me and so I won't be posting anything for the next two weeks. :(**

 **Anyways, thanks for reading!**

 **Next time, on Lucem Dei...**


	15. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I do not own FF7 or FF13.**

* * *

Tifa had always found those meet-the-parents moments on TV amusing, mostly because she'd never know how her parents would react to her love life. She could imagine her dad giving Cloud the 'talk,' or how her mom would gush about how sweet it was for her to fall in love with the town outcast because then they could be outcasts together! _What_ a love story. With Cloud, it was easy to imagine. How her parents would react to Lightning though threw Tifa for a loop. The soldier would've been seen as one of those city folks, a foreigner with strange hair, but Lightning always had that charm to her; the one that drew people in even though her social skills were next to nil. She'd think that her dad would appreciate Lightning's work ethic, and her mom would really like how cripplingly awkward she is in showing she cares. Well, that was that Light, not the one she knows now. She couldn't introduce her parents to Lightning because Lightning wasn't Lightning anymore. Her parents weren't alive. Was it possible to introduce her _dead_ parents to the Goddess of _Death_? Tifa cocked her head to the side in thought. "Tifa! We'll go on first!" Snapping out of her thoughts, Tifa felt her blood drain in her face seeing Aerith hook an arm into Cloud and drag the helpless man away, "Good luck!"

They were wandering about Yusnaan, visiting the famous sights and browsing the many boutiques lined up and down the strips, and it was becoming increasingly apparent that Aerith saw this as one of those meet-the-family moments on TV. She certainly didn't have to worry about meeting Lightning's parents, but she supposes interacting with Serah was intimidating enough. Not that she viewed this Lightning in a way that she should feel intimidated by her family members. Tifa reasoned that her uncomfortableness stemmed from her guilt over how she had misused Serah's name and abused Lightning with it. Even if it had been unintentional, Tifa hadn't forgiven herself yet and doubts she ever will. Usually, Tifa would have no problems starting and maintaining conversations, after all, she wouldn't be a very good bartender if she couldn't even talk to her customers.

This time though, she didn't know what to say or do, Tifa didn't really even know what to feel. Everyone was screaming and laughing beside her, there were people singing, pianos playing, store owners calling out to prospective customers and even the delicious aroma of food wafted into her nostrils, nor could she ignore those provocatively dressed girls in chocobo costumes. Tifa couldn't help but raise an eyebrow at the troop of people that were following them looking like a small marching band of three people. What was most distracting were the hot pink pants they wore as they paraded around, and that was already above the drums pounding, cymbals cracking, and the trumpet buzzing most obnoxiously. It was a complete sensory overload, not to mention she's still highly strung with overflowing emotions. She felt like the helpless person with the mop trying to clean up the water gushing from a faucet with a broken tap and failing miserably.

Not to mention there's... _that_. What was it? It just appeared out of nowhere.

It was a white being with an enlarged head that was bigger than its body with small purple wings. For a moment, Tifa considered it to be a large deformed white bat, but the stubby pink button nose and the bright glowing boggle told her otherwise. After a moment of contemplation, Tifa realized that it was a moogle. Of course, Marlene has plenty of toy moogles but those were stuffed and sat on her bed. Tifa's eyes darted to her left, and followed the little being all the way to the right of her line of vision and then returned back to the left and trailed right again. This moogle orbited her head, occasionally darting uncomfortably close as if to get a better look at Tifa before slowly floating away to continue in its circular path. At first, Tifa wondered if it was some sort of toy. Rather than balloons, maybe kids in Nova Chrysalia liked having moogle toys orbit their heads. Glancing to her right, she wasn't so sure if she could ask Serah about it because she looked unfazed and Tifa couldn't find it in herself to touch the moogle. Was this normal? Was it going to go to Cloud and orbit his head after? Aerith hadn't said anything and only smiled as if she was at the brunt of some inside joke. Clearing her throat, Tifa snuck a quick look at Serah and flushed when she was caught staring. The big baby blue eyes looked at her with upmost innocence that it could rival Marlene's puppy eyes. Tifa had to remind herself that Serah was over a thousand years old; a being far from a child, but that made her all the more intimidating. "H-Hi." Tifa squirmed at how she stammered.

"Hi!" Serah returned happily as if she was having the time of her life.

"Hi…"

"You said that already."

Tifa laughed nervously, ducking away on instinct when the moogle suddenly zoomed in close but unlike all the other times, it stayed close. Leaning away from the large face, Tifa scrambled to pull her usual calm bartender mindset. She needed it desperately, and desperate times called for desperate measures. "Uhm…" _Nope_. Her mind wasn't helping her today.

"Mog, stop that." Serah giggled, "You're bothering her." At her beckon, the… _toy_ fluttered back to Serah's side but Tifa was keenly aware that its squinty eyes never left her for a second.

Swallowing any chance of embarrassment, Tifa asked about it, "That's… What is that or… it?" Was it a ' _that'_ , or an ' _it'_? Did it really matter? Internally, she was coming up with all the reasons why she shouldn't feel embarrassed. She was new to this world, new to this culture and society so it wouldn't be much of a surprise if she didn't know what that – _it_ – was.

"A moogle." Serah answered, "His name is Mog."

Tifa nodded slowly and, much to her shame, wondered if Serah was a bit – _just_ a bit – too old to be playing with toys and giving it names. "A moogle. So… is it a toy?" The fighter watched helplessly as Serah's eyes widened considerably before she burst out laughing.

"I'm not a toy kupo!" A third voice, one that Tifa doesn't know said. It sounded like a young girl, but after a quick glance around their surroundings, there wasn't a young girl following them.

"No," Serah gasped in between laughing spells, "No he's not."

Slowly, Tifa trailed her eyes back up to the moogle. Should she speak to it? Would she looked ridiculous doing so? The fighter bit her lip, growing increasingly flustered at how self-conscious she was becoming. "A moogle… A _real_ moogle?" Unbelievable.

Sniffling slightly, Serah righted herself and wiped her tears away, "Mog? Don't be shy. This is Tifa."

Shy? Did Serah consider the fact that it orbited her head for the last half-hour _shy_? The little being darted behind Serah's back and peered over her shoulder at the fighter, "Nice to meet you kupo."

Again, there was that young voice. "Nice to meet you too." Tifa responded.

It seemed to take an immediate liking to her, swerving out from behind Serah's shoulder like a bee and hovered in front of Tifa before it began orbiting her again. "You're pretty kupo!"

"Oh, um- Thanks." It didn't have a mouth. How did it speak? Or was it hidden beneath that big nose? Tifa fought her innate curiosity to bend down a little just so she could solve that mystery, but that would probably be very rude. "You talk." Okay… that was rude too.

Mog didn't take offense, and instead, his boggle seemed to burn all the brighter, "I do kupo! I can transform too kupo! And I can fly kupo! And I can turn the invisible visible kupo! And I can-"

"You can do a lot of things Mog." Serah smiled, "Don't worry, both Lightning and I thought he was a toy at first too."

"I guess that makes me feel a little better." Tifa grinned, scratching the back of her head, "So… uhm…" That did not help; Tifa internally fretted. Starting a conversation with 'so' and then leaving it hanging has to be the most awkward way to start and end a conversation. "I could never imagine… that there was a parallel world, but I guess my world would be the parallel one here because… because they're… both parallel… but I guess that's how parallel works." Clamping her eyes shut, Tifa twisted her head away from Serah so that the younger sibling wouldn't see her shame.

"Was it hard getting here?"

Tifa nearly flinched at the memory of that 'test' Lightning had subjected them to. She was one hundred percent sure that she shouldn't tell Serah that she had snapped the neck that Chaos illusion of her sister. In hindsight, she was too rash. What if it had actually been Lightning pretending? What would she have done if she had accidentally killed the Goddess and prematurely ended the world? The last thing Tifa wanted to do was to steal Sephiroth's thunder. "No… it was okay."

Serah hummed, although there was no way for Tifa to decipher such an ambiguous response before she restarted the conversation, "I've been to your world before, several times, and it's… interesting. _Different_. I made a friend there even though I never stayed for long."

"A friend?"

Serah nodded, "He's actually from your world, and by that I mean Gaia origins. I brought him here to the Wildlands. I just thought that Aerith would like someone here who's from the same world. Red XIII. He's a talking cat. Actually, he's a _big_ talking cat."

"A talking cat?" Tifa quirked her eyebrow. As far as she knew, there were no talking cats that she'd ever come across. "Really?"

"Truthfully, I think there's nothing that is unbelievable." Serah admitted with a chuckle, "I think that there are boundless possibilities, endless worlds that go pass even our own. Whatever you can imagine, somewhere, it exists. Our world is… a small place and out there, there are countless other worlds, other universes. And… after everything that's happened, it's hard to say if something is impossible or not. No, I don't think anything is impossible because somewhere… it is."

Now what was she supposed to say to that? Tifa nodded stiffly, "Yeah… sounds like what Aerith said to me earlier."

"So…" Serah began, "Aerith told me about you and Lightning."

"Lightning and I?" Tifa began carefully, wondering how her relationship with Lightning related to what Serah had just said before dread began to seep into every fiber of her being. "Or… Lightning… _and_ I?"

"Yep."

"Oh… okay. So… Lightning and I. Or did she say anything about…" Tifa twiddled her fingers and cleared her throat, "Well, we got along… most of the time. Friends." Sneaking a glance through the corner of her eyes, hoping to gauge Serah's reaction, Tifa was at quite a loss when Serah's smile didn't waver at all. The fighter could only lament on how the Farron sisters could mask their real emotions so well. Maybe it's genetic. While Lightning preferred to look like a standoffish-looking statue, Serah was like one always found with a happy smile. Hoping to test the waters, Tifa reiterated her words, " _Friends_ , but… we were close. Like close friends, but, I mean, she wasn't my best friend." All Serah did was raise her eyebrows a little and Tifa quickly panicked over her choice of words, "I mean, she could've been one of my best friends and… uhm… we were close but in – in a _different_ way. Really, really different than friends but – ah – don't get me wrong, we were still friends. B-But I guess I'm talking about a different Lightning huh?"

"Not really. Lightning's still Lightning. I'm glad Lightning has you as a friend."

"Friend." Tifa murmured to herself and hated how such a nice word could irk her in every way possible. A part of her wondered why she was even trying to explain herself. She loved the Lightning of her world, not the Lightning who's sister she is talking to. That meant she didn't owe _this_ Serah anything and the Serah she truly needed forgiveness from is buried six feet underground in New Bodhum. Sucking a deep breath, Tifa bit her lip as her mind raced. "I loved Lightning." Then Tifa blushed and her mouth refused to stop babbling so she then proceeded to undo what little progress she had made, "I love Aerith too, and I love Cloud. Ah," casting a meek look towards Serah, "Anything about… C-Cloud and I?" There was no way she could tell Serah that although Lightning trusted her, she had turned around and repeatedly stabbed Lightning in the back after screeching the most hurtful and awful and insensitive and every damning word that made Tifa feel like she was the most horrible person on the planet.

"Aerith told me all about you and Cloud too."

" _All_ about us?" Tifa laughed nervously, hoping that Serah hadn't taken notice of her sweating from head to toe, "Nothing… bad… I hope."

"Hm…" Serah hummed and rested her finger on her chin to truly contemplate her answer and for the life of her, Tifa couldn't tell if she was being teased or not, "Nothing too bad." Nothing _too_ bad? Then that meant that there was something bad didn't it? "She really loves you two."

"Well… I love her too." Tifa took a breath of relief as the conversation flowed away from what was between herself and Lightning, "We'd do anything for her."

"It's kind of funny but… don't you think Lightning and Aerith are kind of alike? They'd rather take everything onto themselves. It just feels that Lightning's a lot more obvious about it but… I get that from Aerith too." There was something about Serah's words that tickled her mind, leaving her slightly at a loss.

"Well," Tifa said carefully, "we all want to protect the people we care about."

"Yes," Serah drew out her words, "but you don't really know what she's thinking about. At least, that's what I thought when I first met her. It must've been hard being brought here so suddenly, yet she never complains… at least not to me. Not for the three years she'd stayed here."

"She probably just doesn't want to burden you."

"But why would she think that she's a burden given her situation?" Serah mused, "Sorry, I must be bothering you with this." Tifa smiled softly seeing the small pink blush dust the younger Farron's cheeks, "I just worry about her as well. I've spent three years with her and I still can't completely understand what it is that I think I'm missing." Serah's words echoed Tifa's mind, and it sank heavily to take root. Rather than letting Tifa mull over it though, Serah tilted her head to the side slightly and glanced at the moogle loyally following them, "Mog, could you go tell Lightning to make sure she takes a shower when she comes back? Knowing her, she's probably in the Wildlands with the Angel."

"On it kupo!" Tifa watched in fascination as the little being's boggle shimmered vibrantly and with a quick swirl in the air, Mog just disappeared in a puff of sparkles.

"That's…"

"Mog can do that." Serah laughed before she drew to a complete stop. "So what kind of dresses do you like?"

"Huh?" It wasn't the most eloquent response, but it still got the message across.

"A dress." Serah repeated patiently just like the fantastic teacher she was.

Tifa scratched the back of her head, "I'm not really a dress person."

"Same here." Serah giggled, "But I think it's nice to dress up once in a while. Even Light has a few dresses."

The fighter quirked an eyebrow, remembering that she has only ever seen Lightning wearing pants in the past, "What kind of dresses?"

"Oh, the big frilly ones." Serah laughed, "The most famous one has to be the Midnight Mauve. She wore that when she made her big stage debut."

"Her _what_?" Tifa asked, flaring with curiosity.

"Well, that was a thousand years ago and I wasn't there to see it personally, but I heard she left quite the impression." Serah gushed, "The big frilly purple dress. Too bad not a single picture remains and Light refuses to show me. Trust me, she has a name for all of her outfits."

"Well, that's an interesting quirk." Tifa smiled gently. She doubted the Lightning that she knew back then would've wasted her time naming her clothes. Not that anyone normal would decide to give names to their clothes for that matter. "Speaking of Lightning, where is she?"

"Probably sulking." Serah answered easily, "When she broods though, she always goes to the Wildlands."

"Wildlands…"

"Yes," perhaps it was because she was a teacher, so she knows when there is a question without the question being asked and begins to explain, "Nova Chrysalia consists of four small continents, all connected by the monorail or the outermost stretch of highways. There's Yusaan, where we are right now, Luxerion, the Wildlands, and the Dead Dunes. Yusnaan, also called the City of Revelries is… well," Serah waved her arm over the scene before them, "a place where people can have fun and celebrate what we have now. Luxerion is the City of Light, the capital of worship and consists of two main factions. There's The Order, and the Children of Etro – all of which hold worships in Lightning's name. If Sis ever gets the chance, I doubt she'll take you there." Dropping her voice so that no one could over hear her, Serah revealed, "She hates it there the most. There's a lot of political tension there with The Order thinking that they know what's best for Lightning and then the Children of Etro who values Lightning's own decisions only if it helps them meet their needs. Wildlands is a large area of greenery and nature. You'll see hunters and farmers there co-existing with chocobos. The Dead Dunes is a desert filled with hidden treasures in the old ruins underground where bandits go to seek their fortune."

Tifa nodded, "So… Fang and the others…"

"Fang and Vanille are usually in the Dead Dunes, Sazh is in the Wildlands with Dajh, Noel is in Luxerion with the Children of Etro, while Hope is with The Order. I should invite them tonight shouldn't I? I should get Mog to do that once he gets back..."

Her fists unconsciously clenched at the mention of the silver-haired man. To say the least, Tifa wasn't even a bit surprised that Hope would decide to stay with The Order. If what Serah is saying is true, then fanatical worshippers of the Goddess would become friends with other fanatical worshippers. "Go figure." Tifa muttered in one big exhalation.

"Figure what?"

"Oh no, it's nothing."

"Hmmm…" Although it sounded like Serah didn't believe her one bit, she let it drop. "Look," she pointed at Aerith waving them over, "looks like Aerith found something she likes."

The two picked up their speed and looked through the glass window Aerith was standing before. "That'd look great on you, Tifa." Aerith gushed, pointing at the slim black dress dolled up on the mannequin. "You should try it."

"N-No, I mean, I shouldn't buy a new dress just for one night-"

"Nonsense!" Serah quickly butted in, opening the door so that the hanging bells would chime. The store attendants instantly turned to them, "Tonight's special. Please, you're our guests and it would mean so much to me if you enjoyed your stay here. It'll prove that all of our hard work meant something."

That wasn't something Tifa could say no to. Aerith gave the fighter a small little shove to urge her on, and Tifa braved the first step into the boutique before Aerith, Serah, and last but not least, Cloud followed in. The first step in didn't make a good impression though. Tifa supposes that it doesn't really matter which realm she was in, unseen or not, seeing how the attendants had raked their eyes over her as if they could determine how much gil she had in her pockets just by looking at her appearance. Gil seemed to be the one thing that built great societies, yet also the one thing that could bring it to complete ruin. All of that changed though when those same eyes lit up like fireworks upon seeing whom Tifa had entered with. All the sudden, it was "Good evening, Ms. Farron," or "How do you do? Mrs. Villiers. Is there anything I can help with?"

"That dress on display," Serah said motioning to the mannequin, "My friend would like to try it on." The younger Farron sibling then motioned to Tifa, "They're my sister's guests."

"The Goddess?" One of them breathed in whisper-like awe, eyes darting from Tifa to Cloud, "Of course. It would be an honor for them to wear our clothes. For what occasion may I ask?"

"We're holding a party for them in the Augur's Quarter tonight. If you'd like, you may come and celebrate with us."

"A party!" One of them exclaimed, the older one, and probably more experienced than her younger co-worker approached. Her hair was beginning to grey, but there was a fire in her eyes that spoke of her youth in spirit. She clasped her hands together, looking at Tifa with new found vigor, "Oh, we will make you look beautiful!" Tifa tensed when the woman strutted up to her and circled her like a vulture, "I believe I can tailor that dress to fit your measurements perfectly, but, black is awfully drab don't you think? Perhaps, a nice gold or rich luscious crimson. Hm?" Tifa pursed her lips and glanced down at the black cargo knee-length shorts and black leather top, and the attendant instantly latched onto that, "Don't worry dear, black is also the color of grace and class. Black it is then!" Clamping a firm hand over Tifa's shoulder, the fighter was shoved towards the fitting rooms.

"Great! Thank you." Serah called out after them, "We'll come back for you after we've browsed some other shops?" The last thing Tifa saw before she was pushed inside a luxurious fitting room was Serah and Aerith's mischievous gleam in their eyes.

"To make this look perfect," Tifa looked back to the other woman to see her snap a measuring tape in her hands, "we'll have to make sure your measurements are spot on. It makes things much easier if you could strip-"

"Huh?"

…

Serah looked like Lumina; that was the only thought that kept going through Cloud every single time he caught Serah look at him in the corner of his eyes. "C-Can I help you?" Cloud asked, wondering if Serah had made it so blatantly obvious that she was stealing looks so that he would ask her.

"You remind me of Snow. Blond hair, blue eyes."

Aerith laughed, "Does every guy with blond hair and blue eyes remind you of Snow?"

"Maybe a little." Serah grinned, "I know where I'm going to go to get mine and Snow's outfits. What about you?"

"Hmmm…" Aerith hummed thoughtfully, "I'll think I'll keep window shopping for now."

"Alright then. Do you mind if I take off then?" Serah asked, "I'll go back to Tifa later so you two can take your time."

"What do you need to do?"

"Oh nothing." Serah waved her hand as if to truly signify that it really was nothing, "Just need to push two people in the right direction."

"What?"

"Bye!" With that, Serah hopped off like a rabbit leaving Aerith and Cloud in a daze.

Aerith suddenly said as if something just clicked in her head, "She got me."

"Got you?" Cloud asked, tilting his head in confusion, "How?"

"She's a sly one."

"What do you mean?"

Aerith's hand found her face in response to Cloud's naïve question. "It's nothing. Well, shall we then?"

…

Heels. Those were the shoes of the devil. The moment the attendant turned away from watching Tifa strut around in at least a dozen different pairs of heels that really looked at the same to Tifa's eyes, the fighter sunk down onto the firm couch there and neatly kicked off her shoes. She didn't want another lecture on how to properly care for these fine garments from someone who had such a shrilly voice when angered. Wriggling her toes in relief, Tifa glared at the cramp-inducing, feet blistering, eye-poking, hell heels where they sat mocking her. "Perfection comes at a price." The attendant had said to her sagely. Dressed in her white tank top and shorts, because Tifa refused to walk around in front of a stranger in her underwear, she looked to the black dress carefully laid out beside her. The adjustments have all been made, and the dress is promised to fit her better than a glove.

Never in her life had Tifa been pampered as she had this evening; pampered to the point where she felt uncomfortable. "Excuse me?" Tifa started, waiting until the attendant looked to her, "Lightning, the Goddess, do you usually see her around?"

"Of course not. If we did, then there wouldn't be anything special about it." So that's how it was. Tifa hid her frown at those callous words and it made her think if everyone in Nova Chrysalia thought like that. The woman though, had a strange sense of intuition before she elaborated, "It's the person who makes the Goddess, not the other way around. She's _our_ Savior. I'm sure she doesn't have time to shop in boutiques such as this as if she's some prissy rich man's daughter. Trust me dear, I own this shop, designed everything I sell, and I'm the one who sets these ridiculously high prices. I've seen those kinds of girls. Our Goddess is a warrior. People worship her for what she has done for us, not for what we expect her to do. Even her sister, Ms. Farron, our Patron, and all of her friends are like deities to us. They are, after all, the only immortals in this world and L'cies of the Goddess." Tifa watched as the woman began cleaning up the heels and packaging her dress into a beautiful box, "We've all heard stories about them in our childhoods, learnt about them in school. You may be surprised, but Ms. Farron was my teacher when I was a child. After all these years, she hasn't aged a bit."

"Don't you find it strange? To see Goddesses or immortals?"

"Of course not. Our society is built upon them. If you've grown up all your life thinking that apples are blue rather than red, would you be surprised if I showed you a blue apple?"

"Well," Tifa started as she put her socks and shoes back on, "there are blue apples where I'm from."

The other woman's brows raised, "Hm… Goddess' guests indeed. _Blue_ apples? I find blue apples stranger than knowing that Goddesses and immortals live amongst us."

"I guess you're right. That was silly of me to ask."

"Indeed." Tifa laughed, truly amused at how this woman spared nothing at her expense. She liked talking to honest people, because no matter how hard she tried, Tifa could never be as honest as she'd like. "Now if you're done, please follow me back into the store." The fighter did as told, her feet happily relishing the comfort of her own shoes with every step she took. Serah was already there at the counter with another packed box next to her. "Oh! Ms. Farron! You should've told me you were here."

"That's fine. I didn't want to bother you while you were working. I just picked up some clothes for my sister, that's all."

"The Goddess?" The older woman advanced on Serah quickly, grasping her hands tightly in hers, "The Goddess will wear our clothes tonight?"

"Y-Yes?" Serah stammered, pulling slightly away at the sudden eagerness, "Is that alright?"

"Oh that's perfect!" The woman yelled, clapping her hands together and Tifa swore her eyes began to water, "Oh! Oh! That's such an honor! Please, take both outfits as our humble gift."

"We can't possibly-"

"I insist! To think! That the Goddess and her honored guests from a world with blue apples will be wearing _our_ brand!"

"But with all the custom adjustments and-"

"Nope! I won't accept a single gil from you. Think of this as a thank you. For all you have sacrificed for us, there is no way that we could ever repay you. This is the only thing I can do."

Serah bit her lip, her clear blue eyes reflecting the inner turmoil, but she eventually relented, "Thank you then."

"Good, and you're welcome." The older woman smiled, her eyes wrinkling with genuine pride and happiness, "Now, would the Goddess need to have her clothes adjusted to fit her?"

"I believe she's fine." Serah giggled, "She's probably busy rolling in the mud with the Angel of Valhalla. Our sizes are rather," the pink haired girl glanced at Tifa, and suddenly all eyes fall onto her, "standard."

"Hm… _Standard_ indeed." With all eyes focused on her, Tifa began to fret, "I must admit that even I was afraid that I'd run out of fabric to alter the chest area without making it look like a cut-out job."

At that, Tifa blushed furiously while the others shared a laugh. "Thank you though." Serah said after recovering from her laughter, "We really appreciate the gifts. Please, we would love for you to come to the party tonight. In the Aurgur's Quarter. Starts at ten."

"It would be my pleasure."

Before Serah could grab the boxes, Tifa swept in and stole it all away from her. Nodding at the grateful smile, the two left the store. It was only until they were a safe distance away before Serah spoke, her voice so quiet that even Tifa had to strain to hear, "It was very kind of her."

"It was." Tifa concurred, but joked, "Although I'm sure the business she'll get because Lightning's going to wear her clothes is more than enough to cover the costs of giving these two outfits away."

"True."

"But she really respects Lightning, really, respects all of you. Talking to her helped me."

"Hm?" Serah looked to her with a raised eyebrow, "Helped with what?"

"Accepting that Lightning's really a Goddess." Tifa laughed, "Maybe that's part of it, but… it made things easier for me to know that I didn't lose Lightning for nothing… or, I mean the fragment."

"You mean Lightning." Serah corrected her, "The fragments are all Lightning too. Calling them fragments just… feels so disrespectful. Although I'm sure Lightning wouldn't think about something like that. I'm sure it's hard for you to say that, because it was hard for me too. You were in love with her."

Was it too much for Tifa to ask for? All she wanted was to survive this without making in idiot out of herself. "Ah-Ah-Ahhh!" Tifa gasped, stumbling on her feet at Serah's sudden claim and watched in horror as the boxes slipped out of her hands and tumbled over the ground. Hastily dropping to the ground to pick up the gifts, Tifa juggled them awkwardly in her hands while giving Serah a strange smile, "Lightning and I, we were…"

"Why didn't you tell me? Did I make you nervous?" Serah asked with a sly gleam in her eyes as if she had accomplished some mission.

Tifa's mouth dropped open and all the sudden she wished that the moogle was back and orbiting her head. At least that way, she could pretend to be distracted. "It's… uhm… it was complicated."

"Hmmmm… really?" Serah grinned, "Aerith told me it was really sweet."

"What did Aerith tell you… exactly?"

"Well, everything was in her perspective so I've got to ask. What are your intentions with my sister?"

"Intentions? I've got no intentions."

"Oh…" The look of disappointment washed over Serah's face and it left Tifa floundering for what that meant.

"I mean, n-nothing bad." Clearing her voice, Tifa held onto Serah's eyes that just seemed to brighten like a lightbulb, "She-She's special and I do l-like her."

"That's good." Holding her hands behind her back, Serah began to walk onwards waving to that same marching troupe with the loud trumpet, "I'm sure Lightning likes you too."

Quickly picking up her pace, Tifa peaked at Serah's jolly expression and composed herself so she didn't sound too hopeful. Truthfully, she wasn't quite sure what she was so hopeful about, "She does?"

"I think so, I mean she's…" There it was. The bloody trumpet. It just honked right beside them and the drums pounded until Serah's words were lost in the noise. An insurmountable amount of rage erupted from within, and all Tifa wanted to do was to snap the trumpet in half and jam it as far as she could into the drum. Suppressing a groan, Tifa bit her lip because it seemed Serah genuinely appreciated seeing the people in Yusnaan in such high spirits. At least it gave her a moment of reprieve. It was only once they entered a relatively quieter area before Serah spoke to her again, "Do you want to head back to the palace?"

"I'm fine. Don't you need to shop for your own dress?"

"Snow and I already have a few outfits to choose from. We're not a huge fan of shopping."

Tifa tilted her head to the side, "Because people want to give you whatever you want to buy?"

"Yes, I know they're trying to thank us in their own way but it makes us feel bad."

"Hmm, I suppose."

The way back to the palace was filled with small talk. Tifa listened to all the little stories about the big escapades of Lightning over the years, about life in Nova Chrysalia and as immortals, while Tifa told Serah stories about Midgar and the blue Banora apples that she found endlessly fascinating. Both of them liked cooking, and when it came to talk about food, Tifa could keep talking and talking and talking. Unfortunately, their walk wasn't so long, and they soon parted ways. Serah had to do more executive planning for the party tonight, leaving Tifa to take the boxes up to a room. It was only when she was in the room did Tifa think back and realize that she was perfectly capable talking to Serah like a normal, well-spoken person if it was about anything other than Lightning.

Dropping the boxes at the feet of her large bed, Tifa fell down and groaned against the feathery comfort. She didn't know how long she dozed off for, but a sharp knock on her door woke her. "Coming." Tifa called out groggily, trudging over to the door in a daze to completely snap out of it as if someone had poured ice cold water over her when she saw Lightning on the other side. She was dressed differently once more, tempting Tifa to ask if this outfit had its own name as well. She wore boots, shorts with a short skirt over top and a shirt that revealed her navel with a separate hood attached. Everything was black, but Tifa could see the dark camouflage designs. "Did you go hiking?" Tifa asked, noting the mud on her boots before she held her hand up to her nose at the stench that wafted in.

"Went to the Wildlands." Lightning gave up and quirked an eyebrow at the look Tifa was giving her. "What?"

"You smell."

Lifting her arm, Lightning took a whiff and merely shrugged as if she didn't have a care in the world, "Serah often tells me that I smell like manure whenever I come back from the Wildlands. She said that you had my outfit?"

"Manure…" Eyeing Lightning from head to toe, Tifa gave her dirty black boots and the brown that stained them a calculating look. She didn't even want to ask what that was then.

Rolling her eyes, Lightning moved to barge into Tifa's room but the fighter quickly braced herself like a barricade, "I'll get your clothes for you." Rushing back for the box, Tifa darted to Lightning and stuffed it into her hands, "Here you go."

She didn't leave though, holding the box firmly under one hand while the other dug into a small bag she had hanging on her hip and produced a black mask, "Here."

"What's that?"

"Apparently it's a masquerade tonight. Serah told me to give you this."

Accepting the item, Tifa traced her fingers over the silvery swirls and loops. "Oh… okay."

A short silence feel between them, "Are you… alright?"

"Hm?"

"I asked if you're alright. Did Serah say something strange?"

"No. I'm fine." As if to show Lightning that she was truly fine, Tifa hastily put her mask on, "How do I look?" The pink haired woman didn't say anything, and instead reached out, grabbed the nose, pulled it back before releasing it so that it snapped back against Tifa's face, "W-What was that for!?"

"You're thinking too much." Lightning coolly stated, "Didn't I tell you that you're a pain in the ass when you do?"

"Well I," Tifa reached to pull her mask off, but the small strap got caught in her hair, "ow-ow-ow."

"Idiot." Lightning grumbled, "Here, let me." Turning her head slightly, Tifa unconsciously pouted at her predicament. She acted like an idiot in front of Serah, and now she was doing it in front of Lightning. It took a few minutes, but Lightning freed her hair and the fighter, too caught up in her own thoughts, turned too quickly. Her breath hitched, and Tifa went as stiff as a rod. She was so close. Too close. The azure blue eyes peered down at her, and it was _impossible_ for Tifa to figure out what Lightning was thinking. As if on cue, a soft tune whistled through the corridors and both turned to see Serah walk into sight further down hallway and waved merrily at them before continuing on her way.

Biting her lip, and blushing until her face was beet red, Tifa gasped at Lightning as if she were suffocating and tore herself away. That overflowing tap she had imagined earlier just exploded like a geyser. Gripping the door with a death hold, Tifa slammed it as hard as she could. "It's all your fault! And you stink!"

Lightning sucked in a deep breath, blinking at the heavy wooden door that was an inch shy from her face. Clenching her eyes shut, she released a shaky breath and charged down the hallways like a behemoth breathing fire, "SERAH!" Her baby sister ran as fast as she could while laughing her head off.

"You're right Sis!" Serah laughed, "She _really_ did combust!"

They dashed past the large door of one of the palace's meeting rooms as it swung open. Snow walked out stretching from the long meeting as delegates from the Wildlands followed him out. "Oh, hey Sis-"

"Shut up!" Lightning yelled at him, sprinting after seeing Serah dash around the corner and out of sight. "Serah! Get back here!"

Snow simply scratched the back of his head and sniffed the air, "Ah…," turning to the shocked delegates he offered one of his most disarming smiles, "Our Goddess certainly loves the Wildlands. I look forward to working with you in the future."

* * *

 **Alright, so here is the promised double release for this weekend! This chapter will be the most light-hearted I will ever get in this story, so I had my fun writing it. I think everyone deserves a break from the seriousness and angst! I hope you enjoyed it too. ;D**

 **Next time, on Lucem Dei...**


	16. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I do not own FF7 or FF13.**

* * *

Tifa could already hear the music beating through the palace walls, and she knew that Serah had somehow organized quite a party in only half a day's time. Taking a deep breath, Tifa smoothed her hands down her waist, allowing her palms to glide against the smooth surface of the dress that clung to her body like expensive second skin. She looked over herself in the mirror, unable to fight the jitters despite knowing that there was nothing to be nervous about. The dress looked impeccable, but Tifa shifted uncomfortably. No matter how many times she sees herself dolled up, there was no way she could get used to it. Looking at the woman dressed in the black ballroom gown, with light make-up, and her hair done up, she could hardly recognize herself. The last time she had looked like this was in Nautilus, and that was a place that held bittersweet memories. Pacing around her room, Tifa gathered what little belongings she had brought with her and stuffed it inside a clutch. Jewelry clinked with her every move. She moved to leave her room, but belatedly remembered that this was a masquerade and so it wouldn't be a masquerade without a mask. "This is nothing new." Tifa murmured to herself, checking over her appearance once more before she left her room and slipped on her mask upon reaching a more populated area of the palace near the ballroom. People were socializing already, talking animatedly while holding a flute of champagne in their hands. They were all dressed extravagantly, their clothing full of frills and color. There was nearly every color Tifa knew off the top of her head, until she started making up names that she could imagine finding on those crayons Marlene and Denzel have. As she passed, it was becoming apparent that she was drawing attention, making Tifa wonder if something was wrong with her appearance. She took another glance over the back of her dress, biting her lip when she saw how far the back of her dress dipped to reveal her skin. Was it too daring? Shuffling past her growing group of admirers, Tifa craned her head to look swiftly for any familiar faces.

Someone found her first, "Tifa!" Twisting around, the fighter sucked in a deep breath and held it when she saw Serah approach with a tall blond man in tow. He was _very_ tall, and large, but Tifa recognized him. It's been three years, and although their meeting was brief and under unideal circumstances, she recognized him as the same Snow that had stopped the other man he was with from fighting with them in the Vile Peaks. "Let me introduce you," Serah said looking between the two, "Tifa, this is Snow, my husband, and Snow, this is Tifa."

"So you're _the_ Tifa huh?" The man grinned, but Tifa knew his tease was in good nature. He looked friendly enough, and so Tifa wondered if he remembered their unofficial first meeting. No matter though, she didn't want to talk about those darker times at a party like this.

" _The_ Tifa?" The said woman asked, quirking a playful eyebrow, "You're right. It's nice to meet you.

"Sis sure knows how to pick them huh?" Snow asked, nudging Serah with his elbow to earn a jab in his waist.

"The party's just started." Serah spoke up, motioning for Tifa to follow them as they made their way further out of the palace and into the Augur's Quarter. The music was even louder here, the obvious source, and the people were dancing. "Cloud and Aerith should be here already, I ran into them just a moment ago. There's food, fireworks, dancing, a play, and all kinds of events and shows. You'll love it."

Tifa joined in the crowd, grabbing a glass of champagne like Snow and Serah had although she drank it sparingly. She still hasn't seen Cloud or Aerith yet, but following Serah and Snow was like playing third-wheel. It wasn't lost on her that she'd still be playing third-wheel with her two best friends, but at least it wouldn't be as awkward. The food was great, and it was definitely fine dining; something an expensive restaurant would offer but not what she'd make for her customers at Seventh Heaven. "Excuse me," Tifa said, smiling apologetically at Serah, "I need to use the restroom."

"Alright, just head back into the palace and you'll find one in the right hallway after passing the ballroom." Serah supplied helpfully before Tifa left.

It was a lie though, as Tifa didn't need to go to the washroom. She just didn't want to impose on Snow and Serah any longer. Good thing she left too, because loud orchestrated music soon filled the entire area like a wave and the dancing began. Refusing the offers she got to dance with a polite smile, Tifa sought to seclude herself on a small terrace overlooking the revelries where she could people watch and see the fireworks clearly. It was hard to believe that a world with so much glamor like this existed, hidden like a gem that shimmered brilliantly. The fireworks of Yusnaan lit the sky perpetually, the bright colorful lights illuminating the lives of those who celebrated the life they lived now in thanks to the sacrifices that were made. Tifa believes, that there was no better way than to thank and live gratefully than to have a night filled with joy for all that they have now. She kept herself and found her own source of happiness. Tifa laughed, finally finding her best friends with the bird's eye view. She watched Aerith lead Cloud through the dancing crowds before trying to get the blond man to start dancing. She could just imagine his blush as he staggers in hopes not to step on the brunette's feet. Snow and Serah were close by, twirling each other around and around while laughing their hearts out. "You're not going to join?" Twisting around, Tifa stilled as Lightning approach her.

She didn't answer at first, choosing to watch first before reacting. Every single time she sees Lightning, she wants to talk to her as if she was talking to the Lightning of the past, but Tifa knew she had to break out of that mindset. The woman beside her was a _Goddess_ , and there are always unspoken rules about how people ought to treat Gods. Lightning raised an eyebrow at her quietness, prompting Tifa to speak, "Serah's impressive. She organized all of this in half a day."

Lightning crossed her arms as she allowed her eyes to drift over the crowd, "We've got privileges and influence."

Tifa laughed at how blasé Lightning had delivered that line, "I guess. Being the Patron of Yusnaan's wife and the Goddess' sister has to hold some weight."

"Serah's a respectable figure herself-" Lightning began, but the dry look Tifa gave her stopped her mid-sentence.

"I know. You don't have to defend her."

"I wasn't defending her."

"Certainly sounded like it." The black haired woman hummed, leaning forward on the banister as she watched her friends mill about fondly, "I know what it's like to stand in someone's shadow, and thinking that I was stuck there. I was so silly. Do you get that? Or…" Shaking her head, Tifa rolled her eyes at her own words. There was no reason for someone like Lightning to feel that.

"You'd be surprised."

Releasing a short unbelievable laugh, Tifa followed Lightning's eyes down to where Snow and Serah were, but knew better than to ask. Taking a step back, she took a good look at Lightning, smiling softly seeing her that black outfit resembled what she wore in Nautilus as well. This time though, she had a long suit jacket slung over her forearm. "Nice… outfit."

Lightning peered at her from the corner of her eyes, "Nice dress."

Smirking at Lightning's unimaginative response, Tifa propped her head up on one hand, "The Midnight Mauve hm?" A frown fluttered on Lightning's brow before it was expertly covered up with her usual stoicism, "I would liked to see it. Considering you wore that more than a thousand years ago and people still talk about it, it had to have been _quite_ a sight."

"Serah told you didn't she?" Lightning muttered.

"The _Midnight Mauve."_ Tifa repeated for extra emphasis just to irk Lightning, "You give names to your outfits?"

"I don't. Others give them names."

"I figured as much." Flashing a sly grin at the rosette, Tifa leant in closer, "If anyone asks though, I'll still say you're the one that gives them names. I think it's cute. Now that I think about it, every single time I see you, you're in a different outfit."

The blue eyes sharpened, so Tifa prepared herself for some bickering, "And every single time I see you, you're in the _same_ outfit." Lightning retorted.

Faking a scoff, Tifa motioned at her dress, "Not now, but I also happen to like my usual outfit." Tifa stuck her tongue out at the other woman, "Change into the Midnight Mauve. I want to see what it looks like."

"No."

"Why not?"

The azure blue eyes glanced coolly at her, "I don't like dresses. Limits my movements."

Tifa shrugged, "Then just wear shorts underneath."

"Never thought I'd hear that from you." Lightning responded sarcastically, "I'm not the one that flashes everyone my underwear every single time I try to kick them."

Rather than being offended or appalled, Tifa merely allowed her sly smile back onto her lips before leaning even closer until she was well into Lightning's personal bubble, "Oh? You noticed? Want to take another peek? I'll warn you first though, usually people will get my foot in their face before they actually see anything, and I think my kick will be especially poky tonight since I'm wearing heels."

Lightning didn't even flinch and rolled her eyes, "I'd like to see you try to kick me with that dress on. Next time you go shopping, make sure you buy shorts."

"I _do_ have shorts!" Tifa sighed, "The knee length cargo shorts that you see me wearing _every single_ time? At least I don't walk around wearing a leotard with drapes hanging all over me. How many outfits do you even have?"

Lightning gave her a half-glare, "Why am I even arguing about this with you?"

"Well, I wouldn't want to stand here awkwardly." Tifa hummed, finding Cloud and Aerith with her eyes once more. Serah and Snow were beside them, seemingly teaching them how to dance to this particular piece of music. She heard the strings carry through the main melody, but the slightest piano accompaniment was present in the back. She couldn't help but tap her fingers to it. Laughing when it was apparent that Cloud had stumbled on Aerith's foot, the fighter rested her head on her hand while her elbow sat on the metal railing. "I've never seen him this…" she searched the right word and breathed it rather whimsically, "… happy." He looked far from happy though, as he profusely bowed his head to the brunette in apology right in the middle of the dance floor. Tifa could tell, and after knowing him for so long, she inherently knew that it was genuine joy. Looking between Aerith and Cloud, she noted the white outfits they donned, "They match. Maybe I should've gotten something-"

It dawned on Tifa and she was glad she was up on the terrace away from prying eyes. Ducking her head down slightly and sneaking a look at Lightning, Tifa blushed upon seeing the other staring at her unabashedly as if she was on display. Cloud and Aerith had matching clothes, so did Serah and Snow, and looking at Lightning, Tifa finally understood. Everyone else apparently wore colors beyond her imagination, toted around frills and other flowery and over-the-top designs, yet the Goddess of Death wore something so simple, so… graceful yet dark. She and Lightning wore black, but Cloud and Aerith wore white; the only two pair of people lacking all color.

"Anyways," the fighter said after clearing her throat, "this is quite a party."

"Then you should go down to where the party is."

"What about you?" Tifa remarked, "I'm sure people down there will be dying to dance with their Goddess."

"I don't want to start a fight."

At that, Tifa let out a merry laugh all the while shaking her head at Lightning's faux confidence. "You're sure you're not just hiding away?" Releasing a deep sigh, the fighter craned her head up and looked up to the sky to see it filled to the brim with fireworks of all colors. "This is nice." Tifa hummed. For some reason, she just couldn't stop smiling. "It's incredible." Turning to look at Lightning, she saw the pink haired woman eying her with the slightest curiousness peeking through her usual austerity. "If I asked you to dance, would you dance with me?"

"No." Lightning's reply was immediate.

"You're no fun." Tifa pouted playfully. She mused if her ease of conversation had anything to do with the small sips of champagne she had, or perhaps she was slightly drunk from the rich and warm atmosphere. It was so easy to forget who Lightning really was or wasn't.

"I told you the fun is down there." The Goddess retorted, turning her back to the railings so she could lean against it.

"Sounds like you don't have a high opinion of these parties." The fighter hummed, "Why not enjoy yourself?"

"I won't when there are more important things to do."

"Like saving the world." Tifa continued off of Lightning's words, "But why not enjoy the world you're trying to save? I think it would make it all the more meaningful."

"I already know what's important and what isn't." Lightning swiftly said, "I know what it is that I have to protect. I've known from the very beginning."

"A thousand and more year-old cause right?" Tifa murmured, "Don't you think that you'll run the possibility of losing sight of it?" The pink haired woman shifted at her words, and Tifa knew that Sarah had just crossed Lightning's mind again. There would be the most telling look of subtle pride and adoration in Lightning's eyes at the thought of her precious sister. Before Lightning spoke, Tifa spoke for her, "I guess not."

"There's no point losing yourself in these kinds of parties. Serah probably hosted this thinking that Aerith liked this."

"Aerith?" Tifa looked down to all the glamor and didn't think that her best friend would be one for these over-the-top parties.

"It's easier to smile and pretend." Lightning muttered, craning her head as if to loosen some knot in her shoulder, "Everyone else is happy, and it makes it easier to act happy even if you don't mean it."

Tifa frowned slightly in confusion, "What?"

"Just think of this as a dream because you'll wake up to reality soon. I'm not going to lose myself in something like that."

"Well, aren't you grim."

"What did you expect?"

"Rainbows and sunshine?" Tifa smirked playfully at the look Lightning gave her, "Y'know…" Taking a deep breath, the fighter pursed her lips watching as Cloud and Aerith twirl around having finally caught onto the dance. "This reminds me a little of… Nautilus. The Gala. Everyone was so beautiful and happy at that time, but looking back… maybe it was just me."

"It _was_ just you and Cloud."

She hadn't expected Lightning to answer so bluntly, yet in hindsight it wasn't so much of a surprise. Her voice was all the lower and cutting suddenly. Tifa wondered if she had said something that unintentionally offended Lightning. "And that's what I was afraid of." Tifa responded, refusing to let Lightning's sudden dip on mood affect her. "I know I messed up-"

"It's not about you." Lightning interrupted, fixing Tifa with an unimpressed stare, "You two were so absorbed in yourselves that you didn't realize how crappy it was to be the people around you."

"I know I hurt you- the fragment." Tifa quickly corrected herself.

"There were _other_ people." As if to tip her off, Lightning nodded her chin down back to the dance floor and allowed Tifa the opportunity to find Aerith and Cloud again. The fighter's hands tightened around the metal banister until her knuckles were white. Of course. Aerith. There was nothing she could say or do now though. Lightning made her point and there was no arguing that fact.

"You're right." Tifa admitted, and it was obvious Lightning hadn't expected her to. The pink haired woman's mouth dropped open slightly as if to continue berating her, but the words simply fell from her lips and into silence. Chuckling humorlessly, Tifa shook her head. Brushing her hair back to hook behind her ear, Tifa looked back to Lightning, "I like to think that I've grown and matured since then… so to make better judgements. I'm trying to change that part of me. Can you help me?" Lightning's eyes narrowed slightly beneath her mask. "Let me pretend that you're someone else."

"You and I both know that it's a bad idea. A horrible idea."

"So was what I did in Nautilus."

"How will this help you?" Lightning scoffed.

"It'll help me let go of the person I was in the past. I never actually explained myself did I? I never apologized properly…"

"You don't have to." Lightning was quick to respond, "Actually, I'd prefer it if you didn't."

"Why not?" Tifa asked, never once taking her eyes off of her two best friends, "You have the memories… so you know what happened."

"I don't need you to explain yourself to me."

"You won't even give me that huh?" Tifa breathed, "If you won't help me come to terms with myself, then at least help me let the person who you're not go. Even if it is for pretend." She gave Lightning her space, knowing of the magnitude of her request. If Lightning refused her, then she wouldn't fight it. Tifa knew she didn't have the right to ask for more. It was closure she was looking for, so that she could say goodbye to the last three years of grieving for a future that she couldn't have. Tifa wanted to start fresh, and although she knew that she'd never forget her Light, she honestly didn't want to look at Lightning and see her as someone else. Both Lightning and Light deserved better.

The longer the silence drew on, the more unlikely it was for Lightning to agree, and it took all of Tifa not to walk away. "Fine." Her heart skipped a beat at Lightning's agreeance. Tifa turned with upmost shock to meet Lightning's unwavering stare. "If this will help you focus on the battle, then fine. I'll pretend. What do you want me to do?"

"N-Nothing." Tifa breathed, still reeling in surprise that Lightning actually agreed. Pushing herself from the railings, Tifa fought her cheeks from blushing upon noticing how those azure blue irises seemingly glowed, accentuated by the black raven mask. "Are you… sure?"

"I already agreed didn't I?"

Pursing her lips, Tifa nodded before removing her mask. Lightning moved to do the same thing, but the fighter stopped her. "It's okay. Keep it on. It helps because it kind of hides your glares. I don't want it scaring me back to reality before I've said what I want to say."

"Just start already."

Huffing at the woman's attitude, Tifa crossed her arms, "I'm about to reveal my deepest regrets and feelings. Can't you be a little more considerate?"

"I'm already doing you a favor." Lightning retorted, "If you're going to complain-"

"Okay, okay. You're right." Holding her hands up briefly in surrender, Tifa began anew. "Uhm… so… Light?" Clearing her throat, Tifa let out another huff as she cracked beneath the embarrassment, "It felt like a good idea before, but now I'm not so sure."

"A lot of things seem like good ideas from the get-go." Lightning breathed, "Sometimes, it's obvious that it's not, but you'll never know until you try."

"Right…" Scratching her arm out of a nervous twitch, Tifa sucked in a deep breath, "It's just… I don't really know how to start." Turning herself around again to face the crowd, Tifa grasped the railings tightly, "Could you… tell me? I mean, what the fragment thought or… is that a little too personal?" Whether or not Lightning would've bothered to answer her question was another story, but Tifa couldn't deny the fact that she was scared of the answer. "I know she was disappointed in me. She said… that she had _expected_ me to cheat on her." The last sentence tasted horrid, as if Tifa had just swallowed something tremendously bitter and the flavor still sat fresh on her tongue.

"She was right."

Tifa flinched, but Lightning didn't notice. If she did, she didn't care. "That's…" Tifa breathed, her voice trembling, "…not something you say to someone. I'm not saying what I did was excusable; it's not, but- "

"So?" Lightning responded curtly, "What do you want me to say? Do you want me to _pretend_ so I can apologize to you? Or do you want me to say that we're even? Is that how it works?"

"No-"

"I thought you've said you've matured these last three years." Crossing her arms, the pink haired woman shifted her weight. "I thought you knew what you wanted to say when you asked me to play 'pretend,' but apparently not." Lightning continued ruthlessly, "How the hell do you think you're going to let the fragment go by knowing what she thought? Did you want me to say that she loved you so you'd feel better about yourself? Or did you want me to say that she never loved you so you can give up? What can I say to you that will really mean anything?"

"I know." Tifa stammered, biting her lip in frustration, "I just felt embarrassed so I couldn't say…"

"What do you have to feel so embarrassed about? I doubt it's any more embarrassing than this."

"I never had the chance to say goodbye to my parents, or my friends. I _know_ that, but I thought that you were different. That I might have a second chance."

"To say goodbye then?"

"To say I'm sorry." Tifa confessed breathlessly, closing her eyes to gather her thoughts, "I'm not asking for forgiveness." Tifa continued, "I know I can't ask you for that, and I know you can't give it either. I mean you're not-"

"I'll tell you now," Lightning began, "the fragment didn't love you, at least not at the beginning. She didn't trust you, and the reason she expected you to cheat on her was because she knew you still had feelings for Cloud. She was right, but what did you have to prove to her? That you're not the person she thought you were? You had nothing to prove to her. What you wanted to do, was to prove to yourself that you're that nice person you think you are. You might choose to think that what you said to the fragment had a large impact, but the truth is, the problems that she faced after you betrayed her were problems she had long before you came into the picture. Problems that she was already struggling with. You just went and put those said problems front and center. If you want to say goodbye, then it's easy; you say goodbye and be done with it. That's how death works. If you miss your last chance, then it's over."

Everything was nothing but a reminder about how ignorant and immature she had been, and now Lightning was simply calling her out on it. She knew that words meant nothing to Lightning, but that her actions would speak on her behalf. Taking in a deep breath, Tifa pushed herself away to stand strongly in front of Lightning, "You're right." Tifa admitted, staring hard into those azure blue eyes, "I told you already, I'm not saying goodbye. Letting someone go, doesn't mean I'm saying goodbye. I want to let go of my guilt, so that's why I want to say I'm sorry. Am I sorry for cheating on you? Yes, but I'm not sorry for loving Cloud. I'm sorry for using Serah's name against you, I'm sorry for being cruel and selfish. I'm sorry that I couldn't love you properly, that we couldn't have had anything more than we did. I'm sorry that I broke my promises, I'm sorry that I couldn't make you proud, that you had to die because I couldn't keep the promise that I've made to myself to protect you. You protected me, you _saved_ me in more ways than one but when you needed help… I couldn't do anything. Just like how I couldn't save my parents or my friends… I couldn't save you… and I guess it was stupid of me to try."

"Not stupid." Lightning commented, "Just pointless. The fragment would've died, and I would've seen to it personally. You asked me about the fragment's thoughts, but even if I were to tell you, you wouldn't get the full picture. You'll _never_ get the full picture. Even if you ask me to pretend so you can apologize properly, what's the point? I'm not you and I won't understand what you felt, nor would your excuses hold any more weight after telling me how you feel. Guilt isn't something you can just let go of because you apologized. You learn to live with it. Apologizing doesn't fix the problem. What do you want me to pretend to do?"

"I-"

"Or do you really hate yourself that much?"

Her heart stopped for a moment, not out of anticipation or shock, but it sunk beneath the pressure of Lightning's question. She waited for Lightning to speak once more, thinking the question might've been rhetorical, but Lightning didn't move an inch. There was no way she couldn't tell Lightning that she didn't understand. "I don't hate myself." Tifa replied slowly.

She refuse to back down from Lightning's penetrating stare, "Then don't explain yourself to me." Her posture seemingly relaxed, but Tifa knew better. She could still see the cutting glint in her eyes, "It's not about apologizing or not apologizing, but that you don't have to. If you still want me to pretend, then fine. I'll do it, but whatever you say won't mean anything to me. You're just apologizing to make yourself feel better, and you'll hate yourself for it because you know your apology is too late." Silence fell between them the moment Tifa had nothing more to say. Casting her eyes to the side, her brow knitted together as Lightning's words rang hollowly in her ears. When Lightning walked past her, she expected to be left alone with her thoughts, but Lightning called out to her again, "Come on." Her legs felt numb, but Tifa still turned to see Lightning standing by the stairs, "There's no point standing up here for the whole night."

A part of her wanted to stay hidden up on the terrace, because Tifa was truly too tired to mingle or put on exhaustive smiles. One look from Lightning made her hesitate, and slowly but surely, Tifa nodded and made her way towards the pink haired woman. As they headed down the stairs, Lightning slipped on her coat while Tifa donned her mask once more. There were already crowds lingering at the bottom of the stairs and it only took one person to notice Lightning before all attention turned upwards to them. She was used to having so many eyes on her, so the Goddess took it in stride. Suddenly jogging down the last few steps, Lightning stood at the bottom of the stairway before she turned to face Tifa formally. As Tifa descended, their eyes met, and the Goddess lifted her hand in offer. Murmurs instantly exploded in the group of people, but Tifa couldn't hear them. She couldn't see anyone or anything else other than Lightning and the azure blue eyes that seemed to glow behind her raven mask. It made her wonder how things would've changed if she had descended those stairs in Nautilus to be held by Lightning rather than Cloud, and if that would've made it even harder to let Lightning go. Lightning's hands were soft, yet calloused, warm, yet cold. It was like a storm of contrasting opposites, just like how her chest thrashed so hard to make her feel happy, yet inexplicably sad. Tifa couldn't even force a smile, but Lightning turned away and led her into the crowd. People parted for them, looking between the two and their linked hands. Even if the sudden anxiety swelled within at the unspoken judgement of the eyes on them, Lighnting's hold remained firm so that Tifa couldn't pull away. "Where are you taking me?" Tifa finally mustered her voice, and Lightning stopped as if it were an order.

"Elsewhere." Lightning responded, turning to face her before she let go of Tifa's hand, "Wait here."

Tifa could only blink before Lightning suddenly abandoned her and disappeared behind the crowds. A part of her instantly thought to retreat back up to the terrace but a familiar voice stopped her. "Perfection indeed." Seeking out the voice, Tifa smiled when she recognized the woman from the shop that gave her the dress, "I have to say, you did a good job picking out the mask. When I heard it was a masquerade, I was afraid you'd choose something that would ruin the look."

Shifting self-consciously, Tifa instantly became aware of the blatant staring that everyone around her seemed content on participating in, "Thanks… for the vote of confidence," Tifa attempted to laugh off her discomfort before looking to the strapping man at the woman's side.

"Oh, allow me to introduce. This is my son," The woman hummed, before motioning to Tifa, "This is one of the Goddess' guests."

"Pleasure," Tifa may have imagined it, but she swore he had purred the words before placing a kiss on her hand.

"Oh," withdrawing herself, she fought the desire to wipe her hand clean, "the pleasure is mine."

"No, I'm sure the pleasure is _all_ mine." He continued suggestively, but the woman slapped her hand over his head in reprimand.

"And since we're exchanging pleasantries, mind if you introduce me as well?" Lightning, oh _Lightning's_ voice cut in like a blade. She didn't need any introduction.

"G-Goddess Etro." The young man stammered, instantly straightening his back like a rigid board while the woman clasped her hand over her mouth in shock.

Tifa froze the moment she felt Lightning's hand slip over hers, her thumb gliding ever so softly against the skin where he had placed his kiss while her other hand pressed against Tifa's lower back. Her heart thrashed inside her chest so violently that Tifa felt ill. Blood gushed to her head and she couldn't even muster enough of herself to say anything. Instead, she just stared at the ground, focusing on the heat that spread from Lightning's palm resting so innocently on the skin of her back. "That suit…" The older woman said before she had to fan herself with her hands, "That suit looks perfect. Oh! Perfect!"

"The suit?" Lightning repeated, "I see, this was a gift from you wasn't it? Serah told me about your generosity. Tifa's dress is beautiful as well."

"Thank you. Thank you!"

"Tifa?" Lightning whispered near her ear.

"Y-yes, I don't believe I thanked you personally for your gift."

"It was worth it." The lady said, taking her mask off to brush her tears of happiness away, "I saw you two earlier. Oh! Oh! You two look beautiful together."

"Excuse me, but Tifa and I have other business we need to deal with."

"Oh! I'm interrupting you two aren't I?" The woman caught on swiftly, leaving Tifa to marvel at how sharp she was. "Please, enjoy the evening. It was really, really a pleasure to meet you."

Lightning nodded, giving the young a man curt look as she pressed her hand firmly against Tifa's back to guide the fighter away. Rather than staying at the Augur's Quarter though, the pink haired woman pulled Tifa out of the area and promptly got rid of her mask, "Things are a little bit slower here. We can go to the Glutton's Corner."

"Where did you go?"

"To let Serah know that we're leaving the party for a while."

"W-We are?"

All she really wanted to know was what Lightning wanted with her now. After that lashing she received up on that terrace, the Goddess appeared intent on acting as if it never happened. Lightning glanced back at her and pointed to the large gates that separated the Augur's Quarter, "We already have." Tifa followed Lightning loyally then, not truly paying any attention to the streets or people they passed. It was hard to pay any attention on anything else other than Lightning, but the moment Tifa's eye swept over the water fountain, she settled on a piano and paused momentarily. She quickly shuffled to catch up to Lightning, but the other had already stopped. "What is it?"

"Hm? Oh, it's nothing." Tifa kept quiet, hoping that Lightning would let it drop, however, instead of continuing on their way, Lightning made a beeline straight for the piano. "What are you- Lightning-" Tifa began to fret, "We should just go."

"The piano?" Lightning asked, pulling out the seat before flipping open the key cover. "Do you play?"

"No I… I just…" Biting her lip, Tifa released a deep sigh when it became obvious that Lightning wasn't going to let this go so easily, "I used to, before Nibelheim burnt down-"

"Play something."

"What?" Tifa raised her eyebrows at Lightning's suggestion, but the pink haired woman only nodded down to the black and white keys. "I-It's someone else's isn't it? We shouldn't-"

"It's fine. I'm the Goddess remember? Play something."

"I-I can't. It's been so long, I don't remember and-" Before Tifa could say anymore, Lightning sat down. Perhaps she was expecting some beautiful piano etude, but the only thing Lightning did was press a single finger down to play one note after another, linking a broken and choppy tune riddled with errors. Tifa recognized the main melody though, remembering it to be what Serah had whistled that time she had wandered upon them.

The pink haired woman stopped after a few notes, and looked up at Tifa, "That's all I can do. You can't do any worse than that." Taking a deep breath, Tifa exchanged places with Lightning and rested her hands over the keys. They felt awkward beneath her fingertips. The first key and the second key were the hardest, but things soon came back to her. It came effortlessly then, as her fingers glided over the keys. She forgot about everything then, she didn't even need to think, and… it was relaxing. The tension simply lifted from her shoulders and mind. It was like she lost herself in her own world up until the end of the song. Her fingers tingled, itching to play more, but Tifa clenched them into fists and rested them on her lap. "You're good. I didn't expect that."

Her smiles came easily now, lifting the corner of her lips as she gave Lightning a playful glare "Thanks for your support." Tifa said. "I used to have a piano in my room for your information."

"What did you play?"

"Hm?"

"That song you just played. What is it called?"

"Oh, well," Tifa fidgeted, "it's the only piece I remember how to play. I-I wrote it."

"You wrote it?"

Tifa blushed under the blue eye scrutiny, "Sheeesh, why do you sound so surprised? There was nothing much to do in Nibelheim so… I began since I was really young."

"So it's your own theme." Lightning said as she stepped away from the piano, "Suits you. Come on. You can come back later if you want to continue playing. There's something else I want to show you." Clambering after Lightning, Tifa soon found herself in a corner filled with food stalls wondering why Lightning had made that impromptu stop anyways.

"The restaurants are good, and so is the stuff at the palace, but the best has to be here."

Food. Was this Lightning's way of reaching out to her? As with the piano? It was the one topic that she knew Tifa would be interested in without a doubt, and Tifa couldn't lie and say that she didn't feel better after playing the piano. In fact, she felt lighter, and even happier. "I'll have to see. Maybe I can steal some recipes and use it for the bar." Tifa teased, "Hopefully Caius won't come looking to kill me because I'm spreading otherworld knowledge with those at home."

"As long as you don't tell them where you got the recipes from." Lightning responded lightly, although it was hard to tell if she was joking. "Besides, I'm sure people would think twice about eating Niblet hairballs."

"Hairballs?" Tifa was already cringing at the idea.

"Here." Lightning dug into her pockets and pulled out some gil. "Go buy whatever you want and meet me here in fifteen minutes."

"What-" Before Tifa could stop her, Lightning stuffed the gil into her hands and left. "Wait! Light!" No good. The pink haired woman was already nowhere to be seen, and left with little choice, Tifa did as told. There were people still staring at her, perhaps wondering what connection some nobody like her would have to their Goddess. Despite feeling slightly abandoned, Tifa browsed the stalls, ordering whatever caught her fancy. Time passed faster than normal, not surprising considering Tifa was lost in her own fascination studying the new ingredients people used here. Rather than meeting up with Lightning, the other woman sought her out.

"Tifa!" Turning around, Tifa nearly dropped her boxes of food and immediately wondered if she had bought too much.

"It's the Savior!"

"Goddess Etro…" The crowd erupted into whispers, and even the food stall owner stood in awe as the said woman walked towards Tifa.

Lightning looked completely oblivious to it though, and eyed at the boxes of food Tifa had, "You sure you can finish that?"

"W-Well I just… I wanted to try a lot." Shaking her head, Tifa shuffled towards Lightning, "What did you get?"

In one hand, Lightning lifted a brown paper bag with what looked like a bottle inside and in the other, "Niblet Hairballs."

"Oh…" Tifa made a point to avoid that.

"Let's go." Nodding, Tifa followed Lightning towards the train station where the crowd was much thinner. There was no table there, so she wondered where they were going to eat. "I want to show you something."

"So… this wasn't it?" Tifa said, juggling the food.

"Come with me." Lightning turned, and with a wave of her hand, a dark portal opened at her beckon. The chaos fluttered, seeping out of the cut. Without waiting for her response, Lightning walked through and left Tifa with her internal battle. She doubts she would ever walk into a ball of floating darkness without feeling apprehensive. Taking a deep breath, Tifa braved the first step and walked out straight into sand. A lot of sand. Her heels just sunk in and completely threw her off balance but a firm hand wrapped around her arm to help keep her upright, "Don't drop all the food. Take off your shoes. It'll make it easier for you to walk."

Blinking rapidly, Tifa shakily regained her own balance to look at her surroundings. The constant sound of the revelries was gone, replaced by a calm silence and the nightly calls of cicadas. Fireworks no longer lit the sky, and there wasn't a single soul near them. All was quiet. All was just sand. Dressed in a black gown with her hair and make-up done immaculately, Tifa found herself standing between sand dunes. "We're… in a desert?"

"The Dead Dunes." Lightning began treading up the tall sand hill with Tifa following suit, "It's better than it sounds. Fang's made base here, but it's past visiting hours."

"I'm sure she won't appreciate us dropping in at two in the morning." Tifa concurred, "Is there a reason why you're making me climb a sand mountain dressed like I'm going to a ball?"

"That." Lightning pointed towards an outlook up above built from rusted sheets of metal and steel where a lamp hung brightly. Stumbling along the way, the pair made it up the steep side of the sand dune and upwards to the top. "Here," shedding her suit jacket, Lightning placed her drink and food inside and motioned Tifa to do the same, "it'll be easier to carry it up the ladder."

"Okay…"

She waited until Lightning finished wrapping her jacket up into a bag that she tossed over her shoulder, "Go up." Tifa did as told, waited for Lightning to catch up and settled at the top of the small platform. The view was gorgeous, seeing the sand extend for what looked like forever into the distance shifting in and out of the old ruins while the light house towered above all left her a little awestruck. "It gets better." Tifa looked to Lightning curiously, opening her mouth to protest when the pink haired woman reached out for the lamp and unscrewed the few lightbulbs there. "Now, look up."

Everything bled to life in the darkness. The light from the stars broke through, glimmering in the sky like diamonds. There were thousands and thousands of stars, each burning brilliantly, painting across the deep blue sky in streaks of mesmerizing swirls and rivers. It stole Tifa's breath, never once seeing the night sky as beautiful as it was this night. "This is…" Words failed her. She didn't know what to say to properly describe what she was feeling. Suddenly, she wanted to cry no matter how foolish it would make her seem.

"You were always… obsessed with the stars so I thought that you might like this." Lightning said quietly.

"Obsessed?" Tifa repeated, laughing like she actually meant it for the first time in three years. "I'm not obsessed. It's just… I've always associated everything good in my life with stars. Besides, just looking at this is enough for anyone to get _obsessed_ over such a beautiful view."

"Yusnaan is nice, but sometimes the lights and noise just gets to be too much. The Wildlands is alright, but even so, it's a bit more populated… So I come to the Dead Dunes." Tifa could hear Lightning shuffle around behind her, but she was unwilling to pull her eyes away from the sky just yet, "The food's gotten a little cold. Tifa?"

"Hm?"

"I said the food is getting cold."

"Okay." It was hard to look away from the stars, but setting her eyes onto Lighting wasn't so much of a bad view either. The other woman had already sat herself down while she opened up the take-out food before herself. "What's the drink?" Tifa asked as she sat down where she stood across from Lightning and relieved herself of her heels.

"Bacchus Brew." Lightning answered, filling two small plastic cups with the said drink. "I guess it doesn't make a difference if we waste time here or in Yusnaan."

"Aerith's right. Serah has you wrapped around her finger." Tifa smirked at Lightning's scowl, "But I think it's sweet. Shows you still have a human side."

"Makes me wonder."

"About what?" Tifa asked as she grabbed her first taste of the night.

"If what you say is true, or if I'm just agreeing because of obligation."

Was… Lightning confiding in her? Certainly sounded like it. Tifa could hardly believe it, swallowed her food thickly, and scampered for words to say. "Obligation? To do what? Spoil your sister?"

Lightning pursed her lips as if she was reminding herself what a bad idea loitering in Nova Chrysalia was, "I still think we're wasting our time."

Tifa nodded silently, "Then why did you bring me here?"

"I remembered that you like stars. I might as well show you this since this will be your first and last time in Nova Chrysalia. It's not like we have anything more important to do other than to waste your time in Yusnaan partying."

"Okay, okay, I get it. You think we're _wasting_ our time, but maybe that's not true for everyone else." Tifa said sagely before plopping another bite of food in her mouth and humming happily, "Oh, this is good. This is really good."

Lightning snorted, "It doesn't matter what everyone else thinks. Why am I the only one that's taking this seriously? Sephiroth isn't a joke."

"It's not that. I know Sephiroth isn't a joke because he almost killed me. I almost lost the use of my legs because of him. We're going to fight him like you want us to, and it's going to be dangerous. We're just taking this opportunity to be with our loved ones before we walk out into the battlefield."

"Here," raising an eyebrow, Tifa watched as Lightning slurped up what she assumed to be a hairball before handing the remaining one to her, "Try it."

"Uhm…"

"It gets caught in your throat sometimes, but it's good."

Taking the box unwillingly, Tifa glared at the ball of black fur like it offended her just by existing, "Maybe it gets caught for a _reason_ ; you're not supposed to eat it. Even cats choke up hair balls rather than – than digesting it. It's hair…" the black haired woman picked it up and turned it around like a specimen in examination, "…ball. A ball of furry black hair, like a mouse. A very hairy mouse."

"You're just making it harder for yourself." Lightning rolled her eyes and poured her more Bacchus Brew, which Tifa really didn't mind having more of. It was another item on the list she wouldn't mind learning how to make so she can capitalize it later once this 'war' was all over. "You're a cook. What kind of cook is afraid of trying something new?"

"I never said I'm not going to eat it!" Tifa protested and then proceeded to stuff the whole thing into her mouth. It tasted incredible, truthfully. All the right spices and juices were there, but texturally, it was horrid. She could feel the strands of hair stick to her tongue, and furry tasted horrible. Tifa has never eaten anything furry without having the fur removed, and for a good reason. It was disgusting. She nearly choked when she swallowed and swiped the Bacchus Brew to wash it down. "Ack, I can still feel the hair sticking to my tongue."

"Here." Lightning generously poured her more of the drink, which she gulped down in record time.

Tifa had no idea how her face looked, but apparently it was funny. Funny enough for Lightning to start chuckling, and then laughing. It wasn't loud and wild laughter, but the smile was there and her eyes crinkled in fondness. There was a swell of pride as Tifa couldn't remember the last time she made Lightning laugh like she was now; in fact, this might be her first. "I-It's not funny!" Tifa huffed, but internally leapt with happiness and warmth.

"I guess it's an acquired taste." Lightning smirked, "And don't drink too much."

"It's not my fault I need a drink to wash down the fur and hair."

"Fur? Hair? What's the difference?"

"Fur is shorter, hair is longer." Tifa picked up another normal looking plate and ate another sample, "When you cook, you're supposed to _remove_ it all first… not turn it into a main dish or side dish, or any dish for that matter."

"You're being surprisingly narrow minded with this."

Tifa scoffed, "There are some parts of an animal that you… just don't eat. Fur. Hair. Here, if I somehow took a behemoth claw and boiled it down until it was soft enough, would you eat it? A _claw_?"

"You can eat leather."

"That's different. Leather's skin. With the fur and hair removed."

"You're really making your point."

"Of course! I would never serve a plate to my customers with a single hair or fur on it and expect them to eat it!"

"You're different."

" _I'm_ different?"

The smiles dies, and Tifa knows it's all seriousness again. "I meant that you're different from everyone else. People that don't know me just agree with everything I say. It's hard to tell if it's because they worship me, or if I intimidate them. I guess that's a given since I'm the Goddess of Death. Even with Snow, Fang, Vanille, Sazh, and Hope… they might argue with me but eventually, they'll give in. They won't like me for it, but they won't say no. Only Serah does, and maybe that's because she still wants to think that I haven't changed, and that she's still my little sister I'd bend over and back for."

"I don't think Serah's like that."

"She's not." Lightning pursed her lips, "But I've changed into a person that thinks like this. I'd look at someone, and I'd see the bad in them first. I can't help it. That's why I said everything I did earlier." Sucking in a deep breath, Lightning held Tifa's eyes, "When you've been alive for so long, you tend to think you know everything. What's good, what's bad… and I guess that makes me more likely to judge. Just because I think something isn't good for you, doesn't mean that I'm right. I still don't agree with the fact that you wanted me to pretend, but if apologizing makes it easier for you, then do what you want. It's not my place to say."

"No, I was wrong first." Tifa murmured, "I shouldn't have asked you to pretend. I mean, who would feel good about pretending to be someone else? I know you're not _her_ yet…"

"I wanted to make that clear to you." Lightning continued, staring at her small cup of Bacchus Brew as she swirled it, "She won't – the fragment won't come back. She's a part of me, but I'm _not_ her. Don't mistake me as her. You said that you didn't want to start regretting what you do, you told me- the fragment that time, and I thought that you were about to do something you'd regret. I don't want that to happen. Apologizing to me won't mean anything, and you know this. I'm not the one you want to apologize to. I'm not the one that went through all of that with you. I'll never be _just_ her, and so whatever I say won't mean anything because those words aren't coming from _just_ her. They're words from me, and I'm more than just the fragment. You're only setting yourself up to get hurt in the end and you'll hate yourself for that. There's nothing between us." Tifa nodded slowly, allowing those words to settle in her mind. That was the truth now, "I don't need whatever it is that you haven't… sorted out to get in my way."

"I completely understand."

"Good."

Unable to help her teasing habits, Tifa smirked as she popped another bite of food in her mouth, "Although… you have her memories don't you? So falling in love with me might come a little easier, no?"

Lightning rolled her eyes, "No."

"We'll see."

The pink haired woman just smirked and began to tidy up their garbage. The empty boxes were put inside one another and tossed inside the paper bag that carried the drink, while the actual bottle and its remaining liquor was given to Tifa, "Here, finish it. I'll get you another one so you can bring it back to Edge for your bar. Think of it as a thanks." Hastily picking herself up, Tifa tried her best to brush away the small sand particles clinging to her dress and slipped on her heels again. The portal opened and Lightning stepped through with Tifa close behind. They walked out into the night's revelries of Yusnaan again. The city just seemed to never sleep. "We should head back and check on everyone. I don't want to deal with any hangovers tomorrow." Some things never change. She stood there, watching Lightning's back as the pink haired woman walked onwards. She had that same strut, the same straight shoulders, and her head was held high as usual. Yet, Tifa knew that she was staring at someone different than the one she's thinking of.

She wanted to start over. _Fresh_ , and without any hurt or betrayed feelings. "Uhm…" Quickly catching up, Tifa darted in front of Lightning to stop her, "I'm… I'm Tifa." Fighting a blush, she held her hand out, "Tifa Lockhart."

There it was again, Lightning's smile. It was the smallest lift in the corner of her lips, and at any other angle, she looked as if she still had her usual stoic façade on. But Tifa knew better. Lightning took her hand, and gave her a firm shake. "Lightning."

"I'd toast you if you had a drink." Tifa grinned, holding up the Bacchus Brew to give it a slight swirl, "To new beginnings."

"And endings." Lightning added, snatching the bottle away before she downed the rest of it in one swift go.

"Hey!" Tifa cried out, pouting as she trailed after the other woman, "Now you owe me _two_ bottles! Two!" She was confident that she could wiggle herself past the barriers and barriers Lightning had built around her heart so they can start all over as friends.

* * *

 **I'm back! Here you go Lightning/Tifa supporters! ;D**


	17. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I do not own FF7 or FF13.**

* * *

Tifa supposes Yusnaan wasn't a city that would ever rest. Since leaving the lively city to go to the Dead Dunes, she came back to see the familiar scene as if she hadn't left at all. People partied late, dancing, eating or just merely enjoying the night life that Yusnaan offered in endless quantities. The night sky was still perpetually lit up with fireworks, making Tifa wonder where and how they could keep such a large inventory stocked. The cackling sounds of the exploding lights was lost behind the constant buzz of chatter, laughter, or music, and Tifa came to understand completely why Lightning wouldn't appreciate spending excessive periods of time here. It was exhausting, yet Tifa could feel her energy being kept under control in a light simmer all to keep a playful little smile quirking at the corner of her lips as she watched Lightning talk to the waiter who apparently was too stunned to properly respond to her order. Truthfully, Tifa didn't know what to feel about how everyone here seemed ready to grovel at Lightning's feet, worshipping her as if she's some great deity. Smiling wryly at herself, Tifa huffed a small little breath of disbelief. Lightning _is_ a great deity and the exact extent of her importance to these people wasn't something Tifa could understand. To her, Lightning would always be just… Lightning. Nothing more. Nothing less. Bored of lingering around the entrance to the patio of the third floor high-end restaurant that Lightning taken her to, Tifa walked towards Lightning just as the waiter shuffled off. "I'm just curious." Tifa began, catching Lightning's inquisitive look, "Is it always like this?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well." Making it obvious that she was glancing back at the people who were supposed to be dining, but now too caught up in staring at them, Tifa shrugged and that was enough for Lightning to catch her drift.

"You get used to it."

"I guess…" Tifa mumbled, tilting her head to the side slightly in thought. It wasn't as if Tifa didn't have her fair share of people who just stared at her, although her group consisted of mostly males. "If it makes you feel better, I can help."

"And what could you possibly do-" It was daring of her, and perhaps a little too bold, but there was something about Lightning that just tickled Tifa's fancy in ways that makes the fighter act and do things she would never do. Leaning close, Tifa purposefully trailed her finger down Lightning's cheek and smiled slyly when the Goddess stiffened.

"Just to show them that you're not so… untouchable." She was slightly surprised at how long it took Lightning to recover, but seeing that the azure blue eyes haven't yet returned back to their usual sternness, Tifa took it a step further. "You said it yourself. I'm different aren't I?"

"Tch." Before Lightning could slap her hand away, Tifa pulled her hand back and stuck her tongue out at the woman like a child. "You don't know half of-" Poking her head up over Lightning's shoulder, Tifa grinned at the approaching waiter and fought her own giddiness seeing the two bottles of Bacchus Brew in his hands. Lightning rolled her eyes, turning to the waiter as she dug through her pocket and produced some gil. If she had to describe her spending habits, Tifa definitely considered herself frugal. She kept track of her gil closely, and she reasoned that this trait of hers merely trickled down from her times living in the slums where everyone scavenged for gil at all costs, into her business where she wouldn't be running a proper business if the numbers were in red, to now. That was why she raised a prompt eyebrow at the high price set for the Bacchus Brew. An inkling of guilt settled in Tifa's gut, forcing her to purse her lips as Lightning completed the transaction and duly followed the pink haired woman down the stairs away from the restaurant. "What?"

"Hm?" Lifting her eyes from the two tote bags with the bottles inside, Tifa looked to see Lightning frowning at her. "I… uhm…" Tucking her hair behind her ear, Tifa motioned weakly at the bottles, "They're quite expensive huh? I didn't know…"

Lightning lifted an eyebrow, "You're the one that said you wanted two."

"I know but…"

"Fine, we'll solve this now." Stuffing one tote bag into Tifa's hands roughly, Lightning dug her hand into her pocket before slapping a receipt onto the surface of the bag, "I said I'd get you one, and now you owe me one thousand gil."

Tifa blinked. "W-What?"

"If you want the second one, then you can buy it yourself." Lightning stated swiftly as if it was a given, "I run on a budget."

The fighter's mouth dropped open, belatedly realizing that the pink haired woman had already began marching her way through Yusnaan again and rushed to catch up. " _You_ run on a budget?" Tifa repeated with an unbelievable chuckle. "I find that hard to believe."

"Just because I'm a Goddess doesn't mean I'm rich."

"Don't you get donations or-"

"You think I'd go soliciting donations?" Lightning retorted brusquely.

"You don't, but don't others do that for you?" Tifa asked.

The Goddess gave her a half-glare and rolled her eyes, "Your stupid is showing."

"My what?" Tifa scowled, and scrunched her face up, "For the record, my questions are completely reasonable and _not_ stupid. If you don't want to explain it to me than just say it."

" _Fine_." Lightning grumbled like a petulant child, "I don't want to explain it."

Tifa nodded, "So you're poor?"

"So if I'm not rich I'm automatically poor?" The pink haired woman said, "Your stupid is showing for real this time."

"And here I thought I had rich and generous friends…" Tifa sighed dramatically, "If I had known a single bottle costs _that_ much, I would've seriously took the time to consider it. I was planning to save for a dishwasher too…"

"A dishwasher? Why?"

Tifa huffed, "Because I don't want to wash dishes? It'll save me some time. Running the bar, taking care of the household, and keeping Marlene and Denzel under my care is quite tiring. Not to mention that saving the world will take up a lot of time in my busy schedule." The fighter nudged Lightning with her elbow, "It'd be nice if I can find some time to sit back and relax with a nice _otherworldly_ drink without thinking about how expensive it was…"

"You're the one that was complaining about how expensive it was."

"I felt bad!" Tifa argued, "Isn't it normal to feel bad when someone gives you a really expensive gift, and a part of you wishes you could somehow pay them back without really paying them back? Shouldn't you say that you're not concerned about the price so that I shouldn't worry about it too?" Seeing the look Lightning was giving her, it was hard to tell if she thought Tifa was truly stupid or if she was actually considering what Tifa had said.

"Do you really run a business?" Lightning grumbled, "Why do you need two bottles anyways? Just sell the other one and use it to make even more gil." That's right. Tifa froze momentarily, wondering why she didn't think about selling it.

"Then…" Shifting on her feet as if she were a child caught with her hand in the cookie jar, Tifa gave Lightning a timid smile, "Do you think we can go back and buy some more?"

"What?"

"I want to stock some for the bar."

Lightning walked on with her head held up high, acting as if she hadn't even heard Tifa. The black haired woman pursued, nagging Lightning left and right, "Please? I know it'll be a huge hit!" She carefully calculated how much she should charge for how many ounces, but what left her a little stumped was how to price a limited edition drink supplied from another realm. Now that was a doozy. Tifa gave Lightning a meaningful look, "It's not like I have a supplier that's willing to transport these drinks across realms… or do I?"

Then came Lightning's patented response, "No."

Not that Tifa had expected Lightning to actually agree, but she still pouted and stuck her chin out, "Not even at a good price?"

"Do I look like I'm strapped for gil?"

"Then why are you making me buy the second bottle myself?" Tifa whined, "I wasn't really complaining… I appreciate everything you've gotten me! You're so stingy. It's not like you're strapped for gil." She swore she just saw Lightning's brow twitch, so Tifa let out a laugh before linking their arms together and tugged Lightning onwards. "I'm just kidding. I'll pay you back once we're in Edge." Much to her surprise, Lightning hadn't pushed her away so Tifa happily continued latching herself onto the pink haired woman like a second appendage. The people still stared, but all the sudden she didn't mind it as much. It was similar to how people had stared at them when they had walked through Academia soaked from head to toe from the rain. Truthfully, she had the time of her life dogging Lightning until she made good on her promise to buy her not one, but two Bacchus Brews. She was sure that the people of this realm weren't accustomed to seeing someone trail after their Goddess whining until Lightning caved, and she doubted the people here had the guts to do that. Their walk was conducted in silence, up until they passed the piano again and Tifa couldn't help but let her eyes linger. "Do you think…" Tifa started, "I can pay you back later? I wouldn't mind having a piano again… or a keyboard… It was fun. I guess I've just forgotten how much fun playing the piano was."

"Why don't you worry about buying a dishwasher first."

"Or you can generously donate the Bacchus Brew…" Tifa suggested, wriggling her eyebrows at the incredulous look Lightning had gave her.

"I give up."

"So is that a 'yes'?"

Lightning neither denied, nor agreed, but simply shot her a half-hearted glare and meticulously freed herself from Tifa's grasp. "Look, why don't we focus on saving the world first so that you actually have a bar to bring this back home to." Before they knew it, they were already back at the Augur's Quarter. The crowd looked like it had thinned a little, but there were still a large group of people mingling and feasting on the tables of food. An especially large crowd was gathered near one of the venues, and Lightning swiftly set her course there. There was a loud boisterous laugh that stopped Tifa in her tracks, but Lightning continued to pave the way. Tifa stood rooted to her place seeing Fang, dressed in her usual blue sari while donning a big overly decorated mask with large feathers walk around the table laughing while she had Cloud's head tucked underneath her arm to leave the blond man stumbling awkwardly after her. "Well, look here." Fang smirked, giving Cloud an unforgiving noogie before he broke out of her hold. Although he had a mild look of annoyance on his face while he fixed his hair, Tifa could see the relief and happiness seeing the familiar face. The fire flashed in Tifa's mind, remembering the way Fang and the others had left them but what anger she felt dissipated once she looked to Lightning again. "If it ain't blondie."

"Fang." Cloud greeted cordially, and for some reason it made Fang laugh even louder.

"Look at who's all serious now." Fang purposefully held her hand up to whisper to Vanille who similarly sported a big feathery mask to go with what she usually wears.

"You didn't get the memo about the dress code?" Lightning called out, drawing all attention to the both of them.

"I don't need any fancy clothes. I'm the _bandit_ leader." Fang hummed as if that was a viable enough excuse. "Hey, Tifa."

"Fang… Vanille…" The orange haired girl smiled, hopping over to Tifa to grasp her hands.

"It's been a long time."

"Yeah, since Lightning here decided to wake us up." Fang snorted, bumping her shoulder into the pink haired woman, "I still haven't socked you for doing that. Crappy way to wake up from a dream I tell ya. A blade to my gut."

"Wake you up?" Tifa echoed. Vanille simply gave her a sad smile before dragging the fighter off. Tifa didn't fight it, too stunned to react before she was presented to more familiar faces. Sazh was here as well, with Dajh riding his shoulders. "Sazh, Dajh…"

"Hey, Tifa!" Sazh laughed as if he hadn't died in the fiery explosion. "You haven't changed at all, still as beautiful as I remember."

"Hi…" Just as Tifa had accepted this new realm, everything felt like a dream once more. Vanille, Sazh and Dajh were browsing over the food, Serah, Snow, and Aerith stood off to the slight side in a conversation, while Fang returned to antagonizing Cloud again. It was just like back then, but better, and just like before, Tifa sought out Lightning as if it were the most natural thing to do and saw her talking to a silver haired boy. She didn't get far before she was called back though, and the fighter was approached by someone she least expected.

Serah separated herself from the group, "Can we talk?"

"Of course." Sneaking one more look at Lightning who appeared too preoccupied with her conversation, the fighter followed Serah back up onto the terrace Tifa had first found herself in the beginning of the night. She stood beside Serah, grasping at the metal railings and waited for her to begin. It was going to be a serious talk, Tifa just _knew_ it was going to be serious and she prayed that Serah wouldn't ask her what her intentions towards Lightning was again. Tifa doubted she even had an answer.

"So… where did you and Lightning go?" Serah began, leaning forward against the railings, "She just said that she was going to show you something and ran off before I could ask."

"Oh, she took me to the Glutton's Corner." Tifa answered, lifting up the tote bag for the younger sibling to see, "She got me some Bacchus Brew."

Perhaps she had said something funny, but the baby blue eyes widened before Serah began laughing. "Sorry… I'm happy that there's someone. She's really bad at showing that she cares, but she does. Just… don't forget that." Straightening herself up, Serah peered down and watched the entire gang with a soft expression, "We're all here to remind Lightning that she's not alone. Since you're leaving in the morning… I want to make sure that someone who would be with Lightning to know how we feel. I thought about telling Cloud or Aerith but… I have a feeling that it would mean more to Lightning if it's you."

"Me?"

Serah nodded and sucked in a deep breath, "I think you have the best chances of changing that self-destructive path she always goes down. I know I'm asking a lot from you, but… it feels like Lightning has backed me up into a corner and I have no one else to ask. She won't listen to me, Snow, Hope, or any of the others. She won't even talk to us about what she's doing in Gaia, and I know that this is her way of trying to keep us safe but… it's frustrating." Closing her eyes, Serah backed away, "I won't force you to listen. I don't want to give you any pressure or-"

Smiling softly, Tifa rested a meaningful hand on Serah's arm, "Try me."

The younger sibling seemed to relax slightly, nodding gratefully before she began twiddling her hands nervously again, "I can fight, and I want to help her but she won't have any of it. First I was turned to crystal, then Etro had to take her away, then I died and when I came back, I wasn't even able to have a conversation with her before she sacrifices herself again and gets her soul torn apart. What was left wasn't Lightning; it was just a shell of her left to slave away, and then all the fragments… They all had to suffer, all of them died so young but because of the Lifestream… because of the Lifestream I couldn't even get bits and pieces of my sister back." She could tell from how Serah's hands trembled, or how her eyes began to water, that the amount of stress she harbored has long been too heavy for her skinny shoulders. "What did she do to deserve this? All she wanted to do was to save our world but… she's nothing like JENOVA so… why was she treated all the same? Lightning's been back for three years but I never get to see her, and I know she's off doing dangerous things. I don't want to lose her. Not again." Sniffling, Serah swiftly wiped her eyes and gave Tifa a shaky meaningless smile, and all it did was make Tifa worry even more, "I-I'm sorry... I don't know what came over me. I just wanted to ask you to look after Lightning for me…"

"I would've." Tifa said soothingly, "I would've even if you hadn't asked me. The Lightning that we know will always choose to fight. That's why we love her. I'll fight for her until the end, so you can count on me. I'll fight enough for both of us. I promise."

There was little she could do to give Serah, and so she tried to make herself sound as convincing as possible. Their conversation didn't continue for any longer because Serah looked over her shoulder. The placating smile that appeared on her lips told Tifa that Lightning was already within earshot. Just as she expected, Tifa turned to see the Goddess complete the remaining stairs. "So this is where you are. What's going on?" Lightning asked, glancing between the two of them. But just like how she had interrupted their conversation, it became apparent that she had walked away from her own argument because Fang was hot on her tail.

"Who said we were done talking?" The spear wielder said, "There you go again, acting all like Doom and Gloom. What? Do I hafta pound this into your head? Don't think I won't."

"You're lucky Noel isn't here" Lightning sighed, clearly tired of the conversation, but Fang merely rolled her eyes and crossed her arms in mockery.

"As if I'd care what that dim nut would say. I say whatever the hell I want, even if Doom and Gloom are here cause that's what they are. It's not like they're shittin' out rainbows and sunshine. You're not the only one who can create portals to the other realm."

"Fang…"

"Just you wait, I'll show up and mess up bird boy real good. _Real_ good goddamnit." Fang continued on her tirade, leaving Tifa very little to do but to exchange looks with Serah, "Better than you and you're the goddamn Goddess. I'll just get Gloom and pop open a path, and jab my fist into Doom's face before it can start on his constipated rant."

Tifa leaned over slightly to whisper into Serah's ear, "Doom and Gloom?"

"Oh," Holding her hand over her mouth, "Nicknames. Doom is Caius, and Gloom is Yeul. Fang… Let's just say that she's not a big fan of them."

"Makes sense…" Tifa nodded, "Shouldn't we… interrupt?"

Serah smiled brilliantly, "Should we?"

From seeing Serah's expression, everything about it told Tifa not to interrupt, but she wasn't entirely sure. Lightning walked towards them, but her attention was still fully on Fang. Tifa caught Serah quickly wipe away any remnants of her tears from before, "I already said _'no'_ Fang." Lightning grumbled, scowling in annoyance when the Oerban persisted.

"Yeah, I heard you the first time. Since I'm old though, you think that I'd have selective hearing or old age memory loss so who knows. _I_ already said we're gonna fight." It didn't take a genius to link what Serah had told her to what Fang was arguing with Lightning about. "You can't do anything about it. I swear I'll go knocking up that decrepit temple of theirs until they listen to me."

Serah's hand tugged on Tifa, drawing the fighter's attention, "Why don't you leave before you get pulled into the argument? There's only a few more hours before the sun rises and if I know my sister, she'd have you all march out of here even if you're tired. Might as well get some sleep hm? It's better than listening to them yell at each other." Tifa caught the connotation in Serah's tone, and understood that it was more of a request than a mere suggestion. Giving the younger sibling a small smile, the fighter waved her goodnights and slipped down the stairs while Fang and Lightning were still busy. Her eyes searched and found Aerith and Cloud talking amicably amongst themselves where they stood huddled away from any crowds. Knowing better than to intrude, Tifa retreated back into the palace and into her room. At least she would get a few hours of sleep before being whisked off onto her save-the-world journey. Laying her dress and heals neatly onto the couch in her room, Tifa sat down on the edge of the bed and simply stared at the midnight black dress. One of her Bacchus Brew sat on the table, while the other one was still under Lightning's close watch. Not that she minded though, it gave her another reason to go badger Lightning. Her hand idly wandered to her collarbone, searching for the pendant she had long removed. It sat safely deep inside her bedside drawer, and she wondered how Lightning would react if she were to put it back on. Curling up on the bed, Tifa closed her eyes and allowed sleep to find her.

Morning came too soon though, in three hours to be exact, and Tifa soon found herself standing beside other bleary eyed troopers at the foot of the palace awaiting their drill commander. Tifa doubted that neither Aerith nor Cloud got any sleep last night because she could see the bags underneath their eyes. "The palace has coffee here right?" Tifa asked tiredly, "I can get a cup before we-"

"We can get coffee later once we're in Gaia." Lightning interrupted sharply, and all three looked to see the pink haired woman jog down the few steps with Serah and Snow following behind, all the while carrying the tote bag. Not to mention Lightning changed her clothes to something more casual. Once again, Lightning wore her torn jeans and leather jacket.

"Sis," Snow started, craning his head up to see the very early morning sky, "the sun isn't even up yet. Why don't you let everyone get a bit more sleep?"

"I told you that we'd be leaving first thing in the morning. It was your choice to stay up that late."

Tifa scrubbed her face with her hands, "I don't remember having that choice… Where's Fang and the others?"

"They left." Lightning snapped, and Tifa knew then and there to back off. A portal opened with a flick of her wrist, "Let's go." The group stood stunned for a moment, and although no one expected Lightning to be one for meaningful farewells, they assumed that they'd be given just the slightest consideration. Snow and Serah just seemed to exchange exasperated looks and shuffled down the stairs as well.

"Wait!" Serah stopped them and pulled Aerith into a tight embrace, "Stay safe."

"I will." The Cetra responded, returning the hug tightly, "Thank you for having me for these last three years. I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too." The young Farron peeled herself away, sniffling slightly before moving to Tifa.

Serah grasped her hands firmly, and Tifa could detect just the slightest tremor, "Take care… and keep an eye on Lightning for me would you?" She held the baby blue eyes, saw the pleading in them and responded kindly.

Tifa chuckled softly, suddenly pulling Serah in for a hug. She held her tightly as if she could persuade Serah that she'd try her best that way. Giving the suspicious Lightning the mean eye over Serah's shoulder, Tifa whispered, "I already promised you didn't I?"

"Yes." Only until she felt Serah nod did Tifa release her with a smile already in place.

Then, Serah moved to Cloud but Snow quickly pulled the younger Farron to his side and offered a handshake to the other man. "A man-to-man handshake. That's how we do things, am I right?" Snow grinned, "Now shake my hand."

"Okay…" Cloud started, glancing briefly at everyone before taking Snow's hand. The strength was instantly there with Snow crushing his knuckles but Cloud only returned the death grip and shook their hands roughly.

"Good! You've got a good shake." Snow laughed, "Now I know my Sis is in good hands."

"As if you moron." Lightning interjected, rolling her eyes.

"Y'know, I'll never get used to calling you Sis and getting away with it without a fist to the face." Snow chuckled, earning laughs from Serah and Aerith, "I've gotta make sure that you'll be coming back home in one piece. For all of our sakes."

With her arms crossed and that perpetual scowl on her face, it was clear Lightning was neither moved nor impressed, "Can we go now?" Snow could only toss his hands up in defeat while Aerith rolled her eyes at Lightning's lack of consideration.

"We'll go, we'll go…" Aerith huffed, waving one last time at Serah before she left through the portal with Cloud following close behind. Tifa stepped into the portal, glancing back one last time to see Serah give Lightning one grand hug before the view was blotched by the swirling tendrils of darkness.

…

"Sis?" Lightning couldn't even turn her entire body before Serah charged straight at her, leaving the elder to wrangle her like a hunter would a hungry gorgonopsid, but when she realized Serah wasn't going to give up, Lightning just caved and allowed her sister envelop her in a rib-crunching hug. "Stay safe."

"I will." Gently resting her hand on the crown of Serah's head, Lightning smiled, "Don't worry Serah."

"But I do! And I will from now on until I know that you won't have to fight anymore." Serah protested, unable to stop the tears from welling in her eyes. "I don't want to lose you again!"

"You won't."

"But-"

Grasping Serah's shoulders firmly, Lightning pushed her sister away so she could stare firmly into her eyes, "You won't." She repeated, "We'll see this to the very end, and we'll be alright."

"Promise me."

"Of course-"

"No," shaking her head, Serah grasped Lightning's arms, "I want you to promise me."

Taking a deep breath, Lightning nodded, "I promise you."

"Promise me what?"

"I promise you that we'll be together in the end. Happy. Content. No more fighting." Her words didn't settle Serah's turmoil, and Lightning doubted she could offer anything that would. As much as she didn't want to leave Serah like this, she had no choice. Time had never been on her side, so why would anything be different this time? Pulling her baby sister into an embrace, Lightning closed her eyes and allowed herself this _one_ last moment.

"You're not alone, Lightning." Serah squeaked, forcing her voice past the heavy lump in her throat, "We're ready. If you need help – if you need _anything_ – we'll be waiting."

"I know."

"A-And you have Aerith, Tifa and Cloud too. Don't push them away."

"I know."

"We all care about you."

Lightning nodded as she felt Serah's fingers dig into her clothes, "I know." She murmured into her ear, "I know."

"Be careful."

"I will." Finally, Serah peeled herself away and braced herself against Snow for support. Both gave her worried looks, but Lightning would have none of it. "It would help if you didn't look as if I'm walking to my death."

That earned a small chuckle from the both of them. Serah straightened herself up, quickly brushed her tears away and gave her a brilliant smile while Snow still had that goofy smile that she'd rather knock off his face. "I know you can do it."

"Go Sis!" Snow threw up a fist in mid-air, "See? You've got your own cheerleading squad. That Sephiroth dude has got nothing on ya."

"Sometimes I wonder why I accepted you into my family." Lightning said dryly, watching with amusement when his expression fell into one of serious doubt. "Just keep Serah happy." Giving them one last lazy wave of her hand, Lightning stepped into the portal but, somehow, Serah always could get the last word in.

"Tifa's for keeps!"

Before Lightning could twist around and vehemently protest any sort of insinuation, the portal closed and rapidly opened back to the white sands of Oerba. Glaring at the direction in which Serah and Snow had just been standing, Lightning clenched her jaw and turned around to face the woman of topic. Tifa quirked an eyebrow at the look Lightning was giving her, "What?"

"It's," deciding to give up on the matter, Lightning shook her head, "It's nothing."

"Uhuh." Tifa said, clearly unconvinced that it was nothing and Lightning didn't really bother in trying to make herself convincing. "So? We're back in Oerba with Aerith. Now what?" Lightning stood there for a good minute, simply staring at Tifa as if she suddenly sprouted three heads. "Do you… want to talk?"

"There's nothing to talk about." Lightning snapped, feeling an onslaught of unexplained irritation.

"Okay…"

Fighting back a growl resonated from the bottom of her throat, Lightning tore her eyes away from the startled Tifa and attempted to calm herself. She didn't know where this sudden burst of frustration came from, and like a cranky teenager she wanted to be left alone. "We'll go to Rufus." Lightning answered curtly. The fighter stilled, the light-heartedness once apparent in her stature gone and replaced with someone serious.

" _Rufus?_ " Tifa repeated before she glanced back at Cloud and Aerith who stood a ways away locked in their own conversation and then approached Lightning stiffly, "I don't want Aerith anywhere near-"

"That's not your choice." Lightning interrupted, holding Tifa's glare with one of her own, "You do as I say. Are we clear?"

"No-"

The azure blue eyes flashed at Tifa's defiance that instantly lit her ever combustible anger. "Then go back to Seventh Heaven. There's a reason why I never wanted to get any of you involved, and that's because your past grudges are going to get in my way." Lightning snarled, "I don't know what the hell you and Serah talked about, but let me make this crystal clear to you. I don't care about what you think or how you feel. All I care about is if you can do what I tell you to do, because if you can't, then you're useless to me. I'm here to fight a goddamn war and SHINRA has been helping me fight this _goddamn_ war long before you came back into the picture."

"SHINRA tried to capture Aerith and destroyed our lives-"

"And I destroyed his," Lightning interrupted, "but he's not here beating a dead chocobo because he's smart enough to know that there are larger problems to deal with. Are you?"

"I don't trust him with Aerith." Tifa vented through clenched teeth, "I know Cloud feels the same."

"Then don't trust him with Aerith." Lightning retorted, "I never asked you to trust him. All I'm asking for is for you to work with me. _Not_ him, just me, but you're going to have to see his face sooner or later because Aerith is the only one I'm not going to let out of my sight, _and_ she is the only one that I will force cooperation. If you don't like this arrangement, you can leave by yourself. I won't stop you."

"Would you just calm down?"

"I am calm-"

"No you're not." Rather than backing down, the fighter did what she was meant to do: she fought. "Serah asked me to take care of you because she knows you're the type to run headlong into battle without thinking things through, but I guess I already broke my promise because you're here trying to start a fight with me."

"I'm not-"

"You're not?" Rolling her eyes, it was Tifa's turn to cross her arms in challenge, "You were fine this morning so I don't know why you're getting all angry at me. Is it so bad that I'm concerned for Aerith's safety? You may have had thousands of years to get over your own grudges, but I don't have that kind of time. I'm just making it clear to you that we don't want to work with Rufus, but we will if we have to. Just don't expect us to be friendly."

"Tch." Lightning spun on her heel and began trekking up through the village with Tifa quickly following behind.

"Fine." Tifa huffed, "And about that Bacchius' Brew-"

"Just take it." Lightning muttered, thrusting the tote bag into Tifa's face, "I don't want to carry it."

"Alright," Tifa tossed her chin up, grabbing the bag and slipped it over her shoulder, "Thank you." Only once Lightning turned her back to her, did Tifa hastily check the bag and grinned upon seeing the promised liquor inside and added to her own Bacchus Brew she was already carrying. "And the gil? _Friend?_ " The fighter laughed hearing Lightning's undignified grunt.

"Whatever. Forget about it." Lightning grumbled, caving in to the resignation that Tifa probably wouldn't stop teasing her now.

Tifa grinned triumphantly, "Nice to know I have rich and generous friends." She had enough of the memories from the fragment to know that the fighter wasn't one to back off once she began to entertain the idea that they could be… _friends_.

Lightning bit her lip to stop herself from barking out her next words out of irritation. It was annoying, crawling beneath her skin like some itch she couldn't get to. Tossing a half-assed glare at Cloud and Aerith, Lightning couldn't even muster enough energy to look authoritative. "We'll go meet Rufus first and see if he's got any word on the missing Turks."

"Okay." Aerith agreed rather easily, "Where is he and how do we get there?"

"The Healen Lodge." Lightning answered, "As to how we get there, it's your choice. We can walk, or I can take us as close to the Gaia border as I can and you can call Barret to arrange for a vehicle to pick us up. I doubt border officials would appreciate seeing an AVALANCHE airship enter their air space unannounced."

"Doesn't seem like we have much of a choice." The Cetra hummed, "Then let's do that."

…

Lightning gave them a brief nod, and just as easily as all the other times, a portal opened. Tifa supposes she's gotten accustomed to them, admitting that travelling was far easier being able to take one step and arrive at the destination. They walked out onto a long dusty highway found in the middle of nowhere. "So…" Tifa rocked on her heels, looking down both ways that seemed to just stretch on for eternity, "Where are we?"

Lightning pointed down one direction, "Gaia's that way."

Aerith nodded as she knelt down beside the dry withered grass forgotten on the side of the road, "Now we just call Barret and wait?"

"Call Barret?" Cloud mumbled, "And? I don't even have proper coordinates to give him here." He held his phone up for Lightning to see, "I've got no service, and the battery's about to die."

"You didn't think to tell me earlier-"

"It's alright." Tifa leapt in to do damage control before any damage could be done, "Can't Lightning just teleport us to Edge? I mean, I've been wanting to ask that for a while but-"

"I can't do that."

"She can't do that." Aerith and Lightning spoke at the same time. Giving the conversation up to Aerith, Lightning retreated to herself further down the road. Patting her dress clean of the dirt, Aerith rose to her feet, "Those portals she uses are… well, you could say they're powers of the Goddess. Lightning is as strong as ever on Pulse and Cocoon, but on Gaia, she's just like us. A human. She can't use her powers because the Lifestream would attack her… probably, in any case, the Planet usually responds and retaliates in some way or another."

"Why?"

"Because she's dangerous." Aerith hummed, looking towards Lightning who was waving them over before they began walking. The pink haired woman didn't wait for them to catch up before she began walking forward as well. "She's an existence that's too powerful for her own good, too… impressionable to wield that kind of strength. Think about it, she's _one_ person that has the power to merge two worlds together. You can't even begin to imagine what she can or can't do. Have you ever thought what the world would be like if she was bent on controlling the world? She'd be nearly unstoppable. That's exactly why the Lifestream took the opportunity when she was weak to tear her soul apart." Turning around so that she was walking backwards, Aerith held her hands behind her back and grinned at Tifa, "Just like how you stopped Lightning and Cloud from fighting earlier-"

"We weren't going to fighting." Cloud grumbled, which went completely ignored by the Cetra.

"The Lifestream attacked Lightning when she was weak. I'm sure you've heard of the saying; absolute power corrupts absolutely. Etro was different though. A human emptied of a soul is nothing but a container; a vessel… like a robot standing in an assembly line. Give it a job, and it does it without complaints. The Lifestream stripped Lightning of everything, but left her that little bit of herself that knows her responsibility as the Goddess of Death and Reincarnation."

"And the Lightning that we knew, all of those fragments…"

"Yes, was a result of that." Aerith nodded, "I'm sure you've heard this story over and over again for these past few days, but I'll tell you something Lightning has only told me. Not even Serah knows."

"You sure she's okay with that?" Cloud asked, looking past Aerith's shoulder to see Lightning a ways ahead of them as if she was leading the way for them to follow.

"There's one thing about Lightning you have to know. If she doesn't want you to know, she won't tell you. If she doesn't want you to tell other people what she's told you, then she won't tell you. The moment she tells you, that means she trusts you to keep that little bit of knowledge and use it at your own discretion. She trusts you not to be stupid about it." Aerith said, holding one finger up as if it were the one golden rule but Tifa was sure the Cetra knew the ins and outs of how this Lightning functioned, "I didn't tell Serah not because Lightning told me not to, but because I felt that it would be wrong for me to. All those other fragments…" Aerith shook her head, "they're gone."

"What?"

"The moment Lightning's soul was torn into bits, they were sent through time and into our world to be reborn. Each fragment that was born carried bits of Lifestream within that acted like an anchor. I'm sure Lightning has told you that when we die, we return to the Lifestream and when someone from Pulse and Cocoon origin dies, they go through Etro's Gate and into Nova Chrysalia. Not all of the souls from their world goes to Nova Chrysalia and Lightning chooses at her own discretion. If you think about it, it makes sense. For example, you have two bottles. The bigger bottle is Cocoon and Pulse, the smaller is Nova Chrysalia. The bigger bottle can hold more water. Now every time someone dies, water is transferred from the big bottle to the smaller one. Lightning may be the Goddess of Death and Reincarnation, but she doesn't control who dies and at what time, and for what reason. So if something bad happens in one world, like… a plague or a Purge in one world, a greater volume of water is transferred from one bottle to the next. The two worlds can't hold the same amount of water."

"So mass death in one world will can cause an overflow in the other." Cloud summarized.

"Exactly. That's why she controls Etro's Gate. It's like a valve."

"And?" Tifa asked, "What does this have to do with the fragments?"

"I'm getting there. Did you ever stop to wonder what happens to souls that don't pass through the Etro's Gate?"

"They…"

"They don't go anywhere." Aerith continued, "They remain in this world until balance is restored. In the fragments' case though, the Lifestream acted like an anchor to keep her here so that she'd never return to Etro where she truly belongs." Clearing her throat, Aerith twisted around and resumed proper walking posture, "The second fragment was born over nine hundred years ago. What happens to old souls that can't be reborn? You've heard ghost stories; so they turn into vengeful ghosts or monsters… but… really, they just linger until they fade away. Memories, feelings, thoughts… those all eventually fade away in time. Just like how sitting water would evaporate."

"So you're saying that Lightning doesn't have those fragments?"

"No. She does." Aerith rolled her shoulders and let out a deep breath, "But the earlier the fragment, the less emotions or feelings she gets from it because most of it has already… well, evaporated. The second fragment, the third fragment and so on. That was over nine-hundred years ago, eight-hundred years ago, seven-hundred, six-hundred… You get the idea. They're all very old. Thirteen fragments spread over a thousand years. Though… the first fragment was Lumina, and she's different so she doesn't count. So twelve others. The Lightning that we know died three years ago though. Tifa, don't you see? The thoughts and feelings that _our_ Lightning had, it's all there. Lightning told me that the most vivid memories she has are from her time before the Lifestream tore her apart, and the ones from the thirteenth fragment."

"Aerith," Tifa sighed, "I know what you're trying to say, but… things are different now. How did this conversation even get to me? I thought we were talking about how Lightning couldn't use her portals."

"We were, and I answered that question already anyways." Aerith shrugged, "Lightning is more than just empty Etro. She has her own mind, her own ambitions, and it's scary because… what was the reason why the Fal'Cies chose to use humans as their tools? Because we're supposedly limitless and free to make our own paths. Let's say that Lightning wanted to go down the path of world destruction. Someone has to keep her under control. That's why Lightning can't use her powers as the Goddess on Gaia land because the Lifestream can easily reach her here, and the last thing Lightning wants is to put herself in unnecessary danger again especially when the situation is as delicate as it is now with Sephiroth on the prowl."

"That's why we find ourselves walking in the middle of nowhere." Cloud breathed, letting his shoulders slump. Aerith nodded sadly, but as if there was some divine intervention of some God or Goddess other than Lightning, the three of them turned around upon hearing the tell-tale hum of an old engine.

It was an old truck chugging along with its engine occasionally popping every few seconds. Both Tifa and Aerith shoved Cloud forward, "Go!"

"O-Okay." Staggering forward, Cloud waved his hands above his head, "Hey! Hey!" The car rumbled onwards and continued straight past Cloud as if the driver hadn't even seen him, leaving a burst of dust and exhaust fumes in its wake.

"Light!" Aerith yelled at the top of her lungs to the woman a ways ahead of them, "Heads up!" Twisting around, Lightning propped her hand onto her hip and shifted her weight before holding her hand up with her thumb held up. The tires of the truck screeched against the pavement before it came swerving to a stop. "Good job!" Aerith dashed towards Lightning without them.

Tifa glanced at Cloud have gave him a small pat on his back. "You tried."

"Dirty old man…" Cloud muttered underneath his breath before the two of them jogged to catch up to the other two. It was just as Cloud said, in the driver's seat as a middle aged man who couldn't stop grinning from ear to ear as he looked between Lightning and Aerith, and his eyes lit up as if he found gold after seeing Tifa as well. Glancing at the rickety truck that looked as if it was about to fall apart at any moment, Cloud bit his lip and whispered to Tifa beneath his breath, "You think _I_ drive a death machine? Look at this thing."

She elbowed him promptly, "Be nice."

Lightning's eyes coolly drifted from the driver, to the old engine rumbling away under the hood, and then to the back of the truck. "I'll sit in the back."

"Me too!" Tifa quickly exclaimed as well.

"I… I'll sit in the front." Cloud groaned, and it appeared that he wasn't the only one happy with the arrangement. The driver scowled as well, but Aerith, being the sweet and kind soul she was offered to sit beside Cloud. Cloud slipped in first, absolutely refusing to let Aerith sit beside this stranger before the Cetra settled on his right. "The uh… closest town, village, motel, hotel, yeah… anything where we can make a phone call would be great."

"Thank you very much." Aerith smiled widely, reaching forward to rest her hand on the driver's arm briefly and that just made his face light up like a light bulb.

"Anything for such fine ladies," he grinned before nodding to Cloud as if he was an afterthought, "and the gentleman. I hope it's alright for me to ask what you four are doing out in the middle of nowhere."

"Our car broke down."

"Really? I don't remember seeing no car-"

"It fell into a ditch." Then Aerith gave him another brilliant smile and he was like a puddle at her feet. No explanation or excuse needed.

"Well that's awful!"

"I know!" Aerith matched the man's enthusiasm. Cloud could only roll his eyes.

* * *

 **Here ya go! Fang and the others made a brief appearance here, but they'll return much later on in the story.**


	18. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I do not own FF7 or FF13.**

* * *

Her butt hurt, and that was the one thing that made her reconsider sitting in the back of the steel truck before she peered past the windows to see Aerith and Cloud cramped into the small seating space with the driver who seemed too happy to talk. Then, her hurting butt no longer seemed so bad. Tifa much preferred the fresh air, the space, and the comfortable quietness. She didn't need to uphold any false smiles because all of her smiles now were actually genuine. Shifting where she sat, Tifa brushed her hands down her thighs in hopes of keeping the numbness away. After all, she had never been the stationary sort and sitting on solid steel as it bumped down the country road made it nearly unbearable. She needed a distraction, and there was no better distraction for her than the woman who sat across from her. "To think… the Goddess of Death and Reincarnation, the Great Savior of Humanity, Slayer of Gods… is hitchhiking." Tifa drawled, grinning mischievously.

Focus returned to the azure blue eyes that had been staring aimlessly out into nature, and only then did Tifa know that Lightning had been lost in her thoughts. There was an extra layer about this Lightning, another mask that made it all the harder to notice these small little details. It made her remember Aerith's words previously spoken to her – in that Lightning could say something about herself without really saying anything about herself. Lightning took a deep breath, and without even bothering to look at her, she muttered so quietly that Tifa nearly missed it, "Sorry."

Tifa's grin turned into a genuine smile, "For what?"

"I was angry at myself, and took it out on you."

Hugging her knees to herself, Tifa rested her chin, "Why were you angry?"

A telltale frown sat on Lightning's brow, "None of your business." Lightning grumbled.

"Does that even make sense?" Tifa harrumphed, "You took your anger out on me. How is it not my business?" It was hard to believe – absolutely mind-blowing – that she was sitting across some great Goddess immensely revered in some other realm when Lightning looked more like a petulant child huddled against the side of the truck. Her mouth was clamped shut, so Tifa knew that the other woman wasn't going to talk anytime soon. "You're just digging yourself into another hole where you'll have to apologize to me again later. If you don't want to talk, just tell me that you don't want to talk."

"Fine. I don't want to talk."

"See?" Tifa stretched her legs out, purposely poking the other woman's leg with the tip of her shoe, "That wasn't so hard, but too bad. I want to talk."

"Then why-"

Steeling her imaginary armor so that Lightning's death glare would just bounce off of her, Tifa gave Lightning a cunning smile. "I want you to be honest with me." Tifa said, "In return, I'll be honest and forthright with you. I think that's fair… unless you have something to hide." Lightning just closed her eyes, but Tifa simply continued talking. She thought about asking Lightning about that argument she had with Fang, but remembered Serah's promise. Maybe Serah made her leave so that she wouldn't be pulled into the argument and have to take sides, because if she did Tifa would've agreed with Fang. Then, Lightning would've stopped talking to her. The longer she remained neutral, the longer she had to worm herself into the pink haired woman's thoughts. There was only one thing she could do to keep Lightning talking, and that was to talk about something she held great pride and love in. "Snow's really nice. If I remember correctly," Tifa tapped her chin, "you punched him in the face every time he calls you Sis? Poor guy. Serah though… Serah's not like anything I imagined. I don't know what I really expected but… every single time I thought of Serah in the past I always assumed that it was never anything good." Tifa finished quietly, and quickly sought to amend her words when Lightning's eyes opened and glanced at her coolly, "It's just her name was _heavy_ , and after what I've said and done in the past… I felt bad. _Horrible_. I'll never forgive myself for what I-"

"Serah would." Lightning whispered. As if afraid that Tifa hadn't heard her, Lightning repeated herself a little louder, "Serah would've forgiven you."

"I know." Smiling softly, Tifa stared down at her hands, "You must be very proud of her."

"Of course."

Giggling, Tifa crawled over to Lightning and sat herself down beside her, "I don't know, for some reason I imagined her to be smaller, shorter, and… younger. Other than her hair color, she doesn't really look like you. It was exhausting talking to her though, and I had a feeling she was teasing me." Leaning closer to Lightning, Tifa poked her arm, "She _was_ teasing me wasn't she? Not to mention your moogle kept flying around me. It didn't even occur to me that it was a moogle."

"It's obviously a moogle."

"Hey, don't judge me. I was under stress. Besides, Serah let it slip that you thought it was a toy too. What does kupo even mean?" Lightning shrugged, and allowed Tifa to continue her rant, "And then there were these people marching around with neon pink pants toting drums and harmonicas and trumpets that don't even sound like trumpets. They just buzzed. I got so annoyed at one point that I just wanted to snap that trumpet in half and jam it into the drum."

"Violent." Lightning commented.

Tifa laughed, "I don't think that would've left a good impression. You're right though. I definitely prefer the Dead Dunes over Yusnaan. People were singing and playing pianos, everyone was yelling, laughing, screaming, or they were always staring. It _was_ exhausting." Tifa slumped down, "I didn't even get to sleep that night."

"You could sleep now and stop talking to me."

She made an act to seriously consider it, "Hmmm… No. I'm not sleepy now." Though, Tifa did proceed to keep her mouth shut for the time being. Lightning wasn't a talkative creature like herself, so she knew that the pink haired woman needed time to recover in some of her quiet moments before she'd burn Lightning dry of her social fuel.

"The piano…" Lightning murmured, surprising Tifa that out of all she had said, she chose to zoom in on that little detail. "I didn't know you played. The fragment didn't know."

"Well…" Shifting on her spot, Tifa stared at her shoes, "I never told her. I didn't think it was important. She had more things to worry about."

"So the fact that you can play the piano is something she'd have to _worry_ about?"

Rolling her eyes, Tifa shook her head, "No. There was no reason to talk about it. I play the piano. It's no big deal. A lot of people can play the piano."

"I can't."

"I _know_ you can't." Tifa smiled, remembering the broken little tune Lightning tried to play.

"Just because someone else can do what you can doesn't mean that you should be any less proud. A lot of people can, but at the same time, a lot of people can't."

Smiling fondly up at Lightning, Tifa released a whimsical sigh, "Funny hearing that from you. Oh great and mighty Goddess. You're one of a kind."

Lightning gave her a dry look, "Aren't you?" She hadn't expected Lightning to say that, but it brought a nice warmth hearing her words. "I did what a lot of people can, it's just one thing led to another and it's because of circumstance that I am where I am right now." Tifa understood in that exact moment and recognized the attempt to normalize everything. In Yusnaan, the people stared, and she wouldn't be surprised if Lightning was treated with that same respect everywhere on Nova Chrysalia. That respect though, was just as alienating. Yet… Lightning would keep those who actually treated her as an equal at arm's length. As much as Tifa wanted to inquire about what had Fang so riled up, she knew that now wasn't the time.

Wetting her lips, Tifa cleared her throat, "Do you want to play the piano? I can teach you." Lightning gave her a look before she just rolled her eyes at the fighter's ridiculousness but Tifa insisted, "I'm pretty good. You know I am. A little rusty but that's because I haven't played for a long time. All I need is a little practice."

"As if."

"How about after? Hm? After we save the world, I'll teach you how to play the piano."

"Why don't we focus on saving the world first."

"I am." Tifa said, "What better motivation than talking about what we'll do after we win? When… we don't have to fight anymore?" Lightning didn't respond. She hardly even reacted. She'd saved the world three times already, and Tifa couldn't promise her that there wouldn't be a fifth or a sixth. Opening one of her tote bags, Tifa pulled out a Bacchus Brew, "Want a drink?"

"You're going to open it here? There's no reason."

"Do I need a reason?" Tifa challenged mirthfully and winked, "I should save one to celebrate. Y'know, when we've saved the world. A little sip to mark the beginning of our journey, and at the end we'll get drunk and do stupid things just because we can."

"Rather irresponsible."

"You've been responsible long enough." Twisting the bottle open, Tifa took a sip before handing it to the pink haired woman, "Here," and when Lightning refused to take it, "it's just a little sip. I promise there's no poison."

"Tch." Snatching the bottle, Lightning took a drink and stuffed it back into Tifa's hands. "There. Happy?"

"Yeah." Twisting the cap back on, Tifa returned it into the bag, "Now to save this for the future… but even if we do fail, in the miniscule chance that we do, what's to stop us from getting drunk and doing stupid things just because we can?" She left their conversation there because Lightning had resumed staring blankly out into the scenery. Tifa was content with what she had said to Lightning though, and with nothing to entertain herself, Tifa looked through the truck's back window to see Aerith talking animatedly with the driver while Cloud sat in the middle. "Y'know…" Tifa murmured without even thinking much about her own thoughts, "Serah told me something interesting and it got me thinking. Aerith's… always happy isn't she? Now that I think about it, she doesn't talk much about herself."

"If she doesn't want to talk, then leave her alone."

Tifa snorted, "Coming from you? Yeah, not surprised." She allowed their conversation to wither between them once more, but she saw Cloud seemingly perk – which was saying a lot because Cloud hardly ever seemed to _perk_ up – and pointed at a lone deserted inn approaching in the distance. "Looks like we've found our stop." Only then did Lightning break out of her form and look at the inn. Jumping out of the back of the truck when they finally arrived, Tifa stretched her legs and arms, "Finally."

"Contact Barret." Lightning immediately began doling out orders the moment Cloud and Aerith hopped out of the car, "See if he can send a transport and pick us up." Tifa though, gave Lightning a curt glare and moved to pat Cloud's shoulder while he stood off to the side seemingly desperate to breathe in fresh air.

"You survived." Tifa said with mock relief, "You live to tell the tale."

"He wouldn't stop talking." Cloud groaned, looking over his shoulder to see the driver had clambered out of his vehicle and continued talking to Aerith.

"Won't be for long." The fighter hummed, smirking when she watched Lightning stalk towards them to remedy that situation. "It was still nice of him."

"Nice? Not when he had dirty intentions." Cloud said darkly, "He kept making passes at Aerith and asked about you two. That's beside the point. Hasn't he heard of gum?" Sucking in a deep breath of the fresh air again, Cloud released a content sigh.

"Ah, the crime of being imperfect in an imperfect world." Tifa hooted sagely while Cloud rolled his eyes, "He still got us here. Trust me, your morning breath is wretched too."

"That's morning though!" Cloud protested, trailing after Tifa as she made her way to Lightning and Aerith, "Who doesn't have bad morning breath?"

One look and it was enough to know that Lightning was on the verge of saying something very offensive so Tifa leapt in and wrapped her arms firmly around Lightning's waist. The driver instantly stopped talking, looking at their closeness with muted surprise, "Thank you for your help." Tifa said, "I _really_ appreciate it. We've just contacted our friend so he'll come pick us up. If you're ever in Edge, you can come to my bar and it'll be my treat. It's called Seventh Heaven."

"Oh uhm… sure. Glad to help."

Purposefully trailing her hand across Lightning's torso and down her arms to lace their fingers together, Tifa tugged on the Goddess and began to pull her towards the inn. She gave Aerith and Cloud a quick telling glance and the two swiftly caught on. Bowing their heads in thanks, the two shuffled off with a brief goodbye. "Thanks again!" Tifa said with a full-fledged smile and dragged Lightning into the inn. Only once they were inside did she release Lightning and peaked out the window to watch the driver climb in and start chugging along once again. Twisting around, she was met with an assortment of stares so Tifa just shrugged, "If you want someone to leave, you make them feel uncomfortable or awkward. How else do you think I deal with rowdy customers or people who approach me?"

"Right." Cloud nodded, scratching the back of his head, "I'll go rent a room… and borrow a phone to call Barret or something." He quickly shuffled off, leaving the three women by themselves.

Aerith seemed to recover swiftly from the little show Tifa put on, "I think there's a restaurant. How does some coffee sound?"

"Y-Yeah. I'll come too." Tifa stammered, hustling Aerith onwards before anything more could be said. She could feel Lightning's stare burning into her back, noting how different that glint in her eyes were compared to all the other times she had looked at Tifa.

…

As she sat there, she doubted she'd ever see Aerith as anything less than perfect. She was kind, beautiful, elegant, smart, witty, understanding, and it was like some greater creator took all the possible sugars and spices, and mixed it all into one complete bundle of… sparkles and ribbons. Aerith was so unlike Tifa, who sat there with her head propped up in her hand with her less than perfect, less than coherent thoughts of praise. Maybe she's just spent too much time in Yusnaan and the party mindset hasn't left her yet. Even as she sits there drinking tea, it's all done so prettily. In hindsight, it was no surprise that Cloud would fall in love with her. The way she used to compare herself to Aerith suddenly felt so childish and silly, but she supposes that it was merely one of the many side-effects of being in love. Taking a sip of her black coffee, Tifa grasped the mug a little tighter and smiled at the waiter who had asked about their drinks for the fourth time in the last twenty minutes. Either he had nothing better to do other than to serve the only table occupied with customers in the deserted diner, or he was _very_ concerned that he had somehow brewed black coffee and tea incorrectly.

Tifa had suffered under the sudden unexplained aura of apprehension and dark suspicion seemingly radiating from Lightning in copious amounts; obvious from the less than friendly looks she got. Had she overstepped some invisible boundary when she had hugged Lightning from behind? Maybe Tifa was being a little too self-conscious, so she wasn't sure if she was simply imagining it or if Lightning was ignoring her. That was before Cloud came in with a little helpless shrug and told Lightning that Barret was insisting on speaking to the soldier in his usual less than polite and a little better than profane language. Surprisingly, Cloud chose to go with her after placing his order with the waiter.

"Here you go, sorry for the wait." The waiter returned once again, but this time he had Cloud's food with him. Both Tifa and Aerith sat there watching in silent awe as the food was unloaded. A large behemoth steak burger, with a generous side of fries. A plate of salad, eggs and sausages, and some toast.

"Thank you." Tifa smiled at the waiter and exchanged looks with Aerith.

"I didn't know he ate so much." The brunette commented, stealing the piece of toast for herself, "Did he order for Light as well?"

"I don't think so." The fighter propped her head up, "Lightning didn't say she wanted anything."

"Hmmm…" Both looked out the window to see the pink haired woman hand the phone back to Cloud and entered the diner with the blond man following closely behind. The best word that could describe Lightning's expression was boredom, and it didn't seem like Cloud looked any different. Before Cloud could take a seat though, Aerith slipped out and let out a polite yawn.

"I think I'm going to get some rest." The Cetra breathed and pointed at the dark bags under her eyes, "I don't think I'd be able to summon anything like this, much less Holy."

"I'll come with you." Lightning quickly stated.

"No, that's fine. I can-"

"It's not up for debate. Someone has to keep an eye on you in case Sephiroth already knows that we're here."

The Cetra gave Lightning a long look before she shrugged, "It's not like I can persuade you out of it."

Choosing wisely not to partake in this conversation, Tifa withheld her subtle curiosity as to how the phone call with Barret had gone and waited until Lightning and Aerith left. The rosette hadn't even spared her a parting glance, so Tifa took that as a confirmation to her earlier thoughts. It wasn't rare to see friends hug each other… Hoping to hide her slight blush behind her coffee as she takes a sip, the fighter muses that maybe she was a little _too_ touchy.

Oh well.

Neither Cloud nor Aerith seemed to notice or care. The blond man certainly looked comfortable enough munching on his burger and fries across from her. The two ate in a silence that wasn't outright awkward, yet it felt _strangely_ awkward as if to remind them of the gaping emptiness that Lightning and Aerith's presence filled. Attempting to keep it at bay, Tifa cleared her throat for attention. "Are you sure you can finish that?" Without a waiting for permission, she grabbed the plate of salad and began digging in. The blond man eyed her, but didn't protest. "What did Barret say?"

"He's on his way." Cloud said in-between chewing. Tifa cringed at his lack of table manners and couldn't stop herself when she grabbed his napkin and dabbed the corner of his cheek. He quickly swatted her away and took the task upon himself. "Said he'd be here in two to three hours. He wanted to go see Rufus too."

"What do you think he's going to do?"

"I don't know."

Tifa smiled, "Did you tell him that Lightning's… y'know…"

"No. That's not something we can tell him over the phone."

"Do you think Lightning will even bother telling him?"

"I don't know." Cloud repeated those words once again, further cementing the fact that they really didn't know anything about what Lightning has planned for them.

"I doubt he'd believe her anyways." Tifa laughed, smiling softly at the memories of Yusnaan, "No matter what, a story like that is hard to believe. Aerith and Lightning are back… and it still feels a little too good to be true. Makes me a little scared."

"Hm?"

Tifa glanced to the oblivious waiter and dropped her voice so that only Cloud could hear, "It feels like a dream. Nova Chrysalia… Meeting Serah and Snow."

"Really?" He tilted his head to the side slightly, "Felt plenty real to me."

Sucking in a deep breath, Tifa nodded slowly, "I suppose, but I wonder if everything's all a dream… Y'know, like what happened to us in that temple." He tensed at the mention, and Tifa knew then and there that she had struck a nerve. Thinking back on it now, Cloud's reaction to Lightning at that time had been quite aggravated. It was true that Tifa hadn't appreciated Lightning's little test, but he was especially shaken up. Reaching forward, the black haired woman gently eased her hand over Cloud's, "Cloud, I want you to know that I'm here if you want to talk. You were… angry. I mean, just… angrier than expected."

He pulled his hand away, breaking all contact, and leaned back against his seat. "What was that anyways? Lightning said it was a mind game but…"

"It's not just a mind game." Tifa sighed, "She told me what it was before you arrived. Lightning told me that the Chaos shows you yourself. It gives you what you want and-"

"It what?"

"The Chaos in that temple looks into your mind and shows you what you want, whether you're consciously aware of it or not." To anyone else, it would appear as if he hardly reacted, but she knew her words had hit him hard. The food sat forgotten in front of him, and instead he chose to narrow his attention down at the wooden table. Tifa leaned forward, "Cloud?"

"What did you see?" His question sounded a lot more like a demand, catching the fighter off-guard.

Drawing back, Tifa grasped her cup of hot coffee and stared at her black reflection over the liquid, "Well, I'd think it would be obvious. Lightning guessed right and…"

"You saw Lightning." Tifa nodded, pursing her lips before she hid behind the guise of taking a sip. "What happened?"

"She… apologized. Said that she was lying about being a Goddess. She said that Aerith was captured by SHINRA." Tifa confessed into her cup before she set it down with shaky hands, "She said that she was Light… _my_ Light."

"You believed her?"

Tifa shook her head, "No. She said things to me; things that… I'd want her to say. I know that because I've spent the last three years imagining what my life could've been like… but I knew that it was nothing I could have. So when… the Lightning the Chaos created told me that, I knew that it wasn't real. _She_ wasn't real because what she had said to me was something Lightning would never say." Laughing at herself, Tifa scratched the back of her head and flashed Cloud a wry grin, "She… she kissed me though, and held me close. She told me that she loved me… and that she wanted me. It's so embarrassing… but I mean, it's not like I did anything wrong right?"

He shook his head, "No… you didn't."

"I realized that she wasn't real so I… I guess I panicked." Tifa shrugged, "I… uhm… I _kind_ _of_ snapped her neck?"

"You what?!" Cloud exclaimed loudly, earning a surprised look from the waiter before whispering feverantly to Tifa, "You snapped her neck? What if it had actually been Lightning?"

"I panicked okay?" Tifa tried to excuse her actions, "I mean, Lightning wouldn't- she… she won't do something like that. Not for me. A-And I know. She doesn't like to pretend to be someone she's not."

"Well," Cloud hummed, "Now I know not to do anything out of character around you or you'll go around snapping necks."

Rolling her eyes, and knowing that Cloud's tease was of good nature, Tifa sought to turn the conversation back onto the blond man. Leaning in close as if they were sharing the world's greatest secret, Tifa grinned merrily and winked at him, "So what about you? Who did you see? But… I think I know."

His mouth opened even though his voice seemed to die in his throat. "I saw…" he tried again, "I saw Aerith."

"I knew it!" Tifa smiled widely, "What happened?"

"She was scared, running away from… from SHINRA. Said that she couldn't trust them and wanted to find you… Lightning was deceived and you know how stubborn she is when she sets her mind on something." Cloud continued, "She told me that after we find you, that we'd figure everything out in the end."

"Hmmm… so that's why you attacked Lightning." Tifa mumbled, and waited for him to continue. There was more to this story, Tifa was sure of it, but he just sat there quietly. The mere fact that he was refusing to meet her eyes told her that he was withholding something, or that he was lying. However, she knew that if she made him spill the truth when he wasn't ready for it, he'd only seclude himself away in silence. "Well, that's something I don't want to go through again."

"Yeah…" Living with each other for three years has given them a certain insight in each other's habits and moods. She knew when he needed his space, so Tifa rose from the table.

"I think I'm going to get some sleep too. Who knows when the next time we'll get to rest is.

"See you later then."

Tifa left, but not before stealing the egg and remaining toast for herself. Realizing that she had no idea where Lightning and Aerith were, she solved that small problem by asking the front desk and made her way to the allotted room. The hotel itself wasn't anything spectacular, but Tifa expected as much. In actuality, it was actually quite nice given that it was located in the middle of nowhere. It had two queen sized beds, a small TV nestled in the corner near the back by the washroom, and two chairs situated by the front windows by the front door. Aerith was already curled up in one bed, while Lightning retreated to one of the chairs after opening the door for her. "So?" Tifa began quietly, so not to disturb the one sleeping, "Care to fill me in on our plans?"

The pink haired woman merely crossed her arms and legs before closing her eyes. She wasn't sure if the entire question was dropped, or if Lightning was taking her time to properly contemplate her answer, so Tifa sat down on the chair across from her and waited. "We're meeting up with Barret." Lightning said after a moment, "Then we'll go see Rufus. Hopefully he'll have more info for us. I need to keep track of current events, and he's my eyes and ears." Grabbing the remote, Lightning turned the TV on and lowered the volume until the news anchor was barely heard. They listened to a few stories about economics and politics, but nothing majorly important to them. "That reminds me." Drawing Tifa's attention back onto herself, the fighter watched as the rosette procured a small memory card from her pocket before inserting it into the side of her phone.

"What's that?"

"Rufus' end of the deal." Lightning explained, "He gathers useful information for me. It doesn't matter what it is, if it's about JENOVA, Sephiroth, the GC, or AVALANCHE. Just… information that he thinks I might find useful. And-" With a few taps, Lightning showed her the screen of her phone and Tifa watched with muted surprise at the numbers scrolling through, eventually reaching five hundred thousand. "You can say this is my paycheck. He funds me, and I use the gil to meet my own ends."

"So he's just like a generous sponsor to your save-the-world campaign?" Tifa mumbled, "A little hard to believe."

"In return, I keep him safe." Lightning breathed, while her eyes never once left the TV screen, "Trust me, I thought this through. If I had stayed and _pretended_ to be the Lightning that you'd think I am, it'd be a lot more of a pain in the ass. Every single time I'd want to go investigate something, I'd have to ask for permission and submit a report later, I'd have to be careful acting under Raines' watchful eye, not to mention that you and everyone else would expect me to act and behave in a certain way. I'll have to come up with reasons and explanations for everything I do. It's not like I can just drop the end-of-the-world bomb out of nowhere and expect people to let me do as I please. With Rufus, I have the freedom I want. He keeps me funded and so I'll be able to get the same resources as I would've under the GC." Ejecting the memory card out of the phone, she sent a small burst of electricity to completely destroy the chip before tossing the phone rather carelessly onto the table between them, "Thanks to Cloud, I almost missed out on my paycheck. Although, this gil has limited use. He wires it to me through the memory card, but since it's electronic, there's a chance that it can be traced back to him so I have to be careful where and how I spend. Even Rufus has limited funds, so I try to be as frugal as possible."

"That's why you're so stingy." Tifa commented, and reshuffled her bags of Bacchus Brews to make her point.

"Rufus isn't the enemy. Sephiroth is."

"I know."

"Keep that in mind."

"I know, I know." Tifa repeated, pursing her lips at the doubtful look Lightning gave her.

"That's also why I have to track down Elena and Tseng." Lightning said more so to herself than to the fighter. "We'll see how this all plays out. I need Aerith to summon Holy, so we're going to stop at the Forgotten Capital as well."

"Forgotten Capital?" Tifa echoed curiously.

"Used to be a Cetra city. What's important is that she summons Holy."

"Holy?"

"The Planet's ultimate defense." Lightning answered ambiguously and Tifa could bet that it was because the rosette probably didn't have a clear idea as to what it was herself. "Sephiroth's going to summon Meteor so we need set the proper countermeasures in place."

"You sound awfully sure of everything that's going to happen."

"Because I am." Lightning stated surely, "When I merged the worlds together, I looked into the future of your world. Granted, it was all broken and hazy so I only have bits and pieces to work with. I couldn't see everything before the Lifestream got to me, but I saw enough."

"If you knew Sephiroth had been a threat from the very beginning, then why didn't you do anything about it before things got as bad as it is now?"

"You think I wouldn't have if I could've?" Lightning retorted, fixing her a dark look, "In case you've forgotten, I've been at the Lifestream's mercy up until three years ago. Not that I would've given much thought to it as just Etro because I lacked the capacity in doing something beyond my duties. Even if the others could've acted on my behalf, what they do inevitably leads back to me. Besides, even if I had stopped the creation of Sephiroth, who's to say that there won't be another threat in his place? A threat that I've never seen? At least I know how to deal with Sephiroth. Given the choice, I played it as safe as possible… and I hate to say it, but Sephiroth is the safest route. I have my own goals too, and I'm not above using others."

"And?" Tifa asked softly, "What are your goals?"

"To create a world that doesn't need Etro." Lightning spoke firmly and without even a hint of hesitation. "A world without Gods or Goddesses. We'd be better off without them." Knowing of Lightning's past struggles, Tifa couldn't deem the woman's words as unreasonable. Truthfully, the bigger surprise would be if Lightning doesn't shoulder some form of bitterness at the cards destiny has dealt her. "I can't do this on my own, and that's why I need someone like Sephiroth to help me."

"Sephiroth?"

"A madman has his use. He'll be my scapegoat."

"What do you mean?"

At that, Lightning simply shook her head and remained silent on the matter. Accepting the fact that Lightning wasn't going to let her in on her thoughts anymore, Tifa settled down and watched the news go on repeat. About ten minutes later, Cloud returned to the room and didn't comment on the silence. Believing that he thought it was done so out of the courtesy for the sleeping Aerith, Tifa gave him a small nod in acknowledgement before he climbed onto the second bed for a quick nap. Even though she wasn't sleepy, Tifa began to drift off into slumber as she found herself contently sitting there staring at Lightning. When Tifa woke up, it was done so rudely when someone shoved her head forward from behind. Blinking awake groggily, Tifa wiped her mouth and stood up wobbly. "Come on." Lightning's clipped voice pierced her sleepy haziness, "Barret's here." Stretching her limbs, Tifa could hear a few bones crack before glancing around the room. Both Aerith and Cloud were already gone, so Tifa nodded and hid a yawn. Trailing out of the room behind Lightning, the two made way towards the empty fields surrounding the inn, but more specifically to the direct right where a transport was parked. Barret was already there with Cloud and Aerith beside him. Whatever greetings and reunions seemed to be done and over with, and the large man looked less than impressed as he eyed Lightning carefully.

"Well. Let's go." Barret huffed, climbing onto the transport first, "We'll talk on the way to Shinra."

"Fair enough. He's at the Healen Lodge." Lightning concurred, waiting for everyone to board before she rounded up the rear.

Now that they were nestled into a small room separated from the pilot's cockpit, Barret began anew, "Wanna start talkin'? You folks go back to Academia and the next thing I see is Raines looking like he's spittin' fire while nursing an ugly bruise on the side of his head."

"Guilty as charged." The rosette admitted despite sounding like she didn't have a care in the world.

"Not to mention he went on about this huge rant about you being some imposter? What do ya say to that?"

Cloud, Aerith, and Tifa exchanged looks, but both Lightning and Barret's eyes were trained on one another. "Guilty as charged." Lightning admitted before Barret released a deep and heavy breath.

He glanced at the other three with a slight look of resignation, "I'm guessin' you all know already?"

"Yes." Cloud confirmed, while Tifa simply nodded, "We can explain."

"Then go ahead." Barret said, tossing his feet up on the table before crossing his arms, "This oughta be good."

…

Barret looked much less like a suffocating fish than what Tifa had anticipated. She was sure she looked like a suffocating fish the moment she heard Lightning's story about how she's a Goddess. The look on the large man was simply blank. Impressive, Tifa mused, realizing that the old Barret would've blown his top at such a seemingly ridiculous story. "A Goddess." Barret repeated.

"Yes." Aerith said with a nod. At some point, Aerith had taken over explaining the situation. Cloud tried, but he wasn't as detailed in his words, and all of them had somehow reached the same consensus that Lightning wouldn't be allowed to talk because they all knew that it would turn into a fight one way or another. The one thing that hasn't changed about Lightning was her lack of tact, and coupled with her impatience, was like a ticking time bomb. That's why Aerith assumed the role of being the speaker. Not to mention that everyone has always held a certain level of respect for the brunette and never doubted her honesty.

"Okay, okay." Leaning forward on the desk, Barret pointed at Lightning, "You're a Goddess. The Lightning that we knew is a part of you, but she didn't know that she was. Fang and the others died in our world, but they're alive in another parallel world. Now Sephiroth wants to destroy this world and you're here to stop him."

"Yes."

"Huh."

"That's not important though." Lightning promptly said, earning looks from everyone in the transport, but she forged onwards, "Do you know where the captured Turks are?"

"Yep." Barret grunted, "Sure thing. Raines admitted that he has them. Don't know where though. He won't tell me. So that's why I told him that _if_ I managed to capture you, we'll do a prisoner exchange."

"You what?"

The AVALANCHE leader shrugged, "Makes sense, and he seemed way more interested in capturing you so he immediately agreed. Wutai be damned."

"Well, that all works out doesn't it?" Aerith hummed, "We do a prisoner exchange, and the Turks are back in our hands. Raines will most likely take Lightning to Academia again and she can just teleport out. Problem solved. It wouldn't be our fault if Lightning escapes so it's not like Raines can fault us then."

"That's a good idea." Cloud nodded, looking to Lightning for agreeance.

She had the same stoic expression on, so it was hard to determine what she was thinking about. "Alright." Lightning spoke evenly, "We'll do that after summoning Holy." Tifa caught Aerith sink slightly in her seat at that mention and made a note to herself to ask the Cetra later about it, but it became apparent that Cloud was of the same mind.

"What's Holy?"

"We know that Sephiroth has the Black Materia, capable of summoning Meteor which will destroy the world. I'm a Cetra, and I'm the only one capable of summoning Holy that's capable of stopping him. Lightning wants me to summon Holy as a safeguard, but I don't want to."

"Aerith-" Lightning started, but the brunette shook her head.

"Just hear me out… and everyone else deserves to know what might happen." Sitting herself up, Aerith held her hands together in front of her on the table, "Holy is said to be the ultimate white magic, one that will supposedly cleanse the Planet of all threats."

"That's a good thing isn't it?" Barret asked.

"The Planet sees Lightning as a threat." Aerith breathed, and suddenly everything appeared much more grim. "What's to say that it won't try to cleanse Lightning? And what about us? Because of SHINRA draining the Planet, wouldn't we be seen as threats as well?"

"That's not going to happen." Lightning grunted.

"How can you be so sure? Because you've seen the future? Lightning, things have changed. No matter how much you try to keep our world to our original timeline, things have already changed too much. You can't depend on those visions anymore. I've been in Nova Chrysalia for three years and there's been no sign that Sephiroth has summoned Meteor. Maybe things are different. Maybe-"

"You're going to summon Holy." The Goddess said lowly, leaving no room for argument, "I'm covering all of my bases, because I'd rather deal with these what-ifs instead of risking Meteor. I'm not going to have a huge rock from space destroy everything I've worked for. With Holy, we have a chance of surviving. With Meteor, everything will just blow up. We've been over this before and you agreed. I'm not going to let you take your words back."

"I only agreed because I didn't have enough time to think it over."

"Then that's too bad. I'm not arguing about this with you. You _will_ summon Holy, and I will make you do it if I have to."

Aerith bit her lip, but retreated back into her seat in silence. Resolving herself to keep quiet on the matter because Tifa was sure Lightning wouldn't appreciate her weighing in on something she didn't understand, Tifa leaned back on her seat and kept a watchful gaze on Lightning who had secluded herself by the transport windows. They could feel the transport slow before it came to a landing. A short knock on the door broke the tense silence, and Barret went to answer. The pilot was on the other side, and notified them of their arrival near Healen Lodge. "Good job." Barret said, dismissing the pilot before leading the pack out of the transport and trekked their way towards where Shinra was. "I'm thinking of arresting him."

"Don't." Lightning spoke, "He'd be of no use sitting in a cell."

"Well-" Ignoring any retorts, the rosette stepped forward into sight from the Healen Lodge. What they didn't expect was for the door at the top of the stairs to open. A familiar red haired Turk stepped out, tapping a baton on his shoulder but before he could say anything, a strong hand fell onto his shoulder. From behind, Rufus stepped out, looking down at Lightning before his eyes narrowed on the other four following her.

"Lightning." He greeted, but remained silent as Tifa, Cloud, Aerith, and Barret met his stare.

* * *

 _ **\- Three years ago -**_

* * *

 _The Promised Land._

 _It was a legend, was it not? Nothing but superficial conjecture disguised as fact. A dream of fools, or perhaps a dream for idealists. If he could shake his head, he would._

 _No._

 _It was a dream of callous pessimists, of those with unlimited greed and the shameless pride that knew no limits. It was for those who lusted for more, those gluttonous to devour without restraint. It was for those who ruled wrathfully like the tyrants who believed that it was their divine right, for those who slothfully abandon a world without ever attempting to better it. The Promised Land felt more of a land for sinners. It was a land for him and his predecessors. Death wasn't what he feared, but that was what terrified him the most. What did he fear? It was the fear of having no conscious knowledge of such an important facet of his identity, and the fear that came when looking into those azure blue eyes that felt as if they could see through him. He feared that someone else would know his fear before he would, for him to be trapped in the palm of control and mercy of someone else. For his world to turn black as the hand closes around him. He laments how all greatness would come to an inevitable ruin due to the profound irony time. All things exist in cycles, to rise only to fall, to live only to die… What being could exist outside of that cycle? Gods and Goddesses? He would laugh in their faces and say that they were no different than the foolish humans that choose to worship them. So shall he be punished for his hubris? He has risen, and now he has fallen. He has lived, but has death found him? A reaper from those superstitious tales of death and damnation came in the form of a woman with rose colored hair, and he remembered scoffing at her existence._

 _He sees black, which agrees with his previous whimsy in imagining what Death would be like. It would be either black or white, and so he had a fifty percent chance of being right because it was unheard of that Death would hold the colors that are associated with life. Yet, the truth of the matter irked him endlessly – who had ever made that claim as to what color should be associated with life or death? That too is merely based on conjecture, and as the President of SHINRA, he placed no stock on personal anecdotes. What possessed him to chase after the Promised Land then? If he could tell someone, he'd tell them that Death was black. It felt… rough, and painful. As if rocks have been placed over his chest and the weight only increased as some form of punishment. "Breathe." Death spoke to him, and it sounded like a woman. She sounded curt, but she would have no reason to sound pleasant. In the same vein of her voice though, he felt a chilling coldness rest against the center of his chest and from it poured a gentle green light that lit up the darkness surrounding him. The pressure lifted from his body, and he sucks in a deep breath into his weak lungs. Rufus immediately came to the conclusion that he wasn't dead. Death hasn't found him yet._

 _His eyes opened slowly to see nothing but black, but soon he adjusted. There wasn't much to be seen. Wherever he was, it was dark enough so that he could only see the slightest outline of the figure seated beside his rattled body. The chilling hand still sat in the center of his chest, but the curing light had disappeared. "W-Where…" His lungs instantly seize, leaving him hacking and coughing. It feels as if someone was grinding his lungs against a grater. He tastes the blood thick like velvet on his tongue._

" _Not anywhere you're familiar with." The woman responds, and even though he's half-conscious, he recognizes the voice. Lightning. "I left a trail though," she continues, as the cure pours from her hand into his body once again, "your Turks should be competent enough to follow me here." For the brief moment she takes to alleviate his pain, he sees her face illuminated softly by the spell. The more he thought about it, the more he thinks how fitting she would be to represent death. Beautiful. Terrifying. Alluring… Of course, this was all in his opinion. The moment she removed her hand from his skin, he came to a belated understanding that her hand hadn't been as cold as he originally thought, but it was warm. Her spell seemed to have done wonders, and the sensation of his legs and arms begin to return to him. "I've taken care of the surface burns." Lightning states crisply, "I guess I was a little heavy handed with my spell, but it seems AVALANCHE did their fair share of damage as well. Several broken ribs, and you were unlucky to have one puncture one of your lungs."_

 _He sits up, genuinely surprised that he could manage to do that on his own after hearing the extent of damage he had sustained. "Why save me?" Although he couldn't see anything, he knew that he didn't have any clothes on and the only thing covering his dignity was a blanket draped over his midsection._

 _Lightning answered a question he didn't ask as she lifted herself from the bed, "You haven't been unconscious for long. About a week. Your entire body suffered second degree burns, if not worse in a few places." Rufus ran his hands over his skin, and it certainly didn't sound as serious as Lightning had said. "I've healed nearly all of it, nothing a few repetitive spells can't fix."_

 _Clearing his throat, Rufus looked in the general direction in which he could hear her voice coming from, "Why save me?"_

" _You still have your use."_

 _Although that statement sounded rude and calculating to other people, it was mere business talk to people like him. "And what would that be?"_

" _I'm sure you've heard of JENOVA."_

 _He stills momentarily, "You want information then?"_

" _No."_

 _Rufus doesn't frown so that the woman wouldn't see him even if it was too dark for him to see her. All he knows is that she's different, and would need to think twice about calling her human. She doesn't elaborate as if she's expecting him to continue guessing what her intentions are. "I doubt you saved me out of the kindness of your heart." He says sarcastically, and she chuckles._

" _If I saved you out of the kindness of my heart," she drawls, "I would've saved you regardless of if you're useful or not."_

" _Then?"_

" _Gil."_

 _His jaw drops at her answer, before he barks out a bitterly amused laugh, "Gil? You want to hold me ransom? Wait until the GC, PSICOM, or AVALANCHE puts a price on my head before turning me in?"_

" _I never would've thought that you'd jump to conclusions so quickly. I suppose I wasn't specific enough. I want resources." Lightning said, "That includes gil, manpower, and your cooperation."_

" _And what makes you think that I would help you? After all you've done to me?"_

" _I didn't do anything. What happened would've happened anyways. I just sped up the process."_

" _Hard to believe, don't you agree? Would AVALANCHE have reached me if not for your meddling?"_

" _Yes," she answers unwaveringly, "all in due time, but time isn't on my side. It never is, so I won't waste time trying to convince you that you actually have a choice about cooperating with me. You don't."_

 _He bit the inside of his mouth upon hearing the nerve of this woman. "You think that after all you've done I'd-" A sudden weight fell onto him, as if she had dropped something onto his lap. It took a total of three seconds for Rufus to stiffen, knowing that it was a body. It was still breathing, he could hear the ragged breathes seemingly choking out from a tight airway. The body was unmoving though, and slowly, Rufus heard the mumbles and haggard whispers. Slowly, as if his hands and arms were stiff and made of awkward metal, Rufus lifted his hand and slowly moved for a touch. He felt fabric first, and then the slightest rise and fall of the body._

" _You don't seem to be the type that'd be scared of death. At least… not too much." Lightning said lowly, "Just like him." A man? Rufus steadied his heart rate and quickly ran a list of people through his mind. Heidegger? Palmer? Those two had fell victim to Lightning's shadows, but her words didn't add up. Both of those men feared death. "I already have the information I need on JENOVA and Sephiroth. Professor Hojo was…" she scoffed lightly, "…kind enough to help. He's told me everything. All about the JENOVA Project, about Project S and all the other sick experiments he's done. I've heard his theories and hypotheses… enough to know a mad man when I hear one."_

 _Hojo. Rufus fought every fiber in his body not to shove the said man off of him. If he did that, it'd only prove to Lightning that she had successfully provoked him. "What," he tried to keep his voice steady, "did you do to him?" Mad as he may be, Hojo had always been proper and well-spoken. He had always been prideful and viewed others as if they were all lab rats. For him to be reduced to this… would've been too disgraceful for the likes of him._

" _I lied." Lightning stated callously, so cold and detached that she sounded cruel, "He wasn't kind enough to help. In fact, he refused to cooperate. I have ways of getting information. For such a sick-minded man, I don't even want to imagine how he'd torture himself."_

" _Torture?"_

" _There are many things in this world that can't be explained away by science… like his twisted mind. I just turned him against himself and watched him dissect his own mind." He heard the floorboards creak, but he couldn't tell if it was because Lightning had moved. From her voice, she sounded like she was moving but he couldn't hear a single one of her footfalls. It suddenly grew quiet, and the only thing he could hear was his own breathing and Hojo's insane rants muttered beneath his breath. What he hadn't expected was for the door to burst open. Light flooded his eyes, burning his corneas and as he adjusted, he could hear familiar voices call out to him._

" _President!"_

" _President Shinra!"_

 _He recognized those voices as Elena and Tseng, and forced his eyes open to see the two Turks rush in. Now that there was light, he could see the small rundown room he was in and the empty chair situated at his bedside. The moment he looked down to Hojo, Rufus jerked back and shoved the scientist off him. He stumbled off the bed, but his legs gave out beneath him. "President!" Tseng ran to him, grabbing the bed sheets to wrap around Rufus unclothed body before helping him up while Elena swept the room. No one else was there. "President, are you alright?"_

 _Rufus didn't blink as he stared at Hojo laying on the ground where he had pushed him. His long black hair that used to be kept in a ponytail was now loose and messy, hardened like wires that stretched over his face. His eyes were wide and beady, staring into space as if he could see something that no one can. Resembling nothing but skin and bones, his face was gaunt, his mouth opened and gaping at the air as he muttered some incomprehensible jumble of words. The genius scientist that he had always known was thoroughly destroyed, and all that was left was an utter embarrassment of what he used to be. Elena crouched down, waving her hand in front of Hojo's face but his eyes never once focused. "President…" the blonde woman looked up at him in concern, "What happened? Why is Professor Hojo here?"_

 _Clearing his throat, Rufus tore his eyes away and steadied himself. "Captured." Rufus answered, "How long has Professor Hojo been missing?"_

" _Ever since the death of your father." Tseng supplied. "We should leave this area as soon as possible. Whoever captured you might return-"_

" _She's here." Rufus interrupted, looking around the room that lacked any hiding places, "She's still here."_

" _President…"_

 _Brushing past the Turks, he clutched onto the sheets around him and stepped out into an old hallway. Reno was there, as well as Rude. They stood guarding the ends of the hallways. "Where am I?"_

" _Oerba."_

" _Oerba?" Rufus repeated, frowning at the foreign name, "Pulse?"_

" _Yes." Tseng confirmed, "We managed to track you here and came as soon as possible-"_

" _She led you here."_

" _Excuse me Sir?"_

 _Looking back into the room and down at Hojo, Rufus pressed his lips into a thin line. "What is she playing at?_

* * *

 **And so, I'll leave you with this chapter before I head into midterm season once again. I won't be posting next week, so hopefully I'll make up for it with a double post after exams. No promises though.**

 **I've depicted a darker Lightning here, showed a side of her that Tifa and the others aren't entirely aware of. She's certainly no ray of sunshine! :) Thanks for reading!**


	19. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: I do not own FF7 or FF13.**

* * *

 _He tried to walk as quietly and carefully as he could, allowing his leather clad feet to ease against the old flooring. It didn't matter if he walked properly, or if he dragged his feet over it and shuffled onwards, it would creak loudly as if the house itself sought to remind him of its age. There was no way he could ever imitate her, and all that remained was the mystery of Lightning's sudden disappearance. It left him little room other than to entertain the idea that Lightning wasn't human, and just the every bit of inhuman entity as she claimed to be. He couldn't explain where she had gone the day the Turks found him and the long-missing Professor Hojo. Reno and Rude had been outside the room, Elena and Tseng both inside with him, and yet the ever elusive woman had seemingly faded out of existence. She hadn't walked out quietly, or else the floors would've told everyone so, and she wasn't seen either. He would've written it off as a dream, if not for Hojo's presence, if not for finding himself in Oerba, and no matter what he did, he could not expunge the sensation of her hand resting firmly against his chest. It made his skin prickle. The warmth lingered even though it wasn't physically there. She had been there with him, and it wasn't just an illusion._

 _It's been three days since, and there were no signs of Lightning. He didn't leave Oerba, and reasoned that he'd be a fool if he did. The world was out to get him, but that didn't mean he had remained completely stationary as if he were some fretful mouse cowering in his small decrepit abode. That image did not suit him. The Turks have long been out and about, collecting information about the situation in Midgar. He watched the world move on from the Age of SHINRA, and wanted nothing more than to shrug off the fact that his time as President was mere play in hindsight. There are areas of greater interest now; areas which promised limitless power that went far beyond the four-walled confines of his presidential office in the company. Although he would refuse to admit that a simple thought of Lightning made his heart beat a little faster, he accepted the amounting evidence that this woman was much more than she appeared. Now he spent his hours wondering when he would see her again, and even though it's only been three days since their last meeting, the time felt like an antagonizing three weeks instead. "Goddess of Death…" Rufus murmured to himself before chuckling. He would much rather seek her out rather than wait for her attention, and so he began with his first lead. Stalking into the room that he had found himself with Lightning at his bedside, the space has now been delegated as a holding room for Hojo._

 _The shell of the man would only mutter and ramble on about Sephiroth or JENOVA, and refuse to eat or sleep, or even tend to his basic bodily needs. The concept of sanitation was lost, and so was sanity. Rufus felt a twinge of pity for him, seeing Hojo in such a pathetic state and knew that he would be better off dead. It was only a matter of time before his health would deteriorate, and that meant that Lightning had somehow sustained him before. It was cruel of her to leave him on the precipice of death and life in such a state of craziness that was characterized by feebleness. In the past, the last word to describe Hojo was feeble. His mind certainly made up for his lack of bodily strength, but it was apparent that Lightning had turned Hojo's greatest asset worthless. Closing the door of the room behind him, Rufus turned to Hojo, and stared down his nose at the undead. Hojo sat stiff and still, eyes focused on something unseen and his mouth hung open as saliva escaped. This wasn't the first time he'd seen Hojo move, holding his hands up as if he were handling some imaginary test subject. There were other times he'd just fall over and remain like that until someone set him upright once more like a lifeless doll. Grabbing a chair so he could seat himself in front of Hojo, Rufus produced the newspaper that Reno had brought back from Midgar and flipped it to the spread about the Guardian Corps soldiers reported to have lost their lives in the fight against SHINRA, but more curiously, the article about the MIA Special Ops agent. It was a face he couldn't banish from his thoughts, but he knew that the identical woman in the photograph wasn't the one he was waiting for. Images from his last moments in the company building flashed through his mind's eye. Right before he had lost consciousness thanks to the thundaga Lightning had launched at him, he keenly remembered seeing another woman that looked exactly like the rosette crash through the windows of his office. She was beaten horrendously, but beneath the glass and blood, she was unmistakably Lightning as well. Lifting the photo up for Hojo to see, the insane ramblings stopped if only for a moment. "Who is she?" Rufus prompted, "Tell me about her." Whether Hojo understood or not, Rufus couldn't tell because he began muttering about JENOVA once again. Closing his eyes, he listened carefully to Hojo's words and leaned closer upon catching an unfamiliar term integrated sparingly, "Etro?"_

" _You called?" Rufus lurched onto his feet, twisting around to see the woman that had haunted his thoughts leaning against the closed door of the room. Her eyes fell onto Hojo before a disgruntled twist of disgust curled at her lips, "I'm surprised you haven't killed him yet."_

 _Refusing to look away from Lightning, lest she disappears again, Rufus steadily held up the newspaper, "Sergeant Claire 'Lightning' Farron? MIA agent of the Guardian Corps Special Operations Unit." He said from memory before tossing the newspaper down onto the empty seat he previously occupied, "General Raines seems to be keen on finding…" he regards her carefully, "…her." Lightning didn't react outwardly, so he continued, "You choose me? Over him? Surely, he can give you what I can."_

 _Lightning tilted her head to the side slightly and smirked, "It's about what he can't give me that you can."_

 _He held her stare, but nothing was given up. Daring steps towards her, he felt the first of an amused smile lift his lips, "I suppose I should be flattered?" He blamed the curiosity and intrigue that this woman piqued, ruling that his actions were merely for his own gratification. At that time back on the balcony of the corporation, he had brushed his fingers against the soft skin of her waist, revealed by the leather bodice she dons and didn't mind the touch of her body against his fingertips. There had to be some way to measure this woman and her unrevealing expressions, and so he knew that he needed another way to test her. He rethought how he would interact with her and found a much more… pleasurable way. Goddess or not, she was still a woman. "Do you leave all of your men without so much of a word?"_

 _Lightning fixed him with an unimpressed look, "I didn't know you were waiting for me."_

 _Instead of rising to meet her sarcastic quip, he only stopped his approach when he was arms-length away. "Usually…" he began, "it's the other way around." Slowly, so that she would expect it, he slid his hand against her arm, before he rested his palm on her shoulder where he allowed his thumb to wander, brushing ever so lightly against the her collar bone beneath thin fabric of her clothes. He felt warmth beneath his touch, and he knew with clarity that she had a body of a woman. What was beneath though? If she is what she claims, then this can't be her true form. He was sure that it was just humanity's inherent hubris to think that Gods and Goddesses would resemble humans, but that was merely a mask. What was the Goddess of Death hiding beneath this face of cold beauty? His eyes drew from where he had noted with each painstaking detail of their contact, and met the icy blue-eyed stare that looked prepared to lance through him. Now this was quite the departure from her usual stoicism. "When I do wake up naked with a woman beside me-" he lost his words upon seeing the danger creep into her eyes, but reasoned he had said enough._

 _She didn't have an answer prepared for immediate retaliation, so he became further assured that she hadn't expected him to act this way. Rufus suppressed a smirk, knowing that he had gotten under her skin. Not so untouchable now. "Didn't I tell you that I'd snap your fingers one by one if you touch me?" Lightning said darkly, slapping his hand away. Something within him growled at the loss of contact, but he refused to let it show. He let her warmth fade from his palm, rather than enclosing it to prolong the heat. Lightning walked away from him and grabbed the paper from the chair. This woman wasn't like those airheaded thoughtless females he'd have his way with in bed just to relieve some stress and tension; in fact a part of him wouldn't mind if she'd dominate. She was sharp, but was she sharp enough to realize this little power game he was playing with her?_

" _I have ten fingers." Rufus said, watching as Lightning seemingly busied herself with the news stories. Making sure that he stood close to her back, he leant down to her ear and inhaled the peachy strawberry rose scent, "I wonder how far that'd get me?"_

 _Just as he expected, she hadn't been reading the newspaper and had used it to appear preoccupied. He stiffened slightly when she turned around without even bothering to restore a respectable distance between them. Her hand found his, lifting their hands up between their bodies and he took the opportunity to coil his free arm around her waist to pull her against himself. An intense heat, a certain heat that he has never felt for anyone began to boil beneath his skin and his body hummed as he glided his fingertips over her exposed lower back. He smirked knowing he had secured victory, and in a few moments he was positive she'd retreat from him and walk away like she had earlier. Rather than doing what he had expected though, she suddenly leaned in close enough for their breaths to mingle and he froze the moment he felt his hand rest against the center of her chest, "We can start here," Lightning whispered, allowing her eyes to wander down to his lips, "with this one."_

 _All it took was a twist of her wrist, and Rufus's arm instantly broke away from around her waist. She snapped his little finger in half with a sickening crack, leaving it bent at a disturbing angle while he howled in pain, "Ahh!" He couldn't retreat because Lightning shoved him against the wall and slammed her hand down beside his head as she hovered closely over him._

 _Her grasp found his ring finger, "This one is next." Again, she forcefully yanked on his appendage until it resembled the similar state of his little finger._ _Beneath his cries of pain, he vaguely heard Lightning snort derisively before she grabbed him by the chin roughly, "Now, you have eight fingers."_ _The door of the room burst open as Reno and Rude barged in with their guns raised, but was met with darkness that bled from the seams of reality to cut off any access into the room. The sounds of gunshots rang, but nothing outside reached them. Only to panicked voices of his Turks. "You're barking up the wrong tree Rufus." Lightning spat, tearing herself away as he slumped over cradling his hand in his gut._

" _D-Damn you…"_

" _Don't even bother trying to kill me. You won't. Don't try to think that you can control me. You can't. Don't think you can get the better of me. You're not going to. And." Kicking him onto his back, Lightning climbed over him and grabbed his bent fingers, before forced it upright making him cry in pain again, "I'm not interested."_

 _Choking and gasping at how his body reeled at the assault to his pain receptors, Rufus forced his body still and glared up at the woman. Perhaps he imagined it, but her right eye glowed an eerie fluorescent blue in the dancing mists of shadows around them, and he caught just the slightest shimmer of gold before Hojo's latest insane episode interrupted them. "Etro! ETRO!" Hojo screeched, waving his hands frantically around to swipe the tendrils of darkness away. He dropped to the ground, his body twisting into an awkward position until his eyes fixated themselves on Lightning, "Etro!" For the briefest split of second, he saw the coldest look he had ever had the pleasure of seeing possess Lightning's expression as she lifted herself off of him. Her hand rose, a gun materializing in her hand in a blink of an eye, and then a gunshot exploded without a moment's hesitation. Rufus didn't look away as Hojo's head fell to the side. The front of his face was still intact, his lifeless eyes staring unseeingly at her beneath the dark hole drilled into the middle of his forehead. Crimson blood splattered against the old floors, and he knew that the back of Hojo's head had been physically reduced to represent to the state of broken consciousness he had been in prior. She didn't kill him out of mercy. She killed him out of annoyance. Silence fell, heavy and chilling._

" _PRESIDENT! PRESIDENT!" He could hear the muffled voices of the Turks._

 _Lightning turned her attention back onto him, her face now devoid of anger or feeling, but her voice was still venomous. "A waste of time, effort, and space. Are you?"_

 _He swallowed thickly and returned to his feet, "No."_

" _Will you cooperate?"_

" _You already said I have no choice."_

" _Good." Lightning took his sentence as agreement, "Now tell your Turks."_

 _The dark shadows that had taken physical form slowly dispersed, but before it left completely, he yelled to make sure his men heard him, "Stand down. I'm alright." The strange barrier that Lightning had erected disappeared, leaving a shocked Reno and Rude at the doorway._

" _You're-" Reno started, but Rufus shook his head._

" _This is Lightning, and we will be assisting her from now on." The two Turks had questioning looks, but the glare Rufus gave them was a clear order for them to get out. Both knew well enough to leave without saying a word, and even closed the door behind them._

" _You won't win against me. You're in no position to even attempt me." A sudden cure poured from her hands, mending the broken bones until the damage done had been completely healed. "You're more useful with ten fingers, but I can break them again."_

 _Turning abruptly on her heel, Lightning opened the door to find Reno and Rude stagger back. It was obvious that they had their ears pressed up against the door. Giving them nothing but a cold glare, Lightning brushed past them. "Dispose of the body." Rufus ordered, nodding his chin down at what was once Hojo. He had to make sure to keep Lightning firmly in the center of his attention, because it was now apparent he wasn't dealing with any regular hero with inflated beliefs about justice or forgiveness. Quite different from AVALANCHE. When he turned the corner out of the room and into the hallway, she was already gone. All it took was one moment of inattention for Lightning to slip away again, though he doubted he could've done anything about it regardless._

* * *

 ** _\- Present time -_**

* * *

He played with the rings on his fingers, absentmindedly traced the golden rim as he watched Lightning sort through the small box of ammunition that the Turks kept tucked underneath the bed. Rufus held a reserved interest as she pulled out a flash bomb and began assembling it swiftly before connecting it with a remote. He didn't think Lightning would find a hobby in tempering with their equipment because she has shown having next to no interest in anything else other than 'saving the world,' and so he simply deducted that her meddling with the flash bomb was to meet certain 'save the world' ends. "I've gotten used to having you come and go," Rufus began, allowing his deep voice to fill in the silence between them, "but this is the first time you've brought guests."

She kept on tinkering away, "You should've expected them."

"I did." Rufus admitted, walking towards where she was now sitting on the edge of the bed with the items spilled over the soft surface. "Reno informed me of the… _circumstances_."

Upon hearing his tone, her azure blue eyes pierced him. He stared at her, just as she stared at him. Unblinking, as if they were the only ones that deserved each other's attention. After asking to speak privately with her, they secluded themselves in an inner room of the Healen Lodge while Reno and Rude stood guard at the door, much to the silent protest of AVALANCHE. She knew he was trying to make a point. Stopping what she was doing, Lightning crossed her arms and legs, "What is it?"

"You've failed to uphold your end of the bargain. You are supposed to protect me, and my men. Now that Tseng and Elena are in the hands of the GC-"

"I already have that covered." Lightning interrupted, "We're to do a prisoner exchange. After we summon Holy, I'll play as AVALANCHE's prisoner and Barret will exchange me for Elena and Tseng. Raines has already agreed."

Rufus chuckled humorlessly, "It seems you've misunderstood. Turning yourself in won't change the fact that you've already failed. You even brought AVALANCHE to me." When she didn't say anything, he frowned at her uncharacteristic silence. Even though he knew he was right, he also knew that she wouldn't back down from a challenge. Was he angry that his Turks have been captured? In part, but it wasn't anger more so than disappointment. Although many would consider him ruthless, he considered himself a reasonable man. There was no way Lightning could protect so many, all spread out so far, and the capture of his own Turks was a result of nothing but their own incompetence.

After a moment of silent contemplation, and as to what had went through Lightning's mind was as much a guess as anyone else's, she spoke resolutely, "I'm going to get them back."

"If Raines hasn't already killed them."

"He has no reason to." Lightning responded, "He wants me, the _imposter_ who killed all of his agents. Besides, the Turks are meant to be some sort of political card in negotiations with Wutai. He's not the type to waste opportunities. If you're worried about AVALANCHE, then don't be."

"I'm not." Rufus lifted his shoulders in a show that he doesn't care. It was just as he said, Reno had informed him of the circumstances. Now that they were here already, there was little that could be said or done. Those faces were familiar, and he didn't know if Lightning had brought those same people who had fought him in his office on purpose to irk him. No, although the woman liked to irritate him once in a while, it wasn't in Lightning's nature to do something so petty. All it meant was that these people were of the most use to her. More importantly, she has brought the Cetra back into the battlefield. Why now though? When she has hidden her away during the three-year standstill? Had Sephiroth been laying his own traps, or was he simply waiting for Lightning to make the first move?

"Then what's the problem?" Lightning asked, resuming her task in assembling the remote controlled flash bomb, "Just because I failed to protect the Turks?"

"That was…" Rufus rethought his sentence and reworded it, "I was wondering where you stand."

"I haven't moved." Lightning answered, "I stand between Sephiroth and the world, and as promised, between you and AVALANCHE, the GC, and even PSICOM. A deal's a deal."

"You won't be if you turn yourself in to the GC."

"They won't hold me for long." The rosette finished her last touches on the bomb and moved towards the door where she fastened it to a wall, "In case you've forgotten. I'm not human. The only thing I have my doubts about is Raines. It's like I said-"

"Not a man to waste opportunities." Rufus finished the sentence for her. Somehow, during the span of their three-year truce, they had begun finishing each other's sentences now and then. "Sounds like someone I know."

"In all likelihood, he's not going to keep his word. He'll find some excuse to get out of the promise he made Barret. Raines' not going to turn over the Turks, and if he does… then he's gotten soft."

"Anything _but_ soft." Rufus scoffed, recounting how the efforts to capture him and the Turks have steadily increased as if Raines had attributed the death of the Special Ops unit directly to SHINRA.

"He's got eyes and ears all over Edge, even in AVALANCHE. The people aren't stupid. When it comes down to choosing Barret or Raines, they know who's really in charge."

"So to spite Raines, you think that AVALANCHE will keep me from him. No, not to _spite_ him, but to show that they're not mere pawns." Rufus hummed. He was well aware of the politics one has to play to get into the seat of power.

"Besides, the original deal was for the GC to have _half_ the authorization, not all of it."

Rufus raised an eyebrow, "Yes, I suppose you'd know considering a part of you is privy to this deal."

"On paper, the GC does have half, but if they manage to secure negotiations with Wutai as well, Barret will be demoted down to a simple subordinate rather than partner. A bit of influence here and there goes a long way."

For some reason, his mind wandered to the what-ifs, and he couldn't help but chuckle. That earned him Lightning's questioning stare. "I wonder where we would stand _if_ you had been PSICOM, helping SHINRA instead."

"We'd be standing exactly where we're standing now."

"Right," suppressing the desire to roll his eyes, Rufus settled with giving the woman a dry look, "of course, all to preserve the timeline."

"Exactly, and I don't think I would've liked you very much."

He let out a low snort, "I'm flattered." Despite Lightning's words though, he knew that those were generous sentiments. There was a _slight_ chance, and that was enough for his amusement.

Lightning's hand glided over the door knob, held it, and then she turned back to him, "One more thing."

"Hm?"

"The pilot." Lightning dropped her voice, since they were standing so close by the door, "Barret brought a pilot with him. He's still in the transport. I want-"

"I know. I'll have Rude ready the helicopter as well." The slightest smirk playing on her lips, coupled with that knowing look in her eyes, made Rufus return a similar smirk.

…

The moment she saw Rufus again, it was like time rewound itself back to the moment they had fought him up in the SHINRA corp. No matter how many times she told herself that she'd take this in strides, Tifa finds herself tripping up. Ever since the fall of SHINRA, she had assumed that he had died in the explosion, but when she learned that Rufus was still alive, she didn't quite know what to feel. There was anger, but she wasn't one to wish death for someone else. Of course, that was then and this is now. Tifa bit her lip when she saw Rufus lean in close to whisper something into Lightning's ear, and to make things worse, they had some 'private' business to take care of, and so they retreated into a room while the Turks stood guard like sentinels.

What were they talking about? As her mind spun like a hamster wheel, Tifa wandered and tried to busy herself with her surroundings. To think that the great president of SHINRA now had to hide himself away from the world he once ruled with an iron fist. The place was quaint; had a small living room, a kitchen and two doors which she assumed led into two separate rooms. Aerith took a seat on the couch and Barret followed after, Cloud lingered by the front door, and Tifa found herself standing beside the kitchen counter. She counted ten minutes – fifteen at most before the door swung open. Tifa noted the ex-president saying something quietly to the Turks, but all the attention inevitably was drawn to Lightning. "There's a slight change in plans." The pinkette announced, her eyes levelling over every single person, while the two Turks left the building to do their president's bidding. "I'm not going to pretend that we're all friends, because we're not."

The slightest frown flickered across Aerith's face, and she shared a quick look with Cloud and Tifa before she shook her head that went unnoticed by Barret. Tifa shifted, feeling a sudden tension rise in the room that wasn't there before. Lightning was up to something, Aerith knew somehow, but Tifa could only guess what her shake of the head meant. Sneaking a look at Rufus, the fighter hardly had the time to gauge his relatively stoic expression before the front door burst open with a rough kick. "Stop! Let me go!" The pilot of the transport thrashed as Reno wrestled him in an arm lock.

In an instant, Barret stormed to his feet, "What the hell are you-"

"Plans change Barret." Lightning sighed, lifting her hand as a gun materialized, and aimed it at Barret, "People change. Thanks for the ride here by the way, but… there are still people around that I can't trust."

"B-Barret!" The pilot yelled before he was thrown to the ground. The red-haired Turk pulled out his own gun and pressed the barrel to his head.

"Shut up or I'll shut you up for you." Reno said with a disturbingly cheery grin. "No one move, or he gets a bullet in the head."

Tifa's hands clenched into fists and glanced at Cloud to see that his hand had already found the hilt of his blade. Aerith, though, kept her eyes trained firmly on Lightning. "It's as they say," Lightning shrugged, clicking the safety of the gun off, "keep your friends close, but enemies closer. You can close your eyes and make things easier for yourself."

"God damn it LIGHTNING! I'm gonna-" Barret growled, but the said woman was swift to interrupt.

"It's nothing personal, just a job. _Just_ like how I helped you take down SHINRA."

That was it. Tifa couldn't take it anymore. She didn't know what was happening, why Lightning was acting like this, and she just _knew_ that it was Rufus' fault. The last thing she wanted to see was friends turning on friends, and being the person that she was, she wanted her enemies far, far away. "Lightning." Tifa started, pressing her hand firmly against the counter just in case she needed to vault over if this gets out of hand, "Why are you-"

"Things aren't always as they seem." Lightning glanced at her, "You have to be careful who you trust."

Her grip on the gun tightened, "Lightning, don't- Lightning!" Before Tifa knew it, a blinding light exploded, engulfing everything in its entirety, whilst leaving nothing but a resounding high-pitch screech ringing in her ears. It wasn't a second later before a gunshot pierced the white-noise, and Tifa leaped from where she was straight in the general direction of where Lightning had been. "Lightning-" She crashed into a certain softness in her blind charge, hands instantly latched around her wrists to twist her arms behind her back.

Lightning's subtle sense invaded Tifa's nostrils, the warmth of her body encompassing her own, and all the sudden she hated how easily Lightning could render her helpless. Her mind blanked, until she was spoken to, "Tifa, calm down." Just as quickly as she was pulled up against Lightning, she was released. Air flooded back into her lungs, and it took a moment to blink that blast of light away from her vision. Squinting her eyes so she could measure the situation on own, Tifa saw that Barret had just recovered about the same time as she had.

"Fuck! FUCK!" Barret yelled, staggering forward despite the fact that his vision hasn't returned entirely, and stumbled towards the pilot sprawled on the ground.

"Calm down Barret." Lightning grunted from where she now stood in front of the Cetra with subtle concern for her well-being. "He's just unconscious."

"That's right." Reno's nervous chuckle drew Tifa's attention, and the fighter shared a look with Cloud who had his fusion blade unsheathed and nestled intimately with the skin of the Turk's neck. "He's fine. Just knocked him out with the recoil." He slowly lifted his hands up beside his head, while nodding his chin down to the bullet hole on the ground.

"He's alright." Barret sighed, peeling his fingers away from the man's pulse before whipping around to advance menacingly on Lightning, "WHAT. THE. HELL."

"I trust you, Barret." Lightning said, turning to face him head-on, "Not your grunts. Can't risk having them tattling to Raines."

"He was _my_ man!"

"So?" Lightning scoffed, crossing her arms petulantly across her chest, "You and I both know that the GC influence runs deeper and farther than we'd like to think. Remember? The GC organized an entire operation in Edge right under your nose. It wasn't until they blew up the highway chasing us did you notice."

"That's-"

"That only means that there are people around you keeping you in the dark, and I doubt that those strictly aligned with the GC are at fault."

"Well, now what?" Barret threw his hands up in a fit of anger and dropped onto the couch beside Aerith.

"We fight." Cloud mumbled, much to everyone's surprise before he slammed his blade against the front door and tore it from its hinges.

"C-Cloud?"

"This is how it's going to go." Lightning said, pinning Barret down with her austere stare, "I'm the wanted GC criminal that killed all of the Special Ops unit, and since I'm an imposter of someone you once trusted, you didn't know better. I helped Rufus escape."

"Wait a sec-"

"He'll be going to… Rocket Town. Yeah, Rocket Town, and you'll look for him there. You won't find him, but you'll still look for him."

"Why…"

"He's going to be in Rocket Town." The pink haired woman sighed, "Got it?"

"Y-Yeah…"

"Good," Lightning glanced at Cloud and he met her eyes, "and there was a huge fight."

"There was…?"

"A _huge_ one." Cloud agreed, before he went up to the couch while Aerith slipped off and stood aside with a small smile. In one swipe, he cleaved the sofa in half and then proceeded to smash the windows.

"You fought hard," Lightning continued, "but we got away."

"Wouldn't that be too easy?"

"I'm the one that knocked Raines out and escaped Academia with a Turk when the whole building was in lock-down. No one's going to blame you." Lightning said, "Everyone else pursued, but being the good leader you are, you stayed behind to make sure your pilot was safe."

"Wait, you're ditchin' me here?!" Barret yelled incredulously.

"I'll leave you your transport so you can leave once your pilot wakes up." Lightning said, motioning for everyone to evacuate the building. Tifa followed numbly, raising an eyebrow when she saw Aerith usher Cloud to help Reno carry the unconscious pilot out and back into the transport. "Give Cloud about a week and he'll capture me by then. By that time, you'll have me to make good on that prisoner exchange that you had Raines promise you."

"Lightnin' was all this really necessary?"

"It's in your best interest." Lightning said, "I don't want to put you in a difficult position. We'll save the world, while you make sure that there's a world worth saving."

The only question that crossed Tifa's mind at that moment was where Lightning learned such a dramatic line, although living for so long might having something to do with it. Barret kept a relatively straight face, rolling his eyes with just a hint of a smile on his lips. Looking around to see Rufus standing by the transport, waiting for Reno to finish up, Tifa moved closer to Lightning and tugged on her wrist a little to slow her down, "We'll save the world, while you make sure that there's a world worth saving." Tifa quoted her, emphasizing her words with an extra dramatic flair, "Where did you learn a line like that?"

The cool blue eyes glared at her, but Tifa just kept on grinning until she relented, "It was from a regular play in the Augur's Quarter. Serah… made me watch it once." Before Tifa could say anything, Lightning picked up her pace and rejoined the group by the AVALANCHE transport just as Cloud and Aerith stepped out following Reno.

"Oh, Barret?" Aerith smiled, "I borrowed some of the materia you had on board. I hope that's alright with you."

"Hm, yeah, sure. Take however many you want." Barret huffed, waving her off with his hand. Aerith nodded in her thanks, and surprisingly approached Rufus and Lightning.

"You'll have to pay the owner for damages after…" She sighed.

If Rufus was surprised that the Cetra was willingly talking to him, he didn't let it show on his face. "That's fine. I bought it."

"So it's yours?" Aerith hummed, "Actually, I was thinking. The flash bomb, that was a flash bomb right?" Lightning nodded and the brunette fused a thundaga materia into her arm, "Isn't that a bit… well, not enough of a bang?"

"What do you…" Lightning caught on, narrowing her eyes at the Cetra before glancing at Rufus. He too just gave Aerith a strange look before he shrugged and walked off with Reno in tow.

"When you're done, come to the helicopter. Then we'll see to getting you to the Forgotten Capital." He said over his shoulder.

"I'm surprised you're the one suggesting this." Lightning said, crossing her arms judgmentally.

"Serah says it's because I hang out with you too much." Aerith retorted, and Lightning instantly clammed up like a shell. Score for Aerith.

"Aerith, what are you planning on doing?" Cloud asked. Lightning just sighed, patted him on the shoulder, and followed Rufus.

"I was thinking…" Aerith began, flexing her hand slightly, "don't we need to make this more convincing?"

"Convincing?" Cloud echoed, "That's why I smashed everything."

"Exactly, and it'll be strange if there wasn't any magic. When Lightning fights seriously, she'd use magic for sure. It'd be strange if they did an investigation into this and not even a trace of magic were to be found."

"Okay…" He didn't sound too convinced, "Actually, how did you know that Lightning had a plan?"

"Hm?" Waving her hand, electricity began cackling down her arm and fingertips. "She had that look – uhm… kind of a smirk. She has that look when she's about to mock you… or when she's mocking you… or, really, when she's _mocked_ you. There's those kind of smirks, and then you have the kind that tells you that she has something up her sleeve." Aerith does have a point, but Tifa supposes that she was too preoccupied with the gun drawn and pointed at Barret. A part of her felt guilty that she had doubted Lightning, but another part reasons that Lightning had pulled one over their heads. "Alright, let's finish this."

"If you are, then you should hurry your asses." Barret said as he leaned out of his transport, "Just called for back-up. I mean, it'd be strange if I didn't call for back-up."

"Okay." Throwing her hand forward, Aerith unleased the thundaga and sent it blowing straight through the entrance of the building. There was aloud crack that made them all duck their heads as if the building would explode, but when nothing happened, they all shared a laugh.

"Hey, you've changed." Barret grinned at Aerith, "Long time no see. It's good to have you back."

"Thanks." Aerith smiled, before she shuffled the smiling Cloud and Tifa on, "Since reinforcements are coming now, we better chase after Lightning and Rufus or else they'll get too far."

"Okay, okay." Tifa laughed, turning away half-ways before she realized she had something very important to do first, "Wait, Barret." The said man's head stuck out of the transport door again, "There are two bags in the transport that are mine. Two bottles. Can you put it in the bar for me?"

"Bottles? Of what?"

"Uhm… my own concoction." Tifa laughed awkwardly, "It tastes really bad, so don't drink it!"

"Wha-"

"Don't drink it!" Tifa yelled over her shoulder as she jogged towards where Lightning had walked off to. Not bothering to see if Aerith or Cloud were following, the fighter slowed her pace and frowned seeing Rufus standing so closely in front of Lightning again in front of a helicopter. Couldn't he talk to Lightning at a respectable distance? He had done that when he had asked to speak with Lightning privately, and she bit back a remark about how his hand lingered above the small of Lightning's back when they retreated back into the room. "Light!" Tifa called out to her, giving Rufus a curt acknowledging look before turning her full attention back onto the pink haired woman, "Barret's called in reinforcements, so we should hurry and leave."

"Then let us go." Rufus nodded, stepping up into the helicopter, and offered a hand to help Lightning. Much to Tifa's quiet surprise, she accepted the help and climbed on. "Well?"

Snapping out of her thoughts, she looked to see Rufus hold his hand out for her. "Right… thanks…" They had been enemies once, but maybe there was some good in him. That's not to say that she's being forgiving, but a temporary truce has to be met if she's to continue helping Lightning. Taking up his offer, she allowed him to pull her up into the vehicle and she quickly grabbed a seat beside Lightning before anyone else could. Rufus, then sat directly across from Lightning while Cloud and Aerith finally caught up. Aerith took her seat beside Tifa, while Cloud sat across from the brunette.

"The Forgotten Capital." Rufus said, turning his head back to talk to the Turks seated in the pilot and co-pilot seats.

"Forgetten Capital it is." Reno hummed, nudging the bald Turk, and soon the helicopter lifted into the air and onwards.

Cloud and Aerith made conversation, and sometimes Reno would pipe in as if they have been friends forever. Tifa could only sit there in awe as to how friendly and accepting Aerith was to everyone despite her history with SHINRA. "That was the first time." Lightning murmured so quietly that no one else heard her. Tifa looked to Lightning, seeing her blue-eyed gaze focused on the passing landscape outside. Rufus had his eyes closed, so she doubts that Lightning had been talking to him.

"First time for what?"

"You called me Light."

"Well… that's your name." Tifa smiled. The words exchanged between them could hardly be considered a conversation, yet it felt as if they had communicated more to each other than any _real,_ lengthy verbal exchange.

* * *

 **Alright! I'm back with the next installment. Thanks for reading! :)**


	20. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: I do not own FF7 or FF13.**

* * *

Tifa never would've imagined that a place like this existed on Gaia. If it weren't for the fact that the helicopter was circling it, she would've thought that she was staring at a cut out from a fantasy movie. The sight stole Tifa's breath away, making her wonder how such a majestic place like this would be forgotten. The name spoke for itself: the Forgotten Capital. What was this place? Now that she thinks about it, neither Lightning nor Aerith had told them anything else other than the fact that they were to summon Holy, which Tifa _still_ wasn't entirely too sure as to what that entailed. Though her worries were put on the backburner because she was still too entranced by the view outside. The strange architecture twisted around like loops and swirls, curling in on itself and out like a sea shell and it sat on a large body of still water. It took her a moment to fully comprehend that the entire structure was built to resemble the nature it surrounds itself in. White trees lined the periphery, stretching as far as she could see and it spoke volumes of the mystical factors invisible to the naked eye at play here. As a Cetra, maybe Aerith could sense something she couldn't, maybe she could comprehend the beauty of this place better than she could, and somehow, being a Cetra might give her an insight that normal people like everyone else in the helicopter couldn't hear or see. The Forgotten Capital was so different from Midgar, where steel, iron and concrete sat on the ground and hung in the sky, so unlike Academia that shone brightly with its mirrors and marble to hide the darkness underneath, and entirely different from where the two different styles met and merged in Edge. Tifa retreated when she heard Lightning clear her throat, realizing that she had been leaning over the pink haired woman in attempts to get a better view of what's outside the window. She caught Rufus' fleeting eyes, and then looked a little guiltily at Lightning. "Sorry." Tifa mumbled, seating herself back properly, "What exactly is this place?"

"The Forgotten Capital; lost city of the Cetra." Lightning answered.

"Lost city of…" Tifa fought her innate desire to look at Aerith, knowing that she may seem rude. She didn't say anything as the helicopter drew closer and landed on a small open area right before the narrow pathway that stretched over the water and deeper into the shell like structure. When she stepped onto the ground, Tifa wandered towards the water, staring at how clear and clean it was. She could nearly see the bottom, note all the little shells and rocks that appeared to have sat undisturbed. It was all colored beautifully with pastel colors.

"Tifa?" Turning to face Cloud, Tifa smiled softly.

"It's beautiful here. Maybe a little…" she couldn't find the right word at the moment, but as she soaks in the silence, the stillness, and the emptiness of it all, Tifa sighed, "… tragic."

The blond man took a look for himself, and nodded, "I'm worried about Aerith. She has this… distant look. I don't like it."

Tifa found Aerith standing close to Lightning, where the pink haired Goddess had a hand resting on her shoulder as they stood close enough to talk just so they could hear each other. "There's something they're not telling us." Tifa said, growing increasingly worried when she saw Lightning pull Aerith into a half-hug. Lightning never hugged anyone unless it was serious. "Let's go."

"Don't worry." She heared Lightning murmur, but the moment those two noticed that Cloud and Tifa were close, they stepped apart and Lightning had her usual expressionless mask on while Aerith hid behind her wall of smiles.

" _Yes," Serah drew out her words, "but you don't really know what she's thinking about."_

Serah's words echoed in Tifa's ears, and she only now sees the truth in them. It was a bleak realization that she didn't know her friend so well, a friend which she claims is her sister, and all the sudden it feels as if she's staring at an entirely different person. "Is something… wrong?" Tifa asked carefully, watching the other two express little to no emotion.

"Nothing." Aerith grinned, "Shall we?"

"No." Cloud spoke up, much to everyone's surprise. He stood rooted to where he was, glancing back at Rufus and the Turks who had yet to leave the helicopter.

As if reading his mind, Lightning elaborated, "They're staying out here."

"Fine," Cloud nodded, but fixed a penetrating stare onto Aerith. It was strong enough to make the Cetra shift, "You two aren't telling us something."

"There's nothing-"

"You're lying." Cloud interrupted the Cetra, "I _know_ you are. What is it? Aerith?" The said woman turned to gaze away, and so he looked to Lightning, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong." Lightning said, "Everyone has their own things to worry about-"

"Yeah, and one of those things I worry about is Aerith." Cloud insisted, "What's here? Is it because she has to summon Holy?"

"Cloud. That's enough." Lightning's voice dropped lowly, nearly threateningly, but Aerith swiftly fastened her hand around the pink haired woman's arm.

"It's okay." Aerith gave them a brittle smile, "They deserve to know. If things do play out like it's supposed to-"

"Bullshit." Lightning cut in harshly, glowering over the brunette menacingly, "That's not going to happen."

"What?" Tifa asked, "What's going to happen?"

"Light, please." Aerith whispered, her grip on Lightning tightening. "There's still a chance."

Although she looked unwilling, Lightning eventually gave in. "Fine."

Nodding, the Cetra sucked in a deep breath and looked to Tifa and Cloud without a smile. For the first time, it felt as if her guard was dropped. It felt as if this was the first time seeing Aerith. A sad thought struck Tifa and it was a thought that almost made her want to cry. She felt as if she had failed somehow; failed Aerith miserably. It was obvious now, seeing the uncertainty that was bleeding from her pools of solemn green eyes, and Tifa knew that there wasn't anything she could do to ease whatever fears or pains Aerith had always kept hidden away from her. How couldn't she notice something so important? "The thing is…" Aerith started, "…I know it's a little silly but this is the place where I – where my other self…" The words die, and she bites her lip.

Once again, Lightning rested a comforting hand on Aerith's shoulder and pulled her back protectively, "Do you remember when I told you that I caught glimpses of the future of your timeline?"

"Yes…"

"If your world had followed the original timeline, Aerith dies here."

"She-" Cloud's voice stops abruptly and his mouth drops open. Even Tifa's struck still by the revelation. Aerith… dies…

"In _another_ world," Lightning reminded them, "Aerith tries to summon Holy here and dies in the process."

"What do you mean-" Cloud raised his voice, "She'll die if she summons Holy!?"

"No." Lightning breathed, "She's killed summoning Holy. Sephiroth kills her."

"Then-"

"There's no _then_ , there's only _now_." Lightning swiftly cut in, her voice clipped without even an inch of room for any argument, "It doesn't matter if your world is so keen on following its timeline, because the last time I checked, you're not Mako infused."

"I-I'm not _what_?"

"It's written down… like some script for everyone to play. Your fates, destinies… it's like you're all actors with a part to play." Lightning explained, "Your world has its own timeline; the so-called script that it tries to follow. It's what feels natural for your world, and me? I'm not natural. That's why the Lifestream is after me. Pulse isn't natural, Cocoon isn't natural. That's my world; it's what's alien to yours. The moment I merged the worlds together, I changed your world's timeline. I changed your fates. Now, your world is desperately trying to get back on its right track. You can think if it as the life you live in an alternate universe."

The main thing that Tifa took away from Lightning's words was that there was such a thing as a world and life without ever having known Lightning. Swallowing thickly, Tifa nodded, "So… you're saying that Aerith dies."

"Yes. Aerith dies. You'll fight Sephiroth, and you'll win." Lightning said, "That's what I saw. Things are different now. Most importantly, Cloud, _you_ are different."

"Me?"

"In the original timeline, you're Mako infused, just like SHINRA's soldiers. You would've met First Class SOLDIER Zack Fair." In the corner of her eye, Tifa saw Aerith's jaw tense and her lips purse into a thin line, but Tifa allowed Lightning to continue, "To sum it up, you had an identity crisis… thinking that you're Zack Fair."

"Zack?" Cloud frowned, "I don't even know him!"

"The 'you' now doesn't. The 'you' in the original timeline did."

"I don't care-"

"Exactly," Lightning punctuated with a snap of her fingers. "You don't care what happened in the other timeline, and I've been telling Aerith that she shouldn't either." The pink haired woman tugged on Aerith slightly, guiding the Cetra forward as they began their trek further into the Forgotten Capital, "Times have changed. You three don't need to worry about the timeline. I'll worry about that. Just… live and that's enough. Keep your eyes peeled." There were still many things Tifa wanted to say, and one look at Cloud and she knew that he felt the same as well. It was obvious that Lightning has closed herself off from conversation already, but there was something that stopped the fighter from talking to Aerith. Maybe it was because Aerith hadn't looked at them once during the conversation, kept her head down and her mouth shut. She could only imagine what it felt like to be walking towards the deathbed of her other self, but Tifa steeled her nerves. If they were walking into this armed with the knowledge of Aerith's death, then they should be prepared to do whatever necessary to make sure the original timeline wouldn't play out three-years down the road of when it should've happened. Tifa most definitely kept her eyes peeled, hardly blinking more than necessary no matter how silly that sounded. Her surroundings were distracting enough, and she had to keep herself from marveling at how otherworldly the designs of this place was. They followed a long jagged path down to what looked like an altar in the middle of a fresh spring of water. "Here it is." Lightning's voice broke the tense silence before she turned to Aerith, "Are you ready?"

"As ready as can be." The Cetra produced a white materia from her pocket.

"We're all here." Lightning huffed as she headed up the altar, "Cloud, Tifa, stay on the bottom level in case something or _someone_ comes the way we came. I'll go up with Aerith to the altar."

"But-" Cloud protested.

"Don't worry. I'll do whatever's necessary to protect her. Even if that means that I'll have to use my powers and reveal myself. She won't die. Not on my watch."

He settled back upon hearing the assurance in Lightning's voice, and stood at the bottom of the pathway up to the altar. Cloud looked back, unsheathing his blade already. Tifa kept silent as she watched Aerith kneel and begin her prayers, while Lightning stood beside her like a guardian. Despite the grim news of Aerith's supposed death here, the timeline has changed already. The world is different, the past, present, and future are different. Yet, Tifa's prayers for this to pass without any hurdles would always fall onto deaf ears, and she only began to wonder if her prayers never reached any fruition because they would inevitably involve Lightning one way or another. The realization made her reconsider her stance on praying again, because for everything she has always prayed for, the opposite would happen.

Clear, clean, crisp sounds of boots clicking steadily against the floor echoed in the expanse. Everyone tensed, no one moved a single muscle, and dread began to swell in Tifa's gut seeing the silver-haired man that had nearly killed her before approach. He walked steadily towards them, down the path that her group had travelled earlier. She recognized his face not only as the maniac that had sliced her open and stabbed her mercilessly, but also as the face of SHINRA back when SOLDIER had been the hype of Gaia. First class SOLDIER Sephiroth. There were a few others, but Tifa had never fancied herself as a celebrity chaser. He walked in, head held high and his eyes never leaving Lightning. With every step he took, it looked like he was gliding across the floor with too much ease. It was the kind of grace that shouldn't be found with madmen, and if it was, then it only told Tifa that the person before her has clearly reached the pinnacle of an egotistical insanity. She reached a quick conclusion that Sephiroth was the type of man who believed that he could do no wrong, and that all he did would only bring greatness. "Three years." Sephiroth spoke first, his deep voice vibrating through the air and the tension that entailed quivered as if the silence feared him.

Lightning though, completely unfazed, responded lightly, "I've been told that I make men wait."

"Wait no more." The Masamune appeared in Sephiroth's hand with a mere flourish, "You. Are. Mine."

He kicked off the ground, speeding towards Lightning at an alarming pace. There was a blur of black, the loud clang of steel against steel echoed, sparks erupted before Cloud shoved Sephiroth back, having intercepted him. Holding the fusion blade with the tip pointed at the ex-SOLDIER, Cloud steadied his breathing and released a deep calming breath, "And, you are mine." For the first time, Sephiroth's eyes settled onto him with an amused glint.

"Ah… the puppet."

"Ah… the _freak_." Cloud responded, "You're not getting past me."

Before Tifa could run over to join Cloud though, Lightning called for her instead. "Tifa, come here."

The blond man didn't look at her, never once taking his sight off of Sephiroth, but he did give her a small nod. Backing away, Tifa sprinted up to where Lightning was and much to her surprise and consequent dread, the pink haired woman had her head turned to the opposite direction of where Cloud and Sephiroth would fight, and towards _another_ Sephiroth standing on the other side as if he had been waiting for her to take notice. "There's… two?" Tifa asked.

"Clones." Lightning muttered, holding her hand out as her red blade materialized in her hand, "Don't leave Aerith's side no matter what."

"Okay." Lightning had no more words. Not for her, and not for her opponent. She turned into nothing but a flash when she moved, crashing her blade against Sephiroth's. The two battles commenced. Tifa looked worriedly between the two, hands clenched into tight fists as she stood beside Aerith. "Please… hurry."

…

The blade barely skimmed over his head, shaving a few inches of his hair off, but he hadn't the time nor nerve to fret over something like that. Not when his life, Tifa's life, Aerith's life, and Lightning's mission were on the line. He couldn't take his eyes off of the man before him, realizing that Tifa wasn't coming to help because Lightning had asked her to do something. Lightning wasn't coming to help, and that meant she had her own problems to deal with. That also meant that he was on his own. The swift arc of the finely tipped blade cut open his cheek, making Cloud jerk back at the stinging pain. He hastily brought his fusion blade to block a certain death stabbing straight towards his chest before putting more distance between him and the opponent.

He hadn't expected the famous Sephiroth to be talkative, yet he had assumed that there would be some taunting. That was fine with him though, and he didn't plan on making conversation to distract himself from what was really important. His feet danced across the floor, forced to be lighter and swifter than they really are just to keep up with his opponent. In a split second, the hairs on the back of his neck prickled, and Cloud just knew he had to get out of the way. Launching himself away just in the nick of time to see a thundaga savagely crash through where he had been moments ago to hit the unsuspecting Sephiroth straight on, Cloud took a moment to glance back to see Lightning who had launched the spell swiftly twist back to her own opponent and dodged an attack.

"Shit." Cloud wasn't one to swear casually anymore, having tuned his vocabulary to his family life with Tifa and the kids, but this situation was enough of a cause to go back to old habits. There were _two_ Sephiroths. "Lightning!" Taking the brief moment away from his opponent, he dashed straight towards the pink haired woman, ducking right beneath Lightning's left arm before he flung his blade upwards at the other Sephiroth and forced him back. "What the hell is this?"

"Clones." Lightning said, twisting around so that her back was against his as they faced off against each other's Sephiroths.

"You didn't think to tell us that they're clones of him?" Cloud grunted.

"Well, now you know."

"Tch. Thanks for the heads up."

"Heads up!" Lightning jumped away, giving Cloud a mere second of a warning before he ducked forward. He felt the tip of a blade barely skim the back of his neck. In front of him was another attack, dealt by the Sephiroth that had taken the brunt of Lightning's spell. His body was scorched, but he nonetheless moved with ease. Releasing the pneumatic lock on his blades, he pulled out a separate, dual wielding in attempts to break through the defense. Bringing one blade up, his arm took the brunt of the force, feeling his bones shudder at the pure strength displayed by Sephiroth, and hastily slashed upwards with his free arm. It skimmed the man's chest, drawing the thinnest scar upwards. Sephiroth jumped back to thrust the Masamune forward, and using the other hand that had just dealt the hit, Cloud readjusted his hold to push the attack past his side while swiping his other blade sideways. He was too quick; moved too quickly, saw though his attacks too quickly, and he adjusted too quickly. Knowing that he can't use the same tricks twice, Cloud merged his blades together as one again. Sephiroth charged first, bringing their blades together with enough strength that Cloud's blade nearly bounced off of his, and in the brief opening, he twisted and dealt a punishing kick straight into Cloud's gut. He landed squarely on his back, but he didn't have the time to cough because Sephiroth lounged at him. Rolling off, the Masamune tore apart the ground where he had been a fraction of a second ago. "Cloud!" There was a flash of crimson, and Lightning appeared right before him to stall his opponent long enough for him to get onto his feet.

Releasing one of his blades, he hurled it at the Sephiroth Lightning had been fighting and immediately chased after it. He stopped to swipe the projectile away, giving Cloud just enough time to intercept him right before he reached the pre-occupied Goddess. Sephiroth was like the hammer, and they were like the wayward nails. As much as he didn't want Tifa or Aerith on the battlefield, he would've liked more help and he was sure Lightning shared the same sentiments. In the corner of his eye, he caught Lightning and Sephiroth exchange blows, each crashing into the ground and like two magnets, they were at each other's throats the very next second.

There was a flash of red, and molten flames exploded vibrantly, swathing the area over with heat that made his blood boil beneath his skin. "Light!" Aerith's voice rang clearly, and he couldn't help but smile.

The Sephiroth he was fighting didn't let up though, slamming his Masamune directly down on Cloud. He bore through the attack, feeling the ground cave beneath his feet. Horror settled when he saw his blade crack beneath the blow. In a blink of an eye, long flowing black hair crossed his vision. Tifa dashed in, whipping around to deal a round-house kick directly into Sephiroth's ribs. "Cloud! Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." He clenched his hands around the hilt of his blade, willing the numbness away. "Aerith's done?"

"So she says." Tifa answered, falling into battle stance.

"Good. Let's get the hell out of here."

"Easier said than done." Tifa responded, and as if to prove her point, a loud howl screeched from behind them. Both of them turned, frozen in place as they watched a huge deformity grow and loom over them. It was nothing more than a grotesque giant with huge claws, seated on a large accumulation of flesh, and one skinny leg. Blue flames poured forth from its mouth, flooding the grounds with its unnatural fires.

"Cloud! Tifa!" Aerith called out to them, and the two turned to see Lightning land before them with one arm wrapped firmly around the Cetra's waist.

"W-What the hell did you do?" Cloud asked, and Lightning merely rolled her eyes. Instead, she focused on the remaining Sephiroth standing there waiting.

"I'll switch you."

"What?"

"You three take out that monster. The clone transformed into it, so I'm guessing we did enough damage to trigger its other form. The bigger they are, the harder they fall." Without waiting for a response, Lightning dashed straight towards Sephiroth.

"Damn it. Doing whatever the hell she wants." Cloud muttered, glaring at the beast Lightning left behind for them to dispose. "Let's take this thing down." Aerith nodded as the multiple materia fused in her arm began to glow vibrantly. "Tifa?" The black haired woman tore her eyes from where Lightning had ran off to. The fiery path cleared with a well-cast aeroga, paving the way for Cloud and Tifa towards it. When he brought his blade to crash against the hardened skin, Cloud frowned and knew there was little Tifa could do with her fists. Even his sword couldn't penetrate it easily. He grabbed Tifa's arm before she charged and pulled her back, "Tifa, go after Lightning."

"But-" Tifa protested.

"Aerith and I can handle this. Go!" He didn't look to see if she took his word, and ran straight towards the beast again. There was a bright blue light it emitted, blinding Cloud for a moment.

"Cloud! Watch out!" Aerith called out to him, and he haphazardly jumped away before a powerful stream of water collided where he had been. "Water! It uses water attacks!" Yet, despite Aerith's claim, blue flames lit up from the water it spewed, surrounding them with fire. "We need something… C-Cloud! Get it to the water!"

"The what?!" Cloud yelled, dodging the jets of water it spewed at him that sent the ground exploding from the pure pressure. One hit and he was a goner.

"Get it to the water!" Aerith repeated, "I know what I'm doing!"

"Easier said than done." Cloud huffed, measuring the beast's size with his eyes.

…

Tifa ran as fast as she could towards the sound of swordplay. Her heart was pumping, blood was surging through her entire body, and her gut twisted with anxiety. Her legs moved, but there had been a time when she lived in fear of never being able to use her legs again. It wasn't the fact that she couldn't walk on her own that she feared, because she was sure she could've lived her life with relative ease in a wheelchair. Many people do, and it was wrong of her to treat that as if it were the end of the world. What she feared was being unable to help her friends and family fight because she only knew how to kick and punch. Strip her away of her martial arts, and Tifa was left with nothing. She still had her legs though, they moved just like how they had used to before she had sustained damage to her spine, and so she was convinced that the only thing she could do now was help Lightning fight. This time, she'd protect Lightning… she'd find a way to save her. Cloud and Aerith's battle was no longer in sight, but she could still hear and feel the explosions ripple through the air and ground. Just as she turned the corner, Tifa's eyes widened before she ducked back and covered her head with her hands. A storm of dust and debris blew through, whipping small chips of rocks at her. When it cleared, Tifa twisted around and froze. The way Lightning and Sephiroth were fighting now was unreal. It was like they were on an entirely different level. They left crevasses everywhere their blades fell, or where their feet would kick off or bend beneath each other's attacks. With the speed Lightning moved, she resembled nothing more than a blitz of crimson light, yet Sephiroth moved with agility to match hers in order to block her attacks. "Light…" Tifa bit her lip, and her nails dug into her palm, hands trembling. Tifa understood that this fight was not hers to fight, nor could she even help. It was the same with Cloud and Aerith, while those two had their swords and magic, a punch from her fists wouldn't make that monster they were fighting flinch. Yet, even now, against an opponent that was smaller, and could possibly be vulnerable to her hits, she knew that she'd be useless in the fight. No, to make it worse, she'd be a liability.

As if confirm her doubts, Sephiroth charged straight at her suddenly. "T-Tifa!" Lightning's voice resounded, but Tifa didn't have the time to respond. The blade barely skimmed over the skin of her neck, and she sidestepped when the Masamune stabbed straight towards her. The fine blade passed her with a chilling breeze, and she realized that this was the exact blade that had pierced her three years ago. Lightning's crimson sword drew a large arc, clearing Sephiroth away. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah…" Tifa forced herself to swallow, despite the fact that her throat was as dry as the Dead Dunes.

"Cloud and Aerith?"

"Still fighting." Tifa answered.

"How much longer do you intend to waste your time?" Sephiroth spoke his first words ever since the beginning of the fight. Now that they weren't in an immediate life or death moment, Tifa noted that both Lightning and Sephiroth looked perfectly fine, despite the fact that their clothes were torn and cut. Blood was drawn, but the wounds on both of them didn't seem too serious. "Goddess of Death and Reincarnation, you could've laid waste to these clones and yet… you hold back."

"I can say the same for you." Lightning responded, "Why not come here yourself?"

A sick smile slowly spread across Sephiroth's face as a single black wing sprung from his back to lift him into the air. Sephiroth chuckled, "To tell you that it is you that I am after."

"As if I already didn't know."

"Don't you find it curious that I _spared_ your pawns when I could've ended them anytime I wanted? I want them to see for themselves how far you will fall…"

"You won't touch them." In a blink of an eye, Tifa was roughly shoved away before Lightning crashed into the ground heavily, tumbling until her back collided with a wall. Sephiroth's Masamune met hers in a deadlock.

"It is _you_ that I am after." Sephiroth repeated. Their swords broke away from each other's with a loud clang, giving Sephiroth the moment to bring his force down once more. The air whipped violently around them, under the pure strength of the blow. The wall caved behind Lightning, and she was launched back into another room with Sephiroth hot on her tail.

"Light!" Tifa yelled, and forced herself from chasing after them. She could see nothing but swift flashes of crimson and silver exchange blows. Her legs felt weak despite the fact that she hadn't even fought during this whole time, but nothing compared to the wrenching pain in her chest at the realization that she could do nothing to help the pink haired woman.

…

He jumped, rolling onto his feet and continued in a mad sprint around the perimeter of the large monster while the blue flames it spewed followed his every movement closely. The beast was slow, but Cloud noticed that it had moved very slowly as it followed its prey. "Cloud!" Aerith yelled for him, and he stepped back as large ice spears sprung up right at the feet of the monster. It forced it further back towards the pool, and the blond man immediately took this opportunity to deal the last push. Running up the side of the blizzaga, he kicked off the ice while the materia in his arm activated. An orange glow encased his body, allowing him to move at lightning speeds as he released and placed all of his swords around the monster before driving them each deeply into the beast's flesh. With the main carrier sword of his fusion blade, Cloud landed on top of the monster's shoulder and shoved it straight into its head. A quick twist in attempts to free his sword resulted in nothing but the breakage of the blade where the clone had earlier left a crack in its steel. "Cloud! Get out of there!" He jumped back, putting a generous distance between him and the toppling beast, and watched as it fell straight into the pool of water. White and blue electricity danced around Aerith's arm, and like a cannon, it erupted and blasted the beast as it writhed in the water. The sound of thunder shook the expanse like an earthquake, but once everything settled, it settled with silence. The monster didn't rise, and slowly, they could see the body begin to fade like drifting ash.

"It's over?"

Aerith nodded, "I think so. Nothing would survive getting electrocuted like that."

"I hope so." Cloud breathed a breath of relief before he juggled the broken hilt of his blade in his hand, "I'm going to need a new sword." He glanced down to all of his other blades that had once been lodged inside the thick skin of the monster, which were now sinking into the bottom of the spring.

"I wouldn't suggest that you go near that water." Aerith said, as if reading his mind, "We should find Tifa and Lightning."

"Yeah." Sharing a nod, the two quickly turned and followed the sounds of the distant battle echoing through the long desolate pathways.

…

The tip of the blade sliced into his shoulder, drawing a thin trail of blood, while she sustained a slash to her waist. Both kicked away from each other, one glaring as if she could kill with her looks, while the other smirked in response. "You stand to lose… to _only_ lose." Sephiroth stated, as if it were a fact.

"Your point?" Lightning scoffed.

Much to her suspicion, the Masamune faded from his hands. Straightening herself from her battle position, Lightning watched carefully as he stood there unarmed. She was weary that he may dive at her once again, and so she kept her blade and shield ready. "There are too many in this world that require your saving. Too weak. Too… helpless… I shall purge them all; release you from your burdens."

"Thanks, but no thanks."

"It has already begun."

Lightning's eyes narrowed, "You mean Meteor?"

"You are here. I am here. The world's two greatest threats. Surely, you don't think that the Planet will turn a blind eye. It will wage war against you and your kind, and it has already begun." Sephiroth chuckled, "Mankind will be eradicated, and all that will remain will be the chosen one. I will-"

Whipping her hand forward, Lightning launched a ruinaga hurling upwards at Sephiroth, forcing him to abruptly end his dramatic speech. He merely swiped it away, but his face was completely devoid of all amusement. "Didn't mean to interrupt." Lightning sneered, "My hand slipped."

"We will see how well you fare against the Planet's WEAPONS in your pitiful human state."

"Pitiful?" Lightning hissed, shooting forward towards him as fast as light itself. It wasn't a surprise when her blade met his waist and severed the torso from the legs, after all, he stood there and welcomed it. The carcass faded, turning grey before decomposing into dust. Once assured that the threat was no longer there, Lightning ran back to where she assumed Cloud and the rest of the group to be, and to her relief found the three of them running towards her general direction as well.

"Light! Are you-" Aerith scowled at the wound on her waist, but before anything could be said or done, Lightning cast a swift patchwork cure to stop the bleeding and started on something of greater importance.

"Did you summon Holy?"

"Yes, but Light, you have to let me-" The brunette moved to examine her wound, yet Lightning caught her bicep and forced the Cetra to look straight into her eyes.

"Did. You. Summon. Holy?"

"Yes." Aerith stressed, deflating beneath the intensity burning in the Goddess' stare, "I did. You have my word."

"Good." Brushing past them, Lightning began to do a power walk through the Forgotten Capital while talking to them over her shoulder. "Being the shitty person he is, I'm not surprised he brings shitty news as well."

"Lightning," Cloud jogged up to intercept the said woman, "what happened?"

"He had a message. The Planet's WEAPONS are on the move."

"WEAPONS?"

"Monsters created by the Planet to protect against threats. They've always been sleeping in the Northern Crater. I've had the Turks keep an eye on them for me up until recently. With Elena and Tseng out of the picture, I haven't been able to get an update and now, I get the update that I don't want… from Sephiroth no less."

"If they've always been sleeping then why wake up now?" Cloud asked, while Aerith closed her hand around Lightning's arm to pull her aside.

"Did you use your powers? Is that why?"

"No, I didn't." Lightning shook her off, "Sephiroth's not the type to lie, and so that means there's another reason those WEAPONS woke up. There's another threat out there, and my guess is that it's Sephiroth himself." Again, Lightning began her speedy walk back through towards the entrance, "He's not in the Northern Crater, but somewhere out there. Since the Planet hadn't reacted to him in the last three years, I can only guess that he's been somewhere on Pulse or Cocoon doing God-knows-what. Now that I'm back… he shows himself to make things difficult for me." The pink haired woman suddenly stops, "He was in Pulse…"

"Light?" Aerith prodded worriedly.

"It's nothing." Their boots created a cacophony of clicks that reverberated through the heavy silence. Sephiroth's words repeated over and over again in her mind, leaving Lightning the pains of mulling over every single word. She hoped that they were lies, bluffs that she could shrug off, but as much as she hated to admit it, she truly believed that Sephiroth wasn't one to lie. When she saw Rufus, Reno and Rude alive and well, Lightning counted her lucky stars that Sephiroth hadn't disposed of them. The insane man probably thought that it'd be too boring for him if he made it anymore inconvenient for her, and he didn't seem too keen on taunting her into using the powers of the Goddess so it led her to hypothesize that he was saving that spectacle for a later date. Shutting herself from all talk, Lightning hoisted herself back up onto the helicopter and barked out her orders before retreating to herself once again. "The Northern Crater." For Tifa, Cloud, and Aerith who had no idea what going there meant, the three of them gave her concerned looks but kept silent on the matter. Rufus though, was much more vocal despite the fact that he gave the final order for the Turks to comply with Lightning's demands.

"What about the prisoner exchange?"

"I gave myself a week's time." Lightning grunted, crossing her arms and legs, and absolutely refused to look at anyone even though she could feel all of their searching eyes on her, "We're going to have more to worry about if…"

"If?"

"Raines will also have a lot more to worry about…" Leaning back against her seat, Lightning closed her eyes as if she was ignoring the question entirely. As much as she would've liked to keep silent, she knew that doing so would only create discord, "Let's just make sure that there's someone to do a prisoner exchange _with_ at the end of the day. If those WEAPONS are really awake, and if they can't find either myself or Sephiroth, then it'll go on and move onto the next threat."

"And who would that be?" Aerith asked, "I don't know anyone who could-"

"It's not just any _one_. My best guess? Cocoon and Pulse; destroy the _alien_ world… or, just humanity in general."

"Why?"

Lightning opened her eyes and laid them on Rufus long enough to make a point, "The very same reason why AVALANCHE wanted to take SHINRA down, but in their puny minds, SHINRA is enough of a representation of all of humanity, and therefore needs to be eliminated so that they won't harm the Planet anymore."

"Great." Cloud grunted, "More monsters bent on death and destruction. How is it different from what we fought in the Forgotten Capital?"

"For one, the WEAPONS are only bent on _death_ , if that makes you feel better, while what we fought in the Forgotten Capital is – or _are_ parts of JENOVA rather than simple clones." Lightning answered, "Most of the clones have been disposed of by Caius, but… he did give me one of Sephiroth's feathers the day we entered into Nova Chrysalia. That leads me to think he might really be somewhere near Paddra."

"Before any of that though, I need a new blade." Cloud said, "Mine broke in the fight."

"A new blade… I'll give you one of mine when we arrive." Although Lightning did have another blade in mind, it wasn't currently at her most convenient disposal and so she made sure to make a mental note of retrieving it later.

'Tifa?" Only until Aerith called that name did Lightning notice that the fighter had been strangely silent throughout and pretended to focus her attention out the window to make it less apparent that she was eavesdropping. Though why the effort? Who wouldn't mistakenly eavesdrop in on a conversation at such close quarters? Aerith dropped her voice slightly, "You look a little out of it."

"Oh… it's nothing." Tifa answered, and Lightning could literally hear her shuffle in her seat as if she was preparing herself for her following question, "Do you… do you have an extra materia?"

"Yes, but-"

Tifa laughed, but the strain in her voice made it obvious that she was uncomfortable, "Can I use it? It feels… a little pointless fighting all of these big monsters with my kicks and punches…"

"That's not true-" Cloud started, but Lightning interrupted and stopped him by clearing her throat loudly. Aerith quickly handed over the blizzaga materia, fearing that she had made Tifa say too much. By nature, Aerith was too kind, and what Tifa needed now was not a cheerleader. Before any fighting would start once again, Lightning needed to set Tifa straight.

* * *

 **Oh, and no sad/depressed/emo Tifa in sight! So don't worry! ;D**


	21. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: I do not own FF7 or FF13.**

* * *

It felt as if they were always on the move ever since Nova Chrysalia, never staying in one place for more than necessary regardless of the amount of sleep or food they had. Although Lightning hadn't stated it so bluntly, it was understood that food, sleep, or any kind of rest in general would be scarce. As the Goddess, it appeared as if she didn't actually need any sort of nourishment. Though their words of the need to rest weren't as convincing as the relatively peaceful sight of the large crater in the middle of the ground, Lightning finally allowed them a moment of reprieve. It wasn't comfortable camping out in the fields, but rest was still rest and everyone made the most out of it. All the sudden, Tifa finds herself in a familiar scene as she waits for Reno to finish rationing the cans of beans they had in their emergency food supply, and the sleeping bags had already been passed out earlier. A bonfire was lit, giving them the warmth that the night couldn't, so they all sat huddled in a small circle around it. "Here you are." Tifa smiled warmly, accepting the can of beans that Reno had passed off to Rude, the other Turk whose name she just learnt, who then passed onto her.

"Thank you." Tifa hummed, taking a spoonful into her mouth before humming with happiness. Usually, canned beans didn't really suit her diet as a distinguished chef, but desperate times called for desperate measure. The sweet flavor drizzled all over her tongue, and made her buzz with warmth; a sure proof her hunger.

"Y-You're welcome." Rude stammered, blushing slightly beneath his black sunglasses that he seemed to wear twenty-four seven.

If she was asked about her one belief about society at a large, it was that food was the most universally accepting… _thing_ that could bridge all cultures and peoples together. It was _especially_ true if everyone was hungry as well. All the sudden, the Turks didn't seem so bad. "So?" Tifa turned her attention from her favorite can of beans to Reno who leaned in towards them as if he was in the middle of telling them a ghost story. "You all went to… the Realm of the Dead?"

Aerith chuckled, "The Realm of the Unseen, more accurately."

"You stayed there for three years right?" Reno asked curiously, "That's where Lightning kept you."

"You're making it sound like I was taken hostage." Aerith quirked an eyebrow, "Oh… it was horrible. Dark and cold… just like death." The Cetra teased, yet her tone seemed to go completely over Reno's head as he shared a look with Rude.

"See? I told you." Reno seemingly continued an argument he had with Rude, "The Boss won't lie."

"No, it has to be different." Rude shook his head, "I don't believe it."

"Believe what?" Aerith inquired.

"Lightning's… uhm… dark stuff." Reno shrugged, "The stuff she uses to teleport and to do… uh… other stuff." Everyone continued to keep silent, as if expecting Reno to continue talking, yet his silence was a clear sign that he had exhausted his vocabulary. Truthfully, none of them had a proper way to describe the Chaos, but at least they had a name for it. "So… was it always cold and dark? What was it like?"

"I was joking." Aerith laughed, "I was in the parallel world, where I lived extravagantly." There was Aerith's playful tone again, but Cloud and Tifa knew how true those words were. "It was a nice place, and I met a lot of nice people."

"Hmmm…" Reno made a show to rub his chin thoughtfully, "Then I wonder what happened to the other big shots…"

Rude shrugged, "Something similar to Professor Hojo?"

"Yeah, but we never got to see them again."

"See who?" Cloud asked, drawing himself into the conversation that Tifa has yet to actively participate in.

"Y'know, the big shots from back then. Scarlet, Heidegger, Palmer…" A frown flickered over Cloud's brow, and he looked to Tifa. Due to the absence of those executives at the time of the fall of SHINRA, AVALANCHE had long put out warrants for them, but with no result. "Prez said so himself. Lightning took them all out. She cleared out the SHINRA building the day you guys came." That explained the empty building, and Tifa could only assume that it was done to get the thirteenth fragment. "All Prez said was that Lightning pulled them into that dark stuff… and that monsters walked out of it as well." Getting pulled into the Chaos sounded similar to what happened to Cloud and herself, but Tifa kept quiet and continued listening to the Turks' story. "Maybe she tortured them for information like she did with Hojo. Scary."

"Hojo?" Aerith prodded, clearly interested in this topic herself.

"Yeah, Professor Hojo who created Sephiroth." Reno said while Rude nodded in agreement, "Destroyed him. Well, he was physically fine but… eh, can't say the same for his head."

"Probably used that dark stuff to drive him insane." Rude chimed in.

"Scary." Reno kicked back and stuffed a spoonful of his beans into his mouth, "It always creeps me out when I walk into one of those dark portals she opens. She says it's to teleport me, but who knows if I'll be walking out in one piece?"

Tifa clutched her half-full can of beans tightly, and finally spoke up quietly, "Are you… scared of her?"

"Scared?" The red head repeated before tossing his head back with a loud laugh, "Hell no. I'm not scared of her."

"Terrified, sometimes." Rude added.

"Yeah, but not scared. Just don't give her a reason to hate you and you're fine!" He waved off as if it were a breeze. "After seeing Hojo though, I guess it'd be better if Heidegger and the rest of them really are dead. They'd be better off."

"Didn't you use to work for them?" Aerith asked, "Shouldn't you be worried?"

"For dead people? They're dead." Reno shrugged, "Ah, most likely dead. Besides, it's all a job."

"If it's just a job, then why are you still working for Rufus?"

Reno crossed his arms and frowned as if he didn't understand, "Still a job, but I guess for people like you who hate SHINRA, you wouldn't understand." When he saw the still and serious looks he got, Reno scoffed, "What? You think everyone's thanking you for taking SHINRA down? The world ain't like that. SHINRA isn't all bad y'know."

"I know that." Aerith responded curtly as if he had insulted her. There it was. Tifa noted that strange expression that appeared before it was hidden away behind the usual look of calm and serenity. She had that same look when Lightning had mentioned that man Cloud was supposedly meant to take after in the original timeline.

Turning her eyes back down to the flames, Tifa pursed her lips in thought. Zack Fair; that was the name. But now wasn't the time to ask, not when there were so many unfamiliar people around them. Lightning obviously knew, but how much did she know? Just the name or… With the thought of Lightning in her mind, Tifa glanced back and scowled when she saw the pink haired woman talking to Rufus near the helicopter. Does he always have to stand so close? "No, but he still does it anyways." Tifa opened her mouth to respond, before gasping at the answer that was given without her even asking. Rapidly turning her head to the others, Aerith had a cunning smile on her face, Cloud looked bored, while Reno and Rude simply didn't know better.

Tifa blushed, realizing that she had spoken her thoughts. "O-Oh…"

Reno shrugged, "My guess is that he does it because it pisses her off. I mean, Lightning has a personal bubble of… It's just _really_ big. Huge."

"I guess…" Trailing her eyes back to Lightning, Tifa huffed and lifted herself up onto her feet. "I'm going to go see if Light wants some beans."

"She doesn't eat." Reno said, "Didn't I tell you that already? Plus, I've got Prez's beans here so-"

"I'm going to go see if Light wants some." Tifa insisted as if she didn't hear him, put her can of beans down, and smiled gratefully when Aerith sent her off with a playful wave of her hand. Both of them looked so focused on their conversation that they didn't even notice her approach, but Tifa made sure she made slow and steady steps so it wasn't obvious that she was hoping to 'accidently' listen in on the conversation. Although all patience was tossed out the window the moment she saw Rufus reach out and trace a delicate finger across Lightning's jaw to turn the pink haired woman's face closer towards himself. Lightning quickly slapped his hand away, but that didn't mean that Tifa wouldn't question why Lightning would even let Rufus touch her to begin with.

"Fuck off Rufus." Lightning growled, and the fighter took slight comfort in knowing that their conversation was less than amicable, "I'm not dragging them back into the fight." The Goddess stepped away, and only took notice of Tifa the moment she began heading towards the bonfire. Her expression was the closest one would get to surprise without really looking all that surprised. There was the slight widening of the eyes, hardly noticeable, but Lightning stopped in her steps all the same.

Well aware that both of their attention were now on her, "Dinner's served." Rufus walked past them without so much of a greeting or parting acknowledgement.

"Tifa?" Lightning called out to her, "I want to talk to you."

"Uh oh." Tifa teased, "What did I do this time?"

"Just follow me." Her chest sunk at Lightning's seriousness, and her mind rushed to think of something she had done to earn the _talk_. They travelled further down towards the crater where the light of the bonfire was a small speck in the distance. The pink haired woman stopped in her tracks, and Tifa braced herself. "If you're not prepared for the fight, I want you to head home."

"You're… sending me away?" Tifa asked quietly as her hands drew into fists to clutch the fabric of her cargo shorts.

"No. I'm giving you the choice. There's no room here for you to hesitate and doubt, not in yourself, and not in anyone else here." Lightning said firmly, "It's not a matter of can or can't, there are something things-"

"-you just do." Tifa finished the sentence for her, "And what is it that you think that I can, can't, or won't do? Is it because I didn't do anything to help in the Forgotten Capital? Is that why-"

"Tifa, focus."

Yet, the fighter continued rambling. All that mattered was that she got her thoughts out in a semi-comprehensible way so that she won't be sent away. She knew and understood that she wasn't much help, even Cloud hadn't let her fight against that monster, and she turned into nothing but a liability for Lightning, but she was willing to do anything to improve. "That's why I asked Aerith for the materia. I know I'm not as good with spells as she is, but-"

Lightning stepped forward, grasping Tifa by her shoulders gently, "Tifa, listen to me." The Goddess' touch, as well as the intensity in her eyes, stopped Tifa in her thoughts. They held no judgement of her worth, but just a solemn concern that made Tifa feel guilty for some reason. "It's not that. When you get into a fight against an enemy like Sephiroth, you go in thinking – _believing_ – that you'll win, because if you don't, he'll know and you don't want him to know that. It's okay to be scared, but don't doubt your own abilities. Maybe swords and magic are more useful against oversized monsters, but there's always another way."

It took a while for Tifa to fully wrap her mind around Lightning's words, and entertained the idea that she may be speaking in some disguised manner of sarcasm. Tifa had half-expected Lightning to berate her for being so useless, and so half the words spoken sounded too good to be true. "So…"

Suddenly, Lightning released her and took a few steps back. The crimson blade appeared in her hand with a streak of light, "Your opponent uses a sword. What do you do?"

"I… don't get myself cut?"

"I'm serious." Lightning loosened her hold on her weapon and gave Tifa a disapproving look. She took a few steps away from her, lifted her blade with her arm straight, and pointed the tip towards Tifa, "This is my reach, and," drawing the blade back, Lightning held it close to her body, "this is the closest I can hold it to myself so that I can still use the proper leverage and strength to attack or parry. You?"

"As far as I can kick or punch."

"The last thing you want to do is the stay in the range of my attacks, while I stay out of yours." Lightning continued. Her words weren't anything ground-breaking, and rather obvious, but Tifa went along with it.

"So… you want me to stay close to my opponent." Tifa summed up, crossing her arms across her chest.

"No, I want you to stay out of your opponent's comfort zone. You're fast, so make use of that speed, and with those gloves-"

A warm smile blossomed on Tifa's face instantly, and she didn't do anything to hide her eagerness. "Speed, precision, and accuracy," Tifa hummed knowingly, glowing when Lightning nodded, "but being precise doesn't mean I'm accurate."

"Exactly." Standing there listening and watching Lightning explain and demonstrate different battle techniques had Tifa feeling as if she could just switch the Northern Crater backdrop out in favor of the simulation room in the Academy. "If your enemy is taller then you, you use his height to his disadvantage. Use everything you can to your opponent's disadvantage. If he doesn't appear to have one, then keep looking until you find one. There'll never be the perfect defense, so just make sure you stay alive long enough to find that crack."

"Easier said than done." Tifa deflated and jutted her lower lip out.

"Then we'll start practicing." Lightning promptly stated, facing Tifa fully, "Take in your surroundings, because you'll never know if there's something that you can use to your advantage, or if there's something your opponent can use to their advantage. In a fight, you don't have to worry about anything else other than your opponent. Targets. That's all they are." A firm nod was given to Tifa for her to start their spar. "Focus. Don't hesitate. It's either you or them." Tifa sprinted forward as fast as her legs would carry her, stepping back to allow the least distance given up in order to avoid Lightning's horizontal swipe of her blade before darting in again. Her jabs and punches were furious, pounding the air as Lightning avoided her blows. "You're faster." Lightning guided her, despite the fact that her sentences were choppy as a result of dodging the rapid succession of punches and kicks, "That's a strength. Exploit it." Sidestepping past a diagonal strike, Tifa grasped Lightning's hand holding the sword, using the pinkette's momentum to push the other woman past her. With her free hand, she shoved Lightning's shoulder, twisting the pink haired woman's arm back. The Goddess swiftly adapted, allowing her body to flow along with Tifa's movements so that she wouldn't be caught and made to grab the fighter. The fighter flipped back, kicking her foot up to knock Lightning's arms away before she could bring them back to her side and launched herself forward to drive a fist deep into Lightning's gut.

Then, Tifa panicked, and panicked like never before. "Light! Oh no, I'm so sorry!" She swore she heard Lightning let out a pained grunt at the impact of the punch. The pink haired woman curled over, stumbling away from Tifa with a hand clutched over where Tifa had sunk her bulldozer-like hit. She hit Lightning. She hit the Goddess. _The. Goddess. Of. Death._ The fighter paled and felt her blood go cold and soon, Tifa was sure, that the sky was going to go evilly dark and she'd get struck by lightning.

"I-It's okay." Lightning sucked in a deep breath, and straightened her back, but the fighter was already there to assist her. "Just… a few broken bones… and some internal bruising."

"I'm sorry! I got so caught up in it- S-Should I call Aerith? Do you need help? Did I hurt you?" Tifa fretted, grasping at Lightning's shoulder as if she couldn't stand on her own.

"I'm fine." Lightning sighed, brushing Tifa's hands away from her, "A single punch isn't going to take me out. That's… it. Make sure you punch Sephiroth like that next time and he'll be seeing dolphins… whining."

"Dolphins?" Tifa snorted.

"Yeah." The pink haired woman winced, "That's when you know you've hit him good."

"Are you _sure_ you're okay?"

Taking in another deep breath, Lightning composed herself, "I said I'm fine. It's not every day I get winded like that, so… good job."

"Hmmmm…" Suddenly, Tifa made a grab for the bottom of Lightning's shirt and attempted to pull it up.

"What are you-" In a flash, Lightning's hand found hers, "What the hell are you doing?"

"Checking your wounds." Tifa sighed, "Gotta check if there are a few broken bones or internal bleeding. You know how serious those can get-"

"I was being sarcastic, in case you didn't notice."

"No, I didn't." The fighter argued, frowning at the equally petulant Lightning, "You sound sarcastic about everything, even what you're not being sarcastic about. Let me-"

"I. Said. I'm. Fine. Let go of my shirt-"

"Light, stop being so difficult!" Tifa cried, rolling her eyes before a sly smirk painted over her lips. She made sure to lean in close, purposefully peered up her eyelids, and purred in a voice she hoped sounded seductive, "Unless… you have something _else_ on your mind. Something more… sensual-"

Before she knew it, Lightning's index and middle finger found her forehead and she was forcefully jabbed away. Lightning's frown seemed to have evolved in an all-out scowl. "Something more _sensible_."

"I was only joking." Tifa pouted, rubbing the center of her forehead, "I'm just worried-"

"So you try to pull off my shirt without warning? That definitely means you're worried."

"If I asked, you would say, 'I'm fine' like you usually do."

"That's because I am."

"That's because you don't want others to worry about you." Tifa knew exactly what came over her in that second; a burst of nostalgia that brought so much happiness that it was painful. As she stood there staring at Lightning, even if it is her usual look of difficulty, all she sees is how important this person has become to her. She was like a lifeline that Tifa refused to let go of, because she knew of the sorrow and grief of allowing it to slip away from her once before. The memories of them bickering and grating each other's nerves in Midgar returned, the memories of discovering a wounded Lightning in her bar trying her damnedest to keep her face straight despite the fact that she had been bleeding herself dry beneath her clothes returned, and also how driven Tifa was to achieve under Lightning's tutelage came crashing back like a tidal wave. She had made an unspoken promise to Lightning to leave the past behind, but moments like these made it so excruciatingly hard to do so.

"Tifa?" Leaving her thoughts, Tifa forced a smile even though Lightning would see through it.

Willing the lump in her throat away, Tifa looked towards the Northern Crater, "It's strange. Those words you said when you were teaching me… It feels as if I've heard them before."

"Probably… under the training of the fragment."

Her jaw tensed, and now more so than before, Tifa hated the word 'fragment' and what it represented between them. It was simple; that word was merely a synonym for distance. It was what Lightning used to maintain that distance between them in order to remind Tifa that they're no longer what they were. The distance to Lightning was the one thing Tifa wanted to be rid of, and she had fought and fought just to be closer. It was frustrating to be so close, yet so far. Dropping to sit on the ground, Tifa allowed her eyes to follow her own little doodles in the ground. She drew a line between Lightning and herself, and other nonsensical shapes so that the pinkette wouldn't think twice about it. Lightning didn't leave her alone though, she never did. "There's… someone important to me. Someone who trained me, taught me how to fight my battles. Someone who saved me… I love them. I love them so much." Lightning didn't move a muscle, and she didn't say anything. Maybe Tifa was being cruel in doing this, but it was just a small payback for what Lightning's currently putting her through. "Rangan is my hero."

"Is… that so."

"Then there is Cloud. He's my hero too. I'm sure that he'll have his time to shine." Tifa laughed without really meaning to. The crimson blade disappeared when Lightning sat down beside her, and she finally allowed her eyes to rest of the pink haired beauty once more. The last thing she wanted Lightning to be was a hero, because in being a hero, it came with the expectation of selflessness. It wasn't that Lightning meant more or less, but she wasn't – _shouldn't_ be a hero. If Tifa could have her way, she'd forbid Lightning from being who she is… so that she could hide Lightning away just like her pendant buried deep within her bedside table. It was her only way of protecting Lightning because the Goddess seemed intent on walking down her self-destructive path. Serah's concerns suddenly appeared all the more justified. "You're…" Tifa ventured carefully, "…different. Reno and Rude told me what you did to those SHINRA executives… and to a Professor Hojo. What… did you _really_ do?"

"What do you think?"

Tifa had always known that Lightning was the type of person to do whatever's necessary to achieve her goals, so there was no point lying to herself. "You killed them."

"I did."

Truth be told, Tifa suppressed a shudder at how easily Lightning had admitted it. Killings were still murder, no matter who the victims were. Nothing more could be said or done though, and Tifa knew she was in no place to condone Lightning's actions. Perhaps she'd always been a bit too idealistic, because it was Tifa's prerogative to accomplish what she needed to do without hurting or killing people. She supposes that reminding Lightning of that fact was enough. "So," Tifa began anew, "what were you and Rufus fighting about?"

"We weren't fighting." Lightning was swift to deny, but her timely answer only gave rise to an even greater suspicion.

"Right, so you just swear at Rufus for no reason?"

"I can't?" Lightning challenged.

"No, you can. It's just you're not the type to do that… even if you're generally unfriendly." Lightning was keeping her out, and Tifa didn't like that. Three years ago she had been childish enough to consider herself an expert of sorts on the mysterious pink haired woman, when in reality, she knew next to nothing about who Lightning _really_ was. She had scavenged for any information available, but now her sources were limited. "Which is why I'm surprised that you let him… touch you."

"I don't."

As if to disprove Lightning's denial, Tifa reached out and mimicked what she had seen Rufus do just moments prior and trailed her finger down Lightning's jaw. The skin was soft to touch, and she nearly forgotten her words altogether. "Like this." Tifa murmured, allowing her fingers to linger, but soon enough, Lightning removed her hand. "Usually, you'd pull back before he'd reach you… wouldn't you?"

"Don't read too much into it." Lightning sighed, shaking her head as if to mock how ridiculous having to explain this to Tifa was, "It's just this power game he thinks he's playing with me. The guy's power hungry, so I let him play his game. People like him work better this way."

Sometimes, she liked how Lightning could make everything sound reasonable, and sometimes she hated it. There was nothing she could say to that, nor was there anything for her to demand. All this time, their relationship never really suited any definition because they were a bit of everything to each other. Only under a romantic ideology could Tifa ever call them 'lovers' or 'past lovers,' because if she examined what was between herself and Lightning carefully, she couldn't truly describe it with merely one word or concept. It was ironic because Lightning's relationships with everyone else appears so clear-cut. Thinking about it now, this ambiguity in their relationship could be both a privilege, and a hindering factor. It made things harder for Tifa. She had promised to be a friend, even though she didn't want to be _just_ friends. Releasing a deep breath, Tifa laid down and stared up at the starlit sky. In her mind, she repeated the conclusion she reached; she didn't want to be just friends with Lightning. So much for starting fresh. "The sky's beautiful here too." Tifa said whimsically, ignoring the fact that what she was saying now had nothing to do with what they had been talking about, "Can I ask a silly question? The sky I saw in the Dead Dunes… is it the same as the one I'm looking at now?"

"Why wouldn't it be?" Lightning responded, "Whether it's here or in Nova Chrysalia, we're still _here_ … on Gaia, on Cocoon, or on Pulse. It's the one thing that doesn't change. Even on different planets, the sky is still the same… or more accurately, the stars."

"Yeah… that's what I meant." Tifa smiled softly, "The stars." Turning her eyes onto Lightning, she engraved the image of the woman sitting there beside her into her mind. "I… don't want to live in a world where you aren't there."

"You won't be saying that if you never knew me to begin with."

"You're right, but I do know you and it's like I've said… I don't want to live in a world where you aren't there."

Rolling her eyes, Lightning did what she did best in these situations. She evaded. "I'm surprised you can say that with a straight face. Where did you learn that from?"

Tifa gave Lightning a cheeky grin, "Tifa's guide to cheesy lines 101?"

"Don't get ahead of yourself." Lightning's voice suddenly dipped, and her tone lost the slightest inclination of easiness, "I've done things that you'll hate me for as well."

"That's quite a strong claim."

"Because it's true." Lightning said with a tone that could be best described as detached, "I killed Fang and the others. I killed the fragment."

"But they're alive somewhere else."

"What does that change?" Lightning asked, and then proceeded to answer her own question, "Nothing. They're dead in this world. Jessie, Biggs, and Wedge are dead, but they're in the Lifestream… and so is everyone else that died in the fall of the Sector 7 plate. Does that change anything? They're gone Tifa… you know this. So don't forget."

"I haven't." Tifa pursed her lips, "I know that once someone's gone… they're gone, but what does that have to do with you?"

"Other than the fact that I'm Etro?" Lightning rose from where she was seated, "It has everything to do with me. I was the one that made sure the plate fell."

"You…" Tifa lost her voice, and her mind whirled at the implications of Lightning's casual admittance. Somehow, she had come to accept Lightning's actions towards the Special Ops, but ensuring that the plate fell had nothing to do with her own issues as the once fragmented Goddess. Thousands of people died, and now, Lightning was telling her that she was the one ultimately responsible for it.

"SHINRA ordered for it, but the fragment could've stopped it. She was there, and she had made it in time." Lightning continued, keeping her head faced forward and her eyes trained on the Northern Crater, "Lumina though… made sure it dropped."

"But- But why?" Tifa stormed to her feet, "Don't you realize… So many people died and- and you… you _dropped_ it?"

"Makes you think twice about me doesn't it?" Lightning questioned, "Without the fragment though, the plate would've dropped… so I merely undid any possible divergences from the original timeline of your world that my fragment may have caused."

"You could have stopped it though!" Tifa yelled, grabbing Lightning's bicep for forcefully turn her, "You could've have saved them! You could have saved everyone!"

A wry smirk curved Lightning's lips, making Tifa want nothing more than to punch it away, "I can't fight and win this war thinking about everyone I could've saved. I fight this war thinking how I can win with the least sacrifices." Lightning's words were cold and ruthless, unacceptably unidealistic to an idealist such as herself. Her grip of Lightning grew lax, allowing Lightning to break free of her hold effortlessly. No matter though, Tifa's hand would've released Lightning on its own accord anyways. The pink haired woman turned and began to descend towards the Northern Crater without so much of an explanation of what she's going to do, but Tifa called out to her before she got too far.

"You're a hypocrite." Tifa clenched her hands into fists at her side, "I heard what you said to Rufus. I know what you and Fang were fighting about in Yusnaan. You said sacrifices have to be made, but you're stopping Serah and all of your _friends_ from fighting because you don't want to risk it. You let others fight for you: your… disposable pawns." Tifa spat, "Is that all we are to you? Sacrifices that you can afford to make?"

Even though she had stopped where she was, Lightning didn't turn to look at her, "Suddenly, a world without me doesn't seem so bad anymore." Tifa stood there rooted in shock and disappointment as she watched Lightning walk further into the Northern Crater. It was only after she couldn't see Lightning anymore did she find the use of her legs again, and began mindlessly walking back towards the camp. When she arrived, no one seemed to be doing anything important, and mostly just made their temporary home for the night beside the fire.

"Tifa?" Aerith asked, "Where's Light?"

"She… she went deeper into the Crater." Tifa answered, gazing into Aerith's searching eyes to search for truths herself. Now more than ever, she wondered how much Aerith knew about Lightning, and what else the Cetra might be hiding behind her smiles that Tifa once found so comforting. It wasn't that she was doubtful of Aerith, but that she felt helpless. For all the times that Aerith had been their unwavering support, neither Cloud nor herself could offer that same strength in return. She had always been so willing to blindly believe that Aerith was perfect, that she couldn't hurt or act in anyway that's less than graceful. Lightning, though, saw through Aerith in an instant, just as how Aerith always seemed to possess some strange deeper understanding of the pink haired woman. Swallowing the questions she was dying to ask, Tifa sat down by the fire and watched the flames dance.

…

The gravel and dirt crack when it rolls beneath her boots as she slid down the broken pathway heading down towards the entrance of the Northern Crater. When Lightning turns to look back, the small light from the bonfire can no longer be seen, as is with Tifa. She reasons that the fighter has returned to the camp while wallowing in the cold, calculating words she had left her with. That was fine with her though, because there wasn't an ounce of lie in what Lightning had said to Tifa, and also in what Tifa had said to Lightning. Perhaps Tifa had meant to offend her, but she didn't deny her words. As a Goddess, what else would she do than to bark out orders that assume absolute obedience? That was what Bhunivelze did, and if anyone had the power to go against her word, then she'd accept that challenge just like how she threw Him off his so-called divine throne.

Leaping down the rest of the edgy descent, Lightning jogged down the path as her boots kicked up a small dust cloud at her heels. She had a war to fight, but she had no place to give reasons for others to do the same. Countless times she realized she could've come up with lies to ease her approach to recruiting 'disposable pawns,' as Tifa had put it, but her moral compass, in which she's surprised she has still retained one, didn't allow her to manipulate people purely through false truths or misguided emotions. She was no benevolent Goddess, but that didn't mean that she wasn't going to lie.

Nor is she as strong as those in Nova Chrysalia like to portray her as. Lightning considered herself a skeptic, after all, if she wasn't a skeptic she'd be a dumb sheep herded to the Fal'Cie's wishes. Despite what she said to Tifa, she truly believes that even Sephiroth seems to have over-estimated her capabilities. She was no hero, she was simply trying to survive. Only those who can survive can claim to be heroes long enough to make a difference in the world, if they can't then they're just martyrs. The deeper she travelled into the Northern Crater, she could increasingly begin to see this place as the place of her death if she were to die. The rocky terrain began to deteriorate, not in that they were any less rocky, but that the ground was simply non-existent except for a pathway deeper inside that appeared to grow ever narrower. What bothered her greatly, wasn't the shaky path ahead of her – she's grown accustomed to traveling shaky paths – but the exposed Lifestream that swirled all around the pathway like a sinking whirlpool. She did not fancy having her soul ripped to pieces again, or worse, destroyed and so she stopped her exploration prematurely. Travelling deeper just to confirm Sephiroth's absence wasn't enough of a reason to risk her life, and so she settled with finding the WEAPONS to see if the madman's words were more than just dramatic end-of-the-world clichés.

She counted the turns she took, glancing around for any monsters on the prowl. How hard could it be to find some oversized monsters sleeping in some dark hole in the ground? Not hard. Lightning hushed her feet when she heard steady rumbles pulsing through the air, and the closer she got, the easier it was to identify the beats as heavy breaths. At the mouth of the pathway, the ground beneath her took a sudden pitfall and she wasn't keen on taking an unpleasant tumble down into what looked like the resting grounds of the WEAPONS. 'Oversized' wasn't quite the correct term to describe them, now that she can see them at a distance a little less than close and personal. She counted seven in total, and hissed her displeasure at the fact that they were no longer crystallized in Mako. Starting a fight now would be a death wish. For the first time, she finally allowed herself to be absolutely honest about her herself."Fuck my life." Lightning exhaled in one silent breath, and began retracing her steps back to the entrance. She had no idea what they were waiting for… perhaps the wayward Goddess of Death to rear her head before the WEAPONS would be sent out to smack her down like whack-a-mole. One mole, and seven freakin' heavy duty hammers. She only felt her nerves calm the moment she stepped out of the Northern Crater and resumed her trek back towards the dim bonfire in the distance. When she arrived, Tifa and Aerith were huddled together and asleep. Reno and Rude were bunking in the helicopter, while Rufus and Cloud were the only ones that remained awake. Their stares sent different unvoiced questions, and all she did was shake her head. Whatever they wanted to ask her, negativity seemed a more likely answer. "The WEAPONS are awake." Lightning reported, "As to why they're still underground… I can guess but," she shrugged, "no point in doing that."

"Now what?" Rufus was straight to the point and didn't bother with unnecessary chatter.

"Do the prisoner exchange as quickly as possible. Hopefully before the WEAPONS come out." Lightning grunted, "The less I have to deal with, the better."

"I guess I'll call Barret to let him know that his prisoner is on her way." Cloud huffed, fishing out his phone from his pocket and left to make the said call. Rufus headed back to the helicopter to wake the Turks, leaving Lightning with the two slumbering figures. After watching the two men depart, she snuffed out the last remaining embers of the bonfire, and glanced towards Tifa and Aerith. It was no surprise that they'd be exhausted, because she had seen the fatigue clear in Cloud's face as well. They were still humans, mortal creatures that required proper sleep, and food to function properly, while she was the exact opposite. She reached out for Tifa without really meaning to, and caught herself when her hand was just shy of the fighter's cheek, only to fall weakly back to her side.

"I never wanted you to fight." Lightning whispered quietly, more so for herself than anyone else. It was the only scrap of genuine feelings she could find that sounded far less calculating and dismissive. She wouldn't allow Serah, Fang, and the rest of her friends and family fight because they were important to her, but also because this war wasn't for them to fight. It was just like how she would never ask Tifa, Cloud, or Aerith to fight in a war waged in Nova Chrysalia. She'd much rather fight this war alone so no one else would have to fight. Yet there was still the small nagging voice in her mind telling her that she was merely persuading herself that she was more 'human' than she really was. The reality was that she didn't want to bother with caring or worrying about others, and she didn't want to depend on others as well. For all its strength, humanity was just as fickle. She did not want the success of her mission hinging on the competence of someone else. Releasing a deep breath, she shook Tifa and Aerith lightly, "Wake up."

Much to her surprise, enough for Lightning to step back and stand up properly, Tifa opened her eyes as if she hadn't been sleeping at all. All eye contact was avoided, and neither of them said anything to each other. "Aerith?" Tifa said softly, gently shaking the Cetra awake, "Let's go."

"H-Hm?" Tired green eyes opened, looked from Tifa to Lightning. "Light, you're back." Aerith yawned, scrubbing her eyes in the process, "What happened? Did you find anything?"

"We're leaving."

"But we just arrived."

"I scouted the area and got a better grasp of the situation." Lightning answered like a soldier reporting to her superior, "It'd be suicidal to fight here."

"Oh." Allowing Tifa to help her onto her feet, Aerith snuck a look behind the pinkette's back to see Cloud making his arrangements on the phone, and back to the helicopter whose blades were just beginning to spin, "Then let's go."

"You guys can get your rest back in Edge." Lightning said as she began leading them towards the helicopter, "I don't know how long this problem with Raines is going to last-"

"Probably as long as it'll take for him to take you back to Pulse." Aerith suggested, but she was met with a short look.

"The problem are the WEAPONS." Lightning explained, "I don't know why they're still underground, but it's what they're going to do above ground that worries me. I wouldn't be surprised if I'm their first priority, but if they can't find me, then they might have secondary targets. I'm just going to put the worst case scenario out: those WEAPONS are just going to tear everyone else apart, or… there's a chance that they might focus on Pulse and Cocoon first, being the _alien_ world."

"If those WEAPONS have been asleep all this time, why would they attack Pulse and Cocoon now though? They could've woken up anytime."

"Probably because I wasn't a threat all this time." Lightning said, "Just like what SHINRA did reflected badly on 'humans' on Gaia, everything I do reflects on Pulse and Cocoon. That's why I need to settle this 'bad blood' between Raines and I. They need to be ready."

"No point fighting pointless skirmishes." Aerith agreed, climbing into the helicopter upon arrival. Tifa followed, quietly. She hadn't voiced her thoughts all this time, and avoided Lightning's eyes like the plague. Lightning let her though, and believed that things were better this way. Whatever feelings Tifa has for her ought to be misguided, influenced by her affections for the fragment, and Lightning wouldn't let that define her.

She waited for Cloud to catch up. "It's done." He reported, climbing into the helicopter before Lightning followed to round up the group.

"What? Radioed in?" Reno asked from the co-pilot's seat, "There's no reception here."

"Yeah," he nodded, "I used the emergency radio the GC gave us. I figured if Raines is really keeping close tabs on AVALANCHE, he'd be listening in. He'll be here quick enough now that the word's out. I've asked Barret to pick us up wherever my radio signal stops moving towards Edge. I figured having a helicopter fly in would be suspicious enough."

Lightning didn't verbally respond, nor did she actually react, and only leaned back in her seat and looked out the window. She was appreciative of Cloud's help, seeing that he fully understands the urgency of their mission and the care needed to carry it out. Only after a moment of silence did Lightning speak up again, "Drop us off in the outskirts of Midgar. There's something I want to pick up there. And Rufus?" The blond president looked at her, "It's best if you leave the helicopter and enter Edge on foot. With Cloud bringing me in, I'm sure that's enough of a diversion so that you can slip in."

"I was thinking of doing so without you telling me." Rufus promptly answered. Having said what she needed to say, she kept quiet for the rest of the journey. They arrived sooner than anticipated, much to Lightning's silent pleasure, and the helicopter was left hidden near two rocky cliffs before the sandy grey cover was tossed over it. "Then we go our separate ways for now." Rufus spoke to her, once they were separated from the main group.

"Yeah, if Raines does bring Elena and Tseng, then at least you can get in contact with them easily."

"They'll be tracked though."

"It's not like you to be anything less than careful." Lightning responded, and fought off a frown when she felt Rufus step closer to her.

He slipped a hand over her shoulder and leant in close to hover his lips above her ear, "Make sure you return to me as well. There's nothing quite like knowing that I have the Goddess' favor."

"Right," Lightning snorted, "Goddess' favor my ass."

"Indeed. I would too, if I were… God." Rufus retreated before she could retort, twisting his body halfway before his deep voice boomed loud enough for everyone else to hear, "Reno! Rude! We're leaving."

Shaking her head, Lightning slapped Rufus' hand away and stalked back towards Cloud, Tifa and Aerith. There were no farewells to be said, and so they continued onwards. While Tifa and Aerith chose to trail behind her, Cloud caught up, "He's going to be in Edge?"

Lightning nodded, "I'm not asking you to-"

"I know." Cloud grunted, "I went along with everything so far, but it's not easy knowing that he's there. What does he think about everything? Are you sure you can trust him?"

"I don't trust him," Lightning admitted, "and he doesn't trust me. As of now, we more useful to each other. Do you trust me?"

Cloud's eyes widened imperceptivity, and he pressed his lips thinly in thought. It was strange that she was happier that he'd take the time to consider the question. There were people like Tifa, who were just too kind and trusting, choosing to believe in the good of people rather than the bad. There were those like Aerith too, who appeared trusting, appeared to see the good only, but secretly measures everyone and everything. Facing Cloud though, and his honesty, was like a breath of fresh air, and never once had he ever disguised his feelings towards her, be they positive or negative. "Hard to say. I don't know you well enough."

"Good answer."

"I didn't know you were judging."

Lightning sighed, "You're always being judged. Every day, every moment." She withheld the desire to glance back though, even if she could feel Tifa's stare burning into the back of her head. After reaching the peak of the rocky incline they were traversing, Lightning led them straight towards the single sword lodged into the ground. "Here."

"What's…" Cloud looked round, "Who'd leave a sword in the middle of nowhere?"

"Doesn't matter. No one can use it." Lightning explained, looking over the entire group all to mask a not so discriminate glance to Aerith. The Cetra stood the furthest away, and so Cloud and Tifa's backs were facing her, but if they had turned, they could've seen her blatant look of concern, worry, pain… Lightning couldn't even begin to list the plethora of emotions that simply bled from her expression. It was such a harsh departure from her usual smiles that the Goddess began to feel bad about how she hadn't given Aerith a fair warning. Clearing her throat, Lightning focused her attention on Cloud instead, "Try it."

"Try it?" Cloud repeated, walking up to the blade, "You want me to use this? I can probably get a new one in Edge-"

"Just… try it."

Shrugging at her insistence, Cloud molded his hand around the metal hilt. "Here goes nothing-" His voice was cut off by a grunt. "What the…" He tried again, putting his entire back and legs into it, but it didn't move an inch. "What?" He looked to her, "I'm not worthy to be the next king or something?"

"You're not Mako infused."

"I know."

"Take off your gloves."

"What?" Cloud repeated, but clearly wasn't asking her to repeat herself. He took off his gloves and handed them off to the curious Tifa. "This isn't going to help."

Rolling her eyes, Lightning motioned for Cloud to try again. He did, but unwillingly. This time though, she laid one hand over both of his, and with a burst of chaos, dark gloves molded around his palms and fingers. That seemed to snap Aerith out of her thoughts, "Light, you can't use your powers-"

"It's fine." Lightning interrupted, stepping back to scan the area. No fluttering green harbinger of doom. "Doesn't seem like there's a problem compensating for the power difference." Lightning murmured to herself. Cloud was supposed to be strong; stronger than any normal human. Mako infused in fact. "Try again." He nodded, tightening his grip on the hilt as the dark gloves exploded in a storm, hissing like snakes. The sword budged, slowly but surely. With one final pull, he dislodged the entire blade. It was huge, nearly as tall as he was. "What is this?"

"Well… he called it the Buster Sword."

"He?"

"Zack Fair."

"Zack Fair?" Cloud frowned, "Him again?"

Lightning merely shrugged though, "You said you needed a sword. Use that, and now that we're done here," Lightning continued speaking so that no one would raise unnecessary questions, "let's get going-" She was interrupted by the distant sounds of an engine. Taking cover near one of the rocky indents, the group watched as GC transports zoomed towards Edge. "Looks like Raines is eager." Travelling in the opposite direction towards them was an AVALANCHE transport.

Stepping out into view, Cloud flashed the light of his phone, to signal their position. "You ready?" Cloud asked, but the rosette raised an eyebrow at him, "Right, stupid question."

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed! Thanks for reading!**


	22. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: I do not own FF7 or FF13.**

* * *

Tifa stood by, watching as they secured handcuffs over Lightning's wrists and ankles. She kept quiet, watching as they snapped a collar of sorts around her neck that made sure fog was perpetually cast so that her spells would be rendered useless. All the sudden, the Goddess doesn't look so invincible, chained down to the whims of humanity. As far as physical representations go, Tifa muses that this would be the most accurate portrayal of the realities in this world. Lightning was, and has always been chained to the whims of humanity. After all, a Goddess without the means to be a Goddess isn't a Goddess; just some overpowered existence. That was the difference between worship and fear. It's the title, Tifa realizes, and as a supposed Goddess, it kept Lightning held in a light of benevolence. The people of Nova Chrysalia worshipped her every step, and clung onto her as a figure of greatness. She was the Savior of Humanity, yet here Lightning was… If only Raines knew the truth, what would he do then? Would he grovel at Lightning's feet or scoff at the very notion? Tifa found her body stiff, and her eyes unwilling to leave Lightning's form as she's led directly from AVALANCHE's transport straight into a GC airship. Soldiers flanked her side, each heavily equipped with their guns ready and loaded. If they shot Lightning, would she die? _Can_ she die? If so, what would it take for a God or Goddess to fall? Would they be as fragile as humans? Is Lightning? She couldn't even begin to fathom the power Lightning had at her disposal when she defeated Bhunivelze, a God who had the strength to create and destroy worlds. Suddenly, dropping the Sector Seven plate doesn't seem much like a feat, if not mere child's play. Lightning is a Goddess, one that overlooks death every moment of her waking immortal life, and so a few thousand deaths mustn't mean much to her. "Good job." Tifa surfaced from her thoughts, and nodded a greeting to Rydgea as he approached. He came with Raines and the GC retrieval unit, but with no Turks in sight. For the GC General to come himself, that meant that this was either very important, or very personal… or both. Seeing that Cloud nor Aerith were anywhere in sight, Tifa figured that they had left with Barret and Raines for a more private setting. She had seen Barret's face red with anger and indignation at the Turks' absence.

Tifa shifted her weight, "I don't think so."

Rydgea scratched the back of his head, no doubt a little surprised by her response, "Sorry, this probably brought back a lot of memories." Tifa didn't say anything to confirm or deny, and when the pink haired woman was no longer in sight, Tifa simply stared out into blank space. She didn't feel like looking at anything or anyone else, and instead chose to preserve Lightning's image in her mind. "Y'know," he began lightly, as if he was trying to lift the mood, "I actually kinda assumed the worst when we couldn't find you or Cloud after that whole debacle in the Academy. The world was a lot less beautiful without you in it."

She humored him with a small upward turn of her lips, "Assumed the worst? As in we died or… that we might've been helping her?"

"Eh?" His eyes widened comically, and he shook his head frantically, "No, no, no. Not that. You wouldn't help that mur- her."

"That what?"

He toned his enthusiasm down and his expression took a grave turn, "That murderer."

"Murderer." Tifa mumbled to herself, finding that the word sat awkwardly with her tongue. Lightning wasn't a murderer, but then how could she explain why she had dropped the plate? Was there such thing as a killer with reason when the victims were all innocent civilians?

Perhaps he saw Tifa's lack of response concerning, because Rydgea launched into another topic that he probably found a tad bit more hopeful, "At least this way, Sergeant Farron can rest in peace… and the rest of the Special Ops. The General told me that she admitted to killing them. There's no way he's going to let this slide." He hushed his voice, like he was afraid someone might overhear him, "The General didn't say it, and I can tell that he tried to distance himself from everything. Their deaths and… the fact that there was an imposter wearing her face got to him. Sergeant Farron had always been a _special_ case from the very beginning. I didn't know her personally but…" When he heard Tifa release a heavy breath, he quickly retracted his words, "Well, you knew her too right? Sergeant Farron? O-Of course you knew her. Uhm… is okay if I ask? What was she like?"

Tifa looked to see his expression, but there was nothing to be found other than genuine curiosity. "Why do you want to know?"

"Ah… she… Sergeant Farron had always been some sort of… how should I say this… unreal?"

"Unreal?" The black haired woman looked to him as if to signal that he had her full attention, and that he should continue.

"Like an urban legend. Back in the day, you'd see the rest of the Special Ops regularly. Everyone had their job to do, and they were just like your regular soldiers. Sergeant Farron, or 'Lightning,' they called her, was never around. If you see her, or someone that claimed to be her, it was like… seeing a celebrity or a ghost." He shrugged, "Pick one."

"A ghost…" Tifa breathed, remembering the emptiness in Lightning's house, how she spent her days and nights locked away in the battle simulators, or how she told her about the missions Raines liked to give her that kept her busy. In hindsight, even if Lightning's intention wasn't to make herself scarce, she ended up doing so. As if she could disappear at a moment's notice, and no one would realize it.

"I mean, that's not to say that people thought she didn't exist." Rydgea continued, "Raines made sure that everyone knew that she had the authority that rivalled a Lieutenant General. She was hot stuff, and everyone wanted to get their hands on her after she graduated from cadet school with distinction _above_ distinction. Heh, and I used to think that _I_ was born to be a soldier."

Nodding at what he revealed, Tifa realized that it was her turn to give something up. "Truthfully, I didn't like her." The fighter admitted, "She was difficult to work with because she always did things her way, and it didn't help that whenever she spoke, it was like she was meaning to offend someone. Not really a team player."

"Surprisingly, I'm not surprised."

"She was good at what she did though. Maybe too good. She was my personal trainer for a while. Taught me how to fight, and really… how far my patience could be stretched. None of that really mattered though, not when you think about what she had _truly_ done for us. For me."

"You… really liked her didn't you?"

Raising her eyebrows at Rydgea's correct assessment, Tifa smiled, "What gave me away?"

"You just had that look. I can tell." He grinned, "It's good to know that Sergeant Farron wasn't all that she's made to seem."

"Like a cold efficient robot?"

"Spot on." He winked, "She had always been touted to be the military ideal, but truthfully, I think that's wrong. After what she had done in the Purge- uh… do you know about that or…"

"I've heard stories." Tifa answered carefully. She's heard it from Lebreau, Hope, Fang, Sazh, and Vanille. This would be the first time she's getting the general view from a regular citizen.

"I'm sure your stories definitely have an insider's view, if you get what I mean." Rydgea began, as if he had read her mind, "She did some… horrible stuff. Killed a lot of innocents too."

Tifa sucked in a deep breath and knew she would have to play this differently, "Are there even innocents in a situation like that?" Tifa questioned, "Weren't they all?"

"Exactly." Rydgea concurred grimly, "It was just mass murder. There's a reason why it was called the Bodhum Genocide. I was surprised when I found out that Lightning participated in it. I wondered why she'd even agree to help the PSICOM, but I guess she would've been killed if she hadn't. _Purged_ like the rest of them."

"It wasn't like that." Tifa quickly stopped him, and took offense on Lightning's behalf. It sounded as if he thought Lightning was the type to sacrifice those important to her for her own benefit. He couldn't be anymore wrong. "Jihl had leverage against her and…" She hardly knew the man, and Tifa reasoned that telling him the truth of the matter would be a terrible idea. Sacrificing her hometown and everyone in it for her sister's benefit didn't sound any better than if she had done it for her own.

"Again, why am I not surprised." Rydgea huffed, "Of all the grubby hands to get a hold of Sergeant Farron first, it just _had_ to be Colonel Nabaat. The undisputed talent of the century to get a hold of the _Bodhum_ _Blitz_. Frankly, we all should've seen it coming."

"Bodhum Blitz?"

He smiled, " _Way_ back then, it was the Bodhum Blitz making headlines. I always imagined myself, and my handsome mug, doing great things and getting all the ladies. Nah, you're the only one for me." Tifa held her breath, much too taken aback by his cringe-worthy lines to make a proper comeback. "Wind back the time to when I was eighteen and even more handsome, I had not only my looks, but I was the top of my year. They invited me to show off my skills at the Coliseum and to travel straight down the road to success. I'm not saying I'm doing bad now, and I can certainly afford dinner for the both of us." Again, Tifa just gave him a look of mild discomfort and he forged on, "The thing is, cadets graduating with distinction in their studies and field work get invited to this celebration. You go there to show off, make a name for yourself, and network with military big names. Highest ranking officials; PSICOM Colonels, Lieutenant Colonels, GC Generals, Lieutenant Generals, they were all there. It's a great honor, the _greatest_ to a cadet. Everyone works hard to get there, so that's why there was a huge wave when a thirteen year-old _girl_ was there. I'm not being sexist but she definitely didn't look like she belonged."

"Lightning?"

"Kaching!" Rydgea nodded, "Got that right. I thought it was just the Bodhum Security Regiment and their usual antics. Their Lieutenant, Lieutenant Amodar, had quite the reputation for being overly enthusiastic about stuff. A really cheery guy, and you wouldn't meet anyone nicer. Though people also thought that meant he wasn't the best judge for talent since he thought that everyone was special in their own way. The Bodhum cadets always had a reputation of being rowdy, cause, y'know, they're from a _resort_ city. How dangerous could that place get? They kept calling her the 'Bodhum Blitz' and acted as if she was their mascot. They also never ranked really high compared to top cadets from other areas. She definitely had things working against her, even if she was merely a spectator. Then she had to do something stupid to draw even more attention to herself." Rydgea laughed at the memory, "A thirteen year-old girl, walking out onto the revered Coliseum ground to fight a PSICOM peacekeeper. Turns out it wasn't a peacekeeper but a gorgonopsid. I remember thinking that the battle simulator controller must've had something against her. Not even actual graduating cadets can take on a gorgonopsid without backup. Then, _then_ she had to show us all up."

"She defeated it?"

"Not only. At first, it looked like she was in serious trouble. Then she blasts it with magic. Like, _crazy_ magic. I was sitting in the stands that day, so I got a pretty close up view. She destroyed the battlefield and launched a thundaga strong enough to put the barriers protecting the viewers down for a few minutes. Everyone thought the worse; that Lieutenant Amodar had authorized the use of such a dangerous mana drive to a thirteen year-old kid."

"Lightning doesn't use mana drives though."

"Yeah, but we only found out _way_ later." Rydgea shrugged, "I'm guessing that's when Colonel Nabaat first saw her because there were rumors that she was the one that pitted the gorgonopsid against Farron. She disappeared off the radar for about two years until the Bodhum Genocide started. A lot of people died, even the famous Lieutenant Amodar. Sergeant Farron though, or Lightning as people began to call her, was suddenly Colonel Nabaat's protégé; her genius child that she cultivated during the Purge. After that dark spot in history, I heard that Lightning was transferred into Eden's own PSICOM cadet school where she finished the rest of her studies under 'specialized' and strict supervision of the Colonel herself. That's when the conspiracy theories and controversies _really_ fired up. There was some backlash from the Purge, and people were accusing the Colonel of mass murder. Then, as if she could shut everyone up, Colonel Nabaat began cleaning up Cocoon like she was spring cleaning, and she was adamant about telling everyone how _her_ Lightning was taking down Cocoon's worst criminals. The bad ones are taken in, but the _really_ bad ones just magically disappear. They show up eventually… dead."

Tifa feels her throat dry. That's right. Killing had been something Lightning has always done. The soldier's words from a distant past played in her mind, and she could nearly see Lightning in front of her, fiddling with her blue survival knife, _"I've taken many lives. Eventually, I lost track and then I just stopped trying anymore. Corneo's just another addition to that long list… it makes no difference to me."_ What made her think that Lightning, the Goddess, would be any different? Because she's a Goddess and that meant that she would protect indiscriminately? How could Tifa differentiate between killings? When did she ever have the right to say who deserved to die and who didn't? Why was killing Scarlet, Heidegger, and Palmer easier to accept than killing those squashed by the plate? Putting her own personal biases aside, Tifa knew that she had no right. Just as Lightning has no right. The soldier – the _fragment_ – had never put herself in that position to judge. The people she killed during the Purge, and all those – _"I've put a bullet to serial killers, hired hitmen, crime and drug lords… I've murdered men, women, and children; all at a single, simple, pull of a trigger or press of a button."_ – they were all people to Lightning, just… people that didn't worth any more or any less. Tifa wanted to laugh at herself now that she could see how far her idealism had taken her. To Lightning, people were her tools, just like how she was equally their tool. There were no inflated beliefs about what heroes ought to be, and only now could Tifa begin to understand why the pink haired woman had always been so vehemently against the mere concept of a hero. The Goddess stripped everyone down to their barest forms, disregarded the best and the worst of a person, and fought her war like that. They were her disposable pawns. Then what about Serah though? What about Fang and the others? What about… _"I never wanted you to fight."_ Tifa could still feel the warmth of Lightning's hand that lingered above her cheek. She had been so disgusted with Lightning then that she was prepared to slap Lightning's hand away if she had dared touch her, but now Tifa _wanted_ that touch. Why did Lighting say all that she did to make Tifa angry with her? _"Other than the fact that I'm Etro?"_

"I was surprised," Rydgea continued, completely unaware of Tifa's inner turmoil, "I was _damn_ surprised when Lightning somehow ended up under General Raines' command rather than Colonel Nabaat's after graduation. Had enough of mama bear? Run to papa bear."

"You can't fight and win thinking about everyone you can save, you think about how you can win with the least sacrifices."

"Hm?"

Tifa shook her head, "Just something Lightning said to me."

"I don't know her personally, but after the Bodhum Genocide, I think it sounds like something she'd say."

Tifa allowed his words to hang between them for a brief moment of silence before she looked to him with a grateful smile, "Thank you."

"What are you thanking me for?" Rydgea tilted his head in confusion, "But… if you really want to thank me, how about dinner?"

Tifa laughed and rolled her eyes, "Sorry, I don't think I can agree in good conscience." Without him realizing, or maybe he just didn't really care, Tifa made her way towards the GC airship.

"Come on, it'd be a celebration for catching Sergeant Farron's imposter. You, and me-"

"Cloud and Aerith? They helped too."

"Cloud and Aerith if that makes you happy." Rydgea swiftly agreed, "I have to meet the new pretty brunette too."

"You're insufferable."

"Didn't I tell you that I have eyes for you only? Gotta meet and thank the girl who took Cloud off of your hands."

"I already have my hands occupied somewhere else."

"Is that me? Cause I can't really feel it. Wanna try again?"

Now, Tifa drew the line there. Giving Rydgea an unimpressed look, the fighter rested her palm against the cold steel of the GC airship, "You know I don't appreciate-"

"Sorry, I'm sorry. Just… got a little excited."

"It's okay, but in return… can I speak with her?"

"Can't do. Raines specifically ordered me not to-" As if summoned, the said man stormed into the hangar with Barret, Cloud and Aerith hot on his trail.

"DAMN IT RAINES!" Barret's voice suddenly echoed loudly in the hangar. "I'M NOT DONE-"

"You've said what you needed to say." Raines interrupted angrily, as angry as Tifa had ever seen him. "Might I remind you that _my_ men were the ones to apprehend the Turks."

"We had a deal-"

"And the deal sometimes doesn't go through." Raines said, but Barret matched him step-by-step.

"You think I don't know what you're doing? Going behind my back to deal with Wutai and all that shit! What about the goddamn operation that blew up my highway!? Or how half of my men aren't even _my_ men!"

"That's my problem?" Raines stopped abruptly, "It's not my fault that you failed to keep a closer eye on your subordinates. Or should I say that they're the ones that really understand who is at power here?"

"You hand over the Turks, and we'll hand over Lightning-"

"The _imposter-_ "

"I don't give a flying fuck! Hand over the Turks and then we'll hand over Lightning." Barret demanded.

"You've already _handed_ Lightning over." Raines reminded them before motioning for Rydgea, "We're leaving."

"Sir yes sir!" Even the usual cheery brunette could tell how irate his usual calm boss was and didn't argue, but he did take an extra second to wink to Tifa before darting off.

"Wait-" Tifa intercepted Raines.

"Tifa, step aside."

"I'm not going to stop you from taking Lightning."

"The _imposter_." Raines corrected, narrowing his eyes dangerously.

"Just let me talk to her for a moment. You're not the only one that lost important people because of her." Tifa argued, "You know how important Lightning was to me. I just want to tell her something."

"You think anything you'd say would mean something to that murderer?"

"I know. _Please_. Just five minutes. Two then-"

"Five. That's all." Raines said stiffly, "Follow me."

"Hey-" Barret started, but Tifa looked back to the three of them and shook her head.

"Let it be." Cloud said, resting a hand on the AVALANCHE leader's shoulder while Aerith gave her an encouraging nod. Tifa followed Raines into and through the medium sized airship to a detainment cell where Lightning sat.

He entered a few digits into the number pad and the door swooshed open. "Five minutes." Raines reminded her, "I'll send someone to escort you off the airship then."

"Thank you." Tifa said, stepping into the detainment cell before the door was locked behind her. She quickly looked around the room, wondering if there were any cameras and decided to play it safe regardless. Lightning didn't look at her when she approached, and Tifa couldn't decide if she was just playing her role as the imposter, or if she didn't want to look into Tifa's eyes after what was said between them earlier. "I'm angry at you," Tifa said, "but I don't hate you. Everyone has their own reasons for doing things, and I'm sure the reasons you'd give are cold and cruel. You're a liar, and a hypocrite, but I meant what I had said… I still mean it." Dropping her voice so that it wasn't above a whisper, "I trust you." For the rest of the five minutes, Tifa just leaned back against the wall of the detainment cell and stared at Lightning. The azure blue eyes were watching her too, as if they were communicating thousands and thousands of words that neither could really understand. For what it was worth though, the rosette's eyes had lost the slightest edge, and softened just a smidge. That was enough for Tifa.

Raines, as promised, sent someone to escort her out, but when she saw that it was Rydgea, she wasn't surprised. He probably even volunteered for the task. "Done?" Rydgea asked as he opened the detainment cell's door. "I wouldn't mind taking you as my prisoner, but I'd rather arrange for a more comfortable room then."

"Can't keep it in your pants can you?" Lightning remarked acidly before Tifa could respond.

"You-" Rydgea started, but Tifa calmed him down with a hand to his arm. Lightning's eyes narrowed at the contact as if she could shoot laser beams out of her eyes.

"You really have a way with words don't you?" Tifa asked, "If I didn't know better, I'd think you were jealous."

"It's a good thing that you know better then." Lightning responded curtly. Although Tifa kept a straight face on, she was grinning internally like a child given candy. That was as close to an admittance that she'd get, so Tifa was willing to take it and run as far as she could with it. She left with Rydgea, not really listening to his rambles about his dinner plans of a would-be date if she actually agreed. Returning to Cloud, Aerith, and a deeply frowning Barret, Tifa watched as the GC airship lifted and departed.

"Don't worry about it Barret." Cloud said, "Lightning's got it covered. Raines won't know what hit him."

"That is, _if_ Lightning is planning on hitting him." Aerith hummed.

"I damn sure hope she does!" Barret roared, "Sock his face hard enough to break it in half! That lying bastard."

Releasing a deep breath, Tifa stretched, "I guess… this is down time huh?"

"Feels like it. There's nothing much we can do." Aerith agreed before her eyes lit up with excitement, "Oh! Lightning told me that you opened a bar here? I want to see it!"

"Of course." Tifa smiled broadly. The prospect of showing her best friend what she and Cloud had built for themselves was something she was more than happy to do. It didn't really feel like the Cetra had been missing for the last three years, but instead off on some sort of trip or vacation.

"Sheesh, you guys go have your fun." Barret groaned, "Just make sure you do it quietly. Marlene and Denzel are asleep-"

"You mean they're home?"

"Where else would they-"

"They're not here?! You left them alone! In the middle of the night!" Tifa glared at Barret, "That's irresponsible!" The fighter was absolutely sure that Lightning wouldn't approve of this.

"T-They're asleep!" Barret backed away, "I stayed with them until then! It's not my fault that Raines decide to come in the middle of the night! We used to leave Marlene-"

"That's because we had no choice!"

"I made sure the door was locked though!"

With one hand held up to Barret, and the other up to Tifa, Aerith stepped in-between them, "Okay, okay. Instead of arguing here, why don't we all just head home now? Problem solved."

"Then let's go." Tifa quickly nodded, and strode off swiftly.

"What's her problem?" Barret muttered.

"Beats me." Cloud shrugged.

Rolling her eyes at the two men, Aerith pushed them forward, "Let's go before Tifa goes into 'mom' mode on us too."

"Let's go!" Tifa yelled at them from the door leading out of the hangar. The walk home was pleasant, filled with everyone trying to get their fix in explaining the new city to Aerith. Once they arrived at the bar though, they let Tifa do the introductions, "Welcome to Seventh Heaven." Tifa announced proudly, opening the door to let Aerith in first before everyone else followed duly. She led the brunette through the bar on the ground floor, up past Cloud's office for his Delivery Service, and into the main living area. "Barret…" Tifa narrowed her eyes on the man who seemed all too eager to shy away from her, "This place is a mess." Plastic and cardboard wrappers for prepackaged food were all over the place, so were cans of pop and juices. Bags of chips and other unhealthy snacks tumbled out of the overflowing garbage bin.

"I guess… I shoulda cleaned up a little huh?"

"We can leave it for tomorrow." Aerith smiled gently, smoothing Tifa's subtle anger away, "I'll help. We're all tired so let's go at this once we get a few hours' worth of sleep. Sound good? Oh! We can have a sleep over! It'll be just like what we used to do in Midgar!" Everyone was shuffled off, thanks to the Cetra's interference. After showing Aerith where everything was in the washroom, Tifa retreated back into her room while the brunette took her shower and fell onto her bed. It was nice to have a bed again, but _nothing_ compared to her own bed and her own house. She must've drifted off, because Aerith had to wake up her up and order her to take a shower. In her sleep deprived state, Tifa went through the motions of taking a shower and brushing her teeth, but when she re-entered her room to see Aerith happily slumbering away already, she suddenly didn't feel all that tired. Happiness tickled her until she was warm, seeing that Aerith was finally _home_ now. If only Lightning were here, rather than in that uncomfortable detainment cell. Although, Tifa laughs quietly to herself, she'd probably make Lightning sleep by that small space beside her door just for old times' sake. Her attention fell onto her bedside drawer, and with a swell of bittersweet emotions bursting, Tifa pulled it open and dug inside. She pulled out the case that held the gloves with feint technology embedded in them that Lightning had gifted her with, and then the small velvet box that Tifa had bought to house her heart. It snapped open smoothly, and Tifa traced her finger against the cold silver before lifting the lightning shaped pendant from its comfy confines. She had taken it off in one of the darkest times of her life, but she has found purpose again. She found Lightning again. It was cool against the skin of her chest, but it was a welcomed weight to carry. Resting down onto the bed, Tifa knew she wasn't going to get much sleep tonight. She laid there with the pendant held firmly in her hands, staring at the space beside her door. A silly smile played on her lips.

…

It was white. No. Grey. It was whitish grey, or greyish white. Kind of silvery. Like marble, but not really. Fake marble? Lifting one of her chained feet up, Lightning jabbed the heel of her boot and listened to the sound it made. Definitely steel. So a greyish white steel that looked like fake marble. Why did she care? Rolling her head back, she stared at the lights hanging above and counted them again, for the thirteenth time. She had felt it the moment they entered Pulse even though there were no windows or any sort of travel update. It was like a sixth sense; a small little tickle to her brain. There were countless things she could do now, such as breaking out, or breaking out, or… really, breaking out. Yet, Lightning chose none of the options no matter how tempting it was. Preferably, she'd play her role as prisoner until she figures out where Tseng and Elena are. Since she was stuck here, then she may as well make herself comfortable. Her hand cuffs came off easily with a burst of chaos energy, as did the cuffs on her feet as well. As for the collar they made her wear, she tore it off and tossed it to the ground. As long as she stayed in her detainment cell, she wasn't _technically_ breaking out. Tossing her feet up onto the bench, Lightning laid down with her hands held behind her head as a makeshift pillow. She closed her eyes, although sleep never found her. She wasn't allowed to sleep as the Goddess. In about a little less than an hour, she had her first visitors, and it was a very unhappy and weary Rydgea flanked with three GC soldiers. He was surprisingly brave, because he entered her cell. Perhaps his bravery came with numbers and the guns they were carrying. "I'm not even going to ask how you broke out of those-" He said and Lightning sighed, not bothered to even open her eyes. "I'm talking to you."

"No shit." His footsteps were quick and punctuated with anger before she felt something metal jab her throat. Peeking one eye open, Lightning scoffed, "Nice gun."

"Shut. Up. And. Get. Up."

"Or what?" Lightning asked, "You're going to shoot me? Yes, I'm absolutely terrified." This was strange, because she usually wouldn't bother antagonizing small fry, but for Rydgea, she'd make the special effort to grate his nerves. Of course, it had nothing to do with his disgustingly shameless attempts at wooing Tifa. It had absolutely nothing to do with it… Not _that_ much anyways. He re-aimed and shot right past her neck and into the bed.

"I said-"

"I'm not deaf." He moved his gun again, but before he could hold it to her forehead, she snatched it and held it firmly with the barrel of the gun pressed against the palm of her hand. She finally rose, "Shoot. I dare you." A gunshot exploded, but there was a lot less blood and a lot less screaming. Rydgea staggered back, the gun leaving Lightning's unscathed palm where the bullet fell to the ground with a soft clink.

"W-What _are_ you?"

"None of your business." Lightning sighed, rising to her feet before she walked towards the opened cell door.

"D-Don't move! Or else-"

"Or else what? You're going to shoot me? I thought I told Raines not to bother me if he's not going to be agreeable. Guess I need to remind him."

"Wait-" She didn't make any grand exit. She simply stepped out of the cell and closed the door behind her, locking the stunned Rydgea and the soldiers inside. Ignoring their yells, she made her way through the airship and left any soldier unfortunate enough to cross her path unconscious. Stepping into the bridge, she could see that they were beginning their descent towards the Academy while Raines appeared too pre-occupied where he was, standing by the pilot.

"We can't seem to contact base, but they've prepared us for landing." Raines spoke, assuming that it was Rydgea who had walked in, "How is the prisoner?"

"Peachy. Didn't know you cared."

The GC General whipped around, eyes wide, while every available soldier there pointed their guns at her. "How did you-"

Lightning's eyes didn't stay on Raines for long, and her expression darkened considerably at what she saw behind him through the windows of the airship. With a streak of crimson light, her blade appeared in her hand, "Why don't we focus on the important issue at hand. I think I know why you can't contact base."

"What?" Raines shifted, and glanced back over his shoulder. What he saw made him forget about Lightning for a moment, his attention too lost in the burning wreckage blazing in the hangar as it opened to receive them, and too horrified at the mutilated bodies of his soldiers sunken in pools of blood. In the middle of it all stood a single man. Long silver hair, black leathers, with a sickening smirk on his lips. There was an abnormal flash of light originating from his hand, and Raines realized too late that it was an air slash speeding his way. A misty darkness fluttered past him, and in a blink of an eye, Lightning suddenly appeared outside of the airship and redirected the blow upwards. She landed on the front glass for the briefest moment before kicking off with enough force to crack the entire surface of the window and launched herself directly at Sephiroth. Her blade met the ground where he had been standing in an explosive impact, before she pursued without a moment wasted. He merely dodged, because he seemed intent on forcing her to listen to his typical dramatic bad guy spiel again.

"This is it? The Goddess in her own domain would surely put up a greater challenge." Sephiroth smirked, kicking off into the air as a black wing spread from his back to keep him aloft. "A test…" he flourished his hand as if to bring her attention to the senseless slaughter of men and women alike, "…if you will."

"A _test_?" Lightning hissed, "And what the hell are you testing?"

"Curious?" He chuckled, "You'll see for yourself soon enough." In a heartbeat, Sephiroth flew straight for the GC airship that was just beginning to change its course. Lightning leapt off the ground with a powerful kick, intercepting him in a streak of light to catch his Masamune with her own blade, but he exploited his speed and strength and sent her crashing back against the pilot's window of the airship. The glass further cracked from the impact, and she barely slipped away before he had thrust his sword forward piercing where she had been moments ago. Lightning didn't waste a second to repel him, and scowled when he pulled back with a trail of blood following. Clearly, the pilot couldn't escape his demise. The transport swerved sharply and out of control, before she could see another GC soldier rush to the steering.

One of the disadvantages of being able to fly was that he could be a serious pain in the ass. "Damn it!" The left wing of the transport suddenly exploded before Sephiroth swooped up from beneath and sent another air slash down towards the right wing to sever it from the rest of its metal body. Throwing her arm forward, Lightning unleashed a blizzaga, sending the spell hurling towards the projected trajectory of the crashing ship. Ice lanced out, catching the airship in its cold jaws to keep it from colliding with the rest of the burning debris in the hangar.

"They are a burden." Lightning whipped around just in the knick of time to push the Masamune that came swiping in directly towards her waist with her shield before the chaos exploded from her where she stood. They reached out like tendrils, or hands of the starved, arching out in a misty web in attempts to ensnare the bird. For a man his size and height, he was irritatingly agile. He slipped away after some impressive maneuvering, and hovered with a mocking look of amusement in his slit green eyes, "I shall show you, what you stand to lose." A circular light glowed in the center of his forearm, radiating out to his palm. He held his hand outwards towards the sky visible from the open hangar before launching a ball of light speeding up into the clouds. Like a whirlpool, the clouds above swirled ominously and darkened. It dipped like a funnel and at the end, it burst open. No matter how many different Bahumuts she's seen, namely two, they all looked relatively similar. Her gut twisted, but she made sure to keep her expression schooled when Bahumut SIN soared out of her view. The sounds of explosions and destruction reached her ears, her grip tightened around her blade immensely, but Lightning didn't budge even as the summon began to wreak havoc in the city. Sephiroth smirked down at her as if victory was already at hand, "Do you stay? Or… go and save as many as you can?"

As to make it worse, the emergency hatch of the transport that had taken her here cracked open and she could hear the soldiers talking from inside, "Damn it… Here, it's open." The metal groaned, and with a pneumatic hiss, it pushed open. "I'll go check things out first-"

Sephiroth's smirk widened. "No! Don't-" Lightning yelled, but it was too late.

With one smooth arc of his blade, he sent an slash straight down and the fool who thought it safe met his swift demise. He couldn't even let out a scream, and all she could hear were the other panicked voices of the GC troops scampering back when one of their comrades was reduced to nothing but a rain of blood. "Who do you save?" Sephiroth asked with a chuckle.

"I'm going to take you down first!" Lightning launched herself at him, throwing all of her anger behind the blow. He flew upwards and out of the hangar with Lightning in pursuit. The moment she stepped out into the clearing, she could hear Bahumut's piercing roars that shook through the air, the high pitched wails of sirens, and the crumble and cracks of cement, steel, and glass. She didn't dare pull her eyes away from Sephiroth to survey the havoc. While he had the ease of movement and flight, she made use of her portals. There was no time to waste though, not when civilians were being slaughtered, and now that the main GC base is in no condition to respond, the defense is left to the smaller scattered squadrons.

Every second counted.

Materializing the pink rose crystal in the center of her palm, Lightning teleported above Sephiroth, free-falling down to bring her blade crashing against his. They fell from the sky, exchanging blows, until they reached the ground. The floor cracked beneath their impact, and Sephiroth wasted no time thrusting the Masamune straight towards Lightning's head. She tilted her head to the side, allowing it the pass so closely that it sliced her cheek before she swiped at his torso with every intent of severing him in half. He lurched back, allowing the tip to skim over his abdomen before catching her attack with his blade once again. "Who _can_ you save?" He asked, given the briefest moment until Lightning repelled.

"I'm not here to save people." Lightning gritted out, hurling the crystal towards him before she sprinted after it. She knew full well that he could dodge it, but she made good of her attack and shattered the crystal with a swift slash. He lounged towards her, but before he could follow through with his attack, six bright luminescent circles spun brightly surrounding her. "I'm here to take you down." The summon circles grew brighter and brighter until it blinded the entire area momentarily. She charged after Sephiroth again, while the six eidolons made their way towards Bahumut SIN. In her midst, she left trails of gold and black fluttering after her. It congregated, dancing more frantically as the fight drew on until it stormed around them in an enormous chaos infusion. With one great beat of his wing, Sephiroth shot upwards, breaking through the storm. "But you know what?" Lightning suddenly appeared right above him again, this time, much faster than before. She dropped in a blitz of crimson light, bringing her blade down like divine judgement. He barely caught it, but it still launched him crashing back down towards the ground to completely shatter it. It collapsed down onto the lower level where the mid-zone highways ran. Cars swerved, crashing into one another in chaos. As the dust cleared, Sephiroth was already on his feet again, but Lightning appeared right behind him, "You're on my turf. To think… that you'd come here yourself." He blocked by bringing his Masamune back in time to defends his back before kicking off into the air.

He merely shrugged, "As I said, a test. This all but confirmed a suspicion that I have been… entertaining."

"Entertaining for three goddamn years?" Lightning retorted, "I'll take you out now, and kill two birds with one stone."

"Perhaps… next time."

"You-" She was just about to give chase before a car ran blindly. It crashed straight into her, but rather than being tossed from the collision, Lightning didn't move an inch. The metal bent all around her, before the vehicle exploded. The portal opened where Lightning stepped out a few feet from the burning wreckage. In her arm was the unconscious driver of the vehicle, which she dropped unceremoniously to the ground. When she looked around, Sephiroth was already nowhere in sight. "Damn it." Despite the sound of the summons' battle still ongoing in the distant, a burst of panicked voices reached her ears. For the first time, Lightning noticed the people that had scrambled out of their mangled cars and where now staring at her with fear permanently etched onto their faces. She left in a portal that took her straight back into the midst of the fight, and even without saying anything, all of her summons quickly retreated. In one hand, she held her open palm forward before the double scythe came to existence. It spun, and in a brilliant blast of light, the beam of pure energy pierced straight through Bahamut SIN. The beast roared as it fell, toppling to the ground in a heap of burning blue flames.

Lightning released a heavy breath, climbing the heaps of wreckage to get a better view of the damage. She knew the death count was high having sensed the number of souls that awaited Etro's Gate increase during her entire skirmish with Sephiroth. The main city center, mostly anywhere within the vicinity of the Academy and the Academy itself was in a state of complete disrepair. No – this part of the city has been reduced to nothing but rubble. Her hands clenched into fists at her side, but there was nothing for her to do. Teleporting herself to the entrance of the Academy, Lightning looked on grimly. Raines found his way through the death and destruction of the Academy, no doubt already reeling from the countless deaths of his soldiers. The moment he saw the destroyed city razed to the ground, he just stood absolutely still. His eyes were wide with horror, and his mouth unhinged with shock. He just stood there. Didn't move. Just… stood there.

"You…" The Goddess turned and narrowed her eyes on Rydgea approaching her with a gun, "You did this! Y-You and that man!" Gunfire erupted as he unloaded his entire magazine at her. She disappeared in a blink of an eye to reappear right beside him. Grabbing the barrel of the gun, Lightning twisted it away from his hands before jabbing ruinaga into his gut. It sent him crashing away from her, but she made the distance before he could even get up and slammed the barrel of his gun into his face.

"You better shut up before I decide to ram your gun down your throat." Lightning hissed menacingly, "Believe me, I'm actually going to enjoy doing that."

"Stop!" She looked over her shoulder to see Raines, having snapped out of his shock due to their little bout. He approached, hesitated, and froze again. A thousand and more questions could be seen storming in his pained eyes.

…

Tifa let out a mighty yawn, rising from her bed and stretched like a cat. Surprisingly, she fell asleep and seeing that Aerith was nowhere in sight, the fighter simply assumed that the brunette was exploring their little house. Padding to the washroom, she took her shower all in a sleepy daze, and only until she was standing in front of the mirror did she finally wake up a little. Her attention focused in on the necklace that has found its home around her neck, and she traced the cool silver with her fingers. Beginning an internal count of the days until she would see Lightning again, Tifa hummed the same tune she had played on the piano in Yusnaan as she dressed. She didn't bother concealing the happy little hop in her steps as she jogged down into the main living room. She woke up to a beautiful day, and it felt as if the day could only get better. Even the Planet seemed to agree with her because, by coincidence, Cloud and Aerith returned. "Good morning!" Tifa greeted, smiling at the idea of having breakfast with her closest friends. It would be the first time she'd cook for Aerith here.

"You mean good afternoon?" Aerith laughed, "Someone definitely got her beauty sleep."

Rolling her eyes, Tifa found herself back behind the kitchen counter and began digging through what her fridge had to offer. "So what's for breakfast? Or lunch?" Tifa asked.

"What does the chef say?" Aerith returned.

"What does the fridge say?" Tifa bickered playfully, "It says… sausages, pizza, and a lot of chicken wings."

"It says Barret." Aerith laughed.

Digging out the pizza, Tifa set it on the counter and preheated the oven, "So where did you two go?"

"We dropped off Marlene and Denzel at school this morning," Aerith began, "then Cloud just showed me around the city. Barret's already gone back to the base."

"And I'm the last one awake." Tifa summed.

"That's rare." Cloud commented, earning a dry look from the fighter. He chuckled as he walked towards the countertop radio and flicked it on, "It's true. You're always the first one up."

"And for a good reason." Tifa began shuffling through her cupboards and paused when she saw the Bacchus Brew stuffed inside with her plates and bowls. "At least he put them away…" Pulling the two bottles out, Tifa shuffled over to the actual designated cupboard where she kept her alcohol.

"So when are you going to share those?" Aerith asked, moving to stand beside the fighter as she reorganized the bottles to make more room.

"When there's a reason to?"

"I'm back aren't I? Isn't that enough-"

"Shh."

Both women blinked at each other, and turned their frowns toward the blond man who had dared hush them. Cloud though, was bent over the radio before he straightened his back and cranked up the volume. "What?" Tifa crossed arms and raised a playful eyebrow, "Another one of your trivia talk shows is on?"

"No." He breathed lowly, his barren voice instantly a cause of worry, "There's a situation in Academia. A serious situation."

* * *

 **Alrighty! Hope you enjoyed!**

 **Oh, and the bit about the Bodhum Blitz (what Rydgea told Tifa) is from Somnium Innocentiae rather than the usual Fictus Memoriae references.**


	23. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer: I do not own FF7 or FF13.**

* * *

The sun was high, the sky as blue as can be, and there wasn't a single cloud in sight. If she only focused on the distance, then there was nothing to hate about the breathtaking sight before her, yet if she turns her eyes downwards, what she sees is breathtaking in an entirely different manner. What Tifa saw was wreckage, ruin, and destruction. It hadn't been so long ago, a few days at best since she was last here before learning all about Nova Chrysalia and the truth about Lightning's existence, but to her it felt like eons ago. So much has changed in such a short time, and she was increasingly becoming more inclined to think that time had nothing to do with the magnitude of change one person could experience. All it took was a few seconds for the plate to fall and destroy what meager lives of those who lived in the Sector Seven slums, it took a few seconds for Lightning and Aerith to walk out of their lives and back into it, and seeing what has become of Academia made Tifa wonder how fast things had changed here. A moment for the beast to appear, a moment for it to rip the city to shreds, and just a moment for thousands of people to die. Tifa figured that people were so obsessed with time because it always meant that it was a countdown to something, whether it brought about a good end or a bad. The Academia that she had grown familiar with, the one she wandered and lived in for the period of time she had trained with the Guardian Corps, and the city that has come to represent a stage of her life that she thought was bitter but sweet, resembled nothing but broken steel, glass, and metal. The outer areas of the city looked unaffected, but the central hub where everything took place was gone. The fires have been put out, but Tifa could still see the black scorch marks all over the place, alongside the bright neon orange pylons and flashing yellow signs that barricaded the more unstable and dangerous areas. As the transport landed, Tifa glanced at Aerith and Cloud who shared the same grim look. They had came with the rescue and aid teams Barret had sent off immediately after hearing of the attack on Academia, and even though none of them brought it up, it was certain that this had something to do with Lightning. Was this Lightning's doing? Tifa wanted to slap herself for thinking that. Lightning's not a murderer, and she had no reason to do this. Why would she even entertain the slim, miniscule possibility that she would – _because she dropped the plate_. Tifa clenched her fists, not even noticing the leather of the feint gloves cracking beneath the stretch. Before she knew it, a hand rested over hers and gave her a small gentle squeeze. Aerith gave her the best smile she could muster, "It's hard… I know."

She knows. Tifa nodded, despite not feeling any calmer. How much did Aerith know? Did she know that it was Lightning who had dropped the plate? She… had killed Jessie, Biggs, and Wedge. She's – _good_. _She's trying to save the world._ The world… but how could she treat the lives of the people living in the world so callously? To not fight to save everyone – _she's Etro._ Like that was an excuse. Tifa didn't even know what that meant. Why would being Etro change anything? Releasing a heavy breath, Tifa rested her forehead against the cold window and internally berated herself. Thinking back to her thoughts, she wanted to gag at how idealistic she's become and how keen she was to force Lightning into some preconception she has. When had she started to do this? Wasn't this what Lightning hates? It's what everyone in Nova Chrysalia does to her, and Lightning _hates_ it. It was ever since Lightning revealed that she was the one that dropped the plate, when she shattered the illusion Tifa had of her so horribly. Tifa realizes that she had been judging Lightning subconsciously the entire time, but it wasn't anything she could change. It was who she was, it was who everyone was. People look and judge, and only after do they notice things that either prove or disprove their previous conceptions of people, places, and things. Yet it felt that Lightning was changing so quickly that Tifa had a hard time to keep up, and in truth, she didn't know what to feel. There are moments she doubts Lightning like she is now, and moments where she absolutely adores her. It felt as if Lightning was playing her, being everything that Tifa loves about her, and then doing or saying something that she knew Tifa would hate.

The transport landed with a soft bump, and everyone in the transport shuffled onto their feet as the hatch opened to let them out. They came with a total of seven large transports, each carrying fifty AVALANCHE soldiers. It was a stretch, and Barret barely avoided emptying out the main AVALANCHE base back in Edge. Seeing that the Academy resembled a mere shell of its original grandeur, it was no surprise that the GC forces had made a temporary base in a 'safe zone' sectioned away at the edge of where the destruction began to taper off. "Cloud, Tifa, Aerith." Raines' voice called out to them, and Tifa wasn't sure what to believe when he walked up to them as if nothing had happened. Although, even if he felt shattered, he couldn't show his weakness. Not when the people he so loyally protects are looking to him to lead in this difficult time, "Barret?"

Cloud spoke on all of their behalf, "He had some last minute issues to sort out back at Edge, but he'll be here shortly."

"Alright." Raines nodded before guiding them deeper into the safe zone to brief them, "The ground and buildings are still unstable in many areas, and our manpower is… stretched thin. The PSICOM and other GC units from Pulse and Cocoon have already sent reinforcements and aid, but despite their help our hospitals are already overflowing. We've had to transport patients to other cities."

"What can we do to help?"

"Search for survivors. Many are still missing, most likely trapped beneath the debris. We have an estimate but…"

"It's okay," Cloud said, "Is there a specific area you want us to go to?"

"You can go to the Grand Avenue. Some of my men are already there. Your help would be greatly appreciated."

"One more question. Where's Lightning?"

The slightest hint of emotion finally broke through Raines' otherwise stiff expression, but he expertly covered it up, "I do not know. Out and about. Occasionally, some survivors manage to wander here saying that a pink haired woman saved them from beneath the rubble using strange portals… but I suppose one Goddess can only do so much." It was immediately obvious that Lightning broke the truth to him, but it was hard to tell if he felt anything more than disbelief from his tone.

"Alright, then we'll head off. We've brought three hundred and fifty able bodied soldiers, medics included. We'll take fifty to the Grand Avenue, and you can assign the rest as you see fit."

"Thank you, once again." Raines said, bowing his head slightly before he headed towards the main body of the AVALANCHE soldiers. Knowing what they had to do, the trio and a group of fifty headed towards the general direction of the Grand Avenue. Tifa kept her eyes focused, but her attention wandered like a lost pup separated from the pack. Often, she would wonder where Lightning was but Tifa didn't ask. No one knew anyways. She didn't ask about their thoughts on what happened, because no one knew. She didn't ask about what everyone thought about Lightning as well, because she wanted to reach her own conclusion. When they arrived in the Grand Avenue, it didn't resemble what Tifa remembered in the slightest. The restaurants she liked to visit to steal some recipes, the stores she'd peer inside and contemplated if she could somehow get Lightning to buy something for her, or even the daycare – the daycare… Tifa's blood ran from her face at the realization and she broke away from the group without telling anyone. When she arrived, she already wanted to cry when she saw that the building above it had collapsed and completely squashed everything that was beneath. In front of it were a group of GC soldiers, and Tifa only recognized Rydgea down on his fours by a small dark crack in the ground. The cranks were already there, and so it told Tifa one thing. Survivors.

"Is there anything I can do to help?" Tifa asked as she rushed over, and Rydgea didn't hide any amount of surprise seeing her.

"Tifa!"

"Is there anything I can-" Her heart broke in two when she heard sobbing coming from beneath the wreckage. _Young_ sobbing.

"There's a child stuck in here." Rydgea said, watching her as she knelt down beside the crack. "We've got to insert the cranks to lift up the debris, and hopefully we should be able to bring her up."

Just as Rydgea had said, it really was a young girl. She had a small flash light, and her face was all dirty with dust and tears. "We _will_ be able to bring you up." Tifa corrected Rydgea, while speaking in the most comforting and gentle voice she could to the girl. She was probably as old as Marlene, if not younger. "Don't worry."

"I-I'm scared…" The young girl cried, "I want my mommy! I-I-"

Biting her lip, Tifa spoke to Rydgea, "I'll calm her down. Just… get the cranks in so we can get her out as soon as possible."

"Yeah, okay." He nodded, clambering onto his feet to help the other GC soldiers prepare the lift the wreckage.

Slipping her hand into the crack, Tifa reached in as far as she could, "Hey, can you reach me?" The young girl looked up at her, sniffling and reached upwards. Their fingertips brushed, and that was enough. Tifa kept her hand there, just so the girl could have the slightest human contact. If the building came down, Tifa was willing to lose her arm if it meant she could give even the slightest comfort. "We're gonna get you out of there, and we'll get you back to your mommy okay?"

"Mmm." The girl nodded.

"Now, we're gonna put some big machines in and they're going to be really loud and scary. It's going to be alright though. All it's going to do is lift up this big rock so we can get you out. Okay?"

"Okay…"

Lifting her head without removing her hand at all, Tifa nodded to Rydgea before he slipped the cranks in. "It's going to be scary, but we're all here. We're going to save you okay?"

"Okay…"

The cranks started, whirling loudly, and the debris above shook dangerously. There was a loud crack before the young girl began screaming frantically. "Stop! Stop!" Tifa yelled, holding her hand up to stop Rydgea. He did, but the girl didn't stop crying. Forcing herself closer, Tifa grasped the girl's hand fully, "It's okay, it's okay…." Tifa said softly, and waited until the crying stopped a bit more, "Hey, did you know? I've never told anyone this, so it's a secret."

"S-Secret?"

"Yes, a _big_ secret. None of my friends know. Not even my best friend. Y'know, my mom really, _really_ , liked the piano. I'd play it all the time when I was as old as you were. She loved it, so I loved it too… but one day… she went somewhere far away. She went across a mountain, so I tried following her. When I was climbing the mountain, there was… an old wooden bridge. It was _really_ old, and I remember being very scared, but if I could see my mom again, I would cross it."

"D-Did you?"

"I did," Tifa laughed softly, "but I fell because I wasn't very careful… and I was alone too. I hurt myself really badly, and I didn't tell my dad that I was climbing the mountain. The old bridge fell onto me, and I was trapped. Like you are. I was so scared… I thought no one would find me. But… here I am. My dad found me buried beneath all that wood, and he and his friends dug me out. Now, I want you to be brave. " Tightening her hand around the girl, Tifa smiled into the crack, "This big rock? This is going to be your scary bridge, and you're going to be me. You're going to be a lot careful though, and you're not alone. I'm here, all of these Guardian Corps heroes are here too. We're going to help you out, and you're going to be fine. Just like me."

"And just as beautiful!" Rydgea chimed in loudly from behind, to earn a small little giggle from the girl.

"Now remember, you're going to be brave. You're going to cross the bridge and find your mommy again. Okay?"

"Okay!"

Without Tifa's nod, the cranks began stirring again, and the cement began to lift. There were a few loud cracks and bangs, ones that made Tifa's heart pound rapidly in her chest. The opening was getting bigger and bigger until a single body could slip in. "Tifa." Rydgea patted her shoulder quickly for her to move to the side before he slipped in and lifted the young girl up. Tifa grabbed the girl, holding her firmly against herself before Rydgea climbed back out.

"Brave girl." Tifa murmured, gently stroking the young girl's head. Surprisingly, she wasn't crying even though her body trembled horribly. "You're really brave you know that?" Lifting her up safely in her arms, Tifa began to walk towards a safer area but the girl twisted in her arms and looked back towards the debris they had pulled her out of.

"My best friend is still there."

"Your best friend?" Tifa echoed, and sucked in a deep breath, "Did you… hear her? Was she talking to you?"

"No… but…"

Seating herself down with the girl nestled on her lap, Tifa attempted to wipe away some of the dirt staining her face, "Do you want to hear the ending of my story?" The young girl looked torn, looking back to the debris and then at Tifa before she nodded. "Remember how I said that I was looking for my mom? I didn't find her."

"You didn't?"

"No… I found out that she went somewhere far away. Farther… than what any mountain would take her, but... I know she's in a better place."

"You mean… she's dead?"

Tifa nodded, realizing that not even children and their innocence could be kept from the knowledge of death. It finds anyone and everyone, sooner or later. "Yes."

"Then… my friend… and… my teacher and…"

"I don't know. Maybe they're alive but we're not sure. We'll have to keep looking." The child didn't say anything, couldn't, and Tifa could see the tears well in her eyes and the grimace of trying to keep herself from crying again. She couldn't hold it back no matter what though, and she wrapped her hands firmly around Tifa's neck before she sobbed into her shoulder. Closing her eyes, Tifa held her and just did her best to offer whatever comfort she could. She sat there and watched as Rydgea continued searching through the debilitated daycare there, diving into the wreckage but emerging with nothing but grim shakes of his head. Hopefully, wherever Aerith and Cloud were, they were making better progress. Rising from where she was, she walked over to Rydgea, "I'm taking her back to the safe zone. I'm sure her parents… if they weren't caught in the attack, are looking for her."

"Yeah, thanks." He said, smiling a little at her as he brushed the dirt off of his clothes, "It's just… the restaurant I wanted to take you to was… here."

The very least she could give him was a small encouraging smile, "You'll just have to find another restaurant." Rolling her eyes at the boyish grin he had, Tifa began retracing her path. At times like these, everyone needed something to look forward to, just a little reminder that there are brighter days in the future when the present looked so grim. She talked to the girl about her parents, and told her small little stories of the time when she was young.

What stopped Tifa painfully was when the girl turned her doe eyed stare, watery with innocence lost, and asked her a very simply question. "Why did this happen?"

"Because…" Tifa started, "there are bad people in this world that do bad things… Maybe it's because they're lost, hurt, or because they're scared."

"Scared?"

The fighter nodded, "The most scary people, the meanest, the baddest people… are sometimes those that fall off their bridge."

"But…" The young girl pouted, "You fell off."

"But someone found and saved me. Someone helped." Tifa smiled, slowing her approach when she could see the safe zone up ahead. "Right now, a lot of people are scared and I have to help them because that's the right thing to do." Glancing at the GC soldier jogging towards them, Tifa allowed the girl to stand on her own two feet and knelt down to hold her hands, "Someone is going to come and take you back home to your mommy, and I want you to tell her how brave you were. There's nothing to be scared about, because there are people here that will help you." Waving at the girl being led away, Tifa laughed when she turned around and gave her a big bow in thanks. Tifa knew she couldn't save everyone, but she was going to try her hardest to save as many as she could. Even if it was only one life she could change for the better, Tifa still felt that everything she had said and done was worth it. A small little white lie wouldn't hurt, and the story she had told the girl was nearly entirely true if not for the fact that she had omitted telling her that Cloud had been with her. She had just re-entered the Grand Avenue area when she caught a flash of pink in the corner of her eye, and like a magnet all of her attention zoned in on it. "Light?" Tifa breathed, her heart rate picking up when she saw the unmistakable back of the said Goddess merely standing before a broken ledge hanging unsteadily over a deathly plummet. Completely forgetting that Lightning was perfectly capable of escaping any near death experience here in Pulse where her powers are nearly unlimited, Tifa was just about to call out to the woman to berate her on standing so dangerously close to the edge.

Before she could say anything though, someone had beat her to it. "I hope you're not planning on doing anything irrational." Aerith's voice called out to her, and for some reason, Tifa found herself darting back to hide behind a corner before either of the other two women would see her. The brunette walked straight up to Lightning and stood on the very edge as well. Tifa could only see their backs, and so she could only imagine their expressions to match their tone of voice. "Seeing that you're not a wanted criminal here, I'm guessing that this was Sephiroth." Tifa felt a heavy weight lift off of her chest at the same time guilt settled in its place. Of course Lightning would _never_ be responsible for this senseless slaughter… even if the fall of the Sector Seven plate was hardly sensible either. At least she had a shadow of a reason to do such a thing.

"He had already killed all the soldiers in the Academy when we arrived. Then he summoned Bahumut." Lightning said, her tone void of any discernable emotion. Yet, it was nearly monotonous. Usually, she'd still have that cutting or sarcastic undertone, but now that Tifa hears her speaking, she sounded almost like a robot. Aerith didn't say anything though, while Tifa was bursting with questions. The Cetra just remained silent and let Lightning do the speaking, "He asked me who I'm going to save… the people, or Raines and his small group on the transport."

"Do you regret your decision?"

"No." Lightning answered crisply, without missing a heartbeat. "Raines is more useful to me." Tifa's hands clenched at her sides, feeling her anger simmer at the pink haired woman's words. Did she even realize how many people died? People, young kids like the girl she had just saved; people with bright futures. It completely blew her mind about how calculating Lightning sounded and she saw it as a miracle that Aerith could remain so composed.

"I'm not going to say whether you're right or wrong." Aerith answered, but Tifa had detected the slightest hint of hesitation as if she was carefully weighing all of her words, "There's no right or wrong. You had to make a hard decision, and no matter what you'd choose, you would come out stuck in a difficult place."

"And would that change if I told you that I dropped the Sector Seven plate?"

Aerith's silence was enough proof to Tifa that the Cetra had no knowledge of that. Instead of reacting like how Tifa had though, Aerith just shifted slightly and repeated her question, "Do you regret you decision?"

Again, Lightning answered, "No."

"Lightning, I know that you have reasons for everything you do and it's because I believe in those reasons that I trust you as much as I do. I know that you can't regret your choices for all of our sakes but… I want you to know that I understand that this is hard for you." Aerith said, resting a hand on Lightning's bicep. Tifa closed her eyes and allowed Aerith's words to echo in her ears. She had always thought her patience meant something, in that it would somehow give her some insight in those she deals with, but it would never really hold any weight against genuine wisdom. It was a simple matter, and even if all of her classmates and friends never paid much attention during the anti-bullying talks in school, Tifa had thought she understood what it meant to 'stand in someone else's shoes'. Apparently not, since Lightning's shoes were just so _hard_ to stand in. Then, Aerith said something Tifa would never say, "Serah-"

"No." Lightning immediately interrupted, "I'm not going to get them involved in this."

"Serah asked me to try to persuade you."

"Did she ask _all_ of you?"

"She just wants to help-"

"She'll help by staying where she is." Lightning grunted gruffly.

"Lightning, you're not alone. We can all take care of ourselves. Don't you think that it's your turn to put a little more faith in us?" Aerith asked.

"I'm not going to argue with you about this."

"I'm not arguing. I'm just doing what I'm obligated to do because of a promise I made. I like to keep my word." The brunette stepped back, and nodded towards the fallen rubble, "I've said what I wanted to say. Is there anything you'd like to tell me?"

"No."

"Then I'm going to continue in the search efforts. I'll… leave you to your own devices."

"That's it?" Lightning twisted around, finally allowing Tifa a small glimpse of her stoic face. "I didn't think you'd let it drop so easily."

"You know me well." Aerith laughed softly, "I suppose there's no point telling you the same thing more than once. If I do, you'd just get annoyed with me. So… I'm giving you room. Think about it. I'll pester you another time."

Tifa ducked away when Aerith turned around fully and walked towards her general direction. It wasn't that she thought Aerith would take offense to the fact that she had eavesdropped on them, but she had a nagging feeling that Lightning wouldn't appreciate it. That woman had a strange sense of privacy about unspoken words that everyone knew of, yet never expressed verbally. Rather than taking her opportunity to approach Lightning though, Tifa chose to retreat to the ruins of the Grand Avenue and focus her attention on the rescue. In reality though, she didn't know what to say to Lightning. Not after hearing what Aerith had said. It felt as if there had always been a special bond between those two, ever since the very beginning. Aerith had always been the one Lightning would confide in first, and it was becoming obvious now that those two saw each other in a light that neither Cloud nor herself could fully comprehend. In a way, Tifa supposes, that the best person to approach Lightning about letting Serah fight would be Aerith. There was a distinctive way in how she could say something – something that Lightning would undoubtedly ignore or get irate over if said by anyone else – without suffering the consequences.

She returned to where the daycare was, but Rydgea was no longer in sight, so that left Tifa to wander and offer help wherever she could. Eventually, she came across Cloud and several other AVALANCHE members helping a young couple climb out of a fallen restaurant. "It seems like you're having better luck than I am." Tifa said, greeting the blond man with a small wave of her hand.

"The blast didn't damage this area as much." Cloud glanced around, "You couldn't find any survivors?"

Tifa shook her head, "There was a young girl. I took her back to the safe zone. The only thing I can do now is wish for the best."

"Yeah," he motioned for the rest of the AVALANCHE soldiers to move on without him, "have you seen Aerith? She was with me just a moment ago-"

"Speak of the devil and the devil will come." Aerith spoke out to them, wobbly climbing over a small hill of wreckage before Cloud was there to help at a moment's notice. "Though I guess that would be highly inappropriate to say at a time like this."

"Where did you go?" Cloud asked, releasing Aerith's hand only when he was sure she was on even ground, "Did you find more survivors?"

The fighter kept quiet, watching as Aerith pursued her lips thoughtfully, "I ran into Light."

"You-You ran into her?" Cloud immediately seemed to brighten up, "Where is she? Why didn't she come with you? What happened?"

"Yes. I don't know. I don't know. And, Sephiroth." Aerith counted off on her fingers.

"Sephiroth. Why am I not surprised." Cloud muttered darkly and crossed his arms firmly across his chest.

"Then… would you be surprised if I told you that Light is responsible for the fall of the Sector Seven plate?"

"The…" His voice faded, mouth dropping as if he failed to compute that revelation. It was human nature that emotions would be so multi-faceted, even the feeling or quality shared by many people took on different shades despite expressing fundamentally the same thing. Lightning's honesty is direct and forward, like a punch in the face. Tifa knew that she was awkward and shy, while Aerith's honesty was becoming more of a vieled honesty. Cloud's though, was for all to see. He wasn't tactless like Lightning, but he was bold. Tifa could see a million thoughts flash through his relatively calm face. "But… why would she… She saved us though. She fought off Sephiroth that time and-"

Now this was news to her. In hindsight, it was _very_ strange how she never wondered what had happened after she had lost consciousness after Sephiroth had stabbed her, but now Tifa was really curious. She always just assumed away that Lightning – the fragment – had found them after escaping Sephiroth through some miracle. "What?" Tifa asked, completely taking over the conversation.

"She fought off Sephiroth." Cloud repeated, "I never had the chance to tell you and after Fang and the others… I just couldn't."

Tifa could see the reasoning behind Cloud's silence. Knowing that her hate for the 'murderer' of her friends was the same person as the one who had physically saved her would've been hard to deal with. Especially when that person was the same person as the one who 'took' Lightning away from her. "She healed you too." Aerith added, "I'm sorry for not saying anything. You had more things to worry about in the aftermath of the fall of the plate so… I kept quiet. If she hadn't healed you, you would've died that day."

How could she have not known about something so important? Even so though, Tifa didn't want to imagine what she would've done with that information. She doubts it would've really changed her original perception of the 'murderer,' because in her mind, saving her life would not have meant anything. Not when her 'savior' would've taken her life in another way upon killing the Lightning that had come to mean the future to her. In fact, she probably would've felt even more resentment. "It's okay." Tifa breathed, "I understand."

"Tifa, I'm so sorry-"

"I'm serious. I understand why you never brought it up. Besides, it's not a memory I like to revisit anyways." When the concern in her friends' eyes never left her, Tifa sought to shift their attention away from herself, "A-Anyways, we shouldn't waste time talking. Not when there could be survivors waiting for us."

Seemingly respecting her space, Cloud nodded, "We should go then."

"We should split up." Aerith suddenly suggested, "I'll go with Tifa. We can cover more ground that way." Clearly, Aerith didn't want this talk to end yet, and there was no escape the moment Aerith sets her mind on something. Cloud knew too, but all Tifa did was give him a smile that told him not to worry and sent him on his way. They waited until Cloud was out of earshot before Aerith began again, "You knew didn't you?"

"Knew what?"

"That Light dropped the plate," Aerith stated surely, "and that you knew I had ran into Light before I told you two. It's a dead giveaway when you don't even react."

"I-" Tifa fidgeted, "I didn't mean to eavesdrop-"

"Eavesdrop? I see…"

"And Light told me she dropped the plate already. When we were at the Northern Crater."

Aerith sighed and closed her eyes briefly, as if to gather her thoughts, "I _knew_ something was wrong. Tifa, you don't realize it, but it's always written all over your face whenever you have an argument with Lightning. It was like this back then too."

"Oh…"

"Knowing that you were eavesdropping earlier, how much did you overhear?"

"When… Light said that it was Sephiroth who did this… to…" Tifa pursed her lips, and it was hard to tell if Aerith was mad at her, "when you left."

"So everything."

"B-Basically." This intimidating side of Aerith, complete with the perfect poker face, was new.

"Would I be correct if I said that Serah had asked you to do something in regards to Light?"

"She asked me to take care of her."

Aerith hummed thoughfully,"Serah's… a lot like you. What you think and feel just… escapes as if you have no filter."

Tifa shuffled on her feet, "Is that supposed to be a compliment?"

"Neither an insult or a compliment." Aerith answered honestly, "I'm just saying it as it is. Even if Serah never asked me to persuade Light of anything, I could still see it written all over her face. That's why I took it unto myself to help Serah after all she's done for me. She'd never purposefully put someone at the brunt of Light's anger."

"You want me to persuade Light-"

"No." Aerith said with so much conviction that it left Tifa speechless, "Never do that. She need only to hear it from me. The more you try and force something on Light, especially when it's something that she doesn't agree with, the more narrow-minded she becomes." Releasing a heavy sigh, the Cetra's expression softened back to what Tifa was familiar with, "Light's stubborn, but she's not unreasonable. Give her a good reason, and she'll change. She just has to come to terms with it herself. She… doesn't listen to you like she does to me, and at the same time, there are things that you can do and say that no one else can."

"What do you want me to do?"

"What do you want to do?"

Tifa shifted, and looked at the destruction wrought upon the city, "I just want to help in any way I can."

"Then can you be Light's crutch?" Aerith surprisingly asked her. Usually, the brunette was the type to let everyone do as they please and respected their decisions. "I've never seen her act like she did today." Clearly, Aerith saw something in Lightning that Tifa couldn't. "Suddenly, it feels as if we're losing her. So… try your best to anchor her down… and don't let her get too far away."

"How though? You know how difficult Light is."

"I'm sure you'd know that better than anyone else, and I have a feeling that she'd let you hold her down." That was no help. With this responsibility suddenly thrust onto her, Tifa couldn't deny the fact that she didn't necessarily mind the task. Tifa nodded stiffly, and returned Aerith's warm encouraging smile the best she could. "Come on." Aerith said, hooking their arms together, "There's still a lot to do, people we have to find and save. I'll leave Light in your capable hands."

 _Great_. No pressure.

…

When they returned to the safe zone, it was already night, and despite how the sky had been so clear during the day, clouds began to settle over during dusk. The way the light penetrated the misty grey painted the sky a blood orange hue that was tragically beautiful. There had been a slight drizzle, only to get heavier as the hours passed, and everyone knew to count their blessings because the search effort during the day would've been severely hindered if it had rained earlier than it really did. Although there might be survivors waiting to be found, Raines knew better than to endanger the lives of the soldiers and volunteers when the weather was less than ideal. Tifa could feel the storm coming, there was a certain stillness in the air coupled with the humidity that hung like lifeless bodies to a noose. To be struck with such a tragedy, and only to have this horrible storm looming over them made her wonder if it was some twisted karma. Was something somewhere out there unhappy with them? Or was it a mere coincidence that this storm was drifting inland from Gaia? They all took cover in the multiple airships parked there as food was being served. With the dinner that had been rationed off to her, composed of hot soup and some fancy bread, Tifa tucked the pastry away, wrapped in a paper napkin, and gobbled up the rest of the meal. Everyone was hungry, seeing how the men and women around her seemingly inhaled their meals. "Y'know?" Rydgea, who had sat himself down beside Tifa, "When you're hungry, everything tastes good but-" he took a huge bite of the bread and continued speaking as he chewed, "doesn't compare to what you make."

He was a good man, with a good heart, but Tifa took his words as a not-offence rather than actual praise. As a proud chef, she sincerely hoped that her food served at an actual restaurant would be better than emergency meals. Of course, no offense to the kind souls who volunteered to cook for them. Tifa began to zone his talking out when he went off on a tangent, wanting to enlighten her about his favorite dish of Seventh Heaven. She was flattered, but after hearing him tell her a relatively similar story each time with a new favorite substituted in left her to think that he simply liked all of her food not because it tasted good, but because he liked her. Tifa caught Aerith's eyes mistakenly in the middle of her daze, and raised an eyebrow at the sly smile the brunette gave her. Suddenly, a genius idea dawned on Tifa and she turned to look at Rydgea with a new fervor that put a stop to his praise altogether. "Did you say you wanted to meet Aerith?"

His eyebrows raised, and he had a genuine look of confusion, "Sorry?"

"You said you wanted me to introduce you to Aerith." Tifa said, standing from her seat before she hugged Rydgea's arm and tugged him towards the said woman, "Since we're all here, Rydgea, this is Aerith. Aerith, this is Rydgea."

"H-Hi." The man stammered, his face flushing red, and Tifa realized that it wasn't because of Aerith's beauty or friendly smile, but because she had his arm pressed against her body.

Tifa let go, yet still kept her arm on his shoulder, "He's Raines' new right hand man." Making an act to look around, yet being entirely curious about it as well, Tifa tilted her head slightly to the side in question, "Where's Cloud?"

"Oh, he went to see if there's any food left. He thought it'd be nice to leave a portion for Light as well."

"Light… huh?" Rydgea mumbled, his usual boyish smile faltering at the mention of the pink haired woman. Both Aerith and Tifa immediately took notice.

Surprisingly, Aerith gave Tifa a small dismissive nod as if to tell her that she can leave, most likely knowing that Tifa had introduced the two of them as an excuse so she could somehow make her escape. "I'll go find Cloud and send him over. I've saved something for Light myself, but I'll see what he's found and take the meal to her."

"Alright." The Cetra nodded, and before Rydgea could say anything else, Tifa gave him a quick wave and slipped away. She found the blond man talking to one of the cooks, standing behind a table where they had their meals all lined up for pick-up.

"There's no more?" Tifa overheard Cloud ask, and was given a confirmatory nod.

"We've rationed the extra out already. If you had come earlier…"

"Cloud?" Tifa called out to him, and the cook immediately took this opportunity to leave. There was no point badgering someone about something beyond their control now.

"Oh, hey." He greeted, but then gave nothing up.

"Still hungry?"

"Hungry?" He repeated, as if he didn't know the meaning of the word before he chuckled, "Nah, it's not for me. I know Lightning doesn't eat but… I just thought some soup would be… uh… good. That's all."

"Aw…" Tifa cooed, "How thoughtful. You're so sweet."

The slightest pink blush rose to his cheeks, making him attempt to cough to hide his embarrassment, "Whatever. What are you doing here? Feeling hungry yourself?"

"Just looking for you." Tifa grinned and leaned in closer, "Rydgea's chatting it up with Aerith right now, so I was just wondering where you were."

"Rydgea- he- he's what?" Cloud asked, his brow furrowing and he almost looked comically appalled. Tifa stifled her laugh. After all, it was her first time seeing Cloud so expressive.

"I'm going to go look for Light, do you want to come with me or…"

"I'll go back and check on Aerith, then we can go looking for Lightning-"

"That's fine then." Tifa grinned, "I'm sure Aerith's tired. You two should get some rest while we can."

"But…"

"I'll be fine." The black haired woman brushed off his concern, "Don't worry about me."

"Are you sure?"

Tifa rolled her eyes as she left, " _Yes_." She stressed, and headed towards the exit of the airship before Cloud could grab Aerith and follow her, or before Rydgea could hear about her leaving and volunteer to accompany her. Standing at the exit though, Tifa peered outside and let out a breath of relief seeing that the rain had lightened up. Searching for Lightning was easier said than done because Tifa had no idea where she was going to start, and so she simply began wandering. Nor did she know what she was going to say either. Aerith's request had been bludgeoning her head for the entire day. The falling rain sprinkled onto her, but she wasn't worried about getting her clothes wet. It felt like such a small worry when she's walking amongst death and destruction. The streets were desolate and quiet, and street lights were off but the GC had placed several large spot lights to illuminate pathways for safety reasons. Not to mention that it would never truly be pitch black in such a large city as Academia. The silence was encompassing though, and Tifa found herself wandering without really putting much thought into anything. She merely walked wherever her feet took her. That was why she was slightly surprised when she found herself standing in the middle of a park before the very same bench that sat beside the street lamp. It was now coated with a layer of dust. The buildings that lined the circumference of the park itself looked in worse shape, and other than a few slabs of broken cement or steel littering the ground, everything contained within the park looked intact. This was where Lightning had found her-

"You're going to get sick."

It was as if time had rewound itself, but this time there was a lot less hurt and crying on her part. Tifa couldn't contain her nostalgic smile, and turned to see a Lightning soaked from head to toe. Her dark torn jeans were even darker now, most likely water clogged, as was her hair that sat matted against her head. "I can say the same." Tifa responded.

"I can't get sick." Lightning stated bluntly, running her hand through her hair to remove the wet strands that got into her eyes, "You can. Head back to base."

Completely ignoring Lightning's order, Tifa huffed and crossed her arms, "Then what about you?"

"There are still survivors. I have to find them first-"

"Light-"

The said woman had already began turning her back to Tifa, "Go back. Unlike you, I can't get sick, I don't sleep, and I don't need to eat. There's no reason for me to stop-"

Tifa raised her voice, speaking over Lightning with enough authority to make the Goddess halt, "Lightning. Stop it. Just because you can't get sick, _sleepy_ , or hungry, doesn't mean you don't get _tired_." She charged forward with one thing on her mind, and one thing alone. "You're tired, and I don't care what you say because you're not going to convince me otherwise."

"I never should've said anything to you." Lightning muttered, purposefully allowing her impatience to lace intricately with every syllable, "Go back." She completely ignored Lightning, walked right up to her and grabbed her hand. Her touch wasn't warm at all, but cold like ice. "Tifa-" The fighter dragged Lightning onwards without really much of a destination in mind, but when she saw the shattered storefront of a clothing store she had always fancied, Tifa made a beeline straight for the abandoned shop. She belatedly realized that Lightning hadn't offered the slightest bit of protest, and so she felt confident to leave the pink haired woman at the entrance of the store before she wandered in. Some of the clothes were scattered on the floor, while others still sat neatly folded on the shelves and display tables. Grabbing a fluffy baby blue sweater, Tifa unzipped her wet leather vest and tossed it to the ground beside her feet, and she was just about to pull off her white tank top beneath but stopped to glance over her shoulder at Lightning. The Goddess had an expression that was best characterized as surprise, the azure blue eyes were focused on her body before they darted up to see the small smirk playing on the black haired beauty's face. Clearing her throat, Lightning ducked her head as if she was embarrassed of being caught staring and turned to look outside where the rain was growing heavier by the second once again. "Didn't think you'd shoplift at a time like this."

"I'm _borrowing_." Tifa emphasized, "Besides, I might get sick so I'm just mitigating any potential setbacks." The fleece was soft and warm against her skin, and Tifa could only let out a small content hum as she fished out more clothing and returned to Lightning's side. "Here."

"What?" Lightning turned only to have a t-shirt tossed over her head and a button-up shirt stuffed into her hands. "I don't-" Standing up momentarily onto her toes, Tifa ruffled Lightning's wet hair while using the t-shirt as a makeshift towel. "Stop." Like an annoyed child, Lightning twisted away from her and scowled.

"Go change." Tifa said, sticking her tongue out from the corner of her lips while she dug into the pocket of her black knee length shorts. Thankfully, the napkin wrapped around the pastry was still dry. "Eat this too."

"I'm said I don't get hu-"

"Uhuh." Tifa absentmindedly answered, peeling off a small piece of the bread.

"Tifa-"

"Here you go!" She laughed at how wide Lightning's eyes got when she stuffed the food inside the Goddess' mouth. This was probably the first time anyone had treated Lightning like the spoiled child that she was, "Now go change. Just because you don't get hungry doesn't mean you can't enjoy food. You can't sleep, but that doesn't mean you can't get tired; and just because you can't get sick doesn't mean you don't get cold. _Trust_ me when I tell you that your hands are freezing."

"This is ridiculous."

Wagging a finger at Lightning, Tifa puffed her cheeks, "Go. Change. And don't make me say it again or I will change you myself! Don't think I won't!" As if to hammer the point across, Tifa suddenly leaned in closer and purposefully lowered her voice in a way that got under Lightning's skin every single time, "Or maybe that's what you want…"

"Tch." Battle won. Tifa smiled triumphantly and looked out into the horrible weather in Lightning's place while the other went to change. Although victory didn't come without complaining, "I should just teleport you back to the base so I can continue my search. There are _people_ out there, and _look_ at the weather."

"I know."

"They could be wounded. What if the water gets to them? The likelihood of survival is-"

Tifa turned around just in time to see Lightning button up to cover her exposed waist and internally felt a pang of disappointment. "Weren't you the one that said you're not here to save people?"

"Yeah, but it's because of me that they're trapped and dying, and I said that I was going to fight this war with the least sacrifices."

"Light," Tifa sighed, "It's not because of you." She had expected Lightning to try to leave, so Tifa was prepared to catch her no matter what. She couldn't afford to let Lightning out of her sight, so if the Goddess would try to use her portals to leave, she would have to leap after her, but when Lightning walked right past her, Tifa fixed that problem by wrapping her arms around the other woman's waist and hauled her back. "You're not going anywhere."

"Why are you getting in my way!" Lightning's anger and frustration finally got the better of her, and shattered her usual emotionless mask. "I'd think that _you_ of all people wouldn't stop me. _I_ did this. I fucking did this! If I didn't choose to stay and protect Raines, if I hadn't put my mission ahead of stopping Bahumut, I could've stopped all of this! Do you know why?! Because Raines is _my_ pawn, and he's more useful to me than all of the people I _could've_ saved but didn't." Tifa stood there silently, watching as emotions that she otherwise would not see, flash through Lightning's eyes as if it were a slideshow for all to see. "If he's going to die, than at least he can die when I'm done with him because God knows how much of a pain in the ass he is! Don't you _get_ it? You're all liabilities! Damn weaknesses that I'm better off without! I don't want to have to save your sorry asses every single time only to hear that every shit storm that happens is suddenly my fault."

"Light," Tifa began, "It's not your fault. No one is blaming you-"

"Tell your _boy_ _toy_ that." Lightning hissed venomously, and stalked angrily to the opposite end of the store entrance, "You think I don't see it? The way people look at me? The way _you_ , Cloud, and Aerith look at me? I'm sick of it! Wouldn't it be great if I'm fucking perfect, that I'm some invincible superhero that saves every shitty life in every shitty corner of the planet? You, Serah, Fang… you're all the same, but the only reason you're here is because there's nothing I can do about it."

"Do you… really hate yourself that much?" Tifa whispered before she knew it, but upon realizing the weight of the words she had said, she didn't think them to be any less true. It was the exact same question that Lightning had asked her in Yusnaan when she had so vehemently tried to make it clear to Tifa that she wasn't who the fighter wanted her to be. That was it. Suddenly it felt as if everything just clicked in place. The words Lightning spoke to her, the way the woman would berate her was a reflection. The words that Lightning said to her tonight in this fit of anger was a reflection as well. Perhaps some of it was real, and Lightning's words held a fraction of truth, but the more she thought about it, everything that Lightning said was a reflection of what she thought of herself. If she went and took all of their conversations up until now and turned it upside down, it actually painted quite an honest picture of the pink haired woman. "You really are a hypocrite." Releasing a muted laugh, Tifa held onto Lightning's bleeding stare that she associated with some feral beast, wounded and backed against a corner with no hopes of escape. When Lightning didn't deny, that was just as much as an admittance. "I saved a life today." Tifa suddenly brought up, "Well… _I_ didn't save her but, I guess I helped. It was a young girl, probably around Marlene's age. She was trapped because the building above her daycare collapsed. I calmed her… told her a silly story about myself… and we rescued her eventually. I was so happy. Even if I only saved one person… it made me _really_ happy. I thought I worked hard, I guess we all did, and while we sat with a hot dinner talking and laughing with each other, hoping that we could just… forget about reality as if everything's fine… as if there aren't people lost and trapped in dark places… you're out here trying to save everyone yourself. Because you can't get sick, don't need to sleep, never feel hungry, and because you think it's your fault." Taking a seat on a nearby table, Tifa gave Lightning an unexpected smile, "Do you want to hear the story that I told the little girl? You're hearing it either way though. So, really, I meant that I'm just going to tell you my story and you have to listen. My dad used to read me stories whenever I couldn't fall asleep. Of course, this was when I was still young. My mom died when I was eight so… I missed her but I don't think I really understood what that meant back then." This story wasn't one she liked, and she couldn't remember the last time she told someone in its entirety. Releasing a deep breath, Tifa smiled for really no reason at all. "I thought she went to Mt. Nibel… and didn't bother to come back for me. I didn't know better so I was upset… and confused. I thought if I went to Mt. Nibel, I'd find her there. I wanted to go there, and Cloud… he went along with me, but I fell off of this… this really old bridge. I hurt myself, but my father… he blamed Cloud. It was my fault. He was only trying to help me…"

Lightning didn't say anything, and hardly moved a muscle. She was well aware that Lightning could see her face since she was seated near the entrance of the store where even the slightest bit of light could reach her, but the shadows kept both Lightning's face and body perpetually in the dark. Tifa didn't really know where she was going with the story, but hoped that she could make it meaningful at the very least.

"So I told the little girl that everyone has their dark moments, times in life that you feel hurt, alone and scared… like when I fell off the bridge. I said that she needed to be brave, so that she could cross her bridge and see her mom again. Something… that I couldn't do. I played the piano for my mom, because I remembered that she really liked it when I did, so it was really all I could do in her memory. When I was fifteen," Tifa continued, "my dad was murdered. I found his body… and all he told me was to run. He owned the inn in Nibelheim, and he even let me be the town tour guide… I was never one to keep track of celebrities or famous people, but I knew how much of a deal it was when there was a rumor that First Class SOLDIER Sephiroth was supposed to visit for some SHINRA business. I was _so_ angry that I had to miss out on it because my Master Rangan kept insisting that he wanted to take me to do some training in the mountains. It was either a coincidence or… I always wondered if he knew something was going to happen. You- or should I say Lumina, wouldn't have anything to do with that… now would you? I mean, if Rangan knew then why didn't he save the town and my dad? But… if it were you… you wouldn't… just like how you made sure the Sector Seven plate fell…"

"That's" Lightning spoke her first words since her angry tirade, and thankfully, her voice sounded much more calm and in control, "none of your business."

"I… never had the chance to say goodbye to my parents." She had said too much. Clamping her eyes shut, she fought her brows from furrowing at the pain aching in her chest, but Lightning's soothe voice offered her a new kind of calm that Tifa had never experienced before.

"Mine was the opposite." Lightning stated, clipped and short. Tifa watched Lightning's silhouette, unmoving as if she had just breached some imaginary wall and now stood on completely foreign territory. Yet Lightning continued speaking, her tone becoming more strained and quiet, and Tifa clung onto the words as they were carried on some undercurrent of trembling vulnerability. Tifa understood it well herself, having lost her parents at a young age as well. "My dad died when I was young. He left my sister and I with my mom, and I resented him for that. My mom never held it against him though, and she told me that they used to call me their _cute,"_ Lightning snorted, "spoiled little girl. She died when I was fifteen; a sickness took her from us. Before she died, she told me that there will be a lot of things I'd have to do. Not just cooking, but Serah had always been better at that than me anyways." Tifa could see Lightning's shoulders fall even more, but no matter how much she wanted to move to Lightning, she kept still. "She told me… that I don't have to do it all by myself. She said that Serah would be there for me, that she'll help me when it hurts. She called me her little spoiled girl one last time. Those were her last words." There was the slightest tremor in Lightning's voice, quivering ever so delicately in the night's silence, "I am spoiled but… saying goodbye can hurt even more." All Tifa did was nod. Lightning moved, her first step stiff, but soon her usual grace returned. The light finally reached her face again, but it wasn't any different than how it usually was. Her expression was still stone cold and seemingly untouchable. "There's no going back. I am by myself, and it'll stay that way."

"I'm here."

"You won't stay." Lightning answered as if it were given, "Not for long."

"And why not?"

"Other than the obvious?" Lightning snorted, "You're mortal. I'm immortal. That's only just the beginning too."

Rolling her eyes, Tifa dug out the lightning bolt shaped necklace, "It was a gift. I know it's not _you_ but… I made a promise to myself-"

"You make a lot of those."

Ignoring Lightning's jab, Tifa continued, "I promised that I would wait for her… and I meant it when I told you that I don't want to live in a world where you aren't there."

"You'll survive."

"And you will too." Tifa said sagely. Lightning's stare was unwavering, firm, and assured again. Even though it felt as if all they did tonight was get on each other's nerves and bicker again, Tifa didn't mind. Lightning revealed a bit about herself, a story that was over a thousand years old but the fact that Lightning remembered it so clearly told Tifa that it was an important memory for her. Not just because it was the last memory of her mother, but because it spoke volumes about Lightning's values. "I'm… sorry for what I said at the Northern Crater. I don't think that I was wrong, but even so… I shouldn't have gotten angry at you so quickly."

"I expected it."

"I know." Tifa grinned wryly, "That's probably why you said it. I guess… in my mind, no matter what I told myself, I still thought that you'd act or say certain things so… I felt as if I didn't even know you anymore. It's not like I can read your mind but… it just took me a while to figure that I still trust you. What happened here wasn't your fault. It was Sephiroth's, and you, _of_ _all_ _people,_ " the fighter tossed Lightning's words back at her, "should know that. Right? No room for doubts or hesitations. I saved one person today, I mean… it's only one but… I'm getting there. This is just the beginning. You fight, and Cloud, Aerith, Raines, Barret, and I will do all the saving... and uh… I guess Shinra can do _something_. Who knows? I might even save _you_ one day. You're really just good at fighting anyways."

A small smirk curved the corner of Lightning's lips, "Not going to argue with you there."

"Good, because you're not going to win anymore." Tifa huffed, crossing her arms intimidatingly across her chest, "Always picking on someone as nice as me... You should feel ashamed!"

"Whatever."

"And that attitude!" Tifa continued, "From now on, I'll be wearing the pants in our relationship." She punctuated it by hoisting the waistline of her knee-length shorts up over her stomach. Lightning didn't say anything, just gave her that blank judgmental look and Tifa could feel her face heat up. "Well, I'm not perfect!" Tifa cried and readjusted her pants.

The rain seemed to lighten again, apparently coming in small bursts now and then. It made it all the harder to predict, and Tifa was glad that it drew the Goddess' attention. "It's late." Tifa knew where this conversation was going, "You should go back. I'll open a portal that'll take you back to the safe zone."

"What about you?" Tifa asked and then proceeded to answer her own question, "You're going to continue your search aren't you? In this weather? I don't care if you can't get sick, because I'm the type of person that feels bad for a used lamp when I see it on the street in the middle of a storm, and, _yes_ , I am comparing you to a lamp since you're so keen on making it clear to me that you're not human. I'm not going back if you're not coming with me."

Despite what the fighter said though, the portal swirled opened beside her. Tifa tensed, preparing herself for anything when Lightning walked straight towards her, "You've wasted enough of my time already with stupid stories of the past."

"I-It's not stupid!" Tifa retorted, taking immediate offense but the Goddess effortlessly brushed her aside.

"Not yours. Mine. That's over a thousand years ago. Now go back to the safe zone."

"Only if you're coming with me." Tifa persisted, despite the returning annoyance that was becoming apparent in Lightning's features. The closer Lightning got, the more uneasy Tifa felt. "Don't push me."

"Stop wasting my time-" The moment Lightning reached for her, Tifa feinted, disappeared in a blink of an eye, and reappeared right behind Lightning. She didn't wait to be caught, lunged, and caught her mid-turn. Tifa clamped her eyes shut when both of them went crashing down. The fighter's landing was much more comfortable, having Lightning beneath to cushion her, but the Goddess let out a rough 'oof' when her back collided with the floor. When Tifa opened her eyes, she saw the familiar abandoned store with the portal nowhere in sight, and then made the mistake of looking down at the infuriated azure blue eyes burning into her very _soul_. Her very first instinct was to flee, yet Tifa was either very brash, terrified, or just didn't know the depth of trouble she was in because she just began laughing. Truthfully, she had meant to push Lightning through, but obviously the Goddess had closed the pathway in a split-second. "What the hell is so funny?"

"I-I don't know." Tifa said in between laughs, keeping Lightning firmly straddled beneath her while she wiped away some tears, "I got you."

"What?"

"I said, I got you." Planting her hands down beside both sides of Lightning's head, Tifa peered down triumphantly, "You're telling me to go back, but… you're so against going back yourself that you'd close the portal? That means you don't want to go back more than you want me to go back. Why is that? And don't tell me that it's because you want to go look of survivors, because you could've left later anyways, but you don't even want to make an appearance. Is it… because you don't want to face Raines yet?" The way Lightning's jaw clenched told Tifa that she was spot on. "Why? You're definitely going out of your way to avoid a _disposable pawn_ … or… do you feel as if you have to make it up to him somehow? For choosing to save him over his people? Not eager enough to send me back to my boy toy? Rydgea? You think I'd keep one? _Him?_ " Tifa smirked, relishing every moment that she was in control. Lightning naturally had a very dominating personality – even considered brutish at times, but for the anger kept barely contained behind her pursed lips, she was doing a spectacular job of staying silent. Perhaps Lightning was curious enough about her answer to hold back her lashing, and that was enough to extinguish any attempts at intimidation, leaving in its ashes mere indignation. Gently, and ever so lightly, Tifa brushed the back of her fingers down Lightning's cheek and daintily prolonged their skinship by wandering all the way down Lightning's throat and chest, right down to the buttons. "No…" Tifa dropped her voice until it was a purr. She popped one button for fun, but with no protest reaching her ears, and how she allowed her eyes to fall upon Lightning's lips and down her neck, Tifa knew without a single doubt that things were no longer a tease for her. Her body bristled, tingling when she dared to undo another button. Slowly, Tifa leaned down, "I'd rather keep you." That's right… Tifa remembered what the small little voice that boomed in her mind told her before. She had no intentions on being just 'friends'. That's why her breath hitched with badly concealed surprise when Lightning suddenly rose up to a sitting position but didn't bother pushing Tifa off of her. Neither of them displayed any embarrassment but the simmering desire died when she looked into Lightning's eyes again. Tifa froze beneath Lightning's searching gaze, despite being the one hovering over the pink haired woman.

"I…" Tifa strained to hear Lightning even though they were sitting _so_ close. It was as if she was afraid someone would hear… or, Tifa realized, that she was afraid to hear herself say it. "I'm… tired."

Her arms reached out on its own accord to envelop Lightning. She wasn't particularly sad, rather, she was brimming with happiness that Lightning had confided such an important vulnerability in her. _Never_ has she ever heard Lightning say that she was tired. It was simply never a complaint that would fall from her lips. And _never_ did Tifa expect to find someone that embodied hypocrisy so well, but in such a strangely offensive yet endearing way. Only someone who was very lonely, but actively pushed everyone away at the same time for one reason or another would be like this. What she had in her embrace right now was more of a storm than the rain and thunderclouds outside, and her name 'Lightning' was all the more fitting in an entirely different reason than before. Tifa didn't say anything. She didn't tell Lightning that she already _knew_ that she was tired, she didn't berate her for anything that has happened so far, and there was no I-told-you-so because that was a burden Aerith now carried. Most importantly, Tifa didn't ask why. There was no 'why this' or why that'. "You're…" Tifa held Lightning a little tighter, "my – _our_ spoiled girl now."

She wasn't sure how long they remained like that, in fact Tifa finds it hard to keep track of time whenever she's with Lightning. Her eyes drooped as sleep took over, and soon Tifa drifted off. When she awoke, the sun was already up, and she was resting on the ground alone with another sweater draped over her. She shot up rapidly, looking to see if Lightning had the nerve to abandon her here alone but relief flooded seeing the pink haired woman seated on a table near the store entrance. Lightning glanced at her and raised a fine eyebrow, "Finally awake." Sliding off the table and onto her feet again, Lightning picked up a small bundle of neatly folded clothes that were beside her, "Here."

Tifa realized that those were her wet clothes from last night, obviously dried now and rushed to collect them, "Thanks."

"Are you going to change?"

Tugging on the neck of her hoodie, Tifa released a small chuckle, "Well… are you going to arrest me for shoplifting if I don't?"

Lightning crossed her arms, "I don't care."

"I was thinking of keeping it. It's so warm and…" even Lightning hadn't changed out of the 'borrowed' clothes herself, "we can get arrested together. It'd be your," Tifa counted her fingers, "fifth time?"

"I don't count changes in custody." Lightning retorted, "It'd be my third."

"It's as they say! The third time's the charm!" Tifa grinned, following Lightning out of the store, "So what did you do all this time? Fold clothes?"

"Listening to you snore."

"I don't snore! Do I?" The dry look Lightning gave her wasn't any indication of an answer. Despite that, she was still content with their conversation. "Where are we going?" She half expected Lightning to attempt to send her back to the safe zone so she could continue her on her own.

"We're going to find more survivors." Lightning told her, without bothering to look back. Tifa was fine with that though, because then Lightning wouldn't see the smug smile on her face.

* * *

 **Here you go! An extra long chapter... but then comes the news that I won't be updating for the next two weeks. Exams are upon me once again. Good luck to others who are also in exam season!**

 **Oh, and for reference, the bit about Lightning's mother is from the FFXIII novella's.  
** **Thanks for reading!**


	24. Chapter 23

**I do not own FF7 or FF13.**

* * *

Tifa never would've thought that she'd find reflections so fascinating, much less her own, but there was just something about Lightning that made even the slightest thing comparably more interesting than usual. Lightning's reflection, Tifa mused, was much more interesting. She wasn't a love-struck teenager that handled her infatuations awkwardly, so she wasn't one to cast any shy glances or have to resort to staring at someone indirectly. More so, Tifa focused on the little stories of ghosts and ethereal beings from other planes of existence. There has always been this superstitious 'thing' that Tifa believed, and it was that ghosts or any spiritual being had no reflections. A Goddess, who really is a top tier spiritual being ought to follow such whimsical law in Tifa's mind, but she realizes that Lightning, with her no-nonsense see-it-to-believe-it attitude, was the furthest thing away from being a top tier spiritual being. There were all sorts of adjectives she could use, some flattering and some not so much, but Tifa would describe Lightning as a skeptic. She had laser eyes that would catch every detail, no matter how small, and a wit just as sharp. Surprisingly though, being an existence that's well over a thousand and five hundred years old, the great Goddess of Death had enough wisdom to fill a small flask. As if wisdom was some sort of alcohol and Lightning was abstaining from having even a drop. For Lightning to think that all this destruction in Academia was her fault was… well, she was clearly getting drunk off of something other than the wisdom needed to look at the situation with a cool head. If anyone, Tifa thought, she expected Lightning to have the coolest head around. Much like a chunk of ice to match her personality. Truthfully, she'd compare Lightning to dry ice just for the sake of accuracy. She's cold enough to freeze anything, but also cold enough to burn. Tifa would have to live the rest of her life in a thermal suit to survive the hot and cold that switched with Lightning's mood.

If only she could somehow free Lightning of her burdens, because she knew Lightning to be a quiet person by nature. Quiet though, didn't mean calm. In the past, Tifa wanted to know all the ins and outs of Lightning's mind. She wanted to know her so well that she could draw a map as if she could go strolling through it like a tourist, but now she knows that it's impossible. There's no way she could know every single one of Lightning's thoughts and help her when she sees her going into dark places. Tifa wasn't ignorant, so she knew that she had no small role in pushing Lightning further down what she thinks is the wrong path. Tifa's fascination with reflections stemmed from Lightning's perceived fascination with reflections. What does Lightning see when she looks in the mirror? Ensuring that the Sector Seven plate fell reflected her will to abide by rules forced on her, doing what she did to the fragment and to the Special Ops on that bloody night of murder reflected her will to do whatever's necessary, and choosing to pursue Sephiroth in battle rather than saving the city from being razed to the ground reflected her determination. Yet, everything Lightning has done also reflected cruelty and a complete disregard of life. So it would seem that Lightning's stuck between choosing the lesser of two evils, but the guilt won't ever go away. That's why Lightning never once apologized. She sees no point; no redemption. Tifa sighed. It was so incredibly sad, and also incredibly arrogant. To subjugate herself to such a grim outlook, Tifa wonders if Lightning truly does hate herself. An apology works both ways. The one hearing it would feel better, but so would the one saying it would feel better too _if_ they truly mean it. Lightning though, has completely cut herself away from finding even the slightest redemption because she believed that whatever she did would be insufficient to right the wrong. "You're… an eye-for-an-eye kind of person aren't you?" Tifa suddenly asked, allowing her tone to take an airy quality to it, "Simple… but so incredibly _you_ at the same time."

Tifa waited for Lightning to finish examining a fallen structure. "Depends, but things are getting harder to measure now." Lightning replied dryly and continued onwards to the next scene of destruction right next doors.

"It's impossible." Tifa hummed, moving to mimic what Lightning was doing and peeked into every single crack and hole, "Sounds like you're trying to make everything fair. We all know that's impossible."

"Surprised to hear that from you."

Glancing at Lightning over her shoulder, Tifa gave her a small smirk even though Lightning wasn't looking at her to see it, "There's no point being idealistic in front of you… and even I'm not that naïve to think that the world is fair. I'd think that it would be something you'd agree with me on." The pink haired woman just snorted, but it certainly sounded agreeable. "Frankly, I wouldn't want to be you." Although she may have that smirk still playing on her lips, it was just shown so that she could mask how seriously she was trying to gauge Lightning's reaction. "You always have people telling you what you should do – like me – or people trying to assume that they know what you're thinking or feeling – like me – and also people who think that they're more of a help than they really are –"

"-like you?" Lightning asked, earning a small chuckle from the fighter.

"I certainly hope not." Tifa responded, "What I hope, isn't always the truth of the matter though. We're all liabilities to you, and I… I can understand that. Everyone… Everything… I guess that's what you get when you want to be the protector instead of the destroyer." Picking up a chunk of debris, TIfa tossed it to the side and continued her search, "It's easier to make a mess than to clean up. Did I ever tell you why I want to buy a dishwasher?"

"Because you don't want to wash dishes."

"I don't like cleaning. I like to cook, so I like to make a big mess, but I _just_ don't like cleaning. I like it when things are clean, but I don't like cleaning."

"You want someone else to do it for you."

"Yeah." Tifa nodded, "I think most people are like that too. You?"

Lightning glanced over at her for the first time since the start of their conversation, "No."

"Hm?"

"I don't mind." Lightning muttered, making Tifa stop all of her movements to hear her, "I was always better at chores than Serah."

"Probably because you're so anal." Tifa laughed, earning a grunt from the other woman, "I can totally see you as one of those clean sticklers… like those that say they have OCD but really don't."

"Maybe." Lightning sassily replied with a shrug. She was so forthright, her voice unwavering, and it made Tifa wonder if Lightning knew that she had just admitted that she was someone who couldn't put it past themselves to ignore the messes other people make.

Tifa completely stopped and stood still, regarding Lightning with a curious tilt of her head, "You're weird." A fine eyebrow raised in question, asking Tifa to explain herself, "You act as if you don't care about what anyone else says or does."

"Is there really anyone in the world like that?" Lightning asked as she stopped her search as well and crossed her arms over her chest, "Who, in the world, isn't affected by what someone else says? Who isn't held up to some standard of expectations, and when you fail to meet them, isn't affected? Even the most apathetic of people have some semblance of standards. You live in a world characterized by dependency and exchange. I don't care what people say, because it's what they do that affects me the most-"

"Liar." Tifa interrupted, narrowing her eyes just as how Lightning had honed her sharp stare, "If that were true, you wouldn't have yelled at me about how you think everyone sees you last night. Stop trying to separate yourself from everyone because I'm not going to start thinking that you're some untouchable Goddess again even if you sound reasonable about it. I… I don't care that you're Etro, so don't try to use that as an excuse with me from now on. You're Lightning, and very human-like, Miss Immortal."

"What's with the pep talk?"

Tifa giggled, "You think I'm giving you a pep talk?"

"It's the only way you can sound so frustratingly optimistic."

"Maybe you're just _frustratingly_ pessimistic." Tifa responded before she cooed, "Oh, we balance each other out!"

"Your stupid is showing again." Lightning mumbled and turned to continue in her aimless search for survivors.

Rolling her eyes, Tifa followed after, "Y'know, the fact that you have to resort to petty insults just means that you don't have a proper comeback, and therefore, that means that I've won this argument."

"I wasn't arguing-"

"Debate then." Tifa interjected as she made sure she matched Lightning step for step, "You're very short-sighted… or more accurately, very narrow-sighted."

"Then you must be blind."

"You mean blinded by my width and depth of vision?" Tifa retorted, nudging Lightning with her elbow, "I get that a lot." The pink haired woman scoffed, and the fighter continued to make sure that everything would be equally cringe-worthy, "I'm a bartender, Light. I listen to a lot of people talk about their lives and I can't help but give some friendly old-aged wisdom."

"Wisdom? You mean choosing whisky or rum?" Lightning responded sarcastically, "Which one's heavier?"

"Hey, I'm against drinking your problems away." Tifa pouted, "I have my moments of genius. I'm going to start treating you differently from now on, and I really mean it this time. _I_ _mean it._ I'm going to treat you like an equal, so I'm not going to hold myself back. I'm going to be honest. I…" Taking a deep breath, Tifa stared at the back of Lightning's head and said carefully, "I'm not going to lie. When I first arrived and saw… well, the destruction and everything… I wondered if this was your doing. If you had done this to make a point because… I thought that since you ensured that the Sector Seven plate fell, this… wouldn't be so different." She knew that Lightning believed that this was her own fault, and she realized that the pinkette didn't need to know that Tifa had lost faith in her, even if it had been only for a moment. "I'm sorry for doubting you."

"You have the right to doubt me."

From Lightning's tone, it was hard to determine what she was feeling, but no matter, a heavy weight instantly sunk against Tifa's chest. "I think we can agree to disagree." Tifa said slowly, "It's not like we're best friends, and I don't want to be best friends with you… because you're different."

"Then we should leave it at different." Lightning responded, "Nothing more."

"That's not going to happen." Tifa instantly disagreed, and made sure that Lightning understood as well, "Too late."

"Tifa, I'm not who you want me to be-"

"I don't believe you." The fighter honestly refuted Lightning once again, "You have a strange way of saying stuff without really revealing anything, but at the same time, you reveal more about yourself when you're talking about someone else. I have to learn about you through you telling me about other people."

"You'd expect otherwise?"

"Well-" Tifa's answer was cut short the moment Lightning ducked her head down, and held a hand up for her silence. Her attention moved to the collapsed ruin of a building that sat awkwardly to form a shaky passageway deeper into the debris. "What is it?"

"They're people trapped here."

"What?" Tifa jogged towards Lightning, resting a hand on her shoulder to peer down the small pathway, "Are you sure?"

"Yeah." Just as Lightning was preparing to go in, Tifa grabbed the back of her leather jacket and pulled her back.

She was not about to let Lightning wander into such a shaky structure, "How are you sure?" Tifa questioned. "Light, it's too dangerous. Look, you don't go crawling into dark places that look like it's about to fall any second-"

Suddenly, Lightning's hand shot forward and clamped itself over Tifa's mouth to silence her. It was very quiet, but the pinkette's brow furrowed as if she had just further confirmed it. "The Chaos. It's louder here. The souls are trying to tell me something." Lightning grunted, twisting herself free from Tifa's grasp, "So there are probably survivors here, or the bodies of the souls that are trying to tell me something."

"Just…" Tifa bit her lip, knowing full well she can't argue against the spiritual, "be careful. Can't you open one of your portals? It'd be sad if you died because you got crushed to death after doing all that you've done."

"Sad?" The pink haired woman echoed without commenting on it specifically, "I can't use the portals."

"Why not?"

"I don't know where they are."

"What?"

She caught Lightning roll her eyes as the woman rested her hand on the shaky makeshift roof of fallen debris in attempts to peer deeper inside, "I have to know where I'm opening the portal. I have to have been there myself, or at least know where it is. You stay out here. I'll be back."

Left with no choice but to relent, Tifa nodded, "Be careful."

"When am I not?"

"Do you want a list?" Tifa asked, bending down to watch the pink haired woman venture deeper and deeper, "Because I can give you a list." Lightning didn't even bother responding, and soon she was out of sight. Left with nothing but her nerves, Tifa began pacing back and forth, and peered into the passage way to see if there were any movements or sound. Should she follow? Should she call Cloud and Aerith? To her, a second felt like a minute, a minute felt like an hour, and the wait all-together felt never-ending. Lightning is a Goddess of Death, Tifa repeated in her mind, surely being squashed by a big rock wouldn't kill her… would it? Pressing her lips into a thin line, Tifa stuck her head into the darkened path, "Light? D-Did you find them? Are you alright?" She wasn't really expecting an answer despite wanting one, so Tifa jumped out of her skin when Lightning's voice rang out behind her.

"When am I not?"

"Light!" Tifa gasped, whipping around to see the said Goddess stalk out with one of her portals, carrying an unconscious woman in her arms while a small group of survivors followed her out. They were all dressed in business attire, now stained and dirtied, but above the defining features of being free and safe, Tifa marked the look of… awe? Fear? The emotion that had latched itself onto their obvious shock of Lightning's powers was hard to identify in their expression. Before she could say or do anything more, another portal swirled open in front of them and Lightning all but tossed the woman that was in her arms at Tifa. "There was a large gash on her leg, and she lost a lot of blood, but I've healed it already. Take them back to the safe zone."

"What?" Tifa said despite hearing Lightning perfectly well, "Light, I'm not going to let you wander off on your own again."

"There are people here that need _your_ help, and people elsewhere that need _my_ help."

Tifa was one-hundred percent sure that these people could walk in and out of a portal on their own, but perhaps Lightning was betting on the fact that she wouldn't argue if they had an audience. She couldn't be anymore wrong. "And I'm telling you that I'm not leaving you alone." Walking towards the group of survivors, Tifa handed the woman gently off to them and nodded towards the portal, "That'll take you back to the safe zone where you'll get help from the Guardian Corps. There'll be people to meet you on the other side. My friend and I are going to continue our search for survivors." She was careful not to ask any questions, but to give short and brief commands.

"You two are… Guardian Corps?"

Tifa smiled and shook he head, "We're from the AVALANCHE relief efforts. Don't worry, the Guardian Corps will be expecting you." Motioning to the portal, Tifa waited patiently until the entire group was no longer in sight, and pretended she didn't see the looks of concern and weariness in walking into a floating creepy, misty, black ball of shadowy mass. When they gave her an uncomfortable look, she just smiled sweetly and ushered them onwards.

"AVALANCHE relief efforts?" Lightning raised an eyebrow once they were alone again.

"I am, but don't you think that you should wear your GC uniform instead of that? I think people will be more inclined to listen to you."

"I'm not going to wear my uniform and pretend that I'm GC."

"Then you can be AVALANCHE too."

"No, I'm not going to do or be anything as a part of something else. My responsibilities are my own."

"You can't do it all alone."

"You can't handle it. You wouldn't be able to shut up and go. You'd feel too crappy about the casualties if things don't go your way."

"Like you?" Tifa asked smartly, and Lightning was also smart enough not to answer with a flat 'yes,' or 'no'. Afterall, that was what Lightning's little one man search party amounted to. She could definitely shut up and clamp her lips close, but she couldn't ignore the fact that she felt guilty about all the deaths she had inadvertently caused. Tifa was glad though; relieved that the Goddess still retained enough of her humanity to feel remorse even if it wasn't _really_ her fault. Clearing her throat, Tifa braved her approach towards Lightning and loosely brushed her fingers over the top of her hand, "Let's go back to the safe zone. I know you'd rather deal with Raines later than sooner, but you and I both know that this search and rescue effort isn't going to end in just a few days. You won't, and can't be here for that whole time because you have other things to do. It's like I said, you just do whatever you need to do and we'll do our best cleaning up after you. I think it's only fair that we return the favor after all that you've done for us."

"There's no point in trying to make things fair-"

"Doesn't hurt to try." Tifa interrupted, and bravely held two of Lightning's fingers in her own, "You can't… save everyone."

Although Lightning retrieved her hand after not even a minute of contact, the blue eyed stare had certainly mellowed a bit, "You've changed."

"Really?"

"Yeah." Turning around, Lightning opened a portal a few feet in front of them.

"I don't think so." Tifa hummed and grinned slyly at the other woman, "Balance the workload a little. If we're liabilities, then at least make the most out of us then. You'll protect us, and in exchange, make us work. I think that's quite fair. People can't blame everything on you just because you're a Goddess, but you're not allowed to say you're not human anymore. It's strictly disallowed."

"So you're just going to ignore that fact?"

"Just like how you're ignoring yourself." Tifa quipped, clamping both of her hands down on Lightning's shoulder before pushing her forward into the portal. They stepped out in the middle of the safe zone where many GC soldiers were running back and forth with the wounded. There was a small group huddled in front of the portal, and began talking feverantly upon seeing the two of them. Suddenly, Tifa wrapped her arms firmly around Lightning's shoulder and pulled her close enough to rest her chin on her. "I'd like to say that Aerith and Cloud stand with you, but I'm not going to speak for them." The fighter whispered, "I just want you to know that I'll be right behind you every step of the way, and no matter what I have to do, I'll try my hardest to continue to be here for you. If you're tired, then I'll keep pushing you, but I'll be smart about it, unlike a certain Goddess I know."

Lightning mocked a scoff and disentangled herself from Tifa's arms, "Let's just see if you can walk the talk."

"We'll see." Tifa quickly got the last word in, seeing that they were going to be inevitably interrupted upon seeing a certain GC soldier bravely walk up to them.

"Tifa." Rydgea nodded at her and then turned to look at Lightning as if he had a stiff neck, complete with the barely concealed grimace of displeasure. The tension was instantly so thick that Tifa felt as if she could reach out and grab it. "And… _Etro."_ He added, and made it obvious that he thought that Lightning belonged in a psychiatric ward.

Swiftly, before either of them could say anything, Tifa spoke up in hopes to keep the conversation cordial, "There should've been a group of survivors that arrived here shortly before we did-"

"Ah," instantly the boyish smile was back in full force, "yep. We've already brought them to the medical transport. That lady lost a lot of blood, so we were really worried, but I think she'll hang on. You did a good job. I think I've fallen a little bit more in love."

Tifa's mouth dropped open, surprised that he could flirt with her given every opportunity. She didn't have the chance to respond, but unlike the last few times Lightning had been present to toss insults at him, the pink haired woman simply attempted to walk off. "Light-"

"Hey, who said you can go?" Rydgea shouted after her, his voice taking an instant dip for the worse, "I'm not done with you." Lightning didn't respond, didn't hesitate or pause in her steps, and acted as if he wasn't even there. "Hey!"

Tifa lifted a hand and stopped Rydgea from giving chase and shook her head, "Let her go. She's not going to talk to you."

"Tifa-"

"Look, I'll talk to her okay? Just… let me handle her." Just as she was about to follow after Lightning, Rydgea grasped her wrist to stop her.

"Tifa, look, I don't know what's between you two but… just be careful."

Sucking in a deep breath, she flashed him a small strained smile and gently removed his hold on her, "I appreciate your concern, but trust me when I say that I can handle her."

Although he looked unwilling to simply take her word for it, Rydgea nodded nonetheless and took a respectable step back, "I do trust you. I'm sure you'd like to know, so… Cloud and Aerith left earlier this morning to continue their search for survivors."

"Alright then, I'll give them a call." Tifa nodded, already turning herself halfway towards the direction Lightning had stalked off to, "Thank you." She didn't wait for his reply before jogging onwards. Lightning had always been known for her speed, and so Tifa wasn't all that surprised in accepting the fact that she had lost sight of Lightning. Holding her head up as high as possible, Tifa took a full turn and scoured the busy crowd. Each were rushing to do their duties, and as a result, it wasn't too hard to see the one person out of the many that looked as if she had nothing to do. The safe zone granted one a physical sense of safety, yet the perfect view of the destruction wrought upon Academia was anything but comforting. Physical damage was only half of the worries, the mental toll was much more pervasive and deadly if left unaddressed. Broken buildings lined the horizon, and despite the night of rain, the sky had cleared up entirely. The sun was high, the sky as blue as possible, and if only Tifa could focus on the sky, it would be perfect. If she could only focus her eyes on Lightning so that she couldn't see anything else, that'd be close to perfect as well. However, Tifa could see many other things even though she was merely staring at the pink haired woman's back. She's the one person that would stand still as everyone moved on with their lives and with time. All Lightning sees is the past and present, while Tifa looks and sees the future. They were two different people, from two entirely different worlds. They stood on different stages in life, and existed on different planes. It was no secret that Tifa had always imagined a future with Lightning. When the future that had slipped out of her hands the moment her favorite soldier died – or really, became a part of another – Tifa had all but given up. There was a chance now though, despite the few setbacks… and just a few hurdles like world destruction, a crazy ex-SOLDIER, the great dilemma of romance between star crossed lovers, because in Tifa's opinion, things can't get as 'star crossed' as love between an immortal and a mortal, and most difficult of all… Lightning's stubbornness. She'd probably have better luck trying to knock down a brick wall with a tooth pick. It was still worth it though. Even staring at Lightning was enough to bring a smile, but she wouldn't be caught dead smiling like an idiot when the situation here was nothing to smile about. Maybe she was an idiot to love someone like Lightning, an idiot to call this affection love so surely, and so soon. All Tifa understood was that she adored Lightning sometimes, hated her sometimes, yet without Lightning it'd feel as if her life wouldn't be complete. Tifa laughed at herself self-deprecatingly, realizing just exactly how romantic she had become and wondered when it all happened. Maybe it was because she has continuously seen Lightning defy all concepts or normalcy and so being a romantic sap in this bleak reality wasn't so far-fetched. "Hey." Tifa greeted, "Sorry about Rydgea-"

"Why are you apologizing for him?" Lightning spoke up, but her voice took a concerning tone. She didn't sound angry, but merely displeased. "Or are you really in a position where you'd have to apologize for him on his behalf?"

"I'd apologize for you too." Tifa quickly placated the foreseeable argument.

"It's not your place."

Releasing a sigh, Tifa weaved her fingers through her hair and fixed Lightning with a dry look, "You're not seriously jealous are you?"

A pang of hurt pricked her chest upon seeing Lightning's calm expression, because it was enough to make Tifa hesitate in what she thought Lightning felt. The pink haired woman had a damn good mask. "Don't be ridiculous." Lightning stated aloofly, her piercing blue-eyed gaze drifting from Tifa to focus behind her. Catching the shift in her stare, Tifa turned to face the new arrival as well and nodded when Raines greeted her, and like always, Rydgea was following him like a shadow. She wouldn't be surprised if Rydgea had immediately sought out Raines after she had left him.

"Good to see you back, and safe." Raines said, his eyes never drifting from Tifa for a second, but the fighter knew that he had his full attention on Lightning. "I heard from Cloud and Aerith that you had left to look for…" Finally, his onyx eyes lifted towards Lightning with a slight frown, "… _her_. I'd like to speak with… _Lightning_ privately about a sensitive matter, which I'm sure you understand."

Biting her lip, Tifa glanced back at Lightning not so subtly for a brief moment, "Raines, this isn't Lightning's fault. She's trying-"

"Go." It was such a simple command, spoken quietly, but the underlying tone of authority made Tifa's words jam in her throat. Lightning's eyes told her what didn't need to be said, and it reminded her of what she had been told just moments ago. It wasn't her place to apologize for Lightning, just as it wasn't her place to speak on her behalf. This was different though, in Tifa's mind, because she was trying to _protect_ Lightning. This wasn't Lightning's fault, and if she could, she would go and persuade every single person who thought otherwise. It was her own brand of protection, yet Lightning would reject it all the same. Still caught in the daze, Tifa hardly reacted when Rydgea grabbed her hand and pulled her away. In normal circumstances, she would've slapped his hand away and played it off as a joke, but the image of Lightning, not even bothering to spare her a glance, was burned in her mind's eye.

She allowed him to drag her away, and only until he had brought her to another small group of survivors did Tifa snap out of her thoughts. "Here." Not having even turned completely to face Rydgea, she was stuffed with a few refreshments to distribute and the brunette was quick to point her to work, "Pass it out to the people would you? I've gotta get their names, y'know, the boring stuff."

"O-Ok."

…

"If you keep staring at me like that, you're going to make me blush." Lightning said in her best deadpan voice. They had been standing there staring at each other for the last few minutes, and even though she had came up with a few scathing words during that time, she had held them back out of courtesy. It was a great feat, because people ought to know of her inclination towards sarcasm. She didn't like standing here wasting time, just as much as she didn't like people staring at her as if she were the greatest mystery of the universe.

"You… truly are Etro?" Raines began carefully, bravely walking towards her. It was for show though, because she could tell how tense his body was despite his attempts at hiding his unease. Tifa was right about her, and Lightning knew better than anyone else how much of a hypocrite she was. She hated the fame and the fear that came with her Goddess of Death title, yet she liked the unspoken power and control it exerted on those around her. Even if one were a true atheist and disregarded her God status, they couldn't turn a blind eye to the unnatural strength she wields.

"I don't really care what you think I am. I've told you all that I had to already, and I'm not about to repeat myself. What happened here is a casualty of war, and you can expect similar situations like this to happen in the near future." Lightning plainly stated, knowing that there was no point in sugar-coating the inevitable, "That's why I'd like your cooperation."

"So that nothing like this would happen again."

"At least I don't have to explain that much to you." Lightning snorted, shifting her weight onto one leg while she rested her hand on her hip, "Now I'm going to ask you what I've been wanting to know from the very beginning. Where are the Turks?"

Raines lips pressed into a thin line, and she could see his thoughts run like a hamster on a wheel. He'd go in circles and get nowhere, and so he finally relented with a heavy breath, "Mideel."

"Of all places, Mideel?" Lightning asked skeptically. She had expected somewhere closer to Wutai, or even on Pulse. Mideel was definitely the last place she'd guess.

Raines even put in the effort to look affronted, "I am a man of my word." The Goddess scoffed, and that seemed to prompt him further, "It had been my every intention to hand the Turks over to Barret, but I was being careful. You think I wouldn't find it suspicious? I do not doubt Cloud's capabilities, but I had the unfortunate experience of seeing what you're capable of during your escape. Coupled to the fact that both Tifa _and_ Cloud had disappeared with you, and that they somehow managed to return with Aerith as well… It certainly felt too good to be true."

"You'd make a mistake in underestimating him."

"I haven't underestimated Cloud for a second." Raines said firmly, "Seeing that you supposedly have the…" he cleared his throat, " _fragment's_ memory, I'm sure you know that I'm a careful man. Especially after the deaths of Colonel Nabaat and the Special Ops Unit. I transferred the Turks to Mideel while I wanted to get a better grasp of exactly what was happening on AVALANCHE grounds. If it wasn't in my interest, then I'd bring them to Wutai. I was merely keeping my doors open. AVALANCHE is still young, and so their influence in Mideel is limited. The body of law enforcement there stood on very… neutral ground."

"Recruiting pawns right behind AVALANCHE's back?"

"We helped AVALANCHE defeat SHINRA, and as per the agreement, the GC were to have split authority over AVALANCHE operations. At the rate Barret was expanding his influence, we would've seen civil disputes between minor groups arising throughout Gaia. When one in power falls, others will try to seize that power for themselves. You know just as well as I do that Barret's character is not fit to be a political or a militaristic leader, and I will not have my own position jeopardized. I lost the Special Ops unit for this, and they were my best soldiers, friends, and family. I wasn't about to sit back and watch Barret lose it all and for Gaia to fall into chaos. That is another reason why I've began negotiating with Wutai. Despite their exclusionist beliefs, they had the strength and willpower to withstand SHINRA for so long. If they ever turned that determination outwards and would attempt to conquer the rest of Gaia now that SHINRA is out of the way, we'd have a civil war on our hands. Everyone knows that the Guardian Corps and AVALANCHE are in leagues and so it was up to me to put up a strong front."

There was truth in it, and under all circumstances, Lightning admits that she would've done the same. "So… basically you were just waiting for AVALANCHE to get their shit together." Lightning huffed, crossing her arms across her waist, "But we all know there's more to it. You're either angry at Barret for not being who you think he should be, or your anger is just misplaced. Or both."

Raines closed his eyes as if to collect himself, but Lightning could just sense the words boiling to get out. There were things that he hasn't said, bottled inside like poison that could change good men bad. He sucked in a deep breath before glancing over his shoulder to see if anyone was around him first. Then, he shuffled even closer all the while holding Lightning's stare with one of his own. "You have no right telling me that you are the same Lightning that I knew, because you're not. You have no right telling me that Fang and all the others are still alive, because they're not. What I lost, what I felt… will always be there. Hope betrayed me. He _murdered_ Vanille and Dajh right under my nose. Dajh… he was just a _child_!" Raines hissed, "You can't tell me that they're all alive and expect me to act like everything doesn't mean anything anymore. We offered to _help_ AVALANCHE take down SHINRA, not to give up our lives while they get off clean. How do you think I felt when I heard that Cloud and Tifa all but retired from their AVALANCHE duties!? When I learned of Barret's incompetence? After all that we've sacrificed for them! You, Fang, Sazh, you all died and they just think that it's right to drop everything? To do what? To open a bar and a delivery service? When they should've been helping AVALANCHE!? You think that all of your deaths were easy for me? That I didn't want to throw in the towel and give up? I lost everyone."

"And now, you stand to lose even more." Lightning coolly responded without flinching. She had heard her fair share of sob stories over the years. "There are a few choices you can make, but probably don't want to. There are beasts, ones that are stronger than what destroyed central Academia inside the Northern Crater on Gaia. Now you get to choose to mobilize Guardian Corps troops to help me take out the threat before it becomes one, or you can help me rebuild SHINRA's Sister Ray so I can take them out with the canon."

"Rebuild the Sister Ray?" Raines scoffed, his tone thick of disbelief.

"So you choose to mobilize your troops."

"If I choose neither?"

"You die." Simplicity was the solution to this problem. "You see this?" Lightning motioned to the destruction all around them, "This will be the future; the future Eden, the future Nautilus, and so on. Things will get ugly before they get better… _if_ it will get better. The best choice you can make now is to do what I want you to do. If not, and if those beasts manage to get past me, then you better be prepared for war... but know that you'll be on the losing side. There are no _good_ decisions, but you choose the less crappy situation out of the rest."

"Not much of a choice."

"You never had much of a choice to begin with. That's what I've been telling everyone. Even Shinra."

"Perhaps I can find slight solace in the fact that your… truce with Shinra is less than amicable."

"Do and feel whatever you want." Lightning shrugged, "I don't care."

He shifted slightly, as if he needed the last few moments to firm his decision. "Alright," Raines finally committed with a sigh, "we'll help but as you can see, the GC will have their hands full for the time being."

"I'm sure the PSICOM can do something. I don't have time to negotiate with them, so I'll leave that to you. You can tell them that Cocoon will see similar threats if they're less than enthusiastic to help."

"Very well." He motioned for her to follow, and Lightning didn't protest. "I can arrange for a transport to bring you to Mideel, and I'll inform my men that the Turks are to be handed over to you. I won't question your use for them since I know I'm not in a position to barter. I'll suspend any negotiations with Wutai as well, although if your enemies are as much as a threat as you make them out to be, perhaps having them on our side would be beneficial. I'll talk to Barret and smooth over relations, but I cannot guarantee complete cooperation in the other front with PSICOM-" They walked through the safe zone while he gave her a brief run-down of the plans he was already formulating in his head. For the most part, she paid attention but the moment her eyes drifted over Tifa standing by what looked like a group of survivors, Lightning stopped. The black haired fighter had a baby in her arms as she gently rocked it to sleep, while the mother stood to the side talking with Rydgea who was busy scribbling away on a clipboard, but not busy enough to focus all of his attention on what he was writing. He occasionally turned to look at the baby as well, standing close to Tifa as if he was the doting father and husband. Lightning wanted to do nothing but gag at the sight, however she couldn't ignore that pang of resignation. Whatever Tifa said or would say could only be taken with a grain of salt. The fighter was in no position to make such promises to her, because Lightning knew better than anyone else what she was capable of offering. In truth, there was nothing Lightning could give Tifa. The pink haired woman's breath hitched, though she was a master of concealing it, when Tifa's eyes suddenly looked towards her as if she had some omniscient knowledge of Lightning's presence. There was no usual smile, and in its place was a look in her eyes that Lightning couldn't really pinpoint. Unable to hold it any longer, Lightning forced her eyes to look coolly back in the direction Raines was leading her and ignored the fact that she could still feel Tifa's gaze burning into her back.

* * *

 **Hey folks! Merry Christmas (I know I'm late), and I hope you have a Happy New Years! Or, just enjoy your holidays! I'm back with the latest chapter, and I hope you enjoyed! Thanks for reading!**


	25. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer: I do not own FF7 or FF13.**

* * *

He eased his foot onto the broken ledge of a fallen pedestrian walkway, testing the stability of the concrete before Cloud further lowered himself down. Only until he was entirely sure that it wouldn't collapse did he turn upwards and offer his hand to help Aerith down. The night had been short and filled with much tossing and turning, although he had tried to keep his body still knowing that he would bump into Aerith who was nestled inside her own sleeping bag right beside his. In his mind, there was no point causing any unnecessary worry for the Cetra, because he knew that both of them were concerned about Tifa's lack of response. Call him overprotective, Cloud didn't care, but he thought that Tifa could've called at the very least to report in. Had she found Lightning? Was she safe? Did she get stranded in the rain? He could only assume that the fighter had found Lightning, or that Lightning had found Tifa. Surely, the pink haired woman wouldn't let Tifa wander alone in unstable areas unmarked by GC caution lines. Of course, he had no idea if Tifa would even think to wander into unstable areas unmarked by GC caution lines because she had failed to give them an update on her situation. So he admits that he might have let his imagination get the better of him while he tried his best _not_ to twist and turn in his sleeping bag. He knew very clearly that Tifa was also the type of person to put herself at risk if it meant she could help someone else. Lightning was probably with her though. He had no way to know for sure, but somehow, he just _knew_ that Lightning was with her. That left him with Aerith, and a handful of AVALANCHE troopers to continue their search for any survivors. When they had left the safe zone early in the morning, the sun wasn't even up, but now that it was finally up high in the clear blue sky, they would choose to descend down into the covered areas. They came across a pedestrian walkway, one that was directly below the airways where the upper traffic zoomed. Cloud could think of one bad reason to have vehicles that flew, and that was it could rain down said vehicles. After all, nothing could really defy gravity, and with the additional push from the catastrophic attack, he expected nothing less than a catastrophe. He could easily reimagine what chaos had occurred here: an unexpected laser beam from the beast to the face, vehicles exploding in the sky like fireworks, which subsequently fell like burning comets down onto the ill-fated civilians on the pedestrian walkways, which then caused it to collapse down onto the lower level freeway.

He could describe the chaos as a traffic nightmare, seeing vehicle pile ups left and right and bodies littering the ground, or he could just describe the scene as grim. As he stood on the ledge with Aerith beside him as he surveyed the area, Cloud turned his head back slightly to address the closest AVALANCHE trooper, "Call in to the GC. They'll want to come and collect the bodies."

"U-Understood." The AVALANCHE soldier responded, his face as pale as a piece of paper.

"This is horrible." Aerith breathed. She headed in first, ignoring all of Cloud's offer to help her descend the rest of the crumbled ruin down to the freeway, "Fan out and look for survivors." Even without his final word, the AVALANCHE unit did as told and Cloud took up his resident place beside at the Cetra's side. The silence was pervasive, and he could feel it creep into his mind like a ghost. It didn't help that he would have to step over the bodies of the deceased as if he were ignoring them, but there was nothing he could do for them. Their mission was to look for those still alive, however it was becoming increasingly apparent that he could very well say that this area now belonged to the dead. "Cloud! Over here!" Quickly darting past a few cars to catch up with Aerith, who was now kneeling beside a flipped vehicle, he peered in to see a man trapped inside. The glass was shattered, the metal dented horribly, but he was still breathing. More accurately, he was gasping. "We have to get him out."

Straightening himself up, Cloud called for help. Cloud bent his knees and rested the bottom bumper of the overturned vehicle on his shoulder while his limited help mirrored his stance. "On three." Cloud said, "One, two, three." Everyone let out a cacophony of grunts as they began pushing the vehicle to give it enough leverage for Aerith to hastily pull out the driver, but the moment they lifted it, he began shrieking. "H-Hurry." Cloud grunted, feeling the weight of the vehicle beginning to bear down.

"Oh no." He could her Aerith gasp from where she was beneath the lifted vehicle, "Cloud, we can't-"

"What?"

"His legs are crushed – ah, trapped in the metal and-"

"Get out."

"What?"

"I said get out!"

Aerith scrambled out right in time before the heaviness of the vehicle got the better of them. They dropped the vehicle and the shrieking stopped. Whoever was trapped beneath was now another body for the GC to collect. Cloud tilted his head down in apology, watching as the Cetra held her hands together in front and whispered a prayer, "May you find your way through Etro's Gate."

Etro; the Goddess of Death and Reincarnation. Was Lightning their Savior? Lightning, the woman who always look perpetually grumpy, who had an attitude problem, and was probably unconsciously suicidal, was and _is_ their means of Sanctuary? She was the Gate keeper. Why did Tifa have to… Cloud let out a heavy breath through his nose and continued onwards, "We should keep going."

"Yes… we should." Aerith murmured. Holding out a hand, he helped pull her back onto her feet. For the next few hours, they gathered a few moments of triumph and found only a handful of survivors, but it was overwhelmingly shadowed by the death toll. He could only hope Tifa was at a better area than he was. "We should get some rest." She glanced at Cloud and the others, then sat down on a nearby chunk of cement.

"Take ten." Cloud breathed, shrugging off his sword. Whatever Lightning did to him, he'd have to ask if this was permanent. The memory of the staggering weight of the blade was still fresh on his mind, and yet now, with an eerie swirl of chaos that burst from the blade's hilt, it felt much lighter and easier to wield. It sank into the ground like a megaton anchor would in the sea. No one else here would be able to wield it except for him. He sat down, using the large blade as a back rest. Exhaustion lined all of their faces, burdened by the amount of death. Their search wasn't as physically demanding as he'd expect, but it certainly required mental fortitude. Peeling his eyes away from the wreckage, he caught Aerith's eyes. She wasn't looking at him though, as her green eyes were distant and seemingly lost. He'd never seen the flower girl adopt such a look for the time he had known her, and when he shifted, her stare didn't waver at all. It was as if she was staring past him. She was staring at the blade behind his back. He had no reason to think it, but for some reason the old flower cart he'd see parked by the patch of flowers in Aerith's church came to his mind. "He… built it for you didn't he?" Light came flooding back into Aerith's eyes, and she blinked to refocus her stare. She looked a little lost at best, because the brunette was as sharp as a tack. "Zack Fair." Cloud continued.

"I…" Never before had he ever made Aerith speechless, and he felt no satisfaction from it. Not if it was because of another man.

"This blade was his, but… he also built your flower cart for you."

"How did you know?" That just confirmed it. He didn't answer, and just shook his head. There was no way he could tell her that he'd always been watching her from the very beginning. That'd only make him come across as creepy. Her slightest frowns, every inclination of her voice that reflected her mood, every smile, and every fake smile, and the lingering glances she casts towards the flower cart; he noticed them all. At first, he had thought that it was a habit of sorts, but the more he saw them, he slowly began to see the meaning behind it. The flower cart was important to her, and he remembered doing everything he could to protect it when he had fought with the Turks in the past because Lightning, the hard-ass GC ace, had thought that it was a brilliant idea to fight in the church in order to get Aerith smuggled out. The rage he had felt had been so palpable because the pink haired woman had risked so much that day without even realizing what she had done. She had risked Aerith's life, risked the flower cart, risked all of the flowers. She had risked Tifa's life, put Tifa behind a disguise and forced them to fight each other. He could've hurt Tifa. He could've _killed_ Tifa that day because he had every intention of putting down the threat. If it hadn't been for Lightning… Shaking his head, he further pushed his thoughts to the back of his mind. Aerith shifted closer, "Cloud-"

He counted it as a blessing when his phone suddenly rang and gave him a means to escape. He stood up and walked a few steps away to take the call. Tifa's name flashed on the caller display, and he released a breath of relief, "Hey." It was good to hear her voice again, and to know that she was now safe in the safe zone. Lightning was there too, although the fighter couldn't give him very much information about what the Goddess had planned. All that they knew was that she talked to Raines and followed him elsewhere before Tifa could get the inside scoop. "We'll head back then." Cloud nodded, and made the mistake of glancing back at Aerith. She was looking at the blade again as if her whole world was consumed in it. "Yeah." Cloud murmured into the phone, "See you soon." His hands clenched around the phone momentarily, then stiffly stuffed it in his pocket. "We're heading back to the safe zone." Cloud announced, ignoring all the surprised looks. Even the usual calm and collected Aerith jilted slightly when he had marched straight back up to the sword and effortlessly sheathed it back onto his back again. If he and Aerith needed to talk, he doubted he wanted to. It was first Tifa and now Aerith. How many times would he have to be a stand-in for someone else?

* * *

 ** _\- Three years ago -_**

* * *

 _He had woken up earlier than Tifa, which was a surprise. Not that he minded though. In fact, he wouldn't mind waking up earlier from now on if it meant he could see this every morning. She was beautiful. She had… always been beautiful. Lifting himself up slightly onto his elbow, Cloud gently brushed the back of his finger against the smooth skin of her shoulder. She was soft like silk, and she was warm. So warm. If he could just spend his day resting in bed with her, he would. He could see that the sun was just rising above the New Bodhum horizon, and the first rays bled in through the white sheer curtains. Swallowing thickly, Cloud dared to move even closer and gently glided his hand down her arm. There was no way he could truly describe everything he was feeling, because it was more than just incredible. It was damn near perfect. He wanted to hold her again, he wanted to kiss her, to feel her like he had last night. He wanted to make love to her as if it were their first time every time because it was special. Tifa was… beyond special. Releasing a small breathless chuckle, Cloud lent down and pressed his lips against her shoulder before he tucked a few stray strands of her long black hair back behind her ear. She was sleeping so soundly, like a babe, and although he certainly entertained the idea of calling Tifa babe from now on, he knew that he'd be a bit too shy to do something like that. Besides, it wouldn't really go well with his cool guy personality. Her expression was relaxed, peaceful, and her lips were parted just slightly to allow for small puffs of air. Maybe he could take a picture of her sleeping face and set it as his wallpaper. His breath hitched when he saw Tifa's brow furrow, and he quickly lamented the fact that he had missed his chance. What would he say if Tifa wakes up and finds him staring? Would she find it creepy? Resting back down on the bed, Cloud clamped his eyes shut and pretended to sleep. She shifted and turned, and although he still had his eyes closed, he could feel her gaze on him. She doesn't wake him up, she doesn't whisper anything she's too shy to say to his face, she doesn't even touch him. The bed sinks beneath her movements, then rises as the warmth entirely leaves his side. He opens his eyes just in time to see Tifa pull on a robe over her nude body, and then she walks to the balcony and opens the large glass doors. He could feel the contrasting temperature; the dejected cold now that Tifa had left his side, and the humid warmth of the New Bodhum sea breeze._

 _Easing himself up, Cloud sits on the bed and just watches Tifa. The wind catches her hair, allowing it to flutter lightly behind her, and the rays of the warm sunlight hits her radiant skin. It was a nearly perfect sight… yet… Cloud presses his lips into a thin line, and a bitter weight sinks in his gut. She has that expression again. She always has that expression when she thinks about Lightning. Even if the pink haired soldier was, or should be, nowhere near, somehow that expression still finds itself onto Tifa's face. It was an expression that Cloud didn't know how to describe, but it just felt as if she was perpetually mourning. As if… Tifa was looking for something. Constantly looking as if she wasn't satisfied. Although they've kept Lightning strictly out of their conversations, he just had a feeling that Tifa was searching for her in everything and everyone she interacts with. That one thing Tifa was looking for, Lightning had it. What was it? No matter how many times he would brainstorm, because he was too scared to ask Tifa directly, he couldn't come up with any answer that'd made any sense._

 _If he had to choose to trust Lightning or Tifa, he'd choose Tifa. He'd bet his life on Tifa. But… he wondered sometimes. That night in Nautilus, when he came across Lightning and Tifa in that tense situation… he wondered if what Tifa had said was true. It had to be, because Lightning didn't protest and he thought that the soldier wasn't one to just take crap thrown at her. Who is Serah? Who is this woman that Lightning tried to substitute Tifa in for? Tifa deserved so much more. Tifa deserved someone who would love her for her, rather than the shadow of someone whom she resembled. What Tifa spoke that night was the truth; Cloud persuaded himself of it. Standing from the bed, Cloud wrapped a blanket around his lower body and approached Tifa, but she hadn't even noticed him until he calls out to her, "Tifa? What are you doing?"_

" _I…" Tifa's eyes left just as quickly as they had found him and she resumes staring down at the street. He moves closer, close enough to wrap his arms around her to stop her as if she was trying to leave and kisses her jaw, "I was… just looking at the sunrise." Her head had been tilted downwards, and at the angle that he was, he knew that her eyes had also been looking down at the streets. Whatever she was looking at wasn't the sunrise. He searches the ground, but no one is there, or they had already left._

 _"I'm going to take a shower." Her eyes never leave the entrance of the hotel, she doesn't react at all, and so it was clear that she hadn't even heard him. She nodded though, but he doubts that it really meant anything._

 _This… definitely wasn't how he wanted their mornings together to be like. Even if they had just spent a passionate night of sex together, it still felt as if there was something between them… like a wall that was too high to scale with just one person. He retreated into the shower, allowing the hot water to pound over his head. It didn't clear his thoughts though, and like the fog misting over the bathroom mirror, he became even unhappier. Was their relationship really just sex to Tifa? He never would've imagined the fighter to agree or even want something like that. She had countless admirers back when they were young, but she had always been humble, bashful, and above all, loyal._

 _When he re-enters the room again, Tifa had already left her perch on the balcony and was now seated on the edge of the bed, but this time her expression was swamped with deep thought. Once again, ever since waking up, Tifa didn't even look at him. He dresses silently, counting the seconds it would take her to notice his presence. What was she thinking about? Soft murmurs escape her lips, but it was much too quiet for him to hear. "Tifa?" Again. Again, Tifa turned to him only after he spoke, looking surprised, "What are you whispering about?"_

" _I was just thinking." Clearly; Cloud wanted to say in response to Tifa's answer. "Are you going to go down first?"_

 _When had he mentioned that? Or was it some not so implicit order for him to leave? "Yeah, are you alright with that?"_

" _Of course." Tifa smiled, moving from where she was to pay the first few seconds of attention to him. The moment she kissed him, he could feel that ugly emotion welling in his gut disappear just slightly. He left immediately afterwards, wanting to part with good feelings. What better than having a healthy, filling breakfast? Just as he entered into the hotel lobby, he caught Fang's loud and obnoxious laughter booming. The spear wielder had just headed into the restaurant herself, and Cloud was left to follow behind her._

 _He didn't mean to eavesdrop, but there was nothing he could do if Fang was going to talk loud enough for everyone to hear. "Don't tell me." Fang snickered, clearly amused, "You've still got the hots for our Sunshine?" Cloud feigned disinterest the moment he latched onto that nickname. It was the one Fang had for Lightning. "Yeah, yeah, it's over after that one night stand but-" In an instant, Fang held the phone away from her ear with a wince, "Okay, chill. So it ain't like that. If it weren't though, you wouldn't be so damn touchy 'bout it. Just sayin'."_

" _Fang?" Cloud twisted around and glanced at Hope as he approached before he turned his head back down at the hotel buffet._

" _Yeah?" Fang answered, "Oh, on the phone with Lebreau. Say hi."_

" _Ah… morning Lebreau." Hope spoke a little louder, probably hoping that the receiver of Fang's phone would pick up on his voice._

" _She said mornin' too." Fang said, "I'm tryin' to persuade her to let us play an early morning game of beer pong at her place."_

" _Fang, I'm not sure about that-"_

" _Beat it, light weight." Fang huffed, kicking her feet out to ward the silver haired man away. He laughed though, and took a step back._

" _Anyways, just telling you that Lightning was here earlier. She said she was going to visit Serah today so she'd be late to any morning beer pong games."_

 _Serah. It was that name. Cloud did everything to stop himself from turning around. Although he didn't bother hiding a scoff. Lebreau. One night stand? So she's still chasing after Serah even though she's sleeping around? Was that what Tifa is to her? A conquest only to be tossed to the side afterwards? He never would've thought that Lightning would be one to do something like this, considering how frigid she is, but clearly, there was more to her that meets the eye. "Hm? Oh, sure. Gotta let Lightnin' have her time with Serah or there'll be hell to pay."_

" _Fang…" Hope began with a warning tone._

" _I know, I know."_

" _Please, just avoid mentioning Serah later. You know how concerned Lebreau is even though she knows there's nothing that can be done."_

 _No matter how hard Cloud tried to keep his mouth shut, his harsh words lashed out, "Just make sure she keeps her hands off Tifa."_

" _Ah fuck, there he goes again." Fang muttered, "Ah, Sorry Breau, gotta deal with the prick who has princess sickness." She pocketed her phone and crossed her arms, "Why don't you just shut up?"_

" _I would suggest that you avoid making any comments on things that you have no knowledge of." Hope interjected, but Cloud merely rolled his eyes._

" _I know enough. Half the restaurant could hear you. Y'know, it's nice to know that Lightning's been sleeping around. One night stands huh?"_

" _Funny hearing that from you." Fang snorted, "You don't know even half of the shit you're spitting out. What the hell did you say to Lightnin' to get her so pissed anyways?"_

" _Whatever. Just keep her away from Tifa."_

 _Fang scoffed, "Or how about you keep Tifa away from Lightnin'? Ever think of that with that bird brain of yours?"_

" _You're the one that doesn't get shit." Cloud responded, "Your sunshine is the one bothering Tifa, saying how her 'feelings haven't changed'."_

" _Fuck, delusional to boot." Fang mocked, "You must be a pretty good bang in bed because I guess that's all Tifa looks for in guys. Had enough of the pretty brunette so now you go for Boobs?"_

" _What?!" No one drags Aerith into a conversation like this, but what enraged him even more was how blatantly Fang had spoken his own insecurities and doubts about his relationship with the fighter. Their argument was pre-emptively cut short before a real brawl happened._

" _I wasn't aware that Cloud and I were dating." Aerith smooth voice spoke over them. He could either describe it as one damn sharp knife, or silk wrapped around a mace._

" _I don't care what's between you, Tifa, or chocobo here." Fang turned to face the flower girl who had approached with neither of them noticing. "Just don't drag Lightning into it."_

" _Don't talk to Aerith like that-"_

" _I'll talk to whoever however I want." Fang threw a menacing glare at him, "Now you can shut up, or I can shut you up and I'll be more than happy to shove my spear down your first shithole, where you talk shit, and out your second shithole, where you actually shit." The spear wielder was able to storm off, and it wasn't because Cloud was backing down from the fight, but because Aerith had stopped him with a raised hand. The anger was still boiling to the point where it overflowed. His body shook, and all he wanted to do now was to beat something up._

" _Well…" Hope cleared his throat, "That was… some very colorful language and… creative use of words."_

" _Sorry, Hope. I'd like to talk to Cloud privately." Aerith said, her tone very neutral and accommodating._

" _Yes, of course." He left as requested._

 _Silence prevailed between them. He couldn't even meet Aerith's green eyes. "It's unlike you to get into fights like that." Aerith finally said, after what felt like eternity. He didn't have anything to say. He didn't know what to say. "Cloud, look. It's about Lightning and Ser-"_

" _I'm sorry." Cloud interrupted, and shifted uncomfortably on his feet. Fang just had to say what she didn't understand. Things between him and Aerith were… complicated, and he didn't want to imagine what it felt like for Aerith to be dragged into the conversation like that._

" _You don't have to apologize to me. You guys were making such a scene that more than half of the restaurant was watching. It's a good thing I stopped you two before the staff escorted you out."_

" _It's not that. I'm sorry about what Fang said… how... you were dragged in. I know we weren't dating but…"_

 _Aerith laughed softly, "Don't worry about it." She smiled a different smile of hers, but the same smile that Cloud has seen before. Don't worry about it. Was that what her expression at that time meant? During all those times where he thought that there was something between them? Like that time in the Golden Saucer when he had finally worked up the courage to hold her hand? She had pulled away the moment she saw Tifa, and gave him that smile. Or what about that time when he had kissed her beneath the rain in Academia? He smiled at her, she smiled at him, and everything felt so genuine but after a long beat of his heart, he could see her smile slowly deform into this same one. Don't worry about it. Was that what Aerith was telling him all this time? That… everything between them meant nothing to her?_

" _Don't worry about it?" Cloud couldn't help but ask, "We kissed-"_

 _Aerith pursed her lips momentarily, "You're with Tifa now." It was like a slap in the face and shame instantly overcame what other feelings he had. "But since we're on that topic, I want to make something clear to you. As far as you and I are concerned, it's best to pretend that the kiss never happened. Nothing good will come of it now. I guess we were both too caught up in the moment to think better of it at that time." She might as well had said that the kiss never should've happened. Taking a deep breath, Cloud nodded and turned back to the buffet table. "Where's Tifa?"_

" _Probably still in the- my… room."_

" _I see. Then I'll go get her." Aerith said, "She's going to miss the morning buffet if she takes any longer."_

" _Yeah." Motioning weakly at the table, Cloud inched further away, "I'm just gonna grab a table first. Tell Tifa that I'll save her some food."_

" _Alright then." He grabbed a seat and stared at his plate, but he had long lost his appetite. Surprisingly, it was not so unsurprising that he ate breakfast alone. Tifa didn't come, and Aerith never returned. Hope did though, and he had no qualms about letting him know that both of the girls had gone off to look for Lightning. Cloud never bothered checking the legitimacy of Hope's words, and he was swept up with Barret, Jessie, Biggs, and Wedge's beach activities. On the beach though, they were bound to go to a beach side restaurant and it was only natural that they'd go to Lebreau's. Fang was there, and so were the rest of her gang. The argument from this morning came back. He was still angry, and so was Fang, therefore things took their natural course. Anger spoke for him. His feelings of being ignored, of being… simply not good enough for Tifa or Aerith spoke for him, and he hadn't even noticed when Hope had left swiftly after taking a phone call. Things only went from bad to worse though. In what felt like such a short time, he managed to completely make himself look like a complete asshole in front of everyone. Worst of all, Tifa took the fall with him._

 _Serah was actually Lightning's deceased sister? Well… Fuck._

 _Should he even try apologizing? Was that even possible now? His feet were heavy after being sent away from the bar, and Tifa wasn't doing much better. She had that same expression she had on this morning, so he understood that the fighter's thoughts were filled with Lightning once again. Except this time, it was even harder to look at. Her searching expression seemed to have evolved into one of want, as if she had found what she was looking for. "Cloud-"_

" _Tifa, I didn't mean for you to get caught. They shouldn't have blamed everything on you because it was my fault."_

" _It's okay."_

" _No." Cloud shook his head, "No it's not okay. Serah is Lightning's dead sister. She's dead. It's not okay-"_

" _I never said that was okay, but I meant that it was my fault. It's… all my fault."_

" _Tifa…."_

 _Tifa smiled then, but he wanted to tell her to stop. Releasing a shaky breath, the fighter merely shook her head, "To tell you the truth… I knew that Light liked me."_

 _The revelation blindsided him and almost left him speechless, if not even betrayed. "You… lied?"_

" _Yes… and no." Tifa admitted and everything about her just screamed how uncomfortable she was, but Cloud wasn't about to let her off so easily. "Light's different. She…"_

" _Different? What does that even mean?"_

" _I don't know." Tifa ran a hand through her hair; a bad habit she has whenever she's stressed, "I…"_

" _I can't believe this."_

" _Cloud…"_

 _He headed towards the elevator, ignoring all of her attempts to talk to him. As of now, there was nothing he wanted to hear. Right before he entered the elevator, Cloud turned around and held Tifa's pleading eyes, "You shouldn't have lied… but… my feelings for you haven't changed."_

" _Cloud." The elevator door closed, and he suddenly found it funny when he considered how ironic the situation was. Karma was most definitely a bitch. What was this twist of fate that landed him in Lightning's place a few nights before, spouting the same words to the same woman who had played them both? Tifa had a reason. She had to have had a reason to say and do everything she did. Tifa was still Tifa though. Tifa was kind and gentle, and she'd never purposefully hurt anyone. She was still the same Tifa from Nibelheim, and the same Tifa he loved. He still loves her, no matter what._

* * *

 _ **\- Present time -**_

* * *

"Cloud! Cloud!" He turned his head towards the sound of Tifa's voice, seeing her waving at him as they made their way further into the safe zone. "Aerith!"

"Tifa! You're okay!" Aerith said as she jogged up towards the fighter and grasped her hands, "You should've called."

"I know. Sorry about that." Tifa scratched the back of her head, "Slipped my mind…"

"How was your search?" Cloud asked, glancing over the group of survivors the fighter had been standing with.

"Lightning had I found a few survivors trapped beneath a building, but other than that… nothing."

"Still better luck than us." Aerith commented solemnly, "Anyways, you found Light? Where is she?"

"I saw her talking to Raines earlier, but I've got no idea where they are."

"Well…" The brunette shrugged, "It's Lightning. She won't be that hard to find."

They were just about to head off on another aimless search, but Rydgea's voice boomed loud enough to make Tifa shirk back slightly as if she wanted to hide behind Aerith, "Tifa!" The GC waved at them as he jogged up with a two water bottles in hand, "Hey Cloud, Aerith." He handed the extra water bottle to Tifa, "Here's your water."

"Thanks." The fighter smiled a smile that didn't quite reach her eyes, and it made Cloud wonder what cringeworthy flirting had been going on to make the fighter flee. If only Rydgea would talk to Tifa like a normal man without making it blatantly obvious that he wanted to sleep with her, he might actually have a miniscule chance to get on her good side. Not that it meant anything because Tifa's bad side was still relatively friendly.

Aerith was the first to go to Tifa's rescue, "We were just about to look for Light. Do you know where she is?"

"Oh, you mean _Etro_?" Rydgea muttered, "Probably somewhere with the boss man."

"Then would you know where your _boss_ _man_." Aerith mimicked the same tone Rydgea had used when addressing Lightning by her Goddess name, "is?"

"Probably at the command center – er, transport." The brown haired man responded, looking surprised that Aerith had responded to him like that.

"Great! Thanks for your help." Looping her arm in with Tifa's, the two walked off, leaving Cloud alone with Rydgea.

"I have a feeling. I dunno, just a gut feeling." Rydgea said, standing closer to Cloud as if they'd been buddies forever, "Your girlfriend doesn't really like me?"

Cloud's first reaction was to tell him straightly that he and Aerith didn't have that kind of relationship. His jaw tensed, and before answering him, Cloud began walking after the two ladies. Rydgea, though, not knowing any better, followed after him. "Do you like Lightning?" Cloud asked, keeping his tone even and well-measured.

Rydgea gave him a strange look in the corner of his eye. Stuffing his hand in his pockets, the brunette released a deep sigh, "Can I be honest with you? I just don't trust her." It wasn't like Cloud was unfamiliar with that sentiment, and he knew that Aerith and Tifa would understand that too. Heck, even Lightning purposefully made it and acted so that it was hard to trust her. If Rydgea was looking for some sort of reaction, Cloud didn't give him one. Clearing his throat, the GC tried again, "Truthfully, no. No I don't. Never really did. You?"

"I do, and I don't." Cloud answered quietly. What answer could he give? What did he feel towards Lightning? His answer could very well be substituted in for a silence of neutrality. The positive and the negative balance, but like always, people choose to read deeper into meanings that weren't really there. Rydgea let out a thoughtful hum, and Cloud didn't comment. He had nothing to say to a man who always had his head in the clouds. Just as Rydgea had said though, the moment they approached the Central Command now situated inside one of the larger GC airships, Raines and Lightning walked out. The General glanced at them, and they were within earshot as he made another proposition to the Goddess.

"On one condition." Raines said, turning to face Lightning, "Rydgea will go with you."

Without a wasted second, Lightning shrugged, "Fine. As long as he doesn't get in my way." Ignoring Rydgea completely, the pink haired woman approached the group and announced their next step, "We're going to Mideel."

* * *

 **Happy New Year!**

 **Yep, this is a very Cloud centric chapter. I've got a larger role for him planned in the coming chapters. Oh, and for reference... the flashback takes place at the same time as Chapter 49 - Chapter 50 of Fictus Memoriae.**


	26. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer: I do not own FF7 or FF13.**

* * *

It felt like her air was being siphoned out of her lungs, choking out in ragged breathes. Nothing was going in, and if it were, it was done so in harsh hiccups that made her stomach curl inwards. Yet it felt like she was going to hurl the digested remains of whatever snack she had just eaten. Aerith though, was doing much better than Tifa could ever imagine herself accomplishing. The brunette, at the very least, was still sitting properly while her hands were held over her mouth while her body convulsed. "A-And then, it just came out of nowhere!" Aerith wheezed, "Rose petals everywhere! I thought I was at some sort of show at first, and then I came up with my most brilliant idea as of yet."

"How is that even funny?" Lightning muttered from where she was hunched over in the corner seat of the transport.

"Oh, it's not funny." Aerith grinned, "It's dramatic. It's showy. It's ridiculous. Whoever came up with the idea that countless rose petals would suddenly burst into existence when you fight?"

"You need something frilly to complete the look." Tifa began, sharing a sly look with Aerith before she nudged the petulant pink haired woman in the waist with her elbow, "Or how about… the Midnight Mauve? I _knew_ there was a reason why you wore it. You'd look so pretty."

"Then people would ask you if you were lost." Aerith hummed.

"Why?" Tifa tilted her head to the side slightly in wonderment.

"The wedding from down the street is missing their flower girl."

"We should cast mini on Lightning again!"

"Then all she has to do is a few twirls down the aisle and there'd be rose petals everywhere! She'd really be the perfect flower girl who'd never run out of petals. Plus, we already know she'll look adorable."

"If she's not busy looking like a brat." Tifa laughed, "She'd probably look all pouty."

Aerith shook her head triumphantly, " _Still_ adorable."

"This is r-"

"Ridiculous." Both Tifa and Aerith chimed, and then burst out laughing again while Lightning rolled her eyes for the umpteenth time. "Okay, but seriously." Tifa leaned in as if she wanted Lightning to share her greatest secret, "Where do all those petals come from?"

The look Lightning gave her was best described as blank, although there was some contemplation inside her azure blue eyes. She could've been thinking about a thousand things, or she could've really been thinking about nothing. The two looked at Lightning expectantly until the pink haired woman delivered her swift and telling explanation, "The petals are crystallizations of the condensed mana that gathers in my attacks. It just looks like petals."

Silence, and neither Tifa or Aerith blinked. Lightning remained steadfast though, unwavering as judgement came down. "That actually sounds kinda reasonable," Tifa hummed, "but really, where do they actually come from?"

Lightning pursed her lips, and turned her head back towards the window at her side, "I don't know."

"I thought so."

"Now that I think about it…" Aerith hummed, tapping her finger on her chin in thought, "Doesn't Sephiroth do something similar too? I remember you muttering to yourself once about a lot of feathers…"

"That's not important." Lightning grunted, crossing her arms stiffly across her chest as if to further seclude herself away. "All we need to worry about is how we're going to kick his ass."

"It probably has something to do with the drama queens." Aerith murmured to Tifa, and completely ignored Lightning's scoff, "Do birds shed?"

"Molt." Cloud suddenly spoke up from where he had been sitting across from Lightning. Tifa raised an eyebrow, surprised that he participate in a conversation like this because he had kept a thoroughly neutral and bored expression. Truthfully, she thought he hadn't been paying any attention at all to their antics.

"Birds molt?" Aerith repeated, and received a curt nod of confirmation, "Well, same thing."

"You're trying to say he has some molting problems?" Tifa chuckled, "Like our neighbor's pet bird? I _highly_ doubt it. Maybe he goes to those one gil stores and buys the feathers in bulk." The fighter grinned, "Like he stuffs his pockets full of them."

"Light? Do you buy fake petals in bulk and stuff your pockets full of them?" The fighter tried to clamp her hand over her mouth, but it did little to help the laughter that poured. She crumpled against Lightning, twisting so that she had her face buried into her shoulder. "I'm completely serious." Aerith hummed from beside her, "That totally explains it."

"Are you trying to match Tifa's established level of stupidity?" Lightning dryly responded, earning another sharp jab into her ribs from the pouting fighter beside her. "You're doing a good job so far."

"We were just having some fun." Aerith smiled.

"You _do_ realize that we just left a scene of death and destruction-"

"All the more reason then. We can't let that pull us down. Isn't that what Sephiroth wants?" The Cetra said, "We should be mad, angry, we should want revenge…"

"Don't let that consume you…" Lightning whispered silently, but Tifa heard it and punched Lightning in the arm playfully.

"Don't let that _CONSUME_ you! _"_ Tifa announced gleefully, "See? So dramatic. Quickly! We need some petals!" Their chatter was cut short promptly though, and in its place came the peppy Academian music. Rydgea walked in with a radio, blasting Elida Karmic for everyone to hear while he sang along. However, Tifa also caught a tad bit of Lightning's disgruntled mumbles about dolphins popping up. And Lightning called _her_ stupid… although she does suppose that stupidity and weirdness have nothing to do with one another. Dolphins. Now _that_ was weird. She couldn't understand why Lightning was so fixated on that because the pink haired woman was one who wouldn't waste a second on something she didn't think was worthwhile or relevant. How were dolphins, in anyway, relevant?

"Almost to Mideel folks." Rydgea announced, dropping the radio down onto the seat between himself and Cloud, "Phew… If only I knew how fun it would be traveling with you guys, I'd have joined ages ago!"

Tifa all but winced the moment those words left Rydgea's mouth, and it was like winter came early. She had half the mind to double check if she could see her breath, but before anything was said or done, her hand instinctively found Lightning's knee and held it firmly. She didn't dare look at Lightning, because she could clearly imagine the look of murder that would definitely do her title 'The Goddess of Death' justice in the scariest and evilest way possible. Thankfully, her little gesture was enough to hold Lightning back long enough for Aerith to do the damage control, "It's not fun," Aerith corrected him, "Many people died, and wherever we go," Aerith made meaningful glance at Lightning, before piercing the brown haired man with a sharp look, "death follows. So… don't go looking for it. We're only trying to make the best of what we have."

Whether he got the warning Aerith was trying to give him or not, Rydgea still turned down the volume of the radio and then scratched the back of his neck, "Okay… Okay… uhm… Can I ask you something? Do you… not like me or something?" Tifa raised her eyebrow and did nothing to hide her surprise that Rydgea had so bluntly asked Aerith that, but the Cetra remained unfazed.

"No."

"So… is that a 'no, you don't like me' or a 'no, you don't not like me'?"

Aerith grinned, "I'm not the one that doesn't like you."

Clearly there was someone that didn't like him, and it didn't take much effort to sense the menace sitting in the dark corner of the transport. Tifa saw Rydgea's eyes flicker to Lightning for the briefest second. "Well, that's life." Rydgea kicked back on his seat, "Haters gotta hate." His tone made Tifa wonder if he truly thought that this whole 'Etro' thing of Lightning's is one psychotic episode. The woman is the Goddess of Death _and_ Reincarnation. He's going to have quite the crappy line-up of future lives at this rate.

Before the clueless man could doom himself any further, Tifa tried to smooth communications over, "How much longer until we reach Mideel?"

"Fifteen minutes at best." Rydgea smiled, leaning towards Tifa. Even though the man was sitting a fair distance away, it _still_ felt like he was invading her personal space somehow. "Say, so after we go and free all those SHINRA murderers and criminals, want to go walking around Mideel with me?" Tifa froze, and he took it as a sign to continue, "You said I'll have to find another restaurant. I'm sure they have plenty of restaurants in Mideel."

Right… she had said that in hopes of cheering him up. Her hand still rested on Lightning's knee like a detached limb. Was Lightning going to say anything? Was anyone- Tifa could see that Aerith and Cloud were trying to make themselves as scarce as possible. The responsibility to answer was hers alone, and so Tifa did her best to answer him without offending him in the presence of witnesses, "We'll see. I have a feeling we won't be in Mideel for long."

"It's a date then." Rydgea winked, seemingly taking her answer as agreeance. Tifa wasn't an ego breaker like Lightning was, and maybe, _just_ maybe, a small part of her guiltily admitted that she would've liked it if Lightning spoke on her behalf.

When Lightning did speak though, it was simply to announce that they had arrived in Mideel. "Let's make this quick." The pink haired woman said lowly, and left the seating area where they were all gathered in. Cloud wordlessly followed after. Not once did Lightning look at her, and maybe Tifa was foolish to let something – or, really, the lack of anything happening get under her skin. Mideel was… quaint. Kalm was quaint, but Mideel was quaint on an entirely different level. In fact, Tifa thought it'd be more accurate to call it a village rather than a town. It had a very rustic look to it as all the buildings and structures were built of wood to give a rather warm feel to the place. Stepping out of the airship, the first thing Tifa noticed was the rather tall windmill that spun smoothly to the light gusts of wind, and then she traced the long wooden bridge reaching from the roof of one structure to connect with another like a winding snake. The air was fresh and clean, free of any pollution.

"Work first, then play." Rydgea smiled at Tifa, "I'm sure I'll find a nice homey restaurant somewhere here."

"Right…" Ducking her head down, Tifa snuck a furtive glance over at Lightning. The pink haired woman had her back turned to her though, the azure blue eyes searching as they scoured over the village just as Tifa had, yet the fighter couldn't help but wonder if Lightning saw more. As if… just because she was the Goddess, she could somehow see things that she couldn't. Sucking in a deep breath, Tifa gathered her courage and approached Lightning, but before she could make any contact, the town security greeted them. They didn't look like AVALANCHE, and Tifa doesn't remember if Barret had ever mentioned that they had expanded their influence to Mideel, but they definitely didn't look like Guardian Corps. At the very least, they had uniforms of sorts.

"We've come to retrieve the Turks." Rydgea said, motioning at Lightning, "For her."

"General Raines has already informed us." One of the Mideel guards saluted, "Please, follow me."

The group followed them duly, with Rydgea leading the way. Yet, despite the fact that they were here on Lightning's demands, the pink haired woman trailed in the rear to make herself scarce. Her stare was sharp as if she could see through everyone. The fighter hesitantly followed her gaze to the Mideel guard's back, but she couldn't find a single reason why Lightning would be so hostile. There was nothing particularly outstanding other than his uniform that he shared with the other guard, and she just glazed over the tattoo of a number nine he had on his neck. Tifa could see Aerith and Cloud exchange glances, but never questioned once and that prompted Tifa to keep silent on the matter as well. They were led inside a small wooden building, probably the same size as her bar in terms of square footage, but inside were solid cells contained with thick wooden walls. "Here they are." The Mideel guard murmured as he began fiddling with the heavy steel lock secured on the wooden door. It opened with a loud groan, creaking loudly as it was required to be hauled back. The prison cell was dark, save for a small little rectangular cut-out near the roof for a few rays of sunlight to get in. "Get out." The Mideel guard barked inside, and from it emerged a stern looking man with long black hair tied in a ponytail.

"A-Aerith?" The Turk breathed in surprise, and that only confirmed Tifa's suspicion that Aerith's past with SHINRA was much more complicated than she had originally thought. Moving onto the next cell, a woman with short blonde hair was released. Dressed in nothing but white prison clothes, and looking worse for wear, they somehow still looked professional. It had something to do with their stance, probably, because their backs were held straight and head high with pride. No wonder Lightning got along with them.

"Good to see you both alive." Lightning curtly spoke out from where she was, standing a bit further away from the Turks than everyone else, "It'll keep Rufus happy for a while." She didn't even bother dismissing the Mideel guard first, a far contrast to when she had taken out Barret's AVALANCHE pilot as a precaution during their first meeting with Rufus.

"Lightning." The Turks greeted, and brushed past everyone else in order to get to her.

"Great, great…" Tifa caught Rydgea mutter beneath his breath, "What a sweet reunion…" Huffing his chest out, he turned to Tifa as he thrust his thumb towards the group of two SHINRA Turks and co-conspirator. "Are you sure about this?" He whispered so only she could hear, and she responded in kind.

"I'm not the one in charge."

"That's the thing. Why is _she_ in-charge?"

Tifa shifted, and crossed her arms over her waist, "She's Etro."

There was a slight glint in his eyes, and he shifted his posture so that he looked more serious, "You believe that?"

"I've seen things that you haven't." Tifa answered, "She's the real deal."

Scoffing, the man merely shrugged although he didn't look the least bit convinced, "Right, and chocobos can fly."

"They can jump far enough and that's good enough." Tifa responded with more edge than she had intended. He gave her a look of surprise, but before he could comment, Lightning's voice boomed over them.

"Are you two done yet?" It wasn't that she yelled at them, or raised her voice at all. To Tifa, it was always the quieter tones that Lightning used that drew her attention. She couldn't help but feel her chest plummet, recognizing that level of her voice to represent frustration, anger, or annoyance. Only then did Tifa realize that she and Rydgea were the only ones that haven't left the building. Suddenly feeling like a victim, Tifa fought the words of denial from bubbling out. Words of denial for what though? She didn't do anything wrong to deserve Lightning's coldness.

"Now we are." Rydgea said as he threw his hands up into the air, "Well, meet you outside?" He said, turning to grin at Tifa again, "We can go for a walk around the village, and then grab something to eat. Wait for you outside! Our first date-"

"Wait-" Just like that, the brown haired man left. The fighter looked to meet Lightning's eyes, unconsciously flinching beneath the glare, "Light, there's nothing-"

"Save it." Leaving Tifa with those words, Lightning left the building.

"Not this again…" The black haired woman breathed before giving chase. When she exited though, she managed to slip past Rydgea's detection. Lightning was already talking with the Turks. It wasn't particularly awkward when Tifa approached, as neither the Turks nor Lightning seem to pay any mind to her, and didn't care that she would overhear their plans. They're on the same team now; Tifa repeated in her mind, but it was like a bug squirming beneath her skin when she heard Lightning tell them to make base inside Edge. Biting her lip to keep herself from spouting anything that'd make herself feel like a fool, Tifa waited until the Turks departed and she was left alone with the Goddess. "Light," she reached out and grabbed Lightning's wrist, and tugged her slightly, "look, there's nothing between Rydgea and I. It's just-"

"You don't have to explain yourself to me."

"Light-"

"I've told you already; I'm not who you-"

"Not this again."

" _Yes_ , because you can't seem to understand every single time I tell you." Lightning sighed with a disapproving shake of her head.

"Because I don't believe you."

"Right," shaking Tifa's hand off, the pink haired woman crossed her arms and fixed Tifa with a blank look so that nothing could be read from her expression, "What would you say if I said that you're just a charity case?"

"A-" Tifa's mouth dropped open with disbelief, "A what?"

"You're a charity case. I – or the fragment's feelings for you were just misinterpreted."

A humorless laugh tumbled from her lips as the familiar stinging words echoed in her ears. "I guess you've been hanging out with Hope for too long."

Lightning didn't react to his name, and instead focused on getting her point across with blunt efficiency, "You were crippled, your friends just died, you had your ego stomped on… You were pitiful." Tifa's hands clenched into fists. It was always like this with Lightning. This woman was _so_ incredibly despicable at times that it made it hard to remember that there's an actual valid reason to everything she does or says. "It was like that when I was Bhunivelze's so-called Savior too, doling out charity work like spare gil. You," Lightning let out a short chuckle, "you were just a long-term case study."

"You're the long-term case study." Tifa retorted, "I guess being a thousand and more years old does strange things to a person's mind. You're all messed up." Sucking in a deep breath, Tifa closed her eyes to calm herself until she could feel her fists ease open. "You're… _really_ messed up in the head. I don't need you to tell me how much I've _misunderstood_ , or how much you've _misinterpreted_ things because then, I'll seriously start to think that we really, really, have issues. Don't get me wrong, we do have issues, but not to the point that they're really, _really_ , bad. Or… maybe _you_ just have really, really, bad issues, like… personality pitfalls that I can't see until I've fallen into them. You need help. You need _serious_ help."

Lightning scoffed, "Labelled me as a psychiatric case just like your boy toy?"

She allowed a short silence to prevail between them while she took the moment to carefully attempt to measure Lightning's otherwise immeasurable expression. She was annoyed, that much Tifa could gather, but it really blew her mind when she considered the possibility that Lightning might _actually_ be jealous. Now her previous experience with Lightning told her that she needed to play this differently. Making mean comments was Lightning's specialty, and Tifa knew she couldn't compete on a regular basis. So she resorted to her secret weapon. "He's not my level. I prefer playing with you." Tifa responded, easily shattering Lightning's blank mask with her comeback. It was obvious now that Lightning didn't do well against her flirting.

There was a slight pause again in which she could see the pink haired woman formulate an answer. "You don't get to play with me." Lightning said lowly, but also very clearly and slowly so that Tifa could hear every single word, "You're not my level." How dramatic. Why is Lightning so dramatic now? Tearing her eyes away, Tifa made an act to look around them. It was enough to raise Lightning's suspicion, "What?"

"Just looking for your magical flower petals."

If Lightning was the type to facepalm, Tifa muses she would've done it by now, but instead there was only a slight twitch in the corner of her eye. "I give up." Turning on her heel, Lightning marched off towards the direction the Turks had left.

"I told you you're not going to win against me anymore!" Tifa called out after her and then let out a mocking laugh just to further punctuate her point. Smiling to herself as she turned away to find Aerith and Cloud, the fighter couldn't get very far in her search before Rydgea jogged towards her.

"I thought you were coming right out. Took ya long enough." He joked, "Might as well make the most out of this before the mighty _Etro_ spirits us away again-"

"Rydgea, uhm-"

Grabbing her wrist, he pulled her along, "I've never been to villages as small as this. I have to say, I quite like it here. It's quiet, peaceful, and homey. A great place to raise a family!"

"Well…"

"What about you? Any future plans? Kids? Boy? Girl?"

Laughing awkwardly, Tifa stumbled slightly to keep up with his pace, "Do you ask every girl you meet those questions?"

He suddenly paused, and perhaps she imagined it, but his cheeks flushed a little red. "Ah… jumped the gun there huh?" He retracted his hand and scratched the back of his head bashfully, "It's just I… uh… y'see, I really…"

She knew what was coming. Quickly, Tifa looked away and pretended to be interested in the windmill, "It'd be nice to have my own family and live… the simple life just like my dad and I used to." Tifa admitted, seeing no harm in humoring him and maybe she could slowly break it to him that she had feelings for the person he probably hates. "I used to think that I'd like that…"

"Used to?" Rydgea continued prodding her.

"But then… I met someone, and that someone is a person who can't give me any of that."

"So… uh…" He cleared his throat, clearly unsettled with the knowledge that there was 'someone' else. "No future plans?"

"Nope." Tifa gleefully answered as if she had all the freedom of the world, and that was enough to put a stop to him from pursuing her momentarily. As far as he knew, she had only ever been romantically linked with Cloud. She considered telling Rydgea that it was Lightning whom she had feelings for, but thought better of it. Knowing Rydgea's personality, he'd get even more hostile and confront Lightning about it. Lightning, though, would make snide remarks but Tifa seriously doubts that the pink haired woman would fight for her if things got serious. In fact, she knew very clearly that Lightning would be the type of push her away with every chance given. She didn't feel hurt however, because the more Lightning tried to push her away, the more she realized that Lightning cared for her.

What fragile peace that they thought they had found here was shattered so easily though. It was instinct that they ducked their head the moment a large blast rocked the air. "What the-"

Tifa dashed straight towards the large billowing cloud of dark smoke that rose from the general direction of where their transport was. That was where the Turks had gone, and that was where Lightning had gone. She hadn't wandered too far with Rydgea, but when she arrived, Tifa was met with a bloodied sight. The transport they had arrived in was ablaze, bright orange flames whipping angrily up at the sky. Before it were the two Turks, the man kneeling beside the blonde woman who was laying on the ground with all of their hands pressed against a wound on her waist. Lightning a few steps away, her blade gripped in her hand and a body lying on the ground right in front of her. "Light!" Tifa called out to her, and continued her sprint towards the pink haired woman until she could see the body crumpled on the ground. It was that same Mideel guard, but now bearing an unsettling hole in his chest where his heart used to be. His blood also trailed down the fine edge of Lightning's blade and it didn't take a genius to put two and two together. "Light-"

"What the hell…" The fighter spun around just in time to see Rydgea pull out a gun and point it at Lightning while the rest of the Mideel guards flanked his side. "What did you-" Clearly, Rydgea had already drawn his conclusion. "Put down your weapon."

"You're jumping to conclusions-" Lightning began.

"I said, drop your weapons!" Rydgea yelled over her.

Tifa's eyes shot from Lightning to Rydgea, to the dead bloody body, back to Lightning, and then to Cloud and Aerith who had just arrived. Biting her lip, Tifa didn't know what she should do, but only remembered the words she had so confidently told Lightning not too long ago. She was going to stand by Lightning, no matter what. "Wait!" Quickly putting herself in front of Lightning, Tifa spluttered under the anxiety of having a dozen guns pointed at her.

"Tifa, what are you-"

"J-Just hear Light out."

"Tifa-"

" _Please_."

"No! You've got to be kidding me!" One of the other Mideel guards yelled, stomping forward with his gun still drawn and ready to shoot, " _Look_! You killed him! She's a Turk! We should've known better than to deal with SHINRA! Murder!"

"Murder!" The other guards echoed, "Murderer!"

"Tifa, get behind me." Lightning said sternly, grabbing the fighter by the wrist to pull her safely behind her.

"But-"

"This is why I don't deal with amateurs." Tifa caught Lightning mutter beneath her breath before gunfire exploded. Amongst the deafening noise, she didn't see the blinding bursts of light against her eyelids, but instead there was a solid darkness as if someone had turned off all the lights in the world. Swallowing thickly, Tifa peeked her eyes open and a gasp escaped her lips. It looked as if she were staring into tinted windows, or as if she was looking down on the surface of water where the bullets hit like droplets that rippled outwards. Lightning stood in front of both Tifa and the Turks, with her hand held outwards and palm spread wide open. She was spared her life, but surprisingly, that relief wasn't in the forefront of her mind. Instead, another dread welled in Tifa's gut as she watched Lightning display her power.

"Stop! Stop shooting!" Tifa could hear Rydgea's voice roar loudly, "Cease fire!"

The gunfire eventually stopped, but Tifa doubted it was because of Rydgea's orders. When the chaos before them cleared, Tifa spun around to take in their new surroundings where Lightning had teleported them. They weren't far from Mideel because Tifa could still see the black smoke drifting up into the sky from the burning transport and hear the distant noise of yelling and panic. "Light…" Tifa breathed as she backed away from the sight, only to turn to see Lightning poorly conceal her arm behind her back. It was shimmering gold, as if she were wearing a clawed gauntlet. "What…" her ruby eyes drifted up to meet Lightning's, marking how her blue irises seem to glow unnaturally even during broad daylight. "What happened?"

"We were attacked." Lightning answered succinctly, realizing that there's no point in trying to hide her arm, and moved towards the wounded blonde Turk. "Let me see." Kneeling down beside her, the Goddess hovered her hand over her bloodied waist and poured a cure. "Elena took a bullet for me." Lightning murmured, only removing her hand when she was satisfied the Turk was fully healed.

"The Mideel guard tried to shoot you?" Tifa gathered, "But… why?"

"He was a clone." Lightning explained, straightening herself up again.

"A clone?"

"A product from Professor's Hojo's Project S." The male Turk explained as he helped Elena up, "Many were injected with JENOVA cells and exposed to mako energy. It's a process that's very similar to the creation of SOLDIERs, and on record, we were only able to determine the existence of twelve clones in total. Each marked somewhere on their body with a number."

"And we can't exactly go around killing everybody with a number tattooed onto their skin." Elena breathed, "It's believed that Sephiroth can somehow exert control over them so-"

"He attacked Lightning." Tifa concluded, watching curiously as the golden gauntlet began to fade away until a thought suddenly clicked in Tifa's head, "That's why geostigma-"

"Exactly. With geostigma dormant inside the thirteenth fragment, Sephiroth tried to turn me into a clone." Lightning nodded, "I wasn't sure if that guard had been a clone, but the moment he started calling me the Goddess or when his pupils thinned, that was a damn obvious red flag."

Tifa bit her lip, "Did he… really think that a clone could kill you?"

"The clone wasn't here to kill me." Lightning shook her head, "It was to make a point."

"What is it?"

The pink haired woman rolled her shoulders and glared up at the sky, "That I'm playing right into his hands." Tifa didn't want to look up, afraid of what she might find, and when she did her mouth dropped open from a plethora of emotions. In the distance was a beast hurtling towards them. "Talk about deja-vu." Lightning sighed, "Another big monster attack to go in the history books."

"W-What is that?!" Tifa thrust a finger up towards the monster approaching at alarming speed.

Lightning merely gave her a dry look, "A WEAPON. One out of seven, and it's here for me."

She hadn't been there to see exactly what had happened in Academia that would've brought so much destruction, but given the descriptions she's been told, Tifa had just labelled it as a big monster attack. She imagined it to be like those from the old-school movies she used to watch with her dad, like that one with the gigantic prehistoric behemoth that was asleep underwater, but woke up for some reason, and then preceded to wreak havoc in the nearby Cocoon metropolis: also known as the Hanging Edge. Those WEAPONS looked as if they were taken right out of those movie plots and put right into real life, or _maybe_ Tifa was somehow kidnapped and put into a filming site without knowing that she was being filmed. "S-Seven…?" Tifa stammered, frozen as she watched the horrific beast approach from the hill perched upwards from Mideel.

As if Lightning had expected a battle, or if she was merely just accustomed to having surprises in the shape of gigantic beasts tossed at her, she began reciting orders with unwavering efficiency, "Elena, Tseng, you two head back to Mideel and find some form of transport to get back to Edge. Rufus, Reno, and Rude should be there. Afterwards, head straight to the Northern Crater and find out how many of the WEAPONS have been mobilized. I'll find you, so see if you can get any leads on Sephiroth and track the progression of Meteor."

"Meteor?" Tseng echoed, and waited for Lightning to explain.

"He's most likely summoned it already. Keep an eye out for it."

"Alright, understood." Exchanging firm nods, the two Turks ran back towards Mideel, leaving Tifa and Lightning on the hill.

"Tifa, head back to Mideel and tell everyone to evacuate." The fighter was just about to do as told before she noticed that the chaos began to brew at her feet again, "Light, what are you doing?" When she looked at Lightning again, she instantly knew that it wasn't her imagination from before when she believed that her blue eyes had been glowing. They were alight now, burning with some otherworldly hue. In that moment, the only thing that came to her mind was the thought that Lightning wasn't human; that she was different. And it suddenly made Tifa feel insecure about her previous claims of treating Lightning as an equal.

"Isn't it obvious?" Lightning grunted, "The WEAPON's here for me. I have to draw it away-"

"But you can't use your powers here! The Lifestream won't-"

"I know." The Goddess interrupted.

"Then stop it!" Tifa demanded, marching up to Lightning before jabbing a finger accusingly into her chest, "You made your choice in Academia. You made your choice to fight Sephiroth instead of saving the city, and there's no way I'm going to let you throw that all away by going against _that_ here."

"Tifa-"

"No. We can't win this fight. Using your powers here is like painting a target on the back of your head-"

"There's already a target-"

"Great! So you want the Planet and Sephiroth to take turns trying to get a bullseye?!" Tifa retorted, "Light, I _know_ you understand. Look at this reasonably-"

"Those people are going to die. They're going to lose everything-"

"And so will the rest of the world if you decide to throw everything away here." She watched Lightning's jaw tense, and she noticed how the pink haired woman's body trembled. Taking a deep breath, Tifa reached up and gently grasped Lightning's arms, "Leave the fight against the Planet to us. The WEAPONS are trying to flush you out and you know it. Just… trust me." Ruby eyes found the azure blue, but unlike before, the color of her irises had stopped glowing like before. The chaos retreated, and before Tifa knew it, it felt as if the restraints against her chest were freed. Softening her voice, Tifa whispered, "I trust you, now you need to trust me. Light, you _have_ to trust me."

"I'm not going to sit back and let that thing destroy Mideel-"

"Lightning." Taking a deep breath, Tifa released Lightning and took a step back. She didn't hesitate beneath Lightning's piercing stare. "You. You are the Goddess of Death and Reincarnation. You are Etro. Remember? There are sacrifices you have to make… times when you have to let everything burn… just like when you went after Sephiroth instead of saving Academia. Light, you _know_ this."

"Sephiroth…" Lightning's voice was much deeper, but the barely contained anger and frustration was still prevalent, "He's not here right now."

"Lightning, listen to yourself." There was a moment where they battled with their eyes, but eventually, the Goddess conceded. Lightning released a heavy breath. The slight tremor in her shoulders and arms stilled, and only until Tifa was sure Lightning finally had a cool head did she look away to see how close the WEAPON was now. "You said there are seven of those things, and that they're after you. If you used your powers now, it'd probably draw all seven of them here. No matter how you look at this situation, you can't justify it."

"Alright… I get it."

"I know you do. You always did." Tifa nodded as she pulled out her gloves from her pocket and slipped them on, "You taught me to think like this. I'm going back to Mideel, but you should stay here." There was another protest ready on Lightning's lips, but Tifa ran off before the pinkette could refute. She had no promise that Lightning would do as she says, but there was just a gut feeling that Lightning saw the reasoning behind her words and genuinely understood. Understanding wasn't what was important though, it was the fact that she _agreed_ because those two things don't necessarily come hand-in-hand. Tifa sprinted as fast as she could, pumping her legs faster and faster, but when she arrived, it was apparent that the town was already in the midst of panic. It saved her of being a harbinger of bad news – or more accurately – devastating news.

"To the battle stations!"

"What?" Tifa breathed in disbelief, "No! No! Get out of here! Evacuate!" She approached as many townspeople as she could, notified every Mideel guard she saw, but everyone ignored her. They cowered in the homes or ran bravely into battle. Was it bravery or was it stupidity? "Cloud! Aerith! Rydgea!" Tifa yelled, knowing that she needed to find those who would listen to her.

"Tifa!" Whipping around towards the familiar voice, Tifa released a quick breath of momentary relief seeing Cloud and Aerith run to her. "What's happening?" Cloud asked.

"Where's Light?" Aerith continued the impending onslaught of questions, "And what is that thing flying – oh." The bright green eyes widen with realization, "The chaos… the WEAPONS…"

Tifa offered her the best answer she had, "Yeah. Light's outside the town, inside the woods up that hill." The fighter pointed her finger in the general direction she had came, "We need to evacuate everyone. It's here for Light and-" A loud bang sounded, and with dread all three looked up to see a missile soaring towards the beast that was now _far_ too close for comfort. Tifa could finally see it for what it was: a big monster. It was a blur of black, and she could only make out the dragon's head and the large black wings as it descended on them. All she could do was pray that Lightning wouldn't go against her word and draw the WEAPON's attention to herself. It was a sacrifice they had to make. Mideel, and all its people were their sacrifice; a burden that Tifa would bear. Biting her lip, Tifa grasped both Cloud and Aerith by their shoulders and forced them to look directly into her eyes, "We have to go."

"But-"

"We can't win this." Tifa shook her head firmly, ignoring the volley of missiles that launched from the frontlines. "We have to get out of here. _Now_." Cloud, despite his disagreeing frown, nodded, "Out of the village. Try to get people to leave with you, but if they won't… then leave them." Tifa said, "Hurry-"

Just as she was about to run off again without another explanation, Aerith pulled her back by her wrist. "Everyone will _die_."

Gritting her teeth, Tifa stood prod straight just like how she would imagine Lightning doing, "I know."

As if seeing her resolve, the Cetra's grip on her slowly loosened, "Where are you going?"

"I'm going to find Rydgea."

"He's at the front lines." Aerith breathed, "Leading the attack."

Hearing that, Tifa felt an insurmountable amount of frustration swell inside. "Of course he is." Tifa muttered, and then broke away from the group before anyone had anything else to say. She ran towards where the missiles were continuously being launched, surprised that the Mideel guard would even have that kind of offensive inventory. It was pointless. Tifa could literally see the WEAPON glide through all of the explosions as if it were nothing. She could spot the white GC uniform above the hustle of the green Mideel troops and wasted not a second to reach him. Just as Aerith said, Rydgea was giving orders left and right as if he were the commander of the troops. "Rydgea!"

"Tifa!" He scowled and marched up straight towards her, "Take cover-"

"No. We need to get out of here. We _have_ to get out of here. Now!"

"W-What?"

"Mideel is lost."

"No. No it's not." Rydgea huffed and attempted to get back to his soldier duties, but Tifa grabbed his shoulder and forcefully turned him to face her.

"Does it look like you're even hurting it!?"

"Enough-"

She should've seen it coming. A big monster attack in reality wouldn't be limited to the plots of those old movies. It didn't land and pretend as if it were a toddler stumbling through the toy buildings, and she saw first hand the type of damage that had destroyed Academia's city center. A deep magenta light cascaded over them, glowing eerily above in the sky. With all of their voice and actions frozen in surprise, shock, and fear, they looked up to see the vibrant red light waiting to erupt from the center of the WEAPON's chest. They were going to die. They were _all_ going to die, and Lightning was going to sit back and let it happen. Tifa _told_ her to let it happen. The beam erupted, ripping into the ground immediately right before the front line troops and then it began its deadly raze through the town, the people, and the ground. It hadn't been a short blast of power, but a continuous beam of pure energy that desecrated any sort of retaliation before it continued tearing through the town. She could feel the heat from the attack burn her skin and boil her blood. She could feel the ground beneath her feet collapse, yet despite anticipating the fall, she felt like she was flying through the air. She could see nothing but the silhouette of Rydgea before everything around her was consumed by the distinct magenta light, and then it was all black.

…

This was Academia. This was Mideel. This… will be the future. Aerith couldn't feel her legs, nor her arms, she couldn't feel any emotions – no sadness, no fear, no terror – because she was physically unable to feel anything at all. For the first time, she was overwhelmed. Her mind was unable to absorb anything, but she could still see Mideel erupt as if it had been built on top of the mouth of a volcano. There was red, orange, but there was an unnatural fuscia and magenta, and when the light was gone, there was no fire. Only destruction. She couldn't feel her legs, lost her sense of balance, and stumbled back. No one caught her, but her body finally kick-started again and she managed to catch herself again. Then everything came pouring in; her legs and arms were shaking horribly, she felt sadness, fear, and terror, and there was nothing she could do to hide it. The flutter of movement beside her startled her, and it took her much longer than usual to realize that Cloud had already began running as fast as he could back towards the gaping hole in the ground where Mideel once sat. After Tifa had told them what to do, it was followed by few attempts to save the innocent, but Cloud had dragged both himself and herself away. "Aerith!" She couldn't even turn to Lightning's voice. Frankly, she never even heard it, and only until Lightning grasped her shoulders and shook her roughly, did a broken and shattered breath shudder past her lips. Just as how she had been as empty as a void, just as how sudden the emotions and feelings assaulted her frayed nerves, the burst of sensation left her just as quickly. Her legs and arms became numb again and she fell to her knees.

"Light…"

"Aerith, snap out of it!" A harsh slapped slung across her face, and effectively grounded Aerith immediately.

Blinking herself back to her senses, the Cetra suddenly lurched forward and latched herself onto Lightning's shoulders. "Tifa! Tifa's still in Mideel!"

Upon hearing that, Lightning's body jerked away from her as if to head to Mideel immediately, but stopped mid-motion before she lowered herself closely to the ground. Finding the explanation as to what stopped the Goddess, Aerith held her breath when she saw the WEAPON hovering above the large hole it left in its wake. It wasn't attacking anymore, but merely observed. "It's looking for me." Lightning breathed lowly, and it made Aerith wonder if Lightning was scared that the beast might overhear her. "It can't sense my presence – the chaos – anymore… but it's searching."

Her throat was dry, "I-Is… it because you used your powers?"

"Yes." Aerith knew that Lightning wasn't the type of person who'd say 'yes' usually, but she absolutely hated how easily and quickly she had answered. There was no reason to be mad at Lightning though, Aerith knew and understood that with great clarity, but she just needed someone to be angry at. "Light, why didn't you tell us-"

"Tell you what?" Lightning interrupted, "Did I _know_ that I'd be attacked? That Sephiroth is always one goddamn step ahead of me?!"

"Sephiroth?"

If looks could kill, Aerith realized that the danger in Lightning's eyes would be enough to turn the Planet into a living hell. For the first time, she truly felt intimidated by the pink haired woman's ferocity. "He played me like a _puppet_." Lightning hissed poisonously. Her body was tense, like a predator ready to prey, and she eased her body straight again when the WEAPON began to leave. "Get up." Shakily steadying herself onto her feet again, Lightning gave her a curt look before she began running towards Mideel, "We'll find Tifa."

Despite the assurance found in her words, her tone of voice told otherwise. Following after Lightning, the Cetra eventually slowed her steps and came to a stop at the edge of the hole the WEAPON had carved into the ground. The soft green glow sitting there like a pool of spring water was hardly any consolation. "Light!" The Cetra called out to Lightning who was a few steps ahead of her, "Be careful. You shouldn't be so close to the Lifestream."

"I know."

"Cloud and I will find Tifa. You should-"

"No." That answer was all that was given before Lightning continued on her way.

* * *

 **Hello! Hope you enjoyed!**


	27. Chapter 26

**Disclaimer: I do not own FF7 or FF13.**

* * *

She took shaky steps, the rocks crumbling at the side of her feet to plummet into the unending pull and push of the glowing green water that had poured from the hole the WEAPON had left in place of Mideel. The Lifestream had gushed out like a geyser of unnatural fluorescent green. If anything, Lightning would've thought that someone had drowned some radioactive substance inside that resulted in that unappealing hue. She can understand the reason as to why the Lifestream sought to cripple her, but that didn't mean she was appreciative of it. Who in their right mind would be? When she had approached the large green pool, she had done so cautiously with Aerith mimicking her reservations. "Light, this is a bad idea. You should get as far as way as possible." Aerith warned repeatedly, "You shouldn't be this close-"

"It's fine." Lightning brushed her off, ignoring the small huff the Cetra had released behind her, "Look for survivors. Go look for Tifa."

"I am not leaving you here alone." Aerith said firmly, making it clear that she was not up for any debates.

Rolling her eyes, the pink haired woman fixed Aerith with a glare, "I'm not going waddle inside like it's a goddamn radioactive kiddy pool."

"It's not a kiddy pool, and it's not radioactive." Aerith returned her glare, "It's the Lifestream and it'd do things ten-times worse to you than a radioactive kiddy pool." Then as if to further some point Lightning was choosing to ignore, Aerith motioned to the size of this so-called kiddy pool, "This is the deep-end Lightning, and I'm here to make sure you don't throw yourself into it and drown because you can't even handle a kiddy pool of this. It's not what Tifa would want."

At the mention of Tifa's name, she could feel the anxiety settle with a deep gutted feeling heavy in her stomach. Breaking eye contact with Aerith, Lightning twisted around to look at the surface of the Lifestream. Tifa could be anywhere, and she refused to let her mind wander to possibilities of what may have happened. She needed her mind to be calm, her emotions calmer. She needed to be pragmatic, and void of all hesitations or fears. Lightning allowed the fighter to get close only to push her away; a mindset characterized by nothing but her own vulnerability. Clamping her eyes shut, Lightning sucked in a deep breath and held it for as long as possible. In a way, she hoped that not breathing would still her beating heart until it would die inside her. Metaphorically, of course. Lightning had no intention of dying because she omitted to breathe. Her emotions had gotten the better of her again, and that's why she was being played by Sephiroth. She knew his hand, but she didn't know his cards.

Mideel was a necessary sacrifice. She had made the right choice in choosing to pursue Sephiroth rather than to stop Bahumut from destroying Academia's heart. This was a war, and a war of this kind is characterized by death. She is the Goddess of Death. She is Etro above all else. Everyone she had ever enlisted for their help is her pawn, and they _should_ be disposable. The next time she opens her eyes, Lightning releases her breath but her heart hasn't stilled in the slightest. "Light?" Aerith's hand falls onto her shoulder, "This… isn't your fault."

"Of course it isn't." Lightning bites back much more harshly than she had anticipated, but refuses to relent. It didn't matter because weakness would be found no matter how she responded. Shrugging Aerith's hand off of her, Lightning stormed onwards.

There were a few survivors she passed, some not appearing to be hurt but shaken, while other who would plead for her help. She ignored all of them though. She kept her head high and shoulder's squared, she refused to look at them as if they were below her. In her own twisted mind, she thought she had no right to help them. Not when she was the one who had let them burn in her place. In hindsight, she shouldn't have helped with the rescue missions in Academia, she should've let the Turks die because she had little use for them now, she should've known to step back and let Mideel fall without Tifa telling her to do so. In fact, _that_ latter situation never should've happened, and if anything, Lightning was thoroughly ashamed of herself. Tifa, who had always had the bright eyes and innocent soul, had been so tarnished that she would spout words that only heartless people like Lightning would say. From Lightning, Tifa had learnt not to believe in nonsense about heroism and altruism; all product of her unrivaled cynicism about the world and any disguised good it offers. Nothing comes without a price. A part of her huffs and sneers about how Tifa finally understands the cold reality of life, but another part of her is laden with guilt. The only conclusion she could draw was that they were bad influences on each other. From Tifa, Lightning rekindled her estranged relationship with compassion. It was foolishness. It was suicide. Compassion meant death. That was how the previous Etro fell, and she knew that this was the way Sephiroth would attack her. Every person that she cares about, who would walk onto this battlefield to fight on her side, would be a weapon for Sephiroth to use against her. The more help she had, the more pressure points she had. That meant weakness.

"I don't know…" Lightning breathed, her words escaping her easily. She realized her mind had gone down a dark place. Somehow, an epiphany struck her but it was far from enlightening. She didn't want to be like Sephiroth, even if her only chance of winning was to be exactly like the cold blooded compassionless psychopath he was. Turning to look at Aerith who was loyally following her, Lightning breathed, "I don't know how to win. I don't know… how to defeat Sephiroth."

Aerith's bright green eyes widened with surprise, but it was quickly replaced with understanding, "I don't know either… but I just thought it'd be something like taking a sword and stabbing him with it. Preferably through his heart to be safe."

A corner of her lips lifted, and Aerith mirrored her small smirk. She trusted Aerith more than anyone else, more than Cloud, Tifa, Fang, and even Serah. "How many more places do I have to watch burn?"

"As many as you want, necessary or not."

"That won't win the war."

"Well," Aerith pressed her finger to her chin, "I'm not fighting to win this war." Lightning did nothing to hide the question on the tip of her tongue, and Aerith merrily answered with a knowing look in her eyes, "Wouldn't it be nice if you had a _normal_ tomorrow? Or that 'tomorrow' would mean something? Something _good_ for once? Winning the war, saving the world, they're all just smaller steps towards my greater goal."

"For me?" Lightning snorted as if it were a joke, and Aerith played along. Both of them knew the truth though, but there was no way Lightning was going to let her renewed gratefulness for Aerith show.

"In return," Aerith wagged a finger before shrugging, "– let's be real: the world operates on a system of exchange – you will be my flower girl for my future wedding, Mini Light."

"We'll see about that."

"Oh, I _will_." Aerith finally broke out a secretive grin only for Lightning to see, "Let's find Tifa so I can tell her of this deal."

The short reprieve, the moment where Lightning had laid all of her doubts bare, was gone just as quickly as it came. The fact that she had faced her growing insecurities was enough of an admission of her own weakness. Barthandelus, Caius, and Bhunivelze all had their own reasons for wanting to destroy the world. She understood them, had peered through their eyes and into their bleak outlooks herself, and known that she wasn't so different from them. Sephiroth, though, he wasn't fighting to protect anything but his insanity. Lightning sped her way over the uneven and cracked ground, glancing back more than often to see how Aerith was faring. It wasn't that Aerith was weak, because the brunette was one of the strongest people she had ever known, but Aerith wasn't as gifted as she was in physical adeptness. The Cetra understood her need for speed though, because they both felt the same unsettling curl and twist of her gut that came with the knowledge that someone important to them was missing, hurt, or worse… dead. No matter, there was a small voice in her mind that sounded remarkably like Tifa telling her it was alright, that the fighter wasn't dead, and Lightning wanted nothing more than to free herself of all of the other insecurities she didn't dare voice. She wanted to fall back for someone to catch her, and let herself say that she would trust in someone else to do what was necessary – to do what she didn't want to do. She was surprised, but not really, when Tifa told her to stand there and watch as more people are killed. Guiltily, she had felt remorse when she knew what Tifa was doing. The black haired woman was doing something Lightning, herself, didn't want to do. In Tifa ordering her not to interfere with the slaughter, the responsibility had shifted off of her shoulders. Perhaps it was too shallow, too irresponsible for to her automatically think that just because Tifa had told her to do something, the consequences weren't hers to carry. It felt good to think like that though, even if it is for just a brief second of her unending life. Could she put off her self-imposed solitude? Could she turn and ask for help, damning the consequences because they had made their choices and so, ultimately, nothing that would happen would be her fault? It wouldn't be her fault, not her burden, and all of a sudden Lightning could breathe like she had breathed before becoming Etro.

If that were the case, she could ask Fang for help. She could ask Hope, Vanille, Sazh, Snow and Serah for help… She could fight with them again. Their deaths would be on their own hands, but Lightning knew that she'd throw herself into the line of fire if any one of them were to get into any danger. Lightning would do that for those she cared about. A Goddess shouldn't judge the value of life, but she still did. She did it because she could, because she wasn't so above it all. She wasn't like Barthandelus, Caius, or Bhunivelze. She wasn't like Sephiroth, and there was no way in the future that she would ever be like him. "I always thought…" Lighting started as she ran. Aerith knew she wasn't one to talk, but she still listened. There was no outward confirmation that she had the Cetra's ear, but Lightning just knew that Aerith would be there to hear her. She needed to speak her thoughts as if it would cement it in her mind. She couldn't afford to turn around and start doubting herself again, "I thought I could keep things separate." Her eyes scoured the area, skimming over the planks of wood from the destroyed buildings, "I wanted to cut everything away, ignore everything… I wanted to do everything myself. Bringing everyone here, and if anyone were to die because of this fight… I wouldn't be able to forgive myself. I should be stronger, I should be able to handle this because I'm Etro. I have the power; more power than anyone. The people that are important to me – the _more_ people that are important to me, the weaker I am." Lightning breathed. Numbers have no meaning in this war. "He'll use you all against me."

"We can take care of ourselves." Aerith said softly.

"Hard to believe." Lightning murmured, "I can hardly take care of myself."

"Then just focus on yourself." She allowed Aerith's words to settle in her mind. Countless times people had told her that – that she had more on her plate and so she shouldn't keep worrying about others – but only now could she truly hear it. Her mind whirled at the new insight, and she nearly missed the Cetra's hurried call, "Light! Over there!" She twisted back around, seeing Aerith pointing down towards where the Lifestream washed upon the broken ground. A small group was huddled there, but the white GC uniform was a stark contrast to the green and brown of the soil. "Cloud! Rydgea!" Both men where kneeling on the ground before someone who was laying there. Lightning recognized the black shoes, and she felt the first pang of regret instantly. There was no way, Lightning grudgingly accepted, _no way_ she could simply write-off the importance of the people around her based purely on the consequences of their own choices. "Let me see her." Aerith said, pushing Cloud and Rydgea back before she pressed her fingers against the fighter's pulse on her neck. There was a tense second, and Lightning couldn't breathe at all. She just stood there.

"She's okay." Cloud breathed, "Unconscious. I pulled her out of the Lifestream."

"Let's get her out of here." Aerith said, taking a step back for Cloud to lift Tifa up in his arms before Rydgea could, and walked right past Lightning. He gave her nothing but a short glance, didn't say anything, and marched onwards with Aerith following closely. Lightning willed her legs to move as well, but they didn't listen. She willed her body to do many things, but she couldn't control her limbs or her eyes. All she could see was Tifa's body lying on the ground, dead. Lightning's fists clenched at her side. _Death_. Tifa would escape her in death. She'd go to the Lifestream, a place Lightning could never reach. However, she was rudely snapped out of her trance when a hand seized the collar of her shirt and yanked roughly.

Her vision zeroed in on furious eyes glaring at her. "It's all your fault!" Rydgea yelled, "You did this! T-This is just like Academia! I never should've trusted you! Look at what happened! Look at Tifa!"

A cold bitterness clawed up Lightning's throat, but she bit her lip to remain silent. She needed to stay calm especially when she's this close to the Lifestream. "Let go." She said very carefully, making sure he understood even in his angry rampage. "She made her choice."

"W-What?!" He sounded confused, absolutely enraged, and awestruck at her callous response. "T-Tifa defended you! She threw herself in front of you to protect-"

"I never asked her to." Lightning said steadily, directing all of her energy to prevent her voice from shaking.

He shoved her back, spitting angrily at her face, "Fuck you." There was no retort ready for him, so she just stood stalk still as he bumped her shoulder in passing. Taking a deep breath, Lightning craned her head up to the sky and merely stared at the clouds hovering so closely. Countless times Lightning had told herself that she had to fight for others, to put those important to her first and foremost, but _only_ those important to her. To be Etro, as Tifa had told her, required her to let that part of herself go. She had to care, but not care enough, and she had to be apathetic, but not too apathetic. Where should she draw the line?

* * *

 _ **\- Three years ago -**_

* * *

 _The warmth permeated from the glass of the cup, seeping to greet the skin of her palm. It wasn't too hot, because everyone kept a close eye on Marlene and Denzel as they prepared the hot chocolate. The last thing they needed were for the kids to burn themselves. As much as Lightning appreciated the gesture, chocolate milk made with water definitely wasn't at par. Drinking two cups, one for herself and the other on Tifa's behalf, left her feeling bloated and the sweetness felt bitter on her tongue for some reason. Her feet creaked against the old wooden floors, so it was a good thing no one was still asleep. Except for one. Except for her. She pressed for the door to open, and like all the other mornings, Lightning shuffled into the room and grabbed a seat on the chair pulled against the bed. At nine in the morning, she'd wake Tifa up if the fighter hadn't already awoken and help her take a shower. Lightning would bring her breakfast along with a few pain killers. At twelve, she come back with lunch. At three she came just because she had promised herself to come at three hour intervals. There was really no reason why she decided on three hour intervals, but mostly because it just felt right. Two hours would be too short for Tifa to get any proper rest, but four hours felt too agonizingly long and it might cause Tifa to think that she didn't truly care about her. At six she'd bring Tifa dinner, and at nine she'd help Tifa take another shower again. Lightning went through the actions mechanically. As did Tifa. It was hard to know what she should say or do in the fighter's presence, not when she's so broken, and especially not since Lightning could see the unveiled grudge present in the dulled ruby eyes. There was no life anymore, no spark of defiance at all, and Lightning thought that looking at Tifa was akin to looking at a walking corpse. Frankly, she preferred seeing Tifa's sleeping face because it was the only thing that remained of Tifa that was Tifa. Placing the glass on the bedside table, Lightning lifted herself from the chair to brush a few stray strands from the fighter's sleeping face. She'd seen the peace, but she had seen the pain as well. Now, it was peace. Instead of returning to the chair she usually takes residence in, Lightning slipped onto the bed and sat by her waist._

 _It was still eight in the morning. Sometimes she'd come early, sometimes she'd come right at nine, and so she had the opportunity to wake Tifa up sometimes. She never let the fighter sleep past nine though, she never broke out of the need to have things set and standard. It made everything easier to deal with. "Mmm…" Tifa murmured, but she didn't move much and that probably explained why Tifa's body was so stiff. The wound near her spine prevented her from moving, the scabbing skin spread across her chest diagonally stopped her from moving, and as a result, whenever Tifa slept, she couldn't move. Didn't even try to move. She's so utterly defeated. But Lightning couldn't understand what was weighing so heavily on her mind. Tifa had never been one to give up._

" _Tifa." Lightning called out to her softly, gently shaking the fighter by her shoulder. "It's… another day." It's another day. The mornings weren't good anymore, so it was just another day, expressed as if it was something that meant nothing to either of them. Tifa didn't stir though. The painkillers she had Fang retrieve at Academia were definitely very strong. Pulling the blanket down to Tifa's waist, Lightning drew the hem of her shirt up to her ribs so she could assess the progress of her recovery. Every single time she would help Tifa shower and clean, she avoided staring and always kept her eyes trained on anything but the woman. It was for Tifa's sake, Lightning repeated in her mind. For Tifa's modesty. That was why she never had the opportunity to check her wounds closely, and Lightning couldn't bring herself to do so if Tifa were awake. Pursing her lips, she brushed her fingers against the bumpy and hard surface of the large scab right across Tifa's torso. Prolong casting of the cura spell should be able to quicken the progress, but she muses Aerith might have a reason for doing it slowly. The skin around it was soft though, sinking beneath her fingertips, but it was still pink with rawness so any movements ought to hurt. Wetting her lips, Lightning frowned deeply seeing the ugly scarring tissue where Tifa had been stabbed. A thin line no longer than her thumb was left close to the belly button. It was a clean stab, done so by a very sharp blade and by someone with great skill. There were no signs that the flesh had been cut after entry. For such a long blade to enter and exit without wandering even the slightest was incredible. It was a very clean cut, and Lightning grudgingly admitted that it was a superior incision when compared to all other blade wounds she had seen in her life. Releasing a deep breath she hadn't realized she had been holding, Lightning eased her hand to rest against Tifa's belly just to feel the rise and fall of each breath. Her skin was soft and warm, smooth despite the ruggedness of the wounds, but there was also something else there. A connection. A certain touch that made Lightning want to keep her hand there. Maybe it was because she felt like she could hide the scars as if they had never happened. There was a slight movement caught in her peripheral vision that alerted Lightning, prompting the pink haired woman to look up. The moment she did though, her heart jammed into a sudden stop. Tifa's stare was empty, and soulless. She was watching her, and Lightning had no idea how long the fighter had been awake. All the sudden the hand that's resting on Tifa feels offensive and apologies erupted in her throat only to be held back by the large lump in her throat. "You're recovering well." Lightning choked, "I was just checking your wounds-"_

 _Wordlessly, Tifa silenced her by merely resting her hand on top of Lightning's. Yet she turned her face away from the soldier and stared out the small window. They stayed like that until nine o'clock, and during that time Tifa's attention never left the window and Lightning's never left Tifa. She was thinking about something. Her wounds? Their failure? The fall of the Sector Seven Plate? All those innocent deaths? The deaths of Jessie, Biggs, and Wedge? What comfort could she possibly offer? Lightning had never been good with words or sympathy, but it didn't change the fact that she wanted to help just as much as she wanted to disappear. The matter was simple in Lightning's eyes, and her experience with the Purge had given her quite a cold outlook on matters. Tifa chose to fight SHINRA, and only a fool would walk into war believing that victory is theirs without sacrifice. Jessie, Biggs, and Wedge deaths were tragic, but Lightning didn't mourn for them. They fought for what they believed in and died for it. In Lightning's mind, there was no better way to die. They would be proud of what they did, and thinking that she should've stopped them from fighting to protect them would be nothing but an insult. They died as heroes, and so they should be given a hero's farewell. She wanted Tifa to see that._

 _It took her far longer than she'd like to retrieve her hand, and Tifa had let her slip easily away again. Her skin prickled, missing the warmth that Lightning finds in Tifa – a certain burst of life Tifa offers that no one else can. Tifa… had always been different; in a good way more than in a bad way, yet still bad at the same time. At least Lightning's mind had long convinced herself of that. "It's time for your shower." Then Lightning added, even though she's told Tifa every single time before the said showers, "To keep your wounds cleaned." Slipping her hand beneath Tifa's knees and her back, Lightning lifted her up with a slight jolt and bit back an apology when Tifa hissed in pain. She thought that saying sorry for something so small when she had much larger issues to apologize for would ultimately render all apologies meaningless. That's why Lightning didn't apologize, but she also couldn't bring herself to actually apologize anyways. It would be easier if Tifa would just hate her._

 _But she doesn't though. The way Tifa seems to shrink in her arms tells Lightning that the fighter is looking for some strength in others that she could leech off of, and the way Tifa lets her head roll and rest on Lightning's shoulder, or how she had held Lightning's hand to her tummy, tells her that there's still a ghost of the Tifa who craved physical contact. Craved, though, was generous. It was always during the moments in the shower that she could feel Tifa's gaze on her and she learned to avoid Tifa's eyes. She had looked into her ruby irises once and saw the host of emotions that were storming furiously inside with no means of escape. Lightning didn't know how to handle it, and so she decided to ignore it as if it'd go away eventually. Kicking the door to the washroom open, Lightning settled Tifa on the sink counter and moved to turn on the water. It ran over her hand, feeling it warm, but it didn't compare to the burning gaze Lightning felt on the back of her head. Refusing to let it affect her, even though she couldn't hide the increase in heartrate from herself, Lightning flicked on the shower and waited for the shower head to start spluttering water. Hoping that her face was still held in her apathetic stiffness, Lightning turned around and immediately made the first mistake by looking at Tifa's eyes. They raked down her body, undressing her with her mind, and slowly as if Tifa felt no shame, they retraced the path upwards and held the blue eyed stare. Now, her heart hammered, and the only thing going through her mind was that she needed to get out of here and cool down. No one had ever stared at her like that. Yes, she had received mockeries of the intensity in Tifa's eyes. What scared her the most though was how expressionless the rest of Tifa's face was. Her lips were set in a thin line, the bags beneath her eyes showed her fatigue, and so it gave the impression that the delirious stare of lust was nothing more than just a product of carnal urges. Tifa wanted an escape. She wanted comfort. But Lightning wasn't going to give in to meaningless sex because Tifa deserved more. Tifa wasn't in a right state of mind, and that was partially a reason as to why Lightning had taken the task of caring for the fighter unto herself. Neither Aerith nor Cloud would want to see Tifa broken like this. Shuffling closer to Tifa, Lightning forced herself to keep a calm expression and began undressing Tifa. She could feel the goosebumps on Tifa's skin as she gently massaged her arm in hopes that her muscles won't atrophy while ignoring Tifa's unhindered and unabashed staring that may eventually burn her. It was hard not to care, but it was harder to care._

* * *

 _ **\- Present time -**_

* * *

Her feet creaked against the old wooden floors, so it was a good thing no one was asleep. It wouldn't have mattered though, because no one was asleep unless they were unconscious. The air was filled with grief, anger, and fear. Cloud and Aerith were hunched over Tifa while Rydgea hovered close by inside one of the few buildings that had survived the attack. "She… doesn't look hurt." Aerith breathed as she straightened herself, her green eyes searching from Cloud to Rydgea, until they fell onto Lightning. "Just a few bruises, but she should be fine otherwise."

"So she'll be waking up soon right?" Rydgea asked eagerly.

"I would hope so." Aerith answered before she nodded her chin towards the doorway, "There are other people that need my help as well. I'm going to see what I can do." When the Cetra left, neither men followed after her and instead, their eyes were keenly focused on every movement Lightning made.

The hate was clear in Rydgea's expression, but Cloud kept his face schooled. She could've made a study in attempts to figure out what he felt, but Lightning didn't bother. She wouldn't be able to focus anyways because she couldn't take her eyes off of Tifa's form. Her feet stopped at some invisible threshold although she wanted to be closer. She hoped that no one could see the storm raised inside her mind, replaying memories of a time in Oerba that weren't even a part of her own life. They replayed over and over, as if to excessively pound some sort of notion into her head. These memories weren't hers – she had no life outside of her battle with Sephiroth or standing master to Etro's Gate. The fragment's life had no place within her anymore, yet Lightning clung onto it because it was the closest experience of having a normal life. It was easy to see Tifa and let herself fall into acting out her memories because it's what she _wants_ but can't have. Instead, Lightning clenched her jaw and forcibly tore her eyes away from the black haired woman to look into Cloud's blue eyes. The hand that wanted to touch Tifa, to feel her warmth and her breathing, reached and hung in request, "Your phone."

He betrayed nothing of what he felt, and he didn't hesitate to dig his phone from his pocket before putting it in her open palm. Turning on her heels, Lightning made to leave but Rydgea was quick to call her out on it once again. "You're just going to go?" He asked, his tone thick with anger, frustration and pure disbelief. "How can you-"

"I'd suggest you call Raines and let him know of the situation. His resources might be stretched thin, but at least he'd know that Mideel is gone. You can expect something like this to happen again so I'm not going to waste my time here." Lightning answered stoically, "It's my move now." Before anyone could say anything, she left swiftly to get away from everything. She only stopped until she found herself in the forest where the trees hid the destruction from her eyes and where the distance silenced the voices of those grieving. She dialed a number she had memorized and waited one ring before it was picked up. "Rufus? Pick me up."

…

It was dark. She couldn't see anything, couldn't hear anything, couldn't feel anything except for the slight tingling in her fingertips. Sparks of electricity fired down to her nerve endings as sensation washed upon her like the ocean shores. It was cold, a little ticklish, and it certainly felt very similar to falling mist. It certainly wasn't an external stimuli though, because Tifa feels dry. Her mind is stuck in some sort of lull, like a haze weighing on her brow. The darkness wasn't impenetrable though, because she saw the smallest little spark of light in the distance. It certainly looked far, but the moment she began to entertain her curiosity, it zoomed forward and the light bled into her field of vision. Tifa instantly knew that she was looking at the stars, having known this sight ever since she was a young girl mesmerized by the night sky above Nibelheim. She felt much closer now. The darkness soon created a beautiful backsplash with streaks of blue stretching across in rivers. It looked like it was moving, and the longer she looked at it, the more convinced she was that it was flowing. It was getting closer. Squinting her eyes, she reflexively jerked herself backwards when the swirls of silver and blue crashed straight towards her like a raging river having broken through a dam. Tifa staggered backwards, raising her arms in front of herself in attempts to brace herself, but when nothing hits her, she peeked out from behind her weak defense and realized that the silver and blue was still flowing violently but it had passed through her. "W-What...?" Tifa whispered, slowly easing her body as she examined her hands and arms. She looked like she usually does; solid. It was unsettling though, and very cold, to see something pass through her as if she were non-existent.

It only hits her then that she has no idea where she is. Panic began brewing in her gut, bubbling until it was boiling like a kettle on the stove top. Memories before she arrived her tickled her mind, reminding her of Rydgea's silhouette in front of the bright neon magenta light before she had blacked out. She doesn't exactly remember how close she had been to the direct attack. Maybe all the nerve stings was a product of ghost limb, a condition she accidently read up on after learning that her favorite soldier had PTSD in her attempts to understand Lightning a little better in her younger days. She wasn't so concerned about the possibility of losing limbs now, not that Tifa was aiming to do so in the first place, but she's not fighting SHINRA anymore. She's not fighting an enemy that she could punch or kick. She was fighting another battle that she can't bear to lose, because losing would mean losing Cloud, Aerith, and all of her friends at once. Besides, she was fighting her own secret war too and she considers herself having survived several battles of attrition already. Her enemy was Lightning, and Tifa's confident that she can secure victory.

Twisting around, she watched as her surroundings began to take a firm form. The stars shone, the moon was near her, the sun was behind, and in between was the Planet. She could vaguely place the continents of Gaia on the spherical surface, but there were obvious missing chunks: namely Pulse, or the round large pimple growing on the Planet which was Cocoon. A loud, brutal scream suddenly shattered the silence, making Tifa whip herself around to look down the direction where she could see a very bright explosion. It was small and contained, but she realized that it had more to do with the distance between herself and the explosion. Everything was moving at super speed, and her neck snapped back following a quick flash of gold that had appeared not too far from her. She winced her eyes as if that would clear her vision and magically bring her closer. It was hard, but she finally made out the small humanoid form in the distance. In pure curiosity, Tifa began walking forward and had completely forgotten the magnitude of strangeness. The gold shimmered, only to grow brighter the closer she got. Her breath quickened, her feet began to move faster until she was running. She ran until she was sprinting, her heart pounding in her throat at the telltale hint of silvery pink. "Light? Light!" Tifa called out, but no relief came. Instead, the closer she got, the harder it was to continue her approach. Her feet eventually came to a halt. It was definitely Lightning from her hair, but the woman was keeling over on some invisible ground in space.

Her body heaved, and with each breath Tifa swore she could hear blood bubbling as if the Goddess had punctured lungs and could no longer breathe properly. Listening to Lightning's haggard breaths choke out of her throat, Tifa took a very careful step forward. She wasn't blind to the streams of blood oozing from her body, seeing it seep in thin trails from under what appeared to be golden armor. Third degree burns covered the rest of the exposed skin, mutilating it into an ugly layer of black scabs, while other areas were burnt until purple, yet it still emitted an ethereal golden hue of skin that Tifa had never even imagined. Blood. Blood. Blood. And even more blood. It was growing in a dark pool, droplets of crimson floating in the gravity defying space. "Ngh…" Lightning grunted amidst her pained gasps, "No… Not again…"

"L-Light…?" Tifa breathed slowly, but the said woman didn't respond. "What happened? Why are you-" Quickly moving to Lightning's front just so she could see if Lightning's alright, Tifa was struck still with shock, surprise, and no matter how much she wanted to deny it, a first instinct of fear. Half of Lightning's face was bloodied, with the red crimson seeping from her eye like tears. The other half of her face was hidden behind a mask that twisted upwards over her head like a horn, and the outline of it was emphasized by the red flesh spilling from where the skin had been forcefully ripped apart. Blood. Blood. Blood. There was blood everywhere, and with Lightning's every movement, more poured out, seeping like spilled paint. It was smudged over the hard surface of that… mask that wasn't really a mask. It looked like an all too perfectly formed deformation to be fake. In the middle sat an azure hue circle in place of her eye. The idea dawned in her mind, prompting her to clasp her hands over her mouth in horror. She could only entertain the idea that the mask was once part of Lightning's skull. She didn't know whether to reach out or to pull back, nor did she know if she should be terrified or concerned. In fact, she felt an unnerving mixture of all of those emotions tearing away at her sanity. Tifa instantly understood with full clarity why Lightning had always insisted that she wasn't human. She wasn't. She's the Goddess of Death, and this… _this_ is Etro. This is Lightning's true form.

* * *

 **Hello people! Sorry for the late update. Fell behind on some school work but I'm caught up for now. For your reference, the flashback this chapter takes place during FM between ch. 76 and ch.77.**

 **Thanks for reading!**


	28. Chapter 27

**Disclaimer: I do not own FF7 or FF13.**

* * *

He dragged in a deep breath, and released it through his nostrils. The puff of smoke slowly wafted into the air, floating into the sky. Cloud approached, watching the cigarette butt burn. He didn't hesitate or doubt himself when he snatched the stick from Rygdea's mouth, ignoring the short, "Hey-" before he snuffed out the residual light beneath the soles of his black combat boots.

"Not good for you, or anyone else around you." Cloud muttered, tossing the remains back at Rygdea.

"I only do it when I'm stressed." Rygdea muttered from where he was sitting on the wooden steps leading up to the wooden building they had been cooped up inside for the last four days. "Y'know, it takes a little of the edge off."

"Shaves a little of your life off too." Cloud said quietly, but the other man simply chuckled humorlessly and nodded his chin towards the collapsed Mideel.

"At this rate, it might not even matter anymore. She said it herself, and even if she didn't say this exactly, I can paraphrase. This is just the beginning." Rygdea scowled, "Just the fuckin' beginning of the end of the world."

"It's not."

"It's not? Look at this. Look at Academia. What do you think will happen if one of those monsters attack Eden? What about Edge?"

"There's a reason why Lightning is doing-"

"Doing what?" Rygdea tossed his hands up, "Look at Tifa! She's been unconscious for the last four days and your great Goddess of Death just walks off and abandons all of us. We don't know where the hell she is, we don't know what the hell she's doing because all I know is that she's not here when Tifa put her life on the line."

"You think Tifa would want Lightning to sit here?" Cloud asked calmly, carefully containing his emotions. After all, he did not appreciate being interrupted. "Do you think that Tifa would want be the person that holds Lightning back? You and I both know that there are more important things that need to be dealt with."

"Like what? We don't even know where Sephiroth is." Rygdea shook his head, "Cloud, it's _Tifa_ that's been unconscious all this time! Don't you care-" One look at Rygdea and the brunette looked as if he'd been punched in the face. "S-Sorry, I just… Look, I know that you have history with Lightning. She's dangerous. She's not someone that's safe. She's not safe." Shrugging off Rygdea's concern, Cloud began climbing back up the stairs. He took two steps before Rygdea attempted to warn him again. "You never know what she's thinking. She's-"

"- a hard read. She never tells you anything: nothing about her plans, nothing about her thoughts, nothing about her feelings. She acts like an ass to everyone, makes it feel like she has some sort of superiority complex, but everyone still likes her. It's like she knows everything, and puts you down for not seeing what she does. What's most frustrating of all…" Cloud pressed his lips into a thin line, finally turning his head slightly back to glance down at Rygdea, "…no one else but you can see how dangerous she is."

"If you understand, then why-"

"It's because we all know exactly how dangerous Lightning is." Cloud answered.

"If you know exactly how dangerous she is, then shouldn't you do something?"

"Do what?" Rygdea's jaw tensed, and Cloud could nearly hear his teeth grinding at the blunt question. He faced the GC fully and stuffed his hands in his pocket, "What do you want me to do?"

"I… I don't know. Just… stay away from Lightning. Keep Tifa away from Lightning. She's not good for her... or for any of us."

If he had been the same Cloud that had first met the fragment, he would've agreed with Rygdea. He would've fought tooth and nail to keep Tifa away from the pink haired menace, but wherever Tifa wishes to be would be Tifa's own choice. "You're in no place to judge what's between Lightning and Tifa."

He made a second attempt to leave again, but Rygdea stomped up the stairs after him. "You don't know Lightning like we do. You don't know what she's capable of." Cloud continued to ignore him, finding no reason to sit there and listen to Rygdea enlighten him on what limited bits of information the brunette had on Lightning. In a way, it was offensive that he'd assume that Cloud couldn't see Lightning for who she is. "You don't know about the Purge. She killed innocents. She killed men, women, and even children!" The blond man stopped his ascent, thinking that Aerith who kept herself at Tifa's bedside whenever she's not out helping the survivors wouldn't want to hear this ugly story again.

"I know."

"No you don't. You don't know the whole story."

"I don't care enough to." Cloud brushed Rygdea off.

"You. Can't. Trust. Her." Rygdea punctuated every word, "Cloud, just listen and you'll see what I mean." If only Cloud could go back in time and talk to himself, because this was seriously what it was beginning to feel like. Rygdea wasn't a stupid man, but in the eyes of those who have chosen to place absolute trust in Lightning, he would appear as an annoying pain in the neck. There was a slight pang of guilt in his chest despite having convinced himself to let that part of himself go. He had doubted Lightning at every turn back then, only for her to pull through for him during difficult times. Taking a deep breath, Cloud turned to lean his back against the wooden railings, wordlessly motioning for Rygdea to speak his mind. "I know that you've worked with Lightning before. I know that you've been through a lot with her. Dealing with Lightning is like dealing with Colonel Nabaat." Rygdea closed the remaining distance between them until they were huddled as if they were sharing some big secret, "They're the type to use people only to throw them away. Look, maybe Lightning wasn't like that to begin with, but Nabaat has conditioned her to be just like her. I can just see it in her; the way she looks at us as if she's trying to decide who's disposable."

"You won't have to worry about Nabaat anymore."

"Don't I? Just because she's dead doesn't change a damn thing. It doesn't change what happened in the past. Lightning's working with SHINRA now. They're who you were fighting against! You fought to take them down and then she turned around, went behind your backs, and she's breaking them out of jail all because of some fucked up story that you're too caught up to realize how stupid it sounds!"

"Why won't you believe her?"

"Seriously?" Rygdea scoffed, " _Goddess_ _of_ _Death_. Yeah, and you know what? I'm the God of Life. She disappears for three years, doing god-knows what, going behind your back and dealing with SHINRA, and you're going to believe her when she says that she's Etro? How do you know SHINRA didn't mess with her? It's SHINRA, Cloud. They don't exactly have the cleanest track record with human experimentation. The moment she shows up in Academia, she puts the entire Academy on lockdown. The second time she comes, a monster attacks and destroys the city center. Do you even realize how many people died? Now the moment we come to Mideel, the entire thing is blown off the map. Lightning's a walking disaster."

Running a hand through his brown hair, Rygdea glanced up the stairway towards the door of the room where Tifa rested. Cloud didn't say anything though, kept his lips sealed. That man was an open book. Everything he felt could be read from his body language and his facial expressions if Rygdea hadn't already spoken his mind on the matter. It felt strangely refreshing standing before a man that was so open about everything he felt, but at the same time is was mind-numbingly frustrating. Being so open didn't necessarily make him a simple fool, because he was also understandably closed-minded and that made him ignorant. Cloud's not a hypocrite though, because he knows that he'd be spewing the same things in the past and, as of now, Rygdea was doing a much better job dealing with the perceived threat than he had ever managed to do.

"Then she just disappears." Rygdea ranted, "Tifa threw herself in front of Lightning to protect her when Mideel was too busy trying to mow her down with bullets. Now that Tifa's unconscious she just disappears? She didn't even ask how Tifa was doing or showed any signs that she actually cared. What? We're all disposable pawns to her? She's just like Colonel Nabaat. Tifa can't stay near her."

"If what Tifa is to Lightning is like what Lightning is to Nabaat, then there's no reason to worry."

"What?" Rygdea scoffed, momentarily caught off guard by the strange wordplay Cloud tossed at him. "How does that even-" His body stood rigid, and his jaw tensed as he grit out his next words, "Don't you have any idea what Nabaat did to Lightning? She brainwashed her. She had Lightning destroy her own home-"

"I know-"

"She killed Amodar!" Rygdea yelled, "She killed the man that was like a father to Lightning! To everyone! We all knew how much the Lieutenant cared about Lightning! She captured the Lieutenant for trying to save innocents from being slaughtered! He died a disgrace! She destroyed his good name and Lightning let her. Lightning watched him die and she didn't do anything! Why did you think Raines always put her on those single missions? No one wants a traitor. We all know that the Purge was nothing but a _genocide_." He spat that last word with absolute disgust.

"The question still stays the same." Cloud answered steadily, holding the other man's eyes, "What do you want me to do?"

"It's just-"

"I trust Lightning to do what's necessary," Cloud answered carefully, "but that doesn't mean that I trust her to do what's right."

"What does that even mean?"

"I think it'd be obvious." Cloud murmured, "I trust you to do what's right, but you won't be able to do what's necessary. Lightning's different. She's always been different, and sometimes the world needs people like her to do what others won't."

"Or maybe you're just giving her too much credit."

"Maybe, but that's my loss."

"Cloud, look. I know what was between you and Tifa back then, I know you loved her, and… maybe you still do." Cloud's fists automatically clenched, but he hid them by crossing his arms across his chest. Rygdea, whether he noticed or not, merely continued speaking, "I care about her. I care about Tifa a lot. I just… I know Lightning is bad news."

"I do love her." Cloud admitted, clenching his throat when he felt the painful grip tighten in his chest, "As a friend," a lie, "as family, and as a sister." Lies. They were all lies. He had always thought this to himself, but after forcing it out into words, he knew exactly how much of a lie it was. Rygdea didn't need any convincing, as if he didn't care. He probably didn't, because Cloud was sure Tifa would've made it clear that she no longer harbors those kinds of feelings for him. She left him behind to be with someone who has nothing to offer.

"I love her too." Rygdea said quietly, carried out in a light exhale of breath, "And probably more than I should. I want her to be happy… and I think I can do that if she gives me a chance."

"I'm not going to interfere in that way." Cloud said, making sure to keep his tone even despite the sudden lurch of defensiveness rising in his gut.

"I'm not asking you to. I just… It's just… She needs to stay away from Lightning."

"Then tell Tifa when she wakes up."

"She won't listen to me."

"And I'm not going to interfere in that way."

"Don't you care for her? If you do then-"

"Don't assume anything." Cloud interrupted, having rapidly become tired of the conversation. "If you think you deserve a chance, then make sure Tifa knows. It's not my business. If you think Tifa should stay away from Lightning, then say it yourself. Lightning won't make Tifa happy, but I'm not going to put myself between them again."

"I only want what's best."

"You want what you think is best." Cloud corrected him, "That's why I said that you will do what's right because what you think is right, is what you want. Things aren't so black and white-"

"I know that-"

"Then act like it." Cloud finished before he left. This time, Rygdea didn't stop him. He walked into the room, meeting Aeirth's eyes briefly and then focused his attention on Tifa. The Cetra was seated on the windowsill where the sunlight bathed over her. For the last four days, Tifa remained unconscious. Her face showed no expression but peace, just like the times he'd wake up to her in the early mornings when they were together romantically. She looked so beautiful that it was unfair. He loved her so much that it was unfair. Sitting himself on the chair pulled up to the bed, Cloud gently eased his hand over Tifa's and brushed his thumb tenderly over her knuckles.

"You've changed." Aerith said softly into the delicate silence, but her tone told him that she was proud, and that she expected no answer. Her words also told him that she had heard their conversation muffled through the wooden boards. He met her jade green eyes and watched as a beautiful smile graced Aerith's face. She approached, and only until she had taken a seat on the bed beside Tifa's head did Cloud realized that he had been entranced. There would always be a gentle and loving smile on Aerith's face, an affection that felt so full and warm. She made him feel light again while his every thought about Tifa felt like another boulder on top of all the other ones already threatening to crush his chest.

"Where's Lightning?" Cloud asked before he could stop himself. It was also unfair that he'd be the one to ask the question that everyone else is asking, and that Aerith would be the one forced to answer.

"Fighting, like she always is."

"Do you trust her?"

"Of course," Aerith answered immediately, and there was no a single hint of doubt to be found, "but I trust her to do what's necessary, and what's right."

"You trust her that much?"

The brunette chuckled, and then shrugged, "Who knows? Maybe she'll make the impossible possible."

Cloud snorted, "Or maybe the possible impossible."

"If that were the case," Aerith gave Cloud a knowing smirk, "then I feel sorry for Tifa… but Tifa has her own way of handling Lightning."

"So it'll either blow up in her face completely, or it'll go exactly how she wants it to."

"Fifty gil on the latter."

Cloud raised an eyebrow, "You're turning this into a bet?"

"Why not?"

The blond man swallowed thickly, feeling his heart begin to pound heavily in his chest. His mouth dried, but he had to do this for himself. "Then… if you were Lightning, and I was Tifa." Willing his hand away from Tifa's, Cloud faced Aerith seriously, "How would you bet?"

He caught onto the slightest widening of her eyes, and her mouth dropped open to form a small 'oh,' but as always, Aerith was a walking, talking bundle of grace and charm. She gave him another brilliant smile, and he swore he could see her cheeks redden into a nice blush, "Fifty gil on the latter." There was no one quite like Aerith, and Cloud could hardly stop an uncharacteristic grin from coming to his own lips.

…

He was a man of fine tastes – or that was what Rufus has told himself for as long as he could remember. He would only have the best: the best employees, the best food, the best drinks, and the best women. Even his pawns would have to be worthy in their own worthless way. He sought perfection despite knowing that it would be nothing but an illusion. He aims to please no one but himself. Lifting the hot glass mug up to eyelevel, Rufus carefully lowered the teabag into it. It soaked it immediately, and he tugged on the short string in short pulses. The dark brown swirls instantly loop outwards, suspending in the center of the clear water until it began to diffuse. He waited until it was the perfect blend of clarity and rich reddish amber. After getting it close to what he considers perfection, Rufus discards the teabag in the small disposal bin on top of the counter, but before he could get a taste, the door to the washroom of his humble living abode kicked open with everything but grace. Lightning walked out with a towel draped over her head, having opted to change out of her usual clothes into an outfit of comfort after her shower; a fitting tank-top and a pair of black skinny jeans. They don't greet each other because they never do, and he watches silently as Lightning crosses the living room to the couch where she had abandoned the phone. She checks the screen, allowing it to light up her face in the cold white electrical light but doesn't say anything before she pockets it. Rufus knows she's waiting for a call because in the last three years he's known her, she's never been one to constantly glance at a phone. Even stranger was that he was sure the phone wasn't even hers to begin with. A small soundless breath escapes her pink lips, and it quivers. To any other, they would not have seen the significance of it, but to him it's like an earthquake. Lightning's a master at hiding her thoughts and emotions, and being the cold ex-president that he was, he could see that Lightning was, in fact, more emotional relative to those around her. Perhaps it has something to do with all of her suppressed feelings. He was just about to take a sip from the cup before Lightning turned to look at him pointedly, approached, and then plucked the mug right out of his hand and took a big mouthful. This woman was anything but graceful. Now that his tea was officially hers, Rufus turned to make himself some instant coffee the Turks had stocked up on. Pulling out the bar stool from the other end of the kitchen island, Lightning grabbed a seat. The phone was pulled out of her pocket again – she never seemed able to leave it in one place for the last four days – and was now staring at it while she nursed his cup of tea in her hands.

The fact that she was sitting there as if he wasn't even present, and the fact that she saw no need to hide the phone from him or her concerns in waiting for whatever phone call were the signs of trust that no one else notices. To some extent, Lightning must trust him. He sips his coffee and hides a wince at the horrendous taste. He was a man of fine tastes after all. "I'm not surprised the talks went as well as they did." Rufus finally breaks the silence and pulls the distant blue eyed gaze onto himself.

"Of course not." Lightning sighed into the mug as she takes another big gulp, and Rufus is convinced now that she is stressed and anxious. He can tell; not from how jittery she is, but from how morbidly still she is. "When you're backed into a corner, you fight or you die. No one in their positions can make that call for everyone they're responsible to."

"And you remember our deal."

"Yes."

"Having AVALANCHE, the GC, and PSICOM in the same room as I am is hardly 'remembering' our deal."

"You're not in hand-cuffs or in jail. So yes, I do remember our deal." Lightning responded swiftly.

Rufus swirled his coffee and took another sip. The bitterness sloshed in his mouth, having momentarily forgotten how horrid tasting it was, and then he forced himself to swallow it, "What happened?"

"You know what happened."

"Who are you waiting for?"

"No one."

"No one of importance." Rufus summarized, motioning to the phone on the table, "At least not important enough that they need to be part of these negotiations, but important enough to cloud your thoughts." She looks at him as if she wants to say more, but Lightning chooses to press her lips into a thin line and stare at the phone again. "You just got back from Nova Chrysalia, arranged for talks between Pulse, Cocoon, and Gaia's powers, but your mind is somewhere else." He knew. Of course he knew, but he wanted to hear Lightning say it. For some reason, it made him feel a slight bit triumphant.

"I'm thinking about what I'm going to do next." Lightning said firmly, "Like I always do."

Rufus picked up the phone and pressed the button to light up the home screen. It was a picture of the black haired AVALANCHE member standing beside two children. "I assume this is-"

"Cloud's." Lightning spoke for him, as if she didn't want him to say the name of the woman in the picture, "It's Cloud's phone." She took another long drink from the mug, hiding her face behind it. The bottom rim clinked softly against the countertop when she set it down again, "I destroyed mine."

As of now, he wanted nothing than to sit there and make a case study about Lightning. She's off balance; unhinged from her usual imposing stoutness and in its place was a frail wall. He feels his fingers twitch as he watched Lightning stare off into the distance, so evidently distracted. That woman wasn't so untouchable, and he'd sacrifice all of his fingers to prove it. Leaving his putrid coffee, Rufus rounded the counter, "You wish it were yours." Her brows sunk into a frown, but her gaze didn't focus. "You wish…" standing behind her, Rufus reached around her body until his chest was against her back to place the phone back onto the surface directly in front of her, "…for what you can't have." With a click of the button on the side of the phone, the screen lit up again and he pressed a finger to the woman on the picture, "You ran. In fact, you're running right now." He's sure that Lightning thinks of this as some sort of power game he's playing, but it's more than just that. Chivalry is dead; long gone before he was even born into this world. He'd never been anything but bold with Lightning, pushing boundaries and limits just to get some kind of rise out of her without breaking his fingers. Three years he's played this game, and now he considers himself a well-versed player. The tip of his noise brushed against the outer shell of her ear like a feather, careful to keep a certain distance so not to pass the threshold he was dangerously encroaching. His finger is still pressed to the screen so it won't fade black, and Lightning's eyes are still focused on it, "You want her." Rufus whispered, and smirks when there's a sharp intake of breath. He withdraws his hand from the phone and winds it around Lightning's waist fully. In an instant, Lightning's hand find his and takes his index finger hostage. There's a harsh pull, but she doesn't snap his finger. He was walking on very shaky ground now, and he continued with a carefulness to match the situation. "You want her," Rufus said again, "but it doesn't have to mean anything." Her mouth opens, but no words escape. The grip on his finger wanes, much to his muted surprise. She's not so untouchable now, not so infallible and that only proved to him that being a God or Goddess meant nothing. Absolutely nothing. They were just as corruptible, just as vulnerable, but maybe that was because Lightning is still human. She has human wishes and desires, human urges, and despite how she always appears to put herself above it all, she's probably the greediest, the most envious of them all. He wonders if he'll see the day where her pride will ignite the wrath she'd kept buried and bottled like toxic waste waiting to explode.

There's a hobby he had developed in these three years, and that was to see how high someone could get, and then see how far they could fall. It was his revenge, a fitting hand dealt by karma since Lightning had been the one that had instigated his fall from greatness. Rufus breathes in a deep breath and her peachy rose scent fills his nostrils. It gives him a slight high as if he's breathing drugs. His eyes flutter shut for the briefest of seconds before he opens them to see the picture on the photo turn dark. Lightning's eyes never left the woman's face. For someone who doesn't have a heart, he can hear it pound. Did this woman tempt lust? She turned her head slightly, her bangs feathering across his defined jaw. Before he could test any theories though, there was a rough knock on the door. "President." Rude called in from the outside, "General Raines is here."

He left Lightning, feeling the coolness seep through his body at the loss of contact, "Let him in." Even as he left to grab a seat on the couch, Lightning remained unmoving. Her hand had shifted slightly, grasping the phone tightly. As notified, Raines strode in briskly, taking one quick look in the room to map Rufus and Lightning out.

"Rufus." Raines greeted without meaning to, and then looked to the woman who hadn't acknowledged him in the slightest, "Lightning."

"We're to meet in three hours' time." Rufus stated curtly, purposefully making it obvious that the General's presence wasn't desired, "Or is there an emergency?"

"I wish to discuss the terms that you've put forth-"

"Save the pleasantries." Rufus waved his hand, "I think Lightning has made it clear-"

"Then perhaps I should discuss this with Lightning, as leader to leader, since you no longer hold that position."

"Enough." Lightning spoke up, turning to peer over her shoulder at the two men, "We're not here to fight each other. Raines, what do you want?"

The GC General took a seat on the couch, crossing his legs as he held his hands together on his knee, "Rygdea reported in this morning. Tifa's still unconscious. Wouldn't it be better if you bring her back to Edge? Where she will get proper care-"

"It won't matter where she is." Lightning breathed.

"Then why insist keeping her close to Mideel?"

"To put the distraction away." Rufus answered, "There are more important matters at hand. Why are you here?"

Raines' eyes narrowed on him with thinly veiled detest, "As I had said, to discuss the terms you have put forth."

"Which we will be discussing in three hours' time with all the other leaders, as I had said."

The GC opened his mouth to respond, but Lightning interrupted again, " _What_ is it Raines?"

"You know as well as I do that Yaag Rosche and Barret Wallace will never agree to having the Sister Ray rebuilt." He paused to let the words sink in, and perhaps to emphasize how ludicrous the proposal really was, "On top of that, you're asking for all of SHINRA's crimes to be pardoned?"

"So you're saying that you guys need another huge monster attack closer to home to figure out what the real threat is?"

"A threat would be having Rufus use the Sister Ray to threaten the safety of Cocoon and her citizens."

"A threat would be having a monster much more powerful than the one that had attacked Academia rip Cocoon apart." Lightning rebutted, finally breaking away from her seat. She turned to face Raines fully, the phone still clutched tightly in her hand. Rufus leaned back in mock comfort against the couch, eyeing the woman's white knuckles. "You've seen what happened in Academia. You've seen footage of Mideel. If you're not going to step back and look at the bigger picture, then you'll see that kind of destruction in Edge. I wouldn't be surprised if you'll see Cocoon fall. Why go after the cities when you can go after the pillar?"

"I'm covering all my bases." Raines sighed as he massaged his temple to clear away a headache, "I have my hands full as it is already. We hardly have enough troops to send to Mideel, and if we really are going to war I'll need the time to mobilize the Lindblum. I'm just here to make sure that I won't have my back exposed to friendly fire in the heat of battle."

Rufus nearly rolled his eyes, "And what would I possibly gain from that?"

"There are a thousand and more sub-par answers to that question; answers that I believe a man of such caliber as yourself wouldn't even entertain. However, Colonel Yaag Rosche of PSICOM might not be as easily persuaded as I am." Raines shrugged lightly, "He lacks the… horizons and foresight that Colonel Nabaat had."

"So I am to persuade you now, and in three hours, you will help persuade the others." Rufus knew the game Raines was playing well. He had never been a fan of politics, especially since his authority had never been questioned at SHINRA Corp. So Raines thinks that he can keep him in his pocket and take the leadership role of this little coalition Lightning is aiming to form. "That won't be necessary."

Raines raised an eyebrow, clearly displeased with this response, "No?"

Taking a deep breath, Rufus glanced over to Lightning and met her penetrating blue eyes. He was better versed in politics than the Goddess, so in nothing but a small glance, he told her that he would handle this in the way he would see fit. "I know how to handle honest men like Barret, and simple men like Yaag Rosche."

The General let out a chuckle, "Simple? Perhaps we're talking about two different people."

"No. On the contrary, he is quite simple." Rufus said, "For men like Barret, you give them security. For men like Yaag, you give them power."

"And how exactly would you do that?"

"We will rebuild the Sister Ray with a manual program that requires me to be at the controls, and install a self-destruct system that I cannot overwrite. I'll then give the remote control to either Barret or Yaag. That should appease them." Rufus explained, "A simple solution for simple men."

One look at Raines and it was obvious that he didn't trust him in the slightest. "You'd put your own life at risk?"

"Aren't we all?"

There was a pregnant pause as both men sized each other up, trying to determine the truths from the lies. There were no lies though, and no truths because they were facts. "Very well." Raines acquiesced, "Then what of Wutai?" Uncrossing his legs, Raines leaned forward, "You have limited man-power as we speak. The GC has taken a hit, and if I am to mobilize the Lindblum then I am putting the GC's main force onto the battlefield. AVALANCHE has yet to establish itself as a dominant power over Gaia, and the PSICOM have also agreed to partake in this war and offer aid and support. Wutai is still as strong as ever, especially with the three years since SHINRA has fallen, they have re-solidified their control over land that SHINRA had driven them from in the past. Who is to say that they won't break away from their exclusionist beliefs?"

"Then maybe you should ask Barret and Yaag about this. I've already lost what footing I have here, and seeing that I will have to hand over the control of the Sister Ray as well, then I believe I have no place in that talk."

"The Sister Ray is an issue in itself." Raines continued, "Let's say we do defeat Sephiroth and those monsters. Then what? At the end of the fight, who will own the Sister Ray? No nation would want another to have a weapon that strong. Nothing is done for free, and rebuilding such a weapon would be expensive. Who will pay for it, and shouldn't control fall onto whoever is willing to invest? Destroying it would be a waste of resources, even if it is for the sake of peace. And who's to say another war won't crop up in the future?"

"Create a demilitarized zone?" Lightning suggested from where she was leaning against the kitchen counter, "Create an assembly composed of members from all nations to regulate the weapon's operation."

"I suppose that's plausible."

"If nothing else works, I'll just destroy it again." Lightning said, ignoring the pointed look from Rufus, "Wouldn't be the first time."

Raines chuckled though, and looked at Lightning with amusement, "I had a feeling that it had more to do with you than with AVALANCHE the first time around."

"She's an expensive woman to keep." Rufus muttered, meeting Lightning's glare with one of his own.

Clearing his throat as he rose to his feet, Raines gave the blond ex-president a short nod and turned to leave, "I shall take my leave then. We'll discuss the details once we catch Barret and Yaag up to the current events." Out of civility, Rufus stood up as well and waited until the GC General was out of the building.

"He's every bit of the man I expected him to be." Rufus commented, walking towards where Lightning stood, "I'm slightly disappointed."

"He's like you."

He allowed a damnable smirk to lift the corner of his lips, "I'll take that as a compliment."

"It's not," Lightning sassed, rolling her eyes as she boldly stepped up and straight into Rufus' personal space, "and one more thing." In a span of two seconds, Rufus was stumbling towards the kitchen counter to support himself. Biting his lip to fight a pained groan, he clenched his eyes shut as tears welled behind his eyelids. "Don't touch me." Lightning reminded him. He got away with no broken fingers this time, but he preferred that over taking a knee to the groin.

"That's…" Clutching his crotch, Rufus desperately refused to whimper and he absolutely refused to give Lightning the satisfaction, "…a low blow. Pun intended in case you didn't catch it."

He heard something along the lines of a disgruntled scoff. Forcing his back straight, Rufus held his breath and had the audacity of meeting Lightning's burning glare. "Want to know what else is a low blow?" No. Say no. Be smart and say no. Instead of doing what the abuse on his groin was telling him, his pride reared its ugly head and refused to back down from the challenge. "This." Her hand grabbed his shoulder before she slammed her knee into his groin a second time. This time, there was no way he could hide a very, very pained whimper as he collapsed onto her. "Now that blows doesn't it?" She slipped away from him, and Rufus belatedly heard the door slam shut behind her.

"Fuck…" Slumping against the kitchen counter, he braced it for dear life.

…

Lightning. This was Lightning. She is Lightning beneath all the golden armor. Beneath Etro was Lightning, and Lightning was the only one Tifa could see. "Light-" She reached to help Lightning as she stumbled forward in attempts to get onto her feet, but all her efforts were for naught. The golden body passed through Tifa, dispersing in a flurry of golden dust before returning to its original shape as Lightning collapsed through her and back onto the non-existent ground.

"Not like this…" Tifa caught Lightning choke, "Like hell it's going to end like this…" With every movement, blood shed from beneath the golden grooves.

"Light, stop." Dropping down beside Lightning, she tried to grab hold again only for her hands to pass through as if she's trying to catch sand suspended in water. "Light! Light!" There was no point. Her words won't reach her, her body can't touch her, and she couldn't be seen. Biting her lip, Tifa hesitated and slowly backed away. Her limbs were stiff and hard from the tension that coursed through her. She had no idea what was happening, she had no idea where she was, but she could easily piece the puzzles together. There was only one time in history with Lightning as Etro, only one time that the Planet would have no Cocoon or Pulse, and Tifa knew that this was the moment that changed everything.

Lightning staggered onto her feet, her eyes focused on the Planet that floated beneath. Her hand lifted as if she were holding the Planet in the center of her palm. In a matter of seconds, Tifa watched as the Planet slowly burned red, lighting up in a brilliant orange until it looked like nothing but a large sphere of fire. "Damn it!" Though there was no physical strain between Lightning and the Planet that Tifa could see, she could see the pain on Lightning's grimace. Her face contorted, her mouth gasping open to let out a forced breath. "Please…" Lightning's ragged voice chokes hoarsely, "Not like this… I can't – I won't let it!" In the corner of her eye, Tifa caught the brightest flash of light in the distance, approaching at light speed. Rooted where she stood, Tifa watched with awe, shock, and almost fear as the bright light suddenly dispersed and stormed past herself and Lightning to wrap around the Planet. Following closely, Tifa couldn't believe her eyes, was another planet just as red as her own pulling closer and closer. A soft tinkling sound drew her attention now that the overbearing silence took hold, and Tifa watched in horror as Lightning's skin began to crack and break. Crystal began to form, creeping onto the skin like a disease. Retaliation came swiftly though, and Tifa could see the tell-tale green hue of the Lifestream emerge until it shot out to latch onto Lightning's arm. She could see it cut into the skin, drawing more blood as a result. She was bleeding profusely, and Tifa feared if the Lifestream would take Lightning's arm altogether. More of the Lifestream surged forward when Lightning didn't relent, wrapping around her to take her captive in its clutches. "Get off of me!" The planets clashed, erupting in a brilliant light that forced Tifa to raise her arm to cover her eyes but even then she was blinded behind her closed eyelids. A loud explosion sounded for what felt like eons, echoing forever into the endless abyss of space.

Peeling her eyes open, Tifa's body jerked back and a panicked cry tore from her throat when she saw the Lifestream lance forward and skewer Lightning. It tore through her gut, pulling the Goddess with it for distance. "Lightning… LIGHTNING!" She ran as fast as she could, her mind not even recognizing the laws of physics or gravity. She just dangled there lifelessly, her head, shoulders, and arms hung limply. "Lightning! Lightning!" Tifa called out to her, attempting to embrace the body that failed to retain a form for her to hold. She had forgotten where she was, forgotten that there was nothing she could do, and forgotten that this was in the past. All that mattered was that Lightning was dying.

Tifa bent down, looking up at Lightning's face to see it covered in blood, yet she couldn't imagine seeing the slight smile on her lips. The Lifestream pulsed though, glowing and dimming in steady succession that resembled a healthy heart beat. Tifa held her breath, raising her hand to trace the cracks on Lightning's human side of her face and noted how the crystal began to recede. In its place, a soft green glow appeared, resonating with the pulses of the Lifestream. The black hollow hole where her eye should sit in the mask-like deformity slowly began to light up again.

"The Lifestream…" Tifa breathed with disbelief, "It… saved you?" As if it were waiting for her to say those words, the vision before her swirled rapidly distorting until nothing but black surrounded her. In rapid succession, her life suddenly flashed before her very eyes, catching the faces of people important to her. They didn't stay for long, and Tifa found herself reliving all those moments in her life ever since Lightning had stormed inside. No matter how badly she wanted to pause the scene just to relive those times in her life, the memories kept flowing. It ultimately stops at a sight that Tifa's not familiar, figuring that wherever she was had ran out of her own memories to replay and has returned to showing her what she concludes is the Planet's memory. She could see the wisps of the green Lifestream hovering about, waiting and waiting. It floated there in the dark night while the rain fell and the ominous clouds roared. Past the borders created by the trees, Tifa can see two people. One stood like a monarch, the other down on both knees in defeat. She knew what was happening, she knew what had happened but even though she knew of the inevitable, it didn't stop her from running towards Lightning.

"No. No. No. No. No." Tifa said to herself over and over again. She watched as the standing one lifted a gun and pressed it to the other's forehead. "No. No. NO!"

"Love her for me." Lightning's voice, soft, gentle and tender shattered her.

Her heart stopped painfully. It ached. It ached so much. It was like loosing Lightning again. The bleak emptiness that had greeted her when she woke up and didn't see Lightning at her bed side returned in fury as if to punish her for forgetting. It reminded her of the days she resented because she had survived and Lightning hadn't. There were even times, whispers lurking in the deepest and darkest depths of her mind taunting her to follow after Lightning even in death. She wanted to, because there were times that she had missed Lightning so much. So, so much that it was painful to be alive. Those were the days Tifa lived for the sake of others and not for herself because she was dead inside. "LIGHT! NO!" Tifa screamed, pushing her legs forward so hard that she couldn't even feel them burn in protest anymore. They gave out beneath her, failed her in the same way her legs had failed her during the nightmares in Oerba. She dove head first, but instead of crashing into the unseen ground, Tifa just plummeted into the abyss. "NO!"

Her body lurched forward and the light burnt her corneas in the sudden assault of brightness. "Tifa! Tifa!" A vaguely familiar voice called out to her, but her mind was too disorientated to register anything. There was a loud bang and soon more voices could be heard. One sounded like Cloud, and another that she could recognize but couldn't name. She twisted around, experiencing a sensory overload like never before. Two unrelenting hands grabbed her shoulder and shook her hard, "Tifa!" Blinking rapidly, her vision focused, and her ears cleared. She looked up at Aerith's worried green eyes. "Tifa! You're awake! It's me!"

"A-Aerith?" Seeing her friend was an enabler for all of her pent up emotions to pour like a waterfall bursting from a dam.

Tears streamed down her face uncontrollably even though she wasn't crying. Aerith quickly hid her with a firm embrace, gently brushing down Tifa's back, "It's okay. You're safe now. You're not alone." She shook her head, her trembling hands clutching Aerith's dress as if she were a lost child clinging to the warmth and protection. Yet Tifa didn't care that she was okay. She didn't care that she was safe and that all of her friends are here with her. The only thing she cared about was Lightning. Lightning's not okay. Lightning's not safe. Lightning's alone.

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed the chapter. I'm planning on flushing out the relationships these next chapters so stay tuned!**

 **Oh, it also just occurred to me that this certainly makes it seem like the incoming chapters are very angsty (some are), but you might be relieved to know that the big Lightning/Tifa remedial will be surprisingly angst free.**


	29. Chapter 28

**Disclaimer: I do not own FF7 or FF13.**

* * *

"This is ridiculous! I will absolutely not stand for that!" Yaag's chair shot out from behind him as he bolted from his seat. His eyes were alight after hearing the proposal, "Rebuilding the Sister Ray? Have you lost your mind Raines?" She never liked politics, never liked arguing with people. Glancing around the table of the men seated there, Lightning wants to roll her head back in a show of annoyance and impatience.

"Colonel Rosche, I understand how this might sound-" Raines began, but the PSICOM cut him short with a firm shake of his head.

"No. Under no circumstances-" It was then and there that Lightning began to tune everyone out. Her eyes wandered down to the phone on the table, nearly willing it to begin to ring. It's been five days already, and each day passed painstakingly slowly. The conversation went on without her, and no matter how much her mind reminded her that she _should_ be paying attention, she couldn't sharpen her wits enough. Releasing a sigh, Lightning turned to stare out the large window of the meeting room they were sequestered in. Even before entering the room, Raines had told her that she should keep quiet and allow them to lead the conversation. According to them, she didn't compromise, and it was a tactic that wouldn't work on Rosche. They were looking for allies, not new enemies, so Lightning figured Raines had a point. Now that she had handed the reigns over to Raines, all that was left for her to do was to sit there.

Lightning quirked an eyebrow when the door to the meeting room opened, and in slipped a GC soldier. While the talks continued, with Rufus taking over for the short interruption that occupied Raines, Lightning watched eagle-eyed as the soldier shuffled over to Raines and whispered something into his ear. The GC General's eyes flickered over to Lightning, giving her the slightest nod possible and as if on cue, Cloud's phone on the table vibrated. She didn't wait a second snatching the phone up before she marched out of the room, but not before tapping Rufus lightly on the shoulder. She was sure the blond ex-president had caught the phone buzzing on the table, as did everyone else, so he should've expected her departure. The tap of the shoulder was just one of the many non-verbal cues that they had developed during their three years together. "It's Lightning." She answered immediately once she was in the hallway.

"We're on our way back." Cloud voice rang on the other end, "Rygdea just reported to Raines."

"I know." Lightning said. She paused, hesitated, and then asked curtly, "How's Tifa?" She needed to know, yet she didn't want to know.

"Awake." Cloud answered after what felt like eternity, and all the sudden a weight that she had carried around until today without even noticing lifted.

"Good." Lightning breathed, unable to put everything into words. Even if she could though, she doubted she would've. "That's good."

"Do you want to speak with her?"

Her feet stopped on their own accord, her mouth dried, and she tried in vain to wet her lips. A thousand thoughts stormed in her mind, and Lightning knew with jarring clarity that her answer to that question was a resounding 'yes,' because she needed to confirm for herself. Just to _hear_ Tifa would be… it would be enough, but it would never be _enough_. Clenching the phone tightly in her hand, Lightning clamped her eyes shut and sucked in a deep breath, "No." She said slowly, "That's not necessary." As long as Tifa was safe, then that _should_ be enough. "How long until arrival?"

"We just left Mideel, so probably three hours."

"Alright. I fill you in once you arrive." Pulling the phone from her ear, Lightning stared down at the call screen as the ended. She pressed the button to turn off the screen, but then pressed it again so that the picture would appear. It was of Tifa smiling with the kids beside her. Seconds passed, and the screen darkened before it went black completely. It felt as if she was intruding on something; like she was an unwanted guest that had left but then forcefully barged her way back in again. It was a picture of a woman and her kids, on a man's phone. They were like a family and now she's tearing it to shreds. This phone wasn't hers. The photo wasn't hers. She had no memories of it. She couldn't show it with pride. All she could think about was how none of that was hers. It was Cloud's. It was someone else's. It was anyone's but hers. Suddenly, she wondered how she had managed to carry this item around for the last four days.

It was a phone. It was just a phone. Lightning repeated in her mind like a mantra, and filled her thoughts with reason and rationale. Her only intention from the very beginning was to use this phone to contact Rufus so she could move forward in her fight. The picture was a bonus – no, an extra – that she didn't need or want. Stuffing the phone into her back pocket of her jeans before she would irrationally throw it to the ground, Lightning walked off aimlessly. She wouldn't be able to return to the meeting. Not yet. Maybe… Tifa's death would've freed her from these chains. Then, maybe that part of her that Tifa had some iron grip on would die as well. At the same time, Lightning wasn't stupid enough to mistake her relief as anything else. Hearing that Tifa was awake gave her this spark of hope that she thought she had long lost. She wanted Tifa with her so that she could be selfish, so that she could push the guilt of Mideel off onto another's shoulder. She entertained the idea that Tifa might catch her if she fell, that Tifa might be able to hide her because Lightning felt raw. It hurt. Everything hurt, but Tifa made it feel better.

…

She couldn't tell how she felt. Now Tifa knows that she'd never been one that was finely in-tune with her own feelings until it was one too many moments too late despite the picture of calm and serenity she gives to those who knew her less. "I got you something." Her eyes flittered from the passing nature outside the transport window that had came to pick them up from Mideel. Rygdea offered a bottle of water. "Here, I'll help you-"

"It's fine." Holding her hand out, she took the bottle for herself and snapped it open. She took a small sip to wet her mouth and then set it back down on the cup holder to her side. It'll sit there untouched for the rest of the trip.

"Are you… okay?" Rygdea asked before he balked at his own words and quickly attempted to amend it, "Shit, I mean, of course you're not. Ah – I'm not saying you're not okay but-"

"I'm fine." Tifa sighed, forcing a small smile and he seemed to relax, "Thank you… Rygdea." As if he took her thanks as an invitation to join her, the brunette dropped down on the seat beside her. There was a reason Tifa had sought refuge _away_ from everyone else, but Tifa tolerated his intrusion. The man had been nothing but gentle and supportive.

"I'm just glad you're okay." He laughed, scratching the back of his bashfully, "Y'know, I meant it."

"Hm?"

"The world really is a lot less beautiful without you in it." Rygdea grinned before he motioned with his hand as if he was rewinding time, "Well, and that you promised me that I could take you out on a date. Never really got around to it in Mideel." He shuffled, clearly nervous, "I'm… I'm just _really_ glad you're okay. I'll take you to something nice. Something good!"

"Rygdea-" Seeing his hopeful smile and bright eyes made her hesitate. He stayed for her. He was worried for her. Yet, Tifa knew she couldn't fault Lightning. Even so, it didn't stem the hurt when she woke up and learnt that Lightning had immediately left after they had found her. "Dinner sounds… great…"

"Really!?" He looked like a child given candy, grinning ear to ear, "It's dinner. It's really dinner okay?!"

"Yeah." He leaned back, fist pumping at his apparent achievement. Tifa just chuckled and tried to ignore the prickle in her chest. "I'm… actually kind of tired though."

Picking up on the message, Rygdea got to his feet but his bright smile didn't dim at all, "Four days' worth of sleep wasn't enough huh?"

"I guess not."

"Alright then, get your beauty sleep." Rygdea chuckled, "We'll be arriving in two hours. I'll wake you then?"

"Sure. Thanks again." He nodded, blushed, and then retreated out of the room. Left alone with her solitude once again, Tifa released a heavy sigh and rested her forehead against the window. Her hand found the thunderbolt necklace hanging around her neck, fingers idly tracing the metal that was warm from the heat of her chest. All she could think about was what the Lifestream had shown her. It was like a strange mixture of both her own and the Planet's memories, and Tifa had no idea what to do with the knowledge. Why had the Lifestream shown her? Despite the turmoil though, Tifa didn't tell anyone about it. Not even Aerith or Cloud. Every single time she closes her eyes, Tifa's brought back to the darkness of space and she sees the glitter of gold that falls from Etro's body. She sees the blood soaked Lightning, she sees Lightning during her most desperate time. She sees Lightning pierced by the Lifestream, and she sees Lightning fall. She sees Lightning fall over and over again, and the only thing Tifa thinks about is how she could save her. How could she, who's human and weak, save a Goddess with the power to create, destroy, and merge worlds on whim? But… was it on whim? What was that crystal that had begun to form over Lightning's cracked skin? "It saved her." Tifa whispered to herself, replaying the peculiar thought that had came to her when she watched the crystal recede after the Lifestream had ripped into Lightning. Surely seeing someone punctured thoroughly by something that she was told was hostile would never constitute as an attempt to save anyone. That though prevailed no matter how many times Tifa tried to persuade herself to see it differently. With the pendant clutched tightly in her hands, Tifa buried her face into her knees. Time escaped her, and the next time she raised her head, she could see the familiar outskirts of Edge. Leaving the room she had secluded herself in, Tifa smiled softly at Cloud's and Aerith's worried expressions but didn't say anything when she took a seat beside them. The landing was smooth, and even as they left the transport to step out into the familiar hangar of the AVALANCHE base, Tifa watched on as if she was stuck behind some sort of bubble.

The fact that she was home didn't register, and she belatedly noticed the presence of another Guardian Corp, as well as a PSICOM airship parked inside. "This way." The AVALANCHE soldier motioned to them, and she numbly followed after the group. She was led into a meeting room, and it was only once she was inside did Tifa truly surface from her thoughts. The room was filled with the most powerful men of all the nations; Raines, Barret, the silver-haired PSICOM that had taken Colonel Nabaat's position after her death, and even Rufus was there.

"Hey," Barret greeted as if nothing was wrong, "Good to see you all back. How's Mideel?" Tifa realized that Barret hadn't known that she was unconscious. She could see his innocence in his stare, and so the only explanation she had was that Lightning and Raines both kept quiet on it.

Rygdea quickly went on the offensive, "Tifa's been-"

Cloud was a swiftest to recover and grabbed the situation by its two horns before it could get out of control, "Mideel's gone." He reported succinctly, interrupting Rygdea completely and even Raines had motioned for the GC to keep his silence. "All of it."

"And there we have it gentlemen." Raines said, "The threat is real, and who's to say that Eden won't be the next target? Who's the say Edge won't be the next target? Rebuilding the Sister Ray is our best choice-"

"What?!" Rygdea voiced all of their thoughts, "General, you can't possibly-"

"Rygdea, I am making this decision in the best interest of our people." Raines sighed, clearly no appreciating the small dispute, "Do not forget your place."

"SHINRA threatened Cocoon's safety with the Sister Ray. How can we just-"

"Rygdea!" Raines suddenly yelled, slamming his fist on the table, "Dismissed."

"But-"

"So you would rather have our troops fight those monsters?" Raines asked, narrowing his eyes dangerously, "As Cloud said, Mideel is gone. There are _seven_ of those monsters. _One_ attack from _one_ of them wiped Mideel from the map. What do you think seven of them would do?"

"I don't remember ever agreeing to this." Rosche spoke up, earning an impatient glare from Raines.

"You're underestimating the threat."

"I will be the judge of that myself." Storming from his seat, the silver haired man marched briskly out of the office. Raines rested his elbows on the table and massaged his temple.

"Well, there goes five hours' worth of arguing." Barret groaned.

"You can't be serious though." Rygdea looked between Raines and Barret, "Rebuilding the Sister Ray?"

"Have you ever put even an ounce of intelligent thought into your words before you speak?" Rufus calmly spoke up, meeting Rygdea's ferocity head-on. "Simplicity does not necessarily suggest that one is a fool. Yaag Rosche is not a simple man, but a fool. You are both."

"As far as I'm concerned, you should be rotting in jail." Rygdea responded.

"Would you all just fucking calm down?" Barret yelled, "Look, Lightning said that this was a good idea-"

"Lightning?" Rygdea snorted, "I should've known…"

"You better shut the fuck up before I do it for you." Barret growled, "Didn't Raines say that you're dismissed? If you didn't catch that the first time around, then take it from me. Your ass is dismissed." Shaking his head, Rygdea left, leaving Barret to look over Cloud, Aerith and Tifa. "I'll hear you guys out later. Don't worry. I've got this."

They left the meeting room, and with nowhere else to go they came to a unanimous decision to return back home. It was already late into the evening, and Tifa couldn't ignore the slight excitement that she could have dinner with the kids. Rebuilding the Sister Ray was something she could mull over later. Truthfully, she was too tired to argue for or against it. She trusted Barret to make the right choice. Her feet came to an abrupt stop though, and Tifa hated how easily thoughts of dinner with the kids had left her mind upon seeing Lightning walking to the bald Turk in front of a black vehicle. A manila envelope was handed over to her, and Lightning didn't waste any time in opening it to look over the small stack of photos. "Lightning." Cloud called out to her and approached. Just like that, he had somehow seamlessly integrated into the conversation as if he had been part of it from the beginning. Tifa marveled at how he could do that, realizing that she always needed to mentally prep herself for conversations with the Goddess. The pictures were handed over to him, and he flipped through them before passing them off to Aerith. Tifa took the opportunity to glance down over the brunette's shoulder. They were pictures of monsters, some on land and others in the sky and water.

"WEAPONS." Lightning grunted, running a hand through her hair, "Leaving the den."

"Any idea where they're heading to?" Aerith asked, offering the photos to Tifa but the fighter just shook her head. She returned them to the Turk.

"No. Elena and Tseng are keeping tabs on that. Also, according to one of their sources, there's a new star in the sky. One that gets brighter every day."

"Meteor." Aerith concluded, "Light, that doesn't mean anything. It's probably still far away. Besides, we summoned Holy already-"

"I know." Shaking her head, Lightning then dug into her pocket and procured Cloud's phone, "Here."

He took it wordlessly, and simply asked, "What's next?"

"Nothing. We've done what we can already. We just have to trust Barret and Raines to pull through for us here."

"Did you-" Tifa said before she could stop herself, "Did you ask for the Sister Ray to be rebuilt?"

Lightning shifted, finally looking at her for the first time, "I did what I had to do."

"I-I know." Tifa breathed, "It's just… I wished that you would've told us about it, instead of keeping us in the dark. Aren't we a team?"

"You were unconscious for the last four days-"

"So you knew."

"Tifa-"

"Then did you tell Cloud or Aerith? Or did you just leave thinking that you can handle everything yourself?"

"Tifa." This time Aerith said her name quietly, but she had to be deaf not to catch the underlying request for her to stop. She respected Aerith's wishes, and bit her lip to stop herself from talking. "Why don't you and Cloud head home first? I'll talk with Lightning and see if I can get a better grasp of the situation." Aerith's second request was more of a demand. Tifa shifted awkwardly on her feet, unable to face the host of emotions that she felt. It was frustrating, maddening enough to make Tifa want to scream. She felt shame for her words and actions, but she also felt abandoned. Lightning is the Goddess, and Tifa has always known and accepted that the Goddess' priorities wouldn't match her own. She knew what she was getting into the moment she decided to run back into Mideel, but was it so much to ask for just a little concern? A small 'how are you?' or a 'I was worried' would've put these doubts in her mind to rest. Wanting nothing but to leave the grounds and get as far away as possible from Lightning so that she could clear her thoughts, another voice called out to her. Clamping her eyes shut, Tifa sucked in a deep breath in vain attempts to find her calm and she turned to the familiar voice who had called her back.

Rygdea jogged up to her, grinning bashfully, "Hey, good thing I caught you before you left or I would've had to stalk your bar. Uhm…" he stammered, seemingly aware of all the eyes that were on him now, "I just realized that I don't have your number. I can't really call you to – to set up our date." Digging up his phone, he quickly typed in a few things before handing it to her for her phone number, "I have the perfect restaurant in mind. I'm sure you'll love it."

Unconsciously, Tifa glanced over to Lightning and met the death glare by accident. Her hands were clenched in tight fists, but surprisingly, Aerith had a firm grasp on the pink haired woman's wrist as if to stop her from interfering. The Cetra whispered something to Lightning, and the ever present scowl on Lightning's face darkened to murder. She brushed Aerith's hand away from her, crossed her arms, and twisted her body away. Clearing her throat, Tifa willed a small smile for Rygdea and took the phone into her hands. She quickly entered the number in, hiding another glance towards Lightning when she handed it back to Rygdea. "I'll see you soon then."

"Yeah, definitely. Dress up nice." Rygdea said, backing away from her with a wide smile, "I mean, not that you're not dressed nicely. You are but… uh… just dress up?" Nodding, Rygdea quickly left the scene.

Surprisingly, Cloud was the first one to speak up, "Let's go." His tone was hard and unrelenting, momentarily shocking Tifa. Like a scolded child, the fighter trailed after him and back into the city. He didn't look any different from usual, but his breathing definitely raised a red flag. He was past angry, bordering on enraged. Her mind whirled for an understanding of what she had done wrong until she realized that she was _not_ a child and didn't have to stand for this silent treatment. Waiting until they were inside the privacy of her bar, Tifa called Cloud out on his immaturity.

"If you have a problem, just say it. I know you're angry."

Cloud instantly retorted with a bite, "I didn't know you were so damn petty."

"What?" Tifa breathed, and then crossed her arms across her chest defensively.

"I thought you'd understand that Lightning had things to do."

"This is about Lightning? You're angry at me because of Lightning?"

"No, I'm angry at you because you're being petty."

"How am I even being petty?"

"So agreeing to date Rygdea wasn't to spite her?"

Releasing a disbelieving huff, Tifa fixed Cloud and with a glare, "No, it wasn't. I agreed to a date back in Academia. What's it to you anyways?"

She hadn't expected him to react as much as he did, but Cloud looked like she had just slapped him across the face. "I… didn't let you go for Rygdea." Cloud revealed, his voice low and it shook ever so slightly, "If I had known that it would him…. I wouldn't have let you go at all." Tifa mouth dropped open, stunned into silence at the weight of Cloud's words. He took that moment to flee, retreating up the stairs and back into his room.

* * *

 **It's a short chapter folks! Just think of it as a little bonus. ;) I'm thinking of releasing the next chapter in two or three days so look forward to that Lightning/Tifa fans!**


	30. Chapter 29

**Disclaimer: I do not own FF7 or FF13.**

* * *

Tifa was angry. She was angry, frustrated, hurt, and… she was just furious. She was angry at herself, and frustrated with everyone else. Even the slightest offense irked her. Always known for her patience, Tifa never had many experiences where she would be feeling like she was at the end of her rope, and for three consecutive days too. Lightning was avoiding her, and Cloud was giving her the silent treatment. At first, Tifa thought she had done wrong – that, perhaps she should've turned Rygdea down like all the other times in the past despite promising a meal, or that perhaps she should've realized that Cloud still had feelings for her. Maybe she should've known that the man she spent the last three years together living together as a family, but treating him as a best friend, still had romantic feelings for her. Now he was _ignoring_ her as if she had committed some grave crime in keeping her promises to friends because that was all she saw Rygdea as.

Scrubbing the glass cup, Tifa hissed when it actually shattered beneath her strength and she felt a slight sting as the shards nicked her palm. Tossing everything down in a small fit, Tifa took a step back and leaned against the counter. She took a moment, sucking in a deep breath before she dug through her cupboards for a quick band-aid. Couldn't Cloud or Lightning come talk to her like an actual adult? With _adult_ maturity levels? No, that was impossible because Lightning had the emotional intelligence of a three year-old. No. No. No. No. No. Lightning had next to zero emotional intelligence, and comparing her to a three year-old would be generous. Cloud was so awkward that she may as well be dealing with a brick.

Turning off the tap, Tifa retreated back to her room. She hadn't the mood to do anything, but she knew sitting there stewing wasn't exactly a viable option either. Grabbing her keys and wallet, Tifa left the bar and wandered into the city hoping to find something to occupy her mind. With nothing better to do, Tifa wandered into the boutique stores. Her fingers brushed across the fabric and she pulled out a few dresses. Rygdea did ask her to dress nicely. For sure, the dresses here didn't compare to the one Serah had bought for her in Yusnaan as they were obviously tailored for different events. Wherever Rygdea was taking her probably didn't need a gown. "Are you looking for anything particular?" Tifa smiled at the salesperson who had approached, "Dresses?"

If the dress in her hand was anything to go by, then yes, she was looking for a dress. "Still debating." Tifa shrugged, "Just a dinner with a friend."

"A friend?" The young woman began sorting through the variety of dresses herself, "A date?"

"A date?" Tifa echoed, looking back at the dress again and reconsidered why she was even buying a new dress. "Well… not really. I think he thinks it is."

"How about this?" Another mini black dress was procured and Tifa appraised it with a raised eyebrow.

"That's," Tifa laughed awkwardly, "a bit daring. He's just a friend."

"But you wouldn't be buying a new dress for just a friend." The woman commented before her eyes widened, realizing that she may have overstepped her boundaries, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean-"

"It's okay." Tifa brushed off the concern. By far, this woman was much less overbearing than the one in Yusnaan, "You're right. Maybe I should go for something a bit more… hmm… maybe something less encouraging?"

"Well… I don't think there's a problem in being beautiful while you let him know that you're not interested."

The words replayed in Tifa's ears. Tilting her head, Tifa turned to the sales person with a small smile, "Do you have something casual but elegant at the same time?"

"You drive a hard bargain," a wink, "but I'll see what I can find."

When she left the store, she left with a generous amount of gil lighter, but with a new black dress in her hand. Wandering around, it was quite inevitable that she would arrive at the AVALANCHE base seeing that it was in the middle of the city center. Cloud was already there, knowing that he spent his days with Aerith who had decided to stay at the base with Lightning. She looked over the people, freezing when she saw Lightning's pink hair. Once again, she was talking to the bald Turk. None of the other Turks were present, so Tifa could only surmise that they were off on some task the Goddess had given them. The first person to notice her was the Turk, and he gave her an awkward nod. She hardly had time to return the greeting before Lightning glanced back and met her eyes. It was too late to turn away or pretend as of she hadn't seen Lightning, but to her surprise, Lightning approached her after dismissing the Turk with a curt wave of her hand.

Tifa mentally psyched herself, but the moment Lightning had reached her, she knew it was all for naught. "Where were you for the last three days?"

"Y'know, I have a life outside of saving the world." Tifa regretted her words the moment she had uttered them. Scared that she might be at the brunt of Lightning's cutting remarks, the fighter didn't hide her wince as she snuck a careful look at the other woman. To her mutual relief and surprise, Lightning just smirked at her.

"Of course."

A rock lumped on her throat and sat there. "It's just…" Tifa bit her lip, "So… how is everything going?"

"Slow." Lightning breathed, "Too slow. This is why I hate politics."

Releasing a small chuckle, Tifa grinned, "I think this is a little more than just politics. You make it sound so simple."

"You think it would be simple if everyone's lives are on the line." Lightning said, "The threat is real."

"Just not real enough for them." Tifa nodded, "But… rebuilding the Sister Ray is a real threat too."

"I can control Rufus, but the WEAPONS are a wild card."

She stared at Lightning's face, engraving every intricate detail into her mind, "You… need a break."

"Tifa-" Lightning rolled her eyes but Tifa wasn't going to have any of that.

"I can see your stress wrinkles. If I didn't already know that you're an immortal, I'd think that you've already aged a decade since the last time we talked." It was a lie because Lightning didn't have wrinkles and there weren't any bags under her eyes because the woman never slept to begin with. She had to be awake every second of the day, and she spent every second of the day thinking about this fight. This battle consumed every bit of Lightning. Swallowing thickly, Tifa cleared her throat. "You're allowed to have a life outside of… this too."

"And do what?" Lightning murmured, "To lose it all anyways?"

"Well…" She caught Lightning glance at her bag, but also knew Lightning would never find it in herself to actually ask about it. "It's a dress." Tifa offered up, "For… for the dinner tonight."

"Right. Then I'll leave you to your-" Quickly, before Lightning could leave, she latched her hand over her wrist. Tifa tugged Lightning back towards herself, "Uhm, it's almost time for me to pick up the kids. Do you want to come with me?"

"No, that's fine."

"Come on. The kids haven't seen you yet. I think they'll love seeing you again."

"You go-" Ignoring Lightning completely, Tifa dragged her along. The pink haired woman followed, silent, and Tifa didn't let go and didn't look back. Only when they were a safe distance away from the base, Tifa released her and hummed in satisfaction when Lightning's footsteps followed duly after.

"How's Cloud?" When Lightning didn't answer, Tifa looked back to see the azure blue eyed stare burning into her skull and implicitly knew she had to explain, "He's been giving me the cold shoulder for the last few days. Doesn't seem too approving of Rygdea." Pursing her lips at the overbearing silence, Tifa racked her brain for something to say. "Not that I was looking for approval or anything. I just promised Rygdea a meal so that's why… There's nothing between Rygdea and I or… or between Cloud and I."

"Rude," Lightning paused as if she thought Tifa would misunderstand, "The bald Turk with the sunglasses-"

"The one you were talking to right? I remember."

"He likes you." Lightning said, "Aren't you popular."

"What can I say?" Tifa laughed, "I'm perfect." The dry look Lightning gave her was a good indication of the pink haired woman's subtle exasperation. "I've got the looks, the body, and the personality down. What else would you ask for?"

"Right."

"What _would_ you ask for?" She repeated the question, voiding her tone of any amusement to show that this was serious.

"I wouldn't ask." Lightning answered simply. "No reason for me to. Nothing that I want." Suddenly, the silence between them felt all the more unbearable. The pink haired woman's words had always been so blunt, yet Tifa couldn't decide if she were merely overthinking everything because Lightning's words felt as if they were becoming increasingly layered. It could mean something so simple, but it could also mean so many other things. Marlene and Denzel's school was in sight when Lightning abruptly halted, giving Tifa the chance to look back at her with a questioning look. "You should go to your family."

"Light-"

"Look. I've told you this time and time again." Lightning sighed, "I'm not who you want me to be. You have your own life and I have mine. If things go as planned, and we do win this war… there's no reason for us to see each other again." Tifa could feel her blood go cold in hearing the softness in Lightning's voice. It was genuine as much as it was resolute. Even if Lightning actually did have feelings for her, Tifa knew that she wouldn't act on them. When Lightning said that they wouldn't see each other again, Tifa was sure that Lightning meant it. "Enjoy your date tonight." Turning on her heel, Lightning made to leave but Tifa promptly smacked her with her bag and stuck a tongue out at the slight scowl Lightning shot her.

"You're already here. At least see Marlene and Denzel before you go moping back to the base."

"I don't mope."

"And chocobos can fly." Tifa retorted, "They miss you. You've stolen us from them, led us on a death trip throughout Gaia and Pulse. I don't think it's too much for you to give something back to them. This has nothing to do with 'us'. You've made that clear already and I understand. It's just you" Tifa pointed at Lightning and then back at herself, "and me, okay?" That was silly and elementary, and she truly expected Lightning to be wittier than that. "Come on!" Tifa whined, "One plus one equals two."

"I know that-"

"Then giddy up! Dilly dally shilly shally-" Rolling her eyes, Lightning brushed past her and entered into the school with Tifa grinning like a Cheshire cat.

"And just so you know." Lightning spun around, jabbing a finger at Tifa's face, "That doesn't even make sense."

"What?"

"What the hell does shilly shally even mean?"

"What does dilly dally?" Tifa responded as she jutted her chin out at the Goddess, "It's a saying, and I just made up my own stuff to add onto it. It means you're wasting time. That you're not _just_ slow. You're epically slow. _Epically_. You're past just dilly dally."

"Whatever."

"So mature." This time, Lightning didn't even bother to acknowledge her. They walked into the school just as the last bell of the day rang, and soon enough the hallways were flooded with kids rushing to greet the parents. "Over here." Tifa said, hugging Lightning's arm to herself in order to pull the pink haired woman to the side in order to clear some room for the crowd. She was so close; close enough to smell the slight peachy rose scent that she had long associated with Lightning. Despite their proximity though, Lightning didn't seem to even notice because her eyes were trained solely on the kids laughing and playing. "It's nice isn't it?" Tifa asked softly, squeezing Lightning's arm to draw the attention onto herself. She felt as if she had found gold, seeing that the usual hardline expression on Lightning's face couldn't be seen.

"Serah…" Lightning began so quietly that it was nearly lost beneath the chatter and laughter around them, "She's a teacher."

"I'm sure the kids love her."

"They do… but… wouldn't it be nice if they stayed young?" Now, Tifa was left with two choices. She could turn it into a joke and provide a momentary relief for Lightning, or she could try to poke the sleeping behemoth with a twig. Thankfully, Lightning saved her from the decision. "She'd meet them when they're young… watch them grow… until they'll pass her because she's stuck. She sees this everyday." What was said was important, but what wasn't said was even more important and Tifa heard it loud and clear. Serah's stuck because of Lightning, because it's Lightning's fault that she's an immortal. Everyone they meet will all die sooner than they will, and so it makes Tifa think if Lightning sees Serah's job choice as some horrible form of torture.

"And that's why you're fighting." Tifa whispered, "For these kids, for Serah, and since you've got it covered on this end… I can fight for 'us'." She loosened her hold on Lightning, knowing full well that she would pull away but that didn't deter Tifa in the slightest. She knew what she wanted in life. "One times one equals one." Just as she had expected, Lightning pulled away from her but didn't break eye contact. To say Lightning was stunned would be an exaggeration, but there was _something_ there. It was workable, so it wasn't too late. Right on cue, they were interrupted by Marlene's little voice.

"Tifa?" Turning to look at the young girl with Denzel right beside her, the fighter beamed widely. The large brown eyes widened like saucers and a smile that Tifa hadn't seen in a long time blossomed on her face, "LIGHT!"

"Light!" Denzel laughed before sprinting towards the pink haired woman. Kneeling just in time to catch both of them in her arms, Lightning embraced them. Marlene erupted in a fit of giggles, and Tifa didn't fight the urge to pull out her phone to snap a picture. Even Lightning had one of the warmest smiles ever, one so rare that Tifa was eternally thankful that she was able to capture it. "We missed you!"

"I missed you more!" Marlene burst before blushing bright red.

"No! I did!" Denzel argued.

"No, I did." Lightning said softly, pulling back enough to look both of the kids in the eyes, "I missed you two more." The young girl hid a squeal in Lightning's shoulder while Denzel's cheeks were flushed a healthy pink.

"What about me?" Tifa asked playfully, "I missed you two too despite seeing you two this morning."

"W-We missed you too!" Denzel looked to her, thoroughly ashamed of himself while Marlene nodded vigorously with her face still hidden against the Goddess. Tifa pinched his cheek, and winked at him to let him know of her games.

"Well, let's get you two home."

"Let's go." Lightning said, releasing Marlene before returning to her feet. They left the school, returning back to the bar via their usual way. Marlene and Denzel walked ahead, talking about school while Lightning and Tifa followed behind. If only this was a movie and she could record this, then she could replay it and relive this moment every day. It didn't matter how affectionate Lightning would be, but her presence was enough to make Tifa warm and happy. She was just _so_ happy, and she wondered why it was so unfair that Lightning wouldn't feel the same. The Goddess' voice drew her out of her thoughts, hesitant, which was alarming. "Serah's here." Lightning revealed, "So are Snow, Fang, Vanille, Hope, Noel and… even Sazh. He wouldn't listen when we told him to stay behind. Dajh is staying at the palace so someone can keep an eye on him."

"They're all here?"

"More accurately, they're in Paddra but _here_. In this realm."

"You're letting them fight." Tifa remarked, but she was aware it sounded more of a question.

"Yes." Lightning answered slowly as if she had yet to be convinced of it herself, "This is also their future so they should fight too."

"So is this what you've doing for the four days I was unconscious?"

"…Yes." Lightning nodded. Releasing a deep breath, Tifa craned her head up and looked at the floating clouds in the sky. She wouldn't lie and say that she didn't feel hurt by the fact that Lightning had left her behind, but after hearing what Lightning had been doing during that time it made it easier to swallow. Lightning had more important matters to tend to. She couldn't be the number one priority, and Tifa accepted that. "I also asked Raines to organize this with the PSICOM and AVALANCHE, and came up with the plan to rebuild the Sister Ray."

"So it really was you…"

"Tifa-"

"I know. I know why. Doesn't mean I like it but… it's not like I have any say in the matter." Tifa shrugged. "I can't ask you to wait for me anymore so I won't. I guess I'll just have to try my best to catch up whenever I fall behind. I know you're not the patient type but it's really all I can ask of you." At the very least, Lightning hadn't rejected her yet. When they finally arrived at the bar, Lightning stopped and didn't enter. Tifa didn't ask her to enter either, knowing that she would truly be given a rejection then. "Say goodbye to Light." Tifa told the kids, and both Marlene and Denzel did so unwillingly before retreating back into the house. "Light…"

"Enjoy your date tonight." Lightning repeated what she had said earlier, but Tifa just shook her head.

"Cloud can say that. Aerith can say that. Barret can, and anyone else can but… you're not allowed to." Holding Lightning's eyes, Tifa smiled softly, "You're not allowed to say that to me."

She turned to leave, but Lightning's voice stopped her once again. "I'm glad." It appeared as if Lightning wanted to take a step towards her, but hesitated and then thought better. "Thank you... for waking up."

Tifa loves Lightning just as much as she was _in_ love with her; that was one fact that stood out in Tifa's mind with absolute clarity. She loves Lightning so much in that moment that she didn't think it was humanly possible. Yet, Tifa couldn't profess her undying love to an immortal as a mortal. She couldn't find it in herself to kiss Lightning as if they had no worries, and Lightning wouldn't accept her. So Tifa held it in and stood there with her hands gripping the bag of her dress so tightly that her knuckles turned white. Lightning gave her a parting nod, standing there for a brief second as if to memorize every bit of the fighter before she turned and headed down the road back towards the base. Only until Lightning was out of sight did Tifa find refuge in her room again. The black dress was laid out on the bed, and she really wanted to wear it for Lightning to see how she would react. Both times Lightning had seen her in an elegant black dress, she had told her that she was beautiful… or by some extension of it. Tifa wasn't picky with her praises. Shedding her usual clothes, Tifa pulled on the dress and double checked herself in the mirror. It was a nice choice, and it was practical enough that she could put it away and save it for more semi-formal events in the future. Grabbing her phone, Tifa fired off a quick text to Aerith to let her know that she would be off and that the kids are now in her hands before she headed downstairs. Just as she had expected, Rygdea was already there in front of the bar. He was pacing, clearly talking to himself, and Tifa stifled a small giggle when she slipped out of the building and down the stairs onto the sidewalk. He still hadn't noticed her until she cleared her throat loudly. "T-Tifa!" He blushed, eyes wide as he took in the sight of her in the dress. He too was dressed nicely, in slim black slacks and a black shirt. His usual shoulder length brown hair was pulled into a small ponytail. "Hey… y-you look beautiful."

"You look beautiful too." Tifa teased, "So? Where are we off to?"

"Oh, uh… it's a surprise." He mustered a boyish grin, opening the door of his vehicle for her before he jogged over to the driver's seat and climbed in. "I really hope you're going to like it." He rambled on as the vehicle pulled forward, "I mean, you probably have high standards considering you're a chef in your own right but… yeah, I really hope you're going to like it."

"We'll have to see." The drive was short and sweet, and it was becoming more obvious than before that he was a master of small talk. It made things easier for Tifa because all she needed to do was smile and nod at the right times without having to do much brainwork. The restaurant he took her to was definitely fancy, and one glance at the menu told Tifa that the meal wasn't going to be cheap. She eventually settled for spaghetti, and after their orders were taken, Rygdea had elapsed into telling her about one escapade he had with his 'best buds' while on vacation.

He was genuinely a sweet man, but while he would enlighten her about his family and work, she didn't have the same stories to tell. They were cut from different pieces of cloth, yet the most ironic thought so far into the night was how she was more similar to Lightning despite the fact that the Goddess' life story was… like her own story but drunk. Placing the glass of red wine down, Tifa muses that she probably had enough to drink. "So… tell me about yourself." Rygdea said as they picked away at their entrées. "I remember the story you told the little girl in Academia about your mom but… how about your dad?"

"I adored him." Tifa began, smiling fondly at the memory of her father, "He was the sweetest man ever."

"Even sweeter than me?" Rygdea joked.

"Much more." Tifa scrunched her face up, "During the time I had with him… I was happy. He made me happy. So when he left, it was hard."

"R-Right…" He glowered at his plate in shame, "Right, Nibelheim was… Shit, I forgot. I'm so sorry-"

"It's alright." Tifa waved off his apology, "I met new people. New friends. New family. You know Barret, Marlene, and Denzel. You know Cloud and Aerith." An awkward silence fell, and Tifa knew that Rygdea was nearly squirming in his seat now so she decided to save him, "They're my family, and I couldn't be happier."

"Well, family doesn't mean that you have to be related by blood." Rygdea smiled.

"There's also Jessie, Biggs, and Wedge." Tifa listed with a small chuckle, "The infamous trio. You can't get one without the other two. Jessie had the biggest crush on Cloud ever. Thinking back on it now, we were all kind of love-struck. I mean, what are the chances that Aerith, Jessie, and myself had feelings for Cloud?"

"He must've been quite the ladies man."

"Hardly." Tifa snorted, "He was so awkward."

"So you ladies dig the awkward thing huh?" Rygdea winked, "I think I can do that."

"Please no." Drawing her fork over her plate as she pushed the spaghetti around, Tifa continued, "People change. I changed, and so did Cloud. We just… didn't work out. Then… Then there's Lightning, Fang, Vanille, Hope, and Sazh. Sazh had a son too." She glanced up and saw his expression harden. "They came into my life much later but… they were my friends."

"Even… Hope?"

"Despite what the news reports say…" Tifa breathed, "…he had a reason."

"A reason for betraying and killing all of his friends?"

"Yes."

"How could you-"

"I don't know." Tifa admitted, "Hope did what he did but… I would still consider him my friend."

"You're too nice."

"Maybe. The Special Ops weren't really what I was expecting so… it makes everything mean even more. Without them, we wouldn't have been able to defeat SHINRA. I always thought that being in such important positions and having that kind of namesake would mean some level of professionalism but… I was definitely wrong." Tifa smiled to herself, "They were so silly, especially Fang and Vanille. Those two breathed life into the unit with their antics while Sazh and Hope had to clean up after them. It was easy to get along with all of them."

She told him about her time with the Special Ops, revealed small tidbits of information that had him dying for more. She told him about Lightning; about the time Lightning had bought her the earrings in the Golden Saucer because she thought her belt was too macho, and she told him about the moogle and chocobo she bought for Marlene. She told him about the time she had cast mini on Lightning and turned her into a seven-year old look alike. It was all so silly, and Tifa made an effort to make it hard to demonize the pink haired woman who would forever be associated with the Purge.

"Lightning saved me." Tifa said, "Saved me from SHINRA, from Sephiroth, and from myself. There had been hard times, and I went to a really dark place. She pulled me out of that." Leaning back on her seat, Tifa took a small sip of her wine and placed it lightly back down on the table, "It might come as a surprise, but… she's a better person than I am."

"That's hard to believe." He murmured, but looked lost in thought.

"I can't blame you. She's hard to put in words."

"Then why try?" He laughed, clearly trying to lighten the mood again as their waiter returned to their table, "Dessert?"

"No, that's alright." Tifa shook her head, "I'm quite full."

"Then we'll just finish the wine." Rygdea said to her, and then to the waiter, "Thanks. Just the bill and that'll be all."

"We can split it-" Tifa quickly offered.

"That's fine."

"But-"

"Hey, I asked you out so it's on me okay?"

"Alright. Thank you for dinner then."

Flashing her one of his best smiles, "You're welcome." With the food and drinks paid for, and the bottle of wine swiftly diminishing. Tifa laughed at one of his many jokes, but the laughter, and the lightness he made her feel instantly disappeared the moment she felt his hand slip over hers. As if he had burnt her, Tifa quickly pulled away. He looked shocked and hurt, and even though Tifa hated to be rude, it would've been ruder if she had left her hand there. She didn't feel the same way.

"I should… head back." Tifa said, standing from her seat, "Aerith's doing me a favor in looking after the kids so I don't want to keep her too late since she's staying at the base."

"Of course." Rygdea nodded, "Wouldn't want to keep her from her beauty sleep." It was another tension breaker, and Tifa gladly accepted it. The way home was filled with more of his bad jokes, a little bit of singing as Tifa began to notice that he just likes singing along with the radio. She watches him, notices his easy going nature and once again pulls the parallel with Lightning. He was exactly the walking, talking embodiment of everything Lightning isn't. Forcing herself to stare out into the passing streets, Tifa felt her heart sink. It would be so much easier if she could fall in love with Rygdea. Once they arrived at the bar, Tifa was almost too eager to get out of the vehicle and the man staggered after her. "So… uh… did you enjoy the food?"

"It was good."

"Certainly not the best. Doesn't compare to what you make."

Rolling her eyes, Tifa crossed her arms across her waist, "Then we should've just stayed at my place for dinner then."

"We'll do that tomorrow then."

"Actually," Tifa started, stopping Rygdea from running away because she knew he would try to flee after attempting to surprise her into a second date. He's been pursuing her long enough to know how he works. "Why don't you come in? Dessert's on me."

"R-Really?"

The fighter smiled, opening the door to the bar and walked to her usual place behind the counter. She could hear the children's TV show echoing softly down from the second floor where the living room was. "Have a seat. It's not much but…" She opened the freezer and pulled out some ice cream, "Chocolate? Vanilla?"

"Vanilla." He said as he made himself comfortable on one of the bar stools.

"Vanilla it is then." Two bowls were placed on the table, soon to be filled with rich ice cream. She even opened the cupboard and pulled out her treasured Bacchus Brew. "Thanks for dinner by the way."

"You said that already." Rygdea responded as he spooned a mouthful of the sweet dessert, "I had a great time. I mean, I wanted to impress you but I wasn't sure if you're the type to like that kind of fancy stuff. I guess I just took a shot in the dark… So? Was it good? Be honest with me."

"The food was okay," Tifa nodded, thinking back to the meal, "I wouldn't say that it was anything… otherworldly or ground breaking."

"Hard to please."

Smiling a secretive smile, Tifa lifted the bottle of Bacchus Brew and raised it to Rygdea's attention, "Now this is different. I'll bet the entire bottle that you've never had anything like it."

"What is it? Well, other than a drink obviously."

"If I tell you, I'm afraid you'll have to die." Tifa laughed, setting the bottle down, "It's a business secret." It was a half-truth, because she wasn't sure if telling Rygdea that she got it from the Realm of the Unseen would be a crime atrocious enough to set Caius on a murder mission.

He raised an eyebrow playfully, "Really?"

"Yes." She said firmly, shrugging to tell him that there was no way around the rules, "But besides the food, I'd say the company was good too." His eyes had lit up at the mention of good company, but she couldn't continue leading him on. "Dinner, with a friend." She could feel the last word sink between like an anchor in the sea. His ever cheerful smile waned and it was soon forced, but comfort wasn't hers to give. Not when she had just stomped on his affections by playing the much hated 'friendship' card.

"Friend zoned… huh?" Rygdea managed to say. Uncorking the Bacchus Brew, Tifa poured him a generous amount, while giving herself a small shot glass. She held it up to toast him, hoping that he'd understand that the drink was meant for him to drink away his feelings for her. He drank, downing the whole thing in one go. "What is this?" He asked, staring at the bottom of his empty glass, "You're right. I've never had anything like it. Where did you get it?"

"Like I said, it's a business secret."

He nodded, but hardly allowed his eyes to wander from the surface of the table. "Why… won't you give me a chance? Give _us_ a chance? Tifa, I really like you."

"Rygdea," resting both of her hands on the counter to brace herself, Tifa stared at him straight in the eyes, "I'm not going to lie, and I don't want you wasting your time on someone like me." His mouth dropped open, and she felt a slight pang of guilt but Tifa forged onwards. Perhaps she was cruel and rude in being so forthright, but she thought it would be even crueler to lead him on. "You're a sweet guy, and you deserve someone better."

"And… who are you to say who I deserve?" Rygdea answered slowly. His words somehow clicked and it dawned on Tifa that she was doing to Rygdea exactly what Lightning was doing to her. If there was no way in and around those barriers and barriers Lightning has built around herself, then the only thing Tifa could do was to bulldoze her way in. Taking a deep breath, Tifa felt her nerves start to calm. She had something she needed to do now, something that couldn't wait, but Rygdea deserves an answer; an _honest_ answer.

"I don't want to make the same mistake again." Tifa confessed with a new-found resolve. She wanted to be honest, she wanted to be honest for so long now. "That day… when SHINRA fell, I lost people that were important to me. When you lose someone, you're sad. You grieve. You try to deny that fact but reality catches up. Then, you have two choices. You move on, or you don't. I… I didn't." Taking a deep breath, Tifa fixed Rygdea with a firm look, "You're right. I can't tell you who you deserve. I don't have that right. I'm not going to try to push this responsibility away from myself by saying things to make you feel better, or to make you think lesser of me. I know you have feelings for me, but I can't return them. There's someone I love… deeply… and I would give my life just to be with her." She didn't need to see or hear his reaction.

"And… this person loves you too?"

She couldn't answer him, not when Lightning has yet to give her an answer. "It doesn't matter, because I will always love her." He watched her carefully, as if he was waiting to see her falter in her claim. It was no claim though, because it was the absolute truth. Hoping to lighten up the mood, Tifa pulled out her Bacchus Brew again and swirled it in front of him, "Another drink? It's special so I only save it for important occasions, or when I _really_ need a drink. At any other time, I'd charge you some crazy expensive price but… it's on the house."

He handed her his cup, and she didn't hold back. They talked and laughed, but she could still see the sadness and hurt from the rejection. So his feelings for her were genuine, but so were hers for Lightning. They stood on the same boat, while he harbored unrequited feelings, she would love someone who wouldn't allow herself to love. Standing at the doorway of her bar, Tifa said goodnight to him, smiled at the boyish grin he gave her before he got into the ride she had called for him. There was no way she was going to let him drive heartbroken and under influence. That would be a disaster waiting to happen.

Climbing back up the stairs before her departure, Tifa glanced inside the living room to see the kids huddled beside Aerith. All three of them were slumbering peacefully. Shutting the TV off, she carefully draped a blanket over them and crept back through the bar and into the night again. There was somewhere else she had to be. Tifa walked towards the base. She understood the responsibilities Lightning has, but a part of her wants to be part of the problem rather than to be the solution.

Walking into the base with the mini black dress on drew attention, but even so, people merely continued on their way. Everyone has their own lives, their own drama, and suddenly it made the hurdles in her life seem all the smaller. Lightning may be the sole Goddess of Death, but Tifa was the one single Tifa Lockhart on the Planet. After asking a few questions, she eventually found her way to Lightning's assigned room. Tifa knocked and waited a few seconds before it opened. "Tifa?" Lightning clearly looked surprised, and her tone didn't indicate otherwise as well. "What are you-"

"I had a drink before coming here." She looked far from drunk though, and she wasn't, but Lightning didn't call her out on it. "People can do stupid things when they're drunk… Selfish, inconsiderate things." She was steady, her heart was calm, and Tifa didn't doubt or cower because she knew what she wanted. She knew that at this moment, she could be honest to herself, and that meant she didn't have to hold back for anyone else's sake. "Can you let me in?" When Lightning didn't move, Tifa brushed past her and stepped in regardless.

"It's late. Why are you here?"

"I couldn't sleep." Tifa answered, hearing the door close behind them and it felt as if the world suddenly closed in and focused on them. "Since I couldn't sleep, I figured that there would be someone else here that shares the same problem."

"I _can't_ sleep." Lightning corrected her.

"I know." Tifa waited for Lightning to approach her, and didn't start talking until the rosette was close enough. "I had dinner with Rygdea." Tifa began, carefully gauging Lightning's expression, "I'm sure he's going to make _someone_ very happy in the future." Lightning didn't say anything, and instead sat down at the feet of the bed furthest away from her. "I've decided to give him a chance."

Lightning didn't even blink. It made Tifa wonder if she had expected it; if she had spent the night wallowing in this room and persuading herself that Tifa would inevitably choose an easy, convenient love over her. Her eyes closed, and Tifa watched as Lightning's mask slipped back on. The cold azure blue eyes looked up at her, "Is that all?"

She needed another drink. Tifa could already feel her unbendable patience thin. For the whole time, she has had her heart set on Lightning from the beginning but to know that Lightning was willing to give up on her so easily made her incredibly disappointed and frustrated. The pink haired Goddess could have the people in one realm grovel before her, and in the other exist as one of the greatest mysteries of the world, yet the person she sees before her now is nothing like the strength and assurance that Lightning portrayed in all other aspects of her life. Perhaps her bleak outlook on any potential relationship with Tifa reflected her outlook on the future: full of uncertainty. "Is that all?" Tifa echoed, "Is that all you have to say to me?"

"I have nothing to say. It's your choice, and… I have no right to interfere." Lightning breathed, "If you think that you can be happy with Rygdea, then that's your call." The ticking of the clock made the silence between them all the more apparent. Lightning's eyes never wavered for a moment, her face didn't betray a single drop of emotion, yet Tifa swore she could see the slightest accusatory glint in her stare.

Unable to withstand it any further, Tifa's anger soared and she marched over to Lightning, "You really think I'd do something like that?" Tifa asked, allowing her agitation to show in her voice, "When you _know_ that I'm in love with you?"

"Wouldn't be the first time you've done that." That was low. Lightning's remark hit her like a punch to the gut. Tifa _knew_ that she had done wrong when she had turned her back to Lightning, she _knew_ that her sins would never be forgotten, but she had begged and _begged_ for forgiveness. Dragging her past relationship with Cloud into this mess was despicable, especially now that Cloud was ignoring her because she has been so damn blind the last three years not to notice that he still had those kinds of feelings towards her.

Tifa's voice shuddered from her lips, "How could you say that…?"

"Am I wrong? You're with Rygdea now."

"So you think that I'm here… to tell you that I've moved on? That I'd rub it in your face-" Her voice jammed in her throat. Clamping her eyes shut, Tifa forced herself to breathe normally, but it was of no use. Ragged breathes of rage and hurt bubbled, completely inhibiting her ability to speak. All she could think about was how Lightning thought of her.

Like this?

Like… she'd be someone so petty? Just as Cloud had said? Is that how _both_ Cloud and Lightning saw her? "I…" Tifa choked, struggling to wrap her mouth around the words she wanted to speak, "… I turned him down because I said that I loved someone else. That… I would always… _always_ … love you even if you didn't love me back… but I thought you did." Her fists clenched, her nails digging into her skin to leave imprints in her palm. "I guess I was the one that was wrong."

Running a hand through her hair, Lightning released a deep sigh, unaware of how closely Tifa watched her every movement. She doubted Lightning noticed the same details Tifa noticed about her. She doubted Lightning even spared her a single thought while the fighter spent her time chasing after her. Every second that passed where Lightning didn't give her an answer was excruciating. It felt as if she was losing Lightning all over again, but with it came the knowledge that it wasn't because she couldn't be with the Lightning who died, but with the Lightning who had rejected her. When Lightning didn't say anything, Tifa scoffed and turned to leave feeling wounded like never before. "You're not." Lightning's voice stopped her in her tracks, braving the silence so adamantly to allow Tifa to cling onto the most poisonous hopes of what could be if Lightning would just let things take its natural course between them. "It would be easier for both of us if you moved on, so I won't stop you for trying." She could hear Lightning shift behind her, listened to her footsteps approach. "You don't know me. You don't know _what_ I am."

"I'm sick of hearing you say that!" Tifa raised her voice, swiftly growing tired and fed up. Her patience was at its limit, and it appeared as if only Lightning could be the one to push her over the edge. Whipping around, Tifa stalked straight up to Lightning, "I don't care! I don't care about _who_ you are. I don't care about _what_ you are. I don't care about the future! All I care about is the you that's standing in front of me right now! I'm not going to look back to this day and regret not doing everything that I can to make this work because this is my second chance, and I'm not counting on getting a third!"

"So this is all about you." Lightning scoffed, turning her back to Tifa but the fighter grasped her wrist. It felt as if that simple innocent touch was as far as they were ever going to get. She had enough. Tifa was tired of playing things safe especially when it came to the matters of the heart, and she knew it was something she can't trust Lightning with anymore. She turned around just slightly, enough to lean forward to brush her lips against Lightning's.

"It's about me…" Tifa whispered, staring into Lightning's eyes as if she would somehow surrender to her, "It's about me because you'll never take anything for yourself. Why? Light, I'm willing to give everything to you… I'm _giving_ everything to you. Light, what do you want me to do? You… always do and say things that make me… think that I – that _we_ – might have a chance, but then you push me away."

She knew those words reached Lightning; Tifa could see it in her face. The cold, unfeeling mask was slowly cracking. "I can't promise you anything-"

"I don't care. I can't promise you anything either. How do you know that I'll survive this war?"

"Tifa-"

"You don't know-"

"I'm not going to let anything happen to you."

"I almost died in Mideel." That simple sentence seemingly stole all of Lightning's breath. "You can't promise me that we'd survive, so I'm not going to let things stay like this between us. Why are you holding us back?"

"You don't understand."

"Tell me."

"I'm not human." Lightning breathed, breaking away from Tifa as she moved towards the window. These were all words Lightning had told her in the past, but rather than nodding unintelligently to those words and accepting them as they were, Tifa had a gut feeling that there was much more to it. She had always brushed those concerns away, but they were clearly major issues for Lightning.

"I know."

"No, you don't-" Lightning crossed her arms as if they were the physical barriers she needed to erect after Tifa had charged in tearing away at her defenses.

"I _know_." Tifa emphasized as she neared the rosette, "After I fell into the Lifestream… I wasn't sure if I was just dreaming. It was… a strange dream." Lightning didn't inquire, so Tifa took it as a cue to continue, "I saw you. If it was a dream, I figured I'd probably just forget about it but… it's like I can see it replaying in my head every single time I close my eyes. I want to think I know what I saw, but I want you to confirm it for me." Stopping at arm's length, Tifa held Lightning's stare unwaveringly in a plead for the other woman's honesty and forthrightness, "I think I saw Etro. I saw how you merged the worlds together and I saw what the Lifestream did to you."

Lightning's emotionless mask has never been as impenetrable as now, "What did you see?"

"You, and a lot of blood. I would've thought that you had bled your body dry. Except, you didn't look like you. You had this golden armor on but it didn't look like armor. It… looked like it was a part of you, like it was your skin and there was… this mask with a horn. You kept saying that it won't end like this over and over again like it was a chant or… mantra."

"Whatever the Lifestream showed you-" Lightning cut herself off, and Tifa could finally notice the first cracks of vulnerability truly show freely on her expression. She knew Lightning was fighting with herself about letting Tifa in. "Whatever the Lifestream showed you," Lightning repeated those words, but this time her voice trembled, "is true. You saw me. You saw me… as _me._ As Etro. It's _me..."_ The azure blue eyes broke away from her own ruby brown, and even Lightning's crossed arms released as her palms ran down her knees to rest there. "That's… what I am." Tifa felt as if she had just witnessed something great, something heart rendering. It was bittersweet in that she _finally_ understood that part of Lightning. The vulnerability had always been there displayed like a diamond for all to see. There had always been walls and walls of protection and layers. Like a thief, Tifa felt as if she could finally reach it and, perhaps, even make it her own. To think that the person having the hardest time accepting who or what she has become would be Lightning herself.

"Show me." Tifa said simply.

The invisible barriers were being raised again, but Tifa no longer felt the panic she had in the past just to catch another glimpse at the woman behind the glass window. "The Lifestream will-"

"No it won't." Tifa answered steadily, with her voice serene. "Trust me."

"This is ridiculous-"

Reaching forward, Tifa grasped Lightning's hands gently in her own, " _Trust_ me."

Lightning's lips pressed together, and she could see the millions of thoughts storming behind her blue eyed stare. She could also see them wither and die too, coming to a brief pause as if Lightning had finally let her emotions prevail against her everpresent need to rationalize everything. The gold dust began to appear, dancing around them. Tifa watched as Lightning's clothes and skin began to change, morphing into the swirls of black, gold, and fuschia while a golden liquid swept over to harden into the armor Tifa knew of. Most importantly, Tifa didn't dare look away, and didn't flinch as that same mask appeared on Lightning's face, covering half of her visage with the expressionless, emotionless white substance that also reached upwards and twisted back to form the horn. The unblinking, unwavering teal glow that sat within the black crevasse where her human eye once sat looked straight ahead, focusing on something before her that wasn't Tifa. It felt as if she wasn't even looking at anything remotely near.

"See?" Tifa whispered softly, "The Lifestream didn't attack." Squeezing Lightning's hands before releasing one of them, Tifa took another step closer to Lightning, "Can I?" She hadn't been explicitly clear as to what she was asking, but Lightning nodded. Her fingertips tentatively pressed against Lightning's torso, minutely surprised to find that the discoloration still felt like skin. The golden armor was hard, solid just as she had expected, and the feathers felt real. "So I have to ask… why rose petals when you actually have feathers?"

It took a long moment for Lightning to fully comprehend that Tifa had made a joke right when the tension between them had been so tangible she could've suffocated in it. That earned a small chuckle, one that Tifa just wanted to hear again and again. It sounded so light, if not a tad bit short of disbelief as well. "I don't molt." Lightning breathed, "Besides, I don't want to upstage Sephiroth."

"That makes sense." Tifa nodded with a thoughtful look. Out of curiosity, and with some inherent knowledge that she won't offend Lightning, Tifa waved her hand in front of Etro's eye. It didn't move to follow the movement at all, and just sat firmly in the center. It didn't blink when Lightning's other eye did. "Can you see me if I do this?" Reaching up, Tifa placed her hand over Lightning's regular eye.

"Just because it doesn't move doesn't mean it's blind." Lightning responded lightheartedly, making Tifa wonder if this was the first real conversation she's had about her real body. "I can see more with this eye than the other."

"Really?" Resting both hands on Lightning's shoulders, Tifa tilted her head curiously.

"It sees Etro's Gate. It sees the souls of the dead. It sees Nova Chrysalia. I don't sleep because I can't even close-" Reaching up to cup her hand over Etro's eye, Tifa grinned, "That's not going to work."

"Can't say I didn't try." Tifa murmured, but rather than letting her hand rest on Lightning's shoulder again, she eased her touch to Lightning's cheek. She didn't think twice about what she wanted to do. Tifa pressed her lips against Lightning's again, and then pulled back enough to rest their foreheads together. "You're you. You are who you are. That's all I care about." Lightning didn't say anything, but Tifa felt a shift in her demeanor. Of course, that was before Lightning's hand reached behind to hold the back of her head and pulled her into a gentle kiss.

* * *

 **So? SO? Whatcha think? ;)**

 **Hope you enjoyed!**


	31. Chapter 30

**Disclaimer: I do not own FF7 or FF13.**

* * *

Her skin was silk against her fingertips, pure and clean like the most beautiful porcelain. It was unfair how easily Lightning could steal her breath and rob her of her own strength and will. All it took was a kiss and Tifa realized that there was nothing she wouldn't give just to take this moment of tenderness and make it last for the rest of her life. She'd always been a bit of a romantic at heart; wanting to live those fairy tales her father used to read her before bedtime. She'd be the princess, and she'd have her hero. Times change though, stories change, and whatever she used to think was sweet and romantic no longer felt so. A pure perfect princess would be the last thing she wanted to be as of now. She knew that Lightning wasn't one to ride in on a stalwart white chocobo, despite knowing that Lightning actually had one, and sweep her off her feet. Rather, she would think that Lightning would be the type to shove her on the ground and order her to stand up on her own.. only to shove her back down again until she could take care of herself. Besides, Tifa wasn't about to let all of her training of Rangan go to waste. She could be a fighter and have her hero, like now. Cloud would always be her hero. Lightning would be her sin; both God and Devil, but neither good or evil. So she wasn't pure, perfect, or a princess, because Tifa probably couldn't count the number of times she's messed up in life, but she found her own form of perfection.

Their lips parted, softened and moist, to catch a breath. Truthfully, it took Tifa a few embarrassing seconds to realize that she wasn't only kissing Lightning, but Lightning was kissing her, and that it was Lightning that had initiated it. When she realized it, warmth bloomed in her chest. "Tifa-" Lightning whispered against her lips, a small request for Tifa to open her eyes and look into the sea of blue.

She didn't allow Lightning to speak again though, silencing her when she daintily drifted her fingertips across her lower lip. As much as she wanted to give in to the urge of leaning in to kiss again, Tifa withheld herself and instead used the barrier to separate. Lightning had let her approach easily enough, and she allowed Tifa to escape with the same easiness as well. "I hope you're not going to say that this is assault again." Tifa quipped, smirking at the dry look that crossed Lightning's face.

"I can't stop you from getting into trouble every time."

"Then don't stop me." Tifa rolled her eyes. Taking another small step back, Tifa looked over Etro's visage again and hummed thoughtfully, "Not that I have anything against the death-looking mask, but… it's not really soft against my forehead."

"Right." Tifa was awarded with a short chuckle, and she watched with fascination as the golden armor faded into glimmering dust while her human appearance took form once more. "There." Lightning raised an eyebrow, "Happy?"

"As much as I know that you adore me," Tifa began with a dramatic flourish, "I wouldn't want you to change yourself for my sake. I love you, and I'll always love you for who you are. Not for how you look." Fully anticipating Lightning's sarcastic retort, Tifa turned away and strutted away from Lightning with extra sass, "Tifa's guide to cheesy lines 101 remember? You gotta learn from the best. I can't help but be all around perfect."

"Well, Miss Perfect." Lightning snorted, "It's late. Are you planning on heading home?"

"How bold." Tifa cheekily looked over her shoulder at the pink haired woman, "Are you asking me to stay the night?"

"I just asked you to _leave."_

"Yes, but you made it sound like you were asking me to stay." Tifa responded, "As much as I'd like to though, I can't. Why don't you come with me?" Lightning's brow furrowed, "The kids have school tomorrow, so I need to be home to take care of them. I can't have Aerith doing me favors all the time."

"She probably doesn't care."

"You really want me to stay that badly?"

Lightning's lips pursed, and her delayed answer was enough to give her away. "No."

Rolling her eyes at Lightning's dishonestly, Tifa began heading towards the door, "Do me a favor then. Walk with me."

It didn't take a beat for Lightning to follow her, but the woman wasn't so willing to give herself away, "It's not like I have anything else to do."

"Right," Tifa smirked, shooting her a knowing look, "because you have nothing else to do. You sure you're done with all that sulking you were doing before I got here?"

"I don't sulk."

"Brood?"

"Whatever." The base wasn't empty, being one of the few buildings that operated during all hours but there were clearly far less people present. The streets were even quieter. This was peace, or really, the closest they would ever get to it as the uncertain future looms over them. Yet, Tifa wouldn't exchange it for anything else. Ever since she had been a little girl, night time had always been a stranger to her. It had much to do with the scary stories her dad would tell her so that she wouldn't even think about sneaking out of her bed with some rule-breaking friends. The only time she had ever snuck out during night was when Cloud had awkwardly asked her to meet him when they were young; the night he made the promise to be her hero. It was during that time that she also noticed how beautiful the night was with the stars and moon crested on an endless horizon of black and dark navy blue. Even now, Tifa didn't make a habit of wandering through the streets when it was well past midnight. Not in Edge, and definitely not in Midgar. Despite living in the slums for all of her teenage years, she never braved that first step. Dark things happen during dark times, and the night just seemed to embody all of it.

It felt different now. The city was asleep, not a single person could be seen on the streets, and the quietness brought nothing but a calming serenity. All she could hear were her own footsteps, and Lightning's as they strolled down the street back towards the bar. "This is nice." Tifa said quietly. The pink haired woman just hummed, and hardly even reacted when the fighter shuffled closer and boldly grasped her hand in her own.

Her heart pounded, her body warmed with the innocent touch, and there was no holding back the silly grin spreading across her lips. They passed beneath the incandescent amber glow of the streetlights arcing above, hiding the true intricacies of the starlight twinkling above, but that was the sacrifice she made living in the city. Besides, nothing really compared to the starlit sky above the Dead Dunes Lightning had shown her. A night in Edge felt like a night in their own world. It was close to perfect, but during the past few days, the inevitable battle for the future wouldn't let itself be forgotten. Meteor was approaching, and she could see the glowing red space rock get closer and closer with every passing day. However, it was strange that Tifa felt no pressure to try and force some sort of label on the relationship between herself and Lightning. It didn't take a genius to figure that things would be easier this way for now. She only needed Lightning to promise her one thing, and Tifa didn't hesitate to ask, "You know… you're not allowed to kiss anyone else right?" It was the closest she could allude to them having an exclusive relationship without explicitly saying so. When Lightning didn't respond, Tifa continued, "Relax. I'm not asking you to confess your undying love for me, but I don't want to constantly think about when you'll get bored of me."

Lightning suddenly stopped, leaving Tifa to look curiously back at her, "Do you want me to confess now?" There was no other meaning to it, no sarcasm or mockery. She knew Lightning was the type to either go all in or all out. She did nothing half-assed.

"No." Tifa answered as she tugged Lightning onwards again, "Do that when Sephiroth is about to win and the world is ending, or when we've won and there's a future for us. Just… don't push me away anymore. I don't want to deal with your mixed messages."

She didn't need to hear Lightning say those three little words for a reason she was still struggling to grasp. Lightning had accepted her tonight, she lowered all of her walls and finally let Tifa in. That was all Tifa was asking for tonight; for Lightning to give her a chance, and she wasn't about to let Lightning do anymore than just that. This was important to her, and she wanted to hear those words at the end when they were going to die together, or when Lightning can promise her the future rather than just the moment. Tifa settled for Lightning's nod despite the unasked questions still brewing.

Even after arriving at the bar though, Tifa didn't let Lightning go and instead tugged her into the building, "Stay here tonight." There was no protest. None at all. Lightning gave her a small smile, and it was enough to make Tifa swoon. Aerith and the kids weren't where Tifa had left them sprawled over the living room couch, and upon seeing Cloud's closed door, she assumed that he had returned sometime while she was out. Checking the kids room, they were all tucked in, and even Aerith had commandeered her bed as her own. He must've moved them. The moment Lightning had stepped in, she caught the woman peer around the room and bar and realized that this was the first time Lightning would walk into her actual life away from the death and destruction. "So… Welcome to Seventh Heaven, and… my house." Tifa smiled, walking into her personal kitchen, "Do you want some tea?"

"If you have some." Her shoulders were still straight, her back taut, and Lightning wasn't exactly a picture of relaxation but she couldn't fault the other woman. This was her first time here, seeing the life Tifa had built herself with her own eyes.

Rolling her eyes, Tifa set out a mug with a tea bag in it and then set the kettle onto the stove, "I wouldn't ask if I didn't have any."

"Right…" They stood in silence until the tea was ready, and Tifa grabbed a seat at the dinner table before motioning for Lightning to sit down as well. She did so, but beneath her usual stoicism Tifa raised her eyebrow at the subtle show of nervousness. It was strange, because she'd never known Lightning to be nervous under any circumstance. Only God knows what's going through that thick pink headed mass Lightning calls her head.

"Light, relax." Tifa sighed against the rim of her mug as she took a sip of the brewing tea. She hardly relaxed. Tifa quirked an eyebrow, watching Lightning's fingers drum against the counter. "What's wrong?"

"Besides the fact that the Lifestream didn't attack earlier?"

"Isn't that a good thing?"

"I meant why." Lightning stressed, "I know I'm… I don't… and... I don't know what you want from me."

Tifa processed the shattered question, piecing it together like a puzzle, "Well, I can't answer that question really well so I think we should talk about that when Aerith's present. As a Cetra, she might understand the Lifestream better." Tifa answered easily, "Now, I want everything you can give me, but those three words."

"So…" Lightning looked down at her mug with a frown, "…essentially late night tea breaks then."

"You're a cure for insomnia." Tifa laughed, "I wouldn't mind giving up a few hours of sleep if that's the case."

"A bit counterproductive don't you think?" Lightning retorted, "It's late anyways. You should get some sleep before the day arrives."

"I think I'll survive." Tifa grabbed her cup of tea and moved towards the couch where she flopped down, "I'm young enough to pull an overnighter. Come here." Just as beckoned, Lightning walked over and sat down on the couch furthest away, "I'm not going to bite." She turned on the TV again, and flipped it to a channel showing some random documentary on rerun while she patiently waited for Lightning to scoot closer. When Lightning didn't though, Tifa just released a dramatic sigh and laid down with her head resting on Lightning's lap.

The sound of the TV eventually filled the room, listening to the narrator drone on about some species of behemoth living in the Pulsian wilds. She could hear Lightning give small hums of agreement, but other than that, Tifa was too preoccupied feeling Lightning's thumb draw circles over her shoulder. Consciousness slipped from her, pulling back and forth like the tides of the ocean. She caught glimpses of the screen, hadn't registered any movement at all as she drifted in and out of slumber, making the time pass like a flicker of light.

The next time Tifa was awake enough to take her surroundings into consideration, she winced as the sunlight assaulted her weary eyes. The TV was still on, but the channel had been changed to show the weather. It was the reporter's turn to droned on and on behind the sounds of clinking dishware. Rubbing her eyes clear, Tifa sat up and dazedly wiped the wet sensation of drool on her cheek. She clambered off the couch. More accurately, she rolled off like a log and stumbled her way onto her feet. She turned to see Lightning watching her like an eagle behind the kitchen sink, her hands clad inside Tifa's neon yellow plastic gloves. "Oh…" Her cheeks instantly flushed beneath the other woman's judgement, regretting how inelegant she had been just moments prior. "Uhm… m-morning…"

"Morning." Lightning responded cordially, her tone lacking any sort of emotion so it was hard to gauge what she exactly thought.

"I'm not usually… uhm…" Frantically trying to comb her messy hair out with her fingers before tending to her rumpled dress, Tifa glanced at the clock before she balked. "T-The kids! They have to go to school-"

"Don't worry." The pink haired woman waved her hand as if to clear Tifa's concerns away, "Aerith and Cloud took them."

"They did?"

"That's what I said." Lightning grunted.

"Right, right…" Tifa ran her hands through her hair again and self-consciously tried to smooth out the crinkles in her dress, "So… what…" raising an eyebrow, Tifa approached and watched Lightning blitz through the morning house chores with engrained familiarity, "…what are you doing?"

"What does it look like I'm doing?"

"Washing dishes."

"We had breakfast, so I'm cleaning up." Lightning stated as if it were obvious. It was, but for some reason Tifa's mind simply had difficulties wrapping her head around it. Despite being dumbstruck by the pure absurdity of it, the moment she finally allowed the situation to sink in and make itself at home, she felt a wide grin threatening to break across her cheeks. Tifa blamed the fact that it just looked so domestic that it was as weird just as much as it was endearing.

Giving the pink haired woman a sly look, Tifa migrated over to the sink and made an act of inspecting the spotless plates, "Your resume isn't exactly what I had in mind… I mean, it looks like you're awfully prone to violence. Any broken dishes will be deducted from your paycheck, but you're hired." Lightning frowned, and Tifa didn't stop, "Didn't I tell you I needed a dish washer?"

"Yeah," Lightning rolled her eyes, "sure thing boss. I'll be your dish washer after I get my severance pay from being the Goddess of Death."

Pointing at some non-existent spot on a pristine white dish, Tifa faked a disappointed sigh, "You missed a spot."

"What?" It took nearly all of Tifa's self-control not to burst out laughing at how affronted Lightning sounded. She certainly took any kind of job seriously. "Give me that-"

Before the gloved hands could grab the dish, Tifa quickly pulled it out of reach, "Just kidding. Sheesh. You'd make a good dish washer." Hoping to stop Lightning from retaliating in any form, she quickly wrapped her arms around Lightning's waist and placed a quick peck on her cheek. It wasn't like Tifa was going to let last night's progress go to waste, so she figured she could let Lightning get accustomed to these little touches of affection. "I'm gonna go wash up." Drawing away, Tifa dragged her finger across the counter and clicked her tongue, "I want this place spick and span by the time I get back."

"Slave driver." She heard Lightning mutter, "I don't get paid enough." Tossing her head back, Tifa let out an unrestrained laugh as she retreated back into her room. She took a quick shower, eager to return to teasing Lightning again. Dressed in fresh clothes, Tifa hustled back down towards the living room, passing Cloud's office on the way. The door was pulled closed, but not shut entirely, and she could hear the radio channels flicking from one to another continuously after only a few seconds to briefly gather whatever was being broadcasted. Her hand rested over the smooth surface, hesitating if she wanted to start this conversation. She knew she needed to address Cloud's lingering feelings for her. Taking a deep breath, she was just about to push in before Aerith's head popped out from the living room down the stairs. A single finger pressed to her lips in a request for quiet before she motioned for Tifa to come over. Giving the door one last uncertain look, Tifa did as told and headed back into the kitchen where Aerith was now lingering.

"Thanks for taking care of the kids." Tifa immediately flashed a grateful smile, grabbing the hot cup of coffee that Aerith pushed towards her. It didn't escape her notice that Lightning was no longer in the room.

"They're my kids too." Aerith laughed, "You were sleeping like a log, and since I stole your bed I figured I probably owed you from saving me a bad back. Your couch is comfortable, but not _that_ comfortable."

Tifa's eyes twinkled playful, "I know."

"It can't be that bad." The Cetra rolled her eyes, "Not with Lightning as your pillow."

A slow smile spread across her lips, and soon Tifa found herself laughing quite bashfully, "Well… yeah…"

"I take it your date with Rygdea went well." Aerith hummed, propping her chin up on the heel of her palms. Frankly, Tifa had a rather hard time trying to determine if Aerith was being sarcastic or not.

"It did." Tifa answered cautiously at first before realizing how silly she was being. This was Aerith she's talking to, so there was nothing to worry over. Or it was just an excuse for Tifa to start gushing as if they were both just teenagers infatuated with their crushes. "I definitely didn't expect that a date with Rygdea would have me waking up with Lightning as my pillow, but I'm not complaining."

"He took it well?"

"He did." Tifa nodded, taking a sip of her coffee while she allowed her thoughts to return to the man who had been chasing after her for the last two, almost three years. "I don't think he was surprised. I made it clear that I wasn't interested many times before. He asked for a date, and I promised him one in Academia. I thought he needed a little pick-me-up, but… I picked him up just to drop him."

Aerith nodded, procuring a thoughtful look of her own, "He probably needed that though." Shifting the brunette simply stared off into space, "He seems like a nice, friendly guy… but he also seems quite persistent. I know for a fact Light didn't appreciate it."

"Light?"

Leaning forward, Aerith winked, "Trust me. If looks could kill, he'd be dead a thousand times over. You haven't been to the base, so you won't know but whenever he started swooning over you, she looked like she was going to castrate – or… more like make him castrate himself. Y'know? Hurts more to make him do it himself or something like that."

"Graphic, but I guess I should feel flattered." Tifa responded dryly, but did a horrible job at hiding how it made her happy that Lightning had been jealous. Maybe that was what prompted Lightning to speak to her in the first place yesterday.

"So I take it things are good between you and Light?"

"Good?" Tifa repeated, thinking if 'good' was enough to sufficiently describe what was between herself and the Goddess, "Good enough, for now. What about you and Cloud?" If she had blinked, Tifa would've missed the slight widening of Aerith's eyes. Obviously, the Cetra hadn't expected the sudden questioning.

"We're friends." Aerith answered, giving nothing up other than her usual smile. Tifa wasn't satisfied with the answer, but Aerith continued speaking to render all of her future arguments ineffective, "I'm not looking for a relationship. He isn't either. Not yet." It wasn't as if she could force her two best friends together, not when Cloud has alluded that he still has feelings for her. Aerith deserved more. Cloud deserved more.

Her hands rested on the counter, slowly clawing inwards to form a fist. The coffee sat in front of her, half empty, and forgotten. Tifa wanted to turn over a new page in her life, and last night she was all about being honest. There was little she could do now other than to clear things up with Cloud, but, for her, things had always been clear. She had no romantic inclinations towards him anymore, not for the last three years, and Cloud understood that. Why else would he keep his silence during that time? Taking a deep breath, Tifa looked into Aerith's eyes. The Cetra, understanding the look, straightened herself up and looked at the fighter just as seriously. "I'm sorry." Tifa said.

"You don't need to apologize for anything."

"No. I came in between you two. I knew that there was something between you two from the beginning. Even in Midgar… to the Golden Saucer… I mean, I saw you two _kiss_ in Academia but I still…" Her voice drifted, not knowing what else to say.

To her surprise, Aerith's tone was warm, but her words were cold as if to lessen its importance, "It was just a kiss."

"Aerith-"

"I like Cloud, I really do. But… I'm not looking to be in that kind of relationship."

"But-"

"Even if you and Cloud hadn't been a thing back then, I don't think anything would've happened. Nothing… serious."

Tifa frowned to show her confusion. She had thought Lightning was hard to read behind her stoicism, but Aerith was even harder. Beneath all the smiles, she had no idea how the Cetra thought. A shadow of a man crossed her thoughts, like a ghost haunting the dark corners of a room, and she remembered the brunette's lingering gaze on Cloud's back. Or more accurately, on the large blade strapped to his back. The question escaped before Tifa could put a filter on it, "Who is he?"

It was incredible how unaffected Aerith was. Tifa never had any skill for drawing parallels, but she couldn't help but compare the ever smiling Cetra to the ever scowling Lightning. There's a difference Tifa can pin-point it with absolute accuracy now; Aerith's mask is even more impenetrable than Lightning's. Lightning couldn't accept her vulnerabilities, and she ran away from them despite secretly wanting to be saved. Aerith though, accepted all of her own vulnerabilities, embraced them, but she didn't want to be saved. It wasn't that Tifa thought that she was in any position to decide who needed saving or not, but she could see the suffering. Aerith is able to smile easily and be at absolute peace with herself even with all the attention focused in on her, while Lightning scowled and shied away from attention. If Lightning truly wanted solitude, then she was doing things wrong. People always notice the quiet and broody ones because their silence gives room for doubts, and suspecting the kind, happy, smiley ones simply isn't natural instinct. Circumstance made Lightning don her mask, while Aerith made the choice to do so willingly.

"Does Light know?" Tifa asked, knowing that Aerith wasn't going to give up the entire truth. If she wasn't going to give her the whole story, then Tifa didn't want to hear bits and pieces. She wanted to avoid coming to her own conclusions and risk being wrong. "She does doesn't she? She told me that it's easier to act happy when everyone else is. No one will ever suspect a thing. Y'know, she said that about you."

Aerith smiled, looking far from offended, and her voice carried a firm fondness, "Light's a pouty baby. She might not look it, but she actually likes it when you pay attention to her-"

"And she pays more attention to us because of that." Tifa interrupted, not wanting Aerith to steer this conversation, "She had Cloud, me, and you figured out faster, and she knows us better than we know each other. You're okay with that because you know Light won't do anything. She'll give you space." Releasing her fists, Tifa molded her hands around the coffee mug and dipped her head down slightly, "It's fine. I'm sure there's a reason… but, I just want you to know that if you ever need anything…"

"Thank you." Aerith relaxed too, leaning against the counter. A moment passed between them where neither spoke until Aerith shattered the silence.

"Light's quite keen isn't she?" Aerith hummed, "I can see the appeal. You love her." Tifa's brows raised in surprise. "Why?"

"Why?" Tifa scratched the back of her neck, "She… likes my piano." Aerith didn't know she played the piano; Tifa had no recollection of ever sharing that small tidbit about herself. She didn't think that it was important enough to tell until Lightning told her otherwise. That certainly meant more to Tifa than she could ever imagine. Lightning spoke to her in a way that was much more than just about the piano.

The next words Aerith surrendered left Tifa a little shocked. "He liked my flowers." Aerith said wistfully, and Tifa knew who the 'he' wasn't. Not Cloud, but the mysterious man that neither Cloud nor Tifa really knew.

"Cloud does too."

There was a certain shine in her eyes. It was joyful, but defeated, "No." Aerith shook her head, "Cloud likes me." Tifa nodded slowly even though Aerith lost her with her last statement. Whether Cloud liked the flowers or Aerith didn't really mean anything. Cloud probably liked both. However, she could hardly blame the Cetra for going all metaphorical and deep on her after she brought in the whole piano statement.

"You're a romantic aren't you?" Tifa asked, raising an eyebrow. Aerith gave her a shrug, and just laughed at the question.

…

The radio filled the room, and the static noise interrupting the channels every single time Cloud turned the dial to switch stations was a sound that Lightning had never been a fan of. She'd never been a fan of radio regardless, never liked to hear people talk about pointless little things unless it was the news. The blond man was hunched over his desk, shuffling through some papers with one hand while the other scanned the radio until he found some random channel broadcasting some weird talk with people rambling on about some social experiment in Cocoon and Pulse. With nothing better to do, Lightning made her way to the bookshelf built into the wall. She'd never pegged Cloud to be so studious. To her disinterest, a few of them were about business management, some fanboy magazines about motorcycles, but her interest only piqued when she reached another section filled with magazines about the world, places, and cultures. Allowing her fingers to run across the spines, she paused when she reached several books about the Purge. Pulling the book out, she glanced over the dark cover and flipped it open to find much less text than she had expected, but it was more so a picture album that told the horrendous story of the Purge. The images moved in her eyes like a movie, and soon she could even hear the sounds play in her ears. Then, came the screaming. The book closed with a loud snap, drawing Cloud's curious gaze and Lightning did her best to ignore it as she slipped the book back into its original place. "I guess it's true." Cloud commented, focusing his attention back on the papers in front of him, "A picture is worth a thousand words."

Lightning shifted, leaning back against the bookshelf, "Didn't expect you to read up on this – or _read_ in general."

"Who's the one that didn't know what Seppuku was?" Cloud snorted, reaching to the side to turn the volume down a little.

"Touché." Lightning smirked, grabbing a random magazine and glanced through it sparingly while she grabbed a seat on the couch lined against the opposite wall. She wasn't really paying any attention at all, having little interest in reading up on scientific articles about the composition of the crystal pillar holding Cocoon up and how it either proved or disproved the widely told story of how it came to be. Hope would be all up and in this kind of stuff, and she could imagine Fang and Vanille laughing about all of this science stuff dedicated to stuff they've done thousands of years ago. She looked up at Cloud as he dropped down on the single chair perpendicular to the couch where she was sitting.

"Look at this."

She grabbed the papers, briefly scanning the words neatly typed on it. It was about the Sister Ray and the proposed alterations to its reconstruction. They had drafted it after hearing all the complaints from AVALANCHE, PSICOM and the Guardian Corps. "What about it?"

"It's going to be powered by generators rather than the Planet's energy."

"I know. It's what you asked for." Lightning commented, placing the magazine onto the coffee table.

"You're building this to take out the WEAPONS right?"

"Depends on the situation."

What Cloud asked next was the last thing Lightning expected, "Is it going to be enough?" He seemed to realize his own question and quickly backtracked, "It's just… we know that the Planet is already after you. We don't know where Sephiroth is and-"

"Look, leave the Planet and the WEAPONS to me."

"Lightning-"

"Sister Ray might not be strong enough to deal with the WEAPONS because of these changes. Whatever energy we produce on our own isn't going to compare to what we can harvest."

"Then-"

"Are you suggesting that we use the Planet's energy?"

His lips curled and his eyes hardened, "It'll draw attention away from you."

"Cloud." Lightning breathed, "It'll put everyone else in danger."

"You have more than enough to worry about." Cloud threaded his hand through his hair and tugged. Standing up abruptly, he walked over to his desk again and glared at the surface, "Sephiroth's going to be after you when the time comes. He's waiting. Why is he waiting?"

"He's most likely waiting for Meteor." Lightning said as she leaned her head back on the couch and looked at the roof, "He's going to make it as hard as he can for me. With Meteor and the WEAPONS, he'll most likely try to take me out in the middle of the fray."

"Then we should try and take out the WEAPONS as soon as possible."

"Cloud, calm down."

"Why are we just sitting around waiting for-"

"Cloud." Moving from the couch, she approached the desk and leaned her hip against it, "Look, you know that I hate wasting time as well. We're not prepared to fight the WEAPONS. Do you understand?"

He pinched the bridge of his nose and released a heavy grunt. "It just… it feels as if everything is out of control. Damn it. How come Raines and Rosche, _and_ even Barret can't seem to understand how important this is? We don't have time to argue and fight ourselves. First Academia, then Mideel… what if it's Edge next? Even if you keep a low profile, who's to stop Sephiroth from stepping in again? You'll have to fight him, and you can't protect everyone while you're doing that."

"I've talked to Tifa about that already. She told me to focus on the fight, and she'll take care of everyone else. While I fight, I'll have to leave the safety of everyone else in her hands."

"Then what about you?"

"I can take care of myself."

"Don't give me that bullshit." Cloud sighed, "You can't do everything on your own."

"Look, we all have our own roles to play in this… and as much as it helps to know beforehand what that role is, there's nothing we can do about it until _that_ moment comes." Lightning reasoned, "Tifa, Aerith, and the others will fight to protect the people. I'll have to deal with Meteor or Holy, maybe even both. And… you'll defeat Sephiroth. It's not a question of can or can't."

Cloud frowned, "Me?"

"It's what you're meant to do." Lightning walked back towards the bookshelf, "I know you'll be able to do it."

"I'm not strong enough. He's mako infused-"

"Then we'll just have to make sure you're strong enough then." Plucking the book about the Purge Lightning had looked at earlier, she handed it to Cloud. He took it from her, but didn't hide the confusion at being given this book. "You don't owe me anything, Cloud. The past is the past. You're not the same guy as you were back then. You're stronger and smarter. It's time you stopped beating yourself up over who you're not." His hands clenched around the book until his knuckles were white, and she watched with painstaking clarity as his expression started to cloud with self-doubt. "Don't be such a wimp." Lightning chortled as she flicked his forehead. Cloud retreated with a scowl, massaging the red spot growing where her finger had flicked him. "Aren't you supposed to be the hero?"

He began pacing in the room, looking at her as if he had words on the tip of his tongue but couldn't get them physically out of his mouth. He eventually settled for the couch, dropping onto it with the book resting on the table directly in front. "What if I'm not good enough?" Cloud whispered, giving form to his gravest insecurities. Lightning knew he was bearing his soul for her in that moment, and she did her best to save him. "What if I fail again? First it was Jessie, Biggs, and Wedge, and then it was you, Fang, Sazh, and Vanille. What if this time, it's Aerith or Tifa?"

"Then it'll be on you, like all of those other times." Lightning answered honestly, "But if you walk into a fight thinking that you're going to lose, then you'll lose."

"I _know_ I'm not strong enough-"

"As I said," Lightning interrupted, "we'll have to make sure you're strong enough then."

"How?"

She nodded her chin towards the large blade resting against his desk, "We'll go back to the basics and start again."

"We don't have the time for that."

"Of course not, but you have potential. Giving you a little boost using the energy from the Chaos might pit things in your favor. You're good enough as you are Cloud, don't doubt yourself." Lightning shifted, and added as an afterthought, "Trust me when I tell you that. When have I ever _not_ called you out on your shit?"

His frown deepened further, and he looked absolutely torn. "The Chaos…" Clamping his eyes shut, Cloud shook his head and buried his face in his hands, "I'm not a hero. I'm a screw up okay?"

"We're all screw ups." Lightning muttered.

"You don't understand. I…" Taking a deep breath, Cloud looked Lightning straight in the eyes, "I lied to Tifa. I lied to her this whole time. I told her that I would be her hero, but I can't. I told her that I loved her, but I loved Aerith. I made a promise that I would take down SHINRA, only to fail. I tried to take you down, only to realize how much of a bitch I was being. When I realized that I still loved Tifa, she didn't feel the same. Then I promised that I would protect her so she wouldn't get hurt, but then you died. Everyone died, and Aerith disappeared, and… and it's like everything I try to do just blows up in my face."

"So?" He looks appalled at her answer, but Lightning takes it in stride, "I tried saving the world, and it blew up. _Literally._ That's seriously the worst mess-up in life that you can possibly accomplish. Nothing quite beats the end of the world, especially when you know it's because you weren't strong enough. There's no point thinking about the what ifs, because it's not what actually happened and _that's_ the only thing that is important now. The 'ifs' aren't going to stop me from fighting, not today, not tomorrow, and I'm never going to stop." Moving towards him, Lightning plucked the book from the table and flipped through the destruction forever eternalized within its bound pages, "People don't like letting you forget your fuck-ups, and you can choose to keep staring at it or," closing the book, she dropped it unceremoniously back onto the table, "you accept it as something that's part of you now, and you move on."

He pulled the book onto his lap, fingers tempted to open it, but he didn't. "I wanted to know more about the Purge. I thought that it'd help me understand the you back then better." Glancing back at the bookshelf filled with magazines, and hearing the radio playing quietly in the background, Lightning sat down on the table as he continued, "I didn't want to go back to being the person who lived off of my friends… only seeing the world that's in front of my eyes. If I knew more, then shouldn't I be able to make better decisions?" Cloud chuckled humorlessly, "I saw Tifa. In Paddra, before we entered Nova Chrysalia. Tifa told me that the Chaos showed us what we want. I… saw Tifa. She told me that you were a liar, and that she loved me. She said that we could figure it out later… together. It was so easy telling her that I would protect her… and maybe it was because I thought that I had a chance to _finally_ prove that I _could_ be a hero."

"Seems like that promise you made to Tifa is doing you more harm than good."

He pursed his lips, watching her carefully, "I still have feelings for her."

"But she loves me." Lightning stated those words as fact. She held no condescension, and he didn't perceive it as such.

Cloud just nodded, "She does. I take it things didn't work with Rygdea."

"Apparently not."

"It's not like I want to tell her who she should or shouldn't be with." Cloud breathed, "I just… want what's best for her. When I thought that there was even the slightest chance that she was going to end up with Rygdea, I doubted myself again. She may or may not have wanted me back… but if it were to be anyone other than you, then I wanted to fight for her. Maybe… be a better person than I was before... for her."

"You think I'm a good fit?" The pink haired woman asked disbelievingly.

"Tifa thinks so. She never gave Rygdea the time of day; not for three years. That's why I never put myself out there. I didn't want to make things awkward, but it seems like I've messed up again."

Lightning took the moment of silence to process Cloud's words, "Let's spar."

"What?"

"Spar-"

Aerith's voice boomed from the floor beneath theirs, "LUNCH TIME!"

Returning onto her feet, Lightning offered a hand to Cloud, "You heard her." A second was all he took to overcome his state of slight shock, smirking wryly as she pulled him up onto his feet again. "Apparently, I'm the newly hired dish washer." He chuckled, following her out and down the stairs.

"Better get to work then."

"Damn slave drivers."

* * *

 **Hello! I do apologize for disappearing so suddenly! Got a bit swamped with school. Anyways, this chapter is mostly focused on dialogue. Wanted to flesh out Cloud and Aerith as well before we go into the final battle! Thanks for reading!**

 **Till next time!**


	32. Chapter 31

**Disclaimer: I do not own FF7 or FF13.**

* * *

There was already a crowd around them, huddled in silence. Unlike usual public spars or tournament competitions, there was no cheering or applause. They only stared, or gaped at what was happening and had to occasionally shift their circular form into ovals or whatever shape that would accommodate the training that has abandoned all consideration that there are people around them who could potentially get hurt. Cloud barely caught a glimpse of the shocked faces staring at him before Lightning's yell jogged his attention back into place, "Focus!" However, his moment of inattention definitely cost him and the crimson blade's tip stopped an hair width's away from the lump in his throat. "I am your opponent." Lightning said firmly, as if to pound that notion into his head. Taking a deep breath, Cloud took a full step back and held up the Buster sword again at the ready, "Again."

Cloud nodded, and the pink haired woman immediately went on the offensive again. Her strikes were fast and hard, just like the lightning that strikes the Planet during storms, and each parry he did resounded with a piercing metal clang. The sound was crisp in the morning air, and it drew even more onlookers as soldiers and other employees of the military factions into the audience as they arrived for work. He constantly staggered back, unable to keep up with the speed of her assault until he tripped over his own feet and crashed into the crowd that wasn't capable of morphing their circular shape to escape being dragged into the fight as victims. Before he could stagger off and away from the people he had collapsed onto, Lightning's blade was once again at his neck to prove her point that she could have his head if she wanted, and then retreated. The blond man brushed the dust from his pants and returned onto his feet before helping those he had taken down with him up. "Shouldn't we train somewhere else? Without all of these people?"

"No." Lightning stiffly responded, not bothering to return back to the center of the area the crowd had unofficially marked as their battle arena, "Again." The people closest to them, upon hearing that the battle would resume exactly where they were scurried away a fair distance to resume watching.

"Someone's going to get hurt." Cloud tried to reason, but the pinkette just rolled her eyes.

"Cloud, who are you fighting?"

He frowned at the question and wondered if it was a trick, "You."

"You're wrong." Lightning shook her head, "You're fighting Sephiroth, and he's not going to care who or what's around you. When you fight him, you're not going to be given the choice of where you're going to fight him. It can be on an open field, on top of a building, or in a middle of a crowded base. He's going to cut you and everyone else down." Directing her glare to the group of people who hadn't moved fast enough to escape their collision with Cloud, Lightning twisted her lips into an impatient sneer, "For those idiots that got caught up in this fight, if they're unlucky to get caught up in a fight with Sephiroth, they'd be mince meat by now."

Hesitating a small glance over his shoulder to the group of people Lightning had just called out, Cloud tried to calm the situation, "Then I'll just be more careful about my surroundings."

Lightning frowned, clearly displeased, "Cloud, you can't afford to look after others. Not against Sephiroth."

"I can try."

"And it'll cost you your life."

"W-We can help!" An AVALANCHE soldier bravely spoke out, walking to stand beside Cloud with a few of his friends. As much as he appreciated the support, he already knew that this outcome wouldn't be pretty. Cloud stepped forward, motioning for the soldiers to stand down.

"I appreciate your help, but I need to do this on my own."

"But-"

"Trust me." Cloud said, "You don't want to be anywhere near Sephiroth," then he jabbed his thumb at Lightning, "or her when she's in a bad mood."

"Aw, come on Cloud!" Rygdea's voice called out to him from behind the crowd. He shuffled through them, and approached with a grin that wasn't entirely _just_ a grin. "We can take her. I know what Nabaat's protégé is capable of and I'm pretty confident in myself." Before he could say anything to persuade Rygdea out of this foolishness, Lightning intervened.

"Alright. You two against me." Lightning said, and Cloud looked wearily at how quickly Lightning had accepted it. He had a gut feeling that she was going to enjoy this.

"Alright!" Rygdea pulled out his baton and waved his taser in front of Lightning, "I'll be using this instead of a gun if that's alright."

"Use whatever you want." Lightning shrugged.

All the sudden, the crowd began cheering. Approaching Rygdea so he can be spoken to without being overheard, Cloud readied his grip on his blade, "I hope you know what you're doing."

Rygdea replied easily, "Can't sue me for being curious." He responded, itching to get the fight on.

"Yeah, it'll just kill you."

"I'm a soldier. I already know that I'm gonna have to put my life down on the job." Rygdea breathed, glancing at him impatiently, "She's not going to kill me anyways."

"As long as you're sure." Cloud conceded, knowing full well how brutal Lightning can be.

He barked out a laugh, "Bring it!" Rygdea dashed forward, firing his taser gun without holding back, but even so, Cloud knew that it would never be enough. A part of him wondered if he should help, or if he should stand back and let Lightning take him down. Shaking his head to clear his thoughts, Cloud ran to him realizing that Lightning would want him to take the fight seriously. Every shot that Rygdea took missed, and Lightning advanced on him with blazing speeds to do her name justice. There was a loud metal clang, Rygdea's baton flung up due to a swift strike from Lightning's blade. He quickly backtracked, stumbling over his feet slightly and right before Lightning could deal the finishing strike, Cloud swept in and cleared the area with a wide swipe. "Thanks." Rygdea breathed, following it with a short chuckle, "Cutting it close huh?"

"Get serious. This isn't a joke."

"I am serious. Trust me."

"Well-" He barely caught the quiet singing in the air, prompting him to lurch back right in the last second as Lightning's blade sailed across right in front of his neck. If he had the time, he would've sworn, but Lightning's offense never stopped to give him the chance to do anything else other than to dodge the swift strikes. He didn't know what Rygdea was doing, didn't really care in actuality, but just as quickly as she would attack, she would retreat just as fast and it was all up in a random toss as to who she would go after next. He needed to turn the fight around promptly, and although he never really liked Rygdea, he wasn't going to sit by and watch Lightning humiliate him.

Adrenalin pumped through his veins, and it felt like his head finally settled onto his shoulder. Shifting his dead grip on the hilt of the sword, he swung it in the air to familiarize himself with its weight. He approached slowly at first, carefully mapping out all of Lightning's movements. Biding his time, Cloud steadily picked up his speed until he was sprinting straight towards them. He let him take the first hit, and Rygdea staggered back taking a kick in the gut to give Cloud enough room to slip into Lightning's lowered defenses. Just as he expected, Lightning back stepped bringing her blade in to block Cloud's horizontal swipe with a loud steel clang. He made use of his brute strength, forcing Lightning to dig her feet into the ground to stop herself from skidding across the gravelly dirt beneath her feet. The terrain was hardly optimal for making a stand, and for someone who's always fighting her battles like it was an acrobatic show, her light weight was used to her disadvantage. Dust rose and the rough ground littered with fine pebbles and rocks as her feet slid across, failing to hold her weight against his force. Even if Lightning was strong enough to withstand his attacks more than ten times over, he knew he had the upper hand for now. She pulled back, breaking the grind the Buster Sword had against her weapon, and Cloud immediately pursued before she could get a proper footing. She was quick on her feet, known for her blitzing speeds, so he only had one chance to keep her pressured. He brought his blade up over his head and slammed it vertically down, but just like a feather, she drifted out right in the last second. On purpose too. The blade skimmed right down her front, and she immediately turned the tides of the battle. Lodging her foot over the blunt upper edge of the blade to keep his weapon trapped, she brought her blade slashing straight across his face and nicked the bridge of his nose. Forgoing his blade, Cloud stumbled back. They both knew that the battle was over, but before either of them could say anything, a few buzzing shots rang in the air. The pink haired woman swung around to use the Buster Sword as a shield, allowing the few electrical bullets to hit the metal blade while she took care not to make any contact with it. There was only a limit to how long Rygdea could keep her pinned through gunfire. "Be careful!" Cloud warned him loudly, and it seemed as if Lightning had been waiting for that moment to break away from the Buster Sword. She sprinted straight towards Rygdea, darting left and right to avoid the shots.

"Fu-" She was right before him, her body bent forward in the quick dash, and her blade sliced to leave a gash on Rygdea's thigh. "Damn it!" He stumbled back, raising his gun in the small space between them and the air sliced again. The front of his taser was cleanly lopped off, and all that remained was the hilt that began to fall apart in his hand. Cloud acted before he thought, throwing himself at Lightning in a blind body check. All it took was another side-step and Lightning's knee drove into Cloud's ribs.

"If he dies, then he dies." Lightning stated succinctly, walking away from them, "Don't throw your life away like that, because you'll die too. One dead person is better than two."

Nursing his side, Cloud returned onto his feet. He offered a hand to Rygdea, pulling the brunette up. "Your leg." Cloud said, nodding to the one sporting the gash but the brunette just brushed him off.

"No pain, no gain." Rygdea shrugged, but the way he glared at Lightning's back told him that he was far less carefree than he tried to make himself seem. "It's just a cut. Not that deep."

Lightning probably could've cut off his leg and killed him in that same breadth of time if she wanted, and perhaps Rygdea had realized so too. "Don't get your hopes up." Cloud muttered before he walked towards the Buster Sword to reclaim his weapon.

"This was sloppy too." Lightning commented, watching like a hawk as Cloud lifted the sword from the ground, "Don't get cocky. You'll never know when your opponent has something up their sleeve. Big attacks like that might look good, and it might do a lot of damage – fatal if it hits – but if you miss, then you've just given the battle up."

"Noted." Cloud grunted, flourishing the sword to get a good grip on the weight of the steel again. Rygdea returned to his side, and Lightning gave him a rather bland look.

He half expected Lightning to ignore the other man's existence, but the pink haired woman released a heavy sigh, "Don't try to shoot at close quarters, especially not when you're on the defensive."

"Yeah." Rygdea gritted.

After restoring a respectable distance between them, the Goddess turned to face them properly, "Again."

Unlike last time, Rygdea did not go running headfirst into the fight, and Lightning took it as a cue to go first. Her first strike was meant for Cloud, and he blocked it easily enough. Too easily. It was still enough to make him take a step back to make him accommodate the force of the blow, and he watched her turn her attention to Rygdea. "Watch out-" In a blink of an eye, Lightning suddenly whirled around again, bringing her blade up with force enough to rip the Buster Sword out of his hand before he could prepare himself for the blow.

"Make sure you can handle yourself before you worry about others." Lightning stated coldly, but unlike last time, she didn't end the fight. She kept on him, forcing him to stumble and stagger back to avoid the quick swipes and stabs.

"Cloud!" Rygdea appeared behind them, swiping furiously at Lightning with his baton. Making use of this distraction, Cloud turned around and sped his way to where his weapon had landed. Much to his surprise, he heard Rygdea again, "Cloud! Watch out!" He stole a quick glance over his shoulder to see crimson flash in the corner of his eye. It was a coin toss now, and he could keep running or jump to the side to hopefully avoid an attack he couldn't see coming. He felt a searing pain on his upper arm, drawing enough blood that definitely need medical attention as soon as possible.

"Fuck!" He jumped into a summersault, rolling a distance away. There was a soft green glow pouring from Lightning's hand that flowed to his cut to seal it. He watched wearily when Lightning picked up the Buster Sword and dual wielded with her own weapon.

"Now that's not fair!" Rygdea protested, crossing his arms across his chest.

"Never said it was going to be fair."

Lightning launched herself forward, speeding straight towards Rygdea. The brunette sped away, but before he could get far, Lightning hurled the Buster Sword straight at his feet. It dug into the ground, destroying his stepping. "Since you gave it to me…" Rygdea huffed, regaining his step. Grabbing the hilt of the Buster Sword, he attempted to lift it. "What the- How-" If Cloud could wield it so easily, and so could Lightning, he probably thought that it was some sort of light-weight alloy. The blade didn't budge at all, but before he could try again, Lightning was already upon him. Driving her foot onto his gut exactly where she had done so earlier, she sent him crashing down onto the ground roughly. There was a slight murmur in the otherwise deathly silent crowd. In the corner of his eye, Cloud could see Aerith and Tifa finally arrive after picking the kids up from school. Clenching his fist, Cloud wiped the sweat away from his forehead and began picking up his pace towards Lightning. He watched her approach Rygdea, the tip of her blade drawing against the ground. His hand grasped the hilt of the sword, lifting it effortlessly as he passed. He struck at Lightning's back, but she lunged away right as the blade passed her torso. The materia in his hand glowed vibrantly, instantly drawing all of Lightning's attention. He swore he could see her lips curl into a satisfied smirk before he unleashed his attack. He took large steps, each punctuated by a deathly dangerous cut of his blade. Drawing a large cross with his sword, Cloud wound back his arms to bring the blade forward horizontally in a large arc. She brought her blade in close to her body, allowing the metal to slide against metal. In the second that Cloud's sword passed her, Lightning twisted her hold on her blade, bringing it vertically upwards. He back pedalled just in time as the tip cut open the front of his shirt. It had surprised him, and perhaps her too when a blur of white intercepted. He watched as everything seemed to play out in slow motion, counting the seconds down to the moment where Lightning would bring her blade directly across Rygdea's body as he attempted to slip a hit in. She could've cut him in half, but her blade halted and she even allowed herself to drop it so that she wouldn't accidently kill an innocent man in the heat of the battle. The crimson blade clanged against the ground right as Rygdea's fist slammed into Lightning's cheek.

…

She staggered back, her jaw tensed at the sting on her cheek. Lightning raised her hand to swipe the thin trail of blood from the corner of her torn lip. It was his first hit, and despite the fact that he had finally landed a single non-fatal hit on her after the countless times she could've left him dead or dying in his own pool of blood if this were a real fight, no one seemed to notice. The crown erupted in cheers, and even Rygdea had a damnable smug smirk on his lips. His uniform was all scratched up, Lightning had done him the honor to leave a few battle scars to show, and he definitely looked worse for wear. Compared to Cloud who still looked relatively decent, Rygdea looked as if he had been thrown to the ground and dragged through it. "Woohooo!" Rgydea cheered, stumbling back before he collapsed and sat cross-legged on the ground with quite the satisfied smile. "Damn…"

"You okay?" Cloud asked, only relaxing when Lightning stepped out of her battle pose. He offered the brunette his hand, but Rygdea just shook his head and flopped down onto the ground to stare up into the sky.

"I might be able to land a punch… just," he grinned, "after being killed a dozen times over."

She watched as Cloud gave her a glance, but she merely shrugged. They all knew that it really meant that he could do nothing to help, and this spar was done so more for the benefit of Rygdea than anyone else. A part of her thinks that she should've just made quick work of him, decapitated him in some form or another so she could focus on Cloud, but at the same time, she was well aware of the crowd around them. There was a mixture of Guardian Corps, PSICOM, and AVALANCHE soldiers here, and she realized that it wouldn't be good to dispose of the person that has come to represent them in this fight. Hence, the cheering when Rygdea landed a punch. To paint herself as someone who wasn't so untouchable has its pros, but as the same as any other circumstance, there are the cons she needed to weigh as well. "Sparks?" She glanced back to find Reno waiting for her. "Prez wants to talk to ya." His low and careful tone, as if to warn her to be prepared for confrontation, was accompanied by a slight helpless shrug.

Lightning muted a sigh, motioning with a lazy wave of her hand to Cloud that they'd resume training at another time. As she left to follow Reno, she caught a glimpse of Tifa and Aeirth kneeling on the ground to tend to the shallow wounds she dealt Rygdea. It was hard trying to put a name on what she was feeling, and she couldn't make head or tails of the conversation she had with Tifa that night in her assignment room in the base. It feels as if something should have had changed, but it seriously felt as if she could just write-off everything that had happened to be a dream. No matter what TIfa had said, Lightning still had a hard time grasping exactly what Tifa wanted from her. Tifa said that she would have whatever she would give, but where did that leave Lightning when she had nothing to give? If Tifa was looking for romance, then she's looking for it in the wrong person.

Reno eventually led her to a small break room, where Rude was already standing outside the door to make sure that no one unwelcomed would enter. She entered alone, finding Rufus by the coffee machine. "Why do I have a feeling I already know what you're going to say?" Lightning breathed, kicking a chair out from beneath the table before she sat herself down. Her eyes fell onto an envelope sitting on the surface.

"Your lip is torn." Rufus commented, approaching to set his mug on the table and settled his levelled gaze on her.

"Tch." Rolling her eyes, she made to heal the slight cut, but his hand slipped in and rested his palm against her cheek. Ever so lightly, he brushed his thumb across her torn lip and pressed against the wound. "Don't touch me." Lightning growled, swiping his hand away.

He barely looked at her, his eyes trained firmly on the trace of blood left on the pad of this thumb. It smudged against the side of his index finger as if he was inspecting to see if it were real. "Is this real? I never would've expected that the Goddess of Death would bleed like a regular human. Red blood… curious."

As much as she wanted to threaten bodily harm, Lightning narrowed her eyes. Suddenly, sitting down suddenly didn't feel like such a good idea. Not with Rufus standing over her examining the blood as if it gave him some sort of advantage against her. "What do you want?" Lightning asked, choosing to get straight to the point.

"You let him hit you." Rufus commented, further proving that he knew Lightning better than she'd like. "Why?" He asked, condescension clear in his tone.

"Why does it matter?" Lightning scoffed, crossing her arms over her chest.

His eyes were hard and penetrating, "You know why."

"It's not an issue."

"Do not forget who you are." Rufus stated stiffly, "You are the Goddess of Death."

Her chair shot out from behind and crashed onto the ground. She stormed up onto her feet, rage immediately exploding, "I know who I am." Lightning hissed menacingly, but Rufus hardly flinched.

"Then what do you think you've accomplished?" Rufus responded evenly. "You think that those people will take you seriously now? You are the Goddess of Death. Untouchable."

"Rufus-"

He interrupted, stalking away from her towards the window. "You think the PSICOM and Guardian Corp will bother taking us into consideration now? Yaag Rosche may not know what you're capable of, but Raines is not an idiot. You've let a pathetic _dog_ drag you down." She didn't need to ask what he thought she should've done, because he made it quite clear to her, "You should've destroyed him. Made him regret ever challenging-"

Lightning's fists clenched firmly, "I'm not like you."

"How can you not understand the position you are in!"

"I don't need you to fucking tell me what I should do!" The pink haired woman stormed towards him, staring furiously up into his expression that was just as livid, "Back off."

" _You_ are the Goddess of Death." Rufus snarled, " _You_ are Etro."

"Shut up."

"You-" Right in the middle of their heated argument, the door suddenly swung open and Tifa walked right in with the Turks looking shocked as if they couldn't believe that the black haired woman would just kick the door down after being refused entry.

"Sorry Prez, she just wouldn't take 'no' for an answer and-"

Rufus lifted a hand, quickly silencing the Turks and turned his unamused glare to the fighter. Tifa returned the look, but only after the ruby brown eyes darted between Lightning and the blond man to note the distance between them. Or more so, the _lack_ of distance between them. "Light-" Tifa began walking towards the said woman, but Rufus stepped in her way.

"You are interrupting."

"I don't care." Brushing past Rufus coldly, Tifa rested her hand on Lightning's cheek just as he had earlier, "Rygdea did this? You let him?"

"She shouldn't have wasted her time on him." Rufus spoke up, and before Lightning could respond, Tifa turned to face the man as if this was her battle to fight.

"It was just a friendly spar."

Rufus looked back to the Turks and motioned his hand at Tifa, "Remove her." They budged an inch and Lightning's hand swiftly found Tifa's wrist as if to dare them to attempt to do as their president said. Rufus stared at Lightning like Tifa didn't even exist, "She has no place in our discussions."

"I-" Tifa began, but Lightning pulled her behind in a gesture for the fighter to remain silent.

"No, she doesn't." Ignoring the indignant huff behind her, Lightning focused her energy on the blond man. "Rufus," Lightning began, knowing that she needed to show that she was willing to discuss this like reasonable people. He'd always been the calm one, the smart one, so there ought to be a reason why he was so angry right now. "Calm down." Looking to the Turks who looked highly uncomfortable, Lightning nodded to them to leave before turning back to Tifa, "We'll talk later."

"But…"

"Later." Lightning reiterated, waiting until the fire in the ruby brown eyes lose its fight against resignation.

"I'll be waiting outside." Tifa left, but not before giving Rufus a last glare.

"Let's start over again." Lightning said, "Is there tea?"

Surprisingly, Rufus just grunted and shuffled through the cupboards, finding a box of tea bags. He passed her a mug filled with hot water, and pushed the box towards her so she could make her own drink while he dunked his forgotten coffee and made a fresh mug. For the mornings that they spent the last three years together, this has sort of become a routine. The coffee kept him awake and ready to deal with someone who didn't suffer from sleep deprivation, while her tea kept her ever combustible temper in calm. After a sip, Lightning began, "Rygdea wouldn't have stopped. He was either going to exhaust himself to the point where he passed out, or I would've had to knock him out."

"That is what you should've done." Rufus returned, reflecting her calmness. The blond man had never been a horribly complicated type. He'd never express much emotion and made his choices based purely on reason and practicality, with a side of power-hungry, but that had never been something Lightning concerned herself with much. "You are the Goddess of Death. You are the one thing standing between me and them. You showed weakness and that reflects on us. How many people here do you think would rather have my head on a platter?"

"That won't happen."

"The reason why everyone here is staying their hand is because you are telling them not to. Your status as the Goddess, even if they do not believe it, is what's holding them back. Under no circumstances should they have the upper hand, even if it is merely a torn lip. That only shows your weakness, and you know as well as I do the moment you give them room to doubt in your strength, you are asking for insubordination."

Lightning contemplated his words, but chose to speak freely instead, "Control was never mine to begin with."

"Not control." Rufus sighed, massaging his temple, _"Fear._ You are the Goddess of Death. Death is what controls them."

"I'm not going to do that."

His eyes began burning with that same anger and frustration again, "Can you hear yourself?"

"Rufus, I'm not going to use fear to control people, especially when I need their help."

"Help?" Rufus scoffed, "Let's not try to make this sound like anything more than it actually is. These people here are nothing more than your disposable pawns. Or are you trying to earn their trust? If it's that, then I can understand. A crowd controlled by fear is much less effective than a cult willing to do your bidding." He sneered, not hiding a trace of his sarcasm.

"I have it under control-"

"Do you?" Rufus interrupted, "Don't forget that you are Etro, that you have responsibilities that go far beyond what you owe to the people here. The moment you make yourself weak, you make Sephiroth. You and I both know that he will lay waste to everyone and everything here. They think that this is your fight, not theirs. People will never know the realities and understand that their inaction will have dire consequences until it's too late. Think of Academia, think of Mideel, think of how they treated you after. You can't ignore the fact that it's easier for them to blame you when they've yet to fight Sephiroth. If you let them underestimate you, then they will underestimate Sephiroth because the only exposure they've ever had of him is through you."

Taking deep breath, Lightning just nodded. "And? How do you think people will judge hearing that you've given me this lecture?"

"We don't have time!" He picked up and threw down the manila envelope in front of her for emphasis, "Tseng and Elena reported in. You better be prepared because I know you're not going to like what you'll see."

She wasted not a second opening it to find photos. Rufus took it upon himself to explain the situation, "WEAPONS. Surrounding the city. I don't know why, or if you've done something to bring them here, but they're sitting outside waiting. Construction on the Sister Ray has hardly even started! What did you do?!"

"I didn't-"

"It better not be because of that woman." Rufus continued, "It was because of her that you made that idiotic decision in Mideel that led to its destruction."

"Don't blame this on Tifa!" Lightning responded with equal anger, "Or would you rather have me watch as the Mideel guards mow us to the ground with bullets!"

"Enough!" Rufus yelled over her, holding his head in his hands. The pregnant silence fell, heavy and tense. When he spoke again, his voice was under control again. It settled Lightning, because she was not in the mood to be arguing. "Is it wrong for you to listen to me? When I have been the one that's been helping you from the beginning? When I am the one who knows what Sephiroth is capable of? Even if everyone thinks that you are one of us… is it wrong?"

Her fingers drummed against the ceramic mug, breaking only when she took a drink of her tea. She grimaced at how strong the flavor was, and pulled the teabag out after realizing that she had let it sit for too long. Somehow, somewhere, they've come to see each other as more than their respective uses to each other. He grabbed the kettle of hot water, disposing more than half of her tea into his half-finished coffee before refilling her cup. It was well diluted now, the dark hue taking a light amber tinge. "Sorry." Lightning breathed, also knowing full well that she wasn't going to repeat herself. It seemed as if an apology was all he was looking for. It only further proved that things had changed between them. Back then, Lightning would never have apologized, and Rufus wouldn't have gone with her whims that put him at risk. She knows that he'd always been a man of fine tastes; what else did she expect from the ex-president of SHINRA? It would've been impossible for her not to notice, and Rufus had never been one for grand gestures, but for the fact that he'd make a tea to match a certain level of perfection – something she mused that his secretary must've learnt and done so back then – only to sit back and willingly let Lightning take it from him was a sign of peace. For the fact that he'd settled on disgusting instant coffee the Turks like to drink instead, despite frequently expressing how repulsive it is, told her that this was him extending a hand to her. It was _more_ than just a hand. Things aren't complicated between them, but it wasn't simple at the same time. There's a sense of mutual respect that they'd rather joke about with biting and witty comebacks shot at each other.

"Do not let her change you…" Rufus said, holding Lightning's stare, and they both knew that he was referring to the woman waiting outside the door, "…too much. I cannot promise that I'd always be on your side then." There was no threat in his words, but he was just saying the truth as it is. She would be hard-pressed to consider everyone in this base true allies, but even if Rufus probably had his own agenda playing out, at least she could trust him to do things in cold-blooded reason when she's no longer able to. He's the other side of the story that Tifa, Aerith, and Cloud are trying to tell her. She's Etro, and he's trying to tell her not to forget that. She finished the rest of her drink, and rose to leave the room with Rufus following her. Tifa and the Turks were immediately outside. While the Turks exchanged looks with each other, Tifa eyes darted from the ex-president and Lightning filled with inquiry. "If you would excuse me, there are matters I must tend to." Rufus said cordially, nodding to Lightning before he left with the Turks.

"What was that about?" Tifa asked the moment they were out of earshot.

"Business." Lightning answered vaguely, and began marching her way through base again.

Tifa kept up, hooking their arms together like she was staking her claim, "What business?"

"You don't need to know."

"I'm just worried."

"There's nothing to worry about." Lightning breathed, and hoped to change the topic, "Where's Cloud?"

"He's training in one of the simulators." Tifa answered, "I wanted to come with you the moment I saw you leave with Reno but… you realize that you broke a few bones and left more than enough cuts on Rygdea right?"

"I had thought of knocking him out before it came to that," Lightning rolled her eyes, "if it makes you feel better."

"Couldn't you have gone easy on him?" It was ironic how different this was to what Rufus had been telling her just moments ago.

"I did." Lightning stated.

Tifa's lips pursed, and it looked as if she was about to argue, but to her surprise Tifa only reached out and caressed her cheek, "We'll have to do something about that torn lip."

"I can-" Tifa stole glances up and down the hallway, then suddenly pulled Lightning into an empty meeting room. "What are you-"

Her rear hit the edge of the table, hands found her hips and before Lightning realized it, lips were pressed to her own. Like a spell, Lightning lost herself in it, leaning further into Tifa but the moment she felt something wet dart out, she lurched back and looked with shock at Tifa. Despite her darkened pupils, Tifa stuck her tongue out and smiled like she actually enjoys being a culprit. "Sorry, too soon?" Tifa teased, slowly drawing her hands upwards and into her shirt.

Her hands snapped over Tifa's to hold them from wandering, "What are you doing?" She hardly heard her words beneath how fast her chest was thrumming.

"Kissing you." Tifa answered, leaning in until their breaths mingled. She stared unabashed into Lightning's eyes as if it were a dare, " _I'm_ allowed to. You're mine."

Those two words made Lightning slip out from against Tifa, "What?"

"I-" Tifa bit her lip, her usual shyness breaking free beneath her false bravado, "I mean…"

"You were jealous?" Lightning asked, raising an eyebrow, "Of Rufus?"

"No!" Tifa exclaimed, retreat a little and then huffed, "Yes…"

"You have no reason-"

"I'm not an idiot Light." Tifa groaned, "I know there's something between you two."

"Just like there's something between you and Rygdea?"

"Well I-" Walking up against Lightning again, Tifa wrapped her arms loosely around her waist, "If you're angry that I went to help him first, it was because I know that you can take a punch to the face. I've done worse than that."

"So a broken jaw and a fractured cheekbone is just a prerequisite for me?" Lightning retorted, remembering Tifa's not so friendly greeting when they had first met. She didn't hold it against Tifa, but it was also too much of a waste not to just for amusement.

"Okay, I asked for that." Tifa remarked, pouting like a toddler denied a snack, "You're fine though!" Reaching up, Tifa brushed her thumb against the cut just as Rufus had. "We can get Aerith to heal-" Lightning cast a quick cure to fix the problem, earning a soft smile from the fighter. "That works too."

"We should get going." Lightning sighed, escaping Tifa's hold on her again and stepped out of the meeting room, "I promised to help Cloud train."

That left Tifa following after her, but she wasn't blind enough to miss the look on Tifa's face. It was a frown, but not a full-blown frown at the same time. There was something on her mind, but Lightning didn't ask. Sooner or later, Tifa would reveal whatever has her mind spinning like a hamster wheel. "Light-" The said woman internally prepared herself for whatever emotional upheaval Tifa was planning on drowning her in, but it was all for naught because Aerith seemed to think that this would be the right time to come to her rescue. She didn't come alone though, because Rygdea was right beside the Cetra.

"There you two are." Aerith said, "Light, Cloud's in one of the training rooms," the green eyes darted to Tifa, "but I guess Tifa must've told you already. Anyways, I'm planning on going back home to get a change of clothes for him. If you're planning on sparring with him again, I can foresee a few more cuts and holes. I don't want him walking out of here looking like he's wearing a rag, and it's not like I can magically patch up his clothes. So…" Lightning raised an eyebrow how Aerith's voice drifted, mentally taking note that she should check in on the Cetra ever so often. It wasn't that Aerith needed the same attention that Tifa and Cloud seemed to demand, but there must be something on Aerith's mind. "Tifa, could you come with me?"

"Huh?" Tifa's response did nothing to hide her surprise, "Oh… okay. Sure." Shuffling away from her side, the fighter ran her hand up Lightning's arm, "We'll talk later." She barely finished nodding before Tifa lent up and pecked her cheek much to her surprise. The two Gaia women went off on their own way, leaving Rygdea with her. Not once did Tifa look back at her, and she almost looked eager to get away.

"So it really is you." Rygdea broke the silence, and his tone made him sound less than pleased. "I had a feeling it was you." Her cool stare briefly fell on him. Choosing to ignore his existence entirely, Lightning began to make her way towards where Cloud ought to be, but he was persistent. "You can't honestly believe that you and her, that you two would-"

"That is Tifa's choice to make." Lightning interrupted, picking up her pace but he jogged in front of her to cut her off entirely. Now they stood in the hallway staring each other down.

"I just want her to be happy-"

"So you think she'll be happy about this?" Lightning asked, motioning to the space between them before crossing her arms petulantly, "I have nothing to say to you." She bumped his shoulder as she walked past, but he continued tailing her.

"You'll only hurt her-"

"I can only hurt her if she lets me hurt her." The Goddess grunted, internally bemoaning the fact that she was even having this conversation to begin with.

"And you will. You know how much she loves you. She said she was willing to give her life for you. I know Tifa, I know she would do anything and everything for you. She's too good." Rygdea breathed, the strength in his voice dying until it was a wistful whisper, "She's too good for you. You… can't give her what she wants."

Her fists tighten, and the anger inside was raging to be set free. Lightning fought it though, because she knew the truth in his words. She could see through Tifa's lie the instant the fighter had told her that she didn't care about the future. In reality, no matter how many times Lightning tried to persuade herself that she was a better person than she really was, she knew the truth. She held affection for Tifa, an affection strong enough for Lightning to even consider the possibility that this was love. However, she hesitated on making any claims with absolute certainty. A part of her keeps wondering if there's a point in it. Rufus was right. She's the Goddess of Death, and in a way, that meant she was above all of this. What was the point of having someone if she would lose them in the end? "Like I said," Lightning said tersely, "that's Tifa's choice to make."

"She'll always choose you."

Stopping, Lightning spun on her heel and glared at Rygdea, "Then what the hell do you want from me?"

"I don't know!" He vented, "Just tell her to give up, tell her that she has no chance with you. O-Or, damn it, hold onto her or something! If you give a damn fuck, then show it!"

His words echoed, bringing forth memories of the fragment as if she was perusing a photo album in super speed. She liked Tifa. Lightning – no, the _fragment_ – had known that. Lightning couldn't truly consider the emotion she felt for Tifa to be love. Not at first. Now, Lightning could say without doubt that she was never in love with Tifa in the beginning. She allowed herself to fall into a role Tifa needed to be in and she acted accordingly. What she felt for Tifa was defined by hope and atonement more so than any sort of romantic inclination. That was why she had never felt what jilted lovers should've felt when Tifa left her for Cloud. Yet that all changed somehow. For the life of her, Lightning had no idea when and where her feelings for the black haired woman began to change… or maybe it was a process. _Still_ a process, even now. Lightning kept her expression calm and composed though, bearing down on Rygdea with false apathy, "No."

"What!?" Rygdea spluttered.

"It wouldn't be like me to do that," Lightning said with that same indifferent tone she often found herself using, "and Tifa asked me not to."

This time, Rygdea sounded more surprised than affronted, "What? Why?"

Tifa had wanted their 'relationship' to be a secret back then, and Lightning had always assumed it was because she wanted to keep herself available for Cloud. She was simply a stand-in for Cloud, something to fill an empty hole yet to be filled for the time being. The blame wasn't entirely on Tifa though. Tifa too, filled an emptied hole that the Purge had carved out of her. Their future had never been anything certain, not like how Tifa had been so sure that Cloud was the one meant for her. "You'll have to ask Tifa yourself." She turned away from him, and he didn't follow this time.

He still had words for her though. "If you love her… you should tell her, no matter what she says." She doesn't stop walking, and he doesn't stop talking, "She's not going to make the first move, especially when it comes to you, because she'll wait. I know because I can see it in the way she looks at you." The smallest pause in her steps was the only sign she gave him so that he'd know that she heard him.

* * *

 **So here we have another chapter! I've realized that I haven't left a lengthy authors note in a while, so I'll take this opportunity to do so. I hope the story is clear so far in terms of what the characters are thinking/feeling. I know it can be a lot of handle since I have references that go back to past chapters or even separate stories. If you have a question, feel free to ask away and I'll try my best to answer!**

 **For those who think Cloud is weak, remember that he's not mako infused in this story and he's currently in the process of getting stronger. Not only physically, but his character maturity is still developing at this time. Rygdea is meant to reflect who Cloud was back in Fictus Memoriae. He's not as insufferable as Cloud had been, but if there's one thing that both men share for certainty, it's that they both love Tifa wholeheartedly. Rygdea might not have had the same history with Tifa that Cloud does, but that doesn't mean that he would love her any less (especially since he's been pursuing her for three years without giving up).**

 **Lightning might've come across as rather blasé about her relationship with Tifa, as she merely goes along with everything the fighter wants. She has her reasons, and this will be resolved in later chapters as well. There's more to Rufus too, and I think that some of you might come to like him... or you might think he's OOC. I guess only time will tell! ;)**

 **I've also been asked how many chapters are remaining. I'd say... about 10-12 chapters. I think I can see Lucem Dei having in and around 45 or so chapters. Hope you stick around! Thanks for reading!**


	33. Chapter 32

**Disclaimer: I do not own FF7 or FF13.**

* * *

Truthfully, Tifa felt a little bad about her lack of effort put in to keep this conversation going. Aerith tried to keep her talking, but ultimately failed. Her little woes could be shared with her best friend, but they were just so silly that Tifa couldn't even put them into words. Lightning _and_ Rufus? She wanted to roll her eyes. Impossible. Seeing the Goddess leave with the Turk irked her, and perhaps Tifa hasn't fully gotten over her grudge against SHINRA, so she easily came up with the decision to follow. After making sure Rygdea was in good hands, Tifa rushed into the base and scoured all the usual locations SHINRA would be. They weren't a welcomed addition to the people here, and so they were always in the meeting rooms or secluded in the coffee break room. In a place filled with soldiers, it was slightly ironic that she'd never actually find anyone standing guard. Thus, that made the two Turks standing imposingly in front of the coffee breakroom door, with one on either side, a most definite standout that couldn't be missed. It hadn't been her intention to kick down the door when she wasn't allowed entrance, but hearing the angry voices muffled through the door made her leg slip. She _slipped_ , and therefore she didn't intentionally kick the door open. It wasn't her fault that the door was so flimsy. What made her blood boil was how close they were.

Hunching her shoulder inwards, Tifa stuffed her hands in her pocket and dejectedly kicked a small pebble as she walked alongside Aerith. "Did Lightning do something to make you angry again?" Aerith sighed, finally having enough of the sulking fighter.

"No." Tifa was quick to deny, but unconsciously letting her face twist into a scowl.

"Your expression says otherwise." Aerith hummed sagely, "What did she do?"

"Nothing."

Seeing that she wasn't going to give up so easily, Aerith suddenly stopped and walked off in another direction towards a grocery store. "Aerith, what are you-"

"Let's get them a snack." The Cetra suggested, stepping into the building without even hearing Tifa's response. She caught up to Aerith, raised an eyebrow as she watched the Cetra duck her head down every aisle before finding whatever she was looking for. "Aerith-" Tifa halted, looking at the pack of chocolates she was picking through.

"What do you think Cloud likes?"

"Well, not chocolate." Tifa shrugged, finally allowing herself to be swept up in whatever Aerith's doing, "I've never seen him eat chocolate before. He likes those fruity gummies though."

"Really?" Aerith laughed, "Never would've expected that."

Finally, Tifa grinned and helped the brunette choose between the different brands and flavors, "He didn't tell me, but I kinda guessed seeing the countless wrappers I see in his trash when I take out the garbage." Tifa said, grabbing a few packets of the candies, "What about drinks?"

"That too." She made her way to the canned beverages, grabbing a can of one of those highly concentrated energy drinks and a water bottle while Aerith had gone wandering off alone. Eventually, Tifa found the Cetra in the dairy aisle.

"What are you looking for?"

She opened the fridge, and Tifa shivered feeling the quick burst of cold air. "Light's guilty pleasure." Aerith leaned towards Tifa to share the secret, and she plucked out a small carton of chocolate milk.

"Chocolate milk?" Tifa laughed, rolling her eyes as both of them shimmied towards the cashier. It was surprising, but at the same time it wasn't _that_ surprising for some unknown reason. It somehow felt that Tifa already knew that deep down.

"Almost anything chocolate." Aerith laughed, digging in her pockets for some gil but Tifa was faster. Paying the cashier, the two women grabbed the bags and went on their way again. "It… almost sounds so childish."

"It is." Tifa nodded, "Just… a little."

"The funny thing is… she's not even the one that likes chocolate – not the great Goddess of Death." Aerith grinned, "Lightning's Light but… I'm talking about-"

" _Light_." Tifa finished the sentence quietly, knowing exactly that the Cetra was referring to the fragment instead.

Aerith shrugged lightly, "She'll still drink it though, because-"

"The Light is Lightning, but Lightning isn't Light." Tifa summed, and internally mused how confusing that sentence was to any bystander. Somehow, when she's talking about the Goddess of Death, Tifa's come to just call her 'Light,' but when she's talking about the fragment and the Goddess at the same time, it's always 'Light' and 'Lightning' respectively. In a way, it was her way to separating the two when she's really just talking about the same person.

"It's hard." Aerith said, "To love someone who reminds you of someone else."

The words hung between them, and despite the airy tone Aerith had used, Tifa internally flinched at how heavy it sounded in her ears. What Aerith had said was something Tifa had been guilty of for too long because she'd been busy shoving someone else into another's shoes. Looking at Aerith though, and how her green eyes seemed so focus forward made Tifa reprimand herself for thinking that everything had to always be about herself. It wasn't like Aerith to make these kinds of snide remarks, so there must be another meaning. It wasn't so much of a stretch to think that this may actually be about Aerith herself, but Tifa wasn't so sure. Now that she thinks about it, for the entire time she's known Aerith, she never actually remembers a time where Aerith willingly talked about herself. Even during small talk, it was always avoided anything personal. There was always this mysterious air about Aerith, one that had people dying to know more yet… the brunette had an amazing skill that removed any and all attention away from herself. Perhaps it had something to do with how she seemed to care about everyone, and that the problems of others would always come ahead of her own. In a way, Aerith gave off the impression that she had no problems in life because she's just perfect enough to solve them herself. She'd never think that there were people who could give even though they have nothing to give, but Aerith was one of those people. Everyone around her just took and took, and never once wondered if Aerith needed anything in return because it was always just smiles and sunshine with the brunette. Taking a deep breath, Tifa ran different scenarios in her head, hoping that she could alleviate whatever it was that weighed on Aerith's mind, "Not me." Tifa started, knowing she needed to start with herself. Aerith was always willing to help others around her before helping herself. "Not anymore."

"I think Light would be happy to hear that."

Tifa cast the bait in the ocean. "Sometimes… I wonder why me?" Whether Aerith interpreted that as the Goddess or the fragment, it didn't really matter. That question had crossed Tifa's mind more than once. "Why would she choose me? She can probably have anyone she wants… I think… I think Rufus has a 'thing' for her."

At that, Aerith let out an unrestrained laugh, "Rufus Shinra?" Clutching her stomach, the brunette curled over and wiped away her tears while leaving Tifa pouting at the fact that Aerith found her concerns so genuinely funny, "Impossible."

"Have you seen how they talk to each other though? How close they stand?" Tifa vented, momentarily forgetting that she was trying to make this about Aerith rather than herself.

" _Trust_ me." Aerith breathed, hooking their arms together with a playful nudge, "I like to think I'm pretty good at reading people. Rufus does not like Lightning in that way. He doesn't love her. Not like you. He's…" she tapped her finger to her chin in thought, "I think he's fascinated with her… but, maybe not to the extent of _fascination_ …"

"You just said he's fascinated with her." Tifa rolled her eyes.

" _Fine_ ," Aerith conceded, "poor choice of words on my part. I think he's curious."

"Curious about what?"

"Curious about what you're not curious about." Aerith said, "The _Goddess_ of Death. Y'know, it's quite a title to live up to." She waited for the words to sink in before continuing, "I think it's much more complicated than we give credit for. I might be stretching it but… _think_ about it. Sephiroth has JENOVA cells in him. Then you have Lightning, who actually killed God and usurped his throne. Now, Lightning is scrambling to keep things under control under Sephiroth's threat. Rufus knows how unsettled Sephiroth makes Lightning. He _knows_ Sephiroth is a threat to Lightning, a _Goddess_. Aren't Gods supposed to be all powerful? Sephiroth, at the end of the day, is a product of SHINRA's experiments. SHINRA created Sephiroth, who is now threatening God and God feels threatened. It puts Sephiroth above Lightning, and as a result-"

"That puts SHINRA above Lightning because Sephiroth is just one of the many sick projects they had."

"That means SHINRA created a being that's stronger than God."

"Sephiroth is not stronger than Lightning though." Tifa pursed her lips, "Is he?"

"Well, he certainly doesn't have the limitations Lightning has. She has rules she has to abide to, Sephiroth doesn't." Aerith sighed, "Maybe… Rufus is trying to see where he fits in, and maybe it gives him a sick sense of satisfaction that he's above even the Goddess of Death. I think… it's a power thing. Shinra can't control Sephiroth, but he created Sephiroth by extension."

"So what?" Tifa huffed, growing agitated with the thought, "He gets high on his pride as the creator of some sick experiment gone wrong?"

"Maybe, maybe not." Aerith runs her hand down Tifa's arm to sooth her anger, "I think he's just trying to find his place in the world now. He was at the top of the world and now he finds himself working with the people who took it all away from him. I think he's trying to gauge Lightning… because, let's admit it, she's an anomaly."

"You make it sound like some disturbing experiment."

"Who knows?" Tifa scowled, not entirely too happy with Aerith's point of view. It made sense, but it still doesn't explain why he has to stand so close. When asked for her opinion about it though, Aerith just laughs again, "I don't know if you've noticed, but Light is quite pretty."

"But you just said-"

" _Yes,_ but Rufus doesn't look at Light like how Rygdea looks at you. He doesn't look at Light like how Cloud looks at you, _and_ he doesn't look at you like how Rude does." Aerith teased, "There's a _big_ difference there."

"W-W-What?" Tifa spluttered, unable to fight the blush rising from her cheeks, "Rygdea's not – o-okay, maybe Rygdea does, but Cloud's just a friend now. A-And Rude?"

"The Turk; bald and always wearing the sunglasses?"

"No." Tifa shook her head vehemently.

"Oh, yes." Aerith chimed with a Cheshire grin and sang, "He likes you!"

"Nope." Tifa stuck her chin up in the air, "I will only ever settle for Light. Besides," the fighter glanced at Aerith in the corner of her eye, "Cloud likes you."

"He likes both of us." Aerith quickly said as if she had been expecting it.

"I only see him as a friend now." Tifa said, hoping to communicate how much this really meant to her, "He likes you, _and_ your flowers." At that, Aerith laughed again and she must've caught on that Tifa was referring to their previous conversation.

"Like Lightning likes your piano?"

Scratching the back of her head, Tifa shrugged, "I may have… exaggerated that. All she really did was just encourage me to play."

"I didn't know you played." Aerith said, prompting Tifa for a story.

"My mom really liked the piano." Tifa revealed, "So I liked it. I played it hoping that she'd come back but… it's not like the dead can come back to life just because of a few piano tunes. I stopped after Nibelheim burned down. Light found out, and she told me to play… I'm sure Light didn't mean for it to really mean anything but… it did. It meant a lot. It meant so much more than someone telling me that I'm good at it or… It's just a lot of people can play the piano. So… I'm not that special. It feels to me that she doesn't think the fact that I can play the piano well as something that defines me but… for the fact that playing the piano is what I can do. It doesn't matter if I'm good or bad, as long as I'm the one playing." Laughing nervously, Tifa fidgeted, "Does that make sense?"

"It does."

Tifa smiled widely, "It's like your flowers! Just the fact that you could grow flowers in the slums is something incredible, but they're not just any flowers. They're _your_ flowers that you worked hard on."

"I was proud." Aerith admitted, "Many people were impressed."

"It went beyond that though didn't it?" Tifa continued, slowly tugging the bait she had set in patience for Aerith to finally bite, "I loved it. Cloud loved it." It was almost unperceivable, but Tifa had caught the barest glint of sorrow in Aerith's eyes. Swallowing thickly, Tifa said very carefully, "Someone… loved it more than we did."

Rather than retreating to herself, Aerith tightened her hold on Tifa's arm. Her smile was completely gone now, and in its place was a surprisingly neutral expression. Tifa refused to apologize though; not if her apology meant that Aerith would go in hiding behind her mask of smiles again. "He did." Aerith _finally_ revealed in a very small voice. Obviously she didn't want to talk about it, but Tifa persisted. She persuaded herself that she needed to do this for Aerith's own good. Even as they arrived back at the bar and made their way up into Cloud's room to look for a change of clothes, Tifa kept silent and close. The tension should be clear to Aerith that she fully expected more than her two-word admittance. As Aerith packed the clothes though, the brunette gracefully moved. It made Tifa think that Aerith was perpetually graceful and beautiful no matter her mood. With the clothes packed into a tote bag slung over her shoulder, Aerith turned to face Tifa fully, "They weren't just my flowers though. They were _ours_." Tifa nodded, feeling a heavy boulder sink into her gut, and that was the end of their conversation. Their return to the base was in silence as well, and Tifa kept a one or two steps behind the entire time. Tifa was convinced that Aerith was mad at her; that she had pushed the envelope too far.

Walking into the training room, Tifa winced seeing Cloud take a tumble again and called out to them. The silence between herself and Aerith was unbearable. "Hey! Time for a break!" Tifa called out over to them, lifting up the small little white grocery bag up over her head.

"You heard her." Lightning grunted, before stalking over to them with Cloud duly following after her.

"This is yours." Tifa said, shuffling her hand into the bag to pull out the energy drink and water for Cloud, and then she glanced over at Lightning with a little bashful smile, "Here." The best description for Lightning's expression had ought to be surprise… even shock. Her brows knit, and the pink haired woman almost looked confused as she accepted the small carton of chocolate milk.

"Chocolate… milk?" Lightning murmured, glancing up at Tifa and then back at the brown carton in her hands as if it could help her make sense of it. Very quietly, and as if Aerith was hiding a small cough, Tifa swore when she realized that the Cetra was snickering.

In a fraction of a second, Tifa turned beat red, "Aerith told me you liked it!" Tifa quickly said, pointing an accusing finger at the brunette who had already given up hiding her laughter. Even Cloud snorted at their expense.

"You don't get to laugh." Aerith hummed, sending a playful glare at Cloud, "We got you your favorite gummy moogles." This time it was Lightning's turn to snort, and Cloud's turn to frown. He shot a look at Tifa, but still accepted the packet handed to him. "Y'know," Aerith grinned, "being so serious all the time isn't that good for you." She handed the bag to Cloud, "Here's a change of clothes."

"Thanks." Cloud murmured, in between chewing bite sized gummies.

"Would you look at us." The Cetra giggled, "Future heroes of the world eating children's candy and drinking chocolate milk."

"You're the one that bought it for us." Lightning retorted, but still peeled open the carton and gulped a mouthful.

"Technically, Tifa did. She paid."

"Well," Tifa huffed, "Aerith said that you like chocolate," she looked at Lightning and then to Cloud, "and I _know_ you like that. Don't try to hide it."

"It's good on-the-job during deliveries." Cloud admitted with a careless shrug.

"See?" Tifa said triumphantly.

"No one's complaining." Lightning said, "Just… surprised."

"Yeah right." Tifa pouted, "Like all of you weren't judging me just a second ago."

"Whatever." Lightning muttered against the mouth of the carton before she tipped it and finished it at once. Cloud, seeing that the pink haired woman was finishing her drink, quickly stuffed the rest of his gummies in his mouth and chugged the energy drink to wash it down. He finished it in record time, hastily wiping his mouth with his wrist. Sharing a look, the two tossed the garbage into the plastic bag and returned to the center of the room.

"And you forgot the chocolate." Aerith sighed, grabbing the plastic bag to dig out the said item. She peeled it open, grabbed a piece for herself and then handed it to Tifa, "Want some?"

"Thanks." Tifa accepted, tossing a piece of the sweet treat on her tongue. She let it there and melt until it was sticky and thick. They eventually migrated to a small bench nestled against the wall, watching as the training resumed. There was something about Cloud… some natural propensity that propelled him to achieve on the battlefield. Of course, Lightning still had _years_ – over a millennium - of experience both on and off the battlefield over him but even to the most untrained eyes, it was obvious that he was picking up whatever Lightning was teaching him very quickly. The way he swung the large new blade around looked as if he had _always_ been using that sword all along. There was some kind of ingrained familiarity to it. Thinking of the origins of the blade, Tifa snuck a quick look at Aerith. "I'm…" Tifa started, "I'm sorry."

"There's nothing you need to apologize for." Aerith answered, and settled the tension between them once and for all. "I know you just want what's best for Cloud and I… I know he can make me happy, but there are still somethings that neither of us have settled. For me, it's Zack. For him, it's you."

"But… Cloud and I…"

"I know, and I know that Zack is gone." Aerith whispered, peeling her eyes away from the large Buster Sword as it swung in the air and focused down on her hands, "Cloud and I aren't like you and Lightning. We're… just not ready yet."

The guilt weighed heavily on Tifa, "Sorry." There was no way she could truly communicate how much she truly meant that. "I'm so sorry."

"Stop apologizing." Their arms hooked, and Aerith rested her head on Tifa's shoulder. They just sat there and watched Cloud train with Lightning.

…

Another day passed, and Tifa no longer knew if it was a good thing or not. What did constitute as a good day while the world stood in the brink of a war threatening to consume it? For all the days that passed without any signs of trouble, Tifa began worrying if this was what it meant to be in the calm right before the storm. Then came the worry of how long this calm would last. With her fingers hooked together behind her back, and the soles of her worn shoes scratching the surface of the sidewalk pavement, Tifa kept her head up. She looked up at the clear sky, now painted a beautiful shade of pastel orange with swirls of blue tinted violet due to how the sunlight reached at the low angle. Her footsteps were echoed by another's, but each of his steps were much heavier and louder compared to her own. The silence between them reminded her of the times they spent together in Seventh Heaven in the Midgar slums, when both of them had something to say to each other but didn't know how to start. Whatever she had built with Cloud during these few years suddenly felt so fragile, like a sandcastle waiting for the rolling waves to wash it away, and Tifa knew that an inevitable destruction was meant to be. She knew, though, that she would have to take down the old in order to build the new. Despite living in complete obliviousness to Cloud's lingering feelings, she enjoyed the time they spent together in Seventh Heaven built in Edge. She refused to have things regress and undo the progress they had made in their relationship. It may be complicated, but Tifa wasn't about to let things continue twisting and winding until there was no way to unwind it. "It looks like it's just going to be the two of us and the kids tonight." Tifa braved the awkward tension between them, "It'd be like how things were before… all of this happened."

"Yeah…" Cloud mumbled, and upon seeing his slight wince at his own social ineptitude, Tifa felt a little of her own nervousness ease. After training, Lightning had left saying that she still had business she had to attend to while Aerith had managed to secure the Goddess' word that she would accompany her to visit her mother who had insisted on seeing the woman responsible for 'kidnapping' Aerith for so long. As much as the Cetra had teased Lightning that she was in for a lashing, all of them knew that the brunette's adoptive mother didn't know the truth of the matter. That left her with Cloud, and even though the blond man had insisted on going along too, Aerith outright refused. Tifa had the kids to take care of, and Aerith made it imperative that Cloud would help her. She did spend a brief second wondering what Aerith's motives were, but shook herself free of those thoughts. No matter what she schemed, Aerith always had her heart in the right place and Tifa trusted that. She trusts Aerith, they all did.

"When this is all over, we'll have to find a way to make our house bigger so that Aerith and Lightning could live with us."

"Only if they want to." Cloud murmured, "That is… _if_ you still want to… live with me." The last part was said in a whisper so quiet that Tifa barely heard him.

"Cloud-"

"I'm sorry." He interrupted, abruptly stopping in his tracks. Tifa halted in her steps too, turning to look at Cloud.

Smiling softly, Tifa chuckled and earned his confused look, "You don't have to apologize for how you feel." Tifa said, feeling as if a heavy weight lifted from her chest, "I'm sorry too… for not realizing how you felt. We've known each other for so long… I mean, you'd _think_ that I'd have some kind of idea but… I guess not." Cloud merely shook his head and directed his gaze down to the ground like a child waiting for a scolding. "Cloud, I want you to tell me the truth. Right here, right now. How do you feel about me?"

His lips pressed into a thin line, and he almost looked _guilty_ as he spoke, "You know." He grunted, then proceeded to shove his hands in his pockets while his shoulders hunched forward.

"Cloud," Tifa breathed, "look at me." He did so, after a few seconds of unwillingness. She made a point to look into his blue eyes to hold his gaze, "I love you too. There's no crime in that. It's just… things have changed."

"I know."

"It doesn't mean that I care any less about you-"

"I _know_." Cloud stressed, "I know that. I've known all along. Things are different between us."

"Then-"

"I just let my feelings get the better of me. That won't happen again." Cloud said in a rush before he attempted to walk past Tifa as fast as he could to make himself scarce, but the fighter reached out and grabbed his hand to stop him. His touch was just as she remembered; warm, a little dry, and calloused.

"I don't want you to do that." Tifa sighed, "I know I didn't make things easy for you, and I'm an idiot for not realizing that maybe… things aren't as peachy between us as I'd like them to be. But… I'm trying to… make things easier." She had half the mind to say 'fix things between them,' but thought better of it. Even with all the misunderstandings or bottled feelings, Tifa still treasured everything that was inherently ' _them'_ about this situation. There had never been a time when things between them had been simple, not since the time their relationship was about a lonely little boy harboring a crush on the popular little girl who shyly felt the same. Standing here now though, it was like time rewound. Here they stood as the man harboring a crush on the woman who… simply didn't feel the same anymore. Like all romantic dramas, there was the fated _third_ person. For her, it was Lightning. For him, it was Aerith.

"Tifa, we can just go back to being who we were before I messed up." Cloud attempted to shy away from her, but Tifa only tightened her hold on Cloud's hand.

"I would never do that to you." Tifa said, "I don't want to leave you in that place alone again."

"Tifa-"

"We need to put what happened between us to rest." Tifa said, tugging hard enough on Cloud's hand to force him to face her. Still, his eyes refused to meet hers. "I love you. I always have, and maybe what I feel towards you now is different to what I felt back then but… it doesn't change the fact that I still care about you. A lot. We're in this together okay?"

"There's nothing to be 'in' together." Cloud sighed, finally willing himself to look her in the eyes, "There's nothing to talk about so can we just drop it?"

She let him pull away, and this time it was her turn to follow him. She kept her eyes trained on his back though, and the only thing she could see were the differences between him and Lightning. How could two people act so similarly, but with two completely different drives? What she saw in Lightning first, she looked for in Cloud. What she saw in Cloud, she looked for in Lightning. Tifa voiced her thoughts, "You're just like Light, but you're so different at the same time." He doesn't respond as if his silence would tell Tifa to stop talking, but the fighter fought his reluctance, "She's always so sure of herself and in everything she does, and… you're always doubting and second-doubting yourself, but as a result of that, both of you just continue to push me away. Both of you are important to me-"

"I can handle this on my own."

"Just like Light." Tifa rolled her eyes.

"Look." He finally pulled to a stop, "I know how you feel about me, and I know how you feel about Lightning. I _know_ , and I'm letting go. What else do you want?"

"To talk-"

"What else is there to talk about?" Cloud asked, finally letting the slightest bit of his frustration reflect in his otherwise monotonous tone. "The kids are getting off school soon, so can we just stop this? I don't want to be late." He didn't wait for her answer, and fled. There was little she could do but to follow then. Picking up the kids, smiling for their young innocent eyes, and pretending as if there was nothing wrong between herself and Cloud was hard. She trudged through the heaviness that returned to pressure her chest for the entire evening. Meanwhile, Cloud remained his cool and rather emotionally stinted self. The first break Tifa had was at night, after dinner and after washing all of the dishes. Marlene and Denzel have retreated to their rooms, and Tifa found Cloud inside his office.

When she let herself in, she made sure to close the door firmly behind her. Cloud gave her a look to show his displeasure, and took a seat on his chair in preparation for the continuation of their talk. Satisfied that he wasn't going to try and make another escape, Tifa wandered into the room and milled about in front of the bookshelf. In her mind, she brainstormed how to begin. She came up with repeated blanks though, hoping and failing to find a way to make this easy as if they were having any other normal conversation. She wasn't really paying attention when she reached out and pulled out a rather big photography album about the horrors of the Purge and flipped it open to a random page. She took in the dark colors – all the black, grey, and brown – and found that there was no life in the photo. Just death and destruction. She expected as much, seeing that it was about the Purge. Running her fingers down the smooth surface, Tifa glanced over her shoulder to see him focused on some papers on his desk. "Light isn't an easy person," Tifa began, turning her attention back onto the book before her, "she never was." She could hear the scratch of his pen against the papers, but that was all. The black haired woman continued, "She's unfriendly, cold, and… there's nothing much to like about her other than the fact that she's easy on the eyes. Despite that though… I never really wondered why I liked her." She flipped the page, burning the images of all the guilt that had haunted the soldier she once knew, "She's… so… _mean_." Tifa said the last amidst a small little laugh.

"Does it really matter why you like her?" Cloud asked as if he was fully expecting the answer to be a solid 'no.'

"No." Tifa admitted, "I remember thinking that it would be easier if I moved on from her though. Rygdea's a nice man after all."

"You didn't."

"I didn't." The fighter repeated, "I couldn't. Not when Light's right in front of me. Knowing that I can't be with her because she died and I lived… that was hard, but there wasn't anything I could do to change that. She's here though, and I know without a doubt that I want to be with her for as long as I can. She might be an immortal and I'm… I'm not. Sure I think about how I'll grow old and maybe she'll grow tired of me. Even so, it would be harder for me to force myself to look away from her right now. This is the choice I've made given the situation."

"Lightning won't grow tired of you."

"Hm?" Peeling her eyes from the book, she looked to see Cloud shift uncomfortably in his seat.

His jaw tensed, and she could see him run over his words in his mind again and again. "It's hard to get close to her – for her to let you in – but once she does… you're there to stay."

Tifa allowed herself to smile gratefully, "I hope so. I… want her to remember me. I know it's selfish of me… but I want her to remember me even when I'm gone. Not as someone who fought this war with her but… as someone that _meant_ something." Closing the book, she hugged it to her chest and moved towards the couch where she made herself comfortable. "She's… the strongest person I know." Tifa said, "She keeps fighting and fighting… she doesn't stop no matter what the world throws at her. She fights," her grip of the book about the Purge tightened, "even when she only stands to lose." Taking a deep breath, Tifa released the book slowly and sat it down on her lap, "You and I both know how this war is going to start. The Planet, the Lifestream, the WEAPONS, Holy, Meteor, and Sephiroth… they're all after Lightning and even with our help… I mean, what can we do? Even with the Guardian Corps and PSICOM's help… who are we to stand against that kind of power?"

"We try, and maybe we'll have to die trying." Cloud's answer was ominous, but it was the truth. This is war.

Chuckling humorlessly, Tifa leaned against the couch and allowed her head to lull back so she could stare at the blank ceiling. "Do you remember Oerba? Shortly after I… after I went to that dark place?" Tifa bit her lip, "Light spoke to me about Biggs, Jessie, and Wedge. She said they didn't die for nothing. Even if we lost to SHINRA… they died trying to make a difference. They died fighting. Thinking back on it, I don't really think Light had the right to speak for them. How can you say that someone died for something worthwhile? They died… They're gone and the people left behind still hurt. With all that's fighting against Light now, and if – _if_ – she dies… if she dies and we all somehow live… I _can't_ go and think that her death was worthwhile." Clamping her eyes shut, Tifa listens to the low hum of the overhead light and the ticking of the clock, "I think that if she lives… then she'll have to watch all of us leave her because she can't grow old with us. Every single time I think about that, the only thing I repeat to myself is why things have to be so unfair. Then I think about why I'm the one that has to be in love with her. Why do I have to care about her more than she cares about herself? Wouldn't it be easier for me if I just moved on from her? Why couldn't Rygdea make me fall for him?" Her fists clench tightly until her nails sink into her palm, "I'm a horrible person."

"No, you're not." Cloud said quietly, "Lightning's not here to make the sacrifice for us, and you're not a horrible person to think that you should move on. Lightning… can't give you what you really want."

"What do I want?" Tifa asked herself, and Cloud understood. He kept silent and let those words sit between them. She said the first thing that came to mind, "A-" it wasn't the future Tifa was looking for, "A _life_ with her. I know she can't give me that, that's why I only asked her for the _now_." Even though she knew what she wanted, she couldn't ask Lightning to promise her that. A future for an immortal like Lightning would mean forever, while Tifa's time amongst the living is limited. A _life_ with Lightning meant that they would grow old and die together. She understood exactly how selfish it would be of her to force Lightning to promise something like that when all the signs the world is giving her now points to the fact that they might never get their happily-ever-after. "She's the only one I want."

"Why?" The question left Cloud in a breathless exhale, and her surprise at his response matched his own shock. "That's not what I meant-"

"I don't know." Tifa answered before Cloud could try and cover his own words. "I guess… I admire her. She's like the best and the worst of us all scrambled messily in one package. I feel… as if she knows us. She understands us. There's nothing for me to hide when I'm with her. I don't have to pretend to be someone I'm not, I don't have to force myself or pretend that I'm better than I really am because she sees me. She sees me for… _me_. She's different from you and Aerith. I love both of you just as much but… with you two I always feel as if I need to be better than who I am. You two deserve a better _me_. Maybe… a _me_ that should've realized that you still had feelings for me. A _me_ that understands why Aerith won't trust me with what hurts her."

She heard the wheels of his chair roll against the wooden floor, listened to his footsteps approach until she felt his hand on her shoulder. Peeling her eyes open, she saw Cloud standing in front of her. His usual stoic expression was tender, the hardened lines soft and without ruggedness. He took a seat on the coffee table in front of her, their knees knocking. Gently, he took her hands in his. "You're Tifa. The person who you should be wouldn't be you. _You_ are our Tifa. I understand what you said about Lightning… but maybe it's not that she's the only one that sees us for who we really are. Maybe it's because she's the only one who doesn't give a shit and says it as it is." Unable to contain herself, Tifa laughed at his use of profanity. She found amusement because the word felt so out-of-place in this heartfelt conversation, but also because that brutal honesty was so iconic to Lightning's character. A certain expression came to pass, as if he was trying to remember past words spoken to him, "Stop thinking about the what-ifs." A small smirk lifted the corner of his lips, "People don't like letting you forget your fuck-ups, and you can choose to keep staring at it or," grabbing the book from Tifa's lap, Cloud tossed it over his shoulder, "you accept it as something that's part of you now, and you move on."

Tifa's eyes widened at his second use of profanity and then burst out laughing. "That would actually be pretty cool if you didn't have to go pick up that book now."

Cloud allowed himself to laugh as well, finally breaking free of his terseness. Standing up, Cloud shuffled to where the book was now ungracefully splayed open on the ground. "Lightning probably thought that out a bit better than I did." He commented, picking up the book before smoothing out a few bent pages.

"Light?"

"I quoted her word-for-word." Cloud said, neatly slipping the book about the Purge back into where it originally sat in the bookshelf. He gave it a good tap on the spine, and Tifa had a feeling that they won't be looking back at the past illustrated on those pages again. "I don't know. Lightning sees me as ' _me'_ too. I think I have a 'thing' for her now."

Tifa grinned at his tease, then crossed her arms across her chest and faked an angry pout, "Light's my girl. Mine. Go get your own!" They then shared a playful smile, and Tifa reclined comfortably back onto the couch while he returned to his station behind his desk. "I do love you though. I was in love with you back then. I _really_ was. I know it's my fault that things didn't work out between us. I'm sorry."

He nodded, knowing that Tifa needed to apologize just as much as he needed it to finally settle things between them. "I accept your apology." Cloud formally stated, "I'm sorry too."

Tifa grinned, "I accept your apology."

The silence between them was quiet and comfortable now. A moment passed and Tifa peeked a look at Cloud again, "You don't actually have a 'thing' for Lightning now right?"

"No."

"No?"

Cloud looked up from his papers, "No."

"Good." Tifa nodded firmly, "You better not."

His eyebrow raised in challenge, and he set his pen down, "And what if I actually do?"

Resting both feet on the ground, Tifa sat on the couch as if she were tyrannical queen, or an all-feared mob boss. "I'll smash 'em."

"Smash what?" His eyes widened, "Oh."

She smirked triumphantly, "I thought so."

* * *

 **Here you go! Another chapter down! So updates might be a little... random now. I might update once a week, or once every two weeks. This chapter has a lot of talking, and so will the next few. I'm planning on concluding most of the character/relationship development before I head into the final battle! For those who didn't catch the meaning of Tifa's "I'll smash 'em." Think of Corneo! ;)**

 **Thanks for reading, and also a big thanks to those who have been leaving reviews!**


	34. Chapter 33

**Disclaimer: I do not own FF7 or FF13.**

* * *

The rumble of the velocycle died without a fight. Lightning's never been here herself, but she's caught a few tidbits of information from Tifa, Aerith, and Cloud. Aerith's mother, Elmyra, was a little old woman that lived in a quaint house within the quieter suburban areas of Edge. There was a small buzz of chatter filling the lazy evening. Lightning stole glances at the young kids with backpacks walking home from school, and how nearly all of them were accompanied by older sisters or brothers, friends, or parents. Her eyes lingered longer on the lonely stragglers though, those who would kick stones on their way home from school or those who found company with imaginary friends and toys. From where she stood on the sidewalk, beside her borrowed vehicle, she could see down the rows of houses with various designs. The rich trees, lush green grass all neatly trimmed, and even the clichéd blotches of colorful flowers planted neatly on every lawn appeared to Lightning as if this sight was taken straight out of those old movies and pictures. It spoke about consistency to her, it spoke about stability, and perhaps… even a bit of a boring repetitiveness about the normalcy she once sought for herself and Serah. When she was young, before she even became 'Lightning,' she remembered wondering what it was like to live like a normal child like a regular family confined to the redundancy of everyday life. It had been a dream back then, to have her mother back when she had died giving birth to Serah, and maybe a part of her entertained the idea that her family _might_ have had the slightest chance of getting back on track if her dad had found them a step-mother. It wasn't that she _wanted_ a step-mother. No. Strangely, Claire had taken on that role herself, but she couldn't ignore the fact that she wanted to have someone in her life to call 'mom' and ask for guidance when there were things her dad couldn't help her with. Maybe having a nurturing female role model in her life would've snubbed out all of that sassiness and cynicism that defines Lightning. "Mom?" Surfacing from her thoughts, Lightning looked to see Aerith walk up the lawn of the small little house to the elderly woman who was down on her knees and bent over a patch of flowers growing in her front garden.

Now, Lightning has never been here herself and she's heard a bit from Cloud, Tifa, and Aerith, so she always imagined that Aerith's mom was a small little old woman. She is a little old woman, but not so small that she looked fragile and weak. As an immortal, it was hard to imagine how life would be at old age. "Aerith!" Elmyra greets with a bright smile, and Lightning would imagine that her mother would have smiled like that upon seeing Serah or herself. She has brown hair and green eyes, just like Aerith and so it came as no surprise that they could pass as blood. There are wrinkles lining her face, both from old age and from smiling. The shine in her eyes told Lightning that she probably hasn't had the easiest life or the happiest, but she was more than content with what she has now. One look and Lightning understood where Aerith inherited her kindness too. They may not be related by blood, but this was the woman who nurtured Aerith to be who she is today. Elmyra wore a very simple long green dress that reached to her knees, protected beneath a white apron that was now stained brown with dirt and soil. "Oh, is this…" She looked between Lightning and Aerith, a small little sparkle of awe twinkling in her eyes, "the _infamous_ Light?"

Lightning kept her thoughts in her head, making sure to keep her expression stoic and unreadable so that it wouldn't betray her actual confusion. She could understand if she was famous, but _in_ famous came with a certain connotation of something delinquent. "Yes," Aerith laughed, rolling her eyes playfully, "this is Light. Light," the Cetra turned to her and offered her a proud smile, "this is my mom, Elmyra."

Lightning greeted awkwardly, "Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too." Elmyra offered emphatically, "I've heard all about you! I'd really like to thank you for helping Cloud and AVALANCHE fight, but for taking care of Aerith for so long too! I know she can be a bit of trouble -"

"Mom!" Aerith protested, but the older woman continued as if she hadn't even heard the brunette.

"- sometimes. Three years she's gone without writing me a letter to let me know that she's _alive_!"

"That would be my fault." Lightning admitted, watching as Elmyra's mouth close and the older green eyes widen at her honesty, "I refused her any contact with…" she took a second to search for the right words, " _uninvolved_ people. It was all done with everyone's best interest in mind."

She shifted, and Lightning watched eagle-eyed as Elmyra leaned in towards Aerith and not-so-whispered to her daughter, "You're right. She's _so_ serious!"

Lightning also understands where Aerith gets her rather annoyingly chirpy – sometimes mouthy – side from as well, and the Cetra did nothing to help her impression, "I told you so." Aerith responded in that same frustrating not-so-whisper tone.

"Well," wiping the dirt from her hands, the older woman motioned for them to follow her as she headed into the house, "I'll whip up some quick snacks and drinks! Even Tifa's jealous of my baking!" Aerith gleefully followed her mother's lead, and that left Lightning with little choice other than to trail behind. The house was just as rustic on the inside as the outside, but it wasn't without charm. Everything inside reminded her of those grandmothers she once imagined in a childhood long buried in her memories. Elmyra looked like the type that'd have baked cookies always at the ready. The living room was small, and almost entirely filled with large bulky traditional wooden furniture. In the middle of the room was a mahogany coffee table couched in by large sofas. Bookcases and shelves lined all walls, filled to the brim with photos, small decorative accessories, and what looks like childrens art projects. Aerith and her mother had gone into the kitchen, leaving Lightning to linger alone. There were pictures of Marlene and Denzel, Cloud and Tifa, and Lightning smirked a little upon seeing an old photo of a very young Aerith with Elmyra. "That photo was taken right on Aerith's eighth birthday." Elmyra's voice jolted Lightning from her thoughts. "She was _so_ cute back then."

"And I'm not cute now?" Aerith huffed as mother and daughter returned to the living room with a plate of cookies and tea.

"Now, I didn't say that." Elmyra smiled, waving Lightning over and patted the empty space beside her before she looked back at Aerith, "Where is Cloud today?"

"He went with Tifa to go pick up the kids." Aerith offered, "He wanted to come too, but Tifa needed him to make a grocery run for dinner."

Lightning sat down as Elmyra wordlessly requested, and kept silent on the lie Aerith had so effortlessly told. There had always been signs she kept an eye out for, but the Cetra exhibited no hints that she was lying. Elmyra was far from deterred though, "They could've come over for dinner! The more the merrier!"

"Maybe next time."

Seemingly satisfied with that answer for now, the old woman's attention fell back to Lightning again, "Aerith's told me a lot about you, but you were always too busy to come visit."

"I…" Lightning's eyes flickered over to Aerith to see the brunette watching her carefully, "was otherwise preoccupied with work."

"She's not like Cloud and I, mom." Aerith spoke up, "Light has meetings she has to go to."

"I know, I know." Elmyra waved her daughter off, "You've done the people of the slums, and people of Gaia a huge favor. There's no way for us to thank you for helping AVALANCHE fight SHINRA."

"It's all in a day's work." Lightning nodded, accepting the offered gratitude.

"Aerith's never told me much but-"

"Mom-"

"Where _did_ you take her for three years?" Elmyra asked, leaning closer towards Lightning, "All the while leaving me to fear the worst had happened. Did you ask Cloud and Tifa not to tell me?"

"It was for everyone's safety." Lightning answered firmly, "Even Cloud and Tifa didn't know where we were; or if we were even alive for that matter."

"Well don't you trust them?" Elmyra continued asking, frowning, "Aerith's my daughter, and you don't leave family behind."

"Mom, please." Aerith breathed, resting a hand on her mother's knee, "Stop."

"But dear," the old woman sighed, and gave her daughter a withering look, "do you have any idea how worried I was? There were so many nights I couldn't sleep, where I spent crying-"

Sucking in a deep breath, Lightning suddenly rose from her place on the couch and stalked over to where the picture frames were. She was keenly aware that the eyes of the Gainsboroughs watching her. "If I didn't do what I did, you would've spent the last three years awake at night crying knowing that your daughter is dead." Grabbing the picture of young Aerith and Elmyra that she had been looking at earlier, Lightning held it loosely in her hand, "You said she was eight here? That's a year after Ifalna died, leaving Aerith under your care." Looking from the picture, she saw the Aerith was looking at her intensely. Her usual smile was gone, completely wiped from her face, while Elmyra looked shocked. Lightning continued speaking before Elmyra could come to assume anything, "Aerith didn't tell me that, but _knowing_ is part of my job as well. You know Aerith's different, that she's a Cetra. The fact that she's a Cetra is exactly the only reason why I had to take your daughter to a safe place. There was a madman hunting her, and if I told you, or Cloud, _or_ Tifa where she was, he would've made you talk. I'm sure the last thing you want is for your daughter to come back to a dead mother and dead friends."

"Aerith…" Elmyra whispered with a shudder, "There's a _madman_ after your life?"

"Mom, I didn't want you to worry-"

"There's a madman after your life!"

"Not anymore." Lightning interrupted before the conversation could escalate, "Aerith's already set things in motion – did what I needed her to do – so she's safe. He's after me, or more accurately, what I represent."

"What you represent?" Elmyra asked, clearly confused.

"You just need to know that your daughter is safe."

"If she's with you, and there's a _madman_ after you-"

"Mom," Aerith spoke up, "I know what I'm doing."

"But-"

"Lightning will protect me, and so will Cloud and Tifa. We all have each other's backs."

"Aerith…"

"Trust me." Shifting from her seat to the coffee table in front of her mom, Aerith grasped both hands in her own, "They will protect me. Light's kept me alive all this time… and I _trust_ her with my life. She'll protect all of us."

"I'm just worried." Elmyra breathed, and then turned to Lightning, "W-Why is this madman even after you?" Obviously, after hearing the term 'madman' Elmyra's mind just tripped on the slight bump and couldn't move past it at all.

"He thinks that I'm his ticket to godhood." Lightning rolled her eyes.

"What?! That's crazy."

"That _is_ the definition of a madman." Lightning sassed, ignoring Aerith's warning glare. It wasn't like she was disrespecting her elders.

"Then wouldn't it be better if you just… stayed away?" Elmyra asked, desperation starting to bleed into her eyes.

"Mom!" Aerith looked wide-eyed at her mom, ashamed of what she just heard.

"It's not like that matters." Lightning shrugged nonchalantly, "If I lose, you're all going to-"

"Light, that's enough." Aerith shook her head, standing and marching her way to the Goddess. Grabbing the framed photo Lightning had in her hand, she placed it back in its original place, "Mom, I need to talk to Light. Why don't you start preparing dinner for us? We'll do the cleaning after." Leaving the shocked Elmyra on the sofa, Aerith grabbed Lightning's forearm and dragged her upstairs into what Lightning assumed is her room. The moment she's in, Lightning takes a quick glance around the room. For some reason, this was exactly how she imagined Aerith's room would look like: a disaster.

There were a few hints that it belonged to Aerith, like the messy desk and bed, but the one thing that spoke the truest was the little pot containing a flower nestled in the dark soil. It sat above a cardboard box, which in turn was parallel to the wall the desk was lined against. Lightning never overlooked the little details. Sure enough, she would try her best to ignore a few things, like the pile of wrinkly clothes haphazardly tossed onto the chair she wanted to sit on, but she didn't miss the _important_ things. The flower looked fresh, like it was constantly changed and the soil was wet so it was well taken care of. That in itself didn't speak for much, since Aerith would care for all forms of flowers with adoration, but Lightning could see the contrasting rim of dust sitting on the surface of the cardboard box, and the dustless circle beneath the slightly misplaced flower pot. The box looked old and worn, but it wasn't battered enough to speak of unimportance. Despite the unimpressive look of the box, it wasn't kept hidden inside a drawer or closet so it wasn't anything Aerith wanted to hide. It also wasn't so worn and old that it would draw any kind of unwarranted attention to it. Just like Aerith, it sat on the very delicate and careful line of accepted complacency. "I can see…" Lightning's expression twisted into a disgusted sneer as she lifted the chair and allowed the clothes to topple to the ground before sitting herself down to face the Cetra who was know comfortably settled on the bed beside the lump of blankets, "that you don't clean wherever you are…" In all honestly, Aerith's room in Yusnaan had been a warzone, which came as a surprise considering how put-together the Cetra always seemed.

"Not true." Aerith hummed, quirking an eyebrow at the piece of clothing Lightning had dropped. It was a tic – an uncomfortable nag that got beneath her skin and squirmed like a worm. She knew what Aerith was waiting for, with that damnable smug look, and Lightning did her upmost to ignore the irking crawl. Clamping her eyes shut, she blew out a deep breath before she resignedly bent over to pick up the ball of clothing.

"Is this clean or dirty?"

"Hmm…" Aerith tapped on her chin in thought, and Lightning rolled her eyes knowing that she was doing this on purpose, "Fairly sure it's clean."

Her hands worked quickly, straightening the shirt out with a quick whip of the fabric in the air, and then folded it until it was a neat little bundle ready to go on display. With a push of her forearm, she cleared away the clutter from one side of the table to the other, and placed the shirt on the counter. "You don't even live here regularly." Lightning began to reprimand above the Cetra's small giggles, "Why is it such a mess?"

"It's not my fault you're a neat freak. You clean up after everyone." Aerith said, and then her expression steeled on her command, "But back to business," sighing heavily, "I think this is will be the first and last time I'll ever say this, but I'm actually glad Tifa's parents aren't alive and breathing, because I think you were _this close_ ," Aerith lifts her hand pinches the air, "to giving my mom a heart attack."

"She asked and I answered."

Dropping onto her bed, Aerith rolled her eyes, "There's a reason why I didn't tell her that you were the Goddess of Death."

"Yeah, I figured as much."

"I know my mom was…" Aerith didn't finish that sentence, "She's just worried. Things… escalated pretty quickly huh?"

Lightning just weakly lifts her shoulders in a half-hearted shrug, "Can't be helped given our situation."

"Yeah…" Aerith mumbled, slumping in a way that Lightning has never seen her do so in front of Cloud or Tifa. "Sorry… and thank you for what you said and did. My mom…" Her lips purse and she peers up at Lightning like a scolded child, "It's just… family is really important to her. She's just trying to protect me."

"I know." Lightning stressed, easing herself more comfortably against the chair, "I was like that too."

"Not ' _was_ ,' you still are." Aerith grins, "Serah knows you love her."

She fingered her palms, and stared absently out the window at the sky. The sun was setting beautifully, but Lightning won't allow herself to fall into a false sense of serenity. This neighbourhood may appear calm and peaceful, and maybe it is, but with Meteor approaching so swiftly… nowhere is safe. "Your mom is right though." Lightning said, "It would be better for everyone if I just stayed away."

"You and I both know that doing that would do more harm than good." Aerith chided her with a disapproving frown, "Put it out of your mind."

Placing both of her feet on the ground, Lightning leaned forward until her elbows rested on her knees. "Tifa won't be happy with me… She also won't like hearing me say something like that but… maybe it's the truth. The Planet, the Lifestream, the WEAPONS, Sephiroth… they're all after me. Meteor's coming, and so is Holy. What if Holy sees me as the enemy? Then what? Meteor's going to crash into the Planet and everything's going to go boom."

"I know that it feels like everything is working against you, and we can't give you any kind of assurance, but as the last Cetra," Aerith rested her palm over her chest, "I'm going to ahead and tell you that the Planet isn't stupid."

That drew a short chuckle from Lightning, "I certainly hope so." She responded sarcastically, coupled with an eye-roll for the full effect.

"I know that it'll see that Sephiroth and Meteor – that they're bad news and that you're not so bad. Everything will work out in the end, and if it doesn't then we'll all just die together. The more the merrier."

She raised an eyebrow and skeptically stared at the smirk on the brunette's face, "That's grim."

"You started it." Ignoring the Cheshire grin sent her way, Lightning straightened herself and absentmindedly began picking through the desk. The first drawer was filled with colorful pens and little trinkets. Aerith, being always so sweet, calm, and motherly, wasn't exactly very organized. She'd seen Aerith's room in Yusnaan more than once, and each time it looked as if it had been hit with a continuous barrage of storms, despite the best efforts of the maids. "Want me to tell you something interesting?"

Lightning could tell from her tone that she was up to no good. "No."

"Okay," Aerith still told her despite her answer, "Tifa's jealous of Rufus."

"I know."

This time, Aerith genuinely looked surprised, "Really? What did you do about that?"

She pulled out a letter opener and began expertly juggling it in one hand as if it were a dagger. "Nothing. What did you want me to do?"

"What did Tifa do?"

"She kicked down a door while I was in a meeting with Rufus."

"I don't believe you." Aerith laughed, "Tifa? No, she wouldn't!"

"She did." The inquisitive green eyes held onto her stare, and Aerith's expression was void of all amusement for a second. She was digging for the truth, and she knew Aerith had found it when a beaming smile of pride spread across her cheeks.

"That's my girl."

"I don't know what she wants from me." Lightning had stopped fiddling with the envelope opener, and it now sat abandoned back inside the drawer. She just stared at the items inside blankly, falling into the bad habit of speaking out loud the thoughts that she thinks to herself. She didn't expect an answer, but a part of her also wondered if Aerith might have a little insight.

"Well," Aerith began after a moment of carefully weighing her own words, "I think she wants everything, but will settle for anything."

"That's not clear enough."

"She wants to be in a relationship ship with you, and before you go and say that there's already a relationship there, you know that's not what I mean. She's in love with you, and so that means she wants a special kind of relationship."

Lightning scoffed, "Obviously."

"Yes, but you're thick. Here, let me give you a tip. Just… stop worrying and let Tifa take the lead. She's changed a lot… and she can be trusted. I don't think that you need to worry about it."

"I'm not." The pink haired woman shifted, "Frankly, Tifa's the least of my concerns right now. It won't be long until Meteor makes contact. A few days at best."

"And we have a few days too…" Aerith began counting on her fingers, "complete the construction of the Sister Ray, fully convince everyone that this is necessary, train Cloud, figure out Sephiroth's plan, figure out what the Planet wants, figure out when Holy is coming, the WEAPONS… am I missing anything? Oh, and to make sure we all come out of this _alive_." Aerith added with a roll of her eyes, "I think that one was the most obvious."

Ignoring the Cetra's jab, Lightning forged onwards, "The Sister Ray won't be completed in time, but I'm hoping to have it at a point where it can fire off shots. Might not be at its best and most efficient, but it's better than nothing. Training Cloud is the only other thing I have control over. Everything else is… well, we'll have to wait and see."

"I guess we can't be fully prepared for everything."

"We can't." Lightning nodded, "It would be impossible to be fully prepared for all possibilities." Nodding her chin at the window, the pink haired woman continued, "We can see Meteor get closer with every passing day. There's already an abundant amount of rumors starting to spread. _Someone_ is going to have to address that issue before it gets out of hand."

"What about you?"

"The last thing you want me in charge of is P.R." Lightning snorted, "That leaves Barret or Raines."

"What about letting Rufus address the public?"

Lightning was momentarily shocked that Aerith had even thought to suggest such a ludicrous thing, and then promptly made her stance known, "That's a shitty idea."

"They'll listen to him."

"Yeah, so the hated ex-president of SHINRA corp. infamous for its maltreatment to nearly ninety-nine point nine nine percent of the population here in Edge should be the harbinger of world destruction." Lightning rolled her head back with a groan, "They'll definitely love him for it."

"And you say that you shouldn't be in charge of P.R." Aerith teased, "But seriously. People will listen to him because of who he was. We're breaking the news to _everyone_. Not just civilians. Soldiers, fighters, and all those that we need to… _incite_ to take action – to _fight_. Who better to do that than the name who's been at the center of nearly all conflicts for more than half a century? He's not going to ask people to fight _for_ him. He's going to ask people to do _more_ and to _fight more_ than he is: all for the Planet that he took for granted. If Rufus can realize how important this fight is, then so can everyone else. For the fact that Meteor is coming is, technically, SHINRA's fault. If it wasn't for their human experimentations, if they hadn't excavated JENOVA and used those cells in said experiments, then there never would've been a Sephiroth. This is Rufus Shinra owning up to past mistakes, and this is also him showing the people that he is willing to fight for this Planet even if he's not at the helm of power. Once people realize that the situation is bad enough that Rufus Shinra has come out of hiding to fight, then people will realize that there is a serious threat."

"I suppose the giant red space rock that's bigger than the moon, which is getting larger every day by the way, isn't enough for people to realize that there's a serious threat." Lightning retorted, "It doesn't matter who breaks the bad news. Most people probably expect it, and it's only a matter of time before the questions will explode."

"That's why Rufus should do it." Aerith said, "Probably as fast as possible too."

Finally caving in, Lightning nodded, "Even if he can't do what you just said he could… at the very least, I know he's good at challenging and pissing people off."

"Exactly."

"I'll talk to him-"

A knock interrupted their conversation, and both of them heard Elmyra speak up from behind the wooden door, "Dinner is ready."

"Okay. Thanks mom!" Aerith called out, hopping off her bed and to the door.

She opened it to see the older woman outside, her eyes quickly glancing at Lightning before they fell back onto her daughter, "I made spaghetti."

"That's great!" Aerith looked at Lightning in a wordless gesture for her to follow before the brunette shuffled her mother back downstairs and into the kitchen. She loitered by the table, quietly eying the three plates of food prepared while Aerith helped her mother with the last touch-ups to the prepared salad. Lightning kept quiet, speaking only when addressed, but, really, Aerith was the only one talking. For the lack of better words, Elmyra now looked intimidated by her. Lightning idly wondered if a cura would work on a heart attack. Once Aerith and her mother took a seat on one side of the rectangular table, Lightning slipped into the chair that was directly across from the younger brunette.

"So…" Elmrya cleared her throat and braved the silence. She looked at Lightning, "Tell me about yourself."

"Well," Lightning spun her fork around, watching as the noodles wrapped around the stainless steel utensil, "I'm… twenty-three," plus over two thousand years and still counting, but that was just a miniscule detail she could afford to leave out, "a soldier… Or I used to be one. I'm more like… a private investigator, but I still act as counsel to the military."

"What about family?" Elmyra asked, leaning forward as if she had great interest, "Aerith absolutely refuses to tell me anything about you. I'm quite curious."

Curiosity killed the cat. Lightning nodded, and once again she could feel Aerith's stare burning into her face, but never once did she break eye contact with Elmyra. "I have a sister."

"You're awfully young to be doing what you do. What do your parents do?"

"Dead." The word left Lightning's mouth before she could put a filter on it, and in an instant she felt Aerith's foot jab at her shin beneath the table. To say the least, Elmyra looked taken aback, and after taking a cue from Aerith, Lightning attempted to patch things up, "It's no big deal. Cloud and Tifa's parents are dead too." Again, Aerith kicked her and Lightning shifted on her seat and tried again, "My sister's a teacher."

"O- _Oh_!" Elmyra's tight smile and strained voice told volumes about her discomfort, "That's great! I'm sure she's a great teacher! What grade?"

"Elementary." Lightning instantly answered, "Grade school. Teaches a bunch of kids like Marlene and Denzel."

"Marlene and Denzel are so smart! They made me this art project out of clay and-" Mission accomplished. From here on out, Lightning began zoning out and resumed speaking only when spoken to. Aerith seemed all too happy that the pink haired trigger for a heart attack wasn't leading the conversation anymore. It wasn't that she didn't like Elmyra. It was just that Lightning never really spared a thought for people who would ask questions without really thinking about what they're asking about. At the same time, she didn't hold anything that Elmyra had said to her personally. It was normal to worry; natural to be concerned for a love one. If time actually allowed Lightning to grow old, she'd imagine herself to be like Elmyra - minus the green dress and apron, and the frizzy brown hair tied up in a bun, that looked like it was taken directly out of a history book. If she could only grow old… Lightning took her time picking at her food, but even so, she was the first to finish because the other two were all too eager to get caught up in a stream of endless conversations. Hoping for sooner rather than later – Lightning found out that it erred more on the ' _later'_ end of the saying – she found herself standing on the smooth pavement of the sidewalk while Aerith finished with her goodbyes and goodnights. It was of no surprise that she found her attention transfixed on the large crimson ball of space junk hurtling towards them in the distance. Every night, it's crimson luminosity envelopes more and more of the night. The light of the moon was nearly entirely eclipsed, and the stars could no longer be seen. Night should be black, _not_ red.

"Well, shall we?" Her head craned back, looking over her shoulder casually to see Aerith with the box that had been sitting on her desk. It was tucked beneath her left arm, with her right hand secured over the top as if she were afraid the lid might accidentally slide off to reveal the contents inside. "There's… I have a favor."

"Shoot." Lightning said in a beat. It wasn't everyday that Aerith outright asks for a favor, and Lightning actually doubts the brunette has ever asked anyone for something remotely personal. That box, whatever was inside, held something important. _Important_ enough for Elmyra to take it from their old place from the slums as the one thing she had to keep guarded for her missing daughter.

"Midgar. My old church… please."

She said nothing, climbed onto the velocycle and waited for Aerith to mount behind her. The box sat nestled between Lightning's back and Aerith's stomach. The wind whipped against her face as the sped onwards down the highway and straight towards the ruins of Midgar. It wasn't lost to Lightning that Aerith could've asked for this favor from Cloud anytime prior, but instead waited until he wasn't present to do so. She pulls smoothly to a stop in front of the familiar church doors. Aerith dismounts first, holding the box securely in her hands and heads in first without giving Lightning so much as a heads up. The slums was still very much like how she remembered it to be. Leaving her perch on the velocycle, Lightning walked up the first few steps remembering the last time she had been here. It had been back when she was another person, living another life. Thinking back on it now, she never would've thought that her fight against SHINRA – her fight alongside AVALANCHE – was just a prelude to another war, a battle with high stakes, and it pains to her think about how familiar the sensation is to her as she stands on the precipice of war. She's been here far too many times and the nervousness and anxiety just feels muted. Pressing her hand against the heavy doors Aerith had slipped past, Lightning pushed her weight against it and stepped into the old church as well. Hopefully, in lingering behind, she had given Aerith a breadth of privacy.

The flowers were still flourishing. That's the first thing that came to Lightning's mind. Then, she sees Aerith kneeling in the middle of the patch. Lightning approaches, but doesn't step into the circle of flowers growing there. She couldn't explain it well, but it just felt as if it were grounds that she shouldn't tread on. "He fell through the roof." Aerith's voice is crisp and clear, ringing in the silence of the church like bells. "I met him when I was fifteen." She shuffled slightly, drawing her feet against the floors now covered with dust. Slowly easing herself down, Lightning settled on the ground and played with the soft petals. Aerith continues, "He wondered if he was in heaven, and said I was an angel." At that, Lightning snorted and smirked lightly at the dry look Aerith shot her over the shoulder, "I dated him for two years… and he was everything I could ask for. He built me the flower cart, and he was the one that suggested that I should start selling my flowers. It wasn't much of a surprise that it didn't go well… I mean, no one in the slums could afford that extra gil to buy flowers." Still with the box in her hands, the Cetra made her way towards Lightning and sat down beside her, "I remember asking him for a few tiny wishes… and that was the last time I saw him."

Lightning knew who Aerith was talking about, and the brunette knew that too. "He died an honorable death." One wouldn't usually consider being mutilated with countless bullets honorable, but she has seen countless deaths. Perhaps it wasn't enough to put Aerith's pain to rest, however, she hopes that her words as the Goddess of Death would bring her some closure. "For an honorable cause."

"How…" Aerith's hands close around the box and the color drains from her skin. Lightning lifts her eyes to see Aerith's green pools storm, and all the emotions and pain that had been so carefully hidden behind her veil of smiles is revealed. "How," Aerith's voice cracks, "did he die?"

"Gunfire." Reaching forward, she hesitates of a split second and then eases her hand over Aerith's trembling ones. "He was on his way back to you… after reading your letter."

"My-" At first she sounded surprise, but then only a small chuckle followed. "Of course you'd know." Aerith hummed as she playfully nudged Lightning with her elbow. Gently sliding her hand from out beneath Lightning's, Aerith fingered the lid of the box and then slowly lifted it. Inside sat a stack of letters, all neatly organized. "Tseng gave them back to me. Eighty-nine letters… all accounted for."

"Almost." Lightning shook her head, "One more. I… have it." This time, Aerith kept silent and her eyes were pleading for Lightning to continue. "After Zack read it, after… he died. Lumina, she-"

"She picked it up?" Aerith filled in the rest.

"I kept it from you. I'm sorry."

She was soft and warm, and she smelled like flowers. Aerith wordlessly slipped her arm into Lightning's and leaned her head down on her shoulder, "You don't have to apologize."

"I didn't want to… intrude. It was your business but Lumina wouldn't let it go."

"I know." Aerith breathed, closing her eyes to rest, "You're really soft beneath all that steel… and I have Lumina to thank. Where's the last letter now?"

"Luxerion." It used to sit in her desk in Yusnaan, but ever since Aerith made her residence there, she had moved it to Luxerion where it sat in the room The Order kept insisting was hers. There, it's kept secured behind a lock.

"Then… why don't we wait until the battle is over. When we're all alive… and happy." Aerith's free hand smoothed over the top of the letters, " _Then,_ I'll put this – _him_ – to rest."

"I'm surprised you kept them all."

"I didn't." Aerith admitted, "Not everyone in SHINRA is bad. I know that. I sent them hoping that they'd reach him somehow… but Tseng apparently kept them all for me. I'm glad he did."

Releasing a breath she hadn't realized she was holding, Lightning relaxed too, resting her cheek to the crown of Aerith's head, "I wonder what's worse… writing to someone who's missing, or writing to someone who's dying."

Aerith squeezed her arm, "Why do we write?" A pause, "To say things we want to say, but can't otherwise put into words. That's what I think."

"I – the fragment – wrote-"

" _You_ did." Opening her eyes, Aerith stared into Lightning's gaze and grinned, "You are who _you_ are. It's time you accept that _she's_ also you."

Lightning nodded as the words sank and took root. How long could she continue acting as if she was different from the so-called fragment? The fragment is a part of her soul, those memories are now hers just as much as the memories she has before she took the title of the Goddess of Death. "I wrote to Serah when she was dying… hiding, pretending to be Snow. I just wanted her to be happy, but also because… I didn't want her to know that I killed him. I didn't want her to hate me." She was speaking to the thoughts and guilt she carried, the nightmares she relived every night after the Purge. "I lost Serah once before… she died on the journey I sent her on through time. It was my fault and… I don't want to see her die for the third time."

"She won't die."

"You can't say for sure. Sephiroth is dangerous and-"

Aerith interrupted her rant before she could lose herself in it, "Of course I can't say for sure… but you just have to trust her."

"I do trust her." Lightning defended, and perhaps was too quick to retort. Beneath Aerith's eyes, Lightning could feel herself crumple. It was only something Aerith could do to her. Serah was her little sister she's meant to protect at all costs, Tifa was… Tifa was different, but with Aerith things were easier. They shared the same burdens, and they understood each other in ways that no one else could. "I… It's _me_ that I don't trust." These were things she would never imagine saying to Tifa or Serah.

"It would be easier for you, for Serah, and for Tifa if you would just trust yourself."

"I'm not going to risk overestimating myself-"

"That's not what trusting yourself means." Aerith said softly, "It means accepting your strengths and your weaknesses; to know what you're capable of and what you're not, and to accept that. Light, you can't go around saving the world on your own every single time. You can't think that you'll be enough to handle the problems that we're facing now, and the problems in the future. It might be true that you might be enough in reality, but there's always that one in a million chance that maybe… _just_ you isn't going to cut it. Let me tell you now that I can see the needle in the haystack a thousand miles away."

"Yeah, not too hard when there's a huge-ass magnet called Sephiroth."

Rolling her eyes, Aerith let out a loud disapproving sigh, "Like I was saying. It's nice to make silly promises asking for an indeterminate of time in the future, but it's really not up to you at all. You can't go around asking people for the future, just like how people can't go asking you for that. Sometimes, you just have to go fifty percent of the way and wait for someone to go the other fifty and meet you in the middle. You work with what you have, _not_ what you want to have. And whatever you're lacking, you look for someone else who has that."

"I'm the Goddess of Death. I should-"

"Light, you're not almighty." Lightning's mouth clamped shut, and her lips thinned into a line of petulance. Aerith rested her head back onto Lightning's shoulder, "No one is." Her thumb brushed against Lightning's arm, drawing circles absentmindedly, "It's what makes it so hard for us. For some reason, we're supposed to be perfect." Glancing down at Aerith, Lightning catches the humorless smile, "At least, that was how it was like with Tifa and Cloud… until they realized that we're flawed too."

"I think it was more than obvious in my case."

"Perhaps. Even so, it didn't seem to stop them from expecting us to be who we weren't." Aerith commented quietly, as if she was afraid someone would overhear, "I love them with all my heart, but… I can't help but think that… they're looking for something in me that's not there. All they see is the picture perfect me. All that grace and beauty, but…"

"I take it they haven't seen your room then."

"You have something cheeky prepared for everything don't you?" Aerith rolled her eyes, but laughed all the same.

"Just show them your room."

"I could." Aerith said quietly, as if this had been something she had been contemplating for a long time, "I've never let them in before and they've never asked to see it. Really, I'd rather focus on other people than myself. A part of me likes that they'd think so highly of me though. It's flattering."

"It's selfish." Lightning corrected, "They're coming to see that though."

"They want to know about Zack."

"You didn't tell them."

"No. Not much anyways. I try but… then I see them looking at me like they've committed some grave crime. It's not like they've neglected me all this time, and this is mostly my doing anyways. Cloud doesn't ask questions, but I know he's waiting for a sign. Tifa wants to know though. She keeps asking."

"Typical." The pink haired woman nodded at what sounded so much like the fighter. She could blame it on the motherly streak the black haired woman exhibits, and although Lightning is usually criticized for her lack of tact, at least she has a proper concept of personal space.

"It's one of her better qualities." Aerith grins, "I mean, how else could she have gotten through your thick skull?"

"Too bad she couldn't get through your ego."

"M-My ego?" Aerith tilted her head and looked genuinely confused for the first time.

"Pretend to be perfect and let no one in, that way it won't hurt when you lose them. But it will. If Cloud dies, if Tifa dies… it'll hurt. You know that it'll hurt a lot."

"Surprisingly… it didn't hurt when Zack disappeared. I guess… that's what happens when you spend years thinking the worst."

"You still hoped though. Why else would you have written all those letters?"

"No one ever told me he was dead, until one day I felt it in the Lifestream. He's gone, but still… no one told me. As I grew up, I didn't want to hear the Planet whisper to me because it was always about death. If no one actually told me that he was dead… then maybe there's still a chance. I never wanted to be a Cetra."

"You are the last Cetra, just like I'm the Goddess of Death. That's not something we can escape. Just like the fact that Zack is dead."

"Maybe… that was what I was waiting to hear all along." Peeling herself away from Lightning, Aerith pushed herself back up onto her feet and walked into the center of the patch of flowers with the box of letters. She set it down in the middle, encompassed by the beautiful flora that bloomed, "I'll leave it here for now, and I'll wait for you to give me the last one." Putting the lid back on the box, Aerith held her hands together in front of herself in a prayer and turned to genuinely smile at Lightning, "I have twenty-three tiny wishes, but you probably won't remember them all, so I'll put them all together into one… I'd like to spend more time with you; my friends and family."

Standing up, Lightning brushed the dust off of her clothes and turned to leave, "I usually don't take prayers, but I'll see what I can do. Just make sure you pull your fair share of the work."

…

His eyes scoured the pages of his new book, taking in the complicated drawings and formulas printed on the surface. After reading this for an hour, there was one thing Cloud was absolutely sure of. He simply wasn't cut-out to be an overnight engineer. The construction for the Sister Ray simply isn't _enough._ Running his hand through his hair, he dropped the book onto the surface of the nightstand beside his bed and stared blankly at the wall. There was nothing he could do but do the training Lightning wants him to do. Twisting to reach for the lamp, he paused as his memory tickled his mind. If he remembered correctly… Pulling open the drawer, Cloud carefully lifted Aerith's pink ribbon that had been given to him on the day so many years ago. It gave him hope that he'd see Aerith again. Neatly folding it up, he placed it on the surface of his nightstand and then reached for the lamp. He stared at the pink fabric until the light flickered off, casting his room in darkness.

* * *

 **Okay, so here's the chapter focused mostly on the Aerith/Lightning dynamic! Hope you enjoyed! Now for the next chapter, Fang and the rest of the gang are slated to return! It's always fun writing Fang. ;) There's going to be a little politics here and there, but I've got a big Lightning/Tifa moment planned right before we get into all the action!**

 **Thanks for reading!**


	35. Chapter 34

**Disclaimer: I do not own FF7 or FF13.**

* * *

Mornings are always busy. People are always wrapped in their own business, rushing to get to work or school, only to fret how time seem to pass so quickly at moments they wish it would stand still. The opposite was true too, as time always seems to stand still when she'd wish for it go pass quickly. The only thing in this world that would go at its own pace, regardless of the happenings in the world, and without any consideration, is time itself. It's ruthless, and unforgiving. She strode through the base, now animate and busy with activity because time now dictated that this is how day life should be. For her, day and night was the same, and that meant that the night only consisted of wasted hours. Regular humans require sleep to function properly even as they stand on the brink of world destruction. "Lightning!" She looked over her shoulder to see Elena and Tseng catch up to her and match her pace. Countless eyes fell onto them, and she could see the doubt and suspicion brought about because they were Turks and a supposed SHINRA supporter.

"Report." Lightning stated succinctly, exactly what the Turks would expect from her.

"No apparent movements. Continue supervision?"

"No." Shaking her head, she stopped momentarily to look at both Turks in the eyes, "Follow me." They nodded, flanking her sides as she marched straight into the temporary office in the AVALANCHE base they had allotted for Raines' use. It was empty, but that didn't deter Lightning from continuing on in her business. Booting the computer up, she was faced with a familiar lock screen and turned it to Elena, "Get me through." A quick nod, and the blonde woman twisted the screen so that it was facing herself and began hacking into the computer. "I want you two to head to Paddra. Take a GC airship. There's a group of people I'd like you to pick up."

"I'm through."

Nodding her thanks, Lightning looked through the files, pulling out old personnel data and opened the closed folder containing the Special Ops files. "These are the people you're looking for." She shifted so that Tseng and Elena could get a good look as she scrolled through the pictures, "Fang, Vanille, Sazh, you won't recognize Hope but there's a young boy with a striking resemblance to what he looks like here. They'll have others with them, so bring them as well."

"Consider it done." Tseng said, "Is there anything else?"

"They shouldn't be hostile, so it should be fine. Once you find them, give me a call if they're not so inclined to listen to you. If they're not in Paddra, then find them. They listen to me, but knowing Fang, she might go ahead and do as she pleases."

"Noted." The man said, "Would that be all?"

"Yes." That was all she needed to say, and the Turks set off on their new task without protest. She watched them leave past the upper edge of the computer screen, and only once the door firmly closed behind their backs did Lightning turn her focus back down onto the screen. Her finger tapped against the table, eyes narrowing onto the red word typed neatly beside the status tab. 'Deceased.' Reclining back against the seat, Lightning swivelled around to the cabinet behind and yanked it open. It was already filled with paper, and her fingers swiftly sorted through the minutes for all the meetings until she found the proposal for the construction of the Sister Ray. Placing the papers on the desk, she skimmed through the text while simultaneously running the materials through the Guardian Corps database, which also contained information on its R&D division. She was familiar with the computer system, seeing that Hope was the one who had designed it during his time with the Academy, and thankfully there were hardly any modifications made. While her eyes scanned the screen, she took quick glances at her phone as she dialled, "Rufus? Come to Raines' office. I'm there right now." She listened to his response, "I imagine he'll be back soon. It's about the Sister Ray. We'll talk in person." With a quick goodbye, Lightning tossed her phone onto the table and compared her notes to the schematic contained within the proposal. "Where's Hope when I need him…" Navigating through the database, she scrolled through the weapons development and loaded the thick construction blueprints for the Lindblum. She had a few minutes of her own to get her thoughts sorted in her mind, and just in time for Raines. The door to the office opened with a swish, and in walked Raines with Rygdea following close behind him. The two of them were accompanied by Barret.

"We can't wait for the PSICOM." Barret was in the middle of saying until all three men noticed the woman seated at the desk with multiple screens opened before her. "Lightning, what are you doing here?"

"You're not even supposed to be here." Rygdea gritted out, "What do you think you're doing-"

Before he could continue, Raines lifted a hand for his silence. "I take it there's a good reason."

Holding the General's unrelenting stare with one of her own, she waited until the man had rounded the desk to stand behind her. "Barret's right." Lightning finally said, nodding her chin at the AVALANCHE leader who had taken a seat on one of the two couches in front of the desk, "We can't wait for the PSICOM. We're running out of time. The construction isn't going fast enough."

"We're lucky that it has even started." Raines said, resting one hand on the back rest of Lightning's chair, and the other on the desk as he leaned over her shoulder to look at what she was looking into, "It can't be helped that the PSICOM is still refusing to cooperate for us. In order to construct an energy source strong enough, as outlined in the proposal, we need their help."

"Not necessarily." Lightning said right when the door to the office opened again, and Rufus walked in without an ounce of hesitation. As always Reno and Rude were at his side.

"Lightning," The blond ex-president greeted, before he gave curt nods to the fellow leaders gathered in the room, "What about the Sister Ray?"

"How long would it take to rebuild the Sister Ray?" Lightning asked, picking up the proposal as a sign that this was what she was referring to. "Not this way, but with its original design."

"It would certainly be faster than using the new design." Rufus answered immediately. He turned his head slightly, murmured something to Reno, and the red head only nodded before he left the room without another word. "Your new construction plans requires extensive effort wasted on producing a power source that's Planet-safe."

"You're not…" Barret started, looking at Lightning for clarification.

"If we harvest the Planet's energy-"

"No." The AVALANCHE leader stood on his feet and marched straight up to the desk, "Lightning, this is what we were fighting against. So that the Planet won't die-"

"If we don't do this, we'll just see the Planet die in another way." Lightning calmly answered, "With the way we are now, we'll get destroyed before the fight even begins."

"The people won't support this."

"They'll have no choice." The pink haired woman looked over her shoulder and through the window. Even during the day, they can see Meteor approaching.

"Maybe we just have to wait this out." Barret protested, "You said Aerith summoned Holy right? Holy will take care of that, and-"

"You seriously think that Sephiroth would let an opportunity like this pass?" Lightning asked, "Look at how easily he ran Academia to the ground-"

"We're prepared this time." Rygdea interrupted, "We'll be ready for him."

"Try saying that to his face." Lightning scoffed, "You'll be dead before you even finish." No longer addressing Rygdea only, Lightning levelled her gaze on Barret and Raines as well, "Don't underestimate him."

"I'm not planning to." Raines answered her stiffly, picking up the original proposal and flipped through it briefly, "No matter what, all those deaths at Academia _must_ be answered for. He'll pay for the crimes he committed."

"Then?" Lightning urged him onwards.

"I support using the original blueprints for the Sister Ray, and for it to harvest energy from the Planet."

"Raines…" Barret breathed, running a hand through his short hair.

"General, you can't be serious." Rygdea protested.

"I am."

"Good." Rufus immediately spoke up, "I've sent Reno to retrieve the original blue prints. My people will take charge of the construction from now on."

"No you won't." Rygdea said, stalking over to the blond president before he thought better of it and approached Raines and Lightning instead, "General, _please._ We can't use the Planet's energy. This is what AVALANCHE fought against! This is what _we_ fought against!"

" _You_ didn't do anything." Lightning coolly stated, clashing with Rygdea's fiery glare with a chilling look of condescension, "There is no ' _we_ ' in this. Don't forget that you came after the fact, and the people who died fighting with AVALANCHE will have their say soon enough."

"W-What?"

"I've sent the Turks to Pulse to pick up Fang and the others." Lightning said.

"Fang…" Raines whisper reached her ears.

"Speaking of them," Lightning pulled out the personnel files again, "Can you change this? 'Deceased' doesn't fit the bill." Raines stared at her, waiting for her to explain, "I need Hope to access-"

"That traitor-" Rygdea began but Lightning immediately spoke over him.

"Seeing that we've decided on constructing the Sister Ray using the original SHINRA blueprints, I want Hope to see if he can access or modify any of the other weapons or equipment he had developed and was in the middle of developing. If you want our weapons to stand a chance against the WEAPONS, we need his help. You know there's no one else better for this than he is."

"The Academy has changed since his departure." Raines tersely said through a clenched jaw.

"Raines, this isn't the time to hold onto grudges." Lightning breathed, "If you want to be mad at someone, then be mad at me. I was the reason Hope did everything he did. I'm only trying to make this battle easier for us."

His onyx eyes unfocused for a brief second, lost in the past, and the moment Lightning saw Raines close his eyes, she knew she had him. "Fine."

Rygdea attempted to approach, "General-"

"He may be a convicted criminal, but if his help, in any way, would save lives… then that's also my job to make sure that my people are safe."

"You know what?!" Barret huffed, stomping to the table before he slammed his hands down on the surface, "No. You're not going to use the Planet's energy! I'm not agreeing to this!"

"Barret-" Lightning began.

"Shut up and listen to me for once!" He jabbed a finger at Lightning, "I was okay with having SHINRA controlling the weapon because it was using another power source. I don't fucking care about SHINRA, but I'm not going to let you use the Planet's energy."

"The Planet should've been able to recover over these last few years. It should be able to sustain a few shots-"

"That's not what this is about!" Barret yelled, "This is about using the Planet's energy. It's about harming the Planet, and we fought to stop this-"

"You can't always be the good guy, Barret." Lightning said calmly, watching the larger man's expression carefully. Things really have changed in three years; people, places… everything changes but time. The Barret she knew back then probably would've thrown a chair at her, but she was dealing with a different man now. They still had the same values, but the three years, and the responsibility of being the AVALANCHE leader and protector of his people tempered his anger. He's a leader now, and Lightning needed him to know that she understood that he was a leader. "You're right. AVALANCHE fought to protect the Planet… but… things aren't that simple anymore. You have to think outside of the box even if it requires you to do something that you don't want to do. Sometimes, doing the right thing isn't always what's best for the people." Rising from her seat, Lightning moved to stand before the window and pointed at the looming Meteor, "I'll come clean. There's a fifty-fifty chance that Holy might stop Meteor. Or, Holy might wait until I show myself to destroy me. Your Planet – the Lifestream – sees me as a conqueror. It sees me like JENOVA because I have the power to do substantial harm; maybe even destroy your Planet. There's a catch though, and the reason the Lifestream didn't kill me from the get-go is because my death would mean the destruction of Pulse and Cocoon. Etro's Gate will be thrown open, Chaos will flood, and history repeats itself. Our worlds are interlinked, and so the decline of one would mean the decline of the other as well."

"And how do we know this for sure?" Rygdea asked, "What? We're just suppose to take your word because you're the 'Goddess of Death'? There's no proof."

"You're right. There is no proof. I can't show you the proof anyways because of where I am. I can't use my powers here on Gaia because that will draw the WEAPONS. That's what happened in Mideel."

"You're not like JENOVA." Barret scowled, stealing a meaningful look of distrust at Rufus.

"I'm not now. I was born human though, and we all know that means I am equally capable of good or bad. That's why the Lifestream wanted to destroy the human part of me."

"If the Lifestream really wanted to destroy you, then why did it even bother with breaking your soul into fragments then?"

Lightning stared up at Meteor, "You'll have to ask the Lifestream." Barret's question resounded back to Tifa's vision, and brought to the forefront of her mind a piece of information she had brushed off as some misinterpretation. Tifa had said that the Lifestream _saved_ her. Shaking her head to free herself from those thoughts, Lightning turned back to the matter at hand. "Whether the Lifestream wants to destroy me or not, no one can say for sure. Not even Aerith, and she's the Cetra. Better to consider the Lifestream an enemy rather than a friend in this case." Lightning continued, "Meteor and Holy... both are just a part of the problem. We have the WEAPONS to worry about, and then we have Sephiroth to worry about. We already know that the WEAPONS are outside the city, waiting. Most likely because they _know_ that the problem is here."

"And that problem is you?" Raines asked.

"Either me, or Sephiroth. Or both. The Planet should know he's a threat too, but he's somehow hiding his presence or the WEAPONS would've attacked."

"You've been hiding your presence right? How come they know you're here then?" Barret asked.

The reason was Tifa. Lightning released a heavy sigh when she finally allowed herself to acknowledge her slip-up. In showing Tifa Etro's true form the other night, the Lifestream certainly didn't attack, but it most definitely gave her position away. "Most likely followed me from Mideel." Lightning lied.

"Shouldn't we attack the WEAPONS and take them out first then?"

"We don't have the strength to take the WEAPONS down. _That's_ exactly why I need the Sister Ray to be built using its old plans. It'll be strong enough then."

"We have thousands of able-bodied men and women." Rygdea said.

"Did you forget what happened in Mideel?" Lightning rolled her eyes.

"We have airships. We're prepared for war."

"And so you would rather have airships blown from the sky and countless casualties, rather than using the Planet's energy to deal with the Planet's WEAPONS."

"Using the Sister Ray in that capability," Rufus spoke up for the first time, "would draw the WEAPON's attention to the Sister Ray itself. To Midgar."

"Where there won't be any civilians, unlike Edge." Lightning built on his words, but didn't miss the look Rufus gave her. He knew she was setting him up as a sacrifice since it was agreed that he would be the one manning the weapon. Surprisingly, he didn't question her immediately and acted as if nothing there was no issue.

"What about Sephiroth?" Barret asked.

"He's waiting."

"For what?"

"For our fight with the WEAPONS to start first."

"So we'll take the WEAPONS down for him?"

"No, so he can force my hand." Lightning answered, "Academia and Mideel was a test for him. In Academia, he made me make a choice and forced me to prioritize. In Mideel, he showed me that… I have no choice, and that I can't prioritize because he can get to me through others. It didn't matter what I did, because it's impossible for me to save and protect as many people as I want to. If I try, the WEAPONS will attack me and he'll have the perfect opportunity to strike me down."

"It's a war of attrition." Raines sighed, taking the seat on his chair Lightning had previously occupied.

"It was never complicated to begin with. The most frustrating thing is… I knew what Sephiroth is planning, but there was nothing I could do to counter it." she turned to look over the men in the room, "We're running out of time."

"As you said, using the Planet's energy would bring the WEAPONS' attention to the Sister Ray." Raines said, eying Rufus with a slight frown, "Are we now planning on changing who's going to be at the helm of the weapon-"

"Nothing is changing." Rufus spoke up on his own accord, meeting the General with a cool and controlled countenance, "I will still be at the controls for the Sister Ray. AVALANCHE will still have the detonation trigger if the need arises."

"If you fire, the Sister Ray will be the first thing the WEAPONS will destroy." Raines stated, obviously measuring the ex-president, "You will be the first to die."

Silence hung, heavy and tense. Everyone was waiting for Rufus' reply as if they were afraid the noise of a drop of a pin would somehow make the situation at hand explode. Lightning didn't say anything, and she didn't even look at Rufus just as he didn't look at her for a cue. This was his life, and his decision to make now that they'd be painting a large red target on his chest. "Lightning," Rufus began with a deep inhale of breath, "gave me her word. I _trust_ that my life… would be safe in her hands."

His voice never betrayed any hint of hesitation, spoken with true assurance as if there was never even a single ounce of doubt. He spoke it as if it were obvious; just as obvious as how the moon will shine when the sun sets. Inside, Lightning feels as if something has finally fallen into place, like a piece of the puzzle that had never really fit together finally clicked with just a slight turn of the angle. She simply nodded, because she couldn't properly find the right words to respond to a sentiment like that. It may be a lie, or he may be plotting something behind her back, but none of that really mattered. Not yet anyways. "Is that so…" Raines mumbled, and she watched as his tense shoulders relaxed.

"I'm not your enemy." Rufus continued, "And it is about time you stopped treating me like one."

"I'm sure you can forgive us then, for being a bit skeptical." Raines responded snappishly, but the blond man seemed hardly fazed at all.

"Raines, just get to the point." Lightning sighed, massaging her temple to ease the swelling migraine that was constricting around her head, "What more do you want from me? You know I can't give you anything more than what you've already seen, and my word."

"Then I'll have your word." Raines said, sharing a look with Barret, "Barret and I stand to lose much more. The lives of all the men and women who may die in this fight are on our shoulders. On our good word, they will march into battle. We've seen what happened in Academia and Mideel, and we know that you are trying your best to stop that from repeating itself here in Edge. I want you to protect the people, _not_ what you have to do, but to save as many lives as possible. I don't care what you have to do to accomplish that, but you will never hold one life more important than another. If given the choice to save thousands over one, then you will save the thousands no matter who that one person is."

"So you're saying… that I should've let Sephiroth slaughter you in Academia, and went to stop Bahumut instead."

"Precisely."

She didn't everything in her power not to roll her eyes, and suppressed the simmering frustration bubbling in her chest. Lightning's lips pursed into a fine line, as if her body itself was telling her not to agree. "Fine." Lightning bit out, forcefully choking the word out.

"I have your word?"

Her teeth grinded, "Yes."

Raines nodded, "Then you have my full support." Raines moved from his desk, motioning for Rygdea to follow, "I'll start the negotiations with PSICOM and see if I can ease this process." The door to his office opened and just as he was about to leave, Lightning called out to him.

"The Turks borrowed one of your ships."

The General looked at Lightning, then to Rufus, and merely shrugged, "Then so be it." The door then closed and left Lightning to deal with Barret.

"I want to talk to you," Barret said to Lightning, and sent a telling look to Rufus, "alone."

"Very well." The blond, however, left Lightning with a few words before his departure with Rude in tow, "There are only so many promises you can make, and _keep_."

Everyone left one after the other until only Lightning and Barret were left. The large man lounged back on the couch, making himself comfortable. With all the formality from before foregone, Lightning found herself easing up as well. She and Barret had certainly gotten off on the wrong foot at the beginning, but there was something about him that just told her that it was alright to be casual. "Fuck my life." She raised an eyebrow, and looked over to his grin, "I bet fifty gil that that's what you're thinking." She couldn't help but chuckle. Still, Lightning dug through her pockets and pulled out her wallet. He barked out a laugh when she threw it at him, "Well," he pulled out a few gil and pocketed it, "it's all mine now."

"Whatever." Lightning grunted, and glared at the computer screen, trying to ignore the way Barret was making a study of her.

"Lightnin'," she looked up at him, and he sighed deeply, "just like Cloud and Tifa, I want you to know that I'm on your side. It's just I have obligations now."

"I know."

"I understand where you're coming from too." Barret heaved. It was strange for her sitting there, and to have such a conversation that wasn't marked with angry yelling, or profanity of their past fights back in Midgar. Over the years, Barret has changed a lot, and the man was much more controlled and wiser. She figured that years in the political lime light would force change even if the man himself didn't want it. "If using the Planet's energy to power the Sister Ray is something that you think is necessary… and if the world is going to end whether we use it or not… then why not?" He shrugged as if he finally accepted that there was nothing that could be done, "In a way, I guess we're suddenly not so different from SHINRA then."

"That's where you're wrong." Lightning stated, "We're using the Planet's energy for entirely different reasons. We're doing so to fight and to _survive_. SHINRA used it for power and control. _You're_ not the same."

A large grin suddenly spread across his face, and all the sudden Lightning feels as if she's staring at the Barret she's known from the past. "Y'know," he scratched the back of his neck, "I thought Gods can't do no wrong, like, aren't they all righteous and shit like that? Look at you," Barret tossed his head back and laughed, "you ain't no God. That's for sure."

"Apparently Raines has a different idea." Lightning grunted.

"Eh, what the hell. Fuck it." Pushing himself up, "Better go talk to Rufus to see what's up in his business."

"I'll go with you-" Lightning began but the man lifted a hand to stop her and shook his head.

"I've got it. Gotta deal with him sooner or later." Barret sighed, moving towards the door, "I'm gonna use your fifty gil to buy myself a large coffee before that shit goes down though."

When he leaves, Lightning is left alone in the silence of the empty room once more. She stares at the desk, a beat passes, and she leaves as well. She storms down the hallway, attention narrowed to only that which falls directly in her line of sight. There's a headache pounding in her head again, accompanied by an uncomfortable rush of adrenalin that fueled the already cautionary high levels of stress sparking through every single one of her frayed nerve endings. Too much was happening in too little time, and her mouth runs off and spouts off words and promises that's contradictory to what she's told others, and to what she believes in herself. Compromising has never been as much of a pain in the ass as it is now. She has to do what's right now, but she has to do what's necessary. She has to save everyone, or as many people as she can, but she has to step back and make necessary sacrifices. With every day that passes, it feels as if the situation is spiralling out of control. Whipping around the corner at top speed, and while not breaking out into a jog or sprint, she was still walking fast enough for people to part before her in order to let her through. She needed to move to clear her thoughts, yet despite her need for space, it felt as if the world wasn't content to let her have even a second to breathe. "Lightning!" Abruptly stopping in her tracks, she turned around to Rygdea's familiar voice calling out to her. He was down the hallway, jogging to catch up to her. "There's an emergency." He huffed as he reclaimed his breath, "In Academia. Raines told me to find you."

She feels the imaginary iron ball and chain clasp around her ankles to add to the weight of the world she carries on her shoulders. It was just one thing after another. Despite that feeling though, Lightning immediately responds, "Where's Raines?"

The brunet nodded and began briskly striding down the hallway he came, all the while filling her in with the details, "Satellites have picked up an foreign object heading towards Academia at high speeds. Doesn't seem to be a missile, or technological in nature. It won't be long until it's in Academia airspace, and as things stand now, we don't have the manpower ready to deal with another threat so suddenly." Rygdea said, "It might be a WEAPON, or maybe another monster that attacked last time."

"There's no reason for Sephiroth to summon again and attack Academia. Nothing to be gained." Lightning murmured more so to herself, but Rygdea must've thought that she was talking to him.

"We're helping you. I think that's plenty of reason-"

"Sephiroth doesn't work like that." Lightning shook her head, but before he could ask her to elaborate, they had already arrived in the makeshift control room where Raines was. Several computers were set up row after row, the screens set up now to monitor the situation in Academia. The General himself stood at the front of the room, face twisted into a look of absolute concentration and only seemed to ease slightly upon seeing Lightning. "Rygdea filled me in." Lightning said, giving Raines the opportunity only to nod, "How much longer until it hits Academia airspace?"

"Ten minutes." Raines answered gravely.

"Is there a visual?"

"I requested a satellite visual, but we've already received other reports that it resembles the beast that had attacked Academia."

Lightning's brow furrowed and glanced up at the screen showing the trajectory of the projectile, "Where did the first report come in?"

"Where?" Raines repeated, and looked to the men and women in front of the computers.

"Shortly after passing the Oerba airspace, Sir." The soldier sitting in one of the computers closest to them answered.

"Oerba." Lightning murmured, "Get me a visual as fast as possible… I want you to hold your fire."

"If it's a possible threat-"

" _If_. It might not be-"

"I won't have the situation in Academia repeat itself-"

The pink haired woman entirely ignored the man and looked back to the soldier that had reported to them, "Is it possible that this projectile originated from Paddra?"

"Looking at it's path, it's possible…"

"Five minutes until it reaches Academia airspace." Another soldier reported.

"It's picking up speed. Prepare to attack." Raines ordered and the soldiers rushed to relay the instructions to their counterparts in Academia. "On my count."

"Visual is in!"

Lightning quickly ran to the soldier who had reported in, and came face-to-face with a heavily pixilated picture. "Five," Raines began to count, glaring at the blinking marker on another computer screen, "four, three," Lightning bit her lip, internally willing for the picture to clear faster, "two," it cleared and Lightning would've hissed if she wasn't too busy yelling at the same time Raines finished the countdown, "one!"

"Hold your fire!"

"Missiles launched." The soldier sitting beside Raines reported just as the General whipped around to Lightning.

"Damn it!" Lightning slammed her hand on the table, "Get me a video NOW!"

"You heard her!" Raines yelled, running over to where Lightning was to see a very familiar Bahumut pictured on the screen with small humanoid figures crowded on top. The video feed quickly arrived now that the Bahumut was close enough, and Lightning held her breath as she watched the Bahumut swerve and soar through the sky to dodge the barrage of missiles. They exploded, lighting up the sky in a quick succession of swirling flames. Magic began appearing on screen, blue ice streaking across the sky to form a shield to defend against the blows. The shattered pieces of ice melted as they fell from the sky to fall against the surface of the ground as harmless water. In hindsight, Lightning realized how silly she must've been to be worried at all. She trusted her life to Fang and the others so many times in the past, and she found it embarrassing that she'd think that the missiles Raines had pre-emptively sent at them would be enough to take them down. "Do not attack them." Raines released a deep breath, "They're not enemies. Patch us through to them as soon as you can." Standing up straight, Lightning rolled her shoulders before running a hand through her hair.

She stood there, still and quiet, and no one tried for her attention. It almost felt like eternity, or just one _damn_ long minute that was over before she even knew it. "We're…" One of the soldiers spoke up, but her voice was shaky and hesitant to break the tension radiating in the air, "we're through."

Fang's obnoxious voice was heard first before Lightning could see her face on the screen, and surprisingly, Raines was the first person the Oerban talked to, "What the hell Raines!? What kinda greeting was that!? Or is that just another way to tell us to fuck off!? You know what? Why don't you fuck off for sending those fucking missiles at us you fucker!" To say the least, Raines looked shocked but Lightning couldn't tell if it was because of Fang's barrage of profanity she had just launched at him, of if he was having difficulty comprehending that they were all staring at the very animated, and most definitely alive, Fang yelling at him. "Oh, hey Light." Fang added as if she was just an after thought.

Seeing that Raines has yet to find his voice, Lightning spoke up with a warning, "Fang, why didn't you stay in Paddra?"

"Fucking Paddra." Fang muttered, "Why don't you spend a two days with Doom and Gloom and let's see how you do."

She had a point, but Lightning still rolled her eyes because she felt that it was her responsibility to do so, "Who else is with you?"

"In case you missed all that ice suddenly poppin' up in mid-air, Snow is with me."

"Hey Sis!" She could hear Snow's voice in the background, and Lightning suddenly felt the urge to punch him again.

"So is Serah." Fang shrugged.

Now, Lightning was truly surprised, " _Serah_ went with you?"

"I said ' _Serah'_ didn't I?" Fang retorted, mocking the same tone Lightning had used, and then turned to face someone off screen, "Get over here Pinky." The camera shook a little, obvious from Fang's rough handling of the device and soon enough a very timid looking Serah was unveiled on screen. "Pinky, here's Sunshine. Sunshine, here's Pinky." Fang snorted, "Have at it."

"Serah-" Lightning began, completely forgetting about everyone else in the room alongside her.

"Sis, I know." Serah immediately talked over Lightning, "We should've stayed in Paddra and listened to what the Yeuls said, but we didn't know how long we were going to stay there. You know Yeul likes talking in riddles that no one really understands and Caius, the only person who understands it, also speaks in riddles that no one really understands. Noel tried, but I don't think what he translated was really right, and well, we didn't know how long we were going to stay there. I said that already didn't I? Anyways, we didn't get any word from you, and we could see Meteor, and we were beginning to worry-"

"Serah-"

"-so Fang said that we should go to Academia because she 'knows people' there so we went there, but then they started firing missiles at us for no reason, but then we saw all of this destruction here and it's really horrible, and now I think that we did something really stupid, but we were just worried-"

"Okay, that's enough." Fang's voice interrupted and the camera shakily turned back to show the spear-wielder. "Damn it Sunshine, you don't have to take it out on your sister."

"I didn't even-"

"So care to fill us in? What the hell happened here?"

Clamping her eyes shut, Lightning swallowed her frustration and decided to just let things go… for now. She'll talk to them later, when they didn't have an audience. "Sephiroth attacked Academia, and summed Bahumut to destroy the place."

" _Shiiiiiit_." Fang mumbled quietly, drawing out the word. She almost looked guilty, "Well, that's explains things…"

"Right, and you just flew in on another Bahumut."

Like a snap of the finger, Fang just nodded and had the expression of a faux saint, "I see. Well, all's done and forgiven. Y'know about the missiles. No hard feelings."

Moving on in the conversation like a trooper, Lightning got down to business. Someone needed to keep up with Fang's pace, "Where is everyone?"

"Your little puppy, Hope, _insisted_ that everyone else should stay in Paddra so that's where they are." Fang chuckled, " _Sit_. Good puppy."

"Fang, be serious."

"I am serious." Fang retorted, "It just looks like you're at a damn funeral on my end of this chat. We're here now, and we're gonna kick some ass. So get to it. What do you need us to do?"

"I've sent a transport to Paddra earlier this morning to pick you all up."

"What? You want us to fly back then?"

"It's fine. I'll tell them to come to Academia to pick you three up as well."

"Great! Now that's settled. I guess we'll see you soon then. Bye."

"Wait-" The line was cut, and it took a full two seconds for Lightning to realize that her mouth had been hanging open before she snapped her jaw shut. She glared at the black screen and hoped that Fang could feel an ominous shiver down her spine. Turning to acknowledge the rest of the Guardian Corps soldier standing with her, Lightning cleared her throat, "Problem solved." She left the room without another word, but even before she could take more than five steps away, the door opened behind her and hurried footsteps caught up. Raines' hand grabbed her elbow and forcefully turned her around to face him.

His expression was marked with disbelief, but the glint of a newfound weariness found itself a home in his eyes as he stared at Lightning. "She's… Fang's alive."

"She is. So is Vanille, Sazh, and Dajh. Hope is also with them, but not as how you remember him."

"They're all alive." His hand slowly slipped, falling limply down to his side. "You… really are the Goddess of Death?"

His question sounded like a statement, or maybe it was the other way around and his statement sounded like a question. It didn't matter though, because her answer remained the same and just as sassy, "I'm actually the Goddess of Death and Reincarnation, but most people like to leave out the last part to save breath." Crossing her arms, she eyed the door behind him as it opened again to reveal Rygdea, "People don't die because of me, but they're reborn because of me."

"Serah… Serah's dead. She's always been dead… Fang and the others… they were all reborn?"

"Yes, and no." Thinking that it was the best to leave it at that, Lightning spun on her heels and left. Her fingers glided over the numbers on her phone, making a quick call to Tseng in order to fill him in on the change of plans. Like always, the Turks just accepted her demands. She wandered through the hallways again, running a list of people she needed to see in her mind until she caught sight of Tifa and Cloud walking into base. Her thoughts went to Aerith the quickest, contemplating if she should go find the Cetra and wake her up if she was still sleeping. Usually, the brunette would be up and around by now since it was nearly noon already, but yesterday night ought to have been emotionally taxing. Instead, Lightning approached Tifa and Cloud.

Tifa's smile came easier than usual, and it felt lighter than usual. Although Lightning wasn't an expert on matters of the heart, it was clear that the tension between the two was now gone and in its place was an air of easiness. "Tough morning?" Cloud asked, and Lightning just smirked that he'd know just by looking at her.

…

It was a good day, or so Tifa had thought before she saw Lightning. She loved Lightning to the point where Tifa felt the need to be constantly in contact with her although she had tried her best to keep her self control. However, in between the hard stoic and unrelenting lines of Lightning's usual expression of cold apathy, Tifa could see the exhaustion that Cloud had so easily referred to. Finding herself standing outside the ever-changing perimeter of Cloud's and Lightning's training area on the empty tarmac, Tifa critically watched the pink haired woman's movements. To the untrained eye, Lightning's attacks looked just as unforgiving as ever, but to Tifa they looked slower. Her slashes were less refined, the swift twist of the blade lacked the precision that Lightning always held on the pedestal, and Tifa just had a gut feeling that Lightning's attention wasn't entirely there. It worried her immensely, and Tifa almost crumpled against the desire to just hold Lightning and offer any comfort she could. Something was wrong; something was _horribly_ wrong. She couldn't do that now though, not yet. Cloud was still here, and she knew Lightning never wants to show any weaknesses, even to those who knew her better than that. To Lightning, perhaps Cloud was someone she didn't want to appear any less than determined. At the same time, it was Lightning's drive that kept Cloud light on his feet and he looked up to her. They were like siblings; a brother that Lightning never had, and a sister that Cloud never had. Tifa reckoned that this should be a good thing, and it would've been much easier to accept and support this bond if it wasn't for the fact that she also recognizes that this will also push Lightning and Cloud past limits that shouldn't be surpassed. The pink haired woman can't fail in front of Cloud, just as Cloud can't let himself fail in front of Lightning, and in the end the two of them might just run each other to the ground. "Hey." Tifa snapped from her thoughts, twisting around to look at who had so suddenly intruded in on her thoughts. She stiffened, despite telling herself not to, when she saw Rygdea there. She hadn't talked to him properly since she had turned his affections away. Much to her shame, he immediately noticed her flash of wariness and forced a laugh as if he thought it would put her to ease, "I come in peace." He said lightly, in that same teasing tone he had always spoken to her in the past, and raised his hand to punctuate across some point of surrender.

"Sorry, I just… I was expecting Aerith."

"It's okay." He said, shuffling on his feet as she stood beside the fighter. Both looked back to the training, mostly because Tifa couldn't find it in herself to actually look at him. "Y'know… I still want to be friends."

Tifa ducked her head down as if it would magically make her disappear, "Right… friends."

"So… Lightning huh? I guess I can't really call her Sergeant Farron anymore." He grinned, "I always had a feeling that she was… special to you. The way you used to talk about her was… it was different. Thinking back on it, it should've been obvious. I mean, all the signs were there." Glancing over to Rygdea, Tifa bit her lip seeing the way his grin died and in it's place came a small little disappointed smirk, "I just didn't think that you were in love with her."

Taking a deep breath, Tifa gathered herself and turned to face him seriously. Tifa responded surely, "I am… I just never thought that I needed to make it clear to you."

"Maybe a little heads-up would've been nice-"

"Rygdea, truthfully, I don't know you that well. What was between us wasn't something that said to me that I needed to make my past relationships clear to you."

"Okay, okay." He sucked in a deep breath and took a step away from Tifa, "My bad. Fuck me." The man gave her a weak smile, "Well, I guess…" when it was obvious his horrible joke missed its mark entirely, he, at the very least, looked embarrassed, "that's the last thing you want to do to me."

"I'd appreciate it if you stopped making those kind of jokes." Tifa said firmly.

"Sorry… I'm sorry."

"Look," she threw him the life line he so desperately needed, "we can still be friends, and I'd like to think that we still are."

"Yeah… well… this conversation isn't going as well as I had imagined it too." He scratched the back of his head and pointed back behind him, "Can I… start over?" Rolling her eyes, Tifa graced him with a smile and nodded. "Great! Uh… can you turn the other way?" Was he serious? Tifa did do as told, but only done so in slight disbelief. She turned back to watch Lightning and Cloud train. "Hey." Rygdea began again, walking to stand beside Tifa with an extra jump in his step. "How's the weather?"

"Uhm…" Tifa furrowed her brow at the wide cunning grin he had, "… good?" Was he seriously starting a conversation with her about the weather? The sun was certainly bright enough, the sky clear if she ignored Meteor looming about.

"Really? Cause all I see are Cloud and Lightning." The woman's mouth hung open. A second passed. Two seconds went by, and when the third came Tifa still hadn't recovered. "Come on, that joke was pretty good." Rygdea laughed, "Gotta give me that one."

"Wow." Tifa finally mustered after the few agonizing seconds it took for the joke to settle before she burst out laughing. Was it _really_ that funny? No. But at the same time, it was because the joke was so bad that it was hilarious. Tears welled in her eyes and her gut twisted painfully. She couldn't remember the last time she had a good laugh like this about something so ridiculous and carefree. They were promptly interrupted when Cloud suddenly careened into them. "C-Cloud, are you okay?" Tifa stammered, still recovering from her laughing fit.

"Fine." Cloud grunted, brushing off the dust that was now staining his clothes.

Furious azure blue eyes were the next thing Tifa saw, and it wasn't Cloud's. Lightning was a few steps away from them glowering like a menace. Jealous Lightning was an amusing Lightning. Sharing a conspiring look with Rygdea, Tifa purposefully strutted up to Lightning, "Hey, how's the weather?" She didn't know it was possible, but it was, and Lightning's frown deepened even more. "Humor me."

"Other than the one hundred percent chance of Meteor," Lightning quipped sarcastically, "what's not to like?"

Rygdea spoke out from behind, "Well, that certainly takes the punch out of the punchline. She just… stole your thunder! Y'know, cause she's _Lightning_?"

"Please?" Tifa pouted, grasping Lightning's hands in her own, regardless of the blade that's held in one of them, "Just say it's good. So how's the weather?"

Lightning's cautionary tone just made it even more funny, "Good…"

"Really? Cause all I see are Cloud and Lightning!" Tifa beamed triumphantly and leaned into Lightning to support herself as she began laughing again.

"You've got to be kidding me." Cloud mumbled behind them.

"That's the whole point." Rygdea said, "It's a joke. It's supposed to _'kid'_ you. Get it?"

Even as she laughed though, Tifa was keenly aware of Lightning's arm that had snaked around her waist to support her laughing form and she took the opportunity that had arose to pull even closer. The need for contact returned full force, encouraging her to brush her fingers against the Goddess' bicep to hold her close. She could only hide so much under the guise of trying to contain her laughter, and if she wasn't flushed before, she definitely was now. Due to the training, Lightning's breathing was faster, her skin hot and sheened with a fine layer of perspiration. Everything was done in a brief second, but for Tifa it felt much longer. Her own heart began to pound, and her hairs stood on its end. "Tifa-" Lightning's voice represented the epitome of tired disbelief and boredom, but her words were so effortlessly silenced when Tifa pressed closer and lightly blew against the shell of her ear. Lightning's body tensed considerably, her voice caught in her throat, and the Goddess even managed to stagger away from her. The cold air crashed in to fill the void between their bodies, and all contact was lost, but Tifa didn't look away from Lightning's wide-eyed stare. She smirked slyly, purposefully dragging her stare down to Lightning's lips and found herself following thick swallow outlined in the firm column of her neck. Forcing herself away from Lightning, Tifa allowed her usual smile to grace her features before speaking to the two men who were in their own conversation, "Why don't we go find Aerith and get some food? I'm sure you two can use a break before training again."

"I have other things I have to do." Lightning declined, but Tifa had caught the slight rasp in her voice before she expertly cleared it.

"Are we going to resume training?" Cloud asked, but the pinkette shook her head.

"I doubt it. I need to check in on Barret and Rufus," Tifa's jaw instinctively clenched at the mention of the blond man, but kept silent on the matter as Lightning continued, "and there's a meeting with the PSICOM scheduled later."

"I'll train on my own then."

All Lightning did then was nod before she walked off. Tifa made no qualms about hiding her stare as she watched Lightning retreat. The moment Lightning paused in her steps, glancing back over her shoulder at Tifa inconspicuously, the fighter chuckled to herself.

* * *

 **Okay, one more chapter down! This one, more or less, sets the stage for the final battle. Take note of Lightning's mood though, because it might come as a surprise how dark the beginning of the next chapter is (safe to say that Lightning is in a very bad mood). Of course, Tifa will be there to help and thus... the big Tifa/Lightning moment!**

 **Exams are coming up, and so I won't be posting for the next two or three weeks. I'm thinking of leaving you, my dear readers, on a high note by posting the next chapter sometime later this week. Thanks for reading!**


	36. Chapter 35

**Disclaimer: I do not own FF7 or FF13.**

* * *

It was fleeting, like a dream, but like glass it shatters into a million pieces. The tinkling sound resounds, echoes hauntingly in an endless abyss. She sees the darkness seep through, bleeding from the edges of the broken reality. The luminous crimson glow dwells, hangs so low that it feels as if she could reach out and grasp it in her palm. Meteor approaches, Holy lingers on the cusp, and she sits at a frustrating standstill while the world moves forward and leaves her behind. The astringent confrontation of the military powers sounds as muffled gargles that told her nothing other than wasted time. Closing her eyes, it was dark the shadows that dance across the back of her eyelids. Lightning wishes she could be anywhere else but here, listening to the regression of mankind and society spout from such an infuriating existence. Something inside her snaps as she listens to Yaag Rosche refute everything and remain utterly antagonistic to what she was trying to achieve. People may have different beliefs as to what justice is, but she had thought that the concept of peace would be universal. Lightning smirked wryly at her own naiveté, and noted her own failure as the Goddess of Death. After all those years she had fought trying to achieve a semblance of peace, all those years she spent as a shell of herself in order to play the keeper of Etro's Gate, and after all those lifetimes she suffered because the Lifestream saw fit to decide that she was unworthy – that she was a danger – just because she tried to save her own world, Lightning feels herself finally break. The broken pieces sink like glass shards, with the edges so sharp that it cuts deep.

* * *

 _She stands at the top of the debris and looks over the destruction of Academia's heart. Dust wafts into the air as large gray and silty streams of clouds to sit above her head ominously. The sirens in the distance wails, but its too far, and soon another sort of wailing fills her ears. It's the cry of the dead; the horrible sobbing, pained screaming, and the ever so pitiful pule speaking to her about the mutilated bodies trapped beneath the cold hard cement. It grows furious, hissing and shrieking like a chained manic beast thrashing and twisting against its restraints. The Chaos is powerful when pain and suffering is great, but as the so-called Ruler of Chaos she is the one that enforces obedience and control. But the souls of the dead won't be silenced with the promise of reincarnation. Some speak in reverence, others as a plead, and then there were those who would sneer her title._

 _"Goddess of Death."_

 _"Goddess of Death."_

 _"Goddess of Death."_

 _No matter the advancement in science or technology, no matter the ramblings of those claiming to have experienced death and then returned to the living; death is, and would always be, humankind's greatest journey into the unknown. Death brought upon a greater understanding of the world; enlightenment in the knowledge of what happens after death. Though their tones were different, they were all asking her the same thing._

 _"Why?"_

 _"Why?"_

 _"Why?"_

 _It was instinct to want to live. Rarely will she encounter souls who are satisfied with death. There will always be something that souls can't bear to part with, and that regret is what keeps them yearning for the life, or a part of it, they had previously known. The souls flocking to her now had much more to live for; children, men, and women whom were forcefully torn from their loved ones. Some ask for the impossible, some ask for salvation, and some ask for vengeance._

 _"Revive me."_

 _"Save me."_

 _"Fight for me."_

 _In the end though, she can only give them reincarnation even though that's not what they're asking for. She can't return them to a life that they had lost, she can't ease their suffering and take away the pain with a snap of her fingers, and she can't fight without consequences to herself. The souls ask her the same thing._ _She can hear their voices; their accusations surrounding her in a barrage of hate._

 _"Why?"_

 _"Why?"_

 _"Why?"_

 _All she can do is give them a promise that, given time, she'll fulfill their requests even though she knows it's impossible. Even though the souls should know that it's impossible as well, most of them settle because they still hold receipt of the Goddess' words. What grows though, and storms, is the quiet dissent that's brewing._

* * *

In that moment all Lightning could do was ask herself 'why?' as the reasons for why she had fought and fought, but to no end, never brought her any restitution. She had defeated Barthandelus and saved Cocoon, and the thanks that they received came in the form of eternal imprisonment and sacrifice of her two friends while she had been spirited away to play Guardian to a foolish Goddess who knew too much mercy and pity. Lightning had devoted herself to protect that Goddess, but in the end Serah's life was forfeited. Then she picked up the handle of being God's lackey, only to learn the world he envisioned had no place for lost loved ones. She saved her world and her people at the cost of having her own soul ripped to shreds when she hadn't even the chance to prove her good or evil. Now, she sits prisoner to her own people that she had given up everything to save rain judgement down on her. All she could do was ask herself 'why' over and over again, and suddenly the world doesn't seem like its worth saving.

* * *

 _"Light…" The first voice she hears is Hope's, and he's standing down on the platform before her throne. She tries to ignore it at first: the breath of worship that now poisons his tone. As Etro she couldn't feel it, but as Lightning, the voice he speaks to her with acts like an iron ball and chain. It clasps and locks around her ankle before she could stop it._

 _The people in Nova Chrysalia looks to her as if she is the sun, the moon, and the stars._

 _Serah, Snow, Noel, Fang, Vanille, Sazh, and Dajh haven't aged a single day since she became Goddess. Every time she sees Dajh, she laments the fact that he never had the opportunity to grown old and so the only thing she can do for him is to keep his mind forever a child's. It's cruel that those people important to her would be forced to fight so long, and she can see the damage permanently etched into their eyes. That's another iron ball and chain, and more continue to lock around her ankles. The metal digs and scrapes at her skin until it's bloody and grotesque._

 _Despite that though, she's too selfish to let them go._

 _Without them, and in the realm where Goddesses don't walk amongst mankind, "The Goddess of Death?" Lightning thinks that there's always a new record in how many times she can hear her title spoken with such doubt, disbelief, and judgement. Promises are made left, right, and center, and she still attempts to walk onwards. It's enough to make her question her own sanity, but when others do it; it makes it even harder to act as a martyr on their behalf. They all think she's crazy, and maybe… she is._

* * *

Sephiroth's suddenly not so much of a madman anymore, but more of a man who had just grown too bitter. Destruction and war came so much easier than peace. It would always be easier to hate and discriminate, to see life through the narrow-minded lens of one's own mind rather than to learn and understand others. Why try when there will always be those who would rather watch the world burn and find perverse enjoyment in it? Lightning admitted regretfully that Sephiroth wasn't the only madman in the world, and even if she manages to survive this war, the future will always bring more chaos and discord. It was purely human nature. Maybe the world just wasn't worth it. The moment she realized the direction she was going down, Lightning quickly banished herself from her mind. She opened her eyes and ears again, and turned away from the sight of Meteor past the large glass windows that seems to have a strange mesmerizing effect on her. "This is not up for discussion!" Yaag's voice boomed, "Raines, have you lost your mind!?"

"Meteor is approaching-" Raines began, but couldn't even get a word in as the irate PSICOM Colonel continued on his rant.

"Under no circumstances will I allow the Sister Ray to be rebuilt, and _never_ will I even entertain the idea that it will be built using the Planet's energy!"

"Can you not see Meteor?! This is ridiculous! Imagine the extent of damage should it collide with the Planet!?"

"And how would rebuilding the Sister Ray solve that problem?! You said that the Cetra had already summoned Holy-"

"We can't say for sure that Holy will choose to deal with Meteor-"

"And this is where trusting _her_ ," Yaag spat, clearly referring to Lightning, "gets you. Goddess of Death? What sick joke is this? Do you seriously that that _she's_ a Goddess of Death? A God?"

"Yaag-"

"If she really is a Goddess, then why hasn't she stopped it already? If she is God, why doesn't she have the power to stop it? Isn't it God's place to protect us? Why do we have to fight a war that we don't even know is coming? A war against the Lifestream and Planet? Can't anyone here realize how ridiculous all this is?! Now you want to put SHINRA at the trigger, rebuild the weapon that one threatened our people and nation for him, all because this supposed Goddess who can't fight her own superstitious battles said so?"

"Meteor is a _fact_ that you're ignoring!"

"I'm am not ignoring it." Yaag rebutted, "I have my best team of scientists and engineers devising the best weapon to deal with that problem. At least I'm doing something rather than sitting here wasting time hoping that a Cetra had somehow, hopefully, _talked_ to the Planet and begged some invisible force, which we don't know if it even exists, to come and save us!"

"So your best plan is sending a missile at it to blow it from the space?!"

"And your plan is sitting here helping SHINRA rebuild a weapon that can be used to threaten _us._ "

She moved, her boots barely scuffing the surface of the ground, and her steps were soundless. Yet all attention fell onto her. Raines looked at her as if he wanted her to say something to persuade him that Yaag wasn't right, while Yaag looked completely assured of himself and stared at her with open disgust. Her lips remained sealed because Lightning didn't trust herself to say anything.

* * *

 _She can't see the end, but she's tired. Her shoulders are stiff, the knots coil to forever hold her taut and straight. She defies fate, but in the end she's just a tangled puppet._

 _"Then I won't have to care anymore because its hard to care."_

 _"Wouldn't it be great if I'm fucking perfect, that I'm some invincible superhero that saves every shitty life in every shitty corner of the planet?"_

 _"I'm not going to sit back and let that thing destroy Mideel-"_

 _She can see the accusations in everyone's eyes. They're all staring at her as if everything is her fault, as if she had the power to stop this and they think she's not doing enough when she's sacrificed everything._

 _"You could've saved them! You could have saved everyone!"_

 _"You did this!"_

 _"Then wouldn't it be better if you just... stayed away?"_

 _She can see the sick smirk spread on Sephiroth's lips, the slit eyes narrowing knowingly. His cold, deep voice resonates in a way that makes her flinch._

 _"Who can you save?"_

 _"I want them to see for themselves how far you will fall…"_

 _"I shall purge them all; release you from your burdens."_

 _He's haunting. He sees all of this and he knows that she would see this eventually as well._

* * *

In the heavy silence, Lightning just left the room. She passed through the hallways with a cold grace, never deemed it necessary to acknowledge anyone. In her mind, she could only keep repeating to herself that she was the Goddess of Death and Reincarnation. It was well in her control to let the world go to ruin, and she had the power to destroy the world at her disposal. The Lifestream feared her. The Planet feared her. That was why it sought to control her; to cripple her until she was nothing but a mindless tool. Yet here she was, preparing to make sacrifices for the world that isn't worth the trouble. She is an immortal, and the lives of all these humans around her are like nothing but dust she could brush from the center of her palm. She has no obligations to them, and the more she thought about it, the more she realized that there was nothing holding her to the promises she made other than her own morals. Clearly though, no matter if she's just or good, she _still_ doesn't get to have her peace. Why bother fighting for it then?

Retreating into her dark room, Lightning once again finds herself by the window staring at the setting sun. Another day gone, and hardly any progress made. Humans needed to sleep, and so Lightning knew that more time would be wasted while she spent every passing second feeling as if she's locked in a cage. It felt more and more like she was waiting for execution; when everything she's fought for would be all for naught. The sun set, leaving the crimson night in its wake, yet Lightning never moved a muscle from where she stood in front of the window, lost in her own solitude. It wasn't until a soft click rang hollowly in the empty room, and a dim amber glow bled in to light the darkness. Drawn to the source of the light, Lightning turned to see Tifa standing by her bedside table lamp. She hadn't even heard Tifa enter, and so she had no idea how long the black haired beauty had even been in the room. "I brought you dinner." Tifa said quietly, lifting the plastic bag in her hand up to show, "We tried calling you but you never answered." Patting herself down, Lightning found her phone in the pocket of her jacket and turned the screen on. Seven missed calls. Without her permission, Tifa climbed onto the bed before she dug out a foam take-out box, "It's from the restaurant a few blocks down. It's good, but… certainly not as good as what I can make."

Rather than thanking her, the first words that left Lightning's mouth were, "What are you doing here?"

Tifa continued unpacking the food, but answered, "Do I need a reason to be here?"

"I don't want to eat."

The fighter's hands paused, and Lightning swore she could see disappointment pass through Tifa's face, "I'm not going to force you to do anything you don't want to do." Tifa said, obviously referring to more than just the food. There was _that_ which was between them. _That_ , which Lightning so desperately wanted explained to her; especially now when the control she finds security in slips through her fingers like sand. Lightning watches as Tifa packs up the food again and slides off the bed to place it on the empty desk. "Sit." The pink haired woman frowned at the direct order, noting the look Tifa sent over her shoulder. "Sit down." Numbly, her body moved to obey before her mind registered it and she sat down on the edge of the bed. "We ate with Aerith, and… I got the feeling that she's happier." Tifa said, allowing her voice to gently fall in and carry in the silence, "You did that didn't you?"

"I didn't do anything."

Tifa smiled despite Lightning's words, rounding the bed so that she could stand in front of her. "Denzel and Marlene still can't stop talking about you."

"They'll grow and move on."

"Cloud respects you." Tifa breathed, "And I… you know how I feel about you… but…" she knelt before her, resting her hands on her knees, "You're suffering and…"

"I'm not." Lightning answered almost robotically, "Don't worry." Truthfully, she expected Tifa to question her again. She didn't. Without another word, Tifa just stood up and Lightning closed her eyes to wait for the fighter to leave. Once again, she didn't. Hands slipped over her shoulders, not to weigh her down, but to hold her, and soon they wrapped around her. Tifa pulled her close, resting Lightning's forehead against her abdomen while she tenderly ran her fingers through her hair. Just like that, Lightning just sat there and closed her eyes. Neither said anything. It was steady, feeling every breath the fighter took, and slowly, Lightning matched her own breathing. Her body hadn't tensed at all, and had all too easily leaned into the embrace. Her mind no longer put up with any protests, and just shut down. One by one, Lightning felt her walls crumble. It left her much too raw, and merely just existing felt too much like a feat. She wonders how many times she could break before it gets to her, when she would just throw in the towel and toss her hands up, but it settles heavily that she's finally reached that point. Her breathing becomes ragged, and chokes up her throat harshly at times. The strings of tension snaps and her body reels, shakes, and trembles. Her hands finds Tifa's waist and clutches onto her like a lifeline. "I…" Lightning's voice cracks, "I- I _can't_." Tifa holds her even closer, hiding her away against her body. She could bear it, it was something she can do, but everything was screaming at her and telling her that she can't, and she wanted so much to just give in.

"Light…" Tifa's whisper was broken, and it shuddered Lightning to her core, leaving her ice cold. The fighter pulled away, and Lightning physically felt her frozen arms drop from Tifa's waist to her hips in attempts to keep her close. "Light, look at me." Her head felt heavy and it hung, the muscles in her neck loose. There wasn't an ounce of strength left. She was tired. Too tired. Tifa's warmth spread like wildfire, and her skin tingled at every touch. Lightning's eyes fluttered shut when she felt Tifa's hand slide to hold her jaw. "Look at me." She tilted her head up, and before she could do as Tifa said, Lightning felt soft lips brush against her own. She wanted nothing more than to stop time in that moment. When she finally willed herself to open her eyes again, she saw tears trickling down Tifa's cheek as if she were crying on Lightning's behalf. "Don't do this to yourself. Light, listen to me. I-" The sharp ring of her phone pierced through her, and the dawning re-realization that she would never escape this resounded emptily inside. She is immortal, doomed to live on only to watch mistakes and history repeat itself over and over again. Doomed to always loose those she cherished, and doomed to be forever alone. Suddenly, the intended fate the Lifestream had meant for her looks like an act of mercy because that was the only way she could die without Etro dying with her. A sudden swell of anger inflates, growing and growing, and she feels it invade her chest and cloud her head until it feels like it's going to explode. One wrong move and the anger will turn into bitterness and hate, just like Sephiroth. It would be so much easier to watch the world burn; to _finally_ see _justice_. She storms from her seat, uncaring, and doesn't even spare Tifa a glance or how she had to stumble away to avoid colliding into her. Yanking out her phone, she grips it so tightly that she could hear the metal cracking and snarled at Raines' name glowing on the hateful screen. "Give me the phone." Tifa said, and Lightning whips around viciously. The black haired woman doesn't budge, doesn't flinch, and steadily holds her hand out. The remnants of the tears are still wet on her cheeks, but there's a burning fire of determination lighting the ruby brown eyes, "Light, give me the phone."

She couldn't imagine how she looked, maybe like a madwoman hell-bent with rage, but seeing Tifa's tensed posture and the hard expression was like a slap to the face. The anger empties like the ocean waves pulling from the shore, and leaves her bereft of any feeling. Her arm drops useless to her side, and the phone tumbles from her hand to the ground. A wounded breath escapes her shakily, and Lightning steps away from Tifa. In her mind, all she can think about is how she had went 'there'. She had gone down the path Caius and Bhunivelze went, and she was a heartbeat away from seeing the world through Sephiroth's eyes. Lightning stands there thoroughly gutted. Tifa's quick, ducking down to pick up the phone before she leaves the room entirely. Her body moves on its own accord, acting and reacting purely on instinct and habit from old memories better left buried. She staggers into the bathroom, her hands bracing against the cold countertop after she turned on the tap. The water swirled and swirled, falling down the drain like it was simply always meant to be. A small voice; that of a young girl's timidly asks in her mind if Tifa's coming back.

Her answer comes, "Light." She looks up at the mirror, hearing Tifa's voice and she sees the reflection of the fighter standing by the door frame.

Running her hands under the water, she scooped it and splashed it over her face. "What did he want?" Lightning asked, her voice reverting back to her usual cool demeanor.

"He…" Tifa bit her lip, her eyes flickering to watch how Lightning had turned the tap off, "wants you to meet with the PSICOM tomorrow morning."

Wiping her hands and face on a clean towel, Lightning strode back into her room, "I won't."

"Light-"

"We don't need the PSICOM." Lightning briskly stated, spotting the phone Tifa had left on the desk and made her way to retrieve it, but Tifa was faster. She stole it away from Lightning's reach and held it like an unpinned grenade. "If the PSICOM thinks that they can get in _my_ way, then I'll make sure that they'll regret it." Now it was her turn to hold her hand out for the phone, and to her surprise, the fighter gave it to her without protest. Turning her back to the other woman, Lightning hovered her finger over the call-back button. It's like she can see the bright young blue eyes peeking out from the silvery pink hair peer up from beside her, and a small child's hand tugs the cotton hem of her shirt. The young girl speaks through her, voicing what Lightning wants to know, but doesn't dare to ask, "Are you… scared of me?"

"No."

Claire hums even though Lightning's voice feels as though it is stuck in her throat. The young girl drops her hand and moves towards Tifa, the azure blue eyes curious, "Will… they be?"

The moment Tifa took to consider that question felt spending an eternity grasping onto a rope that has long been worn down to a single thread threatening to snap. "Yes." It saves her from the fall. The young Claire beams, showing her pearly whites and when Lightning blinks, the girl is no longer there. Her finger turns the screen off instead, and she places the phone back onto the desk. If Serah could see her now, what would she think? Would she tuck her chin down and look away ashamed? She had been prepared; Lightning knew with great clarity that she was prepared to raze the PSICOM to the ground if they had dared lift even a single weapon against them in protest, and she would've done it without remorse. The anger, stress, and frustration had blinded her; whispering and seducing her to give in to the bitter resentment. Taking a deep breath, Lightning composes herself and builds up her walls with the crumbs of what's left behind from before.

"I'm fine." She says for the sake of hearing herself say it because Tifa knew better than to believe her, "It's late. You should leave."

"And you should eat." Tifa murmured, busying herself with the take-out food. Lightning glances at it and sees a burger with fries, "It's cold now, but I can go heat it up-" Her voice is laden with weariness and worry, and hearing that tone coming from Tifa prickles like a thousand needles.

"I think I'll survive." The fighter turns, this time to protest how she's not eating her regular meals, but Lightning leans in and steals a fry. "At best, I'll get away with it. At worst, diarrhea." Tifa looks at her, muted in shock before the tension flows away. The easy smiles return, but Lightning's not foolish enough to think that Tifa would let whatever just happened go ignored.

"Right, you can't even get sick."

Lightning shook her head and shrugged at the same time, "One of the benefits of being a Goddess."

"So you won't get sick no matter what I feed you?" Tifa raised an eyebrow in challenge, and Lightning rose to it.

"And what do you plan on feeding me?"

The fighter turned to face her fully, resting her hip against the edge of the table, "Old leftovers?"

"So I'm your dishwasher and garbage removal now?"

"Twenty gil an hour, and I'm up for negotiating the benefits."

"Benefits?" Lightning dryly repeated. Everything changed in the next second though, when Tifa leant even closer. Her face scrunched up, and Lightning could see it in her eyes that the fighter was psyching herself up for something. Her cheeks rapidly turned pink and then red, which then only returned to normal when it looked as if Tifa found her comfort zone. Wherever that was. A new determination gleamed in her eyes for the first few seconds, only to give way for a darker and intense stare.

"Real benefits…" Tifa said, her voice dipping until it had a raspy suggestive lilt to it, "Want me to show you?" She could see Tifa's fingers tremble anxiously as they reached her and trailed up across her collarbone. Alarm bells erupted in her head, and every touch the fighter gave left a blazing trail of fire behind. Her heart thrashed in the cavity of her chest, yet it brought about such a different sensation from before. Love had never been a game for her, nor had it ever been a serious matter at all. There had never been a time for it, and even if she did have the time, Lightning wasn't one to pursue it. Why bother? It was simply one of those things that she wouldn't know what to do with, even if it were dropped right into her lap. However, Lightning finds herself in the midst of that right now and everything about herself leapt at the sudden anticipation prickling her skin. She felt the fighter's hand trace her jaw, the exact same action from before, but so incredibly different. "Light…" Her breath was hot against her ear, and Lightning couldn't fight a hitch in breath the moment she felt Tifa's lips nip her earlobe. As if another set of cords holding her body down suddenly snapped, Lightning's hands grabbed Tifa's shoulder and roughly put the distance between them again. Even she, herself, was shocked by the force of how she had reacted. "S-Sorry-" Tifa scrambled to say, her face burning red out of embarrassment and shame, "What am I saying? It's not about the benefits- I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable- I shouldn't of – not when you were just-" Tifa rushed to make herself scarce but Lightning's hand quickly found her wrist this time.

She didn't let go. She didn't even loosen her grip. Not for a second. There had always been the light touches, the meaningful smiles, and the lingering stares. It left her throat dry and her heart twisting painfully, leading her to find out that this is what yearning felt like. "Don't go…" Her words escaped in a breathless exhalation, "Stay." Despite how her legs felt detached, or how uncomfortable her body felt shivering beneath the onslaught of unsettled nerves, Lightning stood tall and proud beneath the fighter's guilty, but curious gaze. "It's about us." _Us_. The simple two lettered word tasted strange.

The advances Tifa made on her tonight weren't like the ones in Oerba when the black haired woman was consumed in grief and sadness, and they weren't driven by the hunger to feel alive at a time where everything felt so dead. Tifa had been self-destructive, and that's why Lightning had turned her away. Ironically, Lightning had just now been standing on the edge, teetering back and forth, and Tifa had watched her. _Just_ … watched her, rather than doing everything in her power to make her fall one way or the other. Sensing her turmoil, Tifa offered her a smile that meant the world and eased her palm against her cheek, "Do what _you_ want. Whatever feels right…" Standing here now though, and looking into Tifa's eyes that were just so clear with adoration, she's struck speechless. As Tifa's words filled the air between them, Lightning was drawn to the source and found herself holding her breath as she watched Tifa's lips mold the words. "If… this isn't what you want. If you don't want ' _us_ ' then just tell me. As long as you don't lead me on-"

Without another thought, Lightning lent in and pressed her lips against Tifa's and everything became clear. This. _This_. This felt right. This felt like the epiphany she had when she realized that she had been leading Hope down a path of destruction and knew that she needed to make amends. This felt like the time she made the decision to fight the Fal'cies and protect Cocoon no matter what. She felt this when she decided that she would stand guard to Etro's throne, and she felt like this when she decided to turn against Bhunivelze. It was true that there was an obligation to herself and to others that underlies all that she had done, but it didn't change the fact that it was also simply felt like the right thing to do even if it wasn't what she truly wanted. Yet this felt so different at the same time. For _this_ was done not out of an obligation to others, but in kissing Tifa in this moment, Lightning did it for herself. Tifa's lips were soft against her own, but when Tifa tried to pull away, something growled impatiently inside Lightning.

Her arms captured the fighter firmly against her. The desire to be close, to finally _feel,_ possessed her. Everything she had done in the past was something she did because of the choices put in front of her, and choosing between death and life weren't really choices to begin with. _This_ was a choice Tifa was giving her though: to live, or to _live_ , and Lightning _god_ - _honestly_ wanted to _live_. She wanted to feel _alive_ ; to have a chance to be more than she is. Not to be Etro, not to be Lightning, but to be Claire Farron. How long has it been since Claire Farron died? The young, _foolish_ girl who thought she could throw away who she was to become someone she wasn't. How long has it been that Lightning had lived behind a mask, and how did Tifa single-handedly tear it all away? How had she revived the shrivelled corpse of Claire Farron whom had long rotted away inside the cold barren emptiness within? Her hand found Tifa's face, holding her close to deepen the kiss. Her body burned with every contact of their tongues, and an unfamiliar rush thoroughly shook her body in a storm. Tifa gasped into the kiss, and that was what broke to the spell Lightning found herself victim to. Her breathing was heavy against her moist lips. "Light…" Tifa began, swallowing thickly as she searched Lightning's eyes with dilated pupils, "Are you... sure?"

Damn the world. Damn Etro. Damn Sephiroth and this damn war. All she cared about was Tifa. Every touch set her skin on fire, every kiss made her feel as if she was rising from the ashes anew. This may be her downfall, or the pivitol moment in which she finds a new purpose, and it's scary because Lightning knew that Tifa had control over her in a way that no one else does. Serah was her sister, her _only_ family remaining, but Tifa was different. Tifa; the stranger. Tifa; the traitor. Tifa; the savior. Tifa was – _is_ – her sanctuary; a place where Lightning could be free. She didn't have to be Lightning in front of Tifa. It was so easy just to _be_ whoever she wanted, to be who Tifa loves. "Yes." Lightning answered unwaveringly, threading her hand behind to rest against the nape of her neck to pull her close, " _Yes_."

Her lips found Tifa's again, each kiss more passionate than the one before. Then they were lost, swept up in the desire to finally put a tangible form to what they felt for each other. Hands fumbled with and worked on peeling away their layers of clothing while they staggered back towards the bed. Eventually, the back of Lightning's knees hit the edge and Tifa perpetuates her fall by pushing her down. Wasting no time, Tifa climbed over her – knees resting beside Lightning's hips – and proceeded to pull off her shirt. She didn't say anything, but Lightning could see it in Tifa's eyes. Her ruby brown eyes were burning with lust, but she waited. All it took was a quick nod, and Tifa reached behind her back to unclip and dispose of her bra as well to leave herself bare in front of Lightning. Her eyes raked over Tifa's form, unhidden and revealed beneath the dim light of the lamp while Tifa familiarized her hands against her toned stomach. Her fingers traced the hard lines of her muscles, lowering to make quick work of Lightning's jeans. She rose with hunger, sitting up with Tifa straddling her and pulled her flush against herself. The closer she was to Tifa, and the more she could feel Tifa's naked skin slide against her own, the more she hurt. It felt as if thorned vines were constricting steadily in her chest until she couldn't breathe anymore, and Lightning bled.

Never could she have imagined that she'd find someone who would mean this much to her in this way, someone she god-honestly wanted to spend the rest of her life with. The harrowing thoughts of destruction and vengeful retribution against the Planet that had been funneling through her mind like a vortex was silenced. Being with Tifa destroyed that mentality because it dared her to hope. Tifa's heat was hot against her belly, seeping past the thin fabric of her underwear, and her thighs were clenched firmly around Lightning's waist. Her hands had long found purchase in Lightning's hair, tugging her head back demandingly as Tifa kissed her with vigor. Tifa pulled her tongue from Lightning's to catch her breath, but the pink haired woman didn't relent. Heady with desire, Lightning dropped to leave molten kisses down Tifa's neck and chest, while her hands ran down the smooth arc of her back only to push Tifa closer to her.

"Light!" Tifa cried before her voice was reduced to needy moans and whimpers. Fingernails dug into the scalp of her head to hold her there, and hips began to cant in search for Lightning to satisfy the ache in the center. Everything she did was to pleasure. She did it to treasure. Her mouth freed the body that was given to her to worship and Lightning sought out Tifa's lips again. She fell back onto the bed again just so she could buck her hips, throwing Tifa onto her back. She could feel Tifa's nails scrape against her skin as she kissed down her body, stopping at her navel to dip her tongue in while her hands found the band of her underwear. Lightning painstakingly pulled the last remaining piece of clothing off, and made her path back up the flushed body to see Tifa's eyes twisted shut.

Tifa didn't need to ask, and Lightning refused to have the other woman plead or beg for completion. Tifa let out a drawn out cry as her hand slithered to the touch between parted thighs. "Tifa…" her whisper drew the fighter's attention, and even though her eyes were closed to deal with the torrents of sensations Lightning elicited with every tender stroke. She watched her expression carefully, all the while leaving soft kisses to her temple and jaw. Only until she felt that she found the right moment, did she allow her fingers to enter. Tifa let out a sharp cry, and Lightning continued pleasuring with steady and constant assurance. Finding completion in her hands, Tifa fell back onto the bed, drained and exhausted. She watched in idle fascination, eyes tracing how the light of the lamp danced in the reflection of the small beads of sweat shimmering over Tifa's nude body. Bare of any clothes, no covers, so nothing was hidden away, Lightning took the moment to appreciate the touch of her skin. Her fingers ghosted over her hipbone and wandered, feathering up her waist until she reached the curve of her breast, and it was teasing enough to stir Tifa out of the aftershocks.

The amount of contentment and joy brimming in Tifa's eyes was enough to steal her strength. Her body was rendered weak beneath Tifa's tender hands as they wound around Lightning's neck to pull her down. "I want to make you feel good too." She didn't think about anything; nothing about Nova Chrysalia, nothing about her past, and nothing about the future and the war that it would bring. Tifa's sensual whisper caressed the shell of her ear before her lips found the sensitive spot at the junction if Lightning's jaw and neck. Her hands clenched the sheets, and before she knew it, Lightning was on her back. A guttural moan escaped her lips when Tifa began rocking their bodies flush against one another's. Her mind blanked, and that was what made Lightning tear herself away from the lascivious thoughts.

The peace never lasts, and Lightning only has her rational mind to thank for that. Her doubts would never be fully silenced, her vulnerabilities would never be fully erased, but now that she was _with_ Tifa… it felt as if her greatest fears were even more pronounced. Lightning's hands gripped Tifa's hips forcefully, stopping all movements. Yet she didn't push her away. The heat and friction that was between them wasn't something she wanted to part with. "Stop." Her voice was hoarse, quivering as she reigned in her control again.

She did do as told, but it felt as if Tifa had a much harder time suppressing the desire coursing through their veins. Her hands were in deadlock, fingers digging into her skin and as if to retaliate, Tifa bit down hard on her shoulder. Lightning hissed from the burst of pain, and was forced to fight with the sudden contrast of animalistic lust and apologetic love when she felt Tifa's tongue glide across the broken skin. "Afraid that…" Tifa's voice was just as throaty, "you might pass out because of me?"

It was unnerving how accurate Tifa's tease was. Lightning hoped that it was just a joke. "Is that what you think?"

"Either that or you're a sadist. Or a masochist. I can't tell." Their bodies fit so easily together, and it felt like the most natural thing for Tifa to snuggle, but Lightning would deny her that as well. Lightning eased herself away, peeling Tifa's unwilling arms off, and recovered her clothes that were scattered on the ground. The night was still young and dark, and sunrise wouldn't come for several hours to mark the beginning of another day filled with anxiety about the inevitable war. Clad in her undergarments, Lightning could already feel a migraine crawling across her temple at a mere thought of what she would have to face in the coming day. As an immortal, as the Goddess of Death, and as she stands on the precipice of war, Lightning couldn't – _shouldn't_ – have allowed herself to do something as stupid as falling in love. Yet she did. All this time, she could feel Tifa's gaze on her and when she finally turned to face her temptation, Lightning nearly gave up again. Her long silky black hair that Lightning had the pleasure of running her hands through earlier slipped over her shoulder, the ends dancing across her lower back as Tifa sat up on the bed completely naked. Her expression open and vulnerable. It made Lightning hate herself for making Tifa look vulnerable again. "I'm not going to let you write everything between us off as a one night stand."

"No." Lightning shook her head, "Of course not. That's not what I meant."

"Then what is it?" She gathered some of her self-control to take a seat on the edge of the bed closest to Tifa. Like a lock, the pinkette's jaw stiffened and her mind stormed. She contemplated the weight of the words she wanted to say, wondered if she truly understood the meaning to them, and considered Tifa's request. The one thing that Lightning believed as law was that one _shouldn't_ look into the future as if either sadness or happiness was a given. Life was a mixture of both. It was as simple as that. For Tifa to ask her to confess only after she had secured a future was too severely optimistic for someone like herself. As much as Tifa made her think that she could go back to being just Claire Farron, she knew that the person she was now is already too tainted as _both_ Lightning and Etro as well. She could never choose to have only one or the other, and it was all about compromise. Now it was Tifa's turn to compromise because Lightning knew deep down that it was impossible for her to promise the perfect future that Tifa envisioned.

The words left her like a breath of air, soft and quiet, "I love you." Her mouth parted slightly, and the beginnings of a slight frown began to show on Tifa's expression. Lightning did nothing to amend it though. She didn't do anything wrong, and acted accordingly to her principals. A mortal like Tifa could look to the future and see change and progress until death. An immortal like Lightning will only see the stillness that would be her forever. Besides, the future was a concept of time that never arrives and if Tifa understood that, then she must also have realized that she had consequently asked Lightning to never say those three little words. "At the very least… you know how I feel if I never get the chance to-"

A single finger pressed to her lips held her at bay. "I know that already." Tifa breathed, "Light, I _know_ and you made that clear to me tonight. Words… aren't the only way to tell someone how you feel. I understand." Under no circumstances would Lightning promise Tifa a future, especially since life always seemed so fickle. As if Tifa could read her mind, the fighter gently molded her palm to Lightning's cheek, "Maybe… there is no happily ever after. Not for us… and maybe we're just… too different. I love you too." She leaned in and brushed their lips together, "I'm going to hold onto you for as long as I can."

She finally smiled for Tifa to see. "I'm not letting you go either…" Lightning murmured, pressing a kiss to the corner of Tifa's lips, "…at least, not if I can help it."

"So…" Tifa trailed while her hand slithered upwards, fingers working their way into what little clothing Lightning had just put on, "that doesn't explain why we had to stop." Her tone took on a certain dirty playfulness.

"You know."

" _I_ know?" Tifa repeated, raising an eyebrow before she giggled, "Are you serious?"

"Losing consciousness and sleeping are the same thing. Besides," Lightning merely shook her head, "you should get some proper sleep."

"Proper?" Tifa giggled, "So I was getting some improper sleep just now?"

"You know what I mean."

"Or maybe you're running away under the pretense that you're letting me get some _proper_ sleep. There's always some fine print with you… like a disclaimer, or something like that."

"It pays to be careful."

"Saying that you're careful is a nice way of putting it." Tifa quipped.

"Maybe it is." Lightning admitted, "It's late anyways. Try to get some sleep." She glanced at the clock, "It's three in the morning."

"I'm not tired." Tifa grinned, "Might as well get an early head-start then!"

"And what do you want to do at three in the morning?"

A few seconds passed as Lightning watched on to see a soft pink blush barely kept at bay dust over Tifa's cheekbones. "How about…" Tifa hovered over her, hooking her hair behind her ear before she walked two fingers up Lightning's stomach, "we can start with a morning shower. Just because I can't pleasure you… doesn't mean you can't pleasure me. Care to join?"

If anything, Lightning hoped her expression had masked how her heart skipped a beat at the suggestion. "Aren't you bold? Or is this just _sex_ now?"

Just like that, the magic was undone and Tifa's face flushed beet red while it scrambled to compose itself to form a mixture of indignation, embarrassment, arousal, and just overall poutiness. "I-I- well, I'd never!" Scrambling onto her feet, the fighter swiftly hid herself in the washroom while laughter tumbled from Lightning's lips to fill the room. It was such a light-hearted feeling, and hearing her own laughter made her realize that she had forgotten how it sounded like.

"It's just a three letter word, Tifa." Lightning called out to her, over the sound of the gushing water now coming from the shower. It was entirely lost on her as to why her temptress needed to pep talk herself before making any insinuations, and blush and stutter like a shy teenager at the mention of the word 'sex,' especially after what they had just done on the very bed Lightning was still sitting on. Rising, Lightning rolled her shoulders and heard the bones and tendons snap and crack. Meteor hung even closer past the window, and she stood there marveling at how things could change so quickly at times. She looked at the place where she had stood before Tifa came tumbling into her night, and shook her head self-deprecatingly. Tifa didn't bother locking, or even closing the bathroom door, so Lightning slipped in. The black haired beauty was already inside, her head raised to the face the shower head while hot water and steam caressed over her flawless body.

Stripping herself down, Lightning stepped into the shower just as Tifa turned to face her with a sly sensual smirk. Tifa returned her earlier questions as a sinful tease, "Aren't you bold? Or is this just sex now?"

"Well," Lightning purposefully drew out the long 'L' sound, adding a more dangerous purr to her words, "I'd never..." She cornered Tifa against one of the walls, and she looked as if she was enjoying herself far too much. The hot water pounded against their skin, cascading in long trails while the mist wrapped around them. Tifa greedily drank up the sight, hunger brewing dangerously in those covetous ruby brown eyes. She leant in, purposefully leaving just a hair's width between them to give the insatiable breadth to be so close, yet not close enough. For what it was worth, it didn't last for long and that was the whole point.

* * *

 **There you have it folks! Lightning/Tifa all the way! Finally! Right? ;)**


	37. Chapter 36

**Disclaimer: I do not own FF7 or FF13.**

* * *

It was a bright reddish orange in the sky rather that it's usual blue – all thanks to Meteor – and she'd hear the occasional squalor of the birds over the buzz of the morning rush-hour. If it were any other day, she'd be amongst that group rushing to get to work or to get the kids to school, and only rarely would she ever have the breaks to just relax. The café patio she's sitting in was nice and clean, and unsurprisingly quite empty. There was a long line up now, but it had been nonexistent when she had Lightning had arrived there right at opening. That was about an hour ago, and Lightning's hot tea that she's been sipping sporadically surely has gone cold, and the ice coffee that sat in front of Tifa was now warm. With her head propped up in one hand, her other idly spun the stainless steel spoon to add the clinks of glass to the cacophony of all the other sounds. Tifa did her best to stifle a yawn, but ultimately resulted in a weird twist of her face that gave her away nonetheless. Catching Lightning's frown, Tifa sighed, "I know, I know. I heard you the first time."

"Then I'll say it again just so you can _hear_ it _again_." Lightning retorted.

Tifa brushed her off with a lazy wave of her hand, "I'm still young. I'll survive." Leaning forward, Tifa plucked the two packets of sugar that Lightning had foregone in favor of her plain tea, tore the paper pockets open and dunked the contents inside.

"How much sugar do you need?" Lightning's voice interrupted once again, tone thick with disbelief, "That's _four_ packets-"

"Whose fault is it that I got no sleep?" Tifa pouted, and took one big swig of the drink to rub it in. Too sweet. Too, _too_ , sweet. Forcing herself to swallow it, Tifa gagged and stuck her tongue out, "Yuck."

"Actually," Lightning leaned back on the chair and somehow made it look like a throne, "It's your fault. I told you to sleep."

As if it were the most natural thing in the world to do, Tifa stretched over the table and stole Lightning's tea for herself. Just as she suspected, it was now cold, but at least it wasn't her slosh of sugar saturated water. "Light," Tifa began sagely, as if she had to explain the most obvious thing to the other woman, "don't lie. Who, in their right mind, would choose boring sleep over fun sexy times in the shower with you?" The moment those words dropped from Tifa's lips, she froze in shock of herself. "I can't believe I just said that." Tifa murmured, glancing guiltily up at Lightning who had the most appalled expression on her face. "That might've been the sugar. Or the sleep deprivation. Maybe both." Thankfully, Lightning offered her nothing but a stiff nod. She seriously doubted she would've had an intelligent response prepared to battle Lightning's sass. Sleep deprivation; that was her go-to excuse from now on. Lightning was half way out of her seat before Tifa noticed and attempted to catch her wrist but missed. Instead, her hand fell pathetically back down to her side, "Where are you going?"

"I'm going to get you another coffee." Lightning stated, nodding meaningfully to the cup of ruined coffee and then down to her poor display of hand-eye coordination, "You look like you need it."

"It's fine." Again, Tifa attempted for Lightining's wrist and this time successfully snagged her. Like a fisherman, she reeled Lightning in while her other hand reached around the table to pull the pinkette's chair beside her own, "Sit." She did as told, albeit with a bit of weariness. "Promise I won't bite…" Lightning raised a challenging eyebrow that told Tifa she knew better, as if the small welt on her shoulder hidden beneath her jacket was anything to go by, and thus left the fighter little choice other than to concede, "… this time. I just want to talk."

" _Talk_." Lightning repeated in a way that made it seem like she was trying to give the definition of the word just by saying it. "In your current state?"

" _Yes_ , in my current state." Tifa rolled her eyes and offered a sleepy grin as Lightning settled. Slipping her hand over Lightning's thigh, she most definitely felt the other tense. "A little P.D.A. won't kill you, and I'm serious about wanting to talk. Nothing more." Her lip slipped beneath her teeth while she pensively tried to gauge Lightning's state of mind, "Raines-" At that mention, Lightning's expression changed completely and took a rather stern turn, "He scheduled a meeting with the PSICOM for this morning. Are you… going to meet with them or…" She left her question open-ended and her expression as neutral as possible. The last thing she wanted to do was to pressure Lightning into doing something she didn't want to do. In truth, Tifa didn't have much of an opinion from the PSICOM now – except for the fact that they suddenly don't seem all that threatening without Jihl Nabaat leading them. The blonde Colonel was one terrifying sociopath because she was scary in a completely sane and manipulative way. In this situation though, whatever the PSICOM could offer wasn't nearly reliable enough to make a difference in the grander scheme. She had seen firsthand what the WEAPONS had done to Academia and Mideel, and no matter how many ships or troops the PSICOM could offer, it wouldn't be enough because the trade-off simply wasn't worth it. Their help certainly didn't amount to the increase of possible casualties. It's now much of an accepted fact that numbers won't win them this war. The only problem the PSICOM poses is their protest against the reconstruction of the Sister Ray.

Clearly, she was alluding to last night, and Tifa didn't want to see Lightning so unhinged. Granted, it wasn't that Lightning had completely lost herself but the fact that Lightning even entertained the idea of giving up was enough to raise alarm. She didn't feel fear though, not when Lightning had raged when Raines called, but she felt a profound sadness coil around her chest until she couldn't breathe. It was a side of Lightning she didn't want to exist, but it did, and for far too long it has been submerged in bitterness and resentment. Tifa watched it turn into poison; one that changes people for the worse. It was heartbreaking seeing Lightning stand at the intersection of two morally ambiguous paths, but it wasn't Tifa's place to choose one over the other for her. Sephiroth's life took him down a certain path, and so did her very own, but Tifa realizes that the choice between going left or right can never be inherently labelled as good or evil. At the very least, Lightning deserved some sense of control over her own life. During the silence that Lightning took to answer, Tifa kept her eyes clear and free of any judgement of her own inclinations because she wanted an honest answer. She could see the thoughts in the Goddess' mind battle, storming behind the blue eyes that the rosette no longer bothered raising her walls and barriers to hide, and Tifa took that as a good sign. Lightning opened her mouth with words on the tip of her tongue before she closed it again with the same words left unspoken. Finally, Lightning gives an answer that Tifa doesn't want, and it's not even an answer to her original inquiry. "I know what you want me to say."

As much as she wanted to protest that, there had been a time where the claim would hold true. Back in the slums beneath the plate, Tifa would've fought against Lightning with all of her might if she had so hinted at the fact that she would kill anyone who stood in her way. All of her idealism and optimism may have been a fool's beliefs because that left her trying to find balance between doing what she thought was right even though it wasn't her place to decide what was right to begin with. She was the hypocrite that wanted to save the world without taking lives by planting bombs that would lead to the loss of life. She didn't like killing SHINRA soldiers because she was against violence; she even remembers preaching to Lightning about it once. It was the ideal that she held on a pedestal, but rather than epitomizing her ideals, she merely measured herself to them to her own convenience. She managed to turn a blind-eye to that until Lightning came and forcefully tore her blindfold off. Tifa tightened her hold on Lightning's thigh, "Try me."

"If I remove Yaag Rosche, or threaten PSICOM, I wouldn't be surprised if they declare war on us." Lightning said after shifting closer and dropping her voice so that no one could eavesdrop. This wasn't the sort of conversation they should be having at a café. "I'm left with little choice than to get them to work with me-"

"You're going to… try to appease them?" Lightning's jaw shifted, and it made it clear that this wasn't what she wanted. Tifa desperately wanted to help. She desperately wanted to offer some consolation, and to make it clear to Lightning that she would support her when everyone seems to doubt and question. "Maybe… we're just overthinking things." Tifa said softly. They could approach this differently, maybe look at it without all of the preconceived notion that they understood the situation better than they really did. They've dealt with so many complicated situations, had to think about the motivations of others as if they were all mastermind geniuses. An epiphany struck Tifa, and it was enough to make her laugh. They've certainly dealt with many complicated situations, but there was a reason she no longer sees PSICOM as the threat they once were. Jihl's gone. It had been strange that Sephiroth had felt the need to kill Jihl because, for the life of her, Tifa couldn't think of a reason. She thought that maybe it was to flex his muscles, or to punish her for helping SHINRA, or that it might've even had to do with the fragment. After all, Jihl had a bond with Lightning and infecting the blonde Colonel might've been his last ditch attempt at indirectly infecting the fragment once more. She hadn't talked to Jihl enough to know what Lightning would know, but there was one thing Tifa was absolutely sure of. Jihl had a superiority complex. She thought that everyone was below her, that they were all simple cretins to be used and then disposed of. The only one Jihl kept was Lightning. She may have seen Lightning as an extension of herself – her legacy – but it didn't change the fact that Lightning was the only person she cared about. That was the only similarity Tifa had to Jihl, but they needed Jihl now. The blonde PSICOM was the only person that had ever successfully fulfilled her responsibility to the people _and_ done all that she wanted, but none that she didn't want.

"Tifa?" Lightning called out to her, eyes laced with concern.

Tifa wet her lips, and a part of her turned away in shame at the words that she spoke next, "You don't get them to work with you. You get them to work _for_ you." Tifa said quietly, "Like Jihl." The more she thought about it, the more convinced she felt that Jihl could've had a solution for them in the very beginning. Perhaps, Tifa thought, that it was because she was a sociopath, that she was a genius, and despite being all of that she was so manipulative that she could make everyone fall in line behind her and had the charisma to keep everyone herded like sheep. "She had the confidence in herself." Tifa continued, looking to meet Lightning's eyes, "She knew what needed to be done, and did it without hesitation. You _know_ how she was like. She had a goal, and that was all she focused on. She _used_ people. She _used_ everyone and it didn't matter _who_ you were. I'm not asking you to be like Jihl… but to learn something from her." Lightning's silence told her to continue, "It doesn't matter what you think that I want to say. Don't change so easily because of that, and don't let others tell you how you should do your job. Like they'd know how to anyways. What do you think Jihl would do in this situation?"

"That's dangerous, Tifa. I can't afford to think like her-"

"Are you sure? Because from what I saw last night, you were pretty close to wiping out the PSICOM because you were angry." Tifa refuted, "I think that's definitely more dangerous. Jihl made PSICOM better, she stopped the spread of Geostigma, but there were tough decisions… Maybe not for her, because she's different, but her actions and words were what the people stood behind. The people gave her the strength to do everything she did, she made everyone see the world however she wanted them to. Maybe that's what you need to do."

"Easier said than done."

"You're nothing like Jihl," Tifa said, "you're much more… black and white."

"Tifa-"

"Look, let's just go back to the basics. _Think_ about it. Do you seriously think that the PSICOM's worried about the Planet? They were the first ones to help SHINRA. That's why _we_ met. That's why the GC got involved with AVALANCHE. Jihl might've been the one at the helm of PSICOM back then, and the people of PSICOM and Cocoon supported her and their treaty with SHINRA. The PSICOM doesn't care about the Planet. They care about power. I don't think Yaag Rosche is any different. Give them… control of the Sister Ray."

"And what? Get PSICOM on my side while everyone else turns on me?"

"It doesn't have to be like that." Tifa shook her head, "Think Jihl. It's obvious, and kinda ridiculous if you actually think about it. Everyone wants Rufus to be at the controls so that if he steps out of line, then the Sister Ray can be blown up with him inside. He's the only one that knows how to operate it, but how hard would it be to teach PSICOM how to use it? Rufus might value his own life too much to do something so stupid as to turn against all of us, especially if the world is ending. I mean, if everyone thinks he can't be trusted, why put him at the trigger to begin with? It doesn't make sense." Pausing as to allow her words to make their home in Lightning's mind, Tifa took the moment to take a sip of the tea to wet her mouth. "I know you care about them… about Rufus, and the Turks. One of them took a bullet for you-"

"Elena." Lightning provided like she was afraid that Elena wouldn't get proper recognition.

"You just proved my point. They wouldn't be jumping in front of bullets for everyone. They're still loyal to Rufus for a reason, and I think none of them are happy with the fact that Rufus is in the Sister Ray especially if it runs the risk of it blowing up because someone still holds a grudge against SHINRA. Take Rufus out and put the PSICOM in there." A million thoughts were running through Lightning's head in that moment; Tifa could tell by the look of concentration that the pinkette's face had tensed into. Settling on the fact that she had said enough, Tifa eased her hand off of Lightning's thigh. The blue eyed stare penetrated her, as if she was reading her very soul like a book. It was all numbers and scales in Lightning's mind, Tifa could tell as much from the calculating gaze. To her surprise, the pink haired woman suddenly stormed out of her seat. "L-Light?" Tifa jolted, taking a second to recover before she staggered after Lightning who had already began marching back towards the base. "Light-"

"It'll work." A short and sweet answer, and it brought Tifa endless joy knowing that she might've just eased a few of Lightning's burdens. Lightning already began voicing her thoughts rapidly, leaving Tifa to wonder if Lightning was actually talking to her, or if she were talking to herself. "Rufus won't be happy, but he's not an idiot. He won't miss the larger picture."

"Uhm… Light?" Just as quickly as she had left the café, Lightning suddenly halted in her steps. It came completely unexpected, and Tifa crashed straight into the pinkette's back. "Don't just suddenly stop-"

Blue eyes locked onto her own ruby brown, communicating more than a thousand words with one glance, but the Goddess still gave voice to them with two simple words, "Thank you."

"Well I… okay?" Tifa stammered, suddenly feeling warmth crawl to her cheeks. Lightning nodded, with a hint of a smile playing on her lips. Their walk back to the base wasn't anything special, but it certainly felt like it was harking back to the days they wandered about the streets of Academia. They walked side-by-side, their arms brushing at times, but that was all the contact there needed to be. Tifa was content. When they arrived back in base, it was already far busier than it was when they left. Airships filled the large cement tarmac with soldiers and mechanics rushing back and forth.

"Lightning!" Both turned to see a Turk approach, and Tifa swiftly recognized her as Elena now that Lightning had provided her with a name.

The said woman swiftly turned all of her attention to the Turks, "You're back. Any problems? Updates?"

"Nothing. They've arrived safely. Currently meeting with Raines and they're requesting for your presence."

"Who arrived?" Tifa asked, and it was Lightning who answered.

"Serah, Fang and the others."

"Wait. They're here? Now?"

"Yes-"

"You didn't think to tell me beforehand?"

Lightning frowned at Tifa's outburst, "What's the problem?"

"You tell me stuff like this."

"What's the big deal?" Lightning asked.

"You don't just _drop_ the in-laws in on me like that-" Tifa earned what was possibly Lightning's loudest groan. "Fine. _Future_ in-laws-"

Turning her back to Tifa, Lightning addressed Elena, "Take me to them."

Elena gave a short, curt, nod, "This way."

They walked briskly through the base and soon reached a door where Tseng, as Lightning had greeted him, stood guard. While Elena stood post outside as well, Tifa followed Lightning in and was met with multiple conversations at first. In a glance, she mapped out Serah, Snow, and Sazh seated at the table on one side, whilst Raines and Barret was on the other. Rufus was surprisingly there too, with Reno and Rude. Fang was sprawled on a couch with Vanille leaning over the backside of the sofa. Aerith and Cloud stood before them, and at the very edge of the sofa was a young silver haired boy. Another young man, Noel sat on the arm rest beside him while a large red cat rested on the ground by Noel's feet. The moment they walked in though, everyone stopped talking. "Serah."

"Lightning!" The younger sibling darted form her seat and straight into Lightning's waiting embrace.

"Good, you made it safely."

"Tifa." Serah called, reaching an arm for her as well. The fighter grinned, giving Serah a hug as well. "Thanks for keeping Lightning safe."

"No, I didn't do anything-" Tifa was in the middle of being humble before Aerith swooped in and linked an arm with her.

"It was all me." Aerith laughed.

"I'm sure it was." Serah nodded, "It wasn't a group effort?"

"Nope. All me."

"I'm capable of taking care of myself." Lightning steely interrupted, and the three of them put on scolded looks to get the Goddess' attention off of them before they shared knowing looks. Tifa watched as Lightning separated from their little group towards Raines. She had an idea as to what they were going to talk about, and seeing that the PSICOM weren't present, Tifa reasoned that the meeting had been delayed. With everyone busy with their own topics, the black haired woman snuck a look just in time to catch Rufus leave the room with the Turks in tow. She waited about a minute, re-thinking what she wanted to do, and then decided that she needed to do this more for herself than for Lightning.

"I'm going to the washroom." Tifa whispered into Aerith's ear, and then left before anyone else could say otherwise. Elena and Tseng remained posted, most likely assigned to Lightning just as Reno and Rude shadowed Rufus. There were only a few places Rufus would go to, and it didn't take long to track him down to the same breakroom Tifa had broken into last time. The bald and red-headed Turk were in the exact same place as last time too. Wiping the sweat from her palms on her khaki shorts, Tifa approached and looked tentatively between the two, "I'd like to talk to Shin- I mean, Rufus." The two shared strange looks, prompting Tifa to further assure them that she meant no harm. "I just want to talk."

"Well," Reno shrugged, "only if Prez wants to talk with ya." Turning he knocked on the closed door and yelled out loudly, "Door Kicker's here. She wants to talk with ya."

"Tifa!" Rude helpfully corrected him, giving Tifa a little awkward and bashful smile, "He means Tifa Lockhart."

"Yeah, Door Kicker." Reno snorted, but Rufus' deep voice sounded from the other side of the metal.

"Let her in."

"You heard him." Reno sighed, and Rude was the one that opened the door for her. Nodding her thanks, Tifa walked in wearily and found her feet stuck by the door once it closed behind her. Rufus was there, preparing tea behind the counter.

"Coffee? Or tea?" Rufus asked, his voice deep and calm, and that was the exact opposite of how Tifa felt. She knew Rufus wasn't his father, but he was still the man who once stood at the top of SHINRA. Her first instinct was to turn down the drink, but Tifa sucked in a deep breath and realize that Rufus was offering peace.

"Coffee. Black." The blond man nodded, pouring a steaming cup for her and slid it across the counter.

"I don't speak for the quality of the drink, but it is still coffee nonetheless."

Tifa approached, taking the drink into her hand and took a small sip. "Thank you."

"Now, there's no point wasting any time. You wanted to talk?"

"I want to talk about Lightning." Rufus simply nodded, seemingly finding his tea more interesting, but she knew she had his ear. She had no doubt that he was a smart man, and it wasn't only the blond hair that reminded her of Jihl Nabaat. "More so, I want to talk about the Sister Ray."

"I'm sure you're aware that we are still going ahead with the construction, using our old schematics. Barret has agreed."

"I know… and I stand with Barret. I trust him to make those decisions for us. I talked with Lightning, and I'm sure she would've rather talked to you about this personally but it's my idea. I don't want this to change whatever it is between you and Lightning if you don't agree with what I'm proposing."

"And what would that be?" That was just a nicer way of him telling her to get to the point.

"We want to give control of the Sister Ray to PSICOM." Tifa announced bravely, and didn't back down when Rufus' eyes flickered up to clash with hers. The danger that passed behind his stare told Tifa that he adamantly disagreed. Yet he didn't say anything. Tifa pursed her lips, watching as whatever it was that had alighted Rufus stare subsided.

After an excruciating second, "Very well."

She stood muted in shock. "E-Excuse me?"

"The PSICOM may have control of the Sister Ray." Rufus decidedly put his agreement in a full sentence.

"R-Really?"

The blond man narrowed his eyes slightly, but still nodded, "I do not like repeating myself."

"I just… didn't expect you to agree so easily…"

"You might mean something to Lightning, probably more than she'd like to admit, but even so, Lightning's not one to blindly take someone's word without reason. What's more surprising… is that you were the one to suggest it." Rufus nursed his cup of tea in his hands, "Why help me?"

"I only wanted to help Lightning." Tifa admitted.

"I take it something happened with the PSICOM last night." Rufus murmured, "Interesting."

"Interesting?" Tifa repeated inquiringly.

"What would Lightning be if not interesting?" Rufus remarked, "A human transcending God. It certainly tempts one to… entertain such possibilities."

If that didn't strike her as alarming, she didn't know what would. It was strange that it appeared as if Rufus was laying down all of his cards for her, and now the ball was in court. If it was his intention to make her suspicious, he most definitely accomplished that. Deciding that it would be better to leave while she still had Rufus' word, Tifa nodded and made to dismiss herself. "That's all then."

"You know where the door is, and it opens without a need of a foot." Ignoring Rufus' remark, Tifa made for the door and left. She only spared a nod for Rude, and found herself too wrapped up in her thoughts to pay attention to anyone or anything else. There had been a good reason for her dislike of Rufus Shinra, but he seems content in giving her more reasons to distrust him.

…

It was like giving the kid the newest, most popular toy that no other kid on the playground had. Yet she was standing in a room full of the most powerful and influential men on the Planet. The moment Tifa's proposal left her lips, Raines and Barret looked like they were about to jump out of their seats in protest while Yaag appeared thoroughly taken back. "Lightning, you _cannot_ be serious." Raines began, and Barret nodded.

"Besides, we've started construction days ago and the PSICOM hasn't actually done anything-" Barret argued, only for Yaag to interrupt.

"And it won't stay like that for long." The silvered hair man stated, "You won't be surprised to hear that Wutai agrees with us-"

Raines slammed a fist on the table, "You've contacted Wutai-"

"Why wouldn't I? _Both_ AVALANCHE and the Guardian Corps are attempting to rebuild the Sister Ray only to give control over to SHINRA-"

"And that's why I said that we'll give control to you." Lightning sighed, her soft tone easily overpowering all the impassioned arguing. "We don't have time to be fighting against each other, and don't bother me with your 'saving the Planet' spiel because at the end of the day, we all know that you're just after the power. Don't forget that PSICOM were the first to _help_ SHINRA-"

"Under Colonel Nabaat's orders." Yaag hissed.

"It doesn't change anything. You still went along with it. And now, here you are, trying to play the good guy. Don't waste our time and just take the deal. We all know you will. You can have the Sister Ray, in exchange for your cooperation. We're building it; the expenses are billed to AVALANCHE and the GC, and you get a free gun out of it. I'm sure that's going to give you the power trip you want. Use the Sister Ray to take out Meteor and the glory is all yours."

"Don't assume that-"

"Or what? Hm? You're going to let me talk you out of taking the deal? Because of your man pain and manly pride? Bullshit. The great PSICOM Colonel can't take a little sass. I hope I didn't hurt your feelings."

"That is enough!" Yaag yelled, storming from his seat, "I will not tolerate this! Raines, make sure you keep your dog on a leash!" With that said, the PSICOM Colonel stormed out of the room on a rampage, making sure to ram his shoulder into Lightning as he passed.

When the door to the meeting room slid closed, there was a long painstaking minute until Barret let out a low whistle. "He meant bitch. I swear he did."

"Thank you for the insight." Raines groaned, rubbing his temples to quell a headache. "Lightning, what are you doing?"

"Raines, think about it." Lightning sighed.

"Yes, I _thought_ about it." Raines said, shaking his head disapprovingly, "I had the time to do so while you were insulting the Colonel. I know you want to appease them, but you aren't seriously considering on _giving_ the Sister Ray to them. Barret, what do you think about this?"

"Frankly," The large AVALANCHE leader huffed, "I don't give a shit. Whether it's Shinra or PSICOM, it doesn't matter to me. Do you know why? It's cause that weapon is going to go 'kaboom' and that's that. They're still using the Planet's energy and-"

"It will be the first thing the WEAPONS take out." Raines finished for him as he scrubbed his face in his hands, "And the entire plan all along was to let a multimillion gil project get blown into smithereens. What's the point of it then?"

"Attention will only be drawn to the Sister Ray when it takes a shot." Lightning breathed, leaning onto the desk with her arms crossed, "At the very least, I'm hoping that the Sister Ray can do enough damage to tip things in our favor against the WEAPONS before they get to me. You don't want me dead."

"And now you're replacing Rufus Shinra with PSICOM at the trigger so when the Sister Ray does explode-"

"The PSICOM will take the loss." Lightning finished, "Whoever dies in the Sister Ray, will be on Yaag Rosche's orders, and I won't have to worry about Rufus."

Raines left his seat, running a hand through his hair, "Don't think that I don't see what you're doing." He fixed Lightning with an accusing look, "The moment we use the Sister Ray, the WEAPONS will see _us_ as a threat as well. We're to be the sacrificial lambs for the slaughter; to pull attention off of you so you can go do whatever it is that you have to do. Those same monsters that destroyed Academia and Mideel are going to destroy our fleets. Thousands are going to die on _our_ orders."

"Doesn't feel nice does it?" Lightning sneered, letting her face darken with bitterness, "To have all that responsibility on your shoulders. News flash; you chose this for yourself the moment you decided that you wanted to be head honcho of military and security. Trust me, what you have on your plate is just a tease of what I've dealt with for the last thousands of years. If you want to go blaming all of these deaths on me, the fine. Go ahead. But you _know_ that this is just you playing the blame game. Stop beating a dead chocobo and get with the agenda. Let's just get this fucking clear. I don't care how many people die, and it's not my job to care about that. My job is to make sure that there's still a Planet here at the end of the day. Making sure that there's still people here is your job."

"Then what about Rufus?" Raines challenged, "You're okay with the PSICOM dying – _your_ people dying – in place of a criminal and tyrant?!"

"Damn right I am. At least Rufus is trying to _help_ the situation rather than trying to tell me how to do my job. Guess what? You don't know what my fucking job is, because _I'm_ the damn Goddess of _Death_! I'm not here to make sure life is all sunshine and rainbows. My job is to wait for people to die, and I don't give a damn about _how_ they die." She left the room like how Yaag had done, briskly striding down the hallway looking for Serah and the others until she's caught a strange stream of dancing red in the sky. Stopping in the middle of her steps, Lightning pressed her hand against the glass windows and squinted. Slowly, but surely more and more red started to light up the sky, forming a large circle around the circumference of Meteor. It was a large ring of fire, the circle cast in a middle of ever growing webs of fire and flames. "Fuck…" She suddenly sprinted off, barging past everyone to make her way outside. She could instantly feel the temperature difference, the heat wafting over the surface of the Planet like a suffocating blanket. She stood alongside the hundreds of other soldiers and civilians now all too entranced by the red hell descending.

* * *

 **Okay! So this one's a shorter chapter, but it's time to get the ball rolling now!**

 **Dun dun dun! Meteor... arrives.**


	38. Chapter 37

**Disclaimer: I do not own FF7 or FF13.**

* * *

She heard the rumors first, circulating through the base like dreadful gossip of hushed talk. There was no need to whisper, yet everyone still did so as if it were forbidden admissions of dark omens. It wasn't an omen though, because it was here, and there was nowhere to turn away to. People were rushing to the nearest windows and doors to catch a glimpse of hell's arrival, and Tifa too, made her way in hopes that she could confirm reality. When she turned the corner, she nearly crashed into another soldier that seemed in just as a rush as she was, and so her apology that she had gasped went either unheard or ignored. It had been her intention to track down Cloud or Aerith, but at this rate, everyone seemed to be rushing to the same place. She didn't need to see the sky before her fears were confirmed and the alert calling all soldiers to arms blared loudly on the intercom for all the hear. Finding her way to the nearest emergency exit, Tifa stumbled out and looked up at the sky and quickly felt the wave of suffocating heat greet her. It was horribly dry. She froze, seeing the flames seemingly suspended in the air, dancing as it cascaded over the sky and continued to spread its reach further and further with every passing second. Everything originated from the center circle, which was strangely void of fire, and thus Meteor's close descent was clearly visible. Frantically digging her phone out of her pocket, she dialed Lightning's number and tried her best to keep her hand from trembling. "Light? Light!" Tifa called into the phone once it was connected, "Look at the sky-"

She was cut short promptly, "Find Aerith and Cloud."

"Light, where are you?" Tifa asked, choosing to ignore Lightning's demands and it appeared as if she wasn't giving orders out to Tifa only. "Light!"

"Front entrance."

Tifa immediately began her sprint to the front entrance, "I'm coming."

"No, go find Aerith and Cloud-"

"I'm coming to you and that's final." Tifa interrupted, and then cut the line before Lightning could protest. When she made it out front, the grounds were already storming with activity. She could see rows and rows of soldiers lined up, guns readied in their hands or at their side. The airships were all buzzing, yet none have taken off yet. They had no target in sight yet; no enemy that their guns could harm. Tracking Lightning down was surprisingly easy in the throngs of people rushing about; her silvery pink hair was a burst of color amongst the crowd of blues and whites of GC activity. Tifa slowed her sprint as she neared, listening to Lightning hark out commands left and right in attempts to organize the people around them, and also to keep them calm yet readily on their toes. "Light!" Tifa called out to her, and the demanded attention was immediately hers. She could already guess what was happening, but she still needed Lightning to confirm it for her just so that it might make the situation at hand easier to believe. "What's happening? Meteor's-"

"Going to make contact soon – or it's already _made_ contact." Lightning finished the sentence for her. "I don't know how long until it'll reach the ground." Then, in a lower voice so that only Tifa could hear, Lightning continued in a bleak voice, "But it'll probably burn everything to a crisp first before that happens." As much as Tifa didn't want to see the world burn like how Nibelhiem had burned. Maybe when Lightning hadn't directly meant an actual fire, but she could feel the heat begin to cook the grounds as if they all suddenly found themselves in an oven. Tifa pursed her lips and idly realized that she never really liked baking.

"I hate to ask this, but what now?" Tifa grasped Lightning's hand and tugged.

"You won't be the only one asking." Lightning murmured and both women looked to see that Rygdea had located them.

He approached breathless as if he had sprinted non-stop for thirty minutes, or that the sight in the sky had effectively stole his breath entirely. "The General wants to see-" Rygdea started, but Lightning shook her head and interrupted.

"No time." Lightning suddenly began striding through the base, leaving Tifa and Rygdea to follow after her. "Tell Raines to keep his men and women calm. Don't attack the WEAPONS; it'll agitate them."

"Then when-"

"You'll know when." The Goddess stated.

"But-"

"Meteor has just hit the atmosphere. I don't know when it'll hit ground and getting rid of it before it does that is my first priority right now." Lightning narrowed her swift stride towards an AVALANCHE soldier prepping his military bike, "I'm going to head to the Sister Ray first and check how the construction is going. I may have lead the PSICOM to believe that it would be able to counter Meteor so I have to make sure things don't get out of hand there."

"What _do_ we have to fight against Meteor?" Rygdea huffed, jogging so that he could intercept Lightning, "Or are we really just banking on Holy-"

"I trust Aerith."

"That doesn't mean that Holy will come-"

"If it comes to that, then I'll do something about it even if it costs me my life!" Lightning suddenly snapped harshly, shoving Rygdea's shoulder so that she could charge straight through.

"H-Hey!" Rygdea called after her, but the pink haired woman was already halfway through commandeering the motorcycle she had her eyes set on. Tifa glanced back at Rygdea, met his eyes, but gave no indication that she would help his situation. Seeing that he wouldn't get anymore out of Lightning, Rygdea gave Tifa a small nod before he ran back the direction he came.

She stepped up to the vehicle, her hand resting against the rumbling engine while Lightning threw her leg over the machine and settled, "Tifa, find Cloud and Aerith. Stay with them." Lightning's demanding tone from before dropped, and in its place was a much softer plea. "I wouldn't be surprised if Sephiroth decides to attack soon."

"Who's to say he won't sit back and watch? He's only done that so far."

"Highly unlikely." Lightning shook her head firmly, "Things… aren't going to work out well for me."

"Light-" Tifa began, but the pink haired woman shook her head again.

"This is reality." Lightning stated, her tone almost breathless with resignation, "I _know_ that you're trying to help me, but things are going to get worse before they get better – _if_ it gets better."

"It will." It was swift, and Tifa would've thought that she had imagined it when Lightning's hand reached up and ghosted over her cheek the moment those two words fell. There was the softest brush of their lips, but Lightning had pulled back before it could come to mean anything more than the goodbye that it was supposed to represent – temporary or not, that was not for Lightning to say. It certainly meant no promise. Tifa swallowed thickly, and forced herself to nod that the solemn look Lightning gave her. The fighter couldn't say that she appreciated Lightning's penchant for realism that bordered on pessimism, but she couldn't decide if she was grateful for the morbid honesty that Lightning hid from less trusted eyes.

The bike revved, and darted forward out of the base. Tifa watched Lightning go, and held onto the last words Lightning whispered to her, "I hope." She stood rooted to the place, the ghost of the contact that could hardly be considered a kiss still fresh and tingling against her skin. Pursing her lips, as if to prolong it, Tifa ran back into the base to do exactly as Lightning said. Amongst the scattered people, Tifa searched for the tell-tale head of spiky blond hair and breathed a quick breath of relief upon seeing Cloud standing by the entrance of the AVALANCHE base with Barret and Aerith beside him. When she got closer, she realized that Fang and the rest of the Nova Chrysalia gang was close behind them; stepping out of the double glass pane doors.

"Tifa!" Aerith notices her first, waving at the black haired woman and everyone else immediately looks to her as well.

"Lightning's not with you?" Serah is the first to ask, the concern clearly visible in her stormy blue eyes.

"She was." Tifa breathed, hoping to ease her worries, "She went to the Sister Ray to make sure things don't get out of hand there."

"How is the Sister Ray the first priority?" Barret huffed, thrusting a finger up to the sinking Meteor, " _Look_ at that!"

"Holy's coming so-" Tifa heart skipped a beat seeing the most minute flinch cross Aerith's features but didn't let it stop her, "we don't have to worry about that." Tifa finished nearly flawlessly, and the only other person who seemed to notice was Aerith herself. A guilty look crossed her expression for only Tifa to see.

"We don't even know for sure if Holy's coming!" Barret refuted, echoing Rygdea's sentiments perfectly and Tifa wouldn't be surprised if everyone actually felt the same.

"Look, if Holy doesn't come… Light said she would take care of it."

"How?" Serah spoke up, reasonably concerned about the wellbeing of her sister. "I know she's- but she can't-" All Tifa could do was duck her head because she had no answer. She had no idea what Lightning was going to do, but she could only hope that it wouldn't be anything self-destructive.

"So we focus on the WEAPONS." Cloud finally commented, his tone of voice surprisingly calm and his resolute faith in everyone and their abilities was something Tifa took comfort. During these times, it was obvious that the real leader was Cloud who could be the pillar of strength and resolution while Lightning could be so fleeting.

"Take out those badasses?" Fang asked, pointing the tip of her already unsheathed spear towards the distance where the WEAPONS should be.

"Yes." Tifa nodded, but made sure she was clear on Lightning's directive before Fang would go sprinting into a fight, "Light said not to strike first."

" _What_?" Fang looked equally appalled and confused, "So we're just sitting ducks?"

"She said that we would know when-"

" _Now_." Cloud muttered, but that was all that was needed to be heard. Everyone followed his line of sight and Tifa felt her stomach drop the moment she saw the Guardian Corps ships begin to sortie.

The spear wielder slapped herself in the face, "What the hell do they think they're doing?"

"Exactly what you wanted to do a second ago." Tifa whispered, her eyes immediately searching the grounds for Rygdea. A part of her hoped that he merely didn't understand what Lightning had said to him because acting out at a time like this, even if he had everyone's best interest in mind, wasn't something that should be done. She understood why it was hard for them to trust Lightning, especially in a life or death situation. In any normal situation, it would be crazy to blindly believe in a woman claiming to be a Goddess with no real cement proof.

Amongst the chaos, it was obvious that the AVALANCHE soldiers were growing restless and many turned to Barret for instruction. "The GC are going to need as much support as possible." Cloud said to the AVALANCHE leader, "Hell's going to break loose before we know it."

"I can't believe Raines…" Barret ran a hand through his short hair and began breaking away from the group, "I'm going to find him and tell him not to fuck this up before it's too late." He ran off, leaving the group behind.

"What do we do now?" The brown haired man Tifa remembered as Noel asked, glancing at the group, "What _can_ we do?"

"What Sunshine would want us to do." Fang huffed, resting her red spear over her shoulder, "If the GC wants to pick a fight and throw the first punch in against something they can't handle, they're gonna need people who _can_ pick up their slack. And I mean _us_." Nodding her head towards the direction of the fleet of airships that now populated the sky like silver birds, the Oerban left and it was almost natural that Vanillle and Sazh followed. Tifa shifted uncomfortably when she noticed the silver haired boy that had remained eerily quiet the entire time take one last look at her before he left after Fang. For unknown reasons, he almost appeared uncaring of the WEAPONS or at the possibility of mass casualty. Instead Tifa found his silence rather unnerving, especially when all he has seemed to do ever since meeting with them was to glare at her. A part of her reasoned that he was Hope, for he had the same hair and eyes, but never once had she approached him or had he approached her to clarify whatever tension between them. She tore her eyes away from his small back when she unintentionally took notice of the surprising farewell between Serah and Snow.

"Be careful."

"You don't need to worry about me. You stay safe too, or else Sis is going to have my head if something happens to you." Snow said before he leaned down to peck Serah on the lips. He held her cheek firmly, yet tenderly, and their eyes seem to communicate more than their words ever will. Sharing only a nod afterwards, Snow dashed off to join the rest of the group that had departed and thus left Noel, Serah and Red XIII with them.

Aerith craned her head up, her eyes searching the sky in almost a silent plea. She didn't look like she was praying, and it made it more obvious that none of them ever seem to have a clear idea as to what Aerith is thinking. Grabbing her hand, Tifa dragged the Cetra away from the group and much to her relief, no one followed. They didn't stray far, but Tifa made sure that they didn't run the chance of being overheard. Tifa was straight to the point, afraid that if she was anything less, Aerith would somehow lose her in unnecessary verbose. "What did you do?"

"Tifa, I-"

"What did you do?" Tifa repeated the question, enunciating each word clearly. Aerith bit her lip, her eyes stormed, and she looked genuinely torn.

"I…" She released a heavy and tense breath," I summoned Holy so you don't need to worry."

"Then why did you have that look?"

"What look-"

"Aerith, _please_. Be honest with me. I stopped asking you about Cloud, I stopped asking you about… _him_ ; about…" Shaking her head, Tifa grasped Aerith's shoulders and forced the Cetra to look at her in the eyes, "This is about Holy. This is about Light and I… I can't lose her again. I _can't_."

"Then you should've realized that there's no guarantee that it will choose to counter Meteor over attacking Light." Aerith responded, "Light won't survive that."

"Aerith-"

Aerith revealed in a short exhalation, "I know. I summoned it, but… I can't let it arrive before Meteor does – I mean, not too late, but not too soon… I can't control Holy, but I can try to make it come when there are more threats to this Planet and hope that it sees that Light isn't a danger."

"How would you do that?"

"I don't know." Aerith dug her hand into her pocket and revealed the white materia sitting in the center of her palm, "I've tried praying but… I don't even know if my prayers are heard. We can only hope for the best." _Hope_. Tifa hated how the only thing she could do was depend on something so unpromising as hope. Releasing Aerith, Tifa looked towards the direction of the ruins of Midgar. She had to learn the hard way in the past that she couldn't trust in hope.

…

The wind whistled in her ears as the bike flew down the highway, taking the turns sharply before the engine roared loudly. Like a bullet, she ripped down the road towards Midgar. The sky was growing dim and dark as Meteor partially eclipsed the sun. For the sun's rays that did reach the surface of the Planet, it was filtered through the crimson ring where Meteor was now penetrating the atmosphere. Fire broke across the sky like how glass would crack. Her grip tightened against the leather steering, twisting the throttle until she couldn't go any faster. Her surroundings passed her in a blur, her mind whirling with the complications and acceptance that her time has ran out. This was the beginning of the end. First Meteor would arrive, then Holy would follow after, the WEAPONS are bound to react to this, and she still had no idea where Sephiroth is. She knew that this day would come, but the knowledge brought no ease. It was impossible to prepare for a situation like this, and she talked herself into believing that she could grab this situation by its horns and hopefully subdue it before too much is lost. Lightning's eyes narrowed on the telltale signs of danger; dark misty clouds that hovered over the surface of the road before her. Holding her hand out, a streak of light flashed from her palm, solidifying into her trusted crimson blade. It sang in a high pitched ring, slicing through the air as she approached.

The moment she braved the darkness, she was no longer alone. Black shadows leapt out, bearing fangs and large splintered claws. The screeching howl marked the beginning of the pursuit. Taking a split second to scour the sky, the Goddess lowered her body in preparation for anything, knowing that Sephiroth was close and watching. Shadow Creepers sprinted after her, and she swerved left and right, stealing glances behind her to mark the numerous beasts chasing after her. Five in total as of now, with more to come. The first one that took a swipe at her lost that very leg to a swift arc of her blade, crashing into it's demise against the hard cement floor. The howls of the black monsters deafened her hearing, surrounding her until she could hear nothing else at first until she caught the buzz that cleared into the sounds of blades chopping through the air in a repetitive beat. Suddenly hitting the breaks, Lightning forcefully twisted her body and machine, forcing the bike completely sideways to give her the room to slice the Shadow Creeper that lunged at her directly from behind completely in half vertically, and the ones that ran past her and couldn't stop fast enough were met with a grenade. Steering the bike straight again, she drove straight into the dust covering brought about by the explosion, and burst through it just in time to see Reno flash her a grin and a thumbs up from where he was kneeling in the helicopter that was now rising up towards the Sister Ray. A smirk found its way onto her lips only temporarily because unwelcomed company was soon upon her again. Shadow Creepers stalked her every move, and Lightning spent half her time disposing of them and the other half tracking down the summoner. Sephiroth was nowhere to be seen though, and not even a trace of his presence could be detected, but she could _feel_ him; _feel_ the creeping shadows, _feel_ him prowling about – slit eyes focused like a snake prepared to strike. The fangs of the Shadow Creepers were like his fangs, bared while a forked tongue slithered amongst the deadly hiss.

The resistance hit her blade as it shredded through the skin, muscles and bones with a sickening squelch and crack, and when she rips the blade away, the beast all but disappears in a burst of darkness that flutters and gives birth to another Shadow Creeper to replace it. Slipping in and out of the monsters pouncing and escaping every swipe of their claws or snap of their jaws, Lightning picks up even more speed and watched as the speed dials fluctuated – dancing around the highest speeds possible. Her only moment of inattention was when a loud, piercing howl of beasts cracked through the air like a whip. It shook the ground, the volume was great and it resonated painfully in her ear canals. Horror dawned as she caught glimpses of the WEAPONS suddenly approach in the distance, all of them migrating towards Edge, and her mind raced to come up with explanations as to why. She had no time with her thoughts and panic, because a Shadow Creeper lunged at her and successfully caught her arm in it's jaw. It ripped away at her flesh, gnawing and biting before Lightning slammed the hilt of her blade against its skull. It released her mangled arm and crashed against the ground, and swinging the horrible wounded arm back, she unleased a large burst of fire to give herself more time. The bike swerved dangerously, nearly losing all control, and her hand now slick with blood and burning with pain managed to steer the vehicle back on track straight down the highway.

Further down the path, a humanoid figure stood right at the center. He's here. Tightening her grip on her sword, Lightning lowered her body closer against the rumble of her bike. No sword. No face. The closer she got, she realized that this person before her wasn't Sephiroth at all. They stood there, clad in black robes with a large hood obscuring their face. In her mind, she ran possibilities of who it could be, but ultimately decided that no one sane would be standing in the middle of the highway where she was speeding down with a little less than a dozen Shadow Creepers giving chase. The company she had here was far from friendly. She had no time for hesitations. Yet, that person didn't attack and just stood there. Her heart thundered in her chest, her knuckles turned white from how hard she was grasping her weapon as she prepared for retaliation. The bike went right past the person, as did her blade. Lightning braked hard, her bike skidding to a stop. She looked back, watching as the Shadow Creepers all burst into a dance of black mist only to fade into nothingness. The person that stood there fell – head only, colliding with the cement and lulling to the side before the body followed. Revving her vehicle again, Lightning steered it back to the decapitated corpse. It was a young man, one she couldn't recognize, but when her eyes fell onto the tattooed number on his hand, the pink haired woman hurriedly turned the bike back to the direction she was going and continued on her way.

A clone summoned the Shadow Creepers, and that meant Sephiroth wasn't here... but that he was _here_ somewhere in the shadows. She had thought that as long as she kept a lid on her powers, the WEAPONS would hopefully remain complacent. Seeing that the WEAPONS were now mobile and heading to Edge, Lightning put two and two together. The rest of her drive to Midgar, and into the construction area of the Sister Ray was without interruption. Workers were rushing back and forth, and she craned her head up the large weapon to see sparks erupting all over as metal and steel were welded together. A quick cure fixed the damaged state of her arm, but she could still feel the residual stinging pain. Despite that though, the blood certainly drew attention from everyone. She tracked Rufus and the Turks down in the control room of the Sister Ray, busy directing people to their jobs and helping with the computer system. "You're late." Rufus commented as she neared without even turning to see that it was she who had approached.

"We're out of time." Lightning began by stating the obvious, moving to stand beside the blond haired man who was leaning over the blue prints of the Sister Ray, "What's the status here?"

"Like you've said: out of time." Rufus answered succinctly, "One shot. Two, if lucky. Progress of construction is hardly where I want it to be in order for it to be safe."

"One will be all that we need." Both turned to see Yaag Rosche stride in as if he owned the place, flanked with PSICOM soldiers who already had their guns raised and pointed at the Turks. "Fire the Sister Ray at Meteor and blow that damn rock from the sky. We have no other option."

Lightning's eyes narrowed dangerously as she stepped up in front of Rufus. She didn't miss the ex-president's telltale look of annoyance, but what he felt hardly rivaled the frustration that was boiling in her blood. "Lower your guns and remove yourself."

"Read the situation." Yaag huffed, motioning to all of his soldiers and guns.

" _You're_ the one that hasn't read the situation." Lightning hissed lowly.

"Firing the Sister Ray at Meteor does not guarantee that it'll stop it." Rufus spoke up, surprisingly resting a calming hand on the Goddess' soldier as if to reign her in. "In fact, it could splinter chunks from the main body itself and send it hailing down onto the surface of the Planet."

"Then what would you have me do?" Yaag responded irately, "Meteor is upon us."

"We let Holy deal with it."

" _Holy?_ " Yaag rolled his eyes, "We don't even know if its coming and you want us to put all of our hopes- That's it. I'm taking charge here." He gave his orders to the PSICOM soldiers no-so-gently rounded all of the Turks, Rufus and even Lightning up and sequestered them near the back of the room. They took over their place at the computers and controls, and the first mistake they made was turning their backs to them.

Lightning shared a look with Rufus, "Something is happening in Edge. I think it's Sephiroth…"

"Explains the movements of the WEAPONS."

She nodded, he then motioned to Yaag and the rest of the PSICOM and she just shook her head uncaringly. Then, she abruptly turned on her heels and left the room with no protest. The PSICOM didn't come chasing after her, but she already left Rufus to deal with the situation with his own means. The only thing she did was seal the door to the control room with magic so that people can leave, but cannot enter. Jogging back to reclaim her bike, Lightning revved the engine and began her return back towards the city, but she can already see the Guardian Corps and AVALANCHE fleets rally and airships zooming through the sky like bees around the hive. Explosions littered the sky, lighting it with ephemeral bursts of fire and flames. It was accompanied by a cacophony of booms that rippled through the air. Behind it all, and serving as a large backdrop in the sky towards the direction of Academia was the Lindblum about to enter Edge airspace.

* * *

 **Sorry folks! I know I disappeared... and to top it all off, I'm posting such a short chapter... May has been a busy month for me, plus it just feels as if I'm not at the top of my game right now. Hopefully that didn't show in the quality of this chapter. Anyways, the action begins! Welcome, to the last arc of Lucem Dei!**


	39. Chapter 38

**I do not own FF7 or FF13.**

* * *

He's a man of fine tastes. It doesn't matter what he's dealing with; human or not, man or woman, for pleasure or for business, he expects the best. As a man, he had never had a reason to show any interest in jewels because he's never had to seriously consider associating with women so simple enough to be bought. If they were so easily dealt with, then they weren't worth his time or attention. After all, he had fine tastes in women too. He didn't have a certain 'type,' and so he wasn't particularly picky. Yet he preferred them smart, sharp, and overall strong enough to carry the weight of the SHINRA name alongside himself. Scarlet would've been a possibility, that is, if she had lived, although Rufus couldn't say that he'd be a fan of all the politics and power struggles she'd bring. Same for Jihl. That woman certainly held potential, but she was far too independent and dare he say – quite a stout feminist. Not that she would even be remotely interested in the prospect of union. Both Scarlet and Jihl were definitely… required tastes, but he preferred something _finer._

Something delicate.

Something beautifully tragic.

Something tragically beautiful.

Something dangerous.

Something – _someone_ – who was everything, yet nothing. Someone who could embody all the contrasting sides. Someone who stands neutral, someone who would challenge him, and someone who would agree with him. Someone… who wouldn't seek the power that he does and for the reason he does, but would seek it for him and in return, he would give anything they'd ask. He's a man of fine and specific tastes. Perhaps a woman that was like a jewel, yet didn't know that she was. A woman who'd scoff at that mere thought. A diamond in the rough. He has no doubts that this woman, whoever she is, would be unappreciative of poems, metaphors, or similes. He wasn't the type to do that anyways. Someone with sapphires for eyes, lips of ruby, and the most obscure and strange shade of hair that probably resembled pricy top tier pink diamonds.

The Goddess of Death. What is Lightning if not tragic? What is Lightning if not practical? Pragmatic? Dangerous? He doesn't feel the need to compliment her appearance for that is already for all to see. Yet it's something deeper, something about her that speaks to him on another level. If anyone, he'd choose Lightning.

Not out of love.

Never out of love.

He doesn't love her. She's just a right fit. That's all. He was merely curious, perhaps bordering unhealthily on fascination. A human like herself surpassed God; attained the power to create her own Promised Land, became a Goddess herself who could end the world on whim. What was even more wondrous was how much she didn't want it. She would live the life that ambition itself would envy, and want nothing but the most boring normalcy. No matter what she did, the fates would serve her the opposite. He couldn't think of anything more tragic. To fail at everything everyone can do, but to be forced to succeed at everything no one else can. To be doomed to be alone forever; to be separated and alienated. What would it take to stand at her side? To stand in her place? To become God? Would the birth of a new God mean the death of the old? How much of the red blood she bleeds – he remembers the wet crimson that was staining her arm – is actually her blood? What would it take to kill God? Meteor? Holy? A failed experiment gone mad? The Sister Ray? Or… would it take just a bullet? One single bullet to end it all?

He wanted to know what it would take to rip God off of the pedestal, to finally grasp at something so ethereal and catch it with his own palm. Now that it was something so tangible, taking the form of a woman, he has felt the touch of her skin against his fingertips, drawn close enough to know that her body is warm and that her strange heart still beats as if she we're just a simple human. Now that he knows how they're the same, he wants to know where they'll differ. What makes her a Goddess and him just a man?

What separates her from him, and from everyone else here in the control room? Rufus stares blankly out at the PSICOM that had all too eagerly commandeered the Sister Ray. Buttons were being fussed with, and Rufus was the least surprised in guessing that they hadn't the slightest idea as to what to do. Figuring out an entirely new computing system and control mechanisms all while operating under intense pressure wasn't something Rufus wanted to be doing, and he suspected that the PSICOM weren't faring too well considering all the glares Yaag Rosche has been shooting him. It only took a few more minutes before the PSICOM Colonel jabbed a finger in his direction, "You." With his other hand, Yaag pulled out his gun and pointed it at him, "Come here."

Rather than obeying like a dog, the blond president closed his eyes and released am audible sigh, "If I don't?"

"Then I put a bullet through your head."

"Quite counterproductive." Rufus commented, finally peeling his eyes open to regard the other man coldly.

"I still have four Turks I can cycle through." Yaag announced.

The ex-president chuckled, "You think that they'd go against my word? Kill me, and you damn the world."

That lit a short fuse and Rufus watched as the anger immediately twist Yaag's expression. The PSICOM stormed over and grabbed a fistful of his shirt by the collar, "Killing you would be doing the world a damn favor." Yaag snarled, "I'm sure the PSICOM aren't the only ones waiting for the day you hang. When this is all over, you'll have nowhere to run to."

"Who says that I'll need to run?" Rufus responded evenly, not even the slightest bit fazed at the aggression directed at him.

Yaag sneered as he retreated slightly back and composed his expression again, "Such confidence from a dead man walking." He holstered his gun again.

Choosing to focus on the more important matter at hand, the ex-president strode over to the control panel as if he had been the one leading all along and left the PSICOM to follow after him, "What would you have me do?"

Yaag didn't miss a beat and motioned to his soldiers that were all now intently watching their interaction, "Tell my men how to operate the Sister Ray."

"In order to…?"

"You know what." Yaag's frown deepened as if to berate him on wasting time. "Set aim to Meteor."

He hummed quietly, resituating himself in front of the control panel all the while taking his time to readjust his clothing. Casting a small glance over his shoulder at the Turks, he gave a most minute nod before he glided his hands over the keyboard. The short and soft beeps of the pressed keys sounded in the muted silence, and everyone quietly waited in anticipation. Yaag didn't stop him, but asked for assurance, "What are you doing?"

"Probably everything you don't want me to do." Rufus proudly hummed, and the PSICOM watched as the aim turned and set on Edge instead.

"Stop-" He reached for him, intending to grab him but Rufus swiftly caught that arm and twisted it behind his back before slamming him onto the surface of the controls. Swiftly, before anyone can retaliate, Rufus grabbed Yaag's gun from his holster and held it to his head. He looked up at the PSICOM soldiers seemingly caught frozen in the middle of retaliating.

"Leave the room." Rufus calmly stated and at the same time nodded to the Turks to facilitate their departure. Reno, Rude, Elena, and Tseng all but sprung into action at his order and began rounding up the PSICOM. "Now." Rufus eased his hold on the silver-haired man only to slam him hard against the hard surface again before he could start spouting things to his men about ignoring his wellbeing for the greater good. Rufus could roll his eyes. He waited, crushing Yaag's face and mouth to the surface until all of the PSICOM left. Only then did he suddenly pull back and threw the man off to the side. The gun kept trained on Yaag. "Thought you had a chance at being a martyr for your people as well? How… unoriginal."

"What?!" Yaag's fury wasn't lessened by his stumble in step.

Rufus took aim and shot. The sound of a gunshot erupted and deafened their ears momentarily. He waited, took aim again as Yaag crumpled to the ground with a busted knee cap. "If it makes you feel any better, I have no intention of killing you." Then he took another shot and blasted his other knee cap, "But I can't have you getting in my way." They could hear the pounding on the sealed door and the voices of the PSICOM on the other side. When he turned back to the main window, the Turks were already in their place and waiting on him. Clearing his throat, Rufus took in a deep breath and then released it. The muscles in his shoulders tensed and twisted. He spoke firmly and clearly, "Charge the Sister Ray."

"What are you doing!" Yaag hollered, his face red with rage and pain, "You're going to kill us all."

Rufus glanced over his shoulder at him distantly, raised an eyebrow and all but stopped a smirk from coming to his lips, "Are you afraid of death even though you've already met her?" Yaag grit his teeth, eyes hard, but he kept quiet. With satisfaction full in his stomach, Rufus turned back to Edge and towards the new city at his mercy.

…

It could've been so easy to have it all. She could've escaped all of this, maybe avoided the end of the world if SHINRA hadn't come to Nibelheim and massacred her village, and none of this would've happened if SHINRA hadn't created Sephiroth because it's so much easier to accept something like that rather than accepting that it was Lightning who started all of this and spun the wheel of fate to her own beat. In her mind, she's – "Kupo," – but it doesn't stop Tifa from – "Kupo," – since she's willing to give up her – "Kuuupo," – just so Lightning could have her own – "Kupo!" Tifa clenched her eyes shut, sucked in breaths that imitated her calming breathing exercises, and only once she's found her inner peace did Tifa open her eyes to give a sideway glance towards the moogle who had remained uncharacteristically quiet up until now.

It's as if Mog had short term memory and had simply forgotten that they're in such a precarious situation. The little white being took to orbiting Aerith's head while the Cetra looked too fond of him to turn him away. "Mog's a sensitive little moogle," Tifa looked to Serah who had approached and now stood beside her as they watched Aerith and Mog from the side, "but, at the same time, he sometimes just can't read the mood. Out of all of us, he senses that Aerith is the most…" Serah tilted her head to the side and pressed a finger to her chin thoughtfully as she searched for the right word, "… _stressed."_

"Stressed." Tifa chuckled wryly, "I guess that's close enough."

"She also has Holy's burden to bear." Serah said so softly and Tifa barely heard her, "Whether the world ends, or if it's just our world that ends... Lightning's death and, really, all of our deaths all depend on Aerith's summoning of Holy."

"It's not like she can control it…" Tifa mumbles.

"Whether you can or can't…" Serah began, and Tifa raised her eyebrows at those familiar words Lightning had once spoken to her, "… it still feels as if it's your responsibility. There are many things that can go wrong, much more than what could go right, and more than half of those things is Holy deciding that we're just not worth it. I mean… everything really is our fault." Tifa stared down at her feet, watching the rock she nudged around with her foot roll while Serah continued in a strangely light and airy tone that didn't match the heavy words and accusations she was bringing to light, "If we had just accepted our fates, if we had done exactly what our God has meant for us, if your people hadn't drained the life of the Planet… then maybe the world wouldn't be so… cruel. Now we're here begging for forgiveness from a being, or force, that's even more transient than my sister. It makes me feel so… small, but Aerith is the only one that might be able to change that. Her influence over the Lifestream and her ability to communicate to the Lifestream as a Cetra is what Lightning's really counting on."

"And there's nothing that we can do?"

Serah smiled tenderly, and it reminds her that the young girl who looked no older than she was has, in fact, lived and experienced a life that was beyond her comprehension. "We survive."

Tifa returned the small smile that did little to ease her own anxiety, but the purpose of the conversation she had with Serah wasn't intended to do that. It was all to put things in perspective; a vain attempt to make the murky water clear. She'd given up thinking that she was the mother hen, that she understood those around her better than she really did. "Tifa!" She looked towards Cloud who had been standing a little ways away from her and closer to Aerith, with Noel and Red XIII nearby, "Look!"

She headed towards him with Serah in tow, all the while looking to what Cloud had pointed her to. Large black silhouettes loomed over the horizon, black wings spread from beasts too big. The GC airships were already in the air, and at that moment, the AVALANCHE ships began their ascent as well. They didn't get far though, at least not the ones that were the closest to them. Explosions rippled through the sky, transports exploding around in a circle. The blast was enough to hit them off their feet, sending them falling to the ground. Tifa winced, feeling the gust and debris hit her skin like rocks pelted at her, and counted her lucky stars that she wasn't met with a chunk of metal and steel. Quickly, she grabbed Serah and tucked the younger Farron safely behind the shield of her body. "Are you okay?" Tifa asked when things finally settled around them. Pebbles rolled off her shoulders, but the dust has already set on her clothes and hair.

"O-Okay." Serah coughed, accepting Tifa's offered hand. She helped Serah up and then instantly sought out her friends. Aerith had Cloud by her side; her arm draped over his shoulder as he helped her to her feet. Mog was clutched to her body like a stuffed toy. Noel and Red XIII also appeared unhurt.

"Is everyone alright?" Cloud asked.

"Alive." Tifa nodded, glancing at Serah who shared a similar nod, "What happened?"

"Did the WEAPONS attack or…" Noel asked as he scanned the wreckage around them. Bodies of soldiers were lying on the ground, and those that survived and well were already helping those in need of help.

"Something worse." Red XIII muttered as he pawed over to the long shadow cast on the ground, "Much more worse."

She knew no transport made that shadow, and she knew no bird would look like that. She felt her stomach drop like an anchor, her heart thrumming in the cavity of her ribs, and although she knew she had healed completely, Tifa couldn't stop her hand from wandering over her gut where she had been pierced. Everyone looked up to see the one-winged angel descend, his long black clothing fluttering in the air before his feet lightly touched the ground. Slit green eyes wandered, lingering on Serah, "A rather uncanny resemblance." Sephiroth's deep baritone voice teased and it struck a cord deep within Tifa.

She could feel it vibrate, shaking her down until she felt it in her bones. He left her for death; left her for what she felt was worse than death. "You must be Sephiroth." Serah answered, her voice strong. There wasn't an ounce of doubt that she was Lightning's sister, and even Tifa felt pride on the older sister's behalf. It grounded her, and Tifa took that bravery as the base for her own. She eased her hand into her pocket, pulling out her feint gloves before slipping them on firmly over her hands. She could feel the leather crack as she pulled it into a fist.

"How curious that the Goddess would leave you to your own means." Sephiroth remarked, and suddenly the Masamune appeared in his hands. The long blade glinted, reflecting the light around them ominously as he lifted the tip towards Serah. "I may as well consider this a surrender."

"Not on my watch." Cloud interrupted but Sephiroth barely deigned him a glance. Instead, his dangerous gaze settled on Aerith and Tifa could feel the smirk that had yet to find it's place on his face. It was clear that he saw none of them as a threat.

"We shall see." The moment those words fell from his lips, the Masamune's flash was the only giveaway that the battle of their lifetime had begun.

…

He was going to kick the door down if it had opened a second later than it did. "Raines!" Barret bellowed as he stalked in, looking to the back of the room to see the GC General standing there with his hands planted on the desk while his obsidian eyes are narrowed on the computer screen. Five rows of computers were in front of him, each with a soldier on hand. Rygdea was there too, standing loyally at the side. The room is filled with the sounds of the live reports filtering in from the many frequencies deployed to the transports that now litter they sky. "Lightning said not to attack-"

"I got the message." Raines interrupted harshly, "I've given strict orders to my men not to engage in battle yet."

"Then why are the WEAPONS attacking?"

"How would I know?" Raines retorted, "If it's the Sister Ray, then they should be heading to Midgar. Clearly, that's not the case."

"What else would…" Barret scowled, "Where's Lightning? Is she still at the Sister Ray?"

"You think that she'd attract the WEAPONS here?"

"She was here for the last few days and nothing happened." Rygdea spoke up, "So why now?"

"Find her." Raines ordered, barely giving Rygdea a dismissing wave of a hand before he dashed out to do as said. "Something else may be here that's attracting the WEAPONS. Any word from SHINRA or the PSICOM?" Raines called out to his soldiers at the computers.

"The PSICOM have an emergency at hand."

"What is it?"

"SHINRA has taken Colonel Rosche prisoner and have locked themselves inside the control room of the Sister Ray." One of the soldiers reported with a hand pressed to those ear set, "Apparently they have Edge in target."

His hands balled into fists, then he ducked his head down and sucked in a deep breath. "Leave them."

"General-" The soldier began to protest.

"I said leave them!" Raines yelled, "That is an order. The WEAPONS are heading towards Edge. The Sister Ray is the only weapon we have that will risk the least casualties. Lightning –" Raines cleared his throat, "Special Ops Agent Farron knows what she's doing." The name still held weight; protégé of Colonel Jihl Nabaat, military prodigy, and the enabler of SHINRA's downfall. It certainly means more to the people then the rumored Goddess of Death.

Barret bit his lip, walked towards one of the computers and stole a head set without protest. Connecting it to the AVALANCHE system, Barret gave his orders, "Prepare for battle. Hold your fire until I say not to. Sortie." He received a confirmation, and he was just about to put the head set back down before a burst of static screeched in his ear. "Report! What's happening!"

The line went dead, and then it was patched to another line from the hangar, "There has been an attack! Transports destroyed-"

"Shit!" Barret yelled before he dashed out of the room, ignoring Raines' calls for him to stop.

…

"Ah," Fang paused for a dramatic second, then, "fuck." She knew they were big, but not this frick'n big. Her palm's sweaty, her usual grip of her red spear feels strange and foreign. It's been a long time since she's felt like this; not since… not since she had first started training with the spear and had to face down her first behemoth near the Oerba wilds. Then, there were multiple times she felt like that before she became Ragnarok and bit out a chunk of Cocoon, but she had to hide that for Vanille's sake. Now, the stakes were high once again and she was just really, _really_ tired. And sweaty. And hot. And - "You've got to be kiddin' me." Fang groaned, stabbing the ground mercilessly with her spear as if it had somehow personally offended her before wiping her palms on her blue sari. "Fuckin' Meteor roasting the ground. Fuckin' WEAPONS. Fu-"

"It's no joke." Snow huffed, planting his hands on his knees as he keeled over in attempts to fill his lungs in with air again.

"HEY!" Fang bellowed while waving her hands frantically over her head, "I'm over here dimwits! Over here!"

"I don't think they heard you." Vanille commented, pointing to the backside of the two WEAPONS that had flew right over their heads.

With a loud groan, Fang shoved Snow forward, "Throw a goddamn snowball at it or something. Fuck. I just ran here and I'm not going to sprint back the way we came. That's a damn waste of time."

"Hey… is it just me or do you guys see that?" Sazh spoke up, pointing up the sky where the WEAPONS suddenly drew to a stop. They hovered there, seemingly lost or confused just outside the city perimeter. "What are they stopping for?"

"They're not stopping." Hope breathed, taking a few slow steps backwards, "They're changing directions."

"Where-" Before the question could be posed, the WEAPONS answered with action. They flew off towards Midgar, their howls thundering through the sky. "So what now?" Vanille asked.

"There's supposed to be seven WEAPONS. That's just two of them." Hope said, turning to face the group seriously, "There's going to be more, and we don't know when or where they're going to attack. Seeing that they were en route to Edge just now, that's telling me that there's something there that they want to get rid of. Lightning's in Midgar, so it can't be her. There's nothing –" Hope paused, realization dawning in his eyes as they widened, "Sephiroth."

"Sephiroth's here?!" Fang exclaimed, "Damn it."

"What about Serah?" Snow asked, "Is she going to be safe?"

"I mean, he's been hiding all this time so why is he here now?" Hope clutched his hair and pulled in stress, "Unless…" Craning his head up towards the sky, he stared at the silhouettes of the WEAPONS in the crimson red sky and then glanced towards the Lindblum and the transports littering the air. The sky flashed a brilliant pale white light in less than a second, and they watched frozen in horror when hundreds of explosions suddenly erupted. Hundreds of lives lost in just a blink of an eye, and the transports pelted the ground like deadly metal comets. The beam of energy that had lit up the atmosphere originated from where the rest of the WEAPONS should be, and for the first time Hope felt like that useless fourteen year old pre-teen who had just haplessly watch his mother die. "The WEAPONS… are attacking… everyone?"

…

The wheels screech to a stop, the rubber tires leaving tread marks on the cement surface of the empty highway. Her boot grinds against the grainy surface and she sits there mapping out the path the WEAPONS take. She moves off the bike and rolls her shoulders. It's undeniable that they were heading to Edge, but she can't possibly come up with a reason for it. Lightning grits her teeth, fists clenching at her sides. Even without seeing him, she knows that he's here in Edge. He has to be here in Edge; that was the only explanation. As she stands in the empty highway, she watches as the WEAPONS descend on the city and she knows that Sephiroth would be right there in the fray wreaking havoc. There are countless civilians, an _entire_ city and everyone that's come to mean anything to her were all there. However there were also countless soldiers in the airships, and even more sitting in the Lindblum. She spun around, her sharp eyes falling on the Sister Ray. Even though she had no powers over Gaia, she could still feel the pull of energy towards the Sister Ray beneath her feet.

A mirthful chuckle tumbled from her throat; a sound that was so unfitting, yet she couldn't help but find amusement behind it all. All it took was one look, and she knew what Sephiroth was playing at. She knew all of his cards, he'd shown her from the very beginning, and now she sees how he has played them. He didn't need her to unleash her powers, he only needed to make his inevitable appearance. That alone would draw the WEAPONS into the city as long as he was there because of his JENOVA cells. The WEAPONS wouldn't concern themselves with civilians or causalities, as long as they destroyed their target and all he would have to do is fly around and the beasts would do all the damage for him. The GC, PSICOM, and AVALANCHE would retaliate, and then she'd have to either leave the world to burn, or she'll have to use her powers and step in. Now that the Sister Ray is charging, all the attention may be drawn to it temporarily, but that was all it was: _temporarily_. It was Academia all over again. It wasn't a matter of who she should protect anymore, or of who she would rather save if given the choice. When, or if, it comes down to it, Lightning knows that she'd save anyone – _everyone_ – as long as she has the ability to. She had thought that she would be able to differentiate the value of lives, but was it really her place as the Goddess of Death, to determine who deserved to live over another?

No.

If she were to step in… _if_ she were to use her powers and reveal herself, the WEAPONS would be drawn to her. _If_ she were to use her powers to destroy the WEAPONS, the Planet would see her as more of a threat than it already does, and that would only increase the likelihood that Holy would strike her down. Meteor will descend, the world will end, and Sephiroth will be the victor without putting even an ounce of effort into it. Closing her eyes, Lightning steadied her breathing and she could almost see the stills of those important to her engrained onto the back of her eyelids. She wanted to see them again… for the last time, but she couldn't remember a time where the world had given her anything she _wanted_. There are no miracles for her, and she knew that Tifa and Serah would be in Edge far away from where she is.

The chaos danced at her feet, brewing in dark tendrils of black mist and swirls. Gold dust sparkled and fluttered, suspended in the air, catching the light even if only darkness was surrounding her. She looked up into the sky, marking the path of the WEAPONS and as she expected, they didn't hesitate to turn once more and set their destination straight towards her. Her crimson blade appeared in her hand, her heart thundering in her chest like never before. Lightning had walked into the fight against Barthandelus, Caius, and Bhunivelze with every intention to win. She'd do that here too. It's just the heavy guttural feeling that sunk in her gut hardly compared. She was staring at her end; the Goddess of Death staring Death in the eyes. The ground shattered, cracking beneath the strength she used to launch herself at the WEAPONS unhesitatingly.

* * *

 **Hi folks! Sorry for the late update again... and it feels as if I may have rushed this one out the door... I've got no excuses. :(**

 **Anyways, so this was a busy chapter! Jumping all over the place from character to character, giving many different point of views to things that are happening in a very short period of time. The next few chapters will also have this... fractured resemblance as well. It's the final battle, but it's really consisted of multiple battles happening in different places. At the same time I'm hoping that the each subsequent chapter will clear up any confusion in the previous one, and put things back on a clearer timeline once all of the characters' battles and experiences converge into a more singular view.**

 **Now, the real fight begins! Cloud and company VS. Sephiroth. Lightning VS. the WEAPONS.**


	40. Chapter 39

**Disclaimer: I do not own FF7 or FF13.**

* * *

Each of his breaths were burning his lungs as he forced his legs to run faster. He could see the transports caught in the beam of energy, fired by one of the WEAPONS, rain down onto the city like smaller comets. Hope had lost count of how many times he's seen his world darken, and he's pretty much settled on the fact that the world is a morbid place. Back when he was young, when he was still that fourteen-year-old boy who had just lost his mother and unwittingly became a L'cie, he thought that life was unfair. He remembered complaining why his life had to be like that and why he couldn't have just gone home from Bodhum with his mom. He remembered blaming Snow, and he remembered trying to kill him too. He remembered his small crush on Vanille, but much to his relief he didn't make it too obvious. Nothing ever became of that. He remembered how he idolized Lightning at one point, how he began to see her as a role model, as a teacher, and as his closest friend. He also remembers how he had failed her, how she had been taken away and how he had helped Serah and Noel on their journey through time that ultimately ended with Serah's death. He had failed Lightning so badly time and time again, and now he's terrified that he's going to fail Lightning once more. Hope ran as fast as he could, his feet no longer tripping over themselves as they did back then. "That's it." He looked forward to see Fang suddenly stop abruptly, "I'm doing this my way."

"Fang?" Vanille asked, skidding to a stop with everyone else once they all noticed that the black haired Oerban had stopped.

In a brief gleam of purple light, Hope's eyes widened with panic seeing Fang's summon crystal form before her. Without thinking, he tossed himself at her and clutched onto her arm, "Fang! Stop!"

"By the time we get to the WEAPONS, it'll be too late!"

"But Light said-"

"Didn't you see that!?" Fang yelled shoving Hope off of her, "The WEAPONS have already made their first attack. Now, it's my turn." With that said, she sprinted down the road before a crisp shatter of crystal sung. The large purple summon circle expanded, turning like cogs and in a blink of an eye, Fang's Bahumut soared out of it. "You can come with me, or you can take your time running to the WEAPONS while they take turns takin' shots at the city. Nothing's stoppin' them from going after Sunshine either."

"Fang's right." Sazh said, resting a persuading hand on Hope's shoulder, "You saw those transports getting blown from the sky yourself. That's a lot of people who just died and it doesn't seem like those WEAPONS are going to spare any of us."

"So we take the fight to them." Fang summed up, "What else are we to do otherwise? Lightning brought us here to fight, and we're going to damn well fight."

"We're going to have to fight those WEAPONS sooner or later." Sazh nodded, continuing on this tag-team with Fang, "Those things are going to go after Lightning eventually so we're just taking the fight to them first."

"I-I know that!" Hope burst, "It's just…" Clenching his eyes, Hope took a deep breath and then slowly released it, "Okay. Let's do this."

Fang smirked, Sazh smiled, and Vanille even gave him a small hug. What Fang and Sazh said were true, and if he wanted to protect Lightning then he'd have to fight and win against these WEAPONS. He promised he'd have Lightning's back, and it's about time he goes through on his word. Sazh too summoned Brynhildr and climbed into its gestalt form.

"I'm going back." Snow finally spoke up, earning everyone's attention, "I'm going to Midgar. Sis is there, and two of those WEAPONS already passed us."

"Tch. Tryin' to get on Sis' good side?" Fang snorted as she mounted Bahumut with Vanille and Hope behind her.

Snow grinned and flashed her two thumbs up as he backed away, "Gotta keep tryin'. She's always been a hard case to crack."

"Yeah, yeah. Get outta here." Fang rolled her eyes, before Bahumut shot forward and soared up into the sky. The further they got, the harder it became to breathe. With the wind blasting against his body, Hope lowered himself further against Bahumut and carefully snuck a glance back towards the city. He could see dark smoke rising from where the AVALANCHE base is on the ground, and looking up at eyelevel, he could see the backside of the two WEAPONS heading straight towards Midgar.

"Light will be alright." Vanille's voice pulled him out of his thoughts, "She's a fighter."

"She is…" Hope murmured, meeting Vanille's green eyes with a somber nod, "I just hope she's-" A loud eruption caught all of them off guard, and both Hope and Vanille jumped at the loud explosion.

"What the fuck was that?" Fang yelled over to them from where she was, perched on the nape of Bahumut.

Hope turned back, freezing when he saw large fumes of grey and black billow from the AVALANCHE base and at the base was an enormous fire. "T-The base!" Vanille yelled back, "Serah and Noel's there!"

"That just means Snow isn't going to be going to Midgar then." Fang growled, "We deal with the WEAPONS here first, and then high-tail it back to the base. Let Cloud and the others have their fair share of the fun first!"

"Right." Hope forced his eyes onto the WEAPONS and refused to look anywhere else. "Focus." Bringing both of his hands in to slap his cheeks, Hope carefully stood up and peered off the side of Bahumut as it flew right above the Planet's beasts and circled. "Let's go!" He took the leap of faith, launching himself off Bahumut and plummeted straight down. Vanille followed, and then Fang and Bahumut nose-dived right after them. More crystals shattered, and two summon circles appeared in the air in front of them and as he and Vanille fell through, both of their summons caught them respectively. Sazh too zoomed straight into the fight. Bracing himself on Alexander's back, the summon brought together its hands and slammed one of the WEAPONS right on the head as it crashed down in a powerful landing.

…

Sephiroth hadn't even exchanged clashes with Cloud before gunfire interrupted. Rapid gunshots from the surviving AVALANCHE soldiers forced the ex-SOLDIER away, and he moved deftly in the air to avoid them all. All it took was a large swipe of his blade and he could somehow send pressurized slices of air down to carve into the pavement and people. Tifa didn't stay still long enough to see the blood soak the grounds, and she also didn't spare the time to look at the bodies. The first thing she did was grab Serah's hand and pull her away from danger. Despite her intentions, she hadn't even noticed Sephiroth take to the sky before dealing another one of his distanced attacks straight towards a leaking airship fuel tanker. "Tifa look out!" Serah's voice reached her a little too late. Her ears rang painfully with a high-pitched whine, and she had felt that blast down to her bones.

It was one explosion after another and she hardly had time to gather her bearings from the last one before another blast knocked her off her feet. Squeezing her eyes shut, she tried her best to recover from the sudden and harsh collision and wheezed, "Serah?" Pushing herself up, Tifa felt panic immediately seize her chest. The younger pinkette was slumped to the ground, "Serah!" Picking her up, Tifa felt something sickly wet and warm stain her hand, and pulled away to find blood. "Serah! Wake up! Serah!"

Thankfully, the said woman winced and her baby blue eyes squeezed before they crept open. "Are you alright?"

"I should be asking you that!" Tifa said frantically, "You're bleeding." As she said that, Serah gently eased herself into a sitting position and rubbed her hand over the back of her head, "Are you hurt anywhere else?"

"I'm fine." Serah shook off Tifa's concern, shakily returning to her feet as she cast a cure to mend her wound. "Just a rock to the head, nothing serious."

"Serah-"

"I'm fine. Really." She still held out her arms just in case Serah collapsed. Far too concerned with Serah's wellbeing, it was left to the pinkette to scan their surroundings. There was no one around them, at least none that could be seen beyond the large flames that licked outwards in all directions. She coughed and wafted the silty smoke that she was inhaling with every breath.

"Are you sure you're fine?" Tifa asked again.

Serah gave her a small smile and nodded, "We should find the others."

"Right." Tifa nodded, and began their search. What they did find wasn't what they had intended, and by 'others,' Tifa seriously doubted that Serah had meant Sephiroth. To be fair, they didn't find Sephiroth. Sephiroth found them. Moving to stand in front of Serah, Tifa lowered her stance and readied her fists. Her skin crawled with anxiety and nervousness. As far as she could see, Serah had no weapon. She wondered if Sephiroth even remembered her.

"Still alive?" So he did remember her. Tifa put on her brave front despite how small she suddenly felt.

"Surprised?" Tifa said as she desperately tried to keep her tone controlled and her body from shaking. "Maybe you're not as good as you think."

Surprisingly a smirk came to his lips at her audacity, while his Masamune remained still and steadily held at his side. All he needed to do was stand there and Tifa could sense his killing intent a mile away. She needed to keep Sephiroth's attention on her and away from Serah though. Lightning held Serah above everyone, and Tifa couldn't imagine what it would be like for Lightning to lose her sister. If there was a chance she could prevent that from happening, then Tifa was willing to put her life on the line. "Tifa…" Serah's quiet voice called out to her, and a small hand rested over her forearm, "Be careful." She was glad Serah didn't interrupt or try to stop her. There was nothing that could be done to change the situation they were in anyways. If anyone had the chance of fighting Sephiroth one on one between the two of them, it was Tifa. She thought of stalling him in hopes that Cloud might find her and help, and that he's not trapped or already dead under the shrapnel or debris launched from the explosion.

The fact that Sephiroth had waited until they were done talking was a strange courtesy that she didn't expect, or maybe it was simply because he was completely confident in himself. If Tifa were a betting woman, she wouldn't bet on herself either.

 _"_ _It's not that. When you get into a fight against an enemy like Sephiroth, you go in thinking –_ _believing_ _–_ _that you'll win, because if you don't, he'll know and you don't want him to know that. It's okay to be scared, but don't doubt your own abilities."_

She could imagine Lightning repeating those words she had spoken to her when they were standing right before the Northern Crater shortly after their run-in with the fake Sephiroth in the Forgotten Capital. Her words were definitely easier said than done.

 _"Your opponent uses a sword. What do you do?"_

"Don't get myself cut." Tifa murmured to herself as she walked forward to face Sephiroth head on.

 _"_ _I'm serious."_

"Well, I am too." The fighter continued talking to herself while she regarded the silver-haired man carefully.

 _"_ _This is my reach, and this is the closest I can hold it to myself so that I can still use the proper leverage and strength to attack or parry. You?"_ Lightning continued as if she were walking her through the fight. Tifa fell into her battle stance. _"_ _Make sure you punch Sephiroth like that next time and he'll be seeing dolphins."_

"Dolphins." Tifa whispered, and as if it were the magic word, she could feel her nerves calm. Either she attacked first, or Sephiroth would, and Tifa didn't need to think twice about that. She sprinted forward. She could feel it in the air, a certain brush of the breeze that met her face much differently than any other. It wasn't that it was offensive or painful. It definitely didn't compare to the harsh blast of dust, pebbles, and debris from when the transports suddenly exploded, nor did it measure how dangerous the slice of air that Sephiroth's Masamune left in its wake was, yet it seemed to somehow cut open her skin without actually doing so. She side-stepped just in time as his blade swept vertically upwards, skimming her left leg that was the last to escape. Throwing a quick jab at his waist, he twisted out of her reach and slashed horizontally, forcing Tifa to shuffle back. The fine katana swept over her head, taking the ends of her hair with it. The long strands drifted to the ground slowly and with abandon, completely lost in its own pace when the world around it was moving at a fast-forward blitz. It gave Sephiroth the opportunity to advance, pinning her with multiple cuts and slashes that she struggled to dodge.

Much to her relief, she managed to escape and feinted out right before the Masamune glided through exactly where she had been standing milliseconds ago. She darted in again, feinting in and out, each time appearing to attack before smartly pulling back before an arm or leg could be severed. _"_ _There'll never be the perfect defence."_ Lightning reminded her in her memory, her voice lingering like a ghost whispering in her ear, _"_ _You're fast, so make use of that speed, and with those gloves-"_

In the past, she had always measured her opponents by their strength. How strong were they? How fast? How agile? It was always the more physical aspects she'd focus on, but Rangan had taught her better. If he were here now, she wonders if he'd be disappointed in her considering how long she took to _finally_ figure it out. Being calm and composed in battle wasn't just for show even though it was sometimes even more intimidating than a rage filled rampage. It also meant being able to see through the layers of defense of your opponent, physically _and_ mentally. A fight like this was the battle of the minds just as much as it was a battle of strength and speed.

" _If your enemy is taller than you, you use his height to his disadvantage."_

The fighter swore she'd seen her life flash before her eyes several times during this short period of battle, with far too many close encounters than she'd like. Leaping away, she did a swift somersault and spun on her heel to face her opponent again. She did exactly as Lightning said. She kept closer to the ground, slipping in, out, and around like flowing water. Most of his horizontal slashes could be ducked or rolled away from, and when she kept close, it clearly limited his movements. She feinted constantly, falling into a certain attack pattern and he adapted readily. Tifa lunged forward, throwing a punch with a slight pivot to the right to give herself away and the feinted, but rather than going right as anyone would predict her to, she remained in the same place. He turned away only to realize that he had misread and attempted to bring his blade back, but Tifa reached forward to grab his hand that was holding the Masamune while her other hand opened and pushed her palm against the blunt end of the hilt. She dealt a round-house kick to his waist just as he brought his free hand over and slammed his fist into her temple. Tifa stumbled back, her mind jarred by the sudden impact and her vision blotched. "Tifa!" Serah's voice pierced her stunned state, and Tifa looked just in time to see the Masamune glide directly straight towards her. She lurched forward, attempting to have it sail right over her head again, but Sephiroth caught onto her games much too soon. He grabbed a fist full of her long hair and yanked painfully, dragging Tifa back and down to the ground. She cried in pain, opening her eyes to see the Masamune descend.

A blur of red came from seemingly nowhere. Red XIII pounced at Sephiroth, forcing the silver-haired man to back off only to be met with a volley of spells Serah unleashed. "T-Thanks." Tifa choked, "I owe you." When she looked at Serah again, she had a bow and Noel was with her already.

Gentle hands grasped her shoulders and held her, "You're okay, Tifa." Aerith was behind her, smiling a small little smile that Tifa would always see. "We're here now."

Metal met metal, and Tifa was drawn to the sound immediately. Cloud was there, his Buster Sword in a deadlock with Sephiroth's Masamune. " _Puppet_." Sephiroth sneered, and Cloud returned his sentiments.

" _Freak_."

Their blades kicked off of one another and came back in another loud clash. The new battle began. "I'm okay." Tifa said, pushing herself back onto her feet again.

"Good." Aerith said, readying her staff, "We need you." Cloud had intercepted Sephiroth right in time to give her a breath before she'd launch herself into the fray again. A swift strike, slash, or stab would end anyone's life in a blink of an eye. A blade sinking through flesh would draw blood and deal death, but it was only with Sephiroth's blade that she'd feel the cut even if it hadn't reached her. She felt the slice sever the air in half so effortlessly, so cleanly, that she'd be left in absolute awe if her life wasn't on the line every single time she'd feel it. She was still in awe, but it was a dreadful sense because it harked to her death.

Sephiroth weaved through them, fighting Cloud one moment before he would get the upper hand only for Noel or Red XIII to step in. Serah also pulled her weight in the fight. "Serah!" Tifa yelled over to where she saw the young pinkette ease herself up from the ground after swallowing a kick to her gut.

Serah coughed, and wasted no time grabbing the now transformed Mog and charging into battle again. Her arrows were well placed, giving Noel the chance to run after them and use them as cover. Tifa made sure to keep close too even though Red XIII seemed to already have some unspoken task of protecting. If she were to be the future sister-in-law, then it'd only be natural that she would take it upon herself to make sure Serah's kept safe. Things came and went much too quickly, and most of it happened before Tifa could even fully come to grip with the people around her and their actions. She needed to coordinate – _they_ needed to coordinate, yet everyone seemed intent on doing their own show of skill that would inevitably clash with Sephiroth's like how buckets water would splash off the surface of metal. They needed to be focused like a jet stream, but even then their chances of success were slim. They were hitting Sephiroth one after the other, or perhaps it was Sephiroth's quick and deadly skill that actually allowed him to efficiently deal with his enemies and foes one after the other rather than giving them the time to work together. She heard a loud clash of metal echo; Cloud's Buster Sword bouncing up over his head and off of Sephiroth's blade. In that time frame, Noel managed to slip in and stabbed his sword straight towards Sephrioth's gut. There was a flutter of black, Sephiroth's black cloak was thrown in front of Noel to catch and tangle with his blade. With a quick pull, he released the jacket and caught Noel's arm instead with. "Noel!"

A burst of fire erupted between them, singeing nearly everyone within the area. Aerith drew her staff back, unleashing a blizzaga this time to fully separate Sephiroth. Noel took that moment to rapidly retreat, huffing to frantically catch his breath given the opportunity but Sephiroth hardly needed a break. A horizontal slash effortlessly shattered the ice like glass, the crystalline tinkles filling the air before the heavy chunks crash to the ground with a thud. Using the cut ice as a stepping stone, Sephiroth launched himself up and brought the Masamune down to the ground. Luckily Noel dodged just in time, barely avoiding the fatal blow. Stay close. Tifa repeated that in her head like a mantra. Stay close. Stay – Tifa lurched forward past Sephiroth, her feet skidding across the ground as she spun back to face his back and then lunged with a fist pulled back. Her blow only met air, but she made sure to keep close. She did her best to match his every step, knowing that her speed could be used to her advantage, but she surely hadn't expected Sephiroth to be this fast considering his height, weight, and size. Every punch missed, and she didn't dare kick knowing that the time she'd take to lift her feet and then to regain her stance wouldn't be fast enough to prevent him from retaliating. In the corner of her eye, she could see a flash of blond approach and just as Cloud took a swipe at him, Sephiroth jumped up into the sky where his wing would lift him far out of their reach. Arrows immediately greeted him, only to be slashed down before they could meet its mark. "Can't even get a clean hit in can we?" Tifa muttered beneath her breath as she watched Aerith and Serah's magic bombard the silver-haired man. The thundaga and firaga lit up the sky, but like an agile bird he swooped away from the attacks and then plunged straight to the ground where Cloud instantly met him in battle again. She watched as their blades sparked with every clash.

Noel joined in the advance as well, and for the first time they started pushing Sephiroth back with the flurry of attacks that kept him blocking. It was a battle of six against one, yet it wasn't so baffling that Sephiroth could pose this much of a threat and turn the tides of battle to his whim. Tifa had heard of him far before she had her unfortunate, nearly paralyzing, encounter. First-class SOLDIER Sephiroth. She remembered everyone singing praise of his prowess in a fight and he definitely lived up to those legends. For the life of her, Tifa couldn't think of a reason why Noel's sword-transforming-javelin had to be so impractical; as if someone had spent far too much time designing it to look purposefully complicated while sacrificing its effectiveness in battle. Why can't a sword be a sword and a javelin be a javelin? She dashed straight towards the three fighting men the moment she saw Sephiroth pull his sword back and then cleanly slip into one of the many grooves and curves to hook it. A flick of his wrists and an extension of his bent arm entirely disarmed Noel and at the same time flung his weapon off to the side. Tifa took Noel's place while he went to recover his weapon, constantly feinting in behind Sephiroth's back but the moment she threw in a single kick amongst her flurry of punches and jabs, he caught her foot squarely in his hand and promptly threw her into Cloud. Even with the back of his head turned to her, he seemed perfectly capable of predicting her attacks. They both crashed onto the ground, and Sephiroth immediately wanted to go on the offensive but was held back by the magic support. "Damn it!" Cloud staggered onto his feet, giving chase to Sephiroth who had darted after Serah and Aerith now. Red XIII was enough to keep him at bay for Noel to intercept once again. Letting the men and Red XIII fight for now, Tifa ran over to where Serah and Aerith were just in case the ex-SOLDIER attempts another attack on them.

She could see their exhaustion seep in, and even though she was sure Aerith and Serah were both accomplished magic casters, casting continuous offensive and supportive spells ought to be tiring. All of their skin were dirty with smears of black silt and shiny with sweat. "There has to be something…" Taking a second to scour their surroundings for anything that might be of use, her search was cut short when the ear deafening howl of the WEAPONS shook the air and ground. The battle screeched to a complete halt with everyone, even Sephiroth, looking up to the sky to see the large bodies of two beasts soar over Edge. Tifa held her breath and expected them to attack because her stomach had dropped at the mere thought that what had happened in Academia and Mideel could play out here in Edge. Her thoughts went to Marlene and Denzel, most likely huddled in their school waiting for the threat to go away. She thought about that young girl she had saved in Academia, and then all the children that had died beneath the collapsed building. Yet, that destructive beam of energy never tore through the city and the WEAPONS continued flying right over them.

"Midgar…" Aerith's voice snapped Tifa out of her fears, "They're going to Midgar."

"Mid-" Her mind rushed to comprehend, "L-Light! They're going after Light!"

"No. The Sister Ray… for now." Aerith answered, "I can feel it. It's draining the Planet. At this rate-" Just like before, another loud noise boomed. A loud crack pierced the thick, hot air and multiple explosions sounded like fireworks. Tifa winced at the offensive white light that had flashed, looking back up to see only a trace of the large particle beam disperse before countless transports that were high up in the air were annihilated. "All of the WEAPONS are going to see us as enemies."

"Us?"

The Cetra nodded grimly, "Humans." A part of her had expected it because it certainly didn't come as a surprise. If SHINRA's history wasn't enough to turn humans in general into targets, they were now blatantly fighting against the Planet as well. It was ironic how AVALANCHE had spent their early years trying to save the world, but would inevitably end up doing exactly what SHINRA had.

"Let's just hope that Holy thinks differently." Tifa said, "But right now, we have to focus."

"Right."

Sephiroth still looked rather entranced with the sky though, his slit green eyes seeing something that Tifa could not. She shuffled forward slightly, careful not to draw any unnecessary attention to herself. Cloud glanced at her, then at Aerith, Noel, Serah and Red XIII. Right when it felt like they were going to sneak in an attack, Sephiroth looked back at them as if he had sensed their intention. Tifa knew something was going horribly wrong, if Sephiroth's smirk was something to go by. He looked almost happy, _delighted_ even. "And so it begins." He said. He wasn't loud per say, but they could all hear him above the white noise of the destruction around them. The foreboding tone was what really caught everyone's attention and brought on a sense of dread that was so great it snuffed out whatever shred of light they were desperately grasping for. For them, 'it' had began the moment Meteor made first contact and it already feels as if they're at the end of the world, fighting a fight that was becoming increasingly hopeless. Sephrioth's just starting. "Any last words?"

Cloud answered by attacking, and Noel and Red XIII were hot following his lead. They showered Sephiroth with attacks, yet he retreated swiftly without even bringing his blade up to block or parry. His feet skimmed over the ground, dancing so lightly that he slipped in and out. One strike and Red XIII took a slash to his hind leg and a hit to the skull with the hilt of Sephiroth's blade. With one large kick from the ground, Sephiroth launched himself directly up right when Cloud and Noel's blade glided through the air where he had been moments ago. Then he dropped right back down on top of their heads, bringing the Masamune in a wide swipe to send a slash of air crashing to the ground. In haste, Cloud and Noel retreated, back-stepping, instantly giving Sephiroth the opportunity to pursue. He did, and he did it without mercy. In a blink of an eye, he was upon Noel, swinging his blade like a bat against his javelin. The hit not only sounded with a loud crack, but the amount of strength Sephiroth put into the attack sent Noel flying backwards. He crashed into the ground several times, rolling pitifully to a stop, and he didn't get up. "Noel!" Serah yelled, running towards him.

"The Goddess' dear sister…" Sephiroth remarked, picking up speed as he began his chase. Thankfully, multiple blizzagas were enough to break his line of sight and block his path, and even when Sephiroth took to the air, Aerith kept on him with a plethora of spells.

"Go get Serah!" Aerith yelled over to Tifa. With a quick nod, Tifa sprinted straight towards where she had seen Noel land. Hurdling and sliding over the ice chunks, Tifa skid over quickly to where Serah was already healing the unconscious brunet.

"Serah-" Tifa began, but the young pinkette interrupted.

"I-I'm sorry! But Noel! H-He's-"

Resting a hand down on Serah's shoulder, Tifa gave her a quick comforting squeeze while keeping her eyes peeled for Sephiroth. "I would've done the same if it were Cloud," hearing the swordplay beyond the ice, Tifa took a quick moment to force Serah to look her in the eye, "but promise me you'll be more careful. What am I going to tell Light if you get hurt?"

"And what would she do if she were to lose both of you?" Sephiroth's voice jolted Tifa. Spinning with her fists ready, she cursed her moment of inattention that could have meant the death of both herself and Serah if that man wasn't so sadistic to play with his prey before killing them. "Even a God gives in to despair."

"Not on my watch." Tifa bit out.

"Can _you_ stop _me_?"

No. That was Tifa's answer. She was ashamed that her legs were nearly shaking. There was no doubt that Lightning would be disappointed in her, for she had shown the weakness that Lightning had warned her not to. Her voice constricted at his question, so she couldn't even will a bluff and try to ride out the conversation with false bravado until Cloud and Aerith came to help. She's scared – _terrified –_ of him, and to top it all off, Tifa doubted herself and her abilities. He had incapacitated Noel and Red XIII in less then five minutes only after he began to take the fight seriously. Despite it all, she still made her stance. A fighter ought to fight. Deciding that it was either now or never, Tifa ran forward, throwing her arm back before she feinted once again. She knew how the technology worked, and she remembered Lightning giving her that warning from all those years ago that against skilled opponents, feint technology wouldn't be so much of a help if she was predictable. Perhaps he could smell her fear, or that it was her fear that made her obvious. Tifa didn't see it coming at all. In the split second that she exited the feint, the world came rushing back to her. However, her feet didn't meet the ground to absorb the speed as she had anticipated, and instead a hand shot out of the dark and grabbed her in a choking hold around her neck. Thankfully, the momentum of exiting out of the feint didn't crush her esophagus and air pipe since all the strain went straight towards where Sephiroth had snatched her. It felt like being shot out of a cannon with a rope tied around her neck. "Tifa!" Serah cried for her, staggering to her feet while her hands searched for her bow.

It transformed into a sword, but with one fell swoop of the Masamune, Serah's blade went flying out of her hands. "No!" Tifa choked, wincing as she fought Sephiroth's grip on her throat. Using her hands, she dug her fingers into the pressure points of his forearm, momentarily loosening his grip on her neck before she lifted her body upwards and wrap her legs around his arm in lock. He swiftly let her go before she could break his bones or pop his joints, and Tifa barely managed to land on her feet before she cleared him away with a kick.

"Get away from them!" Cloud crashed in with his Buster Sword swinging.

The slit eyes narrowed, gleaming with mad amusement and an actual chuckle fell from Sephiroth's lips. It was all too mocking, as if they had played right into his hands. He suddenly pivoted, and bolted straight towards Aerith, cutting through the firaga she had launched at him in defence. Red XIII jumped in, despite his wounds, but Sephiroth easily juggled his grip on the Masamune, transferring it from his right hand to his left. With his now free right hand, he brought it out and struck Red XIII with the back of his fist, and then his left hand extended. Tifa felt her blood drain from her. She felt her skin grow cold staring at how the tip of the Masamune shone while a thin trail of blood dripped along its sharp edge, extending from Aerith's back. It pierced her, and with another snap of movement of his arm, Aerith was thrown to the side callously.

"AERITH!" Cloud sprinted, jumping to catch the Cetra in his arms. He fell to the ground doing so, but scrambled to cradle the brunette against his body. "Aerith! Aerith!"

"Flowers wilt but in an instant." Sephiroth stated, swinging his sword to flick the blood splattering onto the ground. "Pitiful." The debris and dust crunched beneath his feet as he advanced on them again. Stopping momentarily, he glanced to the side, seeing a small flicker of a reflection before chunks of ice came hurtling in. Sephiroth dodged two, and used the Masamune to deflect the last one. Ice swept in like a tidal wave, wrapping around him in circles. Stiria and Nix flew in, accompanied by heavy footfalls. The barrage of ice forced Sephiroth away and completely surrounded them until Tifa lost sight of the One-winged Angel.

"Aerith!" Serah ran and threw herself to the ground beside Cloud, removing his hand pressed against the blood gushing from the wound barely below Aerith's left breast and poured her healing magic.

"Aerith, stay with me." Tifa desperately tried to keep her voice from shaking, numbly moving Aerith off of Cloud and onto herself without even realizing that Cloud had been the one to let Aerith go first. The Cetra's face was scrunched up in pain, coughing blood that seeped out from the corner of her mouth. "Aerith, you're going to be okay." Tifa continued, pressing her hand against the rapidly chilling skin. She didn't know how long she sat there with her best friend teasing Death, but the next time she looked up was when Snow suddenly appeared at their side and Cloud was gone.

"I need your help." Serah said, shuffling over slightly to make room for her husband, "He pierced her lung. I need you to freeze the blood flow around the wound so that I can heal her. She can't lose anymore blood." He didn't give her an answer verbally, but nodded firmly and carefully positioned his hand.

Tifa felt the air around them chill significantly, and she waited until he was done before she asked him, "Where's Cloud?"

Snow looked at her grimly, "He went after Sephiroth."

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! Next up: Lightning vs. The WEAPONS.**


	41. Chapter 40

**Disclaimer: I do not own FF7 or FF13.**

* * *

 _This would be the seventh time he's seen her. Or more accurately, the seventh time she had thought to grace them with her almighty presence. Rufus mused he couldn't have thought that in a manner that was anymore sarcastic than it already was. During the fifth time she appeared, she had no less demanded him to meet her at the SHINRA mansion just off of Nibelheim and made it apparent that if he did not, she would track him down and make him regret it. Being a man used to giving orders, he wasn't so inclined to comply like a beat dog but he knew that he was playing a game with the ethereal. He listened to her not out of compliance, but in an attempt to salvage his pride, he told himself that Lightning's existence was one worth testing. During the five months he's been in the SHINRA mansion, he's settled and made himself comfortable. He made himself a small little office that held a generous desk worthy of his own business and musings, a coffee table and two couches for any foreseeable drop-in meetings with the Turks or with the Goddess that appeared on whim. There were also two large bookcases spanning the two opposing walls. So it wasn't that small, but it was still small compared to what he had in the corporate building. With a mug of freshly brewed tea in his hands, Rufus twisted the bronze doorknob and stepped in, freezing where he stood in the threshold of the entryway. She was here again, dropping in without so much as a word, and still very unpredictable. He eyed the empty slot in his otherwise full bookcases, knowing that the book Lightning now had draped over her face came from his collection. Her feet were tossed up on the coffee table, crossed at the ankles, her body lounging on the couch as if she had been there since last night, and her head was resting on the top of the back rest. He walked in quietly, closing the door behind him and eased himself down onto the second couch directly across from her. If he listened closely, Rufus could hear every inhale and exhale. He chuckled, shaking her head at her audacity. Had she even considered that he might take this opportunity to put a bullet in her head or draw a knife to her neck? He crossed his legs as well, his hands nursing the mug of tea he has completely forgotten. Rufus sat there and stared, taking a keen interest in everything that this woman was and wasn't. It wasn't until she spoke, her voice muffled behind the thick leather bound book that was still covering her face, did Rufus feel a smirk lift the corner of his lips. "Creep." The rosette grumbled, slipping her thumb into the inner spine of the book while her index finger clamps down from above and pulls the book down onto her lap. "If you're still trying to come up with ways to kill me in my sleep, it's not going to work. I don't sleep."_

 _The azure blue eyes opened from where they were hidden behind her eyelids, wincing slightly to adapt to the barrage of light. Sitting herself up properly, Lightning rubbed her face clear of any residual tiredness. "Who said anything about killing you?" Rufus responded lightly, drinking in the sight of her running her hand through her hair. The sight of her so dishevelled made his heart race, and the way her sharp eyes would flicker over to him with such intensity made him want to laugh. He felt something with her that he had never felt before. Power and control was something he once owned and there was an ultimate sense of security he found in that. She brought him something entirely different – something entirely opposite of what he used to have – and he never would've guessed that he'd find so much amusement. Lightning took his power and control away, and trying to grasp her would be like trying to take hold of wind. She was a storm. A tempest. In a more superficial sense, he could hold onto her physically, but he didn't want to put his fingers in harm's way. Not yet anyways. Not without a bit more testing. Somehow, she had him strangely hooked to this game she probably didn't even know she was playing. "Tired?" The blond asked, unwilling to break eye contact for fear that the game would end too soon._

 _Lightning snorts, so deliciously unrefined and ungraceful for a Goddess, and tossed the book haphazardly onto the table. It landed with a heavy thud, the white leather bound surface lessening the impact. Rufus looks down, realizing that the game won't end just yet. "Just thinking." Lightning said as she rolled her neck as if to ease the muscles there._

" _About?" Rufus asked, exchanging the mug of tea for the book. He flipped through it, and read the first few lines of the Loveless playact. "I never would have pegged you as a woman of culture."_

 _As if to help him prove his point, Lightning barked out a humorless, dry laugh and rolled her eyes. "I'm not." She stated bluntly. He barely nodded, noticing a piece of paper tucked into the volume. The prologue and five acts were there, neatly written in cursive writing on pages folded in thirds. It's the poem, he realizes, and notes the pen sitting idly on the coffee table between them. "So what's this about the Gift of the Goddess?" Lightning asked, eyeing his mug of tea._

 _Placing the poem back onto the coffee table, Rufus leans back into his seat and flips to the end of the book, looking for the chapter he knows is missing and sighs when he reaches the blank page as if he was expecting otherwise. "The last chapter is lost. The Gift of the Goddess is… up for interpretation, I suppose."_

 _Her blue eyes seem to gaze over for the briefest second, then she blinks and all the focus is back. Rufus watches as she takes his mug for herself and takes a sip. He doesn't say anything. "Even if the morrow is barren of promise, nothing shall forestall my return." Lightning recites, her voice low and soft. It carried long after silence prevailed, and Rufus doubts he would ever forget such wistfulness. "Loveless." Lightning scoffs, "Why get so obsessed over something incomplete."_

 _Rufus stares, and doesn't hide the fact that he's staring because he's too caught up in the fact that she has changed this game of theirs so suddenly. Also, he's still trying to determine if she had asked him a question, or if it was intended to be a mere statement of her opinion. Either way, Rufus weighs in his thoughts, "I would think that it's the incompletion that makes it worthy of obsession. Isn't that always the case?" Then he chuckled, "Although you may not be as susceptible. After all, you have reached completion; a full circle. Haven't you? Goddess of Death and Reincarnation?" The glare Lightning shot him was hardly telling of anything other than mild annoyance. She never gave much away in terms of facial expressions, and she wasn't one for philosophical discussions. All she cared about were the results. Rufus never received a confirmation or a denial of his statement. Leaving his seat, he made his way to the bookshelf and returned the Loveless playact, but kept the poem in his hand. "When the war of the beasts brings about the world's end, the Goddess descends from the sky, wings of light and dark spread afar. She guides us to bliss, her gift everlasting." Rufus read the prologue off of the papers before handing them off to Lightning. She took them, albeit unwillingly, and looked to the first act. As he had expected, she didn't play along and read the poem out loud, but she did read it. The second act went by, then the third, the fourth, and then the incomplete fifth. However, much to his surprise, Lightning picked up the pen and scribbled three lines to the end, allowing Rufus to read them over her shoulder. "To become the dew that quenches the land, to spare the sands, the seas, the skies. I offer thee this silent sacrifice." He took a moment to gauge Lightning reaction, to mark the slight crease of her eyebrows that furrowed into a small frown that was barely there. He could tell from the writing that she was the one that had written out the poem on those pieces of paper to begin with. "And here I thought that you weren't a woman of culture."_

" _I'm not." Lightning reaffirmed her earlier statement, "It's called plagiarism. Heard it from someone – well, read it somewhere else. Doubt it's the real thing but… it's better than nothing."_

 _Rufus read the last few lines again. He'd never caught onto the Loveless hype despite nearly all of the country falling in love with it at one point or another. He's seen the play, the posters, and the billboards, but it would be forgotten the next second. The 'completed' version, despite being unofficial, suddenly made it seem bland. It takes away the 'what-ifs' and instead gives the answer. A rather boring answer as well. "The Lifestream?"_

 _The Goddess shrugged, lifting herself from the couch and walked towards his desk, "Isn't that the answer to everything here?"_

 _In a sense, she was right. So set in this path of pointing out the facts like they were obvious, but always done so in a way that carried a hint of smugness. She didn't look smug though, not in the slightest. It erred closer to resignation. She looked at him as if she was waiting for her to tell him that the Lifestream wasn't the answer to everything. Perhaps he was wrong when he thought that Lightning wasn't philosophical. Instead, Rufus turned the attention elsewhere, "Is that all you came here for?" Rufus asked, skeptical that she would appear to talk about a mere incomplete poem._

" _I need some gil, a car or a bike, a phone…" Lightning trailed off, "…that should be it. For now."_

 _Rufus scowled, "And why would you need a car or a bike, and a phone?"_

" _I'd rather not draw anymore attention to myself." Lightning sighed, "A phone so that I can contact you whenever, some gil so that I can do whatever, and a car so that I can go wherever."_

 _The blond ex-president pinched the bridge of his nose, "I understand that this was a part of our deal, however-"_

" _Oh, you should also think about moving out of here." Lightning interrupted, "People aren't used to seeing lights up here in the Mansion."_

" _Are you trying to say-"_

" _Take it however you want."_

 _A smirk found its way onto his lips, "Very well." If he had been interrupted by anyone else, he most certainly wouldn't find it so amusing, yet that dry undercurrent in her tone of voice made it tolerable. He understood that she wasn't challenging him, she wasn't telling him what he should or shouldn't do, and left him with the facts so that he could make his own decisions. "In the top right drawer." Lightning shifted and did as told, opening the said drawer before she pulled out a box with a phone and a small chip inside. "As much as I appreciate your unannounced visits," the pink haired woman rolled her eyes, "a call in the future would do."_

" _And this?" Lightning asked, flipping the chip in her hand._

" _Your funds." Rufus answered, "I'll be transferring you gil through these chips. It's black money, so be careful when using it. Oh, and you'll run on a budget."_

" _A budget." She stated, sounding clearly unimpressed._

" _My sources for gil are… limited."_

" _Yeah right." Lightning muttered but left that matter as it is._

" _Why would you need a car or a bike?" Rufus asked, "When you can walk in and out wherever you please?"_

" _It's not wherever, and it's not as I please." Lightning replied, "Besides, it's as I already said; I don't want to draw anymore attention to myself. It's time to play human again."_

 _He understood what she was telling him, "Who are you hiding from?"_

" _What else? The answer to everything here."_

…

The red light flashes in the corner of his eyes, and it's hard to miss the 'caution' and 'warning' notifications appearing on the large screen. Rufus is far more concerned with the fifty-eight percent plastered on the large screen. It increased steadily, but now that the warning signs began to appear, it built with much more difficulty. He needed to get it running before efficiency would come easier. "The Reactors are overheating." Elena reported from one of the computers in front of him. He could see the two large body masses moving closer to them, a marker on the computer screen accurately reporting their distances so that he could see exactly how fast they were approaching.

"Initiating coolant system." Tseng said, off to his right.

Sixty-four percent. Rufus' eyes darted to the two targets again, his fists clenching upon realizing that there wasn't even the slightest chance for them to complete the charge before the WEAPONS would arrive. "Fire as is!" Yaag's voice called for his attention. Coolly taking a glance over his shoulder to where the PSICOM Colonel was seated on the ground with blood still pouring from his knees. Rufus ignored him, as did the Turks. At a sixty-four percent charge, he wasn't sure that it would destroy the WEAPON, and he wanted to be absolutely sure that the damage he intends to do would be done. They had two shots at most, and Rufus was going to make both of them worth it. Sixty-six percent. "Fire! What are you waiting for!?" Taking in a deep breath, Rufus steeled his nerves, looked straight towards the WEAPONS. It was still flashing red, the warning signs were everywhere and behind the PSICOM Colonel's yelling, he just stood there staring at what may be his death. He thought that it was just his eyes, that he was just seeing things that weren't really there. There was a bright white glow, one that stood out in the ominous red hued sky and the flames that hovered like clouds. It came straight from the WEAPONS, a pillar of white launched towards where he was. Was it divine judgement? Was this the Planet's ruling? He didn't dare blink, because the President of SHINRA never cowered. The beam of energy shone brightly, and brilliantly until it was so close it felt as if he could reach out and touch it. A violent eruption of bright cleansing light burned his eyes, but he didn't flinch. He'd stare death in the eyes.

"You're late." Rufus smirked, the iron grip he had loosened and his fingers trembled as they eased onto the cold metal surface of the controls. While the others dove behind their arms as if that would protect them from the attack, he stood there with his back straight. Like a stream of water pouring over an umbrella, the bright white beam scattered in multiple small streams, arcing around them. At the very center was a small silhouette, the dark form fluttering in perfect defiance against the light. It faded, and everything settled like leaves falling from a tree. The blond man chuckled, looking back towards the charge. Seventy percent.

"What the…" Reno muttered, before Tseng rapidly went to work on the computer he was at. A small screen opened, zooming in on the figure Rufus had seen and it was everything he had expected. It was Lightning suspended in mid-air, her body clad in a celestial gold. It shimmered, leaving a curtain of shimmering particles abound.

"Lightning!"

"Lightning!"

The Turks' voices called out with an obvious tone of relief, surprise, and near pompous cheer. He knew that they viewed her as one of their own, and that meant that her power and strength were also theirs to flaunt. The tension left his body, rolling his neck to loosen the muscles there before he looked back to the shocked PSICOM. Yaag's jaw was hanging, his eyes rapidly moving to take in their protector. " _Lightning_." Rufus spoke steadily, as if he were talking to said woman face-to-face, teasing her because she almost made him doubt her for a second. She kept her end of the promise, and now it was his turn to do good on his word. Rufus looked back at the charge, staring at the seventy-five showing on the screen and cleared his throat. At that, all the Turks looked to him for orders. "Evacuate the building." They all turned to him with frowns etched on their faces, "Evacuate the building and area." Rufus continued, "Take the PSICOM Colonel and return him to his people. They should be waiting outside this door." Rufus looked to Yaag.

"Sir!"

"B-But Prez-"

"This is an order." Rufus said stiffly, "I'll handle things here from now on, _alone_." He looked Tseng in the eyes, communicating his resolve with a mere glance before he looked up to the large screen again. Not sparing another look to the Turks, he stood proudly as they shuffled to collect the PSICOM.

"You'll die if you stay here." Yaag managed to say beneath the pained grunts. He had an arm around Rude's shoulder, while Tseng kept a gun pointed at his back.

"You see," Rufus sighed, adopting a tone of condescension, "Death won't find me that easily, not when She is the one who protects me." That was all that needed to be said; words that would put the Turks' anxiety of leaving him behind to rest, and words that would open the eyes of a rather stubborn man. He listened to the brief confrontation between the Turks and the PSICOM waiting outside, heard Yaag's order for his men not to attack. At the very least, they were willing to help with the evacuation. Was it fear that he struck into the heart of Colonel? It didn't matter. He was alone, but he wasn't _truly_ alone. Lightning was fighting, battling with the two WEAPONS, and he stood with her just as she stood with him. Eighty-five percent. Almost there.

…

Her shield was battered, the scruffs littering the surface and she could no longer see the original design of it. Another hit and she was sure it was going to shatter. The metal fell from her arm, discarded, and it plummeted down to the Midgar streets far below her. In its place, another shield appeared. With her crimson blade held in her other hand, Lightning watched the WEAPONS zone in on her. She already made herself known so there was no point in hiding anymore, especially not now when everything was at stake. No more holding back.

One of the WEAPONS was upon her, raising its black talon claws to swipe at her. Fighting beasts and monsters were different than fighting humans for they lacked the mind to strategize, plan, and plot. Pure beasts relied on the brutality of their strengths. It was all black and white, and she could deal with that. In fact, she would rather deal with that than fight a sadistic psychopath like Sephiroth. She didn't even bother dodging, and instead extended her arm and pierced the WEAPON's hand with her blade. It went in cleanly, breaking through the hard scales and right through the flesh in-between the bones. With one large arc of her blade, she cleanly severed off several fingers as well and with the new space, Lightning jumped through and landed on the back of its palm. Lodging her blade in the hand again, she dashed up the arm, dragging her blade along the way. It was only once she reached the beast's shoulder did Lightning yank her blade up and entirely cut the WEAPONS arm off with one fell swoop. The WEAPON howled, attempting to swipe at her with it's other hand. Leaping off and up onto the nape of the WEAPON's nape, she inserted her blade right where the neck meets the spine. It was a finished job, and taking off into the sky again, Lightning watched as the monster let out a low wail before it dropped.

The other WEAPON didn't mourn its comrade, and she doubted it had the ability to do so. The Planet has set them down one path, and one path only; to destroy her, and she wasn't going to show any mercy. She was just about to begin her assault on the second WEAPON there before another beam of energy shot past her from behind skimming her arm. Lightning hissed in pain, twisting back to see the other WEAPONS in the distance had managed to direct an attack towards her. There were sparks flashing around the five WEAPONS there most likely already engaging others in battle, yet it seemed all of the WEAPONS were thirsty for her blood. A roar snapped her back to her more current predicament, that is, the WEAPON that's already close enough to bite her head off. She turned around just fast enough to catch a slash of the claws, but the force was enough to slam into her shield and send her soaring off to the side like a tossed ragdoll. The WEAPON quickly pursued, sending a large breath of fire after her. A swift aeroja dispelled the flames, but the beast came hurdling into her and brought its hands down like a hammer. Chaos burst around her at her command, swallowing her body whole and she reappears above the beast. As she looks down, she can see the tell-tale green glow of the Lifestream begin to seep forward from the ground and waft upwards like ghosts of hell desperately clawing and grasping for a life that only she had to offer. Sending an thundaja down, the bolts of electricity surged through the WEAPON while the crimson blade in her other hand dematerialized. In it's place were the double scythes that Bhunivelze once wielded against her. Holding her hand outwards, they began to spin rapidly, hovering over her open palm. Just like the beams of energy the WEAPONS had launched at her, Lightning retaliated with a blast of her own. She struck at the WEAPONS in the distance, hitting one of them for certain before she began sweeping her hand to do damage to all of them if possible. She tore her eyes away for a second, catching the WEAPON begin its ascent back towards where she was. She pulled the Double Deity back just in time to brace herself for impact. The WEAPON snagged her with it's mouth, and she managed to wedge her feet between the large lower fangs while the arm clutched onto the gums between the upper fangs. The WEAPON lashed out, whipping its head around in attempts to dislodge her but she wasn't going to leave without dropping a surprise. A firaja danced on her fingertips, imploding into a fireball the moment she flung her arm out. The beast recoiled back, howling and the blast was enough to launch herself out of its jaws. It reached for her again, but in a blink of an eye, the WEAPONS arm was engulfed in a high density energy beam fired from the Sister Ray. Being so close, she could feel its power begin to scorch her skin as it passed. If anything, the WEAPONS were tenacious. Even with an arm missing, and beast still pursued after her.

The WEAPON's hand clamped around her body entirely, holding her in a death grip. If she were human, that would've been enough to kill her. "Agh!" Lightning gasped in pain, feeling her bones begin to snap beneath the pressure. Energy gathered in the WEAPONS mouth, the hold releasing just in time for her to take a blast point blank. She was shot down to the ground like a cannon ball, colliding with the Lifestream flowing above the surface of the Planet like an ocean tide pulling in towards the shore. It swallowed her whole, latching onto her body like snakes coiling around to suffocate its prey. Lightning thrashed, feeling it pierce her skin and seep into her every pore. It was invading her body just like it had all those years ago when she had tried to fuse the two worlds together, and it felt like her blood was boiling beneath her skin. "N-No! Get off!" Drawing her arms and legs in, Lightning drew forth a burst of chaos that managed to sever the Lifestream's hold on her, giving her the needed break to get away.

She returned back into the air, out of the Lifestream's reach and went straight for the WEAPON. The Lifestream already did more damage than she could imagine. Her blood was crystallizing, the sharp tips and edges shredding her every blood vessel with each breath of her lungs and pump of her heart. Her blade reappeared again, summoned by her desperation. Lightning realized that her time was up. All it took was a second for the Lifestream to invade her body and wreak havoc. She may have outlived the WEAPONS, but the Lifestream always seemed to get the better of her. Bringing the crimson sword forward, Lightning slashed horizontally, cutting a fatal wound on the side of the beast and it fell with a deafening roar. Lightning didn't even have time to register the other attack that came the moment the WEAPON's body dropped, the fine blade of the Masamune slicing into her shoulder. A black gloved hand clutched her head, fingers crushing into her temple while her body hung limply. The blade twisted like Sephiroth was turning a screwdriver until the sharpened edge faced inwards towards her heart. Muffled gasps of pain were stopped before she would give them any voice. She refused to give Sephiroth that pleasure. "Have you ever dreamt of your own death?" Sephiroth's question was carried with a deep chuckle.

…

Sephiroth. First class SOLDIER. Rufus' hands drew into fists and his blood went cold with rage. So this was the man who killed his father. He wasn't fond of his old man, but that wasn't enough to stem the feeling of being robbed. Now he had Lightning, and Rufus would be damned if this man would steal from him again. He looked down to the screen, eying the fifty-eight percent displayed. Dancing his fingers over the controls, he disabled the coolant system that Tseng had initiated. The number began to climb exponentially, but it came at the expense of the Sister Ray's stability.

…

Lightning bit her lip, her face scrunching as Sephiroth began to pull his blade closer to her heart regardless of all the flesh and bones he would have to go through. "You-" The pink haired woman grunted, opening an eye to look into Sephiroth's amused stare, "You're a fucking cliché." Just like that, the amusement drained from Sephiroth's expression and he watched her intently as if to prompt her to explain. "Could've seen this coming a mile away."

"Yet," he pulled the Masamune, breaking her collarbone, "here we are." He could either go for her heart, or behead her entirely, but Lightning didn't really feel the need to care.

She forced her hand up despite the painful protest spiralling from her shoulder. She grasped Sephiroth's hand that's gripping her head, although her hold is slippery from the amount of black blood pouring from the wound. Her vision wavered, blurring momentarily before she forced herself to focus. Her attention drew away from Sephiroth, falling down to the sea of green that hovered above the Planet's surface. Beyond that though, she could see a small moving figure - a bike - travelling the highway from Edge to Midgar. Lightning smirked, "Ran from a fight for me?"

"You mean your _puppet_?" Sephiroth sneered.

"I mean the _puppet_ that can kick your ass any day." Lightning laughed, "You're more predictable than I thought." Apparently, he didn't like that. The Masamune travelled downwards, now clearly intending to sever her arm.

"You're exactly where I want you to be."

"And you're _literally_ exactly where I want you to be." The Goddess responded, "Let me guess, you're going to kill me here… take the crystal that's the source of my power… and once Meteor hits and the Lifestream rises, you're going to absorb the Lifestream and become God." She allowed her arm to drop to take hold of the Masamune's blade, "Do you have any idea what happens… to Gods and Goddesses when they're dying?" Sephiroth's eyes narrowed. "It's obvious."

…

Eighty-nine percent. The other computers and the lights have already been turned off, all electricity directed into the main cannon system in order to sustain the second attack. Only the large red warning sign flashing across the screen lit the room. Rufus rolled his shoulders, straightened his back again, and kept his eyes trained on the video feed of the Goddess. Ninety-five percent.

…

Lifting her other hand, Lightning pressed against her blood. She could feel it, the hard particles found inside the thick dewy liquid. It was beginning to solidify, crusting over the exact area where the Masamune was lodged. Quickly, Sephiroth tore his blade out of Lightning's body before it would be crystallized as a part of her.

…

Ninety-nine percent. Rufus' hand pressed the button to fire. What would it take to kill a God? If anyone were to end the Goddess of Death and Reincarnation, Rufus wanted to be the one to do it.

…

"People like you… always _talk_ too much. Always need to tell everyone how you're so above it all when you should've shut the hell up and killed me before shit hits the fan. Do you know… what else is a fucking cliché?" Lightning asked, "Well… the fact that I'm not alone." Sephiroth's eyes widened, his focus leaving her to look past her crystalizing shoulder. Lightning closed her eyes, and in a span of a few milliseconds, she could feel Sephiroth's hold of her release before they were both engulfed in the Sister Ray's blast that erupted in the barrel of the cannon itself. All the reactors in Midgar exploded, overloaded by the harvested energy, and it completely decimated everything within its vicinity. The control room where Rufus was, was also lost in the blast.

* * *

 **Everything goes KABOOOM!**


	42. Chapter 41

**Disclaimer: I do not own FF7 or FF13.**

* * *

It wasn't a shade of red that she can easily describe. Too light to be the same as a vibrant red rose, too dark to be like the rashes Marlene and Denzel had when there was that outbreak of chocobo pox. This shade of red is the same shade of red that broke through when Denzel ignored her warning and scratched too hard or picked at the scabs. It was the color of blood, and that was all Tifa could describe it as: blood red. The ominous red that hung above the sky with the fire streaking across above reminded her of the metal hotplates that would glow after a few minutes, and the land that she's currently standing on is like the metal trays where she puts in her spiced baby potatoes. Then, according to her analogy, she's the baby potato. The heat is surrounding her, and she can feel the sweat drip down her back, yet she feels so, _so_ , cold. The bright red – the _blood_ red – that soaks Serah's hands is the same red that stains Aerith's clothes. The dilemma is that Tifa knows that it's not really 'blood red' because it's actual hue is much darker. It's only that bright because it's oxygenated. She didn't like that shade of red because she calls it blood red, but it's a name that's inaccurate. Blood isn't supposed to be spilling out of a person's body like that. It's supposed to be inside, out of sight, dark like how it is before oxygenation, and it is life. Serah retreats her hands, wiping the sweat on her forehead with her forearm, and then nods at Snow. "She should be okay now." The younger Farron breathed.

The panic and worry floods put of Tifa for only a moment as she shuffles closer to Aerith and brushes her fingers to clear her face of her brown sweaty bangs. There's a frown permanently found on the Cetra's face, and only then did Tifa realize that Aerith had been awake the entire time. "Aerith?" Tifa pressed her palm against the brunette's cheek, "Aerith, are you okay?" It's a stupid question to ask, but the fighter didn't know what else to say. When there was no response, Tifa looked up at Serah to see she had a worried expression as well, "Aerith," Tifa tried again, "can you hear me?"

There was a slight quiver in her lips, but that was all. "Is she… conscious?" Snow asked from where he was hovering above.

"I- I think so." Serah said, "When I was healing her, I could sense that her body wasn't- that it wasn't like it should be if she were unconscious. She's tense."

Giving Aerith's shoulder a small shake, Tifa tried again, " Aerith, please-" Right in the middle of her plead, a bright white light flashed across the sky and Tifa whipped her head up to see a large beam pass right over the city outskirts. It went outwards though, in retaliation to the one that had been fired into Midgar. Tifa rose to her feet, hoping to catch a glance of the state the AVALANCHE base was in. It shouldn't be too far as they hadn't moved much in their fight with Sephiroth. The city center was close to being decimated, and the base grounds mustn't be in a much better state. "Can you take all the wounded back to the base?" Tifa asked Snow. He was the only one large enough to carry everyone with relative ease. Both Noel and Red XIII needed medical attention as well.

She waited until he gave her an answer before she made to leave. "Yes," the man nodded, "what about you?"

"I'm going after Cloud."

"But you don't even know where he went-"

"I just need to go wherever Sephiroth is, and Sephiroth is most likely where Light is." Tifa reasoned.

"How are you going to get there?" Snow asked, "You can't just run-"

That was a very sound point. Pursing her lips in thought for a brief second, Tifa then darted off straight towards the base without another word. She needed a way to get to Cloud as soon as possible. Knowing him, he's probably blaming himself for what happened to Aerith. She didn't trust him enough to think that he'd keep calm if he were to fight the ex-SOLDIER alone, and according to Lightning, that was one sure way to death. Running past all the debris, Tifa ran right into the segment of the grounds that were still intact. Soldiers and medics were in a flurry trying to get a handle of the situation, and it didn't help that the greater beings in this fight thought that it'd be fun launch large energy beams back and forth over their heads. The second blow that went in the direction of the WEAPONS came shortly after Tifa had wandered into the crowds looking for someone or something she could use to give chase to Cloud, whom had most likely stole a bike from somewhere. People stopped every single time to look up into the sky an attack went flying over, most likely wondering if the next one would strike and disintegrate them. Every second, it was a bet to see if they would be the next to be struck down. "Over here! Hurry!" Tifa stopped abruptly at the familiar voice, her eyes scouring the surroundings to track down the person she knew could help her. "There's more room for the wounded over here!"

"Rydgea!" The fighter yelled, sprinting up to the GC, "I need your help!"

"T-Tifa!?" He looked surprised to see her, "Wha-" He shook his head and went as serious as she had ever seen him, "What do you need?"

"I have to find Cloud. I _need_ to find him." Tifa emphasized.

"Where-"

Before he could finish his question, Tifa cut him short and gave him a brief rundown of the situation, "Sephiroth stabbed Aerith. She's still alive, but just barely hanging in there. Cloud went after him, and Sephiroth's most likely gone after Light now. I can't let Cloud fight Sephiroth alone."

His expression mirrored that of a person remembering something really important, "Fuck! The General told me to go find Lightning-"

"Then we'll go find her together, and hopefully, Cloud's where she is." Tifa said, motioning for the GC to get moving, "We're going to need a transport."

"Right, of course. This way." Rygdea waved for her to follow, and both ran towards one of the unattended transports. He jumped into the pilot's seat, starting the engine with a few presses of buttons. The machine whirled to life, lifting from the tarmac and took to air. Up above, Tifa could finally see what was beyond the city's metal and iron horizon. On one end, the remaining WEAPONS were battling out with a few smaller beasts that Tifa recognized were the Nova Chrysalia summons, and on the other, Tifa saw a separate battle take place right in front of the Sister Ray.

"Over there." Tifa said, pointing at the obvious battle in the sky, "Towards Midgar."

Rygdea let out a low whistle, a hint of the anxiety he had flying into a fight that no transport should have a part of, "Your wish is my command."

…

The attack gave rise to a billowing cloud of smoke, and it was harsh and strong. Pebbles were whipped against their faces, stinging painfully, and even Hope caught a rock straight at his temple. It cut it open, but he hardly had time to even flinch. "Alexander!" The young boy yelled, throwing a thundaga straight towards the WEAPON to distract it enough so that his summon could catch the beast's two claws with its own hands and wrestle it to the ground. It drew one fist back before slamming it down against the WEAPON's face, stopping the loud howl that was just about to escape. The beast lashed out, slashing its claws across Alexander's front, forcing the summon to stumble back.

"Hope!" He turned to Fang's voice just in time to see Bahumut swoop in, ripping the WEAPON off Alexander. "You alright?"

"Yeah," Hope nodded, wiping the blood that was creeping into his eye as it escaped from the gash on his head, "thanks for that."

"These monsters don't go down easy." Fang huffed, eyes scanning their surroundings to find themselves once again surrounded. "Five against four. We're outnumbered."

"Maybe we should've have let Snow go." Hope murmured, turning to check if Alexander was back on its feet again. His back met the spear-wielders, and both were staring down the WEAPON that they had been fighting respectively. There was the extra third one since Vanille and Sazh were now elsewhere, each dealing with their own WEAPON.

"Ha! We don't need him." Fang snorted, rolling her shoulders so that the bones would crack, "We'll take then down on-" Before they could even see it coming, a large energy beam came barreling in and struck two WEAPONS at once. It took one out completely, disintegrating its upper body entirely to leave only the severed legs behind, and the other WEAPON lost a wing, successfully taking down the one that had been chasing Bahamut down in the air. "Fucking showoff!" Fang laughed, both sharing a knowing look towards the Sister Ray where Lightning was. "Still gotta take some time to come show our rusty asses up."

Even Hope couldn't stop a smile from finding its way onto his lips, feeling a new burst of adrenalin surge inside. No matter where they are, it always feels as if Lightning would have his back no matter what. Bahamut collided with the WEAPON that now couldn't take flight, and without so much of a word, Fang darts off after her summon. Hope too, turned back to Alexander as it wrestled with the last remaining full-bodied WEAPON. With the Planet's beast beneath it, Alexander dealt punishing blows from its fists one after the other, beating it down until it no longer moved. Jogging up the Alexander as it straightened itself, Hope eyed the WEAPON crumpled against the ground with its face and chest crushed beneath the force of his summon's attacks. "Alexander!" At beckon, the summon offered its hand down to Hope, "We have to go help Vanille and Sazh!" It began moving as Hope scaled its arm and took his place on its shoulder. In the distance, two WEAPONS were still standing but only one appeared to be in battle. The other just stood there with its luminous green wings spread far and wide. Four long strands of green that similarly glowed were planted to the ground. The ground shimmered, rising as if water was seeping from the soil, but it was all green. The Lifestream was surfacing around that WEAPON, flocking to it as if it were meant to be the protector that would take it away from the dying Planet. Looking to the other WEAPON, Hope was just in time to watch Hecatoncheir launch its long wires into the flesh of the WEAPON's arm, pulling the beast back while Brynhildr stood right in front, dealing the finishing blast from its cannon point-blank. "Sazh! Vanille!" Hope yelled over to his friends, both looking worse for wear.

"Hope!" Vanille called over, waving her hand over her head.

"Good," Sazh sighed, "we're all still alive."

"Alive and kickin'!" Fang yelled over to them as Bahamut swooped overhead, giving her the chance to leap to the ground.

"Fang!" Vanille yelled, running over to envelope the other woman in a tight hug.

"Hey." Fang said softly, gently patting Vanille's shoulder before the two separated. "That's the last one?"

"Yeah." Sazh said, although he shook his head, "Don't know what the deal with that one is. Never attacked us once."

"Doesn't mean that we shouldn't take it down." Fang said, crossing her arms across her chest, "Better safe than sorry."

"But…" Vanille protested weakly.

"No buts." Fang nodded her chin at the Lifestream gathered around it, "Who knows? Might be charging up for an attack or something. We can't risk it. Bahamut!" Just as the said summon began its descent towards its master, another large flash blinded the sky. It rocked the grounds, sending waves of tremor one after the other shortly after a succession of large explosions. Everyone turned to look in horror as the Sister Ray imploded, and the reactors following shortly after. The entire sky was blinded by a white light harsh enough to burn their eyes and force them to look away. Even after, Hope had a hard time adjusting his eyes again. He blinked rapidly in vain attempts to clear his vision, but he could sense the aftermath of the blast before he could see it. His hairs stood on end, an uncomfortable stillness befalling the entire area as if all the particles were locked in place because of the bursts of electricity that hung in the dead air. The Sister Ray was gone, and in its place was a heap of malformed and melted metal and steel. His hands clenched at his side, and Hope fought every urge to go running towards Midgar because that was where Lightning was. She was all he can think about. She was all he could think about for as long as he could remember. "Fang!" Hope yelled, snapping the other out of the stupor he had found himself victim of earlier, "Go! Go help Light! We'll handle the last WEAPON."

"Yeah," he could see the fire return in Fang's eyes, "Yeah! Bahamut!" Running off, the Oerban leapt onto the summon and flew straight towards Midgar.

Looking to Sazh and Vanille, "Let's hurry and-" He looked back, freezing in surprise to see that the WEAPON that had been standing before the explosion of the Sister Ray was now down on the ground and from the black silhouette of its form, something else rose. Large wings flourished in the sky, and red gleaming eyes flashed. Chaos Bahamut lifted itself in the air, floating shortly before a burst of black chaos enveloped its form. Caius' feet lightly touched the ground, approaching the group without so much of a glance spared for anyone else other than Hope. If Lightning were here, Hope doubts that the Great Chaos' Guardian would even deign him worthy of his time. "Caius…" Gathering his wits, Hope approached the man guilty of destroying their own world, "The Sister Ray exploded, and I'm sure that's where Light is. We need to go help the Goddess."

However, much to Hope's dread, Caius sneered and stared down his nose at him, "The Goddess does not need help."

"If-" Hope's voice catches in his throat, and he's scared to speak the words out loud. He still does though, because he can't afford to be scared, "If Light dies then-"

The look that crossed Caius' face was akin to annoyance, "This world… was never meant to be saved." Hope stood there, frozen to his place as a million thoughts went through his head. The very first thing he did was doubt Caius. This man, after all, was the reason their own world was destroyed. There was no reason for him to help Lightning, and if this would be considered anything, it would be betrayal. Tensing for a fight, Hope felt his rage take hold but Caius' next words extinguished that fire before he could put it into action, "It was never the Goddess' intention."

…

His bike couldn't withstand the force of the dust and wind that came sweeping outwards, so when his tires eventually lost traction against the ground, he fully anticipated the rough collision that sent him rolling to a stop. It didn't matter because he didn't need his bike anymore. He was close enough to where Lightning and Sephiroth were, and he was prepared to chase the ex-SOLDIER into hell if that meant he could fight him to the death. He won't stop. Not until he's reached Sephiroth. Not until he made him pay for what he's done. The image of the Masamune piercing Aerith was engraved into his mind's eye, replaying over and over again until all he could see was red, and all he could feel was anguish, anger, and hate. Staggering onto his feet, Cloud lodged the Buster Sword into the cement to use it as some brace until he got his bearings again. The air felt strange; surprisingly still immediately after the silty gust, and very dense and heavy. Clutching his sword firmly in his hand, his head whipped towards a loud crack that had dared breach the silence. Cloud began his approach to where the sound came from. His heavy footfalls echoed in his ears, the sound of his breathing becoming the only thing he could hear until the world around him seemed to disappear. He was supposed to kill Sephiroth. He was supposed to protect Aerith. Lightning told him that he could, Lightning _trusted_ him, and he had already failed Lightning before. He had failed Tifa before, and now he's failed Aerith as well. He'll kill Sephiroth though, he'll kill him even if it's the last thing he'll do.

Who he found though, wasn't Sephiroth, but Lightning instead. For a brief second, his anger left him and in its place was concern. Her body was barely upright, weakened and slack against the mound of broken cement that only supported her shoulders and upper back. Her legs and arms were extended on the ground with no signs of movement or sensation going through them, completely battered and limp. "Lightning…" Cloud breathed in disbelief at first before he sprinted up towards the rosette, "Lightning!" The only sign that she was awake was the grimace and the pain laden grunt that shuddered from her lips alongside a violent cough that spat out black blood. She was clad in a strange golden armor that clung to her like a second layer of skin, and the emotionless white mask that covered a good third of her face sat there with a deep abysmal black hole where her eye should be. In her wounds, where he would imagine blood or flesh, was a soft clear blue that highly resembled the crystal that was crusting over her shoulder. Burying the Buster Sword into the ground beside him, Cloud attempted to lift Lightning into his arms, but any movement immediately elicited a shriek of agony. He watched rapt with horror as streams of her blood began to escape right beneath where the golden chest plate sat connected to her strangely colored skin. Cloud would've had to be blind to miss the sudden hue of green that appeared and he couldn't figure out if it were going into her body to do more damage, or if it has already done enough and was leaving her. Grabbing hold of Lightning's face firmly, Cloud desperately tried to stop himself from shaking, "Lightning. Focus on my voice. Focus! I'll get you back to the base. Aerith can-" He choked on his words, his jaw clenched, and he forced himself to continue. Lightning needed him now. "We'll find Vanille. _Anyone_. Anyone that can help you." He spun around, pulling Lightning's arms over his shoulders but he couldn't lift her at all. It was like something was holding her down, clutching onto her body and refusing to let go. Trying again only earned him another pain filled gasp, forcing him to put Lightning back down. "Lightning, you have to tell me what to do." Panic began to overtake his mind, and with the unbearable helplessness coursing through his veins, Cloud could feel himself begin to break. "Talk to me! What do I do?! Aerith's-" Clenching his eyes shut, Cloud bent his head down and punched the ground over and over again, "Aerith's gone! He killed her! He killed her and I… I-"

He felt Lightning's hand rest on his shoulder, her touch light and weak as if she was just barely managing to hang on. Quickly, Cloud grasped Lightning's hand to stop her from falling, and looked to see her one human eye open tiredly. They seemingly wavered to focus, but nonetheless did so to look back at him. "You…" he leaned forward waiting for her words as if they would somehow bring salvation, "look like shit." Cloud abruptly pulled back, watching as a small challenging smirk lifted the corners of her lips. "Aerith's fine."

"She was stabbed-"

"Alive." Lightning winced, "Y'see, one of the advantages of having the Lifestream inside me is that… I know Aerith's not there. I don't know how. I just… know."

"She's…" Cloud whispered, "She's alive…?"

"She's a survivor," Lightning said, her voice slowly regaining the strength she usually has, "and you… _you_ need to calm down."

"But-"

The Goddess' hand that was on his shoulder, pulled herself up, and in that same movement, Lightning wrapped her arm around Cloud's shoulder and brought him close. Their cheeks were resting against each other's. It took him five seconds to recover from the shock and realize that Lightning was hugging him, and it took him less than one to return the embrace. "Calm down." Lightning whispered softly, her tone as gentle as he had ever heard her. He idly wondered if this was the voice she uses to talk to Tifa when they were in private, and it was no surprise that the fighter would be drawn towards it like a moth to a flame. Closing his eyes, Cloud nodded and carefully controlled his breathing again. Inhale. Exhale. Lightning continued after a moment, "You're one of those people that need pep talks from a dying person aren't you?"

So much for being calm. "What are you-" Cloud tried to pull back but Lightning's hold on him strengthened, keeping him in place.

"We're sitting in a pool of Lifestream." Lightning revealed what Cloud should've realized. "It's okay… This is what's meant to be." Then, she let him go. Lying back onto the ground momentarily, Cloud could see her grit her teeth before she forced her body up. She was shaky, leaving him to reach his arms out just in case he needed to catch her, but in a true 'Lightning' sense, she stood up proudly with her shoulders straight and head held high. "I… lied to you all." Lightning said, her tone giving no indication of guilt, "To you, to Tifa, Rufus, and Serah. Maybe… I can blame it on Loveless." Cloud frowned, being familiar with the popular poem and screenplay, but had never been much of a fan. "I don't like things that are incomplete. Just like the poem… and just like myself in many ways. This world is incomplete, and because of that… I guess it's just not worth saving."

"W-What?" He could hardly believe what he was hearing.

"Caius and Yeul know of my plans. I did promise them a world without a Goddess, and I think Aerith caught on as well. But… I think what really settled it was when Tifa told me that the Lifestream had saved me back then. Of course, before it ripped me a new one." Lightning snorted and didn't bother elaborating on why Tifa would ever think that the Lifestream would save her. "I'm not dead now." Lightning looked down to her hands where unmistakable green wisps of Lifestream lingered. "And that's saying to me that maybe the Planet agrees with me."

He didn't know what he was doing, and he didn't know what he should think as well. All Cloud knew was that he grabbed his sword and held it prepared.

Prepared to do what?

The direction Lightning was taking this conversation wasn't one he liked, but he wondered if he could find it in himself to fight her.

She didn't even look to his sword. "Aerith didn't want to summon Holy because it would mean my death. She's right."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"I'm meant to die, Cloud." Lightning said without any reservations. She was honest and truthful, and for the first time ever, Cloud felt she almost looked and sounded carefree. "Sephiroth's my scapegoat because he's meant to take all the blame. All this death and destruction… he did it so that I didn't have to. With all those that died from Cocoon and Pulse, those souls will grow and accumulate before Etro's Gate, which I will then open. The Unseen Realm will be revealed, and guided by Yeul, the Chaos will pour into this world. With all those that died from Gaia and the destruction done to the Planet, the Lifestream will rise from the ground – the very same phenomenon that Sephiroth had intended to absorb to become God – which will clash with the Chaos at the end of the world. I'm the Goddess of Death and Reincarnation. The world will need to die first before it can be reborn. The Lifestream knows I'm not a threat now, it's had all those hundreds of years to see for itself, but it'll never know _when_ or _if_ I'll ever become a threat in the future. The WEAPONS, this… Lifestream that's inside me right now… it's meant to wear me down so that when I'm given the chance to recreate the world, I'll die in the process."

"This… was your plan all along?"

Lightning's mouth opened to answer, but she stopped and Cloud saw the first crack in her mask. It just continued to crack until it was left shattered. To his surprise, Lightning laughed. It was so horribly forced. "As much as I want to take credit for it," shaking her head, she looked at him and offered a shrug, "it sounds more like the Planet's plan. It's always been there… like someone told me a long time ago and it just stuck. No matter what I did, in the end… I find myself having gone with it. I'm going to die." Lightning shifted, her hand going up to find the crystal forming over her shoulder.

"No you're not." Cloud stated resolutely. He was burning with another emotion that stirred his anger. It was entirely different from the hatred he felt for Sephiroth, but he was still angry and resentful. "You're only going to die if you let Tifa hear you say that because she's going to kill you herself. And if you're really meant to die, then you know what? Let the world end." Sheathing the Buster Sword behind his back, Cloud walked away, "I'm going to find Sephiroth, I'm going to fight, and I'm going to win. I'm going to do whatever it takes… and I'm going to come out of it alive because there are people waiting for me. They're waiting for you too." He jogs a few steps and then stops, turning to see Lightning watching him go, "What about you? Where are you going to go?" Before she could answer, Cloud spoke up, "Go see Tifa." Then, he just continued running again. When he looked back for the last time, Lightning was no longer there. He needed to get his head on straight. He needed to calm down just as Lightning had said, and he hoped that Lightning would keep his words in her mind as well.

…

She was a change that the Planet didn't want, and before she could fully merge the two words together, the Lifestream had put a stop to her out of fear of what she might've done. It was a natural response, one done out of self-preservation, and so Lightning couldn't fault the Planet for doing what it did. That didn't change the fact that it made her life difficult though, but she was used to the cruelty of fate. The Lifestream didn't kill her, and so she saw that as its reluctant admittance that this uncompleted world needed her alive. It did, if only for the Cocoon and Pulse half, because if one half were to decline, the other would also. It was all connected, yet there would be that clear distinction of where the Lifestream reached, and where it didn't; and also where her influence extended to, and where it didn't. The world wasn't whole; it wasn't complete yet. For a thousand years, she existed under the close scrutiny of the Lifestream and fought to retain her humanity even though the other power thought that it would be better if she were just an emotionless existence with no opinion on morality… or anything for that matter. She was meant to be incorruptible on her own; completely altruistic but also entirely barren of kindness and mercy. The Lifestream kept her alive also because it had further uses for her. She was the one with the power to create worlds, and to destroy them, but it must've realized that she could re-create.

Now, the Lifestream wants her to complete the job she had started. She could almost hear it talk to her. "Remold the world. Merge them into one. After you're done, disappear." Or, it was just her imagining that the Lifestream would have something like that to say to her. It's not like it had a history of being nice to her.

She stepped out of the portal and out onto the left-over rubble of what was once the Sister Ray. It still stood above everything else, giving her an unobstructed view of Midgar, Edge, and also Meteor. She couldn't find Rufus, so she didn't know if he had somehow managed to escape, or if he was completely lost in the explosion. If the Lifestream just wanted her to finish the job that it had stopped her from finishing all those years ago, then why did it wait until a threat like Sephiroth was around? Why wait until Meteor and Holy was upon them with both equally likely to end the world? That obviously wasn't the case then because Lightning can only focus on the fact that she's not dead yet. She didn't like to assume, but her deductions led her to believe that Holy would stop Meteor upon its arrival, and there was no doubt about it.

Holy would counter Meteor, and then she will make the sacrifice and use the rest of her life force to fully complete the merge of the two worlds into one. She would die, and the Lifestream won't have to worry about her anymore.

What of Sephiroth? An evil that this world was fated to encounter?

What if he was meant to be a test for her? What if the Lifestream wanted to see if she would become like him? Was he meant to be a marker for her to see how far one could fall from grace? Why wait for Sephiroth, Meteor, and Holy to force her hand when she would've leapt at the opportunity to create a new and better world for Serah and her friends? All she could think about was Cloud. He might be the only reason she's here; all to make sure that this new Cloud who's free of JENOVA and Sephiroth's influence could defeat him without mako-infusion.

A familiar hum reached her ears, and she looked to see an airship approach and circle around the platform she was standing on. Only once it was close enough, the door to it opened and out jumped the person she hadn't even realized she was yearning to see again. Tifa landed roughly, but that wasn't enough to stop or slow her down. She sprinted, throwing herself into Lightning's arms. " _Light_." Tifa whispered, her voice filled with relief, "You're okay."

No. No she wasn't. "Yeah…" The word falls without meaning, but she holds Tifa so tightly that it could've been mistaken for the happiness found in their reunion. To Lightning, this was an embrace of longing and apology before her departure. She had been played since the beginning, and she couldn't even retaliate because there are people important to her whose existence is owed to the Lifestream.

* * *

 **I hope this chapter would've cleared some ambiguity in regards to all the opposing forces and what the Lifestream/Holy/Meteor thing is about. It's Lightning vs. the Planet vs. Sephiroth in a three-way battle, but in a way Lightning was never really a force of her own; just an unknowing agent of another...**


	43. Chapter 42

**Disclaimer: I do not own FF7 or FF13.**

* * *

 ** _\- Three years ago -_**

* * *

 _She remembers the first time she saw Lightning again. It had been three months after the Guardian Corps had officially put a stop to the search and pulled out their resources. Tifa saw her amidst the crowd gathered in the new city center during the celebration of its completed construction. Pure joy and elation had bloomed in her chest, and she had shoved and stumbled her way towards her, but a few people managed to cross her line of vision and Lightning as gone. Like a mirage, she appeared and disappeared on whim, keeping Tifa constantly and desperately searching and searching until she's nearly driven insane. She searched everywhere for her, scoured the city center for hours on end. She didn't stop, forgetting about everything in the process and continued late into the night until the city center was entirely barren of people. Cloud finally found her after worrying himself sick and dragged her home. The next morning, she went back to the city center, but never once saw Lightning again._

 _The second time she saw Lightning, the pink haired woman had been standing in front of a tea shop a few blocks away from where she and Cloud were planning on building their new home. She only saw her back because Tifa stood across the street. That day, she almost got hit by a car when she blindly dashed out onto the road and in those seconds, Lightning disappeared._

 _She never told anyone of these sightings because she didn't want to acknowledge the two reasons why Lightning keeps showing up. Reason one; Lightning found some pleasure in tormenting her in this twisted game of hide-and-seek. Or reason two; what she's seeing isn't really there, but just another sick conjuration of her own mind. Eventually, Tifa settled on reason two because it was just easier for her to accept. She didn't really consider how brutish of her it was that she'd rather be seeing illusions of a dead Lightning than to accept that Lightning was alive but didn't want to be with her. In truth, she wasn't really in the right mind to put anyone into consideration other than herself. For almost a year, Tifa kept seeing Lightning and didn't think that she should seek help. Near the end of that one year though, everyday still felt dark and grey despite the clear blue skies and radiant sun, and it was only getting worse. She was driven crazy because the illusion of Lightning was a constant reminder of her failure. It had gotten to the point where Lightning would look at her with that cold and brutal expression just like that time she had spat in her face the truth – "Shut up!" – it was just as heart wrenching time after time – "It's probably better that you died so I won't have to see your damn face again!" – and now Lightning's staring at her with that accusatory glare._

 _She knows it's her fault. It was because Tifa was weak. She had been so easily knocked out by a spell while Lightning had been bleeding to death and still managed to stay awake long enough to witness her own death. Tifa had just slept it away. She should've been able to help more, she should've fought more and tried harder. She could've tried harder. There was so much that she could've done… but she didn't. Lightning's gone. Aerith's gone. Fang. Sazh. Vanille. Even Dajh. Yet, she lived. The one person that did the least, the one person that always felt like she was more of a burden and a weakness, managed to survive. She didn't know how to use spells like Vanille or Aerith, she wasn't as strong as Cloud or Fang, and she couldn't watch over the group and keep everyone in line like the father figures like Sazh and Barret. She was just a trouble maker, creating conflict and friction between Lightning and Cloud. She just punched… and, really, what damage could a punch do? Nothing. She had taken both Lightning and Cloud's affections and made a joke out of them, never committing to either fully, but tried to hoard them both to herself like she was starved. Why was she one of the three people who survived with seven confirmed dead and two missing? The world could've done much better with anyone else other than her. She felt especially strong about that when she dared to think that she could follow Lightning into death and find her there. The world could've done_ so _much better..._

 _Except that wouldn't work. They'd never be together._

 _That was also the time she realized how much she hated Lightning and her empty promises. All of those kisses and subtle smiles that made Tifa swoon felt like they meant nothing. Lightning had said that she would wait for her, but then she abandoned her and left her out to dry. The accusations telling her that it was her fault cut her open and bled her like a stuck pig. She blamed all of her guilt on Lightning to selfishly make herself feel better, but, at the same time, it made her feel even more miserable. The lightning bolt pendent sat on her chest, but it felt like someone was trying to forcefully shove and crank the blunt silver beneath her skin and between her ribcage, and it burned like hot iron to forever leave its mark of ownership and dominance. She wanted to die, but every morning she'd see Marlene and Denzel's smiles and she'd always hate herself even more afterwards. Lightning would be thoroughly disappointed in her, and that was the enabler for Tifa to pull herself out of her depression. In a way, it felt like she was just learning to swim, finding her head above the surface of the water for most of the time, but taking an occasional dunk now and then._

 _Cloud, whom preferred to give her privacy, surprisingly spoke to her about it one day. He didn't hesitate or wait, and immediately brought up Lightning. Momentarily blindsided by the conversation that no one seemed willing to breach, Tifa just nodded mutely while he went into the story of how he felt when he first met Lightning and how he changed. He had a book, a thick volume willed with grainy photos and little words about the Purge. He braved the topic and had a one-way discussion about Lightning's PTSD and the pain he imagined she felt when she lost Serah. They both don't know much of Serah, and only of the wrong they had done to her name, but Cloud went on imagining what he'd feel if he'd lose her. He told her that she was like a sister to him now and she didn't question it because it made her feel better about herself. Then, he mentioned Survivor's Guilt, a form of PTSD and imagined that Lightning probably experienced that too. Everything clicked with Tifa then, and she knew that this was him reaching out to her. He probably felt the same too._

 _Her mind's projection of Lightning got better afterwards. The soldier would smile more, she'd stay longer in sight of Tifa's longing gaze, but whenever Tifa needed her most, she would never be there. Maybe it was because Tifa would always focus on the fact that Lightning's not with her anymore during the toughest times. However, when things were going great, Lightning would show herself so that she'd never forget. One of those moments was when she and Cloud had just finished construction of their new home._ _It felt like it was just yesterday that she and Cloud had walked into the closest home improvement and hardware store with nothing but a small crumpled piece of paper. A few items were scribbled on it, nothing too serious, but that was mostly because they just didn't know better. The needed wood, nails, a hammer, screws, a screwdriver, and a wood cutter. Truthfully, that was the extent of her knowledge in the construction field and the same could be said for Cloud. Building a new home wasn't something they had previous experience from. They knew nothing about building regulations, insulation, water or electrical installations, but at least she had an idea as to what color of paint she wanted. Thankfully, construction of Edge was still ongoing and everyone already had their tools out. Plus, now that SHINRA's gone, there's a promise of a brighter future and that definitely put everyone in a better mood. It also helped that people now knew her and Cloud as two of the founding members of AVALANCE, a fame that Barret shared with them. Everyone that helped them were nearly all volunteers, from random strangers opting to drop in and help, to new AVALANCHE recruits, and even a few GC soldiers, whom added their touch to her home. The finished product wasn't really what Tifa had imagined, and it probably wasn't what Cloud had imagined, but it was perfect all the same. Walking up the newly palced sidewalk, Tifa juggled the grocery bags in her hands and stifled a giggle seeing Denzel struggle with the large watermelon. "Are you sure you don't want to trade?" Tifa offered again, but the young boy shook his head with a determined gleam in his eyes._

" _I got it." He huffed. Smiling to herself, Tifa watched him walk ahead of herself. The brown-haired boy had asked to go grocery shopping with her, and even at his young age, he was showing a lot of interest in the kitchen. He'd come offering his help so often that he was like her little assistant when it came to cooking family meals. Lightning had found him right after they had evacuated Midgar, and he just stayed with them. Just a thought of her was enough to put a stop to Tifa's movements, and she stands there in front of the stairs leading up to the new entrance of her bar. Denzel waddles his way up, but she doesn't see that or else she would've laughed. Instead, she sees Lightning. She's dressed in her torn jeans and leather jacket, that same outfit she wore when they first met, and she's leaning against the handrail with her back facing her. Just when Lightning notices her, when she's turning towards her with that small smile that Tifa's completely smitten with, Tifa blinks and Lightning disappears._

" _Tifa?" Her eyes fall to Denzel standing before the closed door and Tifa snaps out of her trance._

" _Sorry." Rushing up the stairs, Tifa pulled open the door and she could hear the cheering inside already. She leaves the empty stairs, closes the door behind her and sees everyone crowded in front of where Tifa was planning on hanging a clock. Marlene was on Barret's shoulders, her small hands barely strong enough to grasp the hammer, and when she tries to pound the nail in, it's done so awkwardly. It goes in at a strange angle, but it's good enough. No. It's perfect. Everyone claps and cheers, and Barret dances around with Marlene squealing with laughter._

" _Want to pass me that?" She turns to see Cloud beside Denzel, before he pretended to struggle lifting the watermelon up onto the bar counter. He shared a look with Tifa, grinning as the young boy puffed out his chest and flexed his thin arms._

" _He carried it all the way back." Tifa said proudly._

" _Really?" Cloud raised an eyebrow and nudged the brown haired boy playfully, "You're going to be stronger than me soon."_

 _His eyes lit up with excitement, "Really? I- I could've carried another one!"_

 _Something was said, but she wasn't paying too much attention. She had a large dinner to prepare as a thank you to everyone that had helped them build their new house. "Do you need help?" The steaks were on a pan, ready to be seasoned, and Tifa was putting the rest of the groceries into the fridge when she heard Cloud's question._

" _I'm fine." Tifa said, "Why don't you pull the beer out from the fridge? I think everyone would love you for it."_

" _If you need anything-"_

" _-I'll know where to find you." Tifa finished his sentence. With a bashful scratch of his head, Cloud ducked his head down slightly and retreated back up to the private kitchen upstairs to get the drinks. They'd finished the upper floors first, and that fridge had been installed first. During the construction, beer had been a hot commodity so they had more than enough._

 _A barbeque was the way to go, and it also gave her the opportunity to try out the new indoor grill they had installed downstairs in her restaurant. With just a press of a button and the turn of a dial, the hotplates were hot and ready for the meat. Choosing her specialty mix of spices and sauce, Tifa allowed the steak to marinate while she went off to prepare a rather fancy salad and tossed the thin potato slices into the deep fryer. During that time, Denzel had returned with his new kiddie stool so he could stand and help her out while she began gifting him with all her cooking knowledge. He may as well start young. Soon enough the heavenly aroma of delicious food was wafting into the air, and the tired workers all found themselves inside happily lounging in her new bar all the while eagerly anticipating the food. She turned around towards the deep fryer in preparation to dunk in the fresh batch of potatoes Denzel had finished cutting, but froze when Lightning was there again. She had her hands on her hips, peering down as if she were checking if the potato chips were done._

" _I come bearing gifts!" A loud voice yelled over everyone, and on reflex Tifa looked back towards the source. The new arrival walked in with two new cases of beer held over his head. There were loud cheers and whistles, many people sharing their exaggerated love for this man and his gifts. Tifa vaguely recognized him as one of the GC volunteer helpers, having spoken to him less than a handful of times. They never had the opportunity to introduce themselves, but he was always eager to help with a friendly smile and joke ready. When Tifa looked back to the deep fryer though, she wasn't surprised that Lightning was gone._

" _Denzel," TIfa waved the boy over, handing him the potatoes, "Could you put these in too? Be careful, and don't burn yourself."_

" _Okay."_

 _Her steaks were on the grill and sizzling away, and she was busy marinating the second batch when that voice she had heard before interrupted, "That. Smells. Delicious." That same man who came in with a beer was now leaning on the counter, watching her work with a twinkle in his eyes. "You've gotta teach me how to make that."_

 _Deciding to humor him, Tifa shook her head, "Sorry, it's a trade secret."_

" _Fair enough." He laughed before pulling out a can of beer, "Do you want one?"_

" _I'll have one later." Tifa turned her attention back to the food, "Can't drink on the job." He fell silent for a moment, but he was still there because Tifa could literally feel his stare on her face and when she glanced back wondering if he needed something, he just flashed her a boyish grin. "On second thought…" She held out her hand, and he perked with enthusiasm before pulling out a can of beer and handing it to Tifa. He even opened it for her. Rather than drinking it though, Tifa turned to the other steaks waiting to go on the grill and poured the can of beer on it._

" _My kind of girl." The man laughed, seemingly making himself comfortable, "Too bad all the good ones are taken." She flinched for the briefest fraction of a second before forcing her attention on the food. He had no idea. He couldn't know. It wasn't fair to him that she felt a burst of grief but she made sure to keep it bottled inside. It didn't even take a mention of her name or person, all that was needed was a mere allusion to her. Lightning's ghost haunted her. Her own grief consumed her."Cloud's lucky." He continued, completely oblivious to her turmoil._

" _Cloud's… just a friend." Tifa nearly choked on her words, choosing to keep her focus on her steaks in hopes that he'd leave her alone. Could she be considered taken even though the person that held her heart is gone? Despite her unspoken wishes though, he took her words as some form of encouragement instead._

" _Really?" He sounded highly interested, as if she had told him that she had a tree that gil grew on. "I actually don't think we've been formally introduced." He continued, "I'm Rygdea. At your service."_

 _Forcing a tight smile, Tifa nodded, "Tifa."_

" _TIfa…?"_

" _Lockhart." She didn't know why he needed her last name, but saw no harm in giving it._

" _Well you've already got my heart under lock."_

 _She stood there staring at him, wondering if it was supposed to be a joke. She could see Lightning's scowl even though the pink haired woman's nowhere in sight now. Was he flirting with her? "Um…" Thankfully, she was saved from having to come up with a reply when she smelled something burning. "Oh!" Quickly, she flipped the steak and sighed seeing one side of it charred. He chuckled though, leaning further onto the counter, "I'll have that one."_

" _It's burnt. I can't serve it-" The cook inside Tifa vehemently protested._

" _It's fine. I like them well-done anyways."_

" _But-"_

 _In the end, she gave him the burnt steak while everyone else's' was made to perfection. He didn't complain though, treating it as if he got preferential treatment instead and happily wolfed down the food. A part of her thought it was sweet of him to do so, while the other part frowned and thought he held no standards for food taste and quality just because she had a pretty face. It was a night of forced and tense smiles, and although no one else seemed to have noticed it, she could see the concerned looks Cloud often sent her. Rygdea was the last to leave, chatting her up even while she cleaned. He was an honest man, Tifa would give him that, and he couldn't be any more obvious in his intention to pursue her. While he stayed there laying his charm on thick, Lightning was leaning her back against the bar counter staring out into the empty seats. When he left, he gave Tifa a promise that he'd happily become a regular at the bar. Barret retired to Marlene's room, sharing a bed with his daughter before he would have to set off to work early next morning. After Tifa tucked Denzel in, she returned back to the bar to find Cloud standing in front of the sink. "Get some rest, Tifa." Cloud said as he washed the remaining dishes, and mentioned nothing more._

 _She gave him an inaudible 'thank you' because she couldn't find her voice beneath the heavy lump sitting in her throat and retreated back into the privacy of her room. The edge of her mattress sunk underneath her weight, and she sat there staring at her feet. All it took was a few words that made her think of Lightning and Tifa was undone. Her hands quivered, and the tension accumulating behind her eyes was painful. There were no tears though. No matter how badly Tifa just wanted to cry, she couldn't. It was still too raw, the wound too fresh and hurting. It hurt. It hurt so badly. Her body curled, her hand clutching onto the lightning bolt pendant that would cause her so much pain. She misses Lightning. She misses her so much that it's killing her, and she curses Lightning for making her hurt this much._

 _An hour past._

 _Then another._

 _And then another._

 _It still hurts, but Lightning's not coming in to tell her it was all just a nightmare. She sees her when she doesn't want to, and she doesn't see her when she wants to. It's just like Lightning to be so difficult. Falling onto her bed, Tifa buries her face into the pillow and hides a soundless agonizing scream that's only just a taste of the grief that's tearing her apart. She's stuck in a war with herself; wanting this pain to leave her, but she realized that this pain comes from the love she has. She loves Lightning though, and she'll always love her. The next morning, she took off the necklace Lightning had gifted her. Unable to carry the weight of it anymore, Tifa hid it deep inside the drawer of her bedside table._

…

She never thought she'd know that same grief. It was the same, yet… it was _so_ different. Lightning was still here, she could see her in her Goddess form standing on the heaping remains of the melted Sister Ray. Fear seized her chest, breathing became hard, and her body jerkily responded to her frantic thoughts. There was an unfathomable desire to pull Lightning against her, to feel her body because she wouldn't be able to bear having her hand pass through the non-existent body her mind had once created for her. Tifa leapt from the airship without any other thought other than taking Lightning into her arms and keeping her there. Ignoring the immortal's body that awkwardly jutted against her own mortal one, Tifa buried her face into the crook of Lightning's neck. " _Light_." Tifa breathed, the name escaping with such relief at the physical touch. "You're okay."

Her response was so quiet that it was barely audible, and that told Tifa one simple thing: Lightning had a plan, and it was a plan that she wasn't going to like. "Yeah…" Lightning's arms wrap around her waist, bringing her impossibly closer. One look into Lightning's eyes, and Tifa knew that she was staring at a martyr. There was that resignation to death, a hint of pride, but nothing compared to the apology that Lightning didn't even need to voice. It left her crippled again and Lightning hadn't even left her yet. All she could think about was how she didn't want to go through the pain of loss again, because this time Tifa wasn't so sure she'd survive. "Tifa." Lightning's arms loosened, and Tifa couldn't even prepare herself. "Why are you here?" It was effortless how Lightning could distance herself from people and she didn't even have to be insulting about it. She no longer knew if it was because Lightning had always been untactful, or if she was actually the most skilled in the art of manipulation without anyone ever realizing it. She could make people hate her even though they loved her, or vice versa, and Tifa, more often than not, found herself treading that thin line.

She didn't come for Lightning; she came looking for Cloud, but as much as Tifa wanted to lie, she couldn't. "I'm… I'm looking for Cloud." Tifa breathed, "Aerith's hurt."

She could feel Lightning's body tense beneath her hands, "She's alive."

The first mistake Tifa made was not realizing that Lightning's words were a statement and not a question. "She is. Cloud's looking for Sephiroth." Tifa pursed her lips, "He's not in his right mind. He thinks that Aerith's dead and- He can't fight Sephiroth alone."

"Then go to Cloud." The moment Lightning had dismissed her so easily, done callously and coldly, the pink haired woman pulled out of her embrace. Tifa had no idea how she had done it, because she had been holding Lightning so tightly, but it didn't matter. That was just it; it would always be so easy for Lightning to leave her. Lightning nodded her chin slightly towards the hovering transport that was still there, "Take him with you." They didn't have time for a lover's quarrel. They stood on the brink of world destruction, and as the Goddess of Death and Reincarnation, Tifa couldn't believe that Lightning found the time to be jealous. Tifa frowned, clenching her fists. To be jealous at a time like this was a luxury, and Lightning had never been one for luxuries.

Lightning was pushing her away, and using Cloud against her was the most efficient and cruelest way to do it. "Light, _please_ …" She poured every ounce of her fears into it, hoping it would somehow communicate to Lightning how much damage she had done the first time she abandoned her. She didn't want to go down this dark road again.

She hoped her plead would chip at Lightning's hard expression, but she remained steadfast. Tifa searched Lightning's face for any trace of emotions but found none. She tried to look for any signs in her eye but there were none, and the hard mask-like bone covering a third of her face was hardly telling. Lightning's voice was clipped and concise, but there really was nothing more to be said other than, "I'm going die." She saw the black blood. It was even smeared onto her arms, and the crystal forming over her shoulder wasn't something that was easily missed. A dark portal swirled open beside her, "That'll put you back on the transport. Or, you can go to where I last saw Cloud. Your choice."

"I'm… going where you are."

Lightning scowled, clearly annoyed by Tifa's answer. "I don't have time to deal with this-"

"I already _told_ you. I don't want to live in a world where you aren't there." She wondered if she was being selfish. She wondered if she was being unfair. Then, Tifa didn't care.

"Go to Cloud, or back to Rygdea." Tifa glared at Lightning, furious at the mere suggestion that Lightning thought she could just hand her off, and she was doing this in the most passive-aggressive way possible. She struggled against Lightning, wanting nothing more than to punch her face in for even suggesting something as detestable as something like that. "You'll be better off-"

"No." Lightning was right about one thing; they didn't have the time for this conversation. It wasn't even a conversation Tifa wanted to have, and so she decided to make this as simple as she could. "You leave me, and I jump." Her hands were drawn into fists, shaking with the exact same pain she had felt the first time she had lost Lightning. She held Lightning's penetrating eyes, not daring to even blink. They stood there staring at each other, waiting for someone to back down. "Wherever you're going… take me with you."

"Tifa-" She marched right over to the edge of the melted Sister Ray. The ground spiraled away from her, stretching far beneath her feet, but she felt no fear. It didn't compare to the fear of losing Lightning again. A part of her knew that she was putting Lightning in a difficult position and that she was being completely unreasonable. Lightning wanted to save the world; she was giving her life to save everyone, but all Tifa could think about was who would save Lightning. If Lightning's incapable of being selfish, then she'll be selfish enough to make up for it. Lightning didn't move from where she stood though, but she was watching her like a hawk. Tifa knew her death would be a threat. The fall was far, and she didn't think about what she'd look like splattered against the cement ground in a mess of blood, bone, and flesh. Maybe a small part of her doubted if she really would jump if Lightning left without her and it felt as if Lightning was also waiting to see if that small part of her would win.

"Tifa! TIFA!" The said woman looked back to see the GC airship hovering dangerously close, with the door opened. Rygdea was leaning out of it, "Get back from there! What do you think you're doing!"

Tifa quickly returned her eyes back onto Lightning, seeing that the Goddess' attention hasn't left her yet. She inched her feet closer to the ledge. "Are you done yet?" It was cold and cutting. Tifa flinched upon hearing Lightning's voice. "If you're going to jump, then jump. I won't stop you. Either way, you're not coming with me. What about Aerith? Marlene? Denzel? Barret? How do you think Cloud would take your death?"

She knew Lightning would use them against her. She didn't want to think of the people who would mourn her death, but… couldn't they mourn her death with Lightning's then? Couldn't they be happy that… maybe… she would be together with Lightning in the afterlife? Wasn't it just as selfish of them to keep her here? She'd lost Lightning once after claiming that the pink haired woman had been her future, but she still survived. One year of agony. One year of denial. One year of pretending that she wasn't still in agony or denial. "What about Serah then?" Tifa challenged.

"She doesn't matter. I'm the Goddess of Death and Reincarnation, you're not. I live, and the world burns. Everyone else dies. This world doesn't need someone like me." She felt numb listening to Lightning's confession. As far as she could tell, there was nothing but honesty to be found. Lightning truly believed that.

"I need you."

"No you don't."

"Goddamn it, Tifa!" Rygdea yelled before he also jumped down to where they were, landing shakily while the airship hovered above on autopilot. Making use of that distraction, Lightning left in a burst of chaos. She wanted Lightning to be hers, and hers only. It was only fair. Lightning owned her. Lightning owned everything that she is, but there was nothing of Lightning that she could have. _Nothing_. When Tifa turned to the drop, she was met with a face full of gold before she felt herself being shoved backwards towards Rygdea. She stumbled, but refused to fall, and the brunet took that opportunity to restrain her with a hand around her arm.

Lightning was still here, floating in the air momentarily before she stepped back onto the broken platform where Tifa had been seconds ago. "I thought you'd understand." Lightning breathed, "I'm tired." All it took were those two words to silence Tifa. Her image of the Goddess began to fade, taking her human form again. The ethereal gold disappeared. A human: that was what Lightning wanted to be again. It was like a punch to the gut, leaving her completely winded. She did understand. She understood her perfectly, and that's why she knew that she would never win this argument. This was the ultimate sacrifice Lightning would make; her very last battle at the end of her long journey. Tifa knew Lightning was sick and tired of what fate has dealt her. She's never been scared of her own death, but the one thing that terrified her the most were the deaths of those important to her; that's why she's even bothering with saving the world. If Tifa were to jump and kill herself, then she's basically taking everything Lightning's done for them – all she has accomplished and suffered through thousands of years – and throwing it back into her face as if it meant nothing. There was nothing she wouldn't give if it meant that she could save their lives… and maybe, Lightning's sacrifice would be her own form of salvation. She'll finally be free.

Tifa recoiled with disgust, utterly ashamed herself. To think that she would be the one thing holding Lightning back, and to be using her own suicide against her. She was the one being despicable, not Lightning. Tifa felt a slight pull on her arm, and she looked back at Rygdea to see an expression of utter confusion. He clearly had no idea what was going on, but she was thankful he opted to remain quiet on the more sensitive matter at hand. Over his shoulder, Tifa could still see that the portal Lightning had opened earlier was still there. "That'll take you back onto the transport." Tifa mumbled, gently shaking his hand off. "I… need to talk to her." He let her go wordlessly, but stayed where he was, and soon Tifa was before Lightning once again with just an arms-length worth of space in-between. "I never meant for you to… You have to save the world. Everyone's lives are on the line. It's just… I want to go with you." Tifa forced her words out of her constricted throat. She tried her best to hold in her tears, rubbing them away angrily before they could escape. "If it were the other way around. If I were the one that was the Goddess, and you were me… Wouldn't you do the same?"

She could see that her words weighed on Lightning this time, and it wasn't much later before she turned her azure blue eyes away in submission. "I would." Lightning answered her question, but there was more to it, "I would, only you and I existed in this world. But we're not. It doesn't matter who is in whose place. I would still let you go." She was the first to brave the distance between them, stepping closer to Tifa so that she could rest her palm against her cheek. "I am who I am." Lightning whispered.

Her hand found Lightning's and she leaned into the warm touch. "Sometimes… I really hate you."

Lightning smirked, "Sometimes, I really hate myself too. It's not like you're perfect though."

"I _am_ perfect." Tifa forced herself to smile. At the very least, she could make it so this last moment they would share would resemble all those other carefree conversations they've had in the past. Lightning deserved this more than a tear filled farewell.

A fine eyebrow rose in question, but the challenging expression soon turned into one of acceptance. "You're right. I guess it's not you, it's me."

"Sounds like you're breaking up with me."

A short laugh tumbled from Lightning's lips, the sound forever engraved into Tifa's mind. "Never." It would've been perfect if it weren't for the bittersweet air tinging the entire conversation. "You… really are," Lightning smiled, and in that moment, Tifa felt everything suddenly leave her, " _Tifa_." Nothing meant more to her than to hear Lightning use her name as an adjective with such reverence and affection. There were so many other words Lightning could've used to describe her. She knows that people say that she's kind, beautiful, and even perfect depending on how enthusiastic that person was in showing her their affection, but nothing described her better than 'Tifa.' That was everything that she knows she is – with all of her flaws and all of her selfishness - and also everything that she had given Lightning. It wasn't an 'I love you,' but it meant more to her than that. Lightning saw her as her and loved her as her. The Goddess pulled back, her fingers ghosting over Tifa's jaw as she retreated but Tifa refused to let their hands separate. Not yet. Never once did Lightning let go of her hand, not when her feet lifted from the ground, not when her ethereal being began to float towards the sky until Tifa was reaching up and Lightning was reaching down. Her plea for Lightning to take her with her sat thickly on her tongue but never spoken. Tifa kept reminding herself that, after this, Lightning would be free. Her sacrifice was her price to pay.

This was the price of freedom.

The Goddess let their hands slip only when Tifa had let her go on her own volition. The gentle lift of her lips, the fondness that crinkled the corners of her eyes, and the watery glisten in her beautiful azure blue eyes, was the last of Lightning she saw. A storm of chaos had swallowed her whole, and when it vanished from sight, Tifa was left atop of the ruins of the Sister Ray. Her hand dropped to her side, clenching to prolong Lightning's warmth. Rygdea murmured cautiously, "Tifa?"

"You should go before the portal closes."

"I'm not leaving you here." Rygdea said, clearly incensed just by the mere thought.

"I need some time alone-"

"I'm not going to leave you here." The man repeated firmly, marching up to stand beside her, but all Tifa could stare at was the world Lightning was giving her life to save. She couldn't even hate or blame anyone for it because this was a choice Lightning made, and Tifa had let her.

"Rygdea-"

"I'm not leaving if you're not." The man argued, "I'm not getting on that damn transport unless you're-" She could feel it again, that same ominous slice in the air that would slice through her skin before it could hit her. Not a second later, a white slash of air came soaring through and severed the airship in half. It exploded, launching both Tifa and Rygdea off their feet. The fire and flames lashed out, scorching her skin without even touching her. Tifa scrambled onto her feet, whipping her head around for any signs of Sephiroth. "Look!" Rygdea pointed upwards. Sephiroth was forgotten. Behind the net of fire in the sky and Meteor, there was a backdrop of pure white light. _Holy._ Lightning had been waiting for Holy, that's why she found her standing on these ruins looking up at the sky.

"Get down!" She had utterly no idea what was coming, but there was little they could do to brace themselves. For one reason or another, she assumed that it would involve a lot of shaking. It was like an earthquake. The remains of the Sister Ray were already fragile, and the shaking was enough to bring it entirely down. The ground beneath their feet caved to the jerky and forceful movements, sending them plummeting down the very depths that Tifa had threatened Lightning with.

"AAAAHHHH! – GUH!" As ridiculous as Rygdea's yelling had been, it perfectly described what they felt. One moment they were free-falling and then Tifa felt someone yank on her arm before she collided against a surface. In one quick swoop, she was jolted back upwards.

"Cuttin' it close." Tifa eyes opened, and she twisted around to see Fang's familiar face. "Thought I'd find Sunshine where all the explosions are, but imagine my surprise when I found you two sky diving."

"F-Fang!" She was on Bahumut, flying through the sky. Rygdea was there too, sitting shakily up on the summon with an expression of equal shock and awe.

"What the fuck is going on?"

"It's Lightning." Tifa breathed, "She's sacrificing herself to save the world."

Much to her surprise, Fang didn't have much of a reaction other than snorting. "Wouldn't be the first time. Lightnin's a tough cookie." It was astounding how much faith Fang had. Tifa knew she had always hated hoping because of the uncertainty that went hand-in-hand with it. Faith though, faith was assurance and promise. "Hey!" Tifa snapped out of her thoughts, looking to see Fang give her a small grin, "You're the only one that's ever taken a bite out of her, so you better not go doubtin'. She'll survive."

"Y-Yeah." Tifa nodded, feeling the resurgence of energy brought about by Fang's blind optimism. It was too ideal, and maybe even childish, but Tifa needed it. To have hope in a world that's taken so much from her wasn't the same as having faith in the person that had given her the world.

"Is that…"

"Holy." Tifa answered Fang's incomplete question and left no room for doubt. Aerith wasn't one to fail, and Lightning was right to place her trust in her.

"Holy?" Rygdea repeated, "So Aerith really did do it? It's going to destroy Meteor?" He climbed closer to them and pointed out another light that was flickering in the distance like a bright star. "What about that?"

Tifa shook her head, but Fang remained deathly quiet until she managed to whisper beneath her breath, "Etro's Gate." The Lifestream rises before her very eyes, and in that exact moment it fails to register in her mind that she's to bear witness to history in the making. All she cares about is Lightning. Streaks of light draw across the surface of the Planet, illuminating dividers that reach up far into the sky. "W-What the-" Fang starts after seeing the Etro's Gate grow brighter. Her words were lost to the shock upon seeing it burst open, pouring forth chaos like a broken damn. It floods in to meet the green wisps of the Planet's energy and meshes in a dance, swirling like whirlpools that swallows the city whole. "No! No! No! No! Shit!"

"What's happening?" Rygdea asked the question everyone had.

"The Gate opened!" Fang yelled, "That only happens if Etro's dead!"

"Fang- Fang!" Tifa yelled hoping to get a grasp of the situation, "You just told me that Lightning will survive-"

"Yeah, that was before the damn Gate opened!" Fang looked at Tifa, her eyes wild, "The chaos will-" A deep chime of an old clock rang, resounding throughout the land. All three of them looked to where Etro's Gate was, the source of unending waves of darkness the flooded through, but amongst the chaos were ribbons of gold streaming outwards. Tifa's breath was stolen from her, not truly believing what her eyes were telling her that she was truly seeing. Behind the Gate, there was a reflection. It was like she was looking down at a city from a bird's eye view, but in reality, she was looking up seeing the semi-transparent visage of Nova Chrysalia floating above her head. She recognized the rooftops and streets, and Fang's surprised whisper only confirmed it, "Yusnaan…"

"W-WHAT THE HELL IS HAPPENING!" Rygdea screeched, and he was right to feel so incredibly lost and scared. It was terrifying, and it only got worse. Tifa looked down to her hands to find the Lifestream clinging to her. Her breathing was growing increasingly hard, chopping out in concessive short huffs that were harsh to her plugged ears. Her entire body tingled, sensation pull back and forth from the limbs. "W-What-" Both Rygdea and Fang curled over with pained grunts, their bodies surrounded by a storm of chaos, but in the center of their chest shone a luminous light, so white and pure.

"Bahumut." Fang gasped, resting her palm on the neck of the summon and it began its descent down towards the ground. The moment it landed, Fang rolled off Bahumut and onto the ground. Tifa, although not feeling well herself, could tell that it was taking a much larger toll on Fang and Rygdea. It wasn't too soon before Fang's summon disappeared completely, leaving the three of them stranded on foot.

Tifa rested her hand on Fang's shoulder while Rygdea just laid on the ground umoving, but the Fang just pushed her help away, "I'm fine." That was when Tifa noticed the shift in the Lifestream seemingly shedding from her skin. It began to aggregate into one single entity, shining exactly in the center of her chest. It wasn't unpleasant, but a gentle warmth cascaded over her. It felt familiar as if it was a part of her. The glow reacted to her emotions, pulsing with her thoughts and with the beat of her heart. "This is…"

"It's your soul, that's what." Fang huffed, "I remember this feeling… it felt like this when Bhunivelze took us."

"Took us?"

"Yeah, he took us so that Lightning would have to face him one-on-one." The Oerban pushed herself up into a sitting position, "Damn it, why does it look like a freakin' walk in a park for you while we feel shitty?"

"I don't-" A cold piercing clang of metal drew all of their immediate attention, and Tifa staggered onto her feet towards the direction the sound came from.

Her eyes searched the empty city streets of Midgar as if she could see through the buildings and to where the fight was. Her gut told her that it was Cloud, and it urged her to go help him. Even Fang thought along the same lines, "Go." Fang grunted, "Go help." She took one step forward, but then her feet froze on its own. "What are you waiting for?"

Tifa swallowed thickly, turning to give Fang a solemn shake of her head, "I'm staying here." Tifa knelt down, "You can hardly stand on your own, and Rygdea's… he's completely knocked out. Cloud… he can take care of himself and… it's his fight. I'm not going to interfere."

Fang certainly sounded unconvinced, "As long as you're sure."

"I am." She fought with herself to stay where she was, refused to even look back at the direction where she thinks Cloud is and instead looks up at the sky again. Nova Chrysalia was becoming clearer and clearer, an slowly, Tifa could see the millions of the white souls burning so brightly to light up the sky like shooting stars start to fall to the Planet.

* * *

 **Next chapter: Cloud vs. Sephiroth, and Lightning trying to merge the worlds together!**

 **I kinda eased off on the angst and sadness in Lightning/Tifa's farewell... cause, y'know, I'm still promising a happy ending. ;)**


	44. Chapter 43

**Disclaimer: I do not own FF7 or FF13.**

* * *

His feet pounded against the floor, the noise echoing through the barren streets and snaking through the tall buildings. Cloud made sure that he could be heard so that Sephiroth would know that he's here, and that he's hunting him. In hindsight, he should've kept with Lightning because the ex-SOLDIER hounded the Goddess like a mad dog. There was no going back now, and when he retraced his steps back to where he had left Lightning, she was already gone. He could only hope that she had done what he had told her to do. The low hum of a transport caught his attention, and Cloud craned his head up to see a GC transport fly overhead. Picking up its trail, he tried to follow as closely as possible on foot, and thankfully, it came to an eventual stop. It hovered before what remained of the Sister Ray, slowly flying in circles close to the top. He ran as fast as he could, hoping to get closer to whomever it was that dared to enter into Midgar. No soldier without direct orders would wander in, and he couldn't think of a reason why Barret and Raines would have men to spare. Those leaders had enough on their plate, and an investigation into the Mako Cannon would hardly top the priority list.

Running up towards the front entrance of the SHINRA building, Cloud abruptly halted in his stop when he saw the tell-tale slice of air from Sephiroth come from further up on one of the corporate balconies. His jaw tensed, teeth grinding, as he stood helplessly by watching the transport explode like fireworks. He almost has Sephiroth, and it's about time someone put an end to him. After what he had done to Tifa and to Aerith, he deserves nothing other than to be sent on his merry way to hell. Charging into the SHINRA building, Cloud found those same stairs that they had scaled during their fight with SHINRA and made his way up. The stairway was dark, nearly pitch black if not for the few and sporadically placed emergency red lights that the Sister Ray reconstruction team left behind. He took two steps at a time, leaping upwards and once he was at the top, Cloud barged through the doors and into the equally dark and lifeless hallways. He assumed that this place must've been evacuated prior to the explosion of the Cannon, and that made things easier for him. Less people around him meant less distractions, but he was alone, with no one to watch his back. At least, he _thought_ he was alone.

The smallest hiss in the air made him whip around, turning in circles to find the source of the noise, but saw only empty hallways one after the other. The hissing didn't stop, only growing louder and louder as if it were agitated. It wasn't his first instinct to look down, but when he did, he froze seeing the thick black mist dancing at his knees. It reached upwards in small tendrils, latching onto his hands that clutched the Buster Sword. It was the chaos. He could feel the tug, the slightest whispers cold against his ear. Just as he was near the top of the second flight of stairs, everything around him suddenly shook, nearly sending him crashing into the ground. The building groaned loudly, the metal and steel snapping before he heard the loud shatter of glass. Running back to the stairway he came, Cloud pushed open the door and looked down to see the sea of luminous green begin to rise like flooding water. Then, he just ran the other way. It was the Lifestream, and as far as he knew, it wasn't after his life. The chaos though, was a different story and he can't let the two forces clash. He needed to chaos for strength; it was the power he needed to defeat Sephiroth. In a way, it felt as if Lightning was here with him, and that only strengthened his resolve to keep fighting. He'll defeat Sephiroth just as Lightning said he would. This was his chance to prove himself, this was the opportunity to break the string of failures that have long trodden him down.

Barging out of the second stair way up towards the top, Cloud froze seeing that the floor was already half destroyed and there was no way for him to continue his path up the building. There was still rubble that still freshly fell from the steel beams that were barely hinged, idly dangling on a slight sway. When he had entered the building, it had looked relatively intact, but _clearly_ a lot can change in a very short period of time. _A_ _lot_. Not only was the upper portion of the building in a worse state than it was before, the sky now had two bright and ominous white lights. From where he was, the Lifestream flooded the ground, completely drowning everything below him in a sea of florescent green as far as he could see, and not a second later, the second white light in the distance suddenly imploded and out poured chaos in a crazed frenzy. The chaos around him reacted just as wildly, hissing so loudly that he could hardly hear anything else. Yet, the highest ringing pitch in the air sung like someone drawing a moist finger over the rim of a wine glass, vibrated into his ear canals. Jabbing his Buster Sword into the ground, Cloud twisted himself behind it as a slice of air slammed right into his blade. The ground on either side of him erupted in a storm of dust, giving him the momentary cover that allowed him to gather his sword and face his opponent head on.

The dust cleared, revealing Sephiroth who was standing above on a broken ledge. He definitely looked as if he had seen better days. Gone were the damning smugness and smirk, and in its place was an expression colder than any Cloud has seen. The long leather jacket he wore was gone, revealing a body that looked horribly charred. His wing though… Cloud knew why Sephiroth had attacked from the balcony now. His black wing was broken, feathers burnt to a crisp, and bones protruding in awkward angles. Cloud rolled his head on his shoulders, hearing the bones crack as he prepared himself. He even dared a challenging smirk, "I guess you won't be running from this battle so easily."

An utter look of disdain crossed his face, and as Sephiroth sneered, he jumped back down onto even grounds, "Fool." The Masamune lifted, the tip drawing through the air to make that same ringing sound again. The chaos reacted before he did. It surged up his arm, forcing him to bring the Buster Sword to knock the Masamune away, and Sephiroth retreated with one graceful jump back to restore space between them. "A puppet to the bitter end." Sephiroth remarked, "You can't even fight using your own strength. You are merely borrowing the Goddess' powers and pretending it to be your own."

"As long as I'm strong enough to take you down, I don't care."

"She does well pulling at your strings, singing her false songs of peace… What you don't realize is that she has every intention of destroying this world."

"Save it." Cloud spat, charging straight at Sephiroth with a wide horizontal slash, but the silver haired man merely leapt away again, "I already know."

"No," Sephiroth smirked, "you think that she will give the world rebirth." He looked up towards the sky, drawing Cloud's focus to the mirage of Nova Chrysalia painted across the sky, "It will end as I want it to." The chaos clinging to Cloud's arm began to hiss and sting, making Cloud wince. Sephiroth's smirk only widened, "It would be a great error of judgment on the Goddess' part to think that _I_ would be defeated so easily."

Cloud's grip on the Buster Sword tightened, "What did you do?"

"This war has been won before I even needed to lift a finger..." He took a swipe at Sephiroth again, but the Masamune met his blade in a death lock as Sephiroth drew close with a sadistic smile on his lips, " _I_ have already won." He pushed back, sending Cloud's feet skidding on the ground, "She and I, we are of the same: cursed soldiers meant to lead the world… but there will only be one chosen one. All it takes is a single seed of doubt to drop, and it will blossom into despair." Sephiroth said, daring to turn his back to Cloud as he looked up to the sky. "Humanity's one greatest fear: _Death_. Now as a Goddess who stands guardian over souls, what would she fear?"

"That's enough!" Cloud yelled charging at the silver-haired man. Sephiroth raised the hilt of his blade up over his head while the tip of the blade pointed downwards, catching Cloud's attack easily. The Buster Sword slid down, failing to keep the Masamune in a lock and with a quick pull of his blade, the Masamune slipped out from beneath and glided effortlessly up to cut open his waist. Cloud recoiled back, staggering before falling down to the ground with his hand clamped over where the heated blood was spilling.

"I'll cut you from your strings." The Masamune sunk into the ground where he had been seconds ago. Cloud rolled onto his feet, taking a few steps back with one hand clutched to his side and the other holding the Buster Blade up, "Are you capable of lifting that blade without the Goddess' blessings?"

"Shut up!" Cloud yelled before he caught himself. He released a deep breath in attempts to calm himself. Sephiroth is just trying to work him up, make him fight with anger and frustration just so he could get an easy kill. Lightning had told him to calm down, and he's not doing a good job taking her advice so far.

"You'll know terror when you lose the strength to wield that weapon against me. She too, was also once human, with human desires, wishes, and _fears_." Sephiroth said, "Souls pass through Etro's Gate where they are granted rebirth, but what would happen to Goddess' soul if she were to die? Eternal slumber? Or eternal damnation? She doesn't know, and so it gives her all the more reason to fear death. It is the fear of the unknown."

"You don't know her."

There was a smile in Sephiroth's slit eyes even though his thin lips remained pressed in a line. It was as if he was taking a moment to truly contemplate Cloud's words, and then he spoke with clarity. "Etro will fall to disgrace. She will realize that this world is not worth saving."

…

Tifa's pain, her plead, and her forced smile were still fresh on her mind when she stepped into Cosmogenesis. Even with the stars and moons shimmering with astounding beauty that could never be captured by photography or on a portrait, all she sees is the bittersweet sorrow in their farewell.

No.

Shaking her head free of those thoughts, Lightning focused forward and held her palm open so the world would sit inside. This wasn't the time to let her thoughts wander. She couldn't let her resolve shatter so easily after her goodbye. This wasn't the time to waver and – "And what? To throw your life away for everyone else _again_?" – hesitate because they were all depending on her. She could create a new world for everyone she cares about and finally achieve the peace that she has long sought after – "Only you'll have no part in it" – and finally have her rest – "In death." Focusing her powers, it began brewing at her fingertips as light streaked across the surface of the Planet, outlining every single continent. The cities and areas with the greatest population of humans began spotting brightly, green on Gaia, and white on Pulse and Cocoon. They were the lights of the souls, shining radiantly to the beckon of the Goddess of Death and Reincarnation. "Stop." Forcing her hand up despite the crystal's crack in her shoulder, Lightning allowed for Etro's Gate to appear. The crystal in her shoulder grows larger and larger, traveling down her arm and up her neck. "Why are you doing this?"

She pulls her hands back, but now that the process has begun, it cannot be stopped until it reaches completion. Lightning's eyes widen when she heard the angry cry, twisting around to see Lumina standing there with deep frown. "Lumina… H-How…?" Lightning had long accepted the young girl back into her, choosing to no longer turn her back to her own insecurities and vulnerabilities.

"You're trying to save the world again aren't you?" Lumina continued, not bothering to answer her question, "You're going to throwing your life away."

"I'm…" She clenched her mouth shut, eyeing the smaller pinkette wearily and refused to say anything more.

Lumina though, seemed to have no two qualms about that and gave her a small impatient roll of her eyes, " _You're_ planning on sacrificing yourself… _again_." There was no love in her statement, but blunt and even accusatory. "For what? For _that_?" The young girl jabbed a finger at the Planet floating before them, "Why would you? You think that after this, everything will be all sunshine and rainbows? Wow… you really are dumb."

"Cloud will defeat Sephiroth-"

"I'm not talking about Sephiroth." Lumina huffed exasperatedly, "This is just like that time you charged in to fight Bhunivelze without thinking, and look at where that took you." Lightning's bit her tongue to stop herself from lashing back while Lumina continued with a burning wrath, "You get turned into a little doll, and I thought that _maybe_ you'd come to realize something but… you're still that same cripple you were before. You're emotionally stunted, or at least you pretend to be with that stupid martyr complex you have."

Lightning's eyes narrowed, "How did you get here?"

"How would I know?" Lumina tossed her hands up, "I'm _you_."

"Then you'll also know that I'm going to see this through." Lightning hissed, forcing her attention back to the task at hand.

Lumina's voice was much softer now, and closer too. She stood beside her, looking down at the Planet with a solemn gaze, "You're going to die… You're… already dying. Isn't this what they wanted all along?" Lumina continued, rounding on Lightning like a vulture, " They want you to save the world… To do all their dirty work for them." Lightning clenched her fist while releasing the restraint in her mind. It had been her every intention to ease the Gate's opening, but pain shot across her temple and control immediately slipped. The souls poured, crashing into the Planet like an tidal wave breaking through a damn. In life and in death, the souls of humanity will only need to travel one journey and those caught in-between worlds will know salvation. Nova Chrysalia would be no more. It will be fused with the new world. Serah and Snow, and all of her friends needed a new home, and she was going to ensure that even if it were the last thing she'd do. "Why? Why are you doing this!?" Lumina scowled, throwing at tantrum behind her, "They all know that you're going to die if you do this. Don't they care about you? You gave up _everything_. You think they'll miss you?"

"Be quiet." Lightning hissed through clenched teeth. The headache was getting worse, the pain piercing in through the back of her skull and it pounded and pounded.

"No! No they won't!" Lumina yelled, "Don't you get it!? They _want_ you to die! They _expect_ you to die! They want you to die because all they can think about is themselves! When have they ever cared about you!?" The Goddess whirled back, staring down Lumina menacingly but her other self was defiant."They all _want_ you to die so that they can save their own sorry butts!" Lightning reached for her, but Lumina stumbled back and away, "They think that this is all your fault! Look at how many people died! You could've saved them! You could've saved everyone!" Her hand shot to her head, fighting the immense pain that was coursing through her temple. For a second, she saw Tifa appear where Lumina was. "You did this!"

Her hand slipped down her face, and when Lightning removed it she caught the slightest glimpse of a black plague on her arm broil beneath her skin and fade out of sight. "That's…"

"You can sacrifice yourself for them… but they'll all just forget about you…" Lumina whispered, suddenly growing quiet and cold, "Even Tifa. She'll move on. Did you really think that she wanted to die with you? She got over you once, and she'll just do it again." Clenching her eyes shut, Lightning tried her best to ignore her. Keeping her attention on the Planet solely, she watched as the Lifestream rose higher and higher. The souls needed to be rewritten, released from its prior intended fate and given a new purpose. No more segregations, no more divides – "Your soul… won't be given another chance. You'll be stuck inside a crystal tomb, and then you'll just disappear and they'll all be laughing at you because you're so gullible"

"I don't care."

"You don't?" Lumina frowned, "You don't care that she's betrayed you again? She's done _pretending_ to love you, I mean, you're gonna die for her so… She got what she wanted." The young pinkette walked up to stand beside Lightning, "She's gonna go back to Cloud, y'know. Maybe Rygdea… hm… actually, probably Rygdea. She's going to pop out some babies for him, and she'll get her happily-ever-after while you just… _rot_ away. It wouldn't be the first time she's used you and then tossed you to the curb." Through her skin, the sharp edges of crystal pierced through from within. It ate away at her little by little, but she could still feel the Lifestream within keeping it at bay. "You're going to die… and no one is going to care." A wicked smile possessed Lumina's face, eyes gleaming sadistically as if she had finally found her pressure point, and sang it like a song, "You'll be _all_ by your lonesome… _forever_."

…

He was stalling. Cloud had no idea what made him think so, but he just had a gut feeling. With all of his talking, it was becoming obvious that Sephiroth is intending on spilling his master plan and he seemed like the person who would only do so if he knows that he's going to win. Stomping close to the ground to cement his weight, Cloud dragged the Buster Sword forward, hearing the screech of metal scratching against the floor before he brought it up in a big vertical slash. Sephiroth stepped back, narrowly allowing the blow to sail up and past his face before drawing the Masamune across the ground horizontally to clear him away. He expected Sephiroth to come after him every single time, but he never did. The ground trembled with each passing second, the Lifestream rose higher and higher above the ground and it now reached up to the soles of his boots. Wasting no time, Cloud charged after Sephiroth again, clashing blades in a few successive hits, and spinning the Buster Sword around and over his back, Cloud brought it out once more in a large horizontal swipe. He was about the continue in his pursue but in the next second, it felt as if the ground had been pulled right out beneath his feet. Cloud staggered, falling down to one knee as his head spun in circles. Pressure built in his ears, plugging the noise from his surroundings until the only thing he could hear was his own unsteady and heavy breathing. His hand clutched his chest, and to his surprise a gentle white light began to shine. Cloud blinked several times to make sure he wasn't hallucinating, and when he looked back up to Sephiroth, he could see that the other man also had a similar light there, but his was a raw and cold… much like the lifeless white lights of a morgue. "She's stubborn." Sephiroth mused, seemingly having gone bored of the phenomenon, "No matter."

"Whatever your trick is, Lightning won't fall for it."

"Why waste time on a mere trick?" Sephiroth raised an eyebrow in question, "Although she is a Goddess now, she was once human. A human who can show mercy and kindness just as easily as hatred and bitterness, but in a world that has taken everything from her… do you think that she would still choose to put the Planet before herself?" He shook his head, chuckling lightly, "Would you blame her… if she were to become the JENOVA the Planet feared her to be?"

"She wouldn't-"

"She already has." Sephiroth spoke over him. "She has no reason to protect the people. She owes you _nothing_ , and the only thing she would owe, would be her vengeance. This world sought to cripple her, to destroy her, to… _erase_ her, would shamelessly ask for her sacrifice so that it may live while she would be damned for eternity. You are asking her to sell her soul in exchange for all these insects who have doubted her, challenged her, hated her… For the fact that she is the Goddess, people have all too easily chose to place responsibility and blame on her, and demand her to explain away the pain and misfortune as if there is even reason to it. The Lifestream has betrayed her, the Planet has betrayed her, humanity has betrayed her… and so she will bring ruin to the world."

Cloud returned to his feet and squared his shoulders. The grip on the Buster Sword tightened as he met Sephiroth's cold gaze head on. "If Lightning's going to take down the world… then there's nothing I can do about that, but I can make sure that you'll burn with us."

He ignored him, turning his head up to stare at white cleansing force approaching, "If the world is to burn," Sephiroth said, narrowing his slit eyes on Cloud, "I will be the one to burn it as God." Cloud tensed when Sephiroth raised both of his hands up over his head as if he was welcoming some unseen force, dropping the Masamune to the ground without a single care. "The Lifestream handed me Lightning personally; an act of sheer folly. She _cannot_ resist JENOVA's will."

…

Even if she could hide it behind a mask of apathy, she could feel that sentiment stab into her gut like a dagger and twist. Lumina's words hit her harder that she could ever imagine, and it took hold with vengeance. She was going to die, and her soul won't even be granted rest with her loved ones. She'll be taken away, locked inside a crystal cage until she loses her sense of self and eventually fade as if she had never even existed to begin with. She was a cursed existence, betrayed by the Planet… and thrown to the side after her use has expired. Anger brewed, bubbling until she could see and hear nothing other than dark whispers in her mind. The world forgotten, consumed by the unadulterated hate beginning to pulse through her veins. It was encompassing and full, never faltering, and she loses herself between the thick layers. Her eyes close, seeing nothing but the bloody red that was beginning to simmer behind her eyelids. "This world… isn't worth the trouble." Lumina breathed, "You _know_ that."

"Shut up…" Lightning grunted, feeling pain stab into her temple. It felt like there was an insane man jabbing a long needle into the side of her head. "I-I have to…"

"Have to what?" Lumina scoffed, "Why? Let them save themselves, and if they can't then that's their problem. They say you're not the Goddess… that you can't fight you own _superstitious_ _battles_ ," the other pinkette mocked Yaag's tone, "but they're the ones that can't fight their own battles." She spat out what Aerith's mother had said, "Wouldn't it be better if you just stayed away? Hm? They don't want you."

"Shut up!" She whipped around to where Lumina should've been, but the other pinkette was already gone. Clutching her head in her hands, Lightning desperately tried to focus on _anything_ to clear her mind. Red. All she could see was red, flickering like flames in the darkness. Before she knew it, the Planet was gone from before her eyes, and the stars and moons littering the sky were snuffed in the darkness. She could feel it tickling her mind, seeping in to relish in the bitterness. Someone is here, a vile presence with a lust for blood and an affair with carnage.

"Why are you still trying to save the world that's trying to destroy you?" Lumina asked, her voice incensed, "That's not fair!" Why did she see Lumina? Why is she hearing her? She had long accepted Lumina back inside of her, but, "Have you? Have you really? Then why are you throwing your life away?"

"I'm not."

"Yes, you are."

"Serah… Serah will h-have a new world… Everyone will…" Her words began to scramble in her head, forming incoherent sentences for incoherent thoughts.

"Serah has Snow." Lumina countered, "Face it, they'll forget about you and you'll be lucky if they even remember you once in a year. After everything you've done… all these _thousands_ of years you've suffered… Pity poor Etro. You think you can save humanity now, but why even bother? So many have already died already and they're always asking for stupid things. Y'know, 'I don't want to die,' or, 'revive me,' and, oh," Lumina laid on the sarcasm, "my favorite, 'fight for me.' I mean, seriously? Who do they think they are? They're just humans… they're like dust. You can save them now, make the world for them, but they won't learn. Sooner or later, another threat's going to come up and then they're all going to start killing each other. Remember the Purge? How they scrambled to kill each other?" Lightning staggered, looking down to her hands and she caught the flutter of black where the Lifestream had once clung to her. She knew what it was, seen it during the Purge, but her mind refused to let her attention linger on it. "What about SHINRA? They wanted to control the world and killed all those people, and that wasn't enough. Then they had to do all those experiments and created something they can't even control. They're all just going to kill themselves sooner or later. Might as well give them the end they're looking for. Do you know what's corruptible? _Humans_. Don't you think that they're much more corruptible than you? Why are you saving the world for people who have, and who will, betray you?"

"B-Betray… me?"

"Yeah." It was slow, and in her foggy mind Lightning couldn't even grasp the change in voice. Lumina's began to morph, losing her caustic sarcasm and in its place was a deep penetrating voice. "Yes." Sephiroth's voice stated, "They will betray you just as they had betrayed me, just as they had betrayed the Cetra race. They will use you to the last inch of your life and abandon you."

"I-I…" She buried her face in her hands.

"Destroy the world. Take your revenge." Sephiroth's voice softened, dropping in tone and volume, but still firm and seductive. Slowly, she lifted her head up, her hands slipping down her face. Azure blue eyes opened in-between the crevasses of her fingers, round pupils constricting into narrow slits. Her body straightened, and she raised her hand with an open palm towards the world again. She closed her hand into a fist and the world began to glow a fiery red. Crystal continued to grow and swallow her body, but she didn't even flinch as her skin began to crack and fall to reveal the shimmering blue hue beneath slowly contaminated by black. She looked back over her shoulder to see Holy closer than ever.

…

"JENOVA?" Cloud huffed, "Whatever. You sure talk a lot during a fight."

"This isn't a fight." Sephiroth hummed, "My war is with the Goddess. My _only_ fight is with the Goddess. You're still alive because I allowed for it."

Cloud dashed forward, swinging his blade at the ex-SOLDIER and with his Masamune on the ground, Sephiroth merely danced around his attacks with a knowing smirk. The moment he drew the Buster Sword back though, unbearable weight seemed to fall, making the thick metal collide and sink into the ground. He nearly tore his own arm off trying to swing the sword, and the increase in its weight nearly dragged Cloud down to the ground. He hastily released the hilt when the black gloves he was wearing burst into a hiss of chaos and then dispersed into a black mist to leave his hands bare. "W-What?" Cloud breathed in disbelief, unable to comprehend exactly what had happened. The powers Lightning gave him were gone; left without a single trace.

Sephiroth chuckled, calmly striding to where the Masamune was, "Your expression brings me much more amusement than I had anticipated."

"W-What did you do!" Cloud yelled furiously, but immediately tensed when the other man picked up his long katana.

"The Goddess… has fallen. My war with the Goddess isn't one of skill and sword, but of strategy and mind." The silver-haired man lightly tapped his temple with two fingers, "The Lifestream holds power over the Goddess, but I hold power over the Lifestream. The moment the Lifestream had her in its grasp, victory was mine. Do not think that I did nothing in these last three years while the Goddess was busy trying to read my every step before I even took them, for I have long watched her even before her apparent 'reawakening.' The Cetra did put a small… cause of disturbance when she had freed that so-called fragment from Geostigma, but as long as the Lifestream would seek to control the Goddess, I had no reason for concern."

"Geostigma…"

"Geostigma is the result of the Lifestream having been infected with JENOVA cells. Those very same cells inside myself are cells that I control." Sephiroth looked up to the sky, seeing it now bright red and burning, "The Goddess now does my bidding. Tragedy brews despair, despair brews resentment, and resentment brews hate. Her anger and fears run deep. She will try to destroy this world with her own hands, and she will die." Suddenly Sephiroth lunged at him, stabbing the Masamune straight at his head. Cloud dodged, but before he could jump away, the blade sliced downwards and cut down his shoulder and into his chest. "Holy will purge her very existence, fulfilling the Cetra's prayer for it to protect the Planet. Meteor will wound the Planet, the Lifestream will rise, and then _I_ will become God." Cloud backed away, each step matching each step Sephiroth took towards him. His eyes flickered down to the Buster Sword, but shot back to the ex-SOLDIER when Sephiroth sneered and repeated what he had asked him earlier, "Are you capable of lifting that blade without the Goddess' blessings?"

…

It was dark. _So_ dark.

And it was lonely.

It was quiet. Cold.

The young and round blue eyes screw shut, willing the tears away but it doesn't stop her lips from quivering and so she purses her lips into a pout. She grows younger and smaller with every passing second, while her fear and loneliness only grows older and larger, ruling over her strictly. Claire hugs herself closely, drawing her legs in close to her chest to make herself as unnoticeable as possible. "Are you… scared of me?" Her question leaves her in a short broken breath released in favor over the muffled sobs kept prisoned as a lump in her throat. No one answers. She buries her face, "Will…. they be?" Again, no one answers her. She was alone, and, "I don't want to be alone…" But she's stuck inside her own mind.

Her outstretched arm fights the resistance, shaking violently as Lightning forces her fist to open. The crystal has spread to her legs and body, and even the top quarter of her face and eye was now the hard mineral blue. Still, she pulls back and makes her arms bend while the crystal snaps off and completely disintegrates. The Planet doesn't glow red anymore, and the Lifestream's green returns even though her pupils are still in slits. "G-Get. Out."

There was a soft light. It was still quiet, but now, she felt a slight warmth tease her skin. Claire peels her eyes open and looked up, seeing a white light approach. She stumbles onto her weak knees and clutch onto her own little white dress she didn't know she was even wearing until now, but all she cared about was the burst of happiness. The white light grows brighter and brighter, completely erasing the darkness from every corner of her mind.

Claire smiles widely, and Holy passes through Lightning.

* * *

 **Okay, so probably a lot more talking than expected. Right? ;)**

 **Sephiroth especially, but the guy has won (or he thinks he has) and was just waiting for time to pass until his plan is fully realized.** **The Lifestream that had 'invaded' Lightning is contaminated with JENOVA cells, and thus he hijacked control of the Goddess. Geostigma makes its reappearance! The Planet's plan is ruined, but I'm sure we all know that Lightning is rather rebellious~**

 **Oh, and a little revision. Last time I mentioned that this story will have about 45 chapters. There's going to be more. I'm planning on putting more focus on the aftermath of the final battle as well.**


	45. Chapter 44

**Disclaimer: I do not own FF7 or FF13.**

* * *

The dirt was black beneath his fingernails, crusting against the rim every single time he clawed at the dirt beneath him. It took his all not to pass out, his body already crushed beneath the pain assaulting every one of his nerve fibres. Vanille and Sazh were already passed out, lying on the ground near him, and he could see their souls shining through their bodies. His was too; the soft light just barely reaching his peripheral vision. His mouth was open, gasping for air like a fish out of water. It felt like his skin was being peeled off, losing a layer with every second until he was left bare with only his soul left. It felt inherently wrong, as if someone thought they could take an eraser to his DNA, but it went beyond that. Whatever was being changed – _rewritten_ – wasn't that in a physical nature, but in a metaphysical sense. "Why do you fight it?" Hope stared at the blurry dark purple foot that had stopped before his face. Caius eventually focused in his vision, staring down his nose at him like he was nothing more than an annoyance. He couldn't see Caius' soul at all, and whatever it was that was affecting him clearly wasn't taking its toll on the other man.

"L-Light…" Hope managed to coarsely groan, finding his own voice gravely and grating to his own ears.

Caius sneered, offering an audible, "Hmph." The dark purple haired man looked up to the sky, watching the impending collision of Meteor as it penetrates further and further into the atmosphere. "A world without a Goddess… That was the promise." He didn't shift at all, didn't bother looking back down to Hope as if he just assumed that the younger boy would find a way to stay awake no matter the pain he was currently experiencing. "The Goddess is altering the essence of your very existence at this very moment, writing and rewriting the laws of this world and ours so that they are one in the same. In death, the souls of our world will no longer pass through the Gates of Etro, and instead, turn to the Lifestream." Caius walked further away from him, the small pebbles crunching beneath his footsteps, "This world will find death, and as the Goddess of Death and Reincarnation, she will grant it rebirth. Gaia, Pulse, Cocoon, and Nova Chrysalia will be merged as one. Life and Death will be overlooked by one. One faith. One God."

"Y-You." Hope pressed his face against the ground when his gut turned in on itself, making him want to hurl, "You're not…"

"We have no place in the new world."

" _We?"_

"In death, we find salvation; _atonement_ for our sins." Caius stated, glancing over his shoulder back at Hope.

"We are that which destroyed our world." The voices of all the Yeuls suddenly filled the air around them, speaking together at once, "We are beyond the Goddess' control." He new he was reaching the end of his ropes when his vision began to darken. Hope struggled, but the pain soon went numb and he could hardly feel his own body much less form any words. The last thing he saw before he lost all consciousness was the burst of Chaos at Caius' feet.

…

The broken chunks of cement pelted against his skin like shrapnel torn right out from the iron wires. The Masamune pulled to the side, shredding the wall that Cloud had his back against. Ducking away from the attack, Cloud launched himself away from Sephiroth, rolling on the ground before he haphazardly regained his balance and began a mad dash back towards the Buster Sword. Fast footsteps followed him from behind, almost effortlessly catching up to him. Just as he reached for the hilt of his blade, Cloud had to pull back as the Masamune cleanly sliced through the air and would've taken his arm with it if he hadn't been fast enough in his retreat. Right, left, left, duck, left- Cloud staggered back in a desperate attempt to keep up with the ex-SOLDIER's slashes. He could hardly see the blade itself, catching glimpses of the quick flash of light reflecting Holy above. One quick draw and one slow step costed him a cut, and it went deep and swift into his leg. He crashed into the ground, using his hands to push himself and roll over right when the Masamune collided into the ground. Stumbling back onto his feet, Cloud spun around just in time to dodge another would-be fatal slash. The Masamune returned to Sephiroth's side, held up beside his head with the tip pointed towards him. Cloud prepared himself for another oncoming attack, lowered himself closer to the ground when Sephiroth took a quick step towards him, but to his surprise the silver-haired man stopped. The slit pupils of his lime green eyes flickered to something behind him, and before Cloud could dare to look away from Sephiroth over his shoulder, he was met with a blast from behind. A new darkness, much thicker and suffocating than that of the regular Chaos that Lightning had granted him stormed past him like a torrent. The wind blew left and right, chalk full of black sand-like particles. It completely blocked out all forms of light. Sephiroth was gone from where he had been standing in front of him. There were distant sounds of swordplay elsewhere, rapid and quick, but the noise was thoroughly distorted. Cloud ran forward, not knowing exactly where he was going now that his surroundings were lost in the sudden Chaos that appeared out of nowhere. "Hero of Gaia." Cloud stopped at the abrupt voices that spoke to him all at once.

He spun around, searching the storm of black dust, "Show yourselves!" When he looked around again, he was met with a young girl with teal hair standing where she hadn't been seconds ago. She had green eyes he had never seen before, it was like any other shade of green, but it was the hollow and dull gaze that haunted them that set the difference. They were lifeless and empty, as if her soul had long been splintered and withered into dust by time and space. He'd seen her before in Paddra, right before they had stepped foot into Nova Chrysalia. She was in the Chaos that tested him with his desires and wishes. "You're Yeul." All that was given was a nod, before thousands of girls, all exactly Yeul, appeared and stood surrounding Cloud. "So there's more than one of you…" He muttered wearily, eyeing all of their same emotionless expressions. They all stood still like mannequins, staring blankly at him.

"The Goddess promised us a world without Etro." One spoke one after the other, and Cloud swiftly gave up trying to find the speaker as they all took turns as if they all had one collective mind, "Lightning promised us a world without the Goddess."

"A world without Etro?" Cloud repeated, frowning as he wondered why the Yeuls would bother telling him this, "Doesn't explain why you're here."

"We are the Great Chaos." They all spoke together, "Ghosts to the past, shadows to the present, and curses to the future."

She was most definitely speaking his language, but, " _What_?"

"We are a cancer. We have no place in the new world. Our very presence brings doom. Even the Goddess cannot erase us, and if she were to die, then we will be unleashed into the very world she died to create. You, the hero of Gaia will not reach us with your light, nor will the fallen One-winged Angel poison us with his darkness."

"What are you trying to say?"

Just as suddenly as they had all appeared, the dispersed in a blink of an eye, leaving the one Yeul that had showed herself first. The young girl looked up, tilting her head back as she pointed up towards the sky. He looked where she had told him too, seeing the cloud of Chaos thin at the very top to see Holy's white light shining brightly in the sky, "Holy; a cleansing light unknown to our world. If it should strike Lightning, we will forever be bound to this new world, damned to Etro's Temple for eternity. It is not the Goddess of Death and Reincarnation the Lifestream should fear. It is us; the Chaos beyond the Goddess' rule."

He grew increasingly frustrated and confused at the words that meant nothing to him, yet somehow knew that they would be the turning point of this war. The young girl turned away from him, looking into the Chaos that swirled to reveal the world before them. Cloud stood there rooted in shock to see what looked like Sephiroth. It was just his upper body attached to a mass of white where four white wings spread where his feet should be. His black wing was regrown, seemingly having swallowed his right arm. Above his head were two golden halos that were large enough to circle his torso. "W-What the hell is that!"

"The One-winged Angel." There was a loud piercing roar, and Cloud watched as a large and slim Bahumut crash right into Sephiroth. It was a deep purple, nearly jet black. Large dark wings spread far and wide, while the bottom of the wings dipped and extended down like arms. Attached to the smaller torso were two arms, it's long claws now wrestling with whatever it was that Sephiroth had transformed into. This Bahumut had no legs, and in it's place were two long tails weaving with each other. "Together, we are a threat greater to the Planet than the Goddess. We cannot be controlled."

Cloud stood there, easing his weight onto his unwounded leg as he stared at the fight. The Jet Bahumut had Sephiroth in its grasp, but it wasn't long before a beam shot forth from the two overhead halos and blasted the beast off. They circled around each other, firing off attacks that struck Midgar and ripped through the old abandoned buildings are went high into the sky to never return. "Is there a reason why you should be controlled?" Cloud asked, looking back at the unsettling empty stare Yeul was giving him.

"We are the reason our world died, and should we remain, this new world will die as well."

"You've been surviving in Paddra all these years."

"As prisoners." Yeul said, "Our cage is our sin, the key is our guilt, and we chose to remain there. In the dark towers of Etro's Temple consumed by our grief and anger, we know not of a world of peace and happiness. Our only wish is to be with Caius, yet… Caius no longer wants to live. He yearns to die, but he cannot. For we are the contradiction that keeps him alive. He suffers because of us."

The blond man shook his head, having grown tired of the conversation that seemed to have no direction, "Why are you here?"

"We seek salvation."

"Salvation?"

"The Goddess will find no salvation in death. She seeks freedom, not death."

"Then what about you?"

Yeul didn't move a muscle, but Cloud could sense movement behind him. When he turned around, another Yeul stood there, but this one's eyes looked remarkably different. There was still life in this one. "She longs to fulfill a promise made to another." The collective voice of all the Yeuls spoke together again, "Lightning has promised us a world without a Goddess, but it is not freedom we seek. It is death. The One-winged Angel cannot kill us. Try as he may, his blade cannot cut us. We are merely spectres of our sorrow and resentment; ghosts of our suffering."

"Ghosts…" Cloud breathed, not knowing whether he should tell Yeul what Sephiroth had told him, "Sephiroth said… that Lightning can't fight JENOVA's will. That Holy will kill her."

He held Yeul's unwavering stare, but found nothing in those vacant eyes to tell what she was thinking or feeling. Wordlessly, the young girl looked back to the fight, "Save the Goddess."

"W-Wait-" The Chaos around them erupted erratically, the darkness in a mad dance around them before it suddenly expanded. It was like Sephiroth hadn't seen him before, lost inside the Chaos, but now the silver-haired man's attention immediately went straight to where Yeul and Cloud were standing. "Watch out!" Cloud reached for the young girl when Sephiroth launched an attack at them, but before he knew it he had been tossed off his feet and thrown face first to the ground.

"You must be the one to defeat him." The Yeuls spoke to him, " _You_ , the Hero of Gaia." Pushing himself up, Cloud stilled seeing the darkness began to flock to his hands. It coated his skin like black gloves. "Defeat the One-winged Angel and free the Goddess." Perhaps this had been Yeuls' intention, and Cloud looked to see the Buster Sword lying on the ground beside him. Small hands rested on his shoulders gently, and he looked to see that one Yeul that had been singled out from before. She looked concerned, but he just shook his head. Molding his grip firmly around the hilt, Cloud lifted it effortlessly. "We are a threat to his ascension – an immediate threat that he cannot foresee."

"So." Cloud prepared himself, taking a deep breath to calm his nerves, "What's the plan?"

"The Chaos Infusion spreads." The Yeul that was beside him spoke. He quickly noted the second difference right away; she still had emotion that inflected her tone of voice as well. "It cannot be quelled, for it is the Great Chaos itself. If swallows the Planet, the physical world will be turned into a timeless realm."

"You're stopping time?"

The teal-haired girl shook her head, "This is what brought about the end of our own world. It is a threat to both the One-winged Angel and the Planet, but no force here is strong enough to stop us." Yeul looked back to Holy, "Only Holy's cleansing light can erase that which is awash of sadness and grief. The One-winged Angel's war is with the Goddess, his _only_ fight is with the Goddess… and that arrogance will be his one and only downfall. God is not almighty, and the Goddess of Death and Reincarnation may be the Ruler of Chaos… but she does not rule over us. Our existence has long been lost. We are… soulless. That is why we are left untouched. We have no passage into the new world."

"You're not soulless." Cloud frowned, watching the young girl's eyebrows rise up in genuine confusion, "You have a promise right? To someone else?"

Her eyes light up, and she nods shyly, "Noel."

"You're different. Why else would the others tell me that Noel's waiting for you?" There was a soft glow, small and thin like a little scar, but it still shone radiantly. It sat in the middle of Yeul's chest where her heart should be. Her soul sat there, flickering like a flame atop of tea light candle. Cloud smiled before he looked over to Sephiroth's transformation battling with Jet Bahumut and readied the Buster Sword, "When is it my turn?" Yeul's hand rested on his forearm in a wordless promise that she would let him know when the time comes.

…

He hadn't stopped once to catch his breath, and the constant buzz in his radio reminded him that he had something else to see to before he could finish the task at hand. "It's an emergency!" The AVALANCHE soldier reported through the static of his radio, and Barret made his way back to the room the GC had been commandeering as their control center. When he got there, the medics were already checking on the fallen bodies. Those that weren't on the ground were slumped over their computers.

"What happened?"

"They collapsed." The soldier reported, quickly falling into steps behind Barret, "It was shortly after the strange light appeared." That's right. Barret glanced down his own body, scowling at the soft white glow sitting right at the center of his chest. It had been uncomfortable for sure, but after the short dizzying spell, he had recovered. It didn't escape his attention that everyone that had actually collapsed, or were in great pain as a result were from Cocoon or Pulse. If anyone were to have anything to do with it, it ought to be Lightning but there was no convenient way to reach her. Even Rygdea, who Raines had sent off to find her, hasn't returned and Barret wouldn't be surprised if he was unconscious elsewhere.

"Take them to the medical wing."

"But there's no more room-"

"Then make them comfortable here!" Barret hollered, eyeing Raines passed out on the ground before he made to leave the room.

"Barret, where are you going-"

"To find someone who might know what the hell's happening." Barret growled, storming out of the room and straight towards the medical bay of the base. He didn't bother knocking, bursting into the his office that now house Aerith, Noel, and Red XIII. The Cetra was laid on one of the couches while Noel occupied the other. Red XIII was resting on the ground and all had bandages wrapped around the injuries. The doctors, nurses, and medical aids were all gone, busy with the seemingly endless amount of patients now that the population from Cocoon and Pulse seemed fit to suddenly pass-out with no explanation. Aerith's eyes still clenched shut, but her lips moved almost imperceptivity as if she muttering to herself. Serah and Snow, who had been attending her were on ground, unconscious as well and each with that eerie light in their chests. "Aerith!" He grabbed her shoulder and shook, "Aerith, wake up!" She didn't react at all. "Aerith! I know you're awake!" Still, no reaction other than a frown and inaudible whispering. "Damn it!" He vented, twisting away but the sight outside his windows stole his breath away. His frustration left him for just a moment, overtaken by awe. He slowly approached the window and pressed his hand against the surface to peer up into the sky. It was a city. He could see the rooftops and roads above them as if somehow had placed an enormous mirror above Edge. It wasn't Edge though. Those roads and buildings weren't recognizable at all. At first, it looked see-through but surely it grew darker and blocked the view of both Holy, Meteor, and the fiery red sky. Small sparkles began to appear, twinkling above. There were thousands and thousands of them, and then, all in a mere second, they suddenly fell. The white lights streaked across the sky like thousands of shooting stars. It was beautiful. Unwillingly peeling his eyes away, Barret walked to his computer and pressed the button to his radio, "Get me the satellite imaging."

One second and then a confirmation. "Sending you the feed now."

Barret heaved a big breath, frozen before his computer screen. He couldn't see the Planet in its entirety, but he could see enough to know that something _far_ beyond himself was happening. It was something great, something… so incredible that _nothing_ would ever do it justice. Every continent was outlined by a gold border, shining brilliantly in contrast to the silvery white that gathered where every large city was. The feed went static for a second, interrupted by a blinding white so pure that he could describe it was something cleaner than a field of freshly fallen snow. He realized too late that the white wasn't coming from his computer screen though, but from behind him.

…

Tifa ducked her head down beneath her arms the moment she saw a sudden cloud of darkness take over where the SHINRA corp should be. It was large, expanding rapidly in a blink of an eye but much to her surprise it stopped after it had consumed the nearby area in a dome of Chaos and anything within couldn't be seen. "Fang-" Tifa started, only to realize that the said woman was already unconscious. A thin layer of sweat coated her skin, and small little droplets spotted her forehead. Releasing a shaky breath, Tifa looked back up at the large cloud of Chaos and fought every innate fibre that was telling her to go there. Cloud was there. He had to be. If she were to go though, who would look after Rygdea and Fang? She needed to stay put. She needed –

Stuffing her hand on her pocket, Tifa quickly produced her phone and slipped it into Fang's hand. She needed to go to Cloud. There was no question about it. Taking one last look at Fang and Rygdea, Tifa whispered her apology before she sprinted off. She pushed herself as fast as she could go. Not a lot of distance was covered before Tifa stopped, paralyzed with a nauseous mixture of awe, fear, and disbelief. She knew Holy had been approaching, and from all angles it looked as if it had been going for Meteor, but only now could she see the magnitude of her error. For sure, Holy had gone through Meteor, but it had passed it. It left Meteor completely untouched. The bright light fell, growing brighter and brighter until it was blinding. It looked larger than life itself, dipping down like one single large mammatus cloud. She watched with bated breath as the vertex of the holy light touch the very tip of the rounded sphere of Chaos, and then everything just shattered. The Chaos caved without resistance at the very top where contact was made, breaking like a fragile eggshell. Holy descended, filling it in and soon the brilliant white light could be seen shining through all the fissures that were cracking throughout the surface of the rounded Chaos mass. She was forced to look away from the scintillating light, and in one great burst, it all suddenly faded so quickly in record time. The shine dissipated into white threads that soon disappeared into nothingness. Holy was gone now, but Meteor was still there looming with ominous foreboding.

…

He leapt down the stairs, making sure that Yeul was carefully clutched against his body as he made his way down to ground floor. The bright shine, the shrill cry that had ripped from Yeul before she collapsed, and the immediate dispersion of the Chaos clinging to his hands like gloves was more than enough of a reason to worry. Thankfully, the power that the Yeuls had left with him hadn't disappeared completely. It was still there, but rapidly fading. With the Buster Sword strapped to his back again, Cloud finally broke out into a run after leaving the remains of the SHINRA Corp. Only until he was a good distance away, and close to where he had seen Sephiroth and the Jet Bahumut fighting, did he stop. Carefully, he placed Yeul down to the ground and unsheathed his sword. Sephiroth was there, having fallen to the ground and onto a knee. Gone was that strange form he had taken, and so what was left was his mortal body. Caius, as well as the Great Chaos, was nowhere to be seen.

Erased as if they never even existed.

He approached, stopping a respectable distance away and watched as the silver-haired man returned to his feet. Although his expression remained just as calm as he had always been, a threatening glare of bloodlust gave Sephiroth away. Whatever happened wasn't according to plan, and now it was up to Cloud to put an end to it once and for all.

* * *

 **Just addressing a few more loose strings with the Yeuls/Great Chaos and Caius here.** **Okay, so this is also a shorter chapter but it sets the stage for the final resolution coming up next! Everything might seem a bit 'messy' but, if you haven't already deduced what's happening so far, I promise that later chapters will provide explanations.**

 **I couldn't resist a Safer Sephiroth vs. Jet Bahumut even though it happens mostly behind dialogue. ;)**


	46. Chapter 45

**Disclaimer: I do not own FF7 or FF13.**

* * *

Tifa recognized these streets, knew these turns and corners from that very same bombing mission that had brought Lightning to her in the form of a cloaked figure that had sprung from the shadows to save her. She also knew that this would be close to Sector 7, which now lacked the plate as it sat far below in the slums functioning as a large metal and steel slab tomb of her three friends that had died during their skirmish. Back then, she thought she had been fighting for a cause that was larger than life itself. Only now could Tifa really draw the comparisons as she runs through those same streets she had vowed to free from SHINRA's tyranny, and she comes to the absolute conclusion that her world back then had been _so_ small. There was so much more to this world, not just the selfish dictatorship that had her society in shackles, but her eyes had been opened to Cocoon and Pulse. She remembers how Lightning had thought them amateurs and ignorant know-it-alls with inflated ideals. If she were to encounter her younger self, so absorbed in the world that's only before her eyes, Tifa wonders what she would say.

She turned the corner and pulled to a stop, coming to face another scene of destruction. The thick black walls of chaos hardly gave her any glance to the forces inside, but it was clear that it was very devastating to infrastructure. Buildings were crumbled, street lamps mowed to the ground where large cracks eventually formed pit holes. Raising her guard, she cautiously wandered in. Her keen eyes swept over the deathly silent surroundings and even a crack from a pebble falling off of some debris made her jump. Tifa continued inwards to make her way into the very center, hoping to find Cloud there.

She definitely found him, but she also found Sephiroth as well. Gone was the long dark leather jacket he wore, thus revealing his upper body that was now marked with traces of scars and burns. His wing has clearly seen better days, battered to the point where flight would be impossible. Cloud's wounds were much more obvious. One gash down his shoulder, one on his waist. He was lucky he hasn't passed out from blood loss, and so she reasons that he was running solely on adrenalin. She began her approach, a fast jog soon breaking out into an all-out sprint with her feint gloves at the ready as the battle teeters to Sephiroth's favor.

…

Weight fell onto Lightning's shoulders, heavy and burdensome. Emotions stormed inside, echoing hauntingly inside the emptiness within and it resounds over and over again. It whispers to her in a reverent and insane mantra asking for the world to be destroyed, and that destruction was deserved. The madness seduced her with thoughts of vengeance, and Lightning knew that it was Sephiroth and JENOVA's will, but it spoke to her. It really did. Like thin arms, it wrapped around her neck and sat there while its formless lips are pressed intimately into her ear. An… illusion? Or was she really going insane now? The red eyes gleamed, raking over her face as it watched her struggle delightfully and the long silver hair swayed lightly in the corner of her eyes. It spoke of hatred, but tempted her like a seductress with long slender fingers that drew tantalizingly over the skin to leave a cold and desolate trail behind. Seeing that Holy had passed through her, something Lightning had a hard time understanding beneath the heavy fog that had settled across her brow, she wondered what was happening down on the Planet's surface. To think that there was a threat there greater than herself even as she stands teetering back and forth as she considers whether she should really destroy the world or not. It would be easy. Should she just let everyone die?

Death. Lightning wonders how long it's been that she's been so out of touch with it despite what the mortals know her as. Did her sense of superiority come with the title 'Goddess of Death and Reincarnation'? She remembers mocking the humans in their fear of what she sees as something that's part of her daily routine. It was her job to deal with death, and so it's no real surprise that she would become desensitized to it at some point. She knew how death worked for mortals, knew that there really was no heaven or hell that peopled liked to wish or banish others to, and she knew the expectation in people's eyes when they looked to her as if she had all the answers in the universe. Maybe she could answer just a few questions here and there… but not the important ones.

Why?

That was the question that she gets the most, but it was also the question she'd never have an answer for. If she could answer all of humanity's 'whys,' then who'd answer hers? Who explain away her 'whys' then? She doesn't control death, she doesn't decide that death would strike this one specific individual on this day, at this hour and down to the exact millisecond of a second that passes before she could even put a pause to it and make a note. She doesn't decide on the reason why someone would die even if others think that they deserve a longer life for one reason or another. More importantly, she doesn't decide who dies and who lives. Its always been predetermined by some greater power; maybe it was fate… or maybe destiny, but not God. People always just assume that God is omniscient and omnipotent, and then it's Lightning's turn to ask why they would think so. She was the Goddess of Death and Reincarnation, an existence already more transcendent than a mere human but it still leaves her at a loss when it sinks in that she's not as immortal as she thinks she is, and death isn't as familiar as she thought it was.

Maybe it was something much simpler than the concept of God, and although it might sound a bit self-hating as well, Lightning never really liked Gods playing with humanity as if they were just their pawns. Why would they have humanity grovel at their feet. Why did they thank every bit of good in their life as if they were direct blessings of God and all misfortune would be considered tests of their will and faith? It was as if believing in something with no real presence in their lives would change reality, and although the Fal'cies certainly had a presence, respected as they were on Cocoon, they hardly put humanity into consideration when they decided that their deaths could be used to bring their Maker back. If God were so kind and benevolent, why is the world so ugly? Bhunivelze, surely, was not so compassionate. This was why she hated Luxerion. The people there… the so called saints and high priests made her want to hurl. The way they went about spreading her so-called teachings as if they knew what her job entailed better than she did, as if they knew what she could and couldn't do – there was nothing she couldn't do according to them – and worshipped her by prostrating at her feet made her sick. It reminded her of all those people who had been throwing themselves to the ground before the Grand Cathedral begging Bhunivelze to save them. He didn't because their faith in him wasn't enough. To place preference on those who would do her bidding without protest over those who would choose to question her would be arrogant. To place importance over her worshippers rather than those who erred on the more skeptical side would be discriminatory and prejudice because mere blind faith didn't determine the worthiness of one life over the other.

They expected things from her that she had no control over, but she never bothered to correct them because she knew that people would always just believe in what they want to believe. In a way, she notes, that maybe she doesn't have the faith in her followers, and had written them off as lunatics when they have showed her nothing but absolute loyalty to the extreme. Or maybe… this was all due to her own hubris that she'd find herself thinking that she was so above it all. The truth glinted like a knife, but she never flinched once even as it cut in new scars over her old because Lightning never forgot that she was once human as well. She was a human and a Goddess; one who would feel what she shouldn't. She had thought of the opposite was well, and found that it suited her much better. She wasn't a human, and neither was she truly a Goddess, yet she still survived within the impossibility of being both. From the very beginning, it was her own existence that had been the most fragile of all.

She'd seen the death of humans and a God, but what would death for a half-breed like her be like? Will the Lifestream erase her as it once sought to do? Would her soul be destroyed, and all memory of her be lost forever? Would her soul suffer the fate Bhunivelze had deemed proper for all unworthy souls? Lumina's assurance that she would be forgotten struck swift and hard, a blow that would shatter her resolve like a metal iron bar to glass. She could hardly move, her arms and limbs impeded by the crystal that now encased it, possessing her body and holding it captive. It crept higher and higher, leaving her to face the daunting realization that she was very much alone in this. Her soul would be destroyed, and everyone would forget about her. Serah wouldn't know she even had a sister. Tifa would move on and find someone else, maybe Rygdea, and they'll all live on as if she never even existed. Or will she die like Bhunivelze did? To fall into an endless crystal sleep? Her soul forever locked away in a crystal tomb with not even an epitaph? Or will she suffer both? To be locked away in crystal while everyone simply forgot about her?

Was this world worth it then?

No.

Looking down at the new world being formed, Lightning lifted her crystallized arm. Now that she's dying, her fears creep up on her alongside how her body continues to crystallize. Why did she have to be the one to do this? Why her? Why did fate deal her the cards it did? Was it to teach her a lesson? To tell her that she could never truly defy her fate? Not even as a Goddess? Why was she the one to lay her life down and bare her soul for the reaping? No one ever gave her answers to her questions.

…

Cloud rounded in on him, carefully eyeing Sephiroth as he just stood there with his head held high as if nothing could ever bring him down. The ex-SOLDIER had no weapon, and it was clear from the state of his body that Holy had done a number to him as well. As to what Holy exactly did, Cloud had no idea, but it wasn't like that knowledge would help him in his fight. Regardless of what shape Sephiroth was in, Cloud knows better than to underestimate him. With or without his obnoxiously long blade, Sephiroth is still just as much of a threat. That's why it wasn't much of a surprise when Sephiroth attacked first.

In hindsight, it wasn't much of an attack at all, but just to entice Cloud to act. The silver-haired man immediately went on the defensive, dodging his slashes without even so much a flicker of emotion in his eyes and Cloud _hated_ it. The deadliness in his eyes weren't for him, and he knew that the other man was probably brewing some other plan to tip this situation back into his favor.

As if Cloud would let Sephiroth get to Lightning.

Lightning wasn't ready for a fight, and from the last time he'd seen her, he couldn't even imagine the state that she's in right now. This wasn't really about defeating Sephiroth or saving the world anymore, it was about protecting Lightning. His desire to seek revenge for the pain Sephiroth had inflicted upon Aerith and Tifa was a horrible motivation. It only egged on his anger and hate, and those two emotions hardly ever lent a hand to calmness. He needed to stay calm, and if he fought to protect someone that could probably, in-turn, kick his ass then he had nothing to panic over.

Unfortunately, being calm doesn't mean that he's being careful, but against an opponent like Sephiroth, the most careful thing to do would be to avoid fighting him entirely. He had never been in a fight where he was on the defensive against someone who had no sword of his own, but felt more deadly than anything else. Cloud continued to step back, throwing his sword in vain attempts to get a hit in or to clear him away, but Sephiroth side-stepped through every attempt. It reminded him of the time Lightning had been training him, how she had attacked like a snake snapping in to take a deadly bite before retreating to wait for another opportunity, and Sephiroth had fought like that with the Masamune, but now he resembled more of a serpent coiling around him as he slowly tightens in for the kill. He wasn't used to this sort of close range, and when one attack missed, he was hardly surprised that Sephiroth was well within his personal space to do damage. One of his hands straightened into a flat palm and speared the already open shoulder wound on Cloud's shoulder. Although a pained cry did escape, Cloud didn't have time to stare at the hand that was half buried inside his flesh before Sephiroth's other hand jabbed in towards his throat.

A blur of black appeared right before him, and he caught the slightest whiff of a familiar scent – a mixture tinged with Tifa's perfume – before a body solidified right in front of him to block Sephiroth's deadly attack. With one outward swipe of her hand, she pushed Sephiroth's incoming one that then cleared him with a strong punch that had sunk into his temple. There was no doubt that the blow was jarring because even the ever composed Sephiroth staggered back, ripped his hand out of Cloud's shoulder, and put some distance between them again.

"One of us has to stop coming in at the last second right before he decides to kill us." Tifa didn't look back at him once, choosing to keep her focus on Sephiroth only, but he could hear her teasing tone.

"And who's to say you weren't waiting for that exact second to make an entrance?"

"Did you?"

"Maybe." Cloud smirked, grabbing his wounded shoulder to feel the fresh blood that was now spilling. "Remind me to thank Lightning later for giving you those feint gloves."

"Are you okay?"

"Alive."

"Hand-to-hand combat?" Looking at the back of her head, he already knew that she was eying the lack of Masamune in Sephiroth's hands.

"Yeah, your forte. Have at it."

"Only with your help." Tifa lowered, and from her stance Cloud knew that she was going to spring into action very soon.

"Of course."

…

Her breathing quickened, so fast that she felt like she was having a panic attack. It was just like that time during the Purge, when everything just spiralled out of control and swept her up in it. It was like staring into a sink with running water, where it just travelled in circles until it inevitably drained down the black abysmal pit. She had nowhere to run, all carefully controlled in that white ceramic bowl, and forced to travel down a path she didn't want to go. Some unseen strike came though, striking hard and fast across her temple and that seemed to open a path for something else to speak to her with a tone of relief that could only be found from someone that had been worried sick. Whatever it was, this certain lightness felt as if it had been waiting all along for a chance to reach her and in its presence she could feel all that anger and bitterness slowly recede. Still, JENOVA's presence lingered, surrounding her like millions of small magnets momentarily repelled. "Light." The said woman blinked, not truly believing the other voice that was calling out to her. No one was here with her, no one to stand with her when everything would come to an end. There was no one here yet, "Light." Slowly, the storm within quieted, the thick dark clouds that had settled through her mind cleared and the dangerous flashes that thundered calmed. The water stopped, her emotions finally settled now that the drain is plugged and she doesn't feel like she's losing what she doesn't even have. That voice didn't speak for a moment, then she could hear the gentle tenderness and the slight teasing nature of the person that had somehow reached her where she thought no one else but Sephiroth could, "Claire…"

Her crystal limbs move on her command, the sharp edges that had grown out slowly breaking off and shattering into dust as she holds her hands out. Behind the gentle and pure presence, she could feel the anger hiss as if it's being forcefully detained and held back. This was the moment of clarity she needed, a break from all the resentment in thinking that the world had cheated her. In all truthfulness, it wasn't really a question of whether the world deserved to be saved because in Lightning's opinion, it didn't. It unequivocally, indisputably, undeniably didn't, nor did the millions of souls that were counting on her sacrifice so that they could live freely and happily in exchange. None of them deserved her sacrifice.

Serah did though. So did Snow, Fang, Vanille, Hope, Sazh, and Dajh.

Tifa too, and Aerith, Cloud, Barret, Marlene, and Denzel.

For them, she'd gladly make the sacrifice even if it meant that she'd be locked inside a crystal tomb alone forever. She'd die for them even if it meant that her soul would be extinguished, and they'd all lose memory of her and everything that she had given up so she could create a world that they deserved. If any of them were in her place, they'd do the same for her.

"You're wrong." Another voice spoke, one that sounded so much like herself but it was hateful and impassioned as if it was trying to persuade her to believe the same. Holy descended, and it had even left Meteor in its approach. She wanted to believe that there was a reason for it; that she was spared for a reason other than the fact that she had to complete the full merge of the two worlds. "So they're not done with you yet. They want you to do one more thing before tossing you to the side. They're using you. Why-?"

Lightning hated 'why' with a passion. All of her strength gathered in her hands, and she could feel an anger that wasn't even her own thrash in attempts to possess her once again. The gentle presence was holding it back, it was most certainly steel beneath silk… just like… "Aerith." Lightning whispered, allowing herself one genuine smile before she brought her hands together in one final show of power.

It was done.

…

Now, Tifa wasn't obnoxious. She couldn't even be considered overly confident, but she was proud of what she can do with her fists in battle. For Sephiroth to be skilled in both the sword and hand-to-hand was, frankly, quite unfair. What should she have expected though? The rumors on his prowess on the battlefield were all true, and even the exaggerated tales didn't seem to do the fear she currently feels justice. She had been useless against that monster in the Forgotten Capital, she had been useless during the attack on Mideel, and there was nothing she could do when it came to fighting off those enormous WEAPONS – not that she got the chance to try anyways – so she saw this as her chance to change that. She didn't dare say that she was more skilled than her opponent in close quarters combat, but she _wanted_ to believe that she had more experience. Sephiroth didn't have his sword, but it'd be a dire mistake to underestimate him.

Then again, it'd be a dire mistake for him to underestimate her as well. Her fists glided through the air and snappy movements, and each time a hit is punctuated with a strong bump or thud. Either way, she was managing to hit him several times and that was a definite improvement from the last time they fought. Tifa surmises that enough damage had been done to the first class ex-SOLDIER to weaken him to this state where it feels that her combined effort with Cloud seemed highly probable that they'd defeat him. One unsettling thought did cross her mind though. It wasn't all due to the damage Sephiroth had already sustained, because it's becoming apparent that Sephiroth isn't fully invested in his fight with them. He paid them enough attention so that he could avoid their attacks and also deal some of his own, but he didn't talk and there was a certain absence in his eyes that told her that he was focused on something elsewhere. A two-front war: that looked like what he was dealing with now.

A slight rumble interrupted their barrage of attacks, putting an immediate stopper to the fight. All of their attention was drawn to the sky once more to see Nova Chrysalia fade from view. It was gone, taking with it the souls that had fallen to the Planet, and the crimson flame fury returned where white clouds should be. "Tifa!" Cloud's voice snapped her back to the fight just in time for her to catch Sephiroth dashing to her at top speed. She reacted out of instinct, jerking back as his hand jabbed right past her ear, but with one swift turn, his legs swept right under her. Tifa fell back and any attempts to brace herself for impact wasn't done so in time. The collision knocked air out of her, but before Sephiroth could do any lasting damage, the Buster Sword swooped right above her to clear their enemy away.

"Sorry." Tifa mumbled as she returned to her feet while Cloud stood guardian at her side.

"Looks like he's serious now." Cloud responded. That was _not_ what she wanted to hear. True to his word, Sephiroth rolled his head on his shoulders to crack some bones and loosen some non-existent knot. She could feel her skin crawl as his eyes drifted over them, carefully analyzing them down to the smallest detail.

This would be the final clash, and the only fight that still has no clear victor. That slight rumble had clearly marked an end to another fight. Perhaps, two-front war that Sephiroth appeared to be fighting was no longer two-fronted. All of Sephiroth's attention would now be on them, and if he felt the need to lash out and find triumph in the face the other loss he just suffered, they'd be the victims. She readied her fists, "It's now or never."

"Let's go." Sharing a nod, they both began their head-on charge straight towards the silver haired man without any hesitation. She's got Cloud's back, and he's got hers. Much to her surprise, Sephiroth suddenly broke off and ran not away from them, but to their direct right and into a building. Now wanting to let him out of their sight, they pursued but the moment they stepped into the rubble, Tifa knew that they had made a mistake. The walls were cracked, some portions of the roof were missing, and although it was nearly completely destroyed and on the verge of collapse, it was still standing by some miracle. It had undoubtedly once been someone's home, but the remaining furniture that haven't been moved to Edge or looted were all torn and coated with a mixture of dust that had settled due to time and soot from the broken brick and drywall.

"Eyes peeled." Cloud warned as they began their exploration into the old house.

They walked into a small kitchen, and Cloud eyed the large hole in the ceiling where one of the upper rooms on the second floor opened to. Tifa took a quick glance around the empty counters and gutted cabinets. The sink was gone too, and it appeared as if the person who had removed it didn't bother to properly dismantle it. A good chunk of the counter top was torn out, leaving the old rusted thin water pipes in sight and hanging at odd angles. Darkness swept down onto them as Sephiroth jumped down through the hole in the ceiling. Cloud immediately retaliated, swinging the Buster Sword but the smaller kitchen was hardly the ideal place for such a large and cumbersome weapon.

' _Take in your surroundings, because you'll never know if there's something that you can use to your advantage, or if there's something your opponent can use to their advantage.'_ Tifa fought back a groan, realizing that Lightning's advice had somehow come back to bite her now that it was clear what Sephiroth had in mind. Instead of going after Cloud though, Sephiroth focused on her. He aimed a punch straight towards her face and the force alone took both of Tifa's hands to block, giving him the opportunity to bring his other hand to return the blow she had dealt him before. She felt his knuckles graze the tip of her nose before he whips around and deals a crushing kick right to her stomach. It launches her straight into the cabinets, and even as she's reeling in pain, Sephiroth doesn't give her a chance to even breathe. His foot drives in, and Tifa rolls off into the hole where the sink used to be. She feints out, using the few seconds to make her escape, but when she steps out of her time-warp, Tifa turns back to Sephiroth to see one of the water pipes flung right towards her. Twisting her body away, it flies past her to imbed itself inside the wall like a thrown javelin. The small kitchen space was definitely not doing them any favors because the next thing Tifa knows is that she runs headlong and crashes into one of the walls. A flicker of movement in the corner of her eye was enough of a warning to keep herself moving because the next second resulted in another water pipe being forcefully speared right where her head had been. Tifa staggers forward, her fingers briefly contacting the floor to help her regain her balance as she makes a beeline straight out of the kitchen and rather than going for Cloud, Sephiroth decides that she's the prey he'd like to play with.

That's what she feels like: prey caught inside a cage. Having the battle turn so suddenly and so easily was hardly a confidence booster, and he was beating them with an old rusty water pipe too. Her hairs on her neck stood on end, prickling with warning. Quickly, she whipped around and entered a feint just to see that the metal pipe had been thrown again. She counted herself lucky, because a second late would've resulted in having it pierce into the back of her head. These were all killing blows. Sephiroth obviously wasn't playing around anymore. The pipe was old, long enough to be used as some sort of dagger, and also sharp from how it had been broken off. Grasping it firmly right before she exited the feint, Tifa faced Sephiroth head on. He reached for her, open palmed and Tifa seized the opportunity. She pushed the metal pipe forward, shoving it straight through his palm but his fingers closed around her fist. Pulling her towards himself, Sephiroth brought his other arm in, bending it so that his elbow slammed right into the side of her upper ribs effectively breaking the bones there, and with a twist of her arm, completely dislocated her shoulder with a sickening pop. "GET AWAY FROM HER!" Cloud's furious yell came alongside a bright orange glow, and Sephiroth retreated away right when the Buster Sword came crashing down between them, taking away with him the metal pipe that was lodged in his flesh and bones.

A round orb shone brilliantly, embedded inside Cloud's arm. He kept it with him all this time, Tifa noted; the materia that Lightning had given him in the Golden Saucer. With blazing speeds he advanced on Sephiroth, each lunge punctuated with a deadly slash and seemed to tear through space and leave a bright orange scar of each cut in the air. The ex-SOLDIER took every hit, each cut slicing deeply into his leg, waist, and arms, and with one final cross-slash, Cloud tore his blade over the other man's chest to draw an 'x' with his blood. It wasn't enough to take him down though, and Tifa began to wonder what could.

Sephiroth whirled around, throwing all of his weight to deal a harsh kick right into the flat side of the Buster Sword and send Cloud skidding back on his feet. She couldn't feel her arm. It hung limp and useless at her side, and although she ran through a gauntlet of different thoughts, she chose to act on instinct instead. Despite all the blood he was losing, Sephiroth hardly seemed affected at all. Tifa began to pick up her pace, soon sprinting onwards as best as she could with a dislocated arm. The silver-haired man repelled Cloud once again before he callously ripped the metal pipe out of his own hand.

She really thought that she would only give grief to Noel's awful weapon design because the Buster Sword looked like nothing but a huge meat cleaver, but even those small three circles that had been hollowed out right above the hilt could be used against Cloud. Slipping past one of the strikes, Sephiroth grabbed onto the blade by slipping his fingers through one of the holes while bringing the metal pipe up in attempts to force Cloud to release his sword. There were only so many times Cloud could dodge him though, and so Tifa stepped interfered. Thank goodness that she was much more skilled with close quarters and hand-to-hand combat. Even with a useless arm, Tifa feinted between the two and kicked her feet outwards into Sephiroth's hip. He released the blade, took one step back to create just enough space for her kick to pass him before he stepped up to her again. Sephiroth slashed and Tifa staggered backwards into Cloud to avoid it, but also raised her hand up for protection. She could feel it make contact with the back of palm before Cloud's arm wrapped around her waist to steady her while he swung the Buster Sword with the other hand to clear Sephiroth away.

Quickly gathering her bearings again, Tifa stood aside while Cloud stepped up to fight and inspected her glove. It was broken for sure, cut open by Sephiroth's efforts, and she could even see the slight sparks shoot out from the miniscule wires that made up the feint technology embedded inside. The fighter hissed, feeling some of the sparks burn her skin. Quickly she peeled it off and dropped it to the ground. So the one arm that still worked didn't have a glove, but the other arm she couldn't feel still had a functioning glove. She could probably turn the other glove inside out, or just flip it over and wear it upside down. Whether or not that would work, or whether she should even test it in a fight with Sephiroth was the real question. It could very well spell her own death. Still, it was better than nothing. Ignoring the pain rocketing from her shoulder, Tifa peeled her other glove off but putting it back on, and on the other hand, posed its difficulties. That moment of inattention was exactly what Sephiroth had been waiting for. He broke away from Cloud suddenly, and made way towards her with blazing speeds. Distantly, she could hear the clang of the metal pipe being thrown to the ground by Cloud – how he had gotten it, Tifa didn't know – but that must've been the opportunity Sephiroth took to preoccupy Cloud while he decided to go after her. In the haste that she retreated in, TIfa dropped her glove to the ground and staggered to catch up and move with the same speed Sephiroth was now throwing jabs and punches. One backhand connected to her face, and the world went for a swim inside a whirlpool. Before she knew it, a hand shot out and grabbed her neck, completely lifting her up off the ground. This was the end. The look on Sephiroth's face didn't look like a man that had the desire to gloat and taunt anymore like last time.

Tifa's eyes were rolling to the back of her head, the air flow completely severed as Sephiroth's hands and fingers crushed into her throat. Her strength was waning rapidly, and she realizes that he won't even give her a chance to pass out before he breaks her neck. Her feet are dangling uselessly beneath her, and with all of her remaining strength and willpower, Tifa reaches her one movable arm up and helplessly claw at his strong hands. Tifa clenches her eyes shut, not wanting the last person she'd see to be Sephiroth before he murders her. She wanted to laugh thinking about Lightning's reaction if they'd meet each other in death. Just before the sickening crack of her neck breaking, and strained gasp snaps her eyes open. She could see it, the wide berth Sephiroth's slit pupiled eyes had opened to, and the way his mouth just dropped open to let the smallest breath of air out. None of that really mattered when Tifa looked down to see the Buster Sword shoved straight through his chest. The very tip of the blade nearly touched herself, and sat a hair's width away from her clothes. Sephiroth's hold on her loosened slowly and Tifa dropped to the ground unceremoniously coughing and hacking for air that flooded back into her lungs with heavy heaving. She looked back at Sephiroth out of fear, thinking that even this, somehow, wouldn't be enough. The Buster Sword continued its barrage to thoroughly skewer him from behind. It wasn't until nearly the whole blade was forced right through him did Tifa blink and finally break free of her shock. "Don't…" Cloud heavy and gruff voice came from behind, "touch her."

"C-Cloud!" Tifa cried, staggering forward to catch the said man as he fell with Sephiroth. She collapsed onto her knees first, and then slumped down to the ground supporting Cloud's exhausted body against her own. Sephiroth's body was beside him, his slit green eyes staring blankly out into space and even in death he looked as if he had still won. The hilt and the remaining ten inches of the Buster Sword that wasn't either inside Sephiroth's body or extending out in front of his chest, assured Tifa otherwise. Embracing Cloud close, Tifa ran her hand through his messy blond hair and hid his face into the crook of her neck.

"Tifa," he shifted, "are you okay?"

"I'm fine!" Pulling away, she ran her hands over his wounds. It was then she noticed that he had forced the glove that she had dropped to fit his own. That explained how Cloud had caught up to them so quickly when she had been desperately trying to dodge Sephiroth's attack, and why the silver-haired man hadn't anticipated it until it was too late. Cloud didn't know how to use her feints, and instead of adjusting his body to accommodate the force during his exit, he just used the speed to shove the Buster Sword into Sephiroth's body. "What about you?" Much to her surprise, he suddenly just laughed. He leaned back out of her reach and supported himself using his own strength. "Cloud-"

"I'm alive aren't I?" He asked, raising an eyebrow at her, "I can't say the same for him though."

Pursing her lips, Tifa couldn't fight the wide smile that broke out onto her face, "You did it."

"I… I did." Unable to help herself, Tifa threw herself at Cloud and wrapped him firmly in a hug, one that he happily returned. That happiness though, was short lived. Although Sephiroth is dead, Tifa wondered if he still has his victory. The heat permeating over the surface of the Planet had taken a back seat during the entirety of the conflict, but now that there was nothing to draw her attention anymore, it sat front and foremost in her worries. Meteor was upon them, but interestingly enough, she wasn't so scared anymore. Dying this way wasn't so scary, not like before when she had to look Sephiroth in the eyes. Cloud's hand found hers, and their fingers laced together before he gave her a gentle tug, "Trust her." She knew he was talking about Lightning, who else could stop Meteor now that Holy is gone? "Look!"

…

Lightning's body doesn't drop, but it floats suspended where gravity doesn't reach. The crystallization process spreads with nothing holding it back anymore, and Lightning just lets it. She doesn't do anything to fight it, be it eternal slumber or not. The job she had started so many hundreds of years ago now _complete_. If only she could have just a moment to think that she didn't have to fight anymore, but reality had never been kind to her. Sensation was gone, entirely lost to her body. Now that she was nearly all crystal now, she couldn't feel a thing, and her consciousness had long hit a lull. Her azure blue eyes flickered with the final flame of life and awareness, and she forced her head to turn despite the troublesome cracks that spread through her neck. The worlds are finally merged together into one, allowing for the Lifestream to overtake all of her responsibilities and burdens, and thus reduced her to nothing more than an existence in possession of power she shouldn't have.

The Goddess of Death and Reincarnation is no more. Etro… is no more, and she was sure that the Yeuls and Caius would be happy to know that she had kept her promise. If possible, she always liked to keep her promises. What she promised though, was to give everyone that she cared about a new world – a new future – and she wasn't going to stop until she fulfills that promise as well. Meteor's still here, and she needs to get rid of it. She tries to move, but the moment she does, Lightning feels her body break. At this rate, even her crystal tomb will shatter. It doesn't matter. Clearing her mind of any consequences to herself, she still managed to find a single thread of strength left. She moved, and like a snap of her fingers, she appeared right before Meteor. The immense heat instantly greeted her, and for the first time she was thankful that she was nearly a crystal humanoid now. Her skin would've boiled right off.

Bringing her arms before her, Lightning crossed her forearms and formed an 'x' as a shield in front of her body. Contact was imminent, and the force took her completely off guard. It was nothing like the comet Caius had summoned above Valhalla. In comparison, that was elementary work. She could feel the rest of her strength dry up beneath the heat, leaving her body scorched like parched land and the crystal cracked. She could see the fissures and crevasses shatter through her arms first, and a dreadful realization that she couldn't stop Meteor dawned. It only made her determined to break that limit; to do the impossible. Everyone is counting on her, and she can't fail. Not now. She continues to break, and Lightning flinches when she felt a large fracture split diagonally across her face. Only an eye wasn't completely lost to the hard mineral, but her control over her body was slipping and it was only a time before she would fully crystallize. Soon she would be completely immobile in the face of Meteor.

"Light." It was a whisper, soft and quiet, but so unmistakably Aerith again. Quickly stealing a glance over her shoulder, Lightning saw that the Lifestream had risen far from the surface of the Planet. A small smirk played on her lips, knowing that Cloud had defeated Sephiroth. He silenced the snake lingering in the back of her mind, waiting and anticipating another opportunity to takeover her mind. JENOVA's now subdued, but now wasn't the time to rejoice. She tried to pull one arm away, but that was a horrendous mistake. In an instant, her entire left arm shattered into thousands of shards beneath Meteor's pressure. Now, it wasn't death she feared… and maybe it wasn't _just_ death she feared all along, but death due to failure. Before she could even react though, a blur of movement flew in and managed to hold Meteor back right in front of her.

The white knight comes in the last second and stands firm, its shield held up before both of them. "Odin!" Her summon doesn't even turn to look at her, but with it being preoccupied by Meteor, Lightning doesn't blame it. Twisting around, Lightning reached for the Lifestream. The moment it touched her fingers, the crystal suddenly retreated and she could feel the Planet's energy pour into her. The Lifestream continued to latch onto her, taking her entire body into itself. With the freedom in her hand, Lightning summoned her trusted crimson blade and as if that was all the Lifestream wanted her to do, the crystal began to creep over again and eventually consumed her sword as well.

It turned into a cleaver of indestructible crystal, and all the fissures throughout her body began to mend with a seemingly endless power source the Lifestream was feeding into her. It made her wonder if this was exactly what Sephiroth wanted at the end of the world, for the Lifestream and rise up from the surface of the Planet so far that another entity could take it as their own. This is what he thought would turn him into God. Looking to Meteor again, Lightning knew it was now or never. She'd become the arrowhead needed to pierce through the heart of Meteor. Without hesitation, Lightning charged forward, bringing her blade forth to cut her path in and the Lifestream did the rest. Like a pulled plug, she could feel the power the Lifestream had gifted her drain against Meteor's crushing force. Her body began to break again, but all she could focus on was the blistering white heat that she was barraging her way through. Whether she had lost her other arm, her legs, or her entire body already, Lightning didn't know. She couldn't feel anything, but in the end when all the white suddenly cleared into a beautiful sky blue that she didn't think she'd see again, she just closed her eyes.

…

Tifa looked away from Meteor, finally taking notice of what Cloud had pointed out. She had seen the Lifestream rise from where she had said her farewell to Lightning, but on the ground the telltale green glow was nowhere in sight. Not now. With the red sky seen through the green, the sky looked a warm amber, and they watched as the Lifestream's flow seemed to thin as it peaked. One point reached higher than all the rest, and so it tented over the Planet. That single highest point went straight for the center of Meteor. If it weren't for that inexplicable knowledge that Lightning was most likely right in the center of it all, she could almost consider the sight awe-inspiring. It was incredible, but at the same time Tifa wished that she wouldn't have to see this scene unfold before her. She knew contact was made with Meteor when the center no longer appeared red, but it brightened considerably to a scorching pure white. It was silent, as if the entire Planet was holding its breath, and then Tifa heard a single imaginary crack before the white spread like a rim for the clear blue skies to revealed itself. It spread swiftly, dissolving the red and leaving blue in its wake but there was also a shimmer and shine, and it's beyond magical. Like sparkling diamonds falling from the sky and to the ground, floating so carefreely like feathers or leaves from a tree, the Lifestream fell but what she had always known as the Lifestream had changed as well. No longer was it green, but it was blue like the clean shallow sea. Meteor is gone. Holy is gone. The place where the Chaos had poured though is gone, and the Chaos itself is gone. The Lifestream would be the last to settle.

Tifa tightened her hand around Cloud's and pulled close enough so that she could hide herself into his shoulder. She should feel happy. She should feel triumphant in their success, and she _should_ look forward to this new future that awaits her. Yet, she also knew that this was the world that Lightning gave her life to create, and ultimate gift from Lightning, as a person, rather than a blessing from the Goddess. Her body shook as tears escaped her eyes, and Tifa just cried because it was bittersweet knowing that she would have to live the dream that Lightning would want her to live.

* * *

 _..._

* * *

The light was soft and gentle, comfy like a pillow. It was peaceful and quiet, somewhere far away from all the bloodshed, but not so unfamiliar to death and those who have passed on from the world of the living. A small body rested there alone, on the ground with her knees curled into herself while her small hands were held loosely together in front of her face. She looked no older than four. The footsteps approaching made no sound, bare feet lightly, dancing in a grace stride. Gentle breaths could be heard from the child, deep and calming; lost in the comforting slumber. A hand threaded through the unruly silvery pink hair, brushing the stray strands away from the long eyelashes and the small button nose. "Claire." There was a slight wrinkle, the cutest pout and frown, but it all soon soothed out. It didn't stop her from waking though, and the clear azure blue eyes peeked open sleepily. It was white around her, pristine and clear like the untouched fields of billowing white clouds. Sunlight caressed her, and the warmth hugged her like a blanket. "Sleep." A familiar voice whispered; a woman, the child recognized. Letting out a soft whine, she snuggled closer into herself, but her small hand reached outwards to seek and grasped the white fabric of the dress this woman was wearing. "Such a stubborn child." Though the words sounded like a reprimand, the voice was gentle. There was a fondness there, love like what a mother would feel for her child, but hidden away behind a different sentiment. The fluttering blue eyes, heavy with sleepiness, only caught the blurry image of gold – a woman with blonde hair – before sleep found her once more, aided by the woman's fingers tenderly weaving through her hair. That was the lullaby, the comfort found not in words and song but in the quiet presence of another that was there holding her.

* * *

 **There you have it folks! The end to the final conflict! RIP Sephiroth (or is he really dead? Mwahahahaha! Nah, okay, he's done here).**

 **Now we head into the aftermath! Thanks for reading! :D**


	47. Chapter 46

**Disclaimer: I do not own FF7 or FF13.**

* * *

It felt as if she couldn't remember what a blue sky looked like or how the cool breeze felt against her skin. Tifa breathed in the fresh air, wondering how the it could look so beautiful when Meteor was just moments ago from destroying the world. There wasn't even a single cloud in sight, much less a floating Goddess. The Lfiestream's gone now, settled beneath the ground as if it had never risen to begin with. The sun's grand entrance past the Planet's horizon marks not only the beginning of a new day, but also the beginning of a new world. A new era. A new age. Pursing her lips, Tifa huffed and focused her attention forward again. Gently readjusting Cloud's arm that was draped over her good shoulder, she slowly began walking back the way she had came. Each limp Tifa helped Cloud with hardly measured against the distance they would need to travel, and she was growing increasingly concerned with the pallor of his skin. Neither had a materia that could heal their wounds, and even the pain from her dislocated shoulder was getting the better of her. The pain radiated outwards, pulsing with each unintentional bump or brush. Cloud was losing blood quickly, and Tifa knew that she wasn't exactly the picture of perfect health too. She wouldn't be surprised if she was as pale as Cloud because the cold sweat that was slowly coating her skin didn't make her feel any better. Yeul, with her small and fragile body, even offered to help support Cloud too. "I don't…" Tifa huffed, "…suppose that you know any healing spells. At least… alleviate the pain a little." One look at the sad expression, and Tifa sucked in a deep breath and forced a small, shuddering, little laugh out. "Let's just hope that Fang and Rygdea are awake."

"S-Sorry-" Cloud grunted, but Tifa gave him a slight squeeze of her arm as a hug. Yeul didn't say anything, but yet again, Tifa wasn't surprised. She'd caught Yeul's cautious glances to her direction. Her eyes weren't the only part of her that was tired, but they also stung from the sensation of tears already shed. The wet trails down her cheeks were long dry and hastily wiped away, and her breaths no longer escaped in hiccups. Yeul's awkwardness, her inability to react to the situation, reminded Tifa that maturity didn't come with age, but with a sense of emotional wisdom that's no so easily grasped. Or maybe her silence was also a form of wisdom, for Yeul knows she can't offer any consolation that would actually mean anything. Internally berating herself, Tifa sighed when she realized that Yeul also lost Caius.

They stumbled down the familiar streets Tifa had taken to find Cloud, and much to her relief, she found Fang and Rygdea right where she had left them. Thankfully, they were awake and looked no worse for wear. "Tifa!" Rygdea dashed towards her, face filled with worry, "Are you okay? You're not hurt or-"

"You guys look like shit." Fang, ever so eloquent, stated as fact. Her eyes wandered over their wounds before she cast Yeul a mild expression of intrigue, "Not often I see a stray wander from the pack." Taking Fang's remark as a prompt, Yeul opened her mouth but was abruptly shushed when Fang just carelessly waved her off, "Later. For now, let's make sure chocobo head here gets back to base."

"I'm fine-" Cloud began, and Tifa could feel his weight began to life off her shoulder as he tried to right himself. To anyone else, he might've gotten away with hiding the wince of pain. There were always these small subtle things about Cloud that annoyed her to no end, just like Lightning, and one of these things is most certainly their pride.

"Yeah, and chocobos can fly." Fang snorted with a roll of her eyes, dismissively brushing off his empty claim. "I'll make quick work of the trip back to the base." Tifa tried not to get her hopes up, she _really_ did, but the moment she saw the summon crystal form in Fang's hand, her thoughts immediately went back to Lightning. She wondered if she was alive. She wondered if Fang's ability to summon Bahumut had anything to do with Lightning's survival. They were the L'cie of the Goddess; surely that fact that they retained their magical prowess meant something. Is Lightning somewhere out there? Alive? Where? What if she's hurt? What if she's counting on someone to find her?

Tifa stood there with a million questions and more funneling through her mind. She watched absently as Bahumut appeared and lowered itself so that Cloud and Yeul could be helped on, and even Rygdea's concern rang deafly. The moment his hand fell onto her dislocated shoulder though, Tifa hissed and recoiled in pain, immediately earning a string of apologies from the brunet, "I'm so sorry! I didn't know- Fuck! Are you okay?"

"I-I'm okay." Tifa shuffled away slightly, despite knowing that he hadn't hurt her intentionally, "I was just… I was just thinking."

"Right…" He shuffled on his feet, "I was just asking if you were alright because you're… pale. You're really pale, but I guess you're actually hurt so…" Rygdea rambled, scratching the back of his head guiltily, "Sorry about your shoulder." He looked like he was about to reach out for her again before Fang interrupted impatiently.

"Look, I'm worried too, but how about we get their asses back to the base where there'll be people who can actually help them."

"O-Of course."

"Give me your good hand." Fang all but demanded, leaving Tifa hardly any choice on the matter. With Fang pulling her up onto Bahumut's back behind Cloud and Yeul, the spear-wielder found her usual perch on the summon's nape while Rygdea rounded up the group. Suppressing a groan at the jolt when Bahumut rose into the air, Tifa's eyes inevitably searched the skies. She didn't know what she was looking for, but she knew what she was hoping to see and couldn't help the disappointment and sadness that began to well deep in her gut.

She couldn't feel anything. No joy. No elation. No satisfaction or happiness in what they had managed to accomplish. It all echoed and resounded emptily within with no meaning. Thoughts of Lightning kept returning to her like the lull of ocean waves and it was futile to keep them at bay. As they took to the sky, she looked over the landscape. From where she was, she couldn't see any change. The world looked as it always had, and the voice in her head kept wondering if it really was worth everything that had been sacrificed.

Was the world worth Lightning's sacrifice?

Tifa looks to the new world and sees only that which she has lost, because Lightning's life was the price paid.

Tifa was sure Lightning had fought to the bitter end.

She's gone even though Tifa didn't want her to go.

She sacrificed herself for everyone even though Tifa didn't want her to.

For some reason, Lightning always manages to do everything that Tifa doesn't want her to do. It made loving her that much harder.

Sniffling, Tifa leaned forward and rested her forehead against Cloud's back. Here she was, living in a world without Lightning. The ground passed listlessly beneath them, and before she knew it, they were already descending towards the AVALANCHE base. Bahumut landed a little roughly, but the only reaction that it elicited was a slight wince. Holding her own shoulder, Tifa dismounted Bahumut with just a small jump and offered to help Cloud even though there were three other people with them that had the physical capabilities to offer better help. Whilst Rygdea jumped at the opportunity to support to Cloud in her stead, Fang merely kept her distance with a sharp glint in her eyes. Tifa could see the questions on the tip of her tongue; questions that would have to do with Lightning. Someway or another, it probably felt the most natural to ask Tifa even though if she wouldn't know anymore than anyone else. Before Fang could say anything to her, Cloud suddenly pulled her into a hug. There was no need for words, and the unspoken consolation was even more effective as a protective shield to ward away unwanted attention. Fang understood completely, her inquisitive stare losing that edge and it mellowed out into a soft look of disappointment and sympathy. "Let's get you two to a healer." Rygdea huffed, having transferred Cloud's weight onto himself.

Fang left with only a brief word that she was going to look for Vanille and the rest of the L'cies. No one had much energy to respond, much less Tifa. She just kept her head held high and facing forward, eyes staring into the distance blankly. The soldiers in the base looked as if they were in the middle of celebrating the return of the blue skies, taking it as a sign of peace. Cheers filled the air, leaving Tifa to feel horribly detached and alone. Everything passed by her in a blur. She didn't see anything or hear anything, and it entirely felt like she was existing inside a bubble. To her ears everything was muffled; a buzz of white noise that only her body seemed to react to when her mind failed to register anything of importance. For everyone else, she was sure this was a momentous victory, but to her, the short journey back into the AVALANCHE base felt like a funeral march and it wasn't long before they were bombarded by doctors, medics, and nurses. Cloud was taken away from her, Yeul was shuffled off to wherever Noel was, and that left Rygdea with Tifa. Whatever he was saying to her, she gave him small absentminded nods in the off chance that she actually graced him with a response.

Even as the nurses and doctors tended to her dislocated shoulder, Tifa sat there and went through the motions they demanded robotically. It was a quick fix as the injuries she sustained were much less severe in comparison to Cloud's or Aerith's. Despite the nurse's insistence that she stayed where she was on the stretcher, Tifa numbly holds her shoulders and wanders off, and Rygdea follows with his concerns failing to register.

She goes nowhere though, her feet bringing her in pointless circles in the seemingly endless hallways that always ended with Tifa finding herself locked within white walls. In the corner of her eye, she catches the briefest flash of silvery pink and immediately Tifa feels her heart soar before it crashes spectacularly when she realizes that it was only Serah. Then, everything feels ten times worse and it strikes her like an unseen blow that leaves her shattered. She's standing on one end of the hallway while Serah's standing on the other. She looks into the baby blue eyes, and Serah peers into her ruby brown to see what neither of them wanted to see. No words needed to be said. Serah's shoulders slumped, her hope is dashed and falls into despair expressed through the tears that escape down her cheeks. Tifa flees before she could hear Serah's sobs.

"Tifa! Tifa!" Rygdea's voice yells after her as she sprints down the hallways, and he follows. She doesn't know what she's running from anymore. The blue sky loses its charm, and all Tifa wanted to do was to scream at everyone cheering without even knowing what had been sacrificed for them. While Lightning had given a new future to people whom she meant nothing to, she went and destroyed the world for those that actually care for and love her. She stops only when she's in the middle of the tarmac, looking around desperately for Lightning, hoping to catch a glimpse of her even if it's a creation of her mind just like before. Her heart thrashes painfully in her chest, and it feels as if it's about to explode. "Tifa!" Rygdea's hand clamps around her wrist and forcefully turns her to him. Before she knows it, she's wrapped up in his arms and he holds her tightly as if he's afraid that she might vanish into thin air like how Lightning had. She didn't want to see anyone other than Lightning. She didn't want anyone to ask her questions about Lightning. She didn't want anyone else, other than Lightning, to hold her, yet she doesn't fight him.

"Don't-"

Perhaps she's still hoping that Lightning would reappear somewhere, somehow. Would she just carelessly walk through the door with that same strut and berate Tifa for thinking the worse? Would she be jealous that Rygdea was hugging her and Tifa wasn't doing anything to stop it? "Tifa, _please_." Rygdea murmured against her like he was pleading for salvation that only she could offer. Was her face void of all emotion, eyes dim as if she lost the light of her world, and her silence a foreboding promise for dark thoughts? Slowly, she slips a hand between them, pressing a palm to his chest with every intent to push him away. He's unwilling, releasing her only until there's enough room for him to look into her eyes. "I-I know she meant a lot to you." Rygdea begins.

Tifa surprises herself with her next words, falling like delicate glass orbs, "No… you don't." She sounds as broken as she feels. His eyes widen, and his mouth drops open slightly as if he wants to protest that the love he felt for her could rival to the love she felt for Lightning. Although she had no way of reading his mind and knowing exactly the depth of his affections, Tifa was convinced that he had no right to tell her that he knew how much Lightning meant. If he could even comprehend even just a shred of the emotion Tifa actually felt for Lightning, he wouldn't be doing this. "Let me go."

"Tifa-"

Before she could free herself though, a large shadow passed over them and both looked up to see Fang's Bahumut arrive. Everyone was there; Fang, Vanille, Sazh, and Hope. The silver-haired boy leapt from the summon, looking from Tifa and Rygdea before everything went to hell. He sprinted towards her, face marring with absolute rage, as he had clearly made his own assumptions. "Where is she? Where's Light!" Hope screamed, his voice cracking. Despite his height, he reached up and yanked furiously at her leather vest and Tifa did nothing to stop him. His eyes were wild, filled with desperation and fear. They were two sides of the same coin; both having lost someone that had become to crux of their existences. Just like with Serah, Hope took one look into her eyes, but instead of tears, his grief erupted with fury. His face twisted, "Why didn't you stop her!?"

"Hope, stop." Sazh said, placing a firm arm on the younger's shoulder but it was like he wasn't even heard.

"You should've stopped her! You should've-" Hope choked over his own words, once again pulling on the collar of Tifa's clothes, " _I_ could have stopped her! _I-I_ was supposed to-"

"Hope!" Fang yelled, grabbing the boy's shirt before forcefully tearing him away from Tifa whilst Rygdea stepped in to stand between the two but Hope was on a tirade.

"Why?! Why _you_?" He spat, thrashing against Fang's grip, "You've done nothing but hurt Light! _I_ knew she was wrong to trust you! She's not even gone for a day and you're already cheating on her just like you did back then!"

"No-" Tifa protested because she would rather die than to be blamed of that sin again. She loves Lightning to the end of the world and back, and she'd be damned if anyone would say otherwise.

"It was supposed to be _me_! Not you! _I_ would've had her back! It's _your_ fault she's-" The harsh, blistering sound of skin cracking against skin abruptly halted Hope. Tifa felt weak and raw, his accusations wreaking unimaginable pain and havoc. Her arms have long sat numbly at her side, unable to deal such an unforgiving slap to the seemingly young teenager. To everyone's surprise, it was Vanille who had suddenly reprimanded Hope so violently.

"Hope, that's enough!" Vanille scolded, her voice shrill and scalding. Tifa never would've imagined the usual bubbly girl would have such a side to her. The fire in Hope's eyes emptied, his teeth grit and his jaw tightened. Tears welled in his eyes but he absolutely refused to let them fall. He stared hard at the ground, and _only_ the ground.

She could feel all the eyes on her, waiting as if they were afraid that she was going to break. The pressure of their gazes forced her to shrivel and hide, and so Tifa fled again. "Tifa-" Rygdea started, but he didn't follow this time.

Lightning.

Lightning.

Lightning.

Her fists drew tight, her fingernails digging into the skin of her palm. She didn't know where Cloud was and so Tifa went to the only place where she knows she might find someone that would give her the space she needs. Storming into Barret's office, Tifa releases a deep breath seeing Aerith resting there on the couch. No one else was present, and the Cetra still had her eyes closed. Collapsing onto the ground beside the brunette, Tifa pulls her knees in close to her chest and buries her face. It wasn't long before she felt the lightest touch against her shoulder, and the fighter stumbles to twist around and grasp Aerith's seeking hand. The green eyes are watching her tiredly, but filled with compassion. Aerith smiles, squeezes Tifa's hands, and saves Tifa with just a few words, "She's alive."

* * *

 **Hey! I'm back~ ;) Sorry for the late update, and for such a short chapter too! Anyways, just wanted to get one last angst-filled chapter done before it's all smooth sailing till the end. It's no secret that Hope doesn't like Tifa, for multiple reasons, but he'll also get closure in the end.**

 **Lightning will return, and I'll also explain what happened to Caius and the Yeuls. And YES, that was Jihl at the end of the last chapter! More characters are slated to make an appearance in the coming chapters, and it'll all play into Lightning's final arc in her character development (or at least that's what I'm planning).**


	48. Chapter 47

**Disclaimer: I do not own FF7 or FF13.**

* * *

The even beeps in his ears were just shy of being grating and offensive, even if it represented his heartbeat. It was that high pitched ring. It was the consistency. It was the reminder that he was still alive. Cloud feels his head go for a swing when he turns, but even so, the bandages wrapped around him severely limited his movements. The open gashes and slices have all been closed with a quick spell, but there was no spell to replenish his blood. His skin also felt raw, as if they were going to tear any moment. Despite the drowsiness that's starting to settle in, he squints his eyes at the black screen and watches the green marker spike with a steady pattern. He watches it almost in a daze, and to an onlooker, he'd probably appear to be daydreaming, but there's a constant stream of coherent thoughts running through his head.

Marlene? Denzel? Barret? Safe. They should be safe.

Tifa? Safe. Alive.

Aerith? Safe. She's _alive_.

Grasping at the hospital bed he's sitting on, Cloud shakily pushes himself up and glances around the empty room. The nurses and doctors have just finished looking at him, and so he assumes that they won't be returning anytime soon due to the work they're swamped in. Safe to say that he wasn't going to make their work any easier by staying where he should. Grabbing his torn shirt and pants, Cloud shakily put them on before wandering out of the room with faux alertness and strength. He straightens his back and lifts his head tall, but the hallways just seemed to spiral out of control. No longer is his breathing exhibiting that same consistency as it comes out short and choppy, but just before he takes a dive to the ground, a big trunk of black comes sweeping in and helps him keep upright. "Woah, hey there. Fairly sure your chocobo farm isn't around here." The voice is vaguely familiar, but only a few people he knows has a giant's physique. Also, not many people refer to him as chocobo head other than Fang, so it's not a big leap to say that Snow probably picked it up from the Oerban.

"Aerith… Tifa. Where are they?" Cloud huffed, hoping that his words were coherent enough amidst his heavy breathing.

"Aerith? Barret's office. Tifa?" Snow paused, " Don't know. Here, I'll help."

Cloud prayed and prayed: for the love of Gaia, please do not carry him down the hallways bridal-style, or even on his back as if he's some child. That would completely destroy his image. Vanity aside though, Cloud shifted enough so that Snow could slip his arm awkwardly over his shoulder and ease a little of his weight off of himself, "How are you holding up?"

"I'm holding up." Snow answered succinctly, as if he didn't want to answer the question because of the barrage of other words and feelings that came with it, "I've got to, for Serah."

They limped down the hallway together. Cloud frowned, "What did Tifa tell her? It was Tifa right?"

"Yeah, it was Tifa alright." Snow grimly confirmed with a small nod, "Didn't actually say anything but… there are those times where you just _look_ and… and you know."

Without looking at Snow to see the grief that's in his eyes, Cloud keeps his attention forward before offering a very short and stiff, "She's alive."

"What makes you say that?"

Again, Cloud answers with the same assurance and confidence, "It's Lightning." Somehow, that just felt like all the explanation that's needed. Just the name and the person associated with it. That's all.

"It's Lightning." Snow echoed, his tone lifting ever so slightly. "Right. Gotta put some hope-"

"I'm not going to _hope_ that she's alive." Cloud snorted, "I know she is."

"That's quite some trust you've got there." Snow chuckled, "You'd think that we'd all know to feel that way." They turned down a hallway that Cloud recognized, and knew that Barret's office would just be a few doors down. He stopped, pulling his arm away from Snow, "I'm fine here. Thanks. You should go back to Serah."

"Yeah." The other blond nods, "Don't want Sis beating my face in when she learns that I left Serah alone."

"I'm sure she'd let you off if she knows you were helping me."

To Cloud's surprise, Snow let a wide wry grin show, "I think it's how she shows affection to my face. That's when you know she cares." Snow turns to leave, but hesitates, "Oh, and I heard about what happened with Tifa and Hope… Uh, tell her- tell her that we're sorry."

Cloud nodded his head in thanks again before the two went their separate ways. Serah clearly wasn't taking the news well, but then again, there is no 'good' way to react to her sister's death. What worries him even more is how Tifa's taking it. He had no idea what happened between Tifa and Hope, but he can't imagine that it'd be anything good. Since it prompted an apology, it was most definitely something bad. That was Tifa's fight though, and Cloud wasn't going to interfere… too much. The moment he steps in, he's greeted with a silence that wasn't found anywhere else and it felt like he was stepping into a world of his own. At the door, he could already see Aerith's slumbering form and Tifa was sitting on the ground in between Aerith and the coffee table. Upon stepping closer, he noticed that Tifa was also asleep, slouched over the edge of the couch with both hands cradling one of Aerith's. Much to his relief, there weren't any fresh trails of tears to be found on her pale skin. Gingerly sitting himself down on the glass coffee table and breathed a long drawn-out sigh. "You shouldn't be walking around like that." The Cetra's voice tiredly called out to him. Swiftly leaning forward despite how his head took a sudden spin, Cloud found Aerith's hand that had slipped from Tifa's clutch to seek him.

"And you shouldn't be awake." Cloud whispered, "Go back to sleep."

"I was never asleep to begin with." Aerith laughed weakly, "Not since Sephiroth stabbed me. I couldn't _afford_ to sleep, not with Light in danger. She's alive, Cloud. That's what the Lifestream is telling me but I don't know where she is or… if she'll ever come back. Just that she's alive."

"Alive is good enough." He brought her hand closer, and soon he found himself on his knees right beside Aerith's head.

"I prayed… I prayed and prayed…" Her green eyes slowly peeked open to stare blankly into the ceiling. For the first time ever, he sees the emotions written all over her expression and gaze, and not the usual Aerith-brand of lightheartedness. "I didn't stop praying for the Planet to spare Lightning… for Holy to _save_ her… but… what if she's not coming back? I should've been able to-"

"There is no 'should've'." Cloud interrupted, removing one of his hands from Aerith's so he could gently brush the brown strands of hair away from her face and forehead, "What's done, is done. As long as you tried your best… I _know_ Lightning knows. We all tried our best…"

"I told Tifa that Light's alive... When she came in earlier, she just looked so… so _sad_." Aerith's response was heavy with guilt, and he had a feeling that these feelings were also building on top of something that was already pent up from the past. "I felt like we were losing her. So I told her before I could stop myself… but Light's in the Lifestream… Who knows what will happen to her there. If _I_ don't know… who else will? I'm the last Cetra."

He shuffled slightly, and gently placed his hand to her cheek so he could draw her eyes. She was looking at him. Although she had looked at him so many times in the past, it felt as if she was _finally_ looking at him not as someone she had to take care of, but as someone who could take care of her. "I'm supposed to be the man destined to defeat Sephiroth. Lightning's Etro; the Goddess of Death and Reincarnation. You're the last Cetra on the Planet. So? I defeated Sephiroth. He would've destroyed me if it weren't for all the help I had. Lightning's the Goddess but she doesn't have the answers to everything. Why would she? And just because you're the last Cetra doesn't mean that you have the power to control the Lifestream. I know Lightning likes to say that there are 'somethings' in life we just do… but, in reality, there are 'somethings' that we just can't."

"Then there must've been 'something' that I could've done-"

"Aerith." Cloud demands silence with the gentlest murmur of her name, "You've done enough. The world is safe. Lightning's alive. Now… it's up to her to make it back, and you know she will. She defeated God and usurped his throne. She merged two worlds together and lived for thousands of years. I'm sure she doesn't need any of us to hold her hand." She fell silent, her eyes drifting open and close slowly as if she were teetering back and forth before she falls into slumber. Cupping his hand to the crown of her head, Cloud leans down and presses his lips to her forehead. "Go to sleep." Cloud pulled back slightly to see a small smile lifting the corners of her lips.

"You… always reminded me of him… even though you're nothing alike." Cloud's eyebrows raised in surprise. This was the first time Aerith ever spoke of _him_. "I always… wanted to see him again."

"I'm not him."

"I know." Aerith closed her eyes and nestled against the couch, "I know…"

He waited until he was sure she was asleep before he unwound his hands away from hers. Easing himself up, Cloud sat back down on the coffee table. Fatigue seeped into his bones, his shoulders suddenly felt the weight of what his worry for the two most important people in his life had kept at bay, and seeing that they were both safe, he finally let himself rest. Sliding down the table, Cloud laid down. The second empty couch on the other side of the table was sure to be of more comfort, but he found another sort of comfort in being as close as possible to Aerith and Tifa, even if that meant he had to sleep on a hard surface and have his legs hanging awkwardly over the edge. He rested on his back and turned to his head to watch over Aerith and Tifa until sleep claimed him as well.

* * *

…

* * *

How long has she been sleeping for? She doesn't know. The next time the child woke was because of a small poke to her cheek, earning another whine just like before. "Hey, let her sleep a little." It was a man this time. There was a slight shuffle, and the young girl was lifted off the soft and fluffy ground that she had been resting on. She was moved elsewhere, but a soft giggle stopped her from drifting away.

"I can't help it." This was a woman, but not the same one as before. She sounded much happier, much more free and unrestrained, and her affection wasn't hidden beneath steel. "Look! She's drooling."

"Well, she's definitely younger than Lumina." The young man spoke, his voice now coming from above her head.

"It's just like that time Tifa cast mini on her." Another man spoke, his voice sounding much more innocent. Maybe even a little dopey. "Remember?"

"Guys, stop it." There was a third man too. "You're going to wake her up."

She could feel someone slip their hands beneath her arms. The woman said excitedly, "Let me hold her now."

Then arms wrapped around her waist to keep her seated in place, "I found her first!" This time, she twisted around and curled into the body that was behind her and snuggled. "See? She wants to stay with me." Again, she whined.

"I think she's telling you two to shut up." The third man piped up, "That's 'shut up' in baby-talk."

"Scared she's going to kick you in the shin and taser your forehead again?" The woman teased.

"S-Shut up."

Slowly, the azure blue eyes opened again and found herself facing a warm and breathing wall of black fabric. It was scratchy and worn. Turning her face away, she sat there hunched with her head bobbing tiredly. "She's awake!" There were three blurry figures in front of her, the woman kneeling before her with a wide smile gracing her features while two of the three men lingered closely behind. She had brown eyes that the child had seen before, with brown hair to match that's tied up in a ponytail. One of the men was large and chubby, while the other sported a red bandana.

The child sniffled and rubbed the sleep away from her eyes. Her small voice was a little rough from disuse. "Jessie?"

Her smile only widened, clearly delighted, "She remembers my name!"

"What about me?" The chubby guy asked, pointing at himself.

"Wedge?"

He nodded eagerly before pointing to the other guy, "And him?"

"Biggs."

Jessie cooed, reaching out to pinch her cheek but the young girl growled and tried to swat her away. "Still got that bite." Another voice teased, the one that came from above. Before she could turn up though, she felt someone's chin rest down against the crown of her head. She didn't bother trying to free herself though, and instead just sat there and silently stared at the white ground.

Biggs frowned, crossing his arms across his chest, "She's… still Lightning right?"

Both Wedge and Jessie glanced between Biggs and the child, but only the man holding her had an answer, "Of course. She's not really awake yet, but she's definitely Lumina. No doubt about it."

Jessie sighed softly and reached for her again. This time, she was successful and lifted the child off the person's lap and into her arms. Clutching Jessie's shoulders to balance herself, the young girl turned around to see the other man. He had eyes like the blue sky, sparkling with a light in a way she had seen a long time ago. He had spiky black hair too. Before he could greet her first, the child had already let his name slip with cheer, "Zack!"

He grinned like a puppy, "Aw, you remember me too!"

That was all it took to draw out a giggle. Her cheeks flushed a healthy pink, and the tickle of embarrassment was enough to send the child hiding against the crook of Jessie's neck. "Can we keep her?" Jessie exclaimed, "She's so cute!"

"Not so fast!" Zack huffed, stealing the child away effortlessly, "You know she can't stay, not when she has a chance to go back."

"I was just joking…"

"Besides, even if she were to stay, I get to keep her. I found her first."

"We were right behind you." Jessie argued.

"Still behind though." Neither of them were the first to find her though, and the woman with golden hair was no where to be seen.

"By a second!" The woman huffed and rolled her eyes.

"Fine. We'll let Lumina choose."

"Her name's not Lumina. It's Lightning."

"No, it's Lumina."

"Lightning."

"Lumina."

The child pulled away, and he seemed to receive her message loud and clear. He placed her on the ground where she managed to stand on her own. Pursing her lips, she glanced timidly between the two adults and hesitantly whispered. "Claire."

"Well there you have it." Zack said, looking triumphant, "Her name is Claire. I told you."

"You just said-"

"Guys, stop." Biggs interrupted, "It's not like we're keeping her."

"You make it sound like we're arguing over a puppy." Jessie chided.

"She's as cute as a puppy." Zack laughed. "Anyways, we've gotta get her home."

Fear seized her insides at the mention of home, especially when it's directed at her. Suddenly, Claire recoils with inexplicable loneliness. "H-Home?" Even the word is fearfully whispered like it's taboo, "I… don't have one."

Zack's laughter surprised her though, and he reached over to poke her forehead, "Of course you do. Your friends, family… they're all waiting. What about Serah?" Claire perked adorably, feeling the burst of happiness swell and replace all that the fear had managed to consume. The pink haired girl beamed, showing her pearly whites before nodding vigorously, "What about Cloud? Aerith?" Zack grinned, and gave her a wink, "What about Tifa?"

"Tifa!" Running a few steps ahead of them, she looks back as the smile leaves. She looks as serious as she can with a pout, "I have to go home."

"Yeah," Zack nodded, walking up to her before offering a hand, "Let's take you home." She reaches out, slipping her smaller hand into his without a lingering doubt.

* * *

 **Okay! So... it seems that the chapters are getting progressively shorter... D: Things are quite busy with me now so it's either shorter chapters and faster updates, or longer chapters and slower updates...**

 **Fortunately (or unfortunately?) there's little angst to cry about in this chapter! ;) A little Cloud/Aerith moment, and the BJW trio makes their reappearance! Along with Zack! They're all in the Lifestream with Claire! Now, I'll eventually touch on the reason why baby Claire keeps showing up rather than Lightning. There'll most likely be a time skip in the coming chapter because I really want to get to Lightning's return very soon (probably even in the next chapter), but even so, her 'happy' reunion won't be immediate.**


	49. Chapter 48

**Disclaimer: I do not own FF7 or FF13.**

* * *

There are people arguing behind her, but Tifa doesn't really know what they're arguing about. She thinks it's stupid, but at the same time, thinks that it's also completely understandable. Just a few days ago, the sky was set on fire, there was a madman trying to destroy the Planet, and a huge space rock was just shy of marking the extinction of humanity. Not to mention that there's no 'rational' way to explain what had happened, no scientific excuse that could theorize ' _what'_ had saved the world from utter destruction, and no 'easy' way to break the news to the panicked public. They weren't even fully recovered yet, but the moment that Aerith, Cloud and herself could walk and talk, they were expected elsewhere. Here they found themselves, sitting inside a room full of world leaders and politicians brainstorming how they can tell everyone that what had happened was beyond all of their imaginations, but ultimately not a tall tale of fantasy. How could they look at everyone seriously in the eyes and say that there was one single human, who had ascended to Godhood more than two thousand years ago, merged two completely separate worlds together and expect that no one would think that they're all crazy? It's like asking _not_ to be re-elected.

With the sudden creation of an entirely separate landmass: Nova Chrysalia, now fused with Gaia, Cocoon, and Pulse, and the increase of population that inhabited that said landmass, perhaps the only believable explanation that could be offered would be a fantastical one. Tifa would rather beat her head in with a hammer rather than partake in government and political lingo, yet somehow she still finds herself present amidst these talks.

So, actually, it's not really surprising that people are arguing behind her. A lot has changed in such a short period of time, but the real reason she thinks that it's stupid is because they treat it as if it's a burden. She knows that it's stressful, everyone's working ridiculously long hours, and the issues they need to address are nothing but headaches. However, this new world is what Lightning sacrificed herself to give to everyone… and this is the thanks she gets.

This is stupid. This – _they're_ – being ungrateful. They're taking what Lightning did for granted, and that's just _so_ typical in a world ruled by humans. They're all so disgustingly selfish. They're all thinking about themselves. They're –

She wonders when she's done with the blame game. Tifa leans forward slightly as she closes her eyes, and her forehead rests against the cool glass of the window she's standing before. Her hand is pressed there just a few inches down, and after a few seconds she pushes herself away to face all of the drama again. Raines, Barret, Rosche, Snow, and Hope are all present, each seated at the round table representing their own nations, while Aerith is there to offer what little explanation she could to their unending questions. Rufus is absent, and no one knew if the ex-president of SHINRA had met his end during the battle. No one cared. Cloud came for his own reasons, but Tifa had been unwittingly pulled into it by her two best friends. If it weren't for them, she'd probably home, sitting on her bed while thoughts of Lightning stormed in her mind. She couldn't decide if this was a welcomed distraction. Marlene and Denzel had been shuttled off to Elmyra during this time of duress, and the bar's still closed, leaving Tifa with nothing to keep herself busy with.

"I think we're due for a break." Aerith breathed, massaging her temple with one hand while she eased herself up from where she was sitting in the round table. "Or, at least _I_ am." There was no protest. Everyone was exhausted, but no one wanted to be the first to call in a break. The green eyes found hers, and there was an immediate unspoken agreement. Tifa knew that she offered very little in these sorts of meetings, and surely, just as she expected, no one really questioned nor cared that she had left the room without saying anything. It wasn't long before Aerith followed, meeting the black haired woman in a quieter area off the hallway. Neither said anything until Aerith was situated comfortably against the wall beside where Tifa was sitting on the small raised ledge of the ground heating vents. "I knew things would be… complicated," Aerith worded carefully, "but not _this_ complicated."

"It can't be helped." Tifa murmured, "Light did it a thousand years ago, and there wasn't all this…" She waved her hand lazily in the air as if to represent this public relations mess. "I understand that humans back then weren't as technologically advanced as we are, obviously, but I'm sure they had parchment and ink, or even a stone slab and a chisel. A whole new world appeared out of thin air and no one thought to make notes? That's a pretty _big_ deal."

"A lot can happen in a thousand years." Aerith mused.

"Couldn't we ask Hope or Snow how they managed the situation back then?" Tifa huffed.

"Who knows what it was like a thousand years ago." Of course, Aerith has to be the voice of reason and fairness, "I'm sure humanity back then would've been much… easier to deal with. Much more likely to accept superstitious or mythical explanations rather than to base knowledge on science." Tifa stared hard at her feet. Although she grudgingly accepted what Aerith had said, she most definitely began to feel that everyone, and all of this arguing, was all just some pointless ramble to make it appear as if they were doing something until Lightning would somehow magically return and offer answers to all of their questions. The consequence of merging the two worlds, and the realms together would be Lightning's burden. The responsibility would fall onto Lightning's shoulders. They were always waiting for Lightning to take the first step, to take the plunge and test out waters, before anyone else would follow after her. Even so, there were also two sides of this coin and Tifa would be a fool not to realize that no one wanted to provide answers based off of presumptions, especially when the questions asked were so complicated. No one in that room full of world leaders had the qualifications to do that job. The only person that did was the Goddess of Death and Reincarnation. A hand on her shoulder drew her out of her thoughts, and Tifa looked up to see Aerith smile softly down at her, "Everything… will be fine. It'll work itself out." She paused, and then whispered so quietly that it sounded like something Aerith didn't want to remind her of, "Light's alive."

At any other time, Tifa would've left it alone and chose to keep on wishing that Lightning would return one of these days and force a cheery look onto her face despite thinking and feeling differently. It was hard to explain why she felt that Aerith's words were so empty. In hindsight, perhaps the rather weak deliverance of that assurance had a large role in it. Everything was beyond her control – not that things were ever _in_ her control to begin with – but this time she just felt especially helpless. She didn't really know how to mourn someone who has died twice without hoping that she might come back like the first time, yet knowing that the circumstances and facts were all leading her to believe that Lightning was most certainly dead. Tifa was being realistic. At least that was a quality that Lightning would appreciate. "Then-" Tifa bit her lip, stopping the endless stream of questions that she was begging to ask. Where is Lightning? Is she safe? Unhurt? When will she comeback? The more Aerith told her that Lightning was alive, the more hesitant and unsure the brunette sounded. Shaking her head, Tifa leaned back with a deep exhale, "Now it's the waiting game."

What else could she do but wait?

One week? Nothing has changed. Chaotic politics runs rampant, and there's even word that Wutai has _finally_ looked away from their exclusionist ways and outwards into the messy world.

Two weeks? Everyone is running ragged and tired. Tifa can see bags under Barret's eyes as he tries to settle the public unrest. Aerith's sneaking in some shut-eye with every second she can get to herself since everyone is intent on making her answer questions she has no answers for just because being the last Cetra is supposed to mean something.

Three weeks? Tifa opens her bar up again after spending the last few weeks feeling useless, and hopes that the time she spends thinking about Lightning is better spent in the kitchen. Cloud continues to be the pillar of support for both herself and Aerith, standing like a loyal sentry.

Four weeks. It was at the beginning of the fourth week that life suddenly took another dramatic turn. That was just when Tifa was finally starting to settle into her routine of prepping the kids in the mornings, taking them to their fix of education now that the schools are finally reopening, and then working at the restaurant until dark since Cloud had taken it upon himself to pick Denzel and Marlene up in the evenings. The bar's business was slow, but people still needed to eat, and it was almost ready for the hours that Seventh Heaven would be at its busiest pre-war and pre-merge. With one more wipe of the counter, Tifa takes a step back to marvel at her countertop wiping skills before she gets a call from the concerned teacher telling her that Cloud failed to show up. Huffing and puffing with a mixture of worry, exasperation, and a wee bit frustration, Tifa was in the middle of pocketing her keys before her phone rang again.

It was Barret. The first thing she did was panic, thinking that the school had called him. She was in the middle of her rattled apology before Barret interrupted her, and effortlessly stole her voice. She even forgot how to breathe.

They found Lightning.

Although she was no longer listening to Barret spill his story on what had happened prior, she did catch the bits of pieces about Aerith suddenly yelling Lightning's name in the middle of a meeting like it was an epiphany. Then, he drops the bomb and tells her that Lightning's in critical condition, and Tifa feels his words form into a chunk of shrapnel that goes shredding down her innards as it plummets to the bottom of her stomach. "I don't know the details, but Cloud said that she's running a high fever-" Barret's voice is cut off immediately when Tifa drops her hand holding the phone down to her side. As much as she wanted to go dashing off to the AVALANCHE base, she couldn't move her body at all. It resisted with all its might even though Tifa wanted to go bury herself in Lightning's arms even if the rosette is incapable of returning her embrace. She wanted to see Lightning again, and to touch her so that her fingertips will no longer have to reach for the ghost that haunts all the corners of her life. Instead of rushing out the door, Tifa just takes a shaky step towards the closest table and leans her weight against it. Clamping her eyes shut, Tifa forced herself to breath in deeply, and grounded herself with a trembling gasp. All it took was just a single mention of Lightning, and Tifa almost loses herself in her wishes and dreams. As much as she wants to be all bright-eyed and eager, she wasn't so naïve anymore. Pressing her palm to her cargo shorts just to confirm the edges and bumps of her keys safely tucked inside her pocket, Tifa eased herself from the table and left the bar. First thing's first: she needed to pick up the kids.

…

His hands are pressed against the airship windows, and he's not even sitting in his seat as she scans the grounds below them eagerly. Cloud knew better than to question the Cetra when it came to the Lifestream, and truthfully, he knew better than to question Aerith. He had blindly followed her half out of pure shock when Aerith suddenly bolted from one of the mind-numbing meetings with Raines and the bunch. It was no surprise that she disliked them, but she didn't need to leave as if she was running for her life.

But then, what Aerith yelled over her shoulder _almost_ made him internally jump with excitement. It was a strange feeling. He'd always considered himself calm, maybe a little broody, but definitely not one to feel moved by anything or anyone. All Aerith had told them was, "Lightning," and they all just _knew_.

"Just land." Cloud said, rushing to the pilot's seat where Rygdea was, "We'll continue the search on foot."

"You're sure she's here?" Rygdea asked, even though he was already beginning to lower the transport.

Aerith frowned, nodding her head firmly and answered with the same assurance found inherent in her body language. It sounded like she couldn't be any surer that they'd find Lightning here. She could tell him that he'd survive if he shot himself in the head and he'd believe her. "She _has_ to be."

"As sure as Holy?"

"Yes."

"Well," the airship landed with a rumble, "go get her."

There was nothing but broken debris around, and with all the sudden changes in the world, rebuilding Mideel has now been lost beneath all the hundreds of other issues that needed to be addressed. Most of the town has sunken into the Lifestream, so it wasn't much of a surprise when Aerith had told him that this would is where Lightning would be. She died with the Lifestream, and now he wondered if she has been reborn. Before he could even talk to her, Aerith immediately left, leaving him to follow in pursuit. She knew exactly where to go. Running past debris and fallen trees, Cloud eventually lost sight of Aerith when she took a sharp turn, but it wasn't long before her voice hastily called out to him, "Cloud! Cloud!" He sprinted in the direction knowing that she had found her.

He could barely keep his lips from curling upwards as he pushed his legs faster and faster. His heart pounded in his chest with a newfound excitement. His feet tangled with a few fallen branches, making him stumble slightly but that was hardly enough to stop him. "Hurry!" When he finally arrived at the hole in the ground revealing the Lifestream flowing beneath, Cloud was most definitely surprised by the large bundle of white feathers there. Aerith was already in front of it, on her knees with a worried expression. Worry and elation clashed, but the worry won out without much effort. It really was Lightning, nestled against a white chocobo. She still had that strange golden armor on, but it appeared broken and barely clung to her body. There was a fine layer of second skin that looked like some silk textured sheer that held the blotches of gold, black, and fuchsia torn and ripped, but still draped over her arms, legs, and waist. Her skin was sickly pale, shining with cold sweat beneath the dirt smudged onto her skin. The brunette's hands were already pressed to her cheeks, "She's burning up."

Dropping down beside her, Cloud pressed his hand to Lightning's forehead and found exactly what Aerith had said. She felt like an inferno. There was a slightest frown on her face, her eyes fluttering but never opening entirely. "Lightning!" He desperately hoped that she could hear him. After three weeks, she comes back close to death.

"We need to get her to the hospital." Aerith states the obvious, but he needs it to snap him out of his thoughts. "Now!" Slipping his arms beneath Lightning, he hoists her up but still makes sure that her head is resting comfortably against his chest before he begins his mad sprint back towards the airship. The Cetra lingers, most likely to deal with the white chocobo, but not for long.

When he stormed into the airship, Rygdea was there staring wide-eyed as if he couldn't believe his eyes. "Y-You found her…"

"Get us back to the base now." Aerith immediately ordered the moment she got in the transport, and then turned to Cloud while motioning to the cushioned bench at the rear, "Put her here."

"Go!" Cloud shooed Rygdea off before doing as told, gently easing Lightning down onto the bench.

Aerith swiftly hovered over her, placing her hands on both sides of Lightning's head before a soft green glow began to emit from her palms. "She's running a high fever." Aerith breathed, "I'm going to try to lower it."

Cloud nodded, one hand reaching to brace himself up while the transport lifted into the air with a jolt, and the other pulling out his phone to hold to his ear. It took only one ring before Barret picked up, "Cloud! Did you-"

"We found her." Cloud said, uncaring of how his voice seemed to tremble, "She's-She's alive."

"Damn right she is!" Barret hollered, but the joy in his tone was unmistakable.

"Barret," Cloud shook his head as if the other man could see him, "She needs medical attention ASAP."

"W-What? What's wrong?"

"She has a high fever. Unconscious as we speak. She's hanging in there, but she needs help. Aerith's magic isn't enough."

The AVALANCHE leader promised gravely, "We'll clear the front grounds so tell Rygdea that he can land there. I'll have an ambulance ready for her, and I'll also call the hospital to let them know."

"Thanks."

"Don't mention it. I'm not about to let Lightning die on me now that we've found her again. Tifa's going to have my head."

"She'll have all of our heads." Cloud mumbled, his expression unconsciously mirroring the deep frown now marring Lightning's face.

"What about Teefs?" Barret asked, "Are you going to call her or should I?"

"Can you?" He moved towards the small box of materia they keep under lock in the airship and dug out a cure materia for himself as well, "I'm going to help Aerith so I'll be busy."

"Alright then."

"Thanks." Cloud said before cutting the line and stuffing the phone back into his pocket. Fusing the cure materia into his arm, Cloud tapped on Aerith's shoulder, "I can help."

Aerith nodded, shifting over to make room for him closer to Lightning's head, "Can you help with her fever? I'm going to check the rest of her. I have a feeling that a fever isn't the only thing we're dealing with." He took over what she had been doing, focusing on pouring the cure towards the fever and nothing else. In many ways, he was still a novice at healing spells, but at least he knew enough to do more good than harm. Meanwhile, Aerith's hands moved above Lightning's torso, allowing the healing light cascade over her body for about a minute before the Cetra retreated and squeezed Lightning's arms. "This-This is bad."

"What?"

Staggering onto her feet, Aerith yanked open a first aid kit and pulled out a potion. "Her body is going into shock. There's just too much strain." Pushing Cloud out of the way, Aerith rested Lightning's head up on one of her arms and gently tipped the potion into Lightning's mouth with her other hand, "I don't know exactly what's happening, but my guess would be that the aftermath of the battle is only hitting her now."

"That was three weeks ago!"

"If Lightning were still a Goddess, she probably wouldn't go through the same thing but…" She didn't finish that sentence and saved herself from making any assumptions. Laying Lightning back down again, Aerith motioned for Cloud to continue tending to her fever while she retreated back into the first aid kit to pull an assortment of potions, "Wherever she was for the last three weeks, probably the Lifestream, kept her alive. I seriously doubt that Lightning would've survived what she had done, merging the worlds together and destroying Meteor, if she were human and not a Goddess."

"So you're saying she's human now?"

"No. Just… observing."

Not wanting to pressure Aerith, Cloud just focused on Lightning again. "Couldn't it have just healed her all the way?" He scoffed, leaning back when Aerith reached over him to tilt another potion into Lightning's mouth.

Aerith remained quiet for a thoughtful moment, "I… don't think this was the Planet's choice, but Lightning's."

"Why would she-" Cloud sighed, "She's half dead."

"I don't know." Aerith whispered so softly that he barely heard her.

* * *

 **And BAM! Lightning Returns! Get it? "Lightning Returns" Now I wanna replay the game...**

 **Next up: Claire/Lightning's POV on this, and more.**


	50. Chapter 49

**Disclaimer: I do not own FF7 or FF13.**

* * *

It wasn't a race. Or… it shouldn't be. Frankly, she didn't know if it really was or not, but it was becoming harder and harder for her to keep up with his large strides. Every step he'd take, she would have to hurry and match his distance with three of her own. Yet, despite her best efforts, he seemed intent on always being a step ahead of her even though he still has her hand in his. "Zack! Zack!" He stopped, suddenly yanking on the small Claire who had wanted to get that extra little distance while he was distracted. She was abruptly pulled back, her short feet stumbling to adjust to the shift. With knitted brows, she tugged on Zack's hand as if to ask him to ignore Jessie and hurry along.

"Slow down!" Jessie huffed, glancing back at Wedge and Biggs who were even further behind her. "You look like you're dragging her."

She tugs again. Zack looks down at her and grins. "Race?" He whispers and faster than a blink of an eye, Claire pulls her hand free and bolts off. "Hey! Cheater!" Zack yells after her fleeing form before giving chase, "Get back here!"

"Wait up!" Jessie calls out.

From even farther, they could hear Wedge groan. "Lightning! Wait!"

Claire just runs and runs. She runs, her body light, unburdened, and unhindered. She's fast; her little legs carrying her forward. There's no final destination, no doubts or hesitations. Young Claire doesn't carry the world on her shoulders, her fate hasn't set her expression into a perpetual scowl, and there are no walls here for her to hide behind. Never before has she felt so light and free. All she knows is that she only has to run, and sooner or later, she'll find her home. It's all white and blue where she's racing with Zack, howling with laughter when he dashes past her. Even when her legs tangle and send her flopping down onto the ground face first, she just continues laughing when the black-haired man returns and his hand sweeps beneath her waist to tuck her beneath his arm. For the life of her, she couldn't remember the last time she actually felt this kind of carefree _fun._ Yet, even as Zack slows his sprint, and their laughter fades when they see a body drifting above them in the distance, she feels nothing but contentment. This… wasn't a matter of can or can't. It was just something she had to do, and that was it. As simple as that. Kicking her feet, Zack perfectly caught on to her unspoken signal and lowered her back to the ground. "You ready?" Zack asked, giving her a small nudge with his leg.

She looks back at Zack and smiles widely, nodding before she points towards the body, but before she could say anything, Jessie, Biggs, and Wedge finally caught up. "You guys _know_ we can't keep up." Biggs breathed, "What's the rush-" Wedge interrupts him with a nudge of his elbow to the ribs, nodding his chin to where Claire was pointing to.

"That's…" Jessie squinted.

"Lightning!" Wedge exclaimed, " _That's_ Lightning!"

"Then…" All three of them looked down at the young girl who was now staring at her toes. "You're… Claire." Jessie murmured, tilting her head slightly as if she was trying her hardest to recall a memory. Her eyes brightened with realization, "You're Claire!"

"Yeah, I got that from before-" Biggs began but the woman hushed him with a frantic wave.

"She's Claire!" Jessie exclaimed, "You're the girl that drowned…"

"What?"

"I-It was something Barret was ranting about in New Bodhum." Jessie pressed two fingers to her head in concentration, "Something that Lightning told him."

"See, I told you." Zack huffed, kneeling down beside the young girl, "She's Lumina." He pokes her head to earn a small smile, "You sure you don't wanna stay a little longer? I don't think," he motions to the body, "she's ready for you just yet."

She shifts on her feet, her small hands clutch the white fabric of the dress she's wearing. "I want to go home."

Barking a laugh, he patted her head, "Then I won't stop you. I've got a favor though. Do you mind?" Curious blue eyes looked widely at him, and he patiently waited until she nodded. Leaning in, Zack cupped his hand over his mouth when he whispered into her ear so that it stays between them only. "Got it? She'll know once you touch the surface, and you'll know when you're there."

Claire nodded, and then looked to Biggs, Wedge and Jessie whom had yet recovered from this revelation. "I'm… going to go now." Swiftly, she hugged Zack's leg and then backed away from all of them. Her feet started her lift from the ground. "Bye."

Blinking out of her momentary shock, Jessie was the first to respond, "B-Be careful!" She could see Wedge wave his hand over his head in farewell, and Biggs give her a thumbs up.

There wasn't an ounce of worry as to why she was now floating as well, no concern for gravity, no desire to constantly seek explanations or think of contingency plans if something went wrong. All she did was think about what she wanted, and there was a simple understanding that she would get it. For a child as young as she is, perhaps innocent to a fault, the only thing she would ever ask for is what she really, _really_ , wants and nothing more. She didn't care for money, fame, or fortune. She didn't seek power, strength, or influence. Her heart skipped a beat with anxiousness when she thought she caught a glimpse of another woman with long flowing blonde hair already there, but all it took was a ripple in the Lifestream and her image dispersed and disappeared as if she was never even there.

Upon reaching the body, Claire grasped the gauntleted hand with one of her own while the other drifted across the skin of black and fuchsia. Much to her surprise, it collected at her fingertips like wet seaweed, revealing the pale skin beneath. There was no doubt that the body was in terrible shape, and the very slight rise and fall of the chest was the only sign that it was still alive. The surface of the Lifestream was just before her when she looked up, seeing their reflections morph in the wavy mirror, but just beyond it the bright sun shone brilliantly. It was like the were submerged in shallow water, waiting for the tide to pull back so that they could resurface together. Clutching two fingers of the sleeping Lightning in her small hand, Claire reached upwards and allowed her own fingertips to draw against the surface. Like a knife, the contact cut the surface open, allowing for a cascading light to warm their souls.

"Lightning!" The surprised and shocked exclamation echoed in her ears, and all it took was that familiar voice to stir the elder awake. Her eyes didn't open, nor did she actually say anything, but the younger simply knew that she was waking up.

Claire grinned, and stood on her toes so that she could reach further out of the Lifestream, "That's Aerith! Aerith's coming!" She gave an excited tug to Lightning's hand. Their surroundings went progressively brighter until it was just a bright glow of pure light, and when it dimmed, neither Claire nor Lightning were there.

…

 _Fuck._

It was painful. As her consciousness resurfaced, so did everything that she had been entirely numb to. Every breath was shredding her lungs apart from the inside out, accumulating in a blistering sense of pressure that's threatening to crush her chest entirely. There's a bitter taste in her mouth, along with the steely iron flavor of blood, and her tongue feels thick. Her body's protesting every aching second, too weak to move to her commands and she almost gives up. She can feel one arm, but the other's gone because it's twisted beneath her. She notes in a dazed manner, too tired to think too much about it: no blood circulation, numbness, and then loss of use. At least she still has both of her arms. Next, she moves her attention down to her feet. They're both there, but she there's an unknown coolness that tickles her toes. It's wet. Water. Then, the dehydration hits her like a train, and her mouth and throat's so dry that every attempt to swallow without any saliva results in a painful gag. Her body convulses, forcing gasp out of her already strained lungs.

She doesn't remember much; she doesn't even remember how she got to where she is and in the state that she is, but all her deranged mind can focus on right now is home. It comes to her even before her own name. It the one notion that she's clutched onto and she can't escape it no matter how she struggles. That's what stops her from falling back to sleep again and never waking up. Even if it meant that all of this pain would be taken away in exchange for her home, she'd fight it to her last breath. _Home_. It's enough for her to pull together what little strength she already has, and enough for her to will some more. Her fingers dig into the wet soil, clutching them in her palms as she pushes herself up and rolls onto her back. Blood immediately rushes into the arm that she had been sleeping on, and sensation trickles back like a thousand needle pricks. Pain pounds in her head, each time striking like thunder across her temple until it buzzes offensively in the lower back of her skull. Despite it all, she forces her eyes open and lifts her heavy eyelids. Light greets her like a photographer's flash, burning her eyes and she's back to clenching her eyes shut to stifle the sting. With great effort, she lobs her arm over her forehead to provide a little shade before she tries again. Everything's blurry though her squint, but eventually focuses with great effort.

It was worth it.

An endless blue reaches up as far as she could see. Round fluffy clouds float idly without a single worry. The bright sun's shining majestically, warming her exhausted body. It lifts a little off the pressure and makes everything a tad bit more tolerable. Nothing quite strikes her like the profound awe of this new world; that her journey has finally reached its end. That ultimately quenches the pain. It's enough to bring a smile to her lips and draw out a short throaty laugh. She's done. She's actually done. It's like the perpetual weight on her shoulders have magically lifted, all that tension that's always pulling across her head has completely eased, and the pressure that sits on her chest is finally silenced after years and years of telling her that she'll never feel this way: so light and carefree, so satisfied despite the physical state she was in. She feels so full and complete. The feeling is indescribable. Closing her eyes, Lightning sucks in a deep breath of the fresh air and falls to the comfort of nature's lullaby around her. There are trees nearby, the leaves rustling softly in the gentle breeze. There are birds chirping and singing their songs, and there's the sound of water pulling in and out to greets her toes. She doesn't know how long she just laid there unmoving, but the slightest nip and a quiet 'kweh' pulls her back.

When she opens her eyes again, she sees the beady dark brown eyes of a white feathered chocobo staring down at her. "Kweh."

"H-Hey…" Her voice is rough, escaping choppily. She lifts her hand up, running her fingertips against the soft feathers between the Angel's beak and eyes.

"Kweh, kweh." The chocobo pulls away when Lightning's hand falls back limply to the ground, drained of strength. It buries its head under Lightning's shoulder, wriggling its neck beneath her so that she's now resting back against its warm body. "Kweh." She feels safe with her most loyal steed, and with that promise her body and mind begins to shut down again. She falls asleep, and it's restful. It's peaceful. It's _finally_ peaceful. She loses track of time and space, just floating in a newfound inner quiet. She falls deeper in her slumber, her breathing shallows, but before it ceases, she's forcefully shaken back to the surface.

"Cloud! Cloud!" Her eyes peel open to see a blurry figure before her, but she can hear their panicked voices even though she doesn't have the energy to make any use of their words. Hands press frantically over her cheeks and forehead, "Hurry! She's burning up."

Another person appears, and this one grabs her shoulders to shake her again, "Lightning!"

"We need to get her to a hospital. Now!" The woman insists before an arm is slipped behind her neck and knees. She's hoisted up, her head rolling in against his shoulder, and then she hears the rapid but constant pounding of his heart. She listens to the steady beat and falls back to sleep.

…

Her hands are quaking. Her legs have gone to jelly, which wasn't much of a better state than her current mind state. She's erratic at best, and Tifa was sure Denzel, Marlene, and the teacher who had so kindly called her and stayed with the kids until she arrived, knew that something serious had happened. When she arrived at the school, she offered broken sentences or one word answers, seeking the kids out with blind hands until she grasped at their backpacks. Once again, Lightning has so effortlessly put her world off kilter, but then again, she's never been the most ideal example of balance and zen. Even now, as she stands in Elmyra's front yard after having dropped off the kids, Tifa's fidgeting and she doesn't know where to go. To the base? To see Lightning? She _had_ got the phone call from Barret right? It wasn't just a figment of her imagination? What if she gets there and they haven't actually found Lightning? What if it's all just a dream that will burst the moment she wants to let her eyes on Lightning again? This wouldn't be the first time her mind has set out projections of Lightning while she deals with her grief, yet this was _definitely_ the first time she has subconsciously created an entire scenario.

Maybe she should head back to the bar. Maybe, once she's there, Cloud will walk in after picking up the kids from school. But… what if Lightning's really back? Tifa set out, hastily striding down the quiet neighborhood but her nerves got the better of her. Before she knew it, she was sprinting towards the hospital. Nothing mattered. Nothing but Lightning now that she knows the kids are safe. She didn't care if this was some sick dream conjured by her mind. Tifa would risk walking down this path of self-destruction as long as it had something to do with Lightning. She couldn't feel her feet when she finally arrived at the hospital, her body moving on autopilot while her mind raced and raced but to no end. "Tifa!" Whipping around at Aerith's voice, Tifa scoured the emergency room and saw that both Aerith and Cloud were rushing towards her from the inner hallways of the building.

"Light!" Tifa yelled, reaching out to desperately grab hold onto Aerith's biceps, "W-Where's Light?!"

"Tifa-"

"Can I see her? I need to see her-"

"Tifa." Aerith interrupted forcefully, but not unkindly. She reached upwards, despite Tifa's death grip, and gently held onto Tifa's elbows, "The doctors are doing their best right now."

"Doctors…" The adrenalin that had been coursing through her body emptied at that word, leaving her awkwardly taut and tired like string pulled too tight. "Oh… okay." Releasing Aerith, Tifa took a step back and shuffled where she stood. No longer knowing what to do with herself, she let Cloud guide her to a bench pushed against the wall right across from the room where Lightning was being kept. She just had to wait again, and now that Lightning was actually back, she believed that this wait wouldn't be as bad. At least it _shouldn't_ be. Leaning her back against the wall, Tifa closed her eyes as the last remnants of shock left her system. Lightning's back, and she needed to take this in stride because it was hard to say that she was back for good. All three of them just sat there in silence, neither Cloud or Aerith tried to give her an update to Lightning's health, but she didn't want it anyways.

The white roof was of hardly any interest, yet she still managed to lose track of time. An approaching ruckus drew all three of their attention, and they turned to see Hope sprinting down the hallway to where they were. He skidded to a stop, chest heaving in attempts to breathe in mouthfuls of air, "Where is she? Is she okay? I-I had to stay because the meeting-"

"Light wouldn't hold it against you." Aerith said quietly, and soothingly, "The doctors are doing their best."

"What's her condition? Where did you find her? How did you know-"

"Hope, breathe." The brunette eased herself up from where she had been sitting beside Tifa, "Where's Snow?"

"He went back to Yusnaan and pick-up Serah. Everyone's on their way here." Hope hurriedly answered her question so he could try to begin his barrage of inquiries again.

"I don't know." Aerith swiftly stated before he could say anything more, "I… really don't know. You're going to have to wait like the rest of us." Only at the mention of 'us' did Hope finally acknowledge Cloud and Tifa, not sparing them a nod of his head. Tifa knew for a fact that Hope didn't like her, but there shouldn't be any surprise on their parts if he equally dislikes Cloud just as much. He eventually said something to excuse himself – probably to make a phone call, but Tifa didn't care. She didn't really care for his harsh words, accusations, and cold demeanor. It wasn't like she could ever make him change his mind by asking for forgiveness. She hadn't even wronged _him_ in anyway. Closing her eyes again, Tifa leaned back against the wall and pretended as if Hope wasn't even here. Her breathing steadied when she focused on the breathing exercises Rangan had long taught her, hoping that meditating would bring her some semblance of calmness and serenity after Lightning had so easily whipped up a storm.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! ;D**


	51. Chapter 50

**Disclaimer: I do not own FF7 or FF13.**

* * *

There was hardly any room for her to stand around Lightning's bed. By the time the doctors and nurses left the room, thirteen hours had already passed and Tifa spent the entire time sitting exactly where Cloud and guided her to thirteen hours ago. In those thirteen hours, everyone that cared for Lightning came, and so the hallway was crowded when they finally got a report on her health. It was bleak. In thirteen hours, it sounded as if everything that could go wrong went wrong. Above and beyond the terrible state Aerith and Cloud had found her in, her body had gone into shock due to the stress and fatigue, and upon arriving at the emergency room, the few most important organs of her body suddenly gave up. First her lungs collapsed, then she had a sudden cardiac arrest, then as if it wasn't bad enough, brain death. They had lost her. Lightning was determined to be clinically dead. The doctors were right on all accounts, but by some miracle, Lightning somehow clung to life. The collapsed lung, the cardiac arrest, the sudden cease in brain activity, and diagnosis of brain death was supposed to be final, but to Lightning, it was like her reset button.

It was the pivotal moment where everything changed. All that looked grim suddenly brightened, and somehow, Lightning just had to go make the impossible possible. They've all taken turns labelling her as a medical mystery, or as a miracle, when she suddenly just revived. Her heart, her lungs, and her brain just restarted, matching the capabilities of a person with good health despite the weak and battered state her body was in. To the doctors, she's just sleeping now. There's no medication, no real diagnosis of some crippling fate, so the only prescription was rest. A few drips here and there to help her maintain her nutrients and a few sensors there and here to monitor her body was all that was needed, but it still looked as if countless tubes had made a well-organized nest over her body.

Now that they were finally able to see her, Serah, Snow, Fang, Vanille, Sazh with his son, and Hope all rushed in and claimed their place by Lightning's side. After all, these were the people who had supported Lightning from beginning till end whereas Tifa had only came in to play during the last few years. As they crowded around the bed, Tifa stood back. It wasn't that she felt as if she didn't belong, or that the concern she felt was subpar in anyway, but it was a respect to their two-thousand and more year-old fight. This was their conclusion, and for Tifa, she didn't mind if she came in second to such a cause. It was enough for Tifa to stand back, with Cloud standing beside her and Aerith's arm linked with hers. Even at a distance, Tifa was satisfied with seeing Lightning surrounded by the people important to her.

With Serah faithfully at Lightning's side, and the others already cracking jokes at the slumbering Lightning's expense, Tifa retreated out of the room with Cloud and Aerith following behind. "Tifa, are you… okay?" Cloud asked carefully, but the raven haired woman merely laughed. She laughed with tears in her eyes that had yet to fall. She could hardly believe that Lightning was back. She's alive, and she's back. A part of her was afraid to ask for more, and even though most people would just assume that Lightning would awaken sooner or later, Tifa wanted to be careful. Seeing everyone so happy, she just couldn't bring herself to ask for one more miracle: for Lightning to wake up. That's why Tifa was the only one that wasn't disappointed or angry when Lightning didn't wake up. She just kept on sleeping and sleeping. So Tifa was back at the waiting game, but with Lightning so tangible, she found enough joy in being able to see and touch her.

It's going to be two months soon. More accurately, it's been seven weeks and three days since Cloud and Aerith found Lightning washed upon the shores of Mideel where the Lifestream reached. It's been fifty two days since they brought her to the hospital, attached all sorts of tubes and drips to the her frail body. The days gone by went by surprisingly quickly and within such a short yet long time, reconstruction to Edge was nearly done. There wasn't much damage to begin with since most of the actual fights had taken place in Midgar, but even so, the main city center needed a facelift after their bout with Sephiroth had bled outwards from the AVALANCHE base. With a single red rose held in her hand, Tifa departed from the nearby flower shop, glancing upwards at the darkening sky, and rushed towards the hospital before she would get caught in the thunder showers slated to arrive later in the day. Now that life seemed to have picked up again without Meteor hanging over their head, she fell back into her regular routine with great ease. Strangely enough, it was a bit unsettling. It was… a little too good to be true. Half the time she's expecting another great adventure to come around the bend. Everyday she'd wake up, help the kids prepare for school, drop them off for their daily fix of education, open up the restaurant, take a short break so that she could pick up the kids again, and then re-open the restaurant and bar for the night's business. Her schedule kept her busy, and that also meant she didn't have time to visit Lightning as much as she should. Tifa's visits were growing more infrequent with every passing day, yet there wasn't a second where she felt guilty. She'd imagine that Lightning would want her to do something productive rather than wasting away at her bedside. The moment the automatic front doors of the hospital opened, a burst of sterile scented air blasted her. It brought a slight tickle to her nose, but Tifa continued onwards and through the winding hallways. It wasn't nearly as busy as it had been now that most of the patients wounded in the battles have been discharged. Approaching the private hospital room where two AVALANCHE soldiers stood guard at the insistence of Barret, Tifa ducked inside after given them a small smile.

Although everyone was once determined being all in attendance in the first few weeks Lightning had been brought back, they all had other duties and responsibilities that they could no longer put back. The appearance of another world and the spontaneous creation of land, cities, and millions of people required a certain amount of attention. Serah, Snow, Fang, and Hope were all leaders of their own faction of people in Nova Chrysalia, and even Sazh returned for his son. Tifa had her business, Cloud did too, and Aerith could finally start building her own life away from the shadows of her Cetra heritage. Still, everyone found time to visit and it was no surprise that Serah would be the one who would come with every opportunity given. Tifa moved quietly to the opposite side of the bed where Serah was sitting on a chair pulled up to the edge. Deep and calm breathes came and went, deep in sleep. Her arms were folded, resting on the bed, while her head was nestled on top. Placing the red rose on the bedside table, TIfa eased herself down on the bed and reached forward to brush her fingers against the tip of Lightning's bangs. She was sleeping soundly, eyelashes so long and pretty, and Tifa absolutely adored the healthy flush in her skin.

Doctors and nurses rarely made their presence known in the room anymore, not after they've retrieved a small blood vial as a sample for study because they thought that her blood might be the key in producing new treatments and cures. Those claims stemmed from the unnatural recovery process exhibited by Lightning's body. Even being bedridden for two months, there's no signs of atrophy in the muscles. On the contrary, she's getting stronger. Rather than deteriorating, it's like her body is somehow regenerating at an unprecedented rate that left medical practitioners stumped.

"I didn't know you were coming today." Aerith's familiar voice drew Tifa out of her thoughts.

"I can say the same." Tifa smiled, looking up at her best friend whose arrival had been given away by the opening of the door even before she spoke.

"Serah gave me a call earlier telling me that she was going to drop in for a visit, so I decided to come with her. I heard things are pretty chaotic over at Nova Chrysalia too. Apparently, they're all demanding to hear from their Goddess…"

"Well, she's the Goddess." TIfa shrugged helplessly as she lifted Lightning's hand up onto her lap. "Do you think she'll wake up soon?"

"The doctor said that she's never seen someone as healthy and fit, awake or not." Aerith hummed, "But she did have some bad news." Tifa frowned, but the brunette merrily waved off her concern, "So Light's blood is no different than anyone else's. That means no strange healing factors, so we don't need to worry that they'll turn her into some experiment. It's not Light that's healing herself. It's something else."

"Something else?" Tifa mumbled, running her thumb over the smooth skin on the back of Lightning's hand, "You think it might be the Lifestream?"

The Cetra seated herself at the foot of the bed, "I don't know." Silence fell between them, but Tifa couldn't bring herself to change that, and so they just remained quiet until Aerith began talking again, "It's not like… It's not like Light's ever been normal. She should've died stopping Meteor."

"So, it's like she… reincarnated."

"I guess," Aerith didn't sound too sure, "but count your lucky stars that she didn't reincarnate into a little baby."

Tifa snorted, "That'd be awkward."

"That'd be tragic." Aerith corrected her with a tease that made her sound like she knew better, "Star-crossed lovers till the bitter end. We could write a book on it and turn it into the next literary sensation after LOVELESS. I think people in Cocoon, Pulse, and Nova Chrysalia would buy into it too seeing that the main character is their Goddess. We'd make a fortune!"

"Nice to know that you're so concerned about my love life." Tifa rolled her eyes.

The brunette shrugged, "Just adapting to the realities of this new world. There're new people, a new country; why not reap the benefits of foreign trade before someone else does? Although there doesn't seem to be much of a market for flowers…"

"Actually…" Serah's sleepy voice startled both woman from their conversations, "ever since Tifa mentioned those blue apples to that store owner, it's gained a lot of traction. Many people call it the fruit of the Goddess now." Their conversation must've woken her earlier, or she had been awake and listened. Serah gave a small acknowledging smile to the fighter, one that was returned kindly.

"You mean Banora apples?" Aerith asked, effortlessly integrating Serah into the conversation as if she were part of it all along. "I could start an apple farm…"

"Aerith, those apples are rare. Aren't they extinct or-" Tifa began, but Aerith shot her down.

"Endangered." The brunette said while tapping her chin thoughtfully, "Not too worried about that though. If I can grow flowers in the slums, I can grow Banora trees."

"You'll be the next business mogul after SHINRA with your upcoming novel-"

"Series." Aerith corrected her once again, "It'll be a series of books. That's how you make gil."

"Right. So your upcoming series, soon to be adapted into movies and plays all around the world, and your Banora apples, which I'm sure will feature in said books and movies." Tifa listed on her fingers and announced, " _Gainsborough_ : the next household name."

"Exactly." Aerith smiled triumphantly before all three of them burst into laughter.

This felt nice. This felt… almost perfect. With her amusement still playing on her lips, Tifa looked back down to Lightning and swore that she could see the faintest smile. "We're going to go get some food." Serah spoke up, and Tifa would've had to be blind to miss that sly look in her baby blue eyes.

"Anything for you?" Aerith asked with that same playful look.

"I'm good, thank you." Tifa rolled her eyes, watching the other two depart with fondness. It wasn't that she was ever short on some one-on-one time with Lightning, and while Hope, if he were here, would go to extra lengths to make sure that she would never be in a room alone with Lightning, Serah seemed all too willing to leave her sister in her hands. Silence fell to fill in the holes that were once ringing with Aerith's and Serah's voices, leaving Tifa alone with Lightning's heart monitor. She looked so at peace that a small part of Tifa actually didn't want Lightning to wake. On second thought… "Wake uuuuup…" Tifa half groaned, half whined, and when she received no response, Tifa pouted and stared wistfully out the window. She could see small flecks of water begin to streak against the clear surface, and with a resigned sigh, Tifa removed herself from Lightning's side. "Looks like the storm is here." There was no response, but it wasn't like Tifa really expected one. This was just like how her other visits had gone, and this would also be like how her other departures had gone.

She left after sending a quick text off to Aerith, letting them know that she was heading back to prepare for the night's business at Seventh Heaven. The rain grew heavier and heavier, large droplets shattering against the sidewalk pavement, making Tifa duck under whatever cover she could find under the shop awnings all the way home. At a block away from her destination, she heard it: the deep rumble of thunder, and felt the static buzz in the air. She looked up into the darkened skies just in time to see lightning ignite and light up the sky in the brilliant white zaps. She could feel the shift in the air all the way down to her bones, tickling her with a curious feeling. Tifa shifted on her feet, her eyes stealing glances down the path she had taken from the hospital, but she ultimately fought the innate desire to go back. It was probably ludicrous, yet she couldn't escape the nagging - the _most_ intriguing, and _most_ baffling – feeling that she would find a conscious Lightning upon returning. Squashing those unfathomable inklings with well reasoned arguments of logic, Tifa forced herself onwards, and it wasn't until she was her storefront did her phone ring. Aerith was calling, but unlike any of Aerith's previous calls, Tifa could feel her heart begin to speed as she tentatively answered it. There was a beat, and then Tifa exploded, "What do you mean she's _GONE_?!" She should've just listened to her gut.

…

Now she has to be careful. She has to painstakingly take into account all of her movements, count her every step just so she wouldn't understep or overstep. She has to move at the right pace, and live in the right bounds. She has to abide by the rules and limits: such things that she had lived under in a distant past. That's what being 'human' means, and after existing as a being that has transcended for over a thousands years, she's found that it was hard to simply go back an d live life like how she used to. It may be hard though, but it was a challenge that Lightning would gladly take. To go back to being nothing more than just a regular human; as someone that's no better or worse than anyone else, and also as someone that didn't have to carry the fate of the world on her shoulders. She already felt happier, freer, and lighter when she finally awoke from what felt like such a short rest. Her eyes peeled open slowly, slightly inhibited by the sleep that had crusted over her eyes. Light slowly bled into her field of view, soft like a dim amber distantly standing in defiance to the darkness of the night that wallowed in spite at the edge of her vision. She sees the blank white roof first, focusing on nothing in the time it took for her mind to catch up and finally take notice of her surroundings.

There was a constant beep off to her right, slow and steady, and it somehow seemed to beat in rhythm to her breaths. Her eyelids grew heavy again, and Lightning allowed for them to settle close for a restful period of indeterminate time before she lifts them to stare up at the white roof again. No matter how hard she willed for her mind to clear subconsciously, it felt as if her body itself was incapable of providing for her demands like it used to. This absence of strength and willingness to get up and move felt familiar though, tickling her mind with funny nostalgia. If she had to describe what she was feeling now, she'd probably equate it to how a child would feel after getting away with stealing a sweet snack from the cookie jar right before dinner. It was just sleep though, a basic human need but to Lightning, it was something that was taboo simply because of who she was. She couldn't sleep because her responsibilities required her to be constantly vigilant, but her mind was of human origin and thus needed a kind of reprieve aside from mere sleepiness. Half the time, she spends wondering whether she has gone crazy yet. That was why waking now was proving to be a task that was entirely too difficult and required too much effort.

She had been sleeping. Lightning couldn't remember the last time she slept, and she had _just_ been sleeping. It was… sadly exhilarating. Her lips quirked upwards, and even an inaudible chuckle broke free from the confines of her usual stern disposition, and once again she closes her eyes to feel the burn of tears sink into her eye sockets. She felt like a rebel for sleeping; just like how a smoking addict sucked in another puff of the cigarette as if it were their last after promising to quit. It was a little helpless, a tad bit amusing in a rather self-pitying way, but the comfort in falling into an old habit that had once brought a sense of peace and serenity definitely outweighed the rest. She couldn't stay still for long though, despite the amount of amusement she was having in merely reminding herself over and over again that she had finally gotten some shut-eye after a thousand years, and she soon grew curious of her surroundings. Her head lulled to the left to see the city lights shine brightly in the dark night, the shape of them slightly construed as rain drizzled down the window's surface with a soft pitter-patter that was pleasant to the ears. Then, her eyes focused on the closer; a single red rose sat inside a vase that was as white as the room she was in. Lightning tried to reach for it, but her arm fell just shy of the bedside table and dropped lazily onto the bed when she felt a sting. That was when she noticed the assortments of drips imbedded in her skin, sensors taped to her skin, and a breathing tube sitting uncomfortably beneath her nose which stretched back over her ears and down to an air tank. Now she knows what that steady beeping before was from, with each of the high pitched rings punctuating each spike in the heart monitor.

It was annoying.

With her right arm, Lightning reached over and yanked out the drip from her left arm, then swiped her hands over herself to clean the sensors off before she pulls the breathing tube off and drops it unceremoniously onto the bed. She doesn't know where she was, she doesn't know how long she had been sleeping for, but all she really cared about at this moment was getting away. From what? Lightning didn't know, but she _did_ know that she wanted to get out of here. The steady, single flat lined tone filled the room annoyingly, and Lightning was all too happy reaching for the plug and yanking it out from the socket. Relishing in the new found quietness, she milled about in the room, taking her time to scan her surroundings, but all too soon her attention found itself back onto the red rose she had tried to reach for earlier. Her fingers daintily caressed the soft and moist petals as if the flower was the most fragile existence in the world. It wasn't the only thing left in her room that looked to be gifts. There was an assortment of snacks, a fine box of expensive tea, new books and magazines, a bag of clothes kept inside one of the cabinets, and a pair of shoes patiently waiting for her on the bottom shelf. She took the clothes and shoes first, quickly changing out of her hospital gown and into a pair of skinny black jeans and loose hoodie. The slippers were exchanged for the pair of casual high-top sneakers. Before she left the room, Lightning grabbed one of the chocolate bars to satisfy a lethargic gnawing in her stomach; a sensation she thought she had long forgotten.

The hallways were silent for the most part, and her room was clearly located in the more remote area away from the emergency hustle and bustle. Some of the nurses she did pass though looked at her funnily, as if she had a familiar face that they couldn't exactly place and Lightning made a point of leaving before anyone could recognize her. Her first order of thought was to figure out where she was, and if the large metal lettering installed into the wall in the large admittance room was anything to go by, she was in Edge General. With the exit in sight, Lightning stepped out to meet a downpour. For a second, she contemplated of staying, but one more glance back into the hospital decided it. Pulling her hood over her head to hide her tell-tale silvery pink hair, Lightning jogged out into the rain. It took only a matter of minutes before she was soaked, and the fabric of her clothes weighed heavily on her shoulders. The chill prickled her skin, but she just kept going and going. She wasn't too familiar with the streets of Edge, but she did know her way from the hospital to the city center. The skies were gray and ominous; quite a grand welcome for the creator of the new world, but she wasn't complaining. She'd choose this over a parade and fireworks. Integrating into the bumbling crowd of people making their idle way through the streets, her dark form was eventually obscured by the multi-color umbrellas that bobbed up and down around her.

* * *

 **Okay! Just moving this story along~ So Lightning wakes, and... reunion next chapter? ;D We'll see.**


	52. Chapter 51

**Disclaimer: I do not own FF7 or FF13.**

* * *

It was raining again. Dark, yet luminous clouds sagged downwards towards the ground, heavy with moisture that fell in a downpour that clogged up the streets. Tifa could barely see the pulses of lightning past the shimmering streetlight reflecting off the water droplets as she sprinted through the streets. Her ears were plugged, but amongst the sound of her own heavy breathing, she catches the deep rumble followed by the sky splitting crack that booms in the static stillness. It's a rather unnatural storm. Not a breath of wind at all. Still, her hair flutters behind her as she cuts dangerous corners and runs blindly across streets while everyone, in a car or not, is frantically trying to get home. She's probably the only person that's running in the opposite direction of where home is supposed to be.

The storm is here.

By some miracle, she made it back to the heart of Edge unharmed. While everyone sought refuge, Tifa braved the storm and searched for the one person that would look comfortable, and possess the ability to weather such chaos. Lightning was a storm herself, existing as the epitome of instability and quiet discourse, but exhibiting the face that was as calm and still as a statue. That was the world Lightning existed in, and where she stood Goddess and Ruler in the eye of the storm while chaos brews forever around her.

Lightning was Tifa's storm to conquer. It felt like it wasn't so long ago, but probably a lifetime away, that she was whipped out from beneath whatever hole that Tifa had happily burrowed her head into in the slums and unceremoniously tossed her into a new world that offered so much more than the life she had gotten so accustomed to underneath the Plate. Truthfully, she had never paid much attention to the rain or storms because it had always been a passing thought that Tifa would readily overlook.

However, the longer she stays out in the in the downpour, the sensation of the water against her skin heightens her senses and brings back more memories than that, of which, are welcomed. _"I like you."_ That seemingly harmless confession that wasn't so much of a confession than a statement of peculiarity echoes in her ears. Lightning had said it to her shortly after she had caught Cloud and Aerith in a lip lock beneath a random awning as they found cover from a rainy storm. That day, Lightning had been there to pick her up when she had been at her lowest, but she had been too naïve and immature to realize that Lightning's confession made more sense to her than to the pink haired woman who had said it herself.

 _"Nothing but a liar and cheat."_ The second time she remembers it raining was when Tifa had single-handedly destroyed everything between herself and Lightning. _"Nothing but Cloud's bed toy."_ She still remembers the insults and how they were each punctuated by an imaginary shiv to her gut. _"Nothing but a poor bartender that can't even scrape enough money to buy a kid some hot chocolate."_ That day, Lightning had thrown her to the wolves and she deserved it. _"Nothing but Midgar filth."_

The third time it rained was immediately after SHINRA's fall. That day, Lightning disappeared and left her with a ghost summoned by her own grief.

The fourth time it rained was during Cloud's insane gamble on the Highway as he pursues the Turks. Of course, he caught one of the Turks, but also brought with him another twist of fate that Tifa wasn't quite ready to deal with. That day, Lightning came back as a new person.

The fifth storm was in Academia after the destruction wrought upon by Sephiroth's summoned Bahumut, and she finally caught a true meaningful glimpse of who this new Lightning is.

Those were all the times she shared with Lightning; those profound moments of change in her life, and for one reason or another, it was always accompanied by a storm. Time and time again, Tifa could only marvel at how aptly named Lightning is. This would be the sixth time, and she doesn't need a seventh. Six was more than enough. This would be the last time. She needed to beat the storm, and she needed to beat Lightning. Hunkering down, tucking her head in, and hiding in hopes that she will get out of the storm in better shape than she had been entering it is pure idiocy. It made no sense. Lightning. It flashes bright, then fades away. It can't protect. It only destroys. That's why Tifa's convinced that she needs to find the eye of the storm because that's where Lightning is.

Where is Lightning? Not at the hospital. If she's not where Serah is, then Tifa doesn't know. Yet, somehow, the storm always manages to bring them together. It feels like it's more than just a coincidence now. Tifa froze with her heart hammering her chest when her search came to an abrupt end. One dark figure stood still, unprotected and unsheltered, and she was before the remodeled Comet-now-Meteor statue in the middle of the city center. Anyone that has lived long enough in the city wouldn't be so seemingly entranced by the structure, and any sane tourist wouldn't brave the storm to stand so unflinchingly apathetic. Every step she took towards this person, the more certain she felt about her hunch. Anxiety expanded and filled her to the brim until she couldn't take it anymore. It broke through her defenses with only a shuddering breath before turning her world inside out and upside down. Her knees went weak and wobbly, her hands trembled and shook with raw nerves, and her heart wrenched and twisted in on itself until it was in knots as she reached out towards that ever familiar straight and unrelenting back of the person in front of her.

She's not an illusion, conjuration, figment of imagination, or whatever other synonym for ghost that Tifa could think of. Lightning is real, and her hand isn't – _can't_ – pass through her because-

The loud ring of her phone shatters the trance that Tifa had went into, and she yanks her hand back as if she had been burnt before contact could even be made. It immediately gives her away, and when the other person turns to find the source of the noise, Tifa's hardly prepared. Half of her face is hidden beneath her hood, but Tifa clearly sees the slight parting of her mouth before it purses closed again. Those were lips that Tifa knew. The phone rings and rings in her pocket, but it's forgotten. Ironically, Tifa doesn't do what she had imagined, and doesn't try to live out the reunion she had fantasized about. All she does is stare at Lightning's guarded expression and she doesn't know what to think or even how to react.

The phone eventually stops ringing, but even then, neither seem to want to make the first move. It feels impossible for her to grasp what Lightning's strict and taciturn countenance means. Lightning threw her life away – she sacrificed their life together, came back in a coma, and now, she can't even see to spare Tifa a smile. That thought alone hit Tifa like a freight train. She doubted Lightning knew how tiring it was to love someone who would never placed enough importance on her to see her as any sort of priority. Words formed before she could even take the time to consider them. "The Goddess of Death escapes death. I guess I should've known better than to worry."

If Lightning noticed Tifa's veiled scorn, then she didn't comment. Instead, she looks back at the statue and spoke with a tone to match the lowering sky, "It's bigger than I remember."

"That's because it's not what you remember it to be." Tifa responded, "It's not the Comet anymore, it's-"

"Meteor." Lightning interrupted, finishing the sentence for her, and from her tone of voice, Tifa could tell that she had caught Tifa's initial scorn loud and clear. "What better view than the one before it kills you? I _know;_ when it's killing you." The words hit like a stinging slap to the face. "I don't know how many times I've died now, but I always come back being the same person. It's always one thing after another." Every word is like a metaphorical step taken, and she feels Lightning getting further and further out of her reach. Anger, frustration, and bitterness all carried a weight in the way Lightning spoke, and for the first time, Tifa heard regret. "It's not like I was expecting a parade or even a thanks for what I did. But… I come back… to see a monument," Lightning sneered, "of the space rock Sephiroth summoned to destroy the world."

The statue was unimportant, and Tifa couldn't care less for the chunk of metal that she didn't even want built. It made sense that Lightning would see this as an insult, after all, for all that she had done, they had gone and built a huge memento of the thing she sacrificed herself to stop. "It's…" Tifa racked her brain for the statemen that had been tossed around during the approval of the construction, "supposed to commemorate how the Planet repelled the Meteor."

Even with her eyes trained on Lightning's back, she didn't catch a single movement. "By building a monument of the Meteor." Lightning repeated it as if she was trying to make sense of something that made no sense.

"What do you want me to do then?" Tifa asked, "What do you want me to say?"

"Nothing." It was cold and sharp, and it left no room for argument. Tifa didn't lie; she truly has no words to offer. She didn't know what to do at all, and when her phone rang for the second time, she also didn't know if the interruption had saved or ruined her. Unwillingly tearing her eyes away from Lightning's back, Tifa slipped her phone of her pocket and saw Aerith's name glowing on the display beneath the droplets of water sitting on the surface.

She turns away to answer the call, and she's understandably meet with questions alongside updates to the pending search for the missing patient. "I found her." Tifa offered, and then a quick, "I'm sorry." Pocketing her phone again, the black-haired woman looked back to Lightning to see that she had turned and was staring straight at her. The hood had been pulled down, revealing wet hair that has been slicked back over the top of her head and the sharp penetrating eyes untouched by the dark blueless sky.

Lightning was reading her, and it got under her skin in the most uncomfortable way. There was a wordless accusation being nailed. "You have questions. I have answers. That's how it always works isn't it."

Boundaries are being drawn. Walls are being built. Somehow, Lightning is on one side and everyone else is on the other. Why would Lightning leave the hospital in the first place? Reason, practicality, logic… those were the cogs that kept the pink-haired woman running, yet in defiance to all of that, she left the hospital. It suddenly came to Tifa out of the blue, "Let's go somewhere far." Her heart thundered in her chest. There was just a small frown weighing on Lightning's brow, but that was all the reaction she got. Sucking in a deep breath, Tifa took another step closer to Lightning and offered her hand armed with a shaky smile. "Run away with me."

What did she expect Lightning to do though? To take her arm so they can go running off into the stormy horizon without a destination in mind? Her offer went ignored, her hand rejected by the silence. What she was met with though, was a crushing embrace. One of Lightning's arms wound around her waist, while the other hand rested against the back of her head. Tifa was more than happy to reciprocate, burring her face into the crook of Lightning's neck. This person with her was larger-than-life, much more meaningful to her than some monument built in the city. This was her way of telling Lightning that she owed nothing to the world and its people anymore… and really, she never did. In two seconds, or maybe three, Lightning's hand weaved through her hair slides down to caress her cheek and she pulls back just enough to kiss her. All the pieces were there, and it was almost effortless in how easily things came together when Lightning allows it. Lightning was an awkward lover, shy at best, but her feelings were true and tender. The rise and fall of her chest, the warmth permeating from her skin, and the sound of her heart beat her sure proofs that Lightning's here with her. Every slide of her lips has Tifa yearning for more. All the questions that Lightning had answers to, the cold rain that continues falling on them, and the dark thunderous clouds above escaped her notice because all Tifa could think about now was that Lightning's alive. All this time, the one thing that Lightning couldn't provide to her was security when the one thing she wanted was to feel safe. She needed to put an end to Lightning's constant arrivals and departures. She needed to know that Lightning was real, and that she was here to stay.

Just like all the other times though, Lightning was the first to pull away. With her lips warm and tingling with the lost sensation, Tifa pursed her lips together as if to prolong it and peered into Lightning's eyes. Lightning's arm was still secure around her waist, and Tifa wasn't about to let go anytime soon, "I'm sorry." Lightning murmured, "When I saw the monument I… I lost it." Tifa could see the depth of a deep and dark thought through the glass of Lightning's eyes, and it was weighing on her. It made sense for her to be angry, after all, Tifa had no idea what Lightning had gone through after she left her on top of the Sister Ray ruins so many days ago. The monument of the Meteor represented one thing for the people of Edge, but it was clear that it represented another for Lightning. To her, they may as well have built a statue of Sephiroth and claimed that it commemorates how Cloud had killed him.

"Let's go." Tifa suddenly changed the subject, releasing Lightning from her arms but keeping their hands locked together. "At this rate, I'm going to get sick. We can go back to my place and stay there until we're ready to face everyone."

Lightning's eyebrow raised, "Who said I'm not taking your offer up on running away?"

With a knowing look, TIfa rolled her eyes, "You did." She didn't have to actually see Lightning's smile, no matter how much Tifa loved it, to know it was there. Her priority right now is to get them out of the rain. The streets were mostly barren now, except for the occasional straggler under the umbrella that would give them pitying looks. Their clothes were sopping wet, their soaked hair latched annoyingly to their skin, but that was hardly of any concern. Tifa didn't care for the mess they left on the bar floors when they barged in, nor the water trail they left all the way up and into her room, or their shoes that she hastily kicked off. Once they were in her room, Tifa locked the doors behind them and strode towards her small dresser with her attention narrowed onto her phone, "I'll get you some dry clothes and towel." Tifa distractedly told Lightning and the next time she snuck a quick glance, the pink haired woman already had her hoodie on the ground. On the screen were two messages; one from Cloud and one from Aerith. All they said were 'Kids are at Elmyra,' and 'Take care of her.' With a smile playing on her lips, Tifa placed the phone down and began stripping without warning. It wasn't as if Lightning had never seen her naked or underdressed before, and truthfully, the cold was seeping in from the fabric and chilling her to her bones. Yet, Lightning stood stock still with an unreadable glint in her eyes as she watched. Releasing a short breathy snort, Tifa shook her head and crossed the room to open her closet. "Stop staring at me like that. It's getting a little creepy." Tifa joked, so she was surprised when Lightning responded with such a terse question.

"What did it say?" Lightning motioned vaguely towards the phone.

"Well…" Tifa shifted, "Cloud told me that the kids are at Elmyra's, and Aerith said to take care of you." Her eyes were bright and honest beneath Lightning's skepticism, leaving Tifa a bit baffled as to where this distrust was coming from. "I'm not lying… You can look at the messages yourself."

"It's not that." Lightning answered a bit too quickly for Tifa's tastes, "I-I trust you."

There wasn't anything she wouldn't give just to see the workings of Lightning's mind, but then again, she may be opening up a Pandora's box without realizing it. Turning her focus to her clothes, she shed all of her wet clothing and pulled on a slim fitted t-shirt before she felt a cool hand slip beneath her shirt to rest against her lower back. She jumped a little at the touch, but Lightning didn't remove her hand. Instead, she drew even closer, allowing her hand to snake around her waist and stomach while her other hand pressed against her underwear below her hip. Every movement sent jolts of electricity circuiting through her body, and she unconsciously held her breath. Her focus boiled down to her right leg where Lightning's hand slithered inwards, guided by her middle finger travelling the bottom seam and headed in-between her thighs. "Light, what are you-" Tifa bit her lip to muffle a gasp when slow and moist kisses pressed to her neck.

Something was wrong. Something was most definitely wrong, but why did it have to feel so good? "Tifa." Lightning's hot breath washed over her ear, leaving her shuddering so effortlessly.

She has craved for Lightning's touch and affections for so long, wanted to demand intimacy from someone who couldn't offer her any, but Tifa never asked for it. She didn't want to put Lightning in a position to turn her down, so she only settled with what Lightning was willing to give, but it never occurred to her that Lightning may have actually wanted more, and couldn't find it in herself to ask Tifa for it. Her body burned and arched for Lightning's touch, and the heat swirled in her head and clouded her thoughts. The sound of Lightning's lips against her skin, each pull from the suction of her mouth, and all the sensual flicks of her tongue drove her to insanity. She wanted more.

As much as she wanted to kiss her senseless, and to touch the lithe figure beneath her, this desire to feel wasn't driven by lust and this… this felt like it was. In less than a second, everything suddenly felt so different. Her hand shot down and over Lightning's, whose was caressing her inner thigh so precariously close to where Tifa desired her the most. "Stop." Lightning did as told, but all she needed to do was to lean back against the pinkette's body to keep her from running away. A vulnerable Lightning easily turns into a defensive one, and rarely does she ever see Lightning choose to stay vulnerable. "You said you trust me." Tifa started quietly, "So… trust me when I tell you that I know you better than this."

Lightning's hold on her pulled impossibly tighter. "Would you really run away with me?"

"I would…" Tifa answered carefully, "… only if I knew why though."

"Why?" Lightning echoed hollowly, as if she had just posed a question that she was so very tired with. She didn't answer right away, but Tifa was patient. The answer she got though, wasn't what she was expecting. "Because I hate people."

To hide her worry, Tifa just chuckled, "Hope that doesn't apply to me too."

"You're not 'people'." Lightning murmured into her skin.

"And yet you would throw away your life to save those said 'people'." Tifa responded.

"I didn't." Lightning confessed, and there wasn't even an ounce of guilt or regret for thinking that she should feel any different. "I did it for you."

"I'm flattered." Tifa responded dryly, "But I know that's not true either. You did it for Serah and the others as well. As for the _other_ 'people,' let's just say they all got lucky and were handed a get-out-of-world-destruction-for-free card… no offence to those who died." The black haired woman added solemnly, but a darker turn in conversation wasn't what Lightning needed. Closing her closet doors, Tifa turned and looped her arms around Lightning's neck, "I sometimes wonder if you ever see life as some sort of game since you've seen so much of it."

"It's not a very fun game."

"I can imagine." Tifa smiled, holding Lightning's eyes with her own, "Still worth it though, right?"

"When I was up there…" Lightning paused, her stare flickering away from Tifa's as if she was afraid. It was a look that suited Lightning horribly. "I wasn't going to do it. I wasn't going to stop Meteor. I thought this place… these people… weren't worth my sacrifice. And… I was right. Sephiroth was right."

"But he was also wrong." Tifa said, pressing her hand to Lightning's cheek, "You saved the world, and even if it wasn't your intention to save everyone… you still did. You aren't – You've never been the picture perfect hero… and frankly, you come across as the martyr. I hate that. Don't think that you are obligated to feel that you should, and be willing, to die for anyone… because you're not. You don't owe anyone anything." Perhaps Lightning was merely looking for some justification to feeling the way she did, and maybe that was why she had fled the hospital before people could start forcing expectations onto her. It explained why Lightning was so furious with the monument of the Meteor as if it was a confirmation of all her doubts in the people of this world. "We all have questions, and you have answers, but that doesn't mean that you have to do anything after answering them. You've done your part."

Lightning suddenly leaned forward, stealing her lips with her own for a chaste kiss. "You're the only one that feels real."

"Well, I am the only one you've seen." Tifa smirked.

She watched Lightning's eyes darken and felt her own body flush in reaction. All it took was one small step back before Tifa's back hit the door of her closet. "What if I want to see more?" Her throat dried seeing Lightning's eyes rake over her face and focus on her lips. She lent in close again, whisper hot against her lips, "Feel more?"

All Tifa did was nod and permission was granted. It was much rougher, much more desirous then their first time together, but not to the point of acting purely to satisfy carnal urges. Her back bumped against the closet door, leaving the bang to sound loudly in the silence of her room. Hungry kisses marked the skin of her neck, frantic for a taste of her skin. Hands wandered her body unhesitatingly, tugging on her t-shirt to let her know that Lightning wanted it off. It came off, falling to the ground by their feet. Taking that short opening, Tifa slipped herself out from between Lightning and the closet, and pulled the other towards her bed where she took a seat on the edge. As Lightning pulled off her undershirt, Tifa make work of her jeans. After yanking them down, she wasted no time sealing her lips against the taut stomach, kissing as she went lower and lower, dipping dangerously as she teasingly tugged on her underwear.

"Is that what's to come?" Lightning's question was almost lost in her heavy breathes, "Or…" with a quick shove against her shoulders, Tifa fell back onto her bed as Lightning mounted her, "… is that what you want me to do to you?" She didn't need to say anything. The self-entitled smirk she flashed Lightning was enough. She loves the weight of Lightning's body on her or how her senses explode with delight when her hands take her to a new level of pleasure. Even as she squirms or whimper on the bed, she still feels powerful. She doesn't understand how being loved by Lightning could be so sinful yet pure.

Tifa's head rolls back, shivers assault her skin and travels in waves up her spine. Her back arches off the bed, a long sensual moan slinks free, and her hands grasp onto the back of Lightning's head as if there's no tomorrow. Her lips and tongue aren't the only thing Lightning tastes, but before she's undone, Lightning stops. Curling onto her side, Tifa buries her face into her sheets as she fights off the pulsing need for a finish, and that's what Lightning gives her. Lightning's body presses flush against her backside, one hand slips beneath her arm and over her breasts to hold and play with her rounded flesh, while the other finds its way down between her legs again. One stroke and Tifa moans, another and she gasps, and when Lightning dives deep into her, she screams the name of her lover into her mattress. Something's different this time though, unlike the last time they had made love. There's a determination to feel and to relish in what was being done rather than to place emphasis on the emotions behind it all. It was like Lightning was finally letting herself go, and taking what she had been abstaining from for far too long.

It wasn't just sex; not like what their mild-mannered joke from before implied. As Tifa's rolled onto her back again, her thighs are parted as Lightning takes residence in-between, and by instinct Tifa's hips move to match the rhythm. Lightning pushes her until the end, allowing her to reach a new peak before she's undone. Tifa's much too tired to respond to the passionate kiss that Lightning ends it on, choosing to burrow into Lightning's embrace to rest. "Thank you." Lightning's whisper brushes against the temple of her head, "For running away with me."

She knew what Lightning meant, and Lightning knew that she knew too. So instead of answering her with that same seriousness, Tifa played it off, "If that's what you meant by running away, then we should really do that more often. I'm more than happy to oblige." Lightning's chuckle rumbled from her throat, leaving Tifa glowing at her own accomplishment. They just laid there then, and for Tifa, it felt as if the rest of the world had just faded away. She wishes she could share that with Lightning; to take her to a place where nobody else was, and where no expectations would be continuously placed on her just because of who she was rather than what she can actually do.

That's why the next words Lightning spoke left Tifa speechless. "I'm not Etro." Tifa lifts herself up and looks to see Lightning staring at the empty ceiling. She speaks as if she's in a trance of sorts, "I can't see the Gates. I can't hear the souls. I can't feel the Chaos. It's… all gone."

"You mean…"

"I'm mortal." Lightning answers airily, "I think I am…" Words fail to come to mind at Lightning's revelation, and Tifa had always imagined that this would happen in her happiest dreams, but now that this was reality, she didn't quite know what to feel. "It's so strange." Lightning continued talking, "I've never felt… hungry for so long that I was…" her brow weighed down into a frown, "… afraid that I'd forget, but when I woke up," a broken laugh followed, "I actually woke up and… I felt hungry. I remembered what that felt like… I-I'm human again." Now, Tifa was scared. Either all her dreams came true, or she has been dreaming all this time. "Tifa?"

She blinked, looking to see that Lightning was staring curiously at her. "I-I just… Wow…"

"Wow?" Lightning repeated with a raised eyebrow, "That's it?"

"I mean," A slow but steady smile spread across Tifa's face, and by then she just can't stop herself from grinning as if she had found the answer to life's greatest secret, "we can be human together."

"Right."

"Like, human until the end." Tifa excitedly tried to explain, "We can die together!"

"Yeah…"

Exploding into gleeful laughter, Tifa hid her face into the crook of Lightning's neck. Still, she couldn't stop herself from smiling until her cheeks hurt. "I love you. I love you so much." Lightning shifted, but her hold never loosened. A kiss was placed on her forehead. Just when she thought she had settled, another idea came to Tifa's mind and she popped her head back up again. "So… you're human again."

"That's usually what 'I'm human again' means." Lightning retorted, earning a playful slap to her hip.

"That means…" Tifa purred, purposefully dropping her voice to a seductive prowl, "… we can focus on making you feel good." Lifting herself over Lightning, she hovered above on her fours. "You up for it?"

"Is that a challenge?" Lightning smirked and Tifa's mouth watered at the sight. A challenge was something Lightning refused to back down from.

"You bet it is."

* * *

 **Hello~! Sorry for the late update! I couldn't quite decide on how much angst (hahaha, cause y'know, theangst and I kinda come hand-in-hand) to put into this chapter. So... this was a rather physical chapter between Lightning and Tifa, but there's definitely more to come in terms of their relationship. Lightning may have seemed off-kilter this chapter, but she's still dealing with the repercussions of her sacrifice alone. Future chapters in Lightning's POV to come!**

 **Now we're finally starting to move into the aftermath of the war! Thanks for reading! Till next time!**


	53. Chapter 52

**Disclaimer: I do not own FF7 or FF13.**

* * *

She can feel it; every second of every moment. It was like fire running rampant, burning fiercely upon the surface of her skin to set her senses alight. To Lightning, it wasn't like the heat of Meteor that swallowed her whole, but it was just as blazing. Red like the speckles amidst the auburn in Tifa's irises, red like the blemishes left in wake of their mouths, and red like the swollen lips she covets like a moth to a flame. Red; that was what Lightning has come to associate Tifa with. The color of blood, so alive unlike the endless abyss of black that Lightning has become so familiar with. And it was life.

Every kiss and touch greedily seducing her body and mind were like stones to glass, demolishing that invisible wall and so recklessly shattering the stillness that Lightning had long resigned herself to. Now though, she feels Tifa's fingers dig into her skin like scorching iron to forever mark ownership and dominance. A deep guttural moan forces it's way up Lightning's throat, caught by Tifa's lips that urge her mouth open so that her tongue can slip in and explore again what she had already previously claimed. She'd give anything to Tifa just to break away from that monotony – the endless droning and recycled pledge that fate forces on her every time the world finds a way to end – dictating far too many unnatural years of her ageless self. Every fight, every brush with death or grievous injury felt all too pedestrian and muted; the thrill that any normal person would find lost to her senses. Surviving became more of a chore and that deprived her of what it meant to live.

She could feel Tifa, feel her hand run across her chest – palm pressed flat against her to hold her down before she broke the kiss, much to Lightning's displeasure. They were both breathing heavily, deprived of air and brimming with desire that could not be sated. Lightning drank in the sight of the other woman, growing more and more restless in each second that passes where she spends unmoving beneath Tifa's weight pressuring her hips. Her parted lips, plump and red from their previous kisses were just as tempting as before. As much as she wanted touch, Lightning couldn't fight off the satisfaction of watching her seductress at work. What she loved about Tifa had hardly anything to do with her sinful body, no credit given to her fine curves that drew perverse stares, but that didn't mean that she wasn't aware of it. With her hands planted against her stomach, the heat and wetness sealing the contact of her thighs and everything in-between, and hips rolling in a needy rhythm while her body danced to the beat, it was impossible for Lightning not to notice. It's not like Tifa tries to hide the view she's putting before Lightning. One look at the black-haired woman's expression and Lightning knew that Tifa was doing it on purpose. Her narrowed eyes were darkened with ravenous lust, and it made her blood pump much more than a fight till death. Her breath hitched when Tifa suddenly dropped forward, pressing open mouthed kisses up her jaw and towards her ear to whisper hotly, "Like what you see?"

Mustering her voice, Lightning ran her hands down Tifa's waist to hold her rocking hips, loving the challenge in the fighter's question, "What made you think that?"

There was laughter nearly lost in her ragged breathes, but Tifa dragged her lips to the corner of her mouth, "You've never looked at me like that before… like you _want_ me."

Even though she knew that Tifa had meant for those words to be teasing, they still struck hard and swift. Being always so focused on some goal, always fighting, winning, losing, having to put others' safety and needs before her own, and being able to sacrifice and throw her life away at a moment's notice, had simply been a way of life for her. That was how she lived. She'd be the last person on the Planet to dream of some fulfilling romance, or to think of losing herself to mindless pleasure. What she wanted from Tifa was different; a feeling that was much more intangible to words or actions.

When did she stop to think what Tifa wanted though? It never even crossed her mind until now that Tifa desired her like this... not _this_ wantonly. The way she touched her so boldly, so hungrily, and the eagerness and passion was something she'd never seen from the modest woman she's come to know Tifa as. What did Tifa want? Control? Power? Tifa had always been a touchy-feely sort of person, but this was starkly different. For just a second, her mind blanked from their carnal indulgence, and there was nothing more assuring than the weight of Tifa's body falling onto hers, hot and heaving for breath. Their limbs tangled like garden vines, but that was when Lightning could feel the thorns etch into her skin. _"You leave me, and I jump."_ Of all times, why did that memory come to her now? The image of the black-haired woman standing on the edge of the world as hell spiralled to oblivion, her long hair whipping behind her as the gusts of wind threaten to push her off her feet, and the pure fear – that _desperateness_ – bleeding from Tifa's ruby-wine colored eyes as she begged her to take her on that path of self-sacrifice Lightning's been so set on travelling alone. To think that she had pushed Tifa to that. She could always leave it to Tifa to shake the patchwork ground beneath her feet, built of forced solitude and habitual self-denial, and it make Lightning realize that her form of unselfishness, was perhaps, the most selfish of all.

Lightning knows that she has no merit worth loving. She's cold, detached, brusque, and just generally unlikeable. Countless times she's put Tifa as her last priority, never given in to Tifa entirely, but just enough to string her along because of her own deficiencies and vulnerabilities. Tifa still waits for her though, all bright-eyed, happy, and warm. She didn't deserve her, but there was no way in hell that Lightning was going to let her go, not unless Tifa asks her to. Her hands seize Tifa's shoulders suddenly, unyielding, and it's obvious that the fighter's caught off guard by the sudden show of force. She pushes Tifa onto her back while using her body to lock her there like a cage. The small squeak of surprise is swallowed by Lightning when she kisses her like never before. Tifa's lips part at Lightning's urgency and she wastes no time staking her claim. There were no words that could explain what she felt, nothing that could describe the magnitude and depth of emotions, and it was no secret that Lightning isn't known for her tact. She's merely not gifted in that aspect, always choosing to prove herself through her own actions instead, and so maybe this way, she could sufficiently tell Tifa how she feels. The kiss eases only when she feels a slight resistance, and Lightning allows Tifa to push her away just enough so that their lips part.

The air has changed; no longer is it pungent with lust. Unlike before, Tifa's touch is almost hesitant, as if she's afraid that she'll shatter like fragile glass. Her fingertips drift across her lips, while Tifa peers up at her through her eyelashes. She wonders what Tifa sees in her, but she doesn't dare ask.

It always baffled her how expressive and open Tifa's eyes were, so unlike her own, and now, she almost finds it intimidating. She's fought so many enemies and foes unhesitatingly, but now she falters against honesty. Crawling back into her shell of reclusiveness, Lightning began to draw back, pushing her body off Tifa and already cursing at herself for turning the situation into this… uncomfortable, awkward, and tension filled silence. However, before she could fully sit up, Tifa rises faster than she does and presses their lips together once more. It was brief and innocent, and it doesn't register until it's over. Under Lightning's stunned stare, Tifa bites her lips shyly, "I love you… too." Just like that, Tifa makes everything easy again. Before she could give a response though, Tifa slips out of bed and begins dressing. "I bet you're hungry. I'll make dinner, but you're doing the dishes." Tifa laughed, turning to give Lightning a rather carefree yet sly smile.

She stared at Tifa's back, then at the blank surface of the door that closed behind her. She was left alone with her thoughts again, sitting on the bed that was growing increasingly cold. She had always written Tifa off as an open book, but it was becoming apparent that she had pegged the fighter wrong. Resting her head back down onto the bed, she stares up at the ceiling thinking of… nothing. She's no longer planning and plotting, there's no war that needed strategizing. The room's entirely silent, save for the ticking clock hanging on the wall. It was hard to grasp how she felt about all of this.

She didn't want to linger on these thoughts that brought neither happiness nor sadness. Leaving the cushiony confines of the bed, Lightning padded over to the closet, her fingers trailing across the surface to feel the gritty texture of unpolished wood. When she opened it, she was met with a lot of black – not that Lightning could ever remember Tifa wearing any color – so her eyes were naturally drawn towards the baby blue hoodie that stood out from the rest. She snorted softly at the familiar piece of clothing and pulled it out along with another pair of black shorts.

Counting the handful of times she had been in this house, Lightning peered into each of the slightly ajar doors to catch just a glimpse of that foreign domesticity. She remembers how Cloud's office was like, Marlene's room was rather messy and she took a quick note of the large stuffed chocobo and moogle tangled with the messy blankets on the bed, while Denzel's was surprisingly organized and clean. Nothing was out of place, his toys were neatly kept inside plastic bins, his desk clean and clear save for the table lamp and a tray to hold his pencils and erasers. She continued her way, heading down the stairs and into the main living area. The soft clangs could be heard in the kitchen, and the moment Lightning caught a whiff heavenly aroma, she felt her stomach twist. It halts her in her mission towards the kitchen momentarily, and draws her hand to rest upon her stomach as she marvels at how hunger feels.

She sees Tifa standing in front of the stove with her back facing her and so focused on the meat simmering in the pan that she didn't even notice Lightning. Her bare feet are soundless against the polished wooden floors. For the first time, she sees Tifa in her element; doing what she loves and it effortlessly brings a small smile. A sight like this meant more to her than any celebration or parade, it represented what she had fought for more aptly than any valiant story.

She settles in front of the sink, raising an eyebrow at the amount of dishes already waiting for her. "Better get to work then." Lightning mumbled, earning a laugh from Tifa.

"Saved it all for you." Tifa teased, leaning in to place a quick peck on her cheek before returning back to the stove.

Hot water sprouted from the tap, the steam wafting upwards to cascade over her face. The rubber pink gloves she had protected her from much of the heat as she sloshed the sponge around over the plates while the bubbles foamed ontop. That crouching tension sitting in the back of her mind slowly loosened, giving Lightning a sense of relief as if she had found what she had been looking for without realizing what it is that she was seeking. She just washed and washed, taking everything Tifa would give her and scrubbed it all clean. So lost in the simple task itself, Lightning didn't even notice she had cleaned all of them until she reached over and found an empty sink.

Tifa was already over by the dining table, food on the plates with utensils waiting on the sides, and a small pop of a cork drew Lightning's attention to the bottle of Bacchus Brew the black-haired woman was now pouring into the glasses. Shedding the rubber gloves before giving her hands a quick rinse, she patted them dry in a hanging cloth below the sink and made her way towards Tifa. "So?" Tifa stood back, looking proud and accomplished, "What do you think?"

"It's…"

"Impressive?" Tifa teased, "Stunning? Delicious?"

Rolling her eyes, Lightning pulled out a chair and sat down while Tifa sat across from her looking never smugger. She offered half a shrug, "Sure."

Tifa just smiled broadly, "I told you." It was definitely a hearty meal. Lightning's mouth watered from just the aroma, her fork yet to sink in as she couldn't decide what to taste first. The first slice into the meat drew juices, rich and dark from the seasoning, and the first bite was irresistible. It was like it melted in her mouth, cooked to perfection and the flavor was strong, but not so powerful that it overwhelming. The first bite was savoured, but everything after came quickly. The gnawing pit in her stomach warmed comfortably at the food she was feeding it, and Lightning didn't stop until she heard Tifa's soft laugh. "You can have some of mine if you want."

Stopping mid-chew, Lightning forced herself to swallow and unconsciously licked her lips before she cleared her throat. While she was close to half-way through her meal already, Tifa hadn't touched her own at all, seemingly far to content to just watch her eat. "It's… been a while since I've… felt what hunger feels like." Lightning muttered before internally flinching at how privileged that sounded taken out of context. "As Etro, I never-"

"Light, you don't have to explain." Tifa chortled, "I know what you meant. I can only imagine what it feels like eating now, it probably makes everything taste better… not that I'm discrediting my own cooking. Let's just say that it makes my food taste even better than it already does."

"Right…" Lightning rolled her eyes as she took another bite, all the while casting occasional weary glances to Tifa's unfaltering grin. Seeing Tifa's smile, the pride she took in her cooking, and the life she had built with Cloud and the kids, it brought back the unsettling question that Lightning is almost too fearful to ask. She took her time chewing, swallowing slowly as if to bide herself time that she wasn't exactly short on. "Would you have… done it?"

Tifa tilted her head slightly, "Done what?"

"Jumped." The ever-present smile on Tifa's face disappeared, her ruby brown eyes darting down to her food. She wanted to make it absolutely clear that it was inacceptable to throw life away so callously, and for a reason no other than loss and sorrow.

"I've told you…" Tifa began quietly, "…over and over again. I don't want to live in a world-"

"You've done it before."

"And you have no idea what it did to me." The fighter's response was swift and sharp. If Lightning didn't know better, she'd say that Tifa's angry, but she knew that this was the hurt speaking.

She needed Tifa to promise her though, because all she knew was that Tifa deserved to live. She deserved to be happy and the thought of Tifa killing herself was… "Don't throw your life away for something like that."

"For… something like _that_?" Tifa repeated, her voice quivering like thread about to snap, "You said you were tired, and I understood what you meant. I know, but… I'm not like you. I can't live like you do. You're the most… unselfish person on this Planet and it's driving me insane. Do you have any idea how much you mean to me?"

"No," Lightning answered honestly, never once breaking eye contact in hopes that Tifa would hear her out, "I don't, but no matter how much, it' s definitely not worth your own life. I'm a hypocrite. I know that. I'm the person that turned herself into a crystal after Serah died, but the difference is… you would've lost more than what I could ever dream of having." In her eyes, she had always been the most expendable and somehow her life wasn't worth as much as the people around her. If she died, Serah could still turn to Snow. No one would miss her. "I'm not good with words, and I've never been… I'm sorry, but it makes me wonder if you have any idea how much you mean to me."

"You don't get to turn this on me."

Taking a deep breath, Lightning set her utensils down that have long sat still and heavy in her hands. "Please… Just promise me."

"Fine, only if you promise me that you'll never leave me." Tifa wasn't buying it. She's probably fed up with her bullshit by now, and Lightning knew that this 'promise' Tifa would make was empty and false. Her word was true though, and she'd go through hell and back again to be with Tifa.

Tifa was wrong about one thing though; she's not as altruistic as Tifa likes to think. Arguably, Lightning's form of selfishness may be the most reprehensible of all. "I promise." Lightning spoke with absolute sincerity, and for what it's worth, Tifa settled down slightly.

That didn't mean that everything was suddenly fine though. Tifa rose from her seat and took her own plate of food with her, "I'm not hungry anymore." Left with her own half eaten meal, Lightning forged through it all the while listening to Tifa's tinkering in the kitchen. The food was truly delicious, but it didn't stop her from washing it down with Bacchus Brew after topping the half-filled glass up. The liquid burned her throat as it went down, and she poured herself a second glass before she braved the kitchen with her dirty plates in one hand. Setting it in the sink, Lightning glanced at Tifa's back as she's sorting the dried dishes.

It took only a few steps before she could wrap her arms around Tifa's waist and burry her face into the crook of her neck. "I hope you're happy to know that you terrify me." Lightning murmured.

There was a pause before Tifa responded, "Is that supposed to be romantic?"

Lightning pulled back slightly in disbelief as Tifa turned around in her arms, "That's romantic to you? Sadistic much?"

Her hand rang it's course against Lightning's cheek, gently pulling her close so that their lips met. When Tifa pulled back she frowned slightly, having tasted her tongue, "Is this the Bacchus Brew talking?"

"Depends." Lightning answered smartly, "The bit about you terrifying me? Yes. You being sadistic? That's from me."

"Now you're being _talkative._ " Tifa emphasized the word as if it was something incomprehensible. "How many glasses did you have?"

Lightning smirked, leaning in to nip at Tifa's lips, "Two."

She could feel Tifa's smile against her, "Lightweight." It was all too easy for the kisses to escalate as the passion builds once more, but before they could take it any further, they're promptly interrupted by footsteps. They only have time to turn and look to see Cloud stop abruptly the entrance from the stairway with wide eyes. "C-Cloud." Tifa stammered, and in the corner of her eye, Lightning could see her face color red.

The said man shifted awkwardly. "Marlene… said that she left her homework here…" Cloud murmured lamely, "I'll – uh – I'll check her room." Scratching the back of his neck, Cloud looked as if he wanted to walk, but stumbled slightly like he couldn't get his legs to work properly. He turned back to them tentatively and pointed up the stairs, "S-Shouldn't you be doing… _that_ in your room? This _is_ a family space after all."

Tifa scrambled out of Lightning's arms and yelled indignantly, "We weren't going to do it here!"

Crossing her arms Lightning leaned back against the kitchen counter and easily stopped the two's bickering, "You wouldn't know even if we did already."

Tifa's look of absolute horror, and the way Cloud choked on his own saliva made Lightning chuckle. Clearly, neither of them expected that from her. "W-W-W-W-W-W-We didn't!" Tifa protested, her face flushing bright red like a tomato, and even Cloud had a hard time suppressing the pink on his cheeks.

"Y-Yeah, I'm… going to go." Cloud stammered, quickly heading off and up the stairs.

"Light!" Smirking more so to herself, the pink haired woman quirked an eyebrow at Tifa before she lent in a pressed a chaste kiss to her lips.

"No point denying what would've happened if he hadn't shown up." Lightning shrugged as she moved towards the stairs and after Cloud, leaving the shocked Tifa in the kitchen. Cloud was already rifling through the messy desk and drawers when she stepped into the room, eyes scouring the toys scattered on the ground. "Hello to you too." Lightning remarked with a sarcastic droll.

"You're feeling a lot better." Cloud responded, tossing a glance over his shoulder, "Good."

"What's the assignment?"

"You mean her homework?"

"Same thing."

"A story." Cloud sighed, "Apparently, she had to write a story."

"What kind of story?"

He turned around and frowned at her. "Is this supposed to be small talk? Coming from you?"

"Just answer the question."

"Anything. They were to write about anything they wanted." Lightning nodded curtly, and stalked towards the bed, while Cloud continued watching her. "I don't think it's going to be there." Grabbing the stuffed moogle by the fabric antenna, Lightning searched through the blankets and beneath the pillow, finding a hard corner.

"You'll be surprised." Lightning grunted before she pulled out a tattered notebook, "Serah used to keep all of her stuff in her bed." Flipping the cover open, Lightning paused at the scribbles of stick figures and crayon writing scrawled all over the pages.

"You're going to read it?" Cloud asked, approaching to stand beside her.

"Why not?"

He moved closer, "Did you drink?"

Lightning leaned back and regarded him carefully, "Are you sniffing me?"

"Your breath." Cloud scoffed, and he even put in the effort to look affronted, "Explains a lot."

"Tch." Choosing to ignore him, Lightning turned her attention back to the notebook while Cloud peered down from her side. At first glance, she hadn't noticed it, but now that she's focusing-

"That's you." Cloud mumbled, and he was right. Although the stick figure drawn in with black was hardly anything to go by, the messy pink coloring on top of the head couldn't be mistaken. "Lightning-" Cloud read.

"She spelled my name right."

"Lightning the wor- wor… wor-eer."

"W-o-r-e-e-r." Lightning pursed her lips, "Wor-eer?"

"Worrier?" Cloud suggested. With a dissatisfied frown, she flipped the page and he continued reading, "Going to save the b-e-u-tiful Princess Tifa."

"She got the 'u,' that's the hard part." Lightning offered as consolation to no one.

"And she meant to say 'warrior.' So it's wor-e-er."

Lightning flipped the page, "Aerith's in here too. So are you. As…"

Pulling the book from Lightning's hands, Cloud ran one hand through his hair, "The loyal chocobo. I'm a chocobo."

"Better than Aerith. She's a talking flower. I don't know what's sadder; the fact that Aerith's a talking flower, or that I have a talking flower as my, and I quote, 'bestest friend'."

"I'm a chocobo."

"Not everything is about you, Cloud."

"At least Aerith _talks_. I'm a chocobo."

She didn't bother hiding her smirk when she reached up and ruffled Cloud's hair, "Kweh kweh."

"Shut up." Cloud swiped her hand away and tucked the notebook under his arm, "I need to go. Marlene needs to finish and it's due tomorrow."

Just before he leaves, Lightning speaks up and halts him in his steps, "For what it's worth, I wouldn't have gotten anywhere without the chocobo. So… thank you."

He meets her eyes, stare intent and genuine, "That's my line." Just as he's about to leave, he stops again but doesn't look back at her, "Glad to have you back." She listens to his steps going down the stairs and catches his conversation with Tifa there as if he purposefully said it loud enough so she could hear, "Keep it in your bedroom." Lightning laughs, but it's drowned out by Tifa's stutters.

Soon enough Tifa appears and walks up to her, looking at the room disapprovingly, "I'm surprised you two found it in this mess."

Lightning, though, just shakes her head self-deprecatingly, "Lightning the Worrier…"

"Light?"

"It's the story Marlene wrote. Lightning the Warrior, off to save Princess Tifa with Cloud the Loyal Chocobo and Aerith, the Talking Flower." Lightning sighs, "It's… surprisingly accurate."

With a concerned look, Tifa rests both hands on Lightning's cheek, "Are you sure you're not drunk?"

* * *

 **Are YOU sure Lightning's not drunk? ;D**

 **Now that's a chapter and a half of pure Lightning/Tifa. With Cloud's appearance, it's time to move things forward! Thanks for reading! Till next time!**


	54. Chapter 53

**Disclaimer: I do not own FF7 or FF13.**

* * *

It was a white morning, pristine, clean, and pure. Sunlight cascade through the curtains that Tifa had forgotten to lower last night, too caught up in the warmth of Lightning's embrace to remember. After Cloud had left, they had settled on the bed, where she had idly chatted away but the kids and Seventh Heaven. In her mind, she was already imagining what life would be like with Lightning finally here with her, painting a picture of their future on some imaginary canvas. It was as beautiful as she wanted it to be, and Lightning's soft smiles and chuckles were nothing but encouragement. Of course, despite being so caught up in the moment, Tifa wasn't so wrapped up in her own world to notice that Lightning's smiles, no matter how precious, didn't seem to touch Tifa in a way that they had used to, and the chuckles weren't exactly hollow, but they weren't full either. She couldn't decide if it was like a glass half empty or a glass half full.

There must be a lot on Lightning's mind now, and Tifa doesn't blame her. She swallowed a sigh, and instead chose to burrow her face further into the crook of Lightning's neck. The morning light had woken her far earlier than she had expected, and most definitely did not find herself in Lightning's arms as she was last night. However, she still took waking up with Lightning sleeping so close over the coldness of an empty mattress. She had her back facing Tifa with nothing but a bundle of tousled pink hair peeking out of the blankets, and only when Tifa drew close enough to wrap her arms around Lightning's waist did she realize that she was curled up. It was such a small and reclusive form, and yet another surprise for Tifa. If anything, she expected Lightning to sleep as straight and still as a log, or even hog the mattress as an extreme. All Tifa did was whisper her name and Lightning turned around to take her into her body. If she had been awake at that time, Lightning didn't say anything.

Tifa didn't get the chance to linger there because the distant muffled sounds of footsteps and voices seeped through the walls and closed doors. She certainly wasn't expecting anyone since Cloud, Aerith and the kids were at Elmyra's, and he wouldn't come back so early if it wasn't another emergency like a second forgotten school assignment. Twisting where she was in attempts to get a better listen to the visitors, all the while wondering if she needed to beat-up some robbers. "It's alright." Tifa's head whipped back to the sound of Lightning's voice to be greeted by the steady blue eyed gaze.

"S-Sorry, did I wake you?" Tifa asked, sitting herself up as Lightning rose and slipped out of bed.

"No." Lightning shook her head, "Didn't sleep."

"What?" Tifa frowned with concern, "Why?"

The pink haired woman offered a shrug, "Guess sleeping for almost two months takes the fun out of sleeping." Lightning's deliverance was nothing less than snarky, but that wasn't enough to distract Tifa from what really mattered. There was undoubtedly more to Lightning's inability to sleep. As if she had sensed the inevitable question, she continued to speak, "After you fell asleep yesterday, Barret called."

"What did he say?"

"Just... a word of warning. They're expecting me today."

"Of course." Tifa muttered darkly and rolled her eyes. Despite saying how they could run away, they both knew that it was something they would never do. She grabbed her phone to check the time before tossing it onto the bed, "Bright and early too."

"Even if Barret didn't call, I expected as much." Lightning continued, "I know Raines, I know the game of politics he likes to play, and it wouldn't be like him to miss this chance of a checkmate. No rest for the weary."

"Please." Tifa rolled her eyes, "If anyone, you deserve-"

"And I'll get it once I finish what I started." Lightning disappeared into the washroom after getting dressed. "He knows I'll handle it."

"Can you though?"

"It's not-"

"It's not a matter of can or can't, it's just something you do." Tifa parroted back, "I know, I know. _Fine."_ Tossing her hands up, Tifa resigned herself and began to change her clothes as well. She made her way into the washroom, standing beside Lightning and began to prepare herself for the day. "Doesn't mean I agree though, just to be clear."

"I know."

"I wanted a nice _peaceful_ morning," Tifa bemoaned, "and it started so well until-"

"Until you started thinking?" Lightning remarked, raising an eyebrow at Tifa through the mirror.

"No-"

"I could hear you thinking without you saying anything." The pink haired woman scoffed, "You're not exactly good at hiding things."

"And I'd say that it's one of my better qualities." Tifa huffed indignantly.

"I never said it wasn't." Lightning casually remarked, seemingly ignoring the blush that threatened to break through the surface of Tifa's cheeks.

"That's actually high praise coming from you."

"Then take it as such, but I also never said that it was." With that, Lightning stepped out of the washroom leaving Tifa to quickly apply her face cream before darting out into the hallway and down the stairs behind her.

This was going to happen sooner or later, but Tifa had so desperately hoped that it wouldn't be the next day right after Lightning woke. She was surprised, but admittedly, not that surprised to find Rygdea seated in her living room. Lightning had mentioned Raines, and she doubted the General often left the confines of his offices much. Alongside Rygdea was Cloud too, who chose to linger by the kitchen with an entirely blank expression. To Tifa's eyes though, she could see the guilt rolling off him in waves. He wouldn't be here if he had another choice.

Lightning had entered first, and then Tifa, but rather than addressing the star reason of this unwelcomed visit, Rygdea gave her the same boyish grin he had always given her, "Morning beautiful."

She eyed his crisp uniform that was so unlike the informal greeting he had just given her. He had a military suit on; the regular GC outfit she's seen other soldiers wear in more formal or dressy occasions. "To what do I owe this pleasure?" Tifa responded dryly, and his eyes flickered to Lightning.

"Well… to her." In a blink of an eye, his easy grins were replaced by a stony expression; an apparent dislike that he never bothered to hide whenever it came to matters that had to do with Lightning. Without so much of a greeting, be began with a tone that was obvious that he was demanding obedience as if it was his place to entirely expect it, "Sergeant Claire 'Lightning' Farron, General Raines is requesting your presence."

What surprised Tifa more than Rygdea's fearlessness was the blatant disrespect. Never had Tifa felt such a hot flash of rage, and it spurred her immediately to act defensively before Lightning even had a chance to respond. "It's only been a day and you expect-"

 _"Sergeant_ Claire 'Lightning' Farron, the _General_ is requesting your presence." Rygdea bit out, clipped and concise, "This is an order." Oh, he's got guts; Tifa would give him that. Even Cloud's eyes narrowed murderously at the way he just addressed Lightning.

Tifa opened her mouth to retort, but Lightning beat her to it. "Very well." That was it. She expected sarcasm, mockery, sass; after all, no one talked to Lightning like that, but what came out of Lightning's mouth was a simple statement. There was no emotion, not even a slight lilt or inflection of tone. She then stepped aside slightly to create a path, "Show the way, Captain."

Clearly, Rygdea hadn't expected that response either. He snapped out of his gawking, unsettled by her lack of… anything, really. "R-Right." Clumsily, now thrown off his own game, he bent down and picked up a white bag that had been sitting on the couch beside him, "The… General asked me to give you this." He approached and handed it off to Lightning, body tense as if he was expecting a punch to the face at any second, "He said that you would understand what it means, and what to expect."

She took it and left. No questions. No words. No glares. Not even a single glance. After her departure, the stifling tension in the room didn't lessen at all. What was more terrifying than Lightning's rage was, perhaps, her silent obedience. Tifa knew, and so did Cloud, that nothing good ever came out of it. The fighter shifted slightly, cringing at how the floorboards creaked beneath her shoes, and that was enough have the brunet jump slightly. Rygdea took a shaky step backwards, running his hands over his chest, "I-I'm still alive right?" Releasing a quiet shuddering breath, he chuckled in disbelief, "That went surprisingly well, don't you think?" He looked hopeful, and he would only have a reason to look hopeful if he had a valid reason to fear.

"You could say that," Cloud broke his silence, "or that couldn't have gone any worse."

"The General told me that it was best to keep things short and succinct." Rygdea began, "I panicked! I mean… she's a soldier- or, she was a soldier before so I figured…"

"That she'd respond well to _orders?"_ Tifa asked incredulously, "I'm surprised she didn't launch you through the walls with a thundaga." A part of her wanted to go to Lightning, but knew that Lightning wouldn't want company at this time. Especially since Tifa wouldn't be able to resist offering advice that she wasn't in a position to offer.

Ever since she met Lightning in front of the Meteor Monument, Lightning's behavior had been… off. It hasn't even been a day since Lightning has woken up, and now she's being shoved into the spotlight to carry the weight of the world on her shoulders again. Despite the intimacy they shared yesterday evening, it felt like it didn't bring them any closer. Thinking back on it, maybe she jumped into things too quickly. The sudden explosion of passion. The display of lust was… just that. It was lust. No… it wasn't even that. It was as Lightning said, she just wanted to _feel_. The experience was nothing like their first time together. Sweet careless words may have been said, but they were just like dust on a surface. Tifa should've seen it the moment Lightning retreated from her after the act, and as naked as they were, she'd never seen Lightning so… Tifa couldn't find the right words to describe it. Certainly, not hesitant or outright intimidated, but it was probably something in-between. They waited in the living room for Lightning to do whatever she needed with the package. While Rygdea made an attempt at conversation, neither Tifa or Cloud felt like entertaining him so silence inevitably fell.

Tifa didn't get a chance to ponder much longer, drawn away from her thoughts when Lightning reappeared at the doorway to the living room. She hardly recognized her. It wasn't a uniform Tifa had seen Lightning wear before, and instead, it reminded her of Raines, or even Jihl. Gone were the casual jacket and skirt, and in its place, was a regal suit that clearly distinguished her from all other soldiers and ranks. Her tall black boots that reached to her knees clicked on the floors, and tucked inside were slim black pants to match. Overtop was a double-breasted jacket with back side long enough to sweep around the bend of her knees. It was pulled together snugly and buttoned up by unseen buttons, off-centered, but neatly aligned nonetheless. What was strange though, was that it was sleeveless. White for the most part… at least in the front, while the rest of it was black. It was fancy, just like the designs on Raines' and Jihl's uniforms, with dark carbon engravings drawn across the edges.

Only when Lightning tugged on the jacket's standing collar did Tifa notice the dark grey turtle neck underneath. The material looked rather hard to touch, like an armoured plate, and from it extended a layer of thinly gauntleted carbon that only covered the upper portion of her arms. Those eventually turned into gloves, making the bodice similar to that of the Savior's garb. Two slim black belts criss-crossed and hung loosely over her hips, and to finish the look off, there was a half-cloak-half-cape that slightly resembled what Raines always wore. It hung from, and covered, her left shoulder, draping over her arm as well. White on the outside, and a deep rose red on the inside.

"Well," Rygdea started after clearing his throat awkwardly, "let's go then."

No one commented on the outfit; no one spoke. They all just followed Rygdea down the stairs to the bar, and then to the five sleek cars parked out front. The clear blue skies and blazing sun weren't really an excuse for people to stay indoors; a much different scene from last night where people were rushing about with their heads down, hoods up, and umbrellas bobbing back and forth. There was nothing to obscure anyone or anything, nothing to draw wide-eyed stares or block searching gazes. A crowd of neighbors and onlookers buzzed around the motorcade outside her seemingly unimportant bar.

Rygdea headed straight for the center vehicle, opening the door for Lightning before he snapped into a form perfect salute, and Lightning just climbed on without another word to him, or to Cloud and Tifa. They were going to follow, but the brunet swiftly stepped in their way and motioned to the car next in line with a guiding arm, "That vehicle is reserved for you." He, at least, looked uncomfortable telling them that, "Sorry, it's a… it's just a formality."

A rather _rude_ formality; Tifa wanted to comment, but ultimately kept her mouth shut. The car smelt of fresh leather, most likely coming from the stiff new seats. Once Cloud closed to door behind them, the vehicle pulled out and away from the curb to follow the rest of the line-up. "I doubt Rygdea wanted to share a car with Lightning alone if he had a choice." Cloud suddenly spoke to her, tone level and low.

"I know," Tifa sighed, but his words offered no ease of mind or comfort, "that's why I didn't say anything."

They all knew what this was. It would've been much easier just to get Cloud to come pick up Lightning, but to take the effort to prepare this could only mean that Raines had this planned before Lightning had even woken up. The sudden new uniform was enough proof itself. The Guardian Corps vehicles, the motorcade, and the overall GC presence was Raines' attempt to mark some… intangible territory, and Tifa didn't like it. She _hated_ it. He was parading Lightning around, showing her off like some polished trophy. As they passed into the city center, Tifa didn't hide a low growl seeing the set-up for a stage, and even as they approached the closed gates of the AVALANCHE base, there was already a rather large crowd of people; reporters, cameramen, or just regular folks straining to catch a glimpse of this fabled woman said to have saved the world. That's how they had been selling this even before Lightning had been found. She hadn't the chance to turn on the TV or radio this morning, but seeing all the attention that's already gathered there, she could assume that Lightning's awakening has been broadcasted far and wide.

The main gates opened slowly, allowing the reporters to press their cameras as they attempt to get the first glimpse of Lightning past the dark tinted windows. They all moved like a swarm of loud bees, filling the air with the buzzing sound of their camera clicks and it only seemed to intensify when the cars pulled to a stop in front of a large blue carpet. Thankfully, there were two rows of soldiers on each side, creating a barrier to the path up into the base when Lightning stepped out of the vehicle. No one paid much attention to Tifa or Cloud because they had their fair share of the spot light at an earlier time, so it left them to trail silently behind Lightning and Rygdea at a respectable distance.

If it was a show that Raines had wanted from Lightning, he was definitely getting it. Each of her steps were confident and steady, her gaze unwavering amidst the endless flashes of every photo taken. Her back was straight, her shoulders wide and strong as if she could carry ten worlds and more all at once. Tifa knew that this was the picture of power and control that everyone wanted to see; and more than likely expected to see. As such, this was also what Raines wanted people to associate the Guardian Corps with. They stopped momentarily, seeing that Lightning had also stopped, and Tifa followed the path up to the main entrance of the base where Raines and Barret stood. The first sign of rebelliousness was when Raines offered a swift salute, and Lightning hardly responded, much less give a salute of her own. Like clockwork, Barret then cracked a wicked smirk and barked a laugh.

"You never change." Raines sighed, unable to hide a small little self-deprecating smile of his own. For all that planning to go down the drain, it didn't seem like Raines was too bothered by it, so Tifa muses that he had already got enough of whatever he wanted. It wasn't as if the oh-so-great Savior's return was going to be eclipsed by articles of insubordination in the newspapers tomorrow.

"Won't be Lightnin' if that were true!" Barret laughed, walking down the stairs, "Who else would be that _damn_ stubborn?"

'Stubborn' was one way of putting it, though Tifa preferred 'resilient' more, and it spoke so truly to Lightning's personality and drive to achieve her goals. "This way." Raines relented, stepping to the side to let Lightning walk into the base. Barret followed closely behind the pink haired woman, and it wasn't so much of a surprise that the GC General would wait until Tifa and Cloud had entered the base first before he turned to address the media.

She didn't care for what he'd say to the media; that wasn't significant. Tifa walked in to see, perhaps, one of the most important things that she had admittedly forgotten about. For the first time since seeing Rygdea at her home, Tifa finally felt her nerves settle seeing Serah sprinting towards Lightning. The sisters caught each other in an embrace with smiles and laughter, and on Serah's part, tears streaming down her face. There was just a glimpse of water in Lightning's eyes, but it was gone just as quickly as it came. "Lightning!" Even from where Tifa was, she could see how the younger Farron's fingers clutched onto Lightning's cloak. She wasn't going to let go anytime soon.

 _Serah_. Of course; when it came to Lightning, who else would be most important?

* * *

 **So... *peeks around the corner* hi...?**

 **I am unofficially back after being unofficially away! Sorry for disappearing so suddenly! Got hit with a mighty stubborn block and couldn't write anything... :( I hope I can get the ball rolling again with this chapter!**

 **Thanks for reading!**


	55. Chapter 54

**Disclaimer: I do not own FF7 or FF13.**

* * *

She knew it would've eventually come to this. Raines' personality wasn't exactly unpredictable, and if the huge spectacle he made of her earlier was anything to go by, this surely can't be of a surprise. He'd be the type to jump headfirst into a cesspool of politics, regardless of who he'd drag with him. It there was anything to focus on, it definitely wasn't on his practiced spiel of carefully worded statements. She's lived a long time, and with that comes experience.

She knows when she's dealing with behemoth-in-sheep skinned people. He sounds genial, and he probably is genuinely glad that she is well, but her health hardly even makes a mark against the concern he has for his people and, _of course_ , their support for his position. She's seen him, his charismatic smiles, honeyed words, and the speeches he's given with vigour to rouse the people into action. That is to say, if she knows him well enough not to fall for his words, and he knows her well enough to know that she won't fall for them, at least he doesn't bother to keep his façade up. Unfortunately, even with that in mind, it seems as if it's his second nature. His relentless pursuit of his career was commendable, and she'd respect it if she wasn't already so damn tired of everything.

It makes her think that he's a better person than her; being able to shoulder all the voices of the people while she's just bitter about it.

If Lightning were to count how many times she's had to 'officially' and 'unofficially' try to save the world, this would be the fourth now. That's _four_ times too many for her liking. And that was even more true for someone like _her_ , who generally didn't like people to begin with. It wasn't as if she became a soldier to protect the people; she did it for one reason, and _one_ reason only. She wanted to laugh at the irony, thinking how much easier it would've been if it had been Raines that had been in her shoes from the very beginning. If only he hadn't suffered the cruel fate of the L'cie way back then, she wonders if Etro would've chosen him to be her Guardian instead. He would've been a popular choice, since the voices of the dead had been so willing to take his form during her time as Bhunivelze's Savior.

This Raines sitting before her isn't so different to the previous two incarnations of him she's met before. With his personality, he'd secretly bask in all the glory while maintaining that simple righteousness that she's sure thousands, if not millions, of people would be smitten with. It was a good thing his intentions were pure, and he wasn't a sleeper psychopath hellbent on world domination. His moral compass wasn't one she needed to question. He often had idealistic views that just weren't suited for the realities of this world. Or maybe she's just a pessimist. They have different drives, and when she actually puts the effort in to make the comparison, she knows as a fact that he's more suited to be the so-called hero. The world needs people like him, not like her, and for all the preaching about justice he does, it's rather refreshing to see someone in his position do it.

That is, unless he manages to sit her down and force her to listen to it. Before she knew it, she found herself having been dragged away from Serah – and she _let_ him. Now she's wondering why she had even let him do it, if not for that misguided belief of responsibility and duty. It doesn't take precedence over family though; it never should because _family_ is where her duty lies, and _Serah_ is where her responsibility is.

A small nudge from Barret's elbow snapped her out of her thoughts, and her hard stare focused on the empty space before her on the desk flickered to meet his eyes. He crinkled his nose; a small sign that he thought they shred the same distaste… and maybe he was right. Frankly, Lightning couldn't really say that she knew what she was feeling at this point.

The first thing Raines had told her was that her friends were en route from Nova Chrysalia, probably done so in efforts to placate her, and it also served as a handy tool to give him some headway into the discussion about the 'new' world. Of course, he wanted to talk about territory and borders, the political figureheads that he ought to know about, stuff about trade, travel, immigration, citizenship, and most importantly, military. Despite how he dressed his words, it wasn't so hard to catch the vieled accusation that this was an invasion, even if it was non-hostile. She could call him out on his hypocrisy, since anything of Pulse or Cocoon nature was once a _non_ -hostile invasion as well, but that was also her doing so Lightning chose to remain silent on the matter. He had launched into the conversation, words pouring from his mouth as if he spent all of his free time pondering this issue that _really_ wasn't an issue. No one's been screaming bloody murder about any threats… _yet_.

The longer he spoke, the more apparent his intentions. It wasn't that he was looking for any clarification, or explanation as to what happened. He didn't care for the past. He was merely giving her notice that he would be tackling certain issues this way, and others that way. Her input was optional, but surely, her _help_ would be 'appreciated'. She wasn't being arrogant, but it's a known fact that there isn't another person in Nova Chrysalia with more sway. What Lightning wasn't though, was a politician. She definitely didn't possess the guile or, to put harshly, the duplicity of one. Another trait that she didn't possess, was patience.

Eventually, Lightning caught herself zoning out, and that was where she drew the line. Rarely did she ever find herself out of focus. "Why are you even telling me this?" Lightning interrupted suddenly, immediately stopping Raines in the middle of his sentence.

He froze, seemingly not expecting her ask that particular question. "Given your position, I would assume-"

With a dismissive grunt, Lightning leaned crossed her arms across her chest and scowled, "I don't care, so don't waste your breath."

She could literally see the wheels turn in Raines' head at her apathy, hands folding in front in a steeple. "Then let's make this as painless as possible." Raines began anew, shuffling his folders around before him to produce a white pristine sheet of paper. He slid it over the table towards her facedown, tapping it as if to further bring her attention to it. "I've arranged for you to address the people. Broken bits of your story have been told, and suffice to say… everyone is curious."

She didn't pick up the piece of paper just yet, and his fingers were still pressed to it to stop her, prompting her response, "Good or bad?"

"There is no good or bad. Just... curious. I didn't think that you would care though. Apparently, I don't know you well enough."

"You don't know me," Lightning sighed, "but I know people like you. Let me guess, you've written a script for me to read. In fact, you probably have a whole play for me to act out-"

"If the actress is willing to take up the role." Raines finished, "Lightning, you're Guardian Corps."

"Not anymore."

"That doesn't matter. The people here know you as a GC; once MIA Special Ops Agent, and you've made quite an impressive return."

"So that's how you sold it as?" Lightning scoffed.

"You have many identities Lightning, and I'm sure many people would like to use your titles to their own benefits. I've dealt with a few… dignitaries from Luxerion during the time you were still in coma. It's no understatement to say that they were very vigorous in their attempts to bring you back to, and I quote, where you truly belong."

"I doubt they left without a fight." Lightning muttered, knowing exactly how obsessive some believers were, and it earned a small chuckle from the General.

"I know better than to try and place a claim on you… but I suppose, since you have an allegiance with so many different parties, you ought to remain in the city of those who found you."

"I doubt that's the only reason you kept me here." Lightning remarked, throwing Barret a look and he returned it with a knowing smirk. A part of her was actually surprised how quiet the usual boisterous man was being. "Are you going to let me read your speech? Or are you going to try and talk me into it first? You're half way there already." Lightning retorted with her snippy sass and reached out to yank the piece of paper out beneath Raines' fingers.

The first thing that drew her eyes was the large GC letterhead up top, making it look as official as possible. The paper was thick and firm, almost laminated by the looks of it, and the writing below was typed in neat black lettering. One quick lookover made her cringe at how long it was, and Raines picked up on it, "Let's just say you can also choose to use this as a guide."

"A guide." Lightning murmured.

"A… very specific guide, yes." Scanning the speech once, Lightning rolled her eyes and tossed the page back onto the table. It was almost hilarious if it weren't so sad and desperate. She could read in-between the lines, and Raines was a fool to think she wouldn't catch the message he was trying to send. "It's your choice, Lightning."

"As much as I appreciate it, forget it." She waved him off, standing from her seat and he rose with her.

"Then what are you going to do?" Raines continued, stopping her when she was about to leave, "What are you going to say?"

"The truth of the matter."

"Truth?" Raines repeated, "What truth? Your truth? Your story of what happened up there? When you're standing in front of millions of people, are you prepared to tell a story that sounds like fiction? Do you expect people to just be okay with it?"

"What's there not to be okay with?" Lightning grunted, feeling the agitation begin to creep, building with her every word until she was furious "Everyone's _alive_ because of what I did. Unless you prefer hell without a brimstone."

"Lightning-"

"No." She slammed her hand down on the table, over the speech with a loud crack, "I'm not going to let you come along for a free ride and pretend that the GC had anything to do with what _I_ had to do, because _you_ were one of the last people to actually get with the game. And you only did because Sephiroth dragged your ass to hell and back if Academia is anything to go by."

"My men died fighting-"

"So did everyone else, but Barret's not here scrambling to get a piece of this _sick_ bullshit glory." Lightning continued, "I'm not GC and you better remember that. Don't try to pull your goddamn ranks on me again. I'm _not_ your Sergeant." Without another word, she stormed out of the room, leaving the two behind. Everyone that unfortunately chanced upon her parted, keeping a safe breadth from the tempest. Yanking off her cloak, Lightning furiously tossed it to the ground, and soon found herself outside again. She didn't leave through the main entrance, knowing full well that the crowd of reporters would still be waiting for her there, and instead headed for the outdoor training grounds. There were still other soldiers around; people who knew full-well who she was, but it was just a slight relief when none of them dared approach. Her long coat was taken off as well, all in attempts to soothe the burning fury boiling in her chest, and slung over a bench overlooking the tarmac. She hadn't expected her anger to suddenly implode like that; all the annoying frustration bursting despite how tightly she had it bottled up. Lying to herself can only get her so far… and trying to tell herself that she needed to suck this up and get this over with because she somehow _owed_ people an explanation was only setting herself up for a shit show, just like what had just happened in Raines' office. She needed a break; some time just to... collect herself.

…

Tifa was worried. Without a doubt, she knew what she was feeling, and this dread could not be mistaken as anything else other than concern. She knew this feeling the moment she saw Rygdea in her bar, but… seeing Serah sitting there, her body rigid as she worried her lower lip made Tifa feel even worse. She forced herself to eat the first half of her sandwich, but the second half? Tifa chose to stare blankly at her food instead. She thought Lightning would've fought tooth and nail to get time with her sister. Although they sat together at the table in the mess hall, Cloud, Aerith, nor Serah spoke much, allowing the conversations and talk of other soldiers around drown them. The noise was what made it all the more potent when a hushed murmur instantly followed by a loud crack of chairs. Every soldier in the mess hall stood in salute. Tifa looked around, eyes looking for the source, and when she saw Barret and Raines walk briskly towards them without even an acknowledgement to the other soldiers around them, she knew that things had taken a bad turn. "Where is Lightning?" Raines demanded immediately upon reaching them. Even in the eyes of all the other officers, he no longer bothered keeping up pleasantries.

Without wasting a second, Serah darted off, "I'll look for her."

"I'll-" Tifa was just about to follow, half a step away from her seat before Aerith's hand rested loosely on her upper arm. She gave Tifa a slight shake of her head, and smiled when the fighter relented. She remained standing though, and both Cloud and Aerith rose out of their seats as well. They didn't salute, but still stood out of consideration.

Raines watched the younger Farron go, turning to the remaining three before massaging his head to relieve a headache, "Then where is Rygdea?"

"We don't know." Cloud answered. "What happened?"

Rather than answering, the General just sighed and shook his head. "If you see him, tell him to come see me." Throwing a resigned hand over his head, he briskly walked back out of the mess hall just as quickly as he had walked in.

"It's alright everyone!" Barret yelled, motioning for the rest of the soldiers to return to doing what they were doing before. Soon enough, the chatter filled the silence again. Motioning at the empty seat, Aerith sat herself back down first before everyone sat as well.

"I'm sure this is going to be a… colourful story."

"Hahaha!" Barret hollered, slapping his knee as he bent over with laughter, "What did he say? Rygdea?"

"He gave her orders." Cloud responded, "Said he didn't know what to say, so he panicked."

"Wait, wait, wait." Barret held a hand up as he reigned himself in, "He gave Lightnin' orders? Fuck… no wonder it all went to hell – I mean – not that it was going to go anywhere else but… got there a bit faster."

Tifa frowned, not at Barret wordlessly making a grab for her other half of her sandwich, but at his words, "What happened?"

"Well, Raines just pulled his usual shit." It wasn't that Barret disliked Raines per say, but the General's insistence on interfering with AVALANCHE business certainly grated a few nerves. "And Lightning had none of it. He had a whole speech written for her, y'know, his 'for-the-people' shtick again but she just shut him down. Said something about how he wanted _in_ on the glory."

"Glory?" Tifa repeated, now feeling the urge to seek Lightning out ten-times worse. Why would Lightning even be concerned about something like that?

"Can I see the speech?" Aerith asked.

"Hm?" Barret hummed, swallowing a big bite of food, "Sure, don't see why not."

Despite the three pair of eyes keenly watching his every movement, Barret took his time finishing the sandwich, sucking on a few pads of his fingers. She was beside herself with worry, and as much as she wanted to go find Lightning and hear what she had to say, Tifa stayed put. "Sorry," Tifa blurted, "can we go-"

"Calm down." Barret interrupted, as if he had been waiting for someone to break first, "Why don't we all just chill and let Lightnin' actually _breathe_ for a second huh?" The man huffed as he leaned back and stared down his nose at the three of them, "Raines is out of her hair for the time being, and I doubt having the three of you breathing down her neck is gonna help. We'll go when I say we go."

"We're just worried." Tifa tried to reason a mute point because Barret was quick to shoot it down.

"Aren't we all." He grunted, "And I'm sure no one more so than Serah." No one could argue against that. Tifa forced herself to settle, and instead focused her attention to wringing the paper napkin in her hand.

* * *

 **I'm still here folks! Just... being extremely slow with updates and struggling with a terrible case of writer's block... T-T**

 **To make up for it, I'll be posting another chapter _very_ soon with a focus on Lightning and Serah! Finally! The sisters get to have some time together!**


	56. Chapter 55

**Disclaimer: I do not own FF7 or FF13.**

* * *

The slight breeze that caresses her cheeks, the warmth of the sunlight that soaks against her skin like a soft glow, and the familiar sounds of work and toil on the military training grounds were all familiar sensations to her; noises that she was comfortable with, but what comes to mind isn't beckoned by nostalgia. Deep breathes; that was what Lightning told herself. She breathed in, and out, in and out; adopting a mantra like routine. She's heard before the meditating helps in these kinds of situations, but unfortunately for her, it's impossible for her to clear her mind unless it was for the sake of a battle. That's what she does; she _fights_ , and she's been fighting for so long. She won't kid anyone and say that she's a woman of words, and when she must sit down and think about what to say to people en mass, she'd rather… just not. That's not her forte; it's _never_ been her forte. Sure enough she could hit a bulls-eye with her eyes closed and sense danger around the corner before it even gets there as if she's clairvoyant, but to _talk_? And to appease?

 _Ugh_.

A tired groan hung on the brink, nudged in her throat like a nugget frustration that refuses to make itself heard. Even as she sits there, she feels restless. Her feet are seeking to move, her hands yearning for the familiar grasp of the metal hilt of her swords. That's what she's comfortable with, and most definitely not with Raines stuffing his veiled propaganda for her to read to millions or him parading her like a trophy. It feels as though she can never escape, and that the weight that continues to sink down on her shoulders never lift despite the fact that she's already done everything that she can do to preserve the world just a little bit longer so that it wouldn't end in her lifetime.

With an undignified grunt of irritation, Lightning pushes herself from the bench and paces a few steps before she settles in a stance that's equally anti-social and unfriendly. She itches to do _something_ , to find some form of distraction from the one single task of addressing the public that she has set before her. With her arms crossed across her chest, her fingers drum against her bicep. "Fuck…" Releasing a heavy sigh that does nothing to alleviate the hovering fog of annoyance that sits on her chest, Lightning runs a hand through her hair. The uniform she's wearing is constrictive and tight, but it's not like glaring at her jacket draped over the bench will help.

"Hope you don't mind some company."

If it had been anyone else, Lightning would've had a less than friendly reply; if not outright offensive, but recognizing the voice as Serah's immediately smothered any burst of anger. She turned around to see Serah standing behind her with both hands held politely behind her back. The smile was bright, but it wasn't lost on Lightning that her corners of her lips didn't go as high as it could, restrained by the concern she can already see in the baby blue eyes. "I do actually." Lightning smirked, "But I think I can make an exception."

"What an honour, oh Great Goddess, your lordship." Serah rolled her eyes and walked even closer until they were arms length apart. "What are you doing out here?"

"And what that translates to is: you've talked to Raines, and you want to know what happened." Lightning summed.

Serah shrugged, looking no less guilty, "That works too."

"Well, I'm going to pretend that I didn't get the gist of that and say that I just want to be out here."

"Lightning…"

"Can I just have one day where I can just- you know what? Forget it."

Serah sighed, "I know how you feel-"

"Do you though?" Lightning unwittingly snapped, losing control before she had to leash in her moodiness. It was wrong of her, _so_ wrong, to take it out on Serah. Of all the things she would remember, Lightning wonders why this is the memory that comes to mind. Perhaps it's the hurt that flickered across Serah's expression that beckons one of her worst memories.

" _Worst birthday ever."_

Taking in a deep breath, she smells the fresh air rather than the sweetness of the baked goods she never had the chance to taste, while the untouched, uneaten meal has no family to appreciate the effort that went into preparing it. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean that." After all these years, she still remembers it. She remembers how much food there was, what kind of food there was, and the boxed present that sits beside it all. She remembers how Serah had burst out of the room crying, how Snow had ran off after her, but she remembers the way they had looked at her most vividly. The hurt, the exasperation, the desperation, and sorrow.

She's met with a small sad smile this time though, and Serah murmurs softly, "I know you didn't. You're tired. I know that… and don't you doubt for a second that it's easy for me to see you like this. I'd like that day to come too; where we don't need to worry or stress because, trust me, we've done more than enough for one lifetime." Sometimes, she wonders who the older sister is – not that wisdom came with age. Serah sits where she had been sitting before on the bench, and looks up at her expectantly, "We don't have to talk about Raines or whatever it is that he said. We don't even have to talk…" Seeing that the only dry spot on the bench from last night's rain was where Serah is currently sitting, Lightning grabbed the jacket Raines had given her and tossed it over the water. "Is that okay?" Serah asked as she took a seat, "But I guess it's a little too late to worry about that now."

"I never wanted or asked for it."

"I know." Serah giggled softly, "Seems like we never really ask for things but that's never changed anything… Things are looking up."

"For now."

If Serah had a comment on her bitterness, she kept quiet. It's not like they were unused to having sudden surprises. Lightning shifted in her seat, but with the current feeling pressuring her chest, she doubts she'll ever get comfortable.

"But _you_ don't have to fight anymore."

Lightning frowned, and her hands close tight into fists where they are resting on her lap. Often times, she's wondered how things would've changed if she had reacted differently; often times, she wonders how she would've changed things if she could've gone back in time… not to save the world, but to make things right for Serah. How could she make things right for Serah though? By fighting? From Serah's words, she doubts that's the answer. Fighting's never the answer for Serah despite how many times Lightning has had to resort to it. "That's what I'd like to think."

"Then why don't we?" Serah urged hopefully, "Maybe you don't need to think too much about this."

Lightning chuckled, raising an eyebrow at Serah, "Funny hearing that from you, Ms. Farron."

"I teach elementary school, Miss Farron," Serah retorted, "not philosophy."

"Well… maybe I am thinking too much." Lightning relented, "Maybe… I should keep things simple. Or as simple as I can get it." With a deep sigh, Lightning closed her eyes and tilted her head up towards the sunlight, "Raines gave me a speech. You can probably guess what it was like."

She heard Serah shuffle slightly and release a small humorless huff, "I'm not surprised."

"He told me that the people from Luxerion wanted to take me back."

"They weren't the only ones." Serah said, "We did too. The people back at home… they're not like Raines. Lightning, I want you to know that you're not just the Goddess to them. The people in the Wildlands had all these natural remedies they gave to us, hoping that it would help you. We all wanted you back but it's just that the priests in Luxerion were more… vocal about it."

Lightning opened her eyes and glanced at Serah, "How is Nova Chrysalia?"

"Good. Nothing much has changed, and there hasn't been much panic. Surprised? Yes, but that's all. Since everyone already knew our history, I think that's what made it easier to accept. The only people making a big fuss about everything is the GC and PSICOM. You know how they are. Raines was the one that kept you here… but never asked to transfer you to Academia."

"Besides the fact that his city is in shambles?" Lightning snorted, "He probably kept me here so that I'm close enough for him to keep tabs on me, but just in case things went south, then the problem would be AVALANCHE's and not his." In response to that, Serah just nodded. No longer was she so young and innocent anymore; having grown familiar with life in politics. Being the wife of Yusnaan's Patron had it's quirks, but there's always the other side to consider.

"Still though… I'm glad that we eventually decided to keep you here instead." Serah laughed, "Barret, Cloud, Aerith… and Tifa; I can't thank them enough. Plus, it made it all the easier for you to run away to Tifa."

"That's not-" Lightning began, but Serah shook her head.

"I'm glad you did." More often than not, Lightning would always find herself infinitely grateful for Serah. She had no fitting words to describe what her sister truly meant to her, but the wave of affection she felt was so tremendously inhibited by her lack of emotional capacity. All she could really do was just hide the sting in her eyes and smile. "After everything we've been through, you deserve to be happy… and I think Tifa's… Tifa's good."

Lightning let out a shaky chuckle, "Just good?"

"I haven't forgotten how hard you were on Snow." Serah teased.

"Well… you deserve to be happy too, and he's… good."

Serah tossed her head up and laughed, eyes twinkling with merriment, "She definitely means a lot to you if you're willing to say that. He'll be over the moon once I tell him."

"Yeah." Lightning smirked briefly, but grew serious afterwards, "I'm serious though. He's good for you. I just… I should've seen that in the beginning. Setting a homicidal fourteen-year old whose mom just died on someone isn't exactly something I'm proud of."

Serah released an exaggerated sigh, "I can't argue with you there." They shared a laugh; a genuine laugh not out of any form of amusement, but just in sheer disbelief of everything that has happened since then. It's been so long since Lightning has felt this way, this… lightness in heart and mind that she doesn't even remember it.

If she can't be honest with Serah, then who else? Although they still look like how they had all those thousands of years ago, they've changed, they've grown, but sometimes Lightning thinks that she's stuck. Old habits die hard, like persistent weeds and overgrowth that just hides and hides who she wants to be. Although if she were to take a first step towards any progress, it'd have to be now while she has the chance. She's numb enough to let her words slip, "How much to do you still remember?"

Serah looks at her, confusion written all over her face, "You mean…"

"Of Mom… and Dad." Those two words – the two people who birthed them to this world – were foreign to their tongues.

"I remember." Serah tilted her side as if she was wondering where Lightning was going with this.

"I… get lost sometimes." Lightning murmured so quietly she though Serah couldn't even hear her. Taking a deep breath, she tried again a bit louder, "It's not like I don't remember them, I do, but at the same time… it's not like I'm… confused either. Just… a torn… Who died first? Mom or Dad? Dad left us behind, then Mom died… but then Mom left first, and then Dad. It's…"

"The fragment." Serah finished for her, knowing full well how the thirteenth fragment's life had been.

"Who am I? Who should I be?" Lightning asked while fully not expecting an answer. She needed a soundboard, someone to speak honestly and truthfully to, and someone she trusted not ask or do anything unnecessary. "What's easier?" She let out a bitter scoff. After everything she's done, can she go and choose the easier path? In her mind, it feels as though she's every bit of that spoiled little girl her parents had called her. Sure her Mom and Dad had meant it affectionately, but spoiled still means spoiled at the end of the day. Raines had been right about one thing; she does have a lot of titles, but with those titles came responsibilities that she didn't want. It meant that she had to be someone that she didn't want to be anymore, as if she could change her identity like a change of clothes... or by a change of name. It was so horrendously flamboyant that Lightning could only think of herself as being spoiled rotten to the core.

"You don't have to choose to be one or the other." Serah said after a thoughtful moment had passed.

"Because I'm neither of them." Lightning leaned forward, resting her elbows on her knees as she stared at her boots, "I'm not a GC, but… I'm not Etro. Not anymore."

She could sense Serah tense, know how her sister's body sudden straightened, and feel her eyes bore into the side of her face, "What… do you mean?"

"I'm not Etro. I'm not… immortal." Releasing a deep breath, Lightning lifted her head slightly just to stare off into the distance. Even now, as she sees life go on, she's left wondering if she'll wake up from all of this to see herself burn before her very own eyes as Meteor destroys her. The flames had lashed furiously as if it embodied all of Sephiroth's hatred and ire. Her blood boiled beneath her skin, dark burnt marks spread across her body like a plague, and the stench of burnt flesh invaded her nostrils. What if in the next moment, this all fades away? The pessimist in her holds back her smile, and even dims Serah's. She knew this feeling well, perhaps not as intimately as she had in the wake of Meteor, but from the haunting nightmares of the fragment's experiences during the Purge. At the same time, Lightning realizes how pointless it is to try to differentiate herself from herself. That life… is hers now. Those memories can't be siphoned, or just turned off.

"You're not-"

Already anticipating Serah's question, Lightning shook her head, "No, and neither are you, Snow, or any of the others."

"Then…"

"We'll grow old. That's… how normal people live."

The long drawn out silence between them was overbearing, much like a bubble of pressure that just keeps pounding across Lightning's temple. The words felt and sounded awkward; much to fairy tale like. "So… So we will." Serah whispered, looking ahead with an absent stare. "It's… a little scary for some reason."

Perhaps it wasn't necessary to let Serah know that she had stopped being an immortal earlier than Lightning, and for reasons entirely different. "Don't want to grow old now since we've been young for so long?"

Slowly but surely, Serah regained her composure, taking that news in stride, "I'm far from being young."

"Yeah… we both are."

"Lightning?"

"Hm?" Before she could even turn to Serah, thin arms wrapped around her neck and pulled her into an awkward hug. Her body quivered and shook, arms tightening as Lightning shifted into a more comfortable position. Serah's body was small, smaller than what she remembered, but it would be a mistake to consider her frail. "Serah…"

It was obvious now, the false front that Serah forced upon herself. To everyone else, she's the picture of power and strength, but it's always so hard to keep that pretense up in front of Serah even though Lightning _wants_ , more than anything else, to be that strength and support for Serah. Despite it all , she often forgets that Serah does the same thing for her. She could almost hear her mother's chiding voice, telling her so many times in her mind that she's not alone, and that Serah would always be here for her. When was it that she had seen Serah for the last time before she left to fight Sephiroth? What had been her last words to her sister who worried incessantly about her? And to top it off, the first thing she does when she wakes up is to run away from the hospital where Serah's stressed beyond measure. She wonders why she puts her sister through this pain so mindlessly. Yet, she knew that an apology was the last thing Serah would want to hear.

The only thing could do was hold her sister tighter in a wordless gesture; a promise. They stayed there like that until Serah settled, pulling away with red puffy eyes and sniffles. Mustering her softest smile, Lightning brings her hands up to wipe away the wetness on her cheeks. "Hey..."

Serah grasped her hands and shook her head, smiling beneath the tears, "I'm just… It's… It's _finally_ over isn't it?" Lightning felt inclined to truly believe her. What's stopping her anyways? The world is saved, the threat is gone, and the war is over. What's addressing a few curious questions compared to that?

Serah's words though, spoken with her voice, with her relief, and with so much hope rang in her ears. It was like a pebble falling into a still pond, the ripples though, felt like tidal waves that surged through her body. Suddenly, Serah's warm hand feels all the warmer, the sounds clear and become sharper, and the haze finally lifted in her mind.

It's over.

It's… _over_.

It was in this poignant moment that Lightning freezes, and the weight of her words register. Her hand close around Serah's cradling them like precious diamonds. Serah's her anchor, _Serah_ is everything that she had fought for. It only makes sense then, what begins with Serah, will end with Serah. It's unspoken, but they both know for sure that it's over. Their fight is _finally_ over. Serah's tears are infectious, cried not out of grief but out of relief. They're here now, together after all these unending years dedicated to fighting just so they could have a chance of having a normal life.

It was like she had finally just placed in the last piece of a puzzle; finishing years and years of trying to fit everything together so that life just _works_. This is the end of it all, and here they are, sitting on some old uncomfortable bench that's still wet from the rain. Her mouth's dry, so Serah speaks first. "It's… it's exciting isn't it?"

She wouldn't exactly use 'exciting' to describe what she's feeling, still, Lightning responds, "Yeah…"

"So? Are you going to tell me what really happened with Raines or are you going to wait for me to ask?"

"Aren't you asking now?"

"Lightning…"

"I told you-"

"Come on." Serah rose from where she was sitting, "I'm not asking about the speech. I'm asking about you." Offering a hand for Lightning, the older sibling stares at it for a second before she reaches out and grasps it. Serah pulls her up onto her feet, and then lifts her jacket from the bench. There's a bit wet spot dirtying the white now, but it's still draped over Serah's arm as she leads Lightning around aimlessly in the base. It was a comfortable silence that didn't need words, and this moment, this quiet with her sister, Lightning made peace with everything.

"It was a speech." Lightning brought the topic back, "He wants me to address the people in a way he saw fit."

"I see."

"He's telling the wrong story."

"Then what's the story you want to tell?"

Lightning kept walking, eyes staring straight ahead. She paused slightly, but Serah effortlessly adapted to match her pace. What would she say? As she's standing before millions and millions of people, what would she tell them? What story? Her story? What would be the point in that? She wasn't going to up there and tell her life story, she wasn't going to regale everyone of her tales. What did she expect in return anyways? Fame? Fortune? Lightning would scoff at that. What she wanted was for everyone to leave her alone; to let her live her life the way she wants. She realizes though, that what she has done isn't something that she could walk away from. "I don't know." Lightning confessed, "I… don't know."

Serah, surprisingly, laughed lightly, "There's no sin in taking the easy way out." Once again, Serah's answer steals Lightning's voice. It was the last thing she expected her sister to say to her, and frankly, the last thing she expected _anyone_ to say to her. Her sister shifts slightly, glancing behind them before she gives Lightning a small conspiring smile, "You can end this however you want."

"Light!"

"Light!"

She knew those voices well. Turning towards the thumping footsteps, she hardly had the time to adjust herself to the bodies that crashed into her. Both Vanille and Hope wrapped around her body, while Fang threw an arm around her neck in a friendly chokehold, "Looks like sleeping beauty decided to finally wake up." Fang laughed.

Shaking them off, Lightning smirked at the watery eyes of the younger two, "Hey, don't cry. I'm not dead y'know."

"I-I know!" Vanille almost looked affronted if not for the blinding smile she immediately gave after.

"Sunshine won't die on us that easily." Sazh laughed, nudging Dajh who responded with a happy nod.

"Tough stuff." Snow grinned, wrapping an arm around Serah's shoulders, "Wouldn't be my Sis otherwise."

"Look at who's getting cocky. I still remember the days where I punched you for calling me 'Sis'." Lightning snorted.

Snow rubbed his cheek, "Definitely tough stuff."

All of their happy voices and faces, their enthused banter, becomes lost to Lightning eventually. She feels a subdued happiness filling to her to the brim, even if there's hardly an inkling of emotion showing on her face. While the others are merrily talking amongst themselves now, Lightning looks to find Hope watching her. He's hardly as happy as she had expected him, eyes so green, open, and honest, but he looks… almost pleadingly at her. "I'm fine, Hope." Lightning speaks first, resting a hand on the top of his head but he quickly swipes it off and takes a step back. Her hand drops back to her side, eyeing him glare at the ground now. "Hope-" Before she could say anymore, Snow patted her lightly on her shoulder and nodded his heads towards Cloud, Tifa, and Aerith. The three of them together were probably just slightly less iconic than seeing the BJW trio, but all-in-all, it's hard to come by one without one of the either two. Barret was with them as well, speaking although his words couldn't reach their ears.

"Well, isn't this a happy reunion." Aerith smiled, hugging Vanille briefly before moving through the rest of the group while Tifa and Cloud opted to nod their heads in greeting. They were standing on opposite ends of the group, but that didn't stop Tifa's ruby brown eyes from finding her. Lightning didn't budge, anticipating Tifa to find her place beside her, and the raven-haired beauty did exactly that. She slipped through their small group, offering small smiles as she excused herself until she eventually reached Lightning.

"Hey…" Tifa greeted quietly, grasping at Lightning's hand when she had reached out first. The weight was there against her palm, the touch was soft and _real_. For a moment, Lightning just stood there marveling at their contact, wondering why things suddenly felt so much more different from last night. Her feet never felt more planted to the ground.

Lightning opened her mouth with no words in mind, not even to make some noise of recognition or acknowledgement. A tug on her other arm drew her attention, and she looked to find Hope, having moved to her other side, with an expression she'd never seen on him before. It was impossible to characterize it as anger, and she was sure that she's seen him hurt before – they've all been hurt by someone at some point in their long lives – however, she's never felt that Hope's hurt would be directed at her, or because of her. Just like that, Tifa let go of her hand, and Lightning fought the innate desire to find that contact again. She could feel the fighter's presence beside her. "I-I-" He pursed his lips, eyes staring at her as if he could will her to understand why he was hurting. "I'm sorry."

"What are you apologizing for-"

"I'm sorry." Hope stated more forcefully before shaking his head rigorously, "Light, I…"

"Come on." Resting a hand on his back, Lightning turned and led him slightly away from the group. She overheard Tifa cover for them when the others began asking, and noted to thank Tifa later. There were more important things now, and although Lightning has never stated or purposefully made it known, Hope held a special place that was different from the rest of her friends. Call it a motherly instinct, but she knew that it was more than that.

* * *

 **So... is this considered within the realms of 'very soon'? Hahaha! ;P Thanks for reading!**


	57. Chapter 56

**Disclaimer: I do not own FF7 or FF13.**

* * *

The sound of his footsteps following behind her sounded like how always had, light and always a tad bit slower. He couldn't match her pace-by-pace, always seeming to struggle to keep up with her swift and often impatient strides. The way they walked reflected more of themselves than their faces would, and Lightning partly blames herself for the fact that Hope has become so much like her. He's quiet now, much more of a recluse, but his soft temperament should not be mistaken as tepidness or passivity. He had a mind of his own, as any person should, but a mind that's been battered and worn down by a fight that's gone on for too long. As much as she acknowledges that he's changed, perhaps out of her own selfishness, she wishes he hadn't.

There's always been something endearing about Hope, and that's not to say that he's lost that quality, but she sees too much of herself in him. Suffice to say, that didn't mean that she knew how to deal with him. She's not sentimental. She's not… _nearly_ as emotional or sensitive to really experience such things, and after what had happened to her, she's become even less in tune with those aspects. However, when that nostalgia hits her – quite literally a blast from the past – she becomes hypersensitive to it.

Seeing Hope now, knowing that he's trailing behind her with his head down, sulking, reminded her all too much of their shared time together in the Vile Peaks. It feels as though the distance between them back in those days have returned as well. They're both painfully silent. After his small outburst of apologies, he's gone withdrawn, but it's not like Lightning had made any attempts at conversation after prying him away from other curious ears.

Ever since their initial trials as L'cie's, it's never been this… tense and awkward, but in hindsight, Lightning realizes that ever since their days as Fal'Cie's slaves, they've never actually spent any meaningful time together before she was quickly swept up to play Etro's knight and, five hundred years later, Bhunivelze's Savior. They never actually had the time to sit back and just… _talk_ about anything other than how they were going to fight their seemingly never-ending battle against fate.

She never had the opportunity to casually ask how his day was, or how Luxerion was. She doesn't know if he even _likes_ Luxerion even though he's made his permanent residence there. She doesn't like it there, that's for sure, and if they were anything alike, he'd hate it too. It's too hierarchical, too focused on their beliefs and faith, and more often than not, she finds their devotion to her a bit too extreme. In a way, she sees it as their thanks and gratefulness for what she's done for them, but in another way, it's awfully suffocating because their unfaltering loyalty, conceived during the days of Bhunivelze's worship, have fallen onto her shoulders.

Wetting her lips, Lightning draws to a slow stop, glancing back to see the top of Hope's hair. He doesn't even notice that she's stopped until he runs headlong into her and stumbles back, "Ah, sorry! S-Sorry…" He mumbles, eyes darting up to meet hers for only a second before they drop to the ground he finds so interesting.

Swallowing a sigh, Lightning runs through a gauntlet of things she could say in her mind but ultimately settles on the simplest question, "How is it?" Lightning asks, turning to regard Hope, "Luxerion? The people there?"

He looks back to her in surprise, eyes searching as if she could ever have another meaning to her words, "Fine. Everyone's adapting well."

"That's good." Then, silence. Even though Lightning's done talking despite having questions burning on her tongue, she doesn't ask and just watches him. He frowns most minutely, and fakes a cough. He was tired; they all were, but it doesn't appear as if a lack of sleep was the only thing weighing on his mind. The dark bags under his eyes didn't give it away, but a certain deadness in his stare.

"They're wondering when you'll return."

"Them?" Lightning tilt her head slightly and raises an eyebrow, "Or you?"

"Both." He admits, "I was worried... And I still am. Have they been taking care of you? What did the doctors say? Did they-"

Lightning snorted, "It's not like I stayed there long enough for them to actually tell me anything."

He frowned, this time making his disapproval apparent, "What do you mean?"

"I left after I woke up." Lightning shrugged, "I just didn't want to be there." Perhaps it was obvious where she went because Hope didn't ask.

"I wanted you transferred to Luxerion." Hope spoke as if that would be the answer to all of their concerns, "I think-"

"That it would've been better there?" Lightning scoffed, "If anything, it would've been worse."

" _Worse?"_ He repeated as if she had said something terribly offensive, "How would it worse? I- _we_ would've all been closer and-"

"Who knows how people might react once they find out their Goddess has lost her divinity and has become part of the common rabble." His frown deepened and Lightning could see him come slowly to an understanding. There was surprise for sure, his mouth dropping open as if to put words to sentences he didn't even have yet, "It still feels weird thinking that this might actually be the end, and it feels even weirder saying it out loud. It's hard to believe."

"What you're trying to say is- is that you're not Etro anymore?"

"No, not anymore. Who would've thought that all I would pay in the end would be something that I never even wanted in the beginning? This world doesn't need Etro anymore, and…. you have _no_ idea how…" Taking a deep breath, Lightning chuckled humorlessly, "I feel like I can finally breathe."

"You're not…" He shuffled awkwardly, looking as if he no longer knew what to do with himself. For a moment, he reminded her of a younger Hope, gawking over her again.

Did you think we would stay like this forever?" When he didn't respond, Lightning crossed her arms and eyed him carefully. Honestly, she had expected him to be happy about this. Seeing his expression though, more than a thousand things could be said, and none of them appeared to be good. "What's wrong?"

He looked as though he was standing at the edge of the world; staring at the indefinite plummet as if there were no longer any paths ahead. It was painful when he spoke again - undeserved, in Lightning's mind - so she stood stock still and listened. "It suddenly feels like I don't have enough time…" Hope mumbled, his tone breathless as if he had been chasing something for so long, and to have it slip out of his fingers. "If we were still immortal, then…"

"Time for what?"

He suddenly took a step closer, taking the opportunity to grasp her hand when Lightning had shifted out of her position in response to his movement, "I know I said I would have your back… but-"

Why do the people around her always feel as though she expects so much more from them than she actually does? "There's nothing that anyone could've done to make things any easier."

"You and I both know how much of a lie that is. Don't you mean that there's nothing _I_ could've done?" The question was posed in such a soft voice, but she felt it like a knife. "I'm not a kid anymore. You don't have to baby me."

"I know."

"Even though I look like this, we're both old enough not to be defined by the usual conventions used to describe a normal person's stage in life-"

"I _know_ that-"

"Then why are you still treating me like a child!"

Her eyes narrowed in a burst of defensiveness. For the life of her, she had no idea why Hope was acting this way. "Calm down," he turned away, glaring off to the side, and Lightning huffed, "and stop acting like one."

"How am I acting like I child? I know exactly what I'm capable of, I know what it is that I can or can't do, and I know where I fit in much more than anyone else here, _much_ more than Cloud, Aerith, or Tifa. I get that Aerith's the last Cetra, I understand that you needed her to do things that others couldn't because of that. Cloud's the-"

"Don't bring them into this." She left no room for argument, watching as he forcefully swallowed his words. There was only one way this conversation would go, and she knows that he'd go through Aerith, Cloud and then Tifa, listing all of their _uses_ they have, only to stop at the fighter and find none.

"I know I don't look a year older than I did back then when we first met, but, Light, I know what I want. I'm not who I was back then, so I don't want you to think that I would always be that kid following after you."

"For the last time, I know that."

"Even if the world hates you, I will always be by your side. Why won't you see me as a man? Someone you can depend on, someone that can help?" His question was much more of a plead than a demand, and when Lightning had no words to offer him, she could see him deflate. His mind was running like a hamster on a wheel; never to get anywhere, and only to exhaust himself with no satisfying outcome other than thinking on a matter that didn't require that much thought. That was Hope now though, always worrying, stressing, and if it weren't for his curse of immortality, he definitely would've aged years upon years due to what she has put him through. He'd seen her live so many lifetimes, die so many times, and he had to see his own friends die by his own hands because of her cause. What could she say to him now though? There was no way to put into words how much he meant to her, and she didn't even know how to try. There was nothing she could do or say though, nothing to be done to make this any easier for them. "I guess somethings never change." The world has changed, people have changed, times have changed, and even immortals such as themselves, are no longer immortals. They went into this fight – this journey – together, and out of everyone else, he's shared the most. She respects him, loves him, and she never wanted to watch him grow in that cruel ageless way.

"Somethings are better left unchanged, but I know how unrealistic that is. I know I can depend on you, and I know that you'll do everything that you can to help me. You're also the only person I know that I can trust wholly and completely. I don't doubt that for a second. But I want to ask you this; what could you have done? If you were to switch places with anyone, what could you have done differently to change what had happened?"

"I would've stopped you. I wouldn't have let you sacrifice yourself."

"How?"

"I-I don't know. Anything!"

"Did you think a task like that would've been easier for you? Did you think that you could've stopped me? Even if it was Serah that was begging me not to… I still would've ignored her. She still has Snow, and if there was even the slightest chance that I could give her the future that she deserves, then nothing would've stopped me. She wasn't there though, and you don't even know what you would've done if you were."

"I would've thought of something-"

"You can't even think of anything now." Lightning breathed, "And I would never want to put you or Serah in that position. Tifa was there though, and so was Rygdea. Both of them… and… it was so different. He was scared of me, I could tell, but he didn't say anything. He wanted me to leave, to go save the world for him. Why would he care that I would die so that he could live? He didn't know me, he didn't like me. I think, out of everyone, he'd be the most likely to stop me from playing martyr. He wouldn't be worth it. Do you want to know what Tifa did though?" Lightning met his eyes, and smiled weakly, "She was going to kill herself. For some reason, I have a gut feeling, and it's not a good feeling, that you would've done the same… but I don't think you would even _think_ of doing something like that on your own. Honestly, she… scared me. She made me hesitate, but even so… I still did what I had to do. She understood what it meant to me, and… she let me go. I love her more for it." His head was churning with thoughts; she could see it in his expression. He looked conflicted as if he wanted to argue but knew that his point would be mute to her ears.

With nothing more she was willing to say, she just left, and he let her. His knuckles were white from his grip, but he didn't fight it when she pulled away and began on her way back to where they had left everyone else. Sure enough, there would be more to follow up on with this conversation, and as much as how Hope's plead for her to see him as a man wasn't just a form of acknowledgement of his unconditional support, she knew there was another side to it as well. If she wasn't already made aware of it by the constant teasing done by Fang, or the weariness that Tifa expresses whenever and wherever Hope is related, the way the boy – the _man_ – himself looked at Tifa was obvious enough. His grudge against Tifa certainly felt that there was a much more personal reason for it, and not anger and distrust on Lightning's behalf. It would be shallow to think of it as jealousy because the bond she shared with Hope was just as important to her as her bond with Serah, and she didn't think he would exchange it for anything else. He wants more than he already has, and perhaps envy would be the more suitable descriptor.

He would soon be a handsome man, baby-faced but mature, gentle in nature but also firm. He would be smart, and there wasn't a doubt that he would be successful. He'll soon be taller than her, shoulders wider than hers, straight and proud, and he'd have the most heartwarming smile ever. In just a few years, Hope will grow, and Lightning already knows _how_ he'll grow. She knows _exactly_ how he will grow and how he will look like.

She likes to think she knows how he would be; supportive, and he'd probably spoil her too. Lightning knows that he would look at her as if she were the sun and moon, and there wouldn't be anything he wouldn't be willing to do for her sake. If he could, he'd give her the world and more. Someday, he'll make someone very happy. He'll come back to her with eyes to reflect his namesake, and ask for her affections.

Someday… she will have to turn him away.

She'll have to hurt him, if she hasn't already done that today. Her intentions, good or not, didn't matter. The result would be the same. She would have to hurt him because even knowing all that she does about future Hope, she also _knows_ that the feelings they have for each other aren't the same. As much as she wanted to persuade herself to think that Hope's merely confused, she's above insulting him by believing that. She was a coward and she's running away now, knowing that things would've gotten too real too soon.

When she arrives back at where her group of friends were, she sees that it's been whittled down to one person. "I didn't expect you."

Cloud raises an eyebrow and glances behind her to see that Hope's nowhere to be found. "Raines wanted to talk to the others." He hands a water bottle to her as if it's a warning that she'll have to do a lot of talking, which he knows she hates.

"Trying to get to me through them?" Lightning snorted, accepting the water after he cracks open the lid.

"I think I know what they'll all say," Cloud says as they make their way to the base, "but at least he tried. No wasted opportunity."

"What do you think?"

"Does it matter?" Lightning chuckled and shook her head. She takes a drink but Cloud suddenly reaches forward and tilts the bottom of the bottle further upwards. The water spills from her mouth, down her chin and splatters over the pressed uniform that Raines gave her. "There you have it."

Wiping her mouth with her sleeve, "For the record, you suck." He wasn't wrong though.

* * *

 **Uhm...h-hi...?**

 **Whoa, feels like forever since I've updated...** **Thank you for reading! Super sorry for such and long wait, coupled with such a short chapter too... T-T I'm not done with Hope just yet!**


	58. Chapter 57

**Disclaimer: I do not own FF7 or FF13.**

* * *

It was hard to imagine what could've been done and said in that short period of time. She knew that her conversation with Hope – if she could even call it that – hadn't been long, and most of that conversation wasn't even conducted with words; just hapless guesses as to what he was feeling. Although, when she and Cloud had arrived to the meeting room that her friends and family had been sequestered into, she had to admit that she was surprised. It wasn't that her friends were violent or destructive per say, and they were all too old and jagged to throw anymore temper tantrums, but it was more subdued than she had anticipated.

Only Raines had a scowl, but it looked to be a product of her carelessness and indifference to the uniform he had given her, if the folded cloak she had earlier thrown to a ground in a fit was anything to go by. It was lumped alongside the jacket that she had used as a seating mat for her sister, stained by the rainwater on the bench. As it to make matters worse, she could see Raines raise an eyebrow at the wet stain down the front of her shirt, courtesy of Cloud. Thankfully, he didn't comment on what he probably concluded to be bursts of petty defiant acts. It was a strange and embarrassing feeling when it dawned on Lightning that she only needed a little bit of spilled water to make her feel like a child. "It's water." Lightning quickly muttered, "It'll dry."

Raines sighed, and draped the clothes on the table over his arm, "I'll have these cleaned for use tomorrow… for your public address."

"Decided on a date already?" Lightning's tone dipped for the worse, but Raines calmly walked towards where she lingered at the door.

"I admit… I may have been too eager to… ask this of you. After all, I haven't forgotten that you had just awoken yesterday, and from a coma no less. Now that you have awoken, and word has already spread too far and too fast, you must understand the situation that I am in as well. So, for today, I'd like you to rest and relax with your friends and family."

Lightning crossed her arms and raised a skeptical eyebrow. She knew she was being difficult and, to put it plainly, rude, but she knew that Raines wasn't the sort of man to just back off without already planning his next ten steps forward after his retreat, "I hope you're not expecting my thanks."

His chuckle was short, and entirely empty. Just an act for appearances, "Of course not." He walked past her and towards the door, "I've scheduled the speech for tomorrow evening."

The door closed, swished shut and silence returned to equilibrium. Half the table was avoiding any eye contact with her, and the other half openly stared at her as if she was a ticking time bomb. Only Aerith spoke though, rising from her seat to stand, and when she did, it felt like everyone else let out a collective breath of relief. "I'm sure you already have an idea as to… what Raines spoke to us about. There were terms," Aerith tapped the table surface on a familiar piece of paper sitting there, "but not particularly unreasonable. I can't say that we all unanimously see eye-to-eye, but regardless, I'm glad we reached an agreement."

"An agreement." Lightning hardly sounded convinced, "Without me?"

"With you in mind." Aerith answered smoothly, running her hands over her dress to smooth out any nonexistent creases or folds. Good – Lightning thought – at least Aerith was nervous about making promises on her behalf without her consent. She trusted the brunette to always have her head on straight, but this was too much. "Can we talk?"

"Aren't we already?" Lightning snapped, unable to hold her tongue. She couldn't remember a time where she had truly lashed out at Aerith, and clearly, Aerith wasn't expecting it.

Lightning had caught the slightest flash of panic before the brunette offered a placating smile. She looked around, wordlessly asking everyone to give them some privacy. Barret was the first to stand up, looking as if he had something to say before thinking better of it. Fang followed, patting Lightning on the shoulder as she passed and wherever Fang went, Vanille went. Sazh left too, leaving a sigh in his wake. Snow glanced at Serah, and when the younger Farron eased out of her seat, both her husband and Tifa followed. "Come on." She heard Tifa whisper, most likely to Cloud, because she then heard his heavier footsteps leave the room as well. The ex-Goddess kept her eyes trained on Aerith though, bearing down on the Cetra where she stood.

"You should know better." Lightning spoke slowly, voice low and sharp.

"I do." Aerith answered, still unwilling to take a seat even though Lightning was sure this conversation was nowhere near done, "I'm sorry." Picking up the speech from the table, she held it loosely in her hands, "We had to do something because we knew Raines wasn't going to let this go until he got what he wanted… and frankly, this isn't so bad."

"And what gave you that right to make that decision for me?"

"Nothing." Aerith, glanced down at the speech, "But… if it makes you any _less_ angry with me, it's not like I think this is a brilliant idea. Just… an easy escape route. Serah also said that you weren't opposed to the idea-"

"You don't get the play the 'Serah' card and hope to get away with it." Lightning rolled her eyes, "She didn't go making any deals with Raines-"

"I'd hardly consider this a deal, and everyone else was-"

"Not. Me."

Five seconds at most. Five seconds was all it took for Aerith to close her eyes, take a deep breath, and rebuild her composure brick by brick until it was that seemingly indestructible wall of smiles. Lightning swore her eye just twitched with annoyance until she realized that she just had Aerith flustered for the first time. They were both control freaks when it came to their emotions. "There's no point getting worked up over this." Aerith began again, "Whatever was done and said was only in this room. No papers. No contracts. Just… words and it's hard to really say when or where verbal promises are ever held accountable."

Lightning scoffed, rolling her eyes at Aerith suggestion, "So you're asking me to break my word."

"I'm asking you to _possibly_ break _my_ word." Aerith countered, "When you're up there, it doesn't have to be this speech. It could be… whatever you want." Aerith rounded the table as she folded the speech in half. "We can't force you do to anything you don't want to do. None of us can. So why don't you take today and get some rest. Tomorrow's going to be a long day."

"Yeah… whatever." She turned on her heels to leave, but Aerith stopped her with a few last words.

"I'll just make it clear, this is a rhetorical question, but why are you so… angry?"

The door swished open at a press of a button, and Lightning took a small step back when Vanille almost toppled in. In a split second reaction, she pushed Vanille's shoulder and knocked her back into Fang's arms. The orange head's face bloomed bright red, obviously just caught with her ear pressed to the door, but Fang looked nonetheless unperturbed. Nearly everyone was nearby, lingering in the hallways with their eyes staring at her as if she had suddenly grown three heads. She instantly caught Tifa and Serah standing together, and like instinct, she took a step towards their direction before there was a flash of silver behind them. Hope was walking down the hallway towards them, head down and eyes cast despondently to the ground.

It was just one thing after another, and it could be said that she's running away with her tail between her legs, but enough was enough. Giving Serah and Tifa a quick apologetic look, she turned and went the other way. She kept her eyes focused forward, refusing to meet anyone's eyes. Where could she go now? The base is closed off, and there's media hounding the entrance. Still, she found herself outside before her thoughts could catch up. "E-Excuse me?" Lightning steeled her expression, watching as two GC soldiers approach her, "We were wondering if you-"

"Lightning?" Saved again, although the pink haired woman wasn't sure if Cloud has just saved her from these two's questions, or if he had saved them from her. "Finished talking to Aerith already?" He stated more than asked, and then turned to the two other soldiers now gaping at her. "Excuse us." With a quick nod, he motioned with his hand for her to follow. "So, what are you going to do now?"

Lightning snorts, "Aerith said I had the day off."

"But… not really." Cloud concluded, drawing to a stop when they're standing before his bike, "Here." She raised an eyebrow as he dug into his pockets and pulled out his keys. Numbly, Lightning held out her hand and soon, with a soft clank of the metal, they were dropped into her open palm.

She jingled the keys, "You're giving me your bike?"

"I'm _lending_ you my bike." With a smirk, Lightning mounted the vehicle, and glanced over her shoulder curiously at Cloud who had moved to the trunk addition mounted at the rear. With a click, he opened it and produced a motorcycle helmet, complete with the darkened visor, "Here. I've seen you drive a bike… and crash it into a GC barricade."

Rolling her eyes, she let the helmet roll into her hands, "For your information, I didn't crash it into the barricade."

"Yeah, because we shot a missile at you first."

"Then why say I crashed it into the barricade then?" Lightning retorted, but still put the helmet on regardless, "I didn't think you'd think to get an helmet. Last time I checked, you didn't have one."

"And when _was_ the last time you checked?"

"Touché."

Cloud relented though, patting the vehicle affectionately, "You also haven't heard Tifa rant about the 'death machine' that I drive, and she got Aerith to agree with her."

"Explains the helmet. At least it's some form of protection." Lightning nodded, "but," sliding the keys in, she waited for the engine to start, listening it purr like a kitten, "this is definitely worth it."

"And that's what I've been saying."

The bike rolled forward just a little before she stopped again, staring at the dials. "Hey…" twisting around to face Cloud, she nodded her chin towards the extra space behind her, "want to come with me?"

"You want me to sit behind you?"

"Where else would you sit?"

"It's my bike."

"Yes, but I have the keys, _and_ the helmet." Lightning sighed, "I'm not about to switch with you."

He climbed onto the bike, muttering disapprovingly behind her, "Fine." With victory tucked firmly under her belt, Lightning revved the engine before bursting forward. Of course, only until she had hit the front gates not even five minutes later and after slowly wade through the crowd of reporters outside eyeing them curiously, did she get the chance to fly through the streets and onto the Midgar Highway. The helmet protected her in more ways than one. She didn't voice it to the man behind, but she hoped Cloud understood how much this meant to her.

It wasn't a question as to where they were going. The moment she pulled onto the Highway towards the abandoned city, it was obvious. Cloud knew the streets better than her, but he never once tried to tell her to take another road. She didn't need to abide by any rules here, and there was no one to watch out for. She didn't have to think about anything or anyone. Zipping through the streets that would have Tifa pulling her hair out, Lightning swerved down the familiar street towards the old church in Sector 5. His grip around her hips loosened as she slowed to a stop at the entrance, and she waited for him to get off first before she followed. Lightning quirked an eyebrow, "Are you any more… _inclined_ to do as Tifa says?"

"The machine itself doesn't make it a death machine." Cloud rolled his eyes, marching his way into the church, "It's the driver."

"We're still alive."

"I'll just make sure to tell Tifa to keep you from buying a bike."

There's only been once place that hadn't changed, and that was Aerith's old hangout in Sector 5. Other than their old scuffle with the Turks at the beginning of their mission together, neither the fall of SHINRA or the war against Sephiroth and the WEAPONS touched the old benches lined one after the other or the flower bed growing in the middle. The wooden floors creaked and groaned beneath their feet, echoing their every step. She stopped after reaching the flowers, but Cloud walked around with his eyes scanning every inch in a way that she imagined Aerith would. Her promise with Aerith was still there too; the incomplete box of letters sitting innocently against the clean white petals and lush green. "When was the last time you were here?" Lightning asked, watching Cloud as he carefully maneuvered himself towards the box.

"I haven't been back since finding you and Aerith." Cloud answered, reaching down to grab it, "Who left this-"

"It's Aerith's." He straightened his back again with a frown fluttering across his expression, but the box was left where it was. "She'll tell you when she's ready."

"I can probably guess." Cloud murmured, and moved away once again to eventually settle on a bench nearby, "I always felt that Aerith has a lot of secrets, but… there's really only one that she hasn't told either Tifa or I. She's told you, right?"

"If she had the choice, I don't think she would've."

"A choice?"

"I knew him." Lightning shrugged slightly, "More importantly, I… liked him. He was a good guy. At the end, he was just another person that I could've saved, but didn't."

"You regret it."

"It's not regret." Kneeling, Lightning gently caressed a flower in her hand, "It's just like Jessie, Biggs, and Wedge, where I..." He saved her from explaining what she didn't want to voice, and hummed quietly in agreement. "I actually saw all of them not to long ago." Jihl too. The ghost of the woman with flowing blonde hair lingered, always seemingly being ahead of everyone else, and always the first to find her. "So… I guess that means that I died – or was dead." The petal slipped away from her thumb and index finger. "Maybe… I still am."

"You're not."

She chuckled, half due to her own doubt, and half due to how assured Cloud sounded. Stepping away from the flowers, Lightning settled beside him and stared listlessly up through the hole in the roof. "Easy for you to say." Carefully, he regarded her expression.

"You know…" Cloud started leaning against the back rest and stared where she was, "you're not exactly the easiest person to read."

"That's not news."

"But… it feels like it's harder now. Everything you've done up until now ever since you woke up, and I know it hasn't been long, makes me think that you're running away."

"I'm running." Lightning stated, but couldn't find it in herself to even feel affronted. She knew it was true. Still though, her tone gave nothing away; not even her admittance.

"Makes me wonder why." Cloud continued, "After the speech, it'll be over-"

"Will it?" It was naïve of him to think that; to think that she could just shed off everything that entails. Her action, her responsibility; and that was a fact that Lightning knew that she was running from.

"It'll be closer."

"But it won't end."

"It won't." Cloud relented, "Not unless you stop being who you are… but even then… that won't happen."

"So that's it then." Lightning pursed her lips, "No point in running..."

"If anyone else told me, I never would've believed that you'd even try." The blond man glanced at her, "I thought you would've stayed at the hospital, to get the rest you need, but instead, you up and disappear. You've always been one to put the mission before yourself."

"Then what's wrong with me putting myself first?"

"Nothing. It's just not what we're used to."

Lightning snorted wryly, "Since it's me telling you, then would you believe me if I said that I had… let Sephiroth win?" Taking a deep breath, Lightning released it shakily through trembling lips. "He won. I was going to let the world burn."

"But you didn't."

" _Aerith_ didn't." She corrected him, "I thought I was going to die, and I _felt_ her presence there with me before I… left it up to fate to do the rest."

"I don't think so." Cloud pushed himself up, pacing slightly in front of her, "The Yeuls and Caius, they were the ones that helped me. They were fighting Sephiroth before Holy had hit them and…"

"They're gone… aren't they?"

"She said that only Holy could cleanse their grief and sadness."

"I tried saving their souls before." Lightning murmured, leaning forward to rest her elbows on her knees while she stared at her feet, "It didn't work. After thousands of years… I guess that's how their story ends. You said they were fighting Sephiroth?"

"Caius was fighting him, and Yeul said it was a chaos infusion – what was it – the Great Chaos."

"No wonder Holy passed through me. There were bigger fish to fry."

"And you actually _wanted_ to save the Planet." Cloud stated, almost as if to remind her.

"I was the only one who could stop Meteor. That's why the Lifestream used me."

"Lightning." He suddenly grabbed her shoulders, forcing her to sit up and stare into his eyes. It was clear, concise, and there wasn't a single hint of doubt in his voice, " _You_ did it. Only you could've. You're _alive_. The Lifestream _saved_ you too." She wanted to believe him. There was that same gripping hope that welled inside; the same feeling she had when Serah had told her that it was _finally_ over, and this time, Lightning wondered if it was going to stay. As much as she liked to preach about hope back then, things are different now. She wants to be _certain_. Cloud continued, shaking her slightly, "Fate, whatever the hell that is, didn't do anything. Yeul and Caius did. Aerith did. Jessie, Biggs, and Wedge did. And… Zack too. They pulled through for us."

She brushed off his arms, but he just straightened his back and stared at her, "Don't give yourself too much credit."

"Fine. You're right. I killed Sephiroth." Cloud nodded, "If I'm going to take credit for that, then you can take the credit for saving the world."

"That's not what I meant." Lightning rolled her eyes, and got onto her feet too "You did good."

"So did you."

"... I hear you." Digging into her pocket, Lightning tossed his keys back to him, "You're driving."

"You got it." She didn't wear the helmet on the way back, letting Cloud stow it away in the small trunk. The ground sped by beneath their feet, and the roar of the engine drowned out the otherwise quiet nature around them. Looking at the world now, it still looked exactly as it has before, and it was hard to imagine that Nova Chrysalia was just around the corner. No Unseen Realm, no Etro's Gate, no more Cosmogenesis. Everything's all in one place now. She didn't know why it was so hard to believe; to think that this was really the end of her endless fight for peace. Closing her eyes, Lightning tilted her head up, feeling the sun wash over her face and the wind sift through her hair.

No more running.

"Hold on." Cloud yelled back to her.

Tightening her hold around his waist, she leaned forward and spoke quietly into his back, "Thank you." The boom of the engine swallowed her voice as they darted forward back to the city.

* * *

 **Dialogue galore!**


	59. Chapter 58

In all honesty, Tifa never really liked the AVALANCHE base. To her, it's always just been a building she thinks Barret spends too much time in, acting in a role that didn't suit him, with responsibilities that she would never wish for. They weren't people who wanted power or control, nor did they find any sort of self-worth in being a leader to the masses. At the root of their ideals, all they really wanted, was just to be free of SHINRA. The price that Barret had to pay to get to where they are now was his boisterousness, his spontaneity, and… his spirit. If it weren't for the deal they had made with the Guardian Corps, she wonder where he'd be doing rather than sitting behind a desk all day long. To her, this grand open roundabout leading up to the large glass doors and into the base reminded her too much of the Academy before the destruction Sephiroth had wrought upon it. Sitting in the middle of Edge was a place that reminded her too little of what AVALANCHE had meant to her, and too much of the Guardian Corps, but without what she had loved so much about it.

She dug her heel into the hard cement, leaning against one of the pillars that stood out front where the stairs led into the main entrance. The speech that Aerith had handed off to her sat folded in her hand where her finger occasionally brushed against the prickly corner. "Miss, are you lost?" Rolling her eyes good naturedly, Tifa quirked an eyebrow at Rygdea jogging down the stairs to where she was.

"Maybe." Tifa smiled, watching as he came to a stop in front of her.

He gave her his patented boyish grin, "Either you are, or you aren't… but you've come to the right place!"

"You're in high spirits."

"Oh, you mean you're asking how I am in such high spirits after getting a reprimand from my superior officer?" Rygdea clasped his hand over his chest, "You're a woman after my heart, Lockhart."

With a sigh, Tifa crossed her arms, "Rygdea-"

"I know. You're over the moon for a certain Goddess." He waved his hand as if to brush any concerns away, "But… on a more serious note, yeah, I'm fine. I expected it. I didn't think that Lightning would be down with the General's plan, and I guess the way I handled the situation this morning was… It could've been better."

"I won't argue with you there."

"I'd never argue with you." Rygdea leaned in, to which Tifa quickly retreated.

She stepped away, "Rygdea-"

He heard her warning loud and clear, taking a step back as well with his hands held up in surrender, "Sorry, old habits die hard. Can't help it when I see a pretty girl."

"Right…"

"So…" Rydgea nodded his chin at the paper in her hand, "is that what I think it is?"

"The speech?" Tifa shrugged helplessly, "It is."

"You're going to try to persuade her? I'm surprised. I didn't that you'd be so gung-ho about it."

"I'm not. Aerith had some good points, but… I'd rather rip it."

"You haven't though."

"It's Light's choice."

"Frankly, I don't even know why the General's trying. I don't think Lightning's the type of person to do something like this."

She tilted her head curiously, "What do you mean?"

"C'mon, that woman is her own person. We all know this. She's got her own mind, and," he pointed at the folded piece of paper in her hand as if to punctuate his point, " _that_ isn't something she's going to do. But… I guess there's no harm in trying."

"Don't you think that she'd… get tired?"

" _Tired_?" Rygdea echoed, "No. That's not something that she'd get tired of. I understand needing a break but you can't get tired of being who you are, or else you would've changed. Not changing in that kind of situation is probably the most depressing thing you can do to yourself."

"You make it sound so easy." She shouldn't be surprised given his personality; never shameful, never hesitant, and a bit too headstrong. She stared out into the roundabout where she expects Cloud and Lightning to come driving in any minute, "I just worry."

"Maybe you're worrying too much."

"You think?"

"Lightning's - ah… coming from someone who doesn't know her really well, Lightning, I don't think, you need to worry too much about. Considering what she's been through, she might just need a break to wind up again before she's ready to soldier on."

"I… guess you're right."

"Well, I said that I didn't know her – wait… I am?"

The retort she had ready died in her voice when she heard the familiar hum of Cloud's bike. "Now we'll see if you are." With a soft smile already on her lips, Tifa descended the rest of the stairs while the bike pulled to a stop. Lightning, who was seated behind, slipped off with that same cold grace that she does everything in, and pulled off the helmet. "Welcome back." Tifa laughed, reaching up to tousle the pink helmet hair, which the other was quick to wave her hand away.

"Is there a reason you're waiting out here?" Lightning remarked, raising an eyebrow at her and her eyes flickered down to the folded piece of paper in her hand, and then glanced at Rygdea. The helmet was passed off to Cloud with a quick thanks, before she returned her attention to them, "What is it?"

With a helpless shrug, Tifa lifted the speech to Lightning haplessly, "You know what it is."

Now, there were several – _hundreds_ – of ways Lightning could've reacted, but Tifa honestly didn't expect that she'd get the best possible that she could imagine. Even Cloud stilled to watch curiously. All Lightning did was accept the piece of paper, and gave a curt nod to Rygdea, "You can tell Raines that I'll think about it."

Rygdea stumbled, clearly not expecting such an answer, "R-Really?"

The moment she saw Lightning's eyes narrow, Tifa elbowed Rygdea and pushed him away, "That's great! Best go tell him before…"

"I change my mind?" Lightning quipped, earning a small nervous chuckle from the fighter.

"I'll – I'm going to go." Rygdea staggered back, "Now. I'll go now." Without another word, he spun on his heel, jumped up the stairs, and disappeared into the base.

All three of them just watched him go before Lightning sighed and gave Cloud and Tifa a disapproving half-hearted glare, "I'm not as difficult as people like to think I am. No thanks to you two."

Cloud snorted and rolled the bike forward a little, "Just keep telling yourself that. I'm going to park. Don't wait up."

"Wasn't planning on it." Lightning retorted, but smirked that same smirk the blond man had given her. They watch him drive out of the round-about before finally meeting each other's eyes. The other woman shifted, seemingly not knowing what to say but Tifa preferred it this way. It was nice seeing Lightning faltering for once, and for such a silly thing such as how to start a conversation. Eventually, Lightning just nodded at her, "Hey."

"Hey yourself." Tifa grinned, reaching to loosely hold Lightning's hand in her own in an instant. Warmth swelled inside, seeing Lightning visibly relax and return her hold. "You look… different." She really did. The deep frowns, the annoyed glint in her cutting glares, and the tense lines that held her expression stoic and hard seemingly eased in merely two or three hours.

"Different… How so?"

Tifa just shook her head lightly as if that wasn't important anymore. All that mattered was that Lightning was in a better place. "Where did you two go?"

"The old church in Sector 5." Lightning answered, "It's quiet there - _calming_."

"Well, that place always did feel special." Tifa agreed, "I'm glad."

"So?" Lightning turned the folded piece of paper over in her hands, "Is this the part where you tell me what-"

"And this will be the part where you assume that I'm going to tell you what to do." Tifa interrupted, "Well, I'm not." Plucking the speech out of Lightning's hands, Tifa folded it again and stuffed it inside her pocket, "I'm also not going to give this to you until tomorrow, right before the speech. The less you get to stare at it, the less you think about it, and so… tomorrow, hopefully, it's just you doing whatever feels right to you. Now!" The fighter clapped her hands together as if she had the most brilliant idea ever, "Let's go do something."

"And? What are we going to do with the human barricade at the front gates?"

"Right…" Tifa frowned, "I forgot how popular you are. Well, we can sneak out-"

"How?"

"Want to go to the training room?" Tifa continued without even acknowledging her first proposition.

"How about we go get some food." Lightning sighed, already making her way into the base, "Besides, I can't avoid people forever."

"Then what's a human barricade at the front gates then?"

"Let's just… slowly work up to that." Lightning muttered whilst Tifa gleefully trailed after her in triumph.

Walking down the hallways of the base was certainly nostalgic, hitting all the minute notes that had always missed whenever she'd venture here alone. Watching Lightning's back like how she used to in the past, she suddenly didn't mind the AVALANCHE base and its uncanny resemblance to the Academy anymore. "This… brings back memories." Tifa murmured softly, "Feels like it was just yesterday."

"Yeah." That was all Lightning really said, but the weight of the word the moment it left her lips told another story.

They didn't miss the way some soldiers and personnel would stare at them as they walked past, and Tifa caught them stopping entirely just to watch or looking over their shoulders. Murmurs filled the air, but Lightning was unfazed. Tifa could really only reprimand herself from worrying so much, only now realizing that the rosette was entirely too familiar with situations like this – it must be even worse in Nova Chrysalia if that masquerade night in Yusnaan was anything to go by. Walking into the mess hall, it was rather amusing seeing how fast the quiet would fall. People took notice, one by one, and it was even funnier seeing how she and Lightning had taken a place in the line-up for some quick grub. All in all, the food here wasn't quite to her standard, but, "I've heard that the Behemoth Steak Burger is pretty good." She looked at the man lined up in front of them who couldn't stop gaping, "Right?"

"Y-YES!" He answered much louder than expected.

"See?" Tifa nudged Lightning, "I told you so." To which, the man nodded vigorously in agreement.

"Right…"

With nothing else to offer, Tifa remained quiet and waited until it was their turn. She held her breath, and then all the sudden barked out a laugh when Lightning ordered the salad instead. She wasn't going to say anything, but she was sure that there was no way Lightning was going to read the speech Raines had given her to read.

* * *

 **Short chapter folks! Just sloooooowly moving forward. Thanks for reading!**


	60. Chapter 59

**Disclaimer: I do not own FF7 or FF13.**

* * *

These were the same white walls that Lightning had spent her excruciatingly long nights right before her fight with Sephiroth and the Planet, counting down the seconds to when the world would end. It was a nightmare that Lightning wanted to wake up from, yet, here she finds herself subjugating herself to that same form of torture when she could've easily accepted Tifa's invitation to return with her back to the bar. Or, just as easily, could've accepted Tifa's offer of staying here with her in the same room that she had been given in the AVALANCHE base. Lightning didn't regret that decision though.

In mornings like these, there's always that hovering doubt that pulls tension across her temples. Lightning partially blames the lack of sleep from last night. She could definitely feel the effects now; her eyes are dry, and there's a heavy weight sitting on her brow. She spent nearly hours reading and rereading what Raines had prepared for her and staring blankly at the seemingly innocent uniform that was so obviously Guardian Corps. Hours passed. The sun rose, its rays bleeding through the blinds to draw lines of light across the uniform that was still laid out on the bed.

Glancing at the clock, Lightning sighed and ran a hand through her hair, opting to sort through the closet instead. She was grateful to find some clothing in there, even if it was just variations of the AVALANCHE uniform stocked inside for the next solider to take their turn to stay on base, and opted for the simplest outfit. A pair of black cargo pants and a fitting black t-shirt. As for shoes, Lightning eyed the slippers she had grabbed from the washroom last night and decided she just didn't care enough.

That was how people saw her walking around base that morning; in half of the AVALANCHE uniform, and white disposable slippers. It shouldn't be all that surprising. She'd seen people more dressed down than she is on late nights around here, so she figures the reason why everyone is staring is because they know who she is.

Of course. Who wouldn't? Her face is shown on every TV channel now, and her name the topic of every radio station. No one dares to approach her, no one speaks to her, and they don't even murmur or whisper behind her back. She doesn't really know where she's going, but doesn't think twice about it when she arrives at Barret's office and enters without even a knock. He's already there, pouring over the papers on his desk, and when he looks up, she can see the surprise on his face.

At least he doesn't stare at her as if she's an alien from outer space.

She raised an eyebrow at the stare he'd given her and ignored the smirk he had upon seeing her slippers. "Rough morning?" Barret asked, leaning back on his chair as she approached, "I hope you're not planning on wearing that later."

"I thought everyone would be dying to get me to wear their uniform." Lightning grunted, rolling her eyes before she dropped down on one of the chairs across his desk.

"I'm sure we can find you some boots then." Barret said, "So? Whatcha need from me?"

"Nothing."

"Hm..." He hummed, drumming his pen against the table, "well, since you're here, I can brief you for this morning."

Propping her elbow on the arm rest, Lightning rested her face against the palm of her hand, "I'm surprised you're not telling me to wing it."

"I'm surprised you're here asking me to tell you to wing it."

"I'm not-" Lightning just swallowed the rest of her words. "Whatever."

The next second, Barret hollered with laughter, "Who woulda thought!" Rolling his seat back, Barret kicked his feet up and leaned his head back to stare at the ceiling, "Who woulda thought... Say... What do you think about this?"

"About what?"

He waved his hand vaguely, "All of this. Y'know, AVALANCHE and... stuff. You've said it before, in the past. Before we left for Academia. So? What do you think now? We did what we had to do after SHINRA fell. Stepped up and pushed forward. I mean, this isn't Midgar but... it's still the same people. I never had the chance to ask you."

"Ask me what?"

A feral grin spread across his lips, and he laughed again, "Eh, if you don't remember then forget it."

"I remember." Lightning shifted slightly in her seat, crossing her legs, "I asked if you had what it took to take the reigns after SHINRA. I admit, I doubted you did, or anyone else in AVALANCHE at that time. _Amateurs_." She smirked at the deadpan look he gave her, "You did good, and I'm sure with no help from Cloud or Tifa."

"Bah, who needs 'em." Barret chuckled, "I thought Cloud had lost his mind when he told me he wanted to open a delivery service, but... they had their own battles to fight then. Have you thought of what you're going to do after? Back to the GC? Or... back to Nova Chrysalia?"

"Who knows."

"Well, just putting it out there that the doors are open here with AVALANCHE."

"I'm sure it is."

"Hey, don't get cocky." Barret grinned, "But… back to business. I've honestly got nothing complicated planned for this morning. Serah, and everyone from Nova Chrysalia, Teefs, Cloud, and Aerith will be taken out to the, er," his cell phone buzzed, distracting him for a second to steal a glance at the screen that had lit up, "stage first. Raines has all this other fancy shit ready, but he's got us planned to arrive at the same time you do. We walk up to stage, you say what you gotta say, then Raines does his thing, and then I do my thing."

"You?"

"I don't really have a choice." Barret shrugged, "People look to us for answers, leadership, and direction. Some of us want to be in this position, like Raines, but for us?" Easing himself from his chair, Barret stuffed his hands in his pockets and walked towards the large window on the right side of his office, "We're here because we have to be." She never would've imagined that the man she met living underneath the plate, leading a pack of wannabe terrorists, would be the same man standing before her now. "But there's only so much you can do, y'know? Go half way and let others go the other half to meet you in the middle. Can't do everythin' for everyone. Just gotta make sure they understand that. Looking at the city now and seeing Marlene so happy… makes it all worth it." With a grin, Barret motioned for her and nodded his chin out the window when she was close, " _That's_ worth it, don't ya think?" They were all here already; Serah, Snow, Fang, Vanille, Hope, and Sazh. It didn't take long before she saw Cloud, Aerith, and even Tifa walk back out of the base to greet everyone. "Cloud and Teefs got here just a few minutes ago." Barret said, moving back to his desk to retrieve his phone when it buzzed again, "Since they're here, it's probably time for you to get ready. Won't be long before we're all shipped out."

"Yeah…" Lightning mumbled, taking one last glance at the group before her eyes wandered. She froze, frowning at the row of black cars parked outside waiting for them, but her attention narrowed on the driver leaning against the vehicle door. His legs and arms were crossed, his head tilted up as he appeared to be whistling a little tune. Despite having his face nearly fully eclipsed by the GC cap he wore, he turned and gave a half-hearted wave. It looked to be in her general direction, but it was difficult to determine if the wave was meant for her, or if it was merely coincidence.

"Lightnin'?"

"Right." Giving Barret a curt nod, Lightning briskly left the office and made her way back to her assigned room. Her steps were quick, leaving most people in the hallway parting to pave her path ahead. Only when she saw a familiar head of silvery pink hair did Lightning pause slightly to slow her pace. Serah smiled widely, arms folded to keep a white clothing bag held to her front.

"I was hoping I'd catch you." Serah said, "Ready?"

"As ready as I'll ever be." Lightning shrugged, coming to a stop when she was an arm's length away, "I… I think I've made my decision."

"I'm glad." The relief on Serah's face is apparent, and even her eyes crinkle and shine with ease, "I brought this for you." She lifts the bag towards Lightning, "Thought you might appreciate it." Lightning accepts it, and in doing so, can only wryly accept the fact that her sister knows her much better than herself. After all, she's never really had a plan for most of the things she's done, so why start now?

…

It only dawned on Tifa now that she may have underestimated the importance of this speech that Lightning was about to make. She understood that it was _important_ , given that the public had long questioned what had truly happened – after all, the appearance of an entirely new world was something that people, in this day and age, would constantly try to find some sort of scientific explanation in. However, as she stands there, just a little way to the left of the center podium where Lightning would make her address in front of the Meteor Monument, Tifa regrets not putting more consideration into this.

The longer she's there, the more outrageous this feels, and the more rage she feels simmering inside. A part of this is directed towards a certain GC General for forcing Lightning into doing this, despite knowing how necessary this burden is, and a part of the frustration is more for herself.

For feeling so helpless again.

Seeing the thousands of people now packed into the center of Edge, looking to them for answers, and staring into the long black lens of the countless cameras and reporters lined in the front row, Tifa understands how much of a risk this is for Raines. He's the person the public has put their trust in, and by putting Lightning on the stand, she could easily ruin him.

Will this day go down in history as the conclusion to an epic, or will this day be remembered as the ramblings of a madwoman? Why did Lightning have to be judged by strangers to her cause? With a frustrated scoff, Tifa tears her eyes from the crowd and stares at the deep navy blue carpet that stretches from the podium, down the stairs of the stage, and into the middle of the crowd where a strip of ground had been kept bare to allow vehicles in.

That's how Tifa got to where she is. Lightning had decided to stay at the base last night, and Tifa understood why. The next morning, Rygdea had came by bright and early to pick up Cloud and herself. When she had arrived, Aerith was already there, dressed nicely in a formal flowing white one-piece dress. They were given an option to wear the AVALANCHE formal military outfits, but both Cloud and her declined. So, they were both shuffled into vehicles then and were paraded down this blue carpet while the rest of the world watched in awe. Barret and Raines were the foundations that made everything possible, Cloud and Tifa were the heroes, while Aerith and Lightning would be the legends. They had the titles to match.

The Last Cetra, Summoner of Holy.

Etro, the Goddess of Death and Reincarnation.

Tifa sighed, casting a look to Cloud and Aerith who were standing to her immediate left, and then leaned forward to see Serah and the rest of the crew from Nova Chrysalia on the right side of the podium. "She'll be here soon." Aerith whispered.

"That's not…"

"Hey." Cloud mumbled lowly for both of their attention. Clearing her throat, Tifa straightened her and brushed her clothes down. It was incredible how quiet it was, given that the crowd had completely filled the city center, except for a middle aisle guarded by soldiers on each side, while bobbling heads stretched further into the streets. Then like a spell, a hushed silence fell over everyone and all eyes were turned to the black car that pulled to a stop where the long navy-blue carpet begins. The driver shuffled out, dressed simply in the dress GC suit with the formal cap tucked over his face, and went to the other side of the vehicle.

When the doors opened, and Lightning appeared, Tifa smiled softly already knowing that Lightning would have a few surprises up her sleeve. She wasn't wearing the outfit that Raines had given her, nor was she wearing her GC uniform of days long past although the Guardian Corps General was closely following behind with Barret.

However, she wasn't wearing the clothing Tifa had come to associate the Savior from Nova Chrysalia with either. Her clothes were white, just… clean, bearing no colour or telling insignia of any allegiance. White shorts with matching leggings worn beneath and tucked into tall white boots that reached to her knees. The white long jacket she wore was sleeveless, secured by belts beneath her bust. One side hugged her body and leg, while the other hung loose and reached nearly to her ankles, drifting after her every step. Lightning had an arm guard fitted to her right, while her left hand was only covered by short gloves and a band strapped over her bicep.

Everything suddenly sprung to life, with the flashes of the cameras flickering and the reporters eagerly announcing her arrival. Lightning had many names and titles, everyone calling her whatever name that suited their stories the best. All Tifa cared about though, was that determination in Lightning's eyes and the assurance of her every step as she made her way up the steps. Her hand rested on the glass podium, palm pressed against the speech that was already waiting there for her while Barret and Raines took their places beside Aerith.

The cameras stopped, the audience was silent, and ten excruciatingly long seconds passed before Lightning spoke, her voice clear and crisp in the fresh morning air. "Today I stand…" Tifa knew those words as the first printed words in the speech, but then, that was all.

Silence prevailed and from the shifting bodies of the curious reporters eager to hang onto every possible syllable, Tifa looked back to Lightning and clenched her fists at her side. The rose-colour haired woman's eyes were closed, head down, as if to collect herself. Despite the pause, there wasn't even an audible murmur from the crowd. They all just stood there, as if they all needed a moment to take in the appearance of this woman fabled to be larger than life itself, and only to realize that she doesn't look any different from any other person. From where Tifa was, she could see Lightning's fingers drum across the podium once, and then come to a restful stop. Her eyes opened, as blue and clear as the sky above them, and she shifted her stance just slightly, enough for her to glance back at the Meteor Monument that loomed behind her.

Then, she starts again, her voice low, nearly resigned, but firm and strong nonetheless, "Today I stand between _you_ ," Lightning punctuates that last word as she resumes her previous stance, both feet planted and facing forward, "and Meteor once more… to explain what others have already sought to explain," with this, she lifts her arm briefly as if to present Aerith, and then continues, "to read you a speech that attempts to justify my actions – actions… that I'm sure many of you have already judged for yourself. Whether you're here to see if the stories told about me are true, or if they're an attempt to explain what you think to be unexplainable, I'm not here to persuade you into believing one or the other."

The speech was still turned over, the neatly typed prose on the paper facing up. Her hand drifted over the surface, fingers smoothing the nonexistent creases. Even if Tifa hadn't read the speech before, it was obvious that Lightning had already made her decision to address the people in her own way. Yet, when Tifa sneaks a look at Raines, a small proud smile is all that she can see.

"I can dress the story up, build myself to fit whatever role you'd have me play, be it a Savior, the face of a poorly conceived excuse, or even someone that's not so different from Sephiroth." Tifa grit her molars at the mention of the silver haired man, and looked to the crowd to gauge their reaction. There were frowns amongst the quiet thoughtful looks, each frozen in place as their minds races to comprehend the meaning of Lightning's words. "Regardless, the story stays the same. I did what I had to do, and that was to fight for a future where I can trust that the people I love will be happy. That's all. I prefer to think it was circumstance, rather than fate, that brought me here. The world is as it is, and it's because of the decisions and choices made by the thousands of people that I've met – _they_ were the ones that paved my path. There are people that I fought my battles with, as friends and family, and then there are those that I fought against… but when you've seen as much as I have, you'll find that there is no good or evil… Just tragedies. Past enemies become unlikely comrades, such as a man who would destroy one world, would become a martyr for another."

Lightning's finger brushed against the corner of the speech, gently lifting the it into her hand.

"Many brave men and women lost their lives in this war. This peace is their gift… and even if this wasn't their intention, the result is the same. I don't claim to be speaking on their behalf, despite what most people know me to be, nor do I expect this peace to be everlasting." Tifa shrunk slightly at Lightning's blunt honesty, but perhaps this is what the people need right now. It wouldn't be Lightning if she coddled and appeased the masses. "Many of you may not have realized," Lightning stated, eyes leveling over the sea of heads that were intently watching her, "that this is now a new era. We survived one marked with oppression, death, and destruction, but whether the future will look back to this day and age as a period of peace… That will be in your hands now."

Lightning took a step back from the podium, her next words failing to reach the mike as it was whispered so quietly beneath her breath that Tifa couldn't hear.

She turned to gaze up at Meteor, and her voice rang clear and true once again, "Others have already answered the question of what I had done: merged two worlds together, and offered the explanation of how. I haven't been human for a long time, and this... this is my answer to why. I hold no regrets. I have no doubts. I did what I had to do to protect those important to me. Nothing more."

That was it. Lightning gave one last glance to the crowd and the simply left, leaving everyone struck quiet. No camera clicked, no questions were lobbied at her by dogged reporters. There was no applaud, no protest.

Just... silence.

Even Tifa stood there watching Lightning's back, wondering if there could possibly be more to what she had to say. She left the way she came, down the carpeted center path. The chauffeur who was still there, standing by the driver's door gave her a halfhearted flick of two fingers over his forehead and then climbed in. Raines suddenly jerked forward, looking at Barret, "She's not supposed to-" The passenger door closed behind Lightning after she had let herself in, and then, the car drove off.

As if Raines' movements and words had snapped everyone out of their reverie, the reporters and crowd sprung to life. However, the GC General pulled Barret to the side, speaking as frantically as Tifa had ever seen him, while the AVALANCHE boss only gave one curt nod. Raines then went forward to salvage what he could with the media, and Barret approached them. When he spoke, it was clearly to Cloud, "Get your bike and find that car Lightning left in. Follow it… and make sure to bring her back safely." While Tifa and Aerith exchanged shocked looks before any dread could visit them, Cloud immediately left without another word.

…

She watched the streets and buildings speed past her, settled comfortably on the cool leather seats while the air conditioning hums. "That's a _mighty_ speech you had," the driver suddenly spoke, but the lilt of his voice couldn't be mistaken for anything else other than sarcasm, "so how long did that take the great Goddess of Death and Reincarnation to come up with?" The GC issued standard cap is mostly seen, rather than his face, but he looks at her through the rear-view mirror.

"Why don't you take a guess?" Lightning responded with a sigh, shifting to cross her legs and arms.

"Ten- nah, _five_ minutes. I'll bet fifty gil."

She scoffed, "The hat doesn't suit you by the way."

"Really?" He takes one hand off the steering wheel and tilts the hat up, revealing his familiar blue eyes and red tattoos immediately under, "That's what I thought." With a swipe, he tosses it to the front passenger seat and ruffles his unkept red hair, "So… have a place in mind?"

"You tell me."

"No can do." Reno snickers, as if he found amusement just in rebuffing her, "Just enjoy the ride, and don't worry your pretty head off. Don't think the boss would be too happy about that."

Easing against the seat, Lightning rested her head back and closed her eyes, "Wake me when we get there."

Reno chuckles, "You got it, boss."

Her eyes close, and Lightning relaxes. There's nothing much to pay attention to, just the occasional tune that Reno whistles. She has no idea where he's taking her, but she just doesn't mind. Even though she's not entirely asleep, she lets herself drift. There are few bumps on the road, even spaced, and too well spaced for it to be a coincidence. From behind her eyelids, she could see the environment darken too, and the sound around her echoes in a way that it only does in enclosed spaces. Her eyes open before he could say anything and catches his eyes in the mirror, "You did that again." He cheekily grins, "Y'know, how you always know what's going to happen before it really does." Lightning looked around as the car pulled to a stop in an entirely empty parkade. "Well, follow me." Reno climbed out of the car, and Lightning did as told, keeping at least three steps behind.

* * *

 **Hello (hello, hello, hello...) anyone still there? (there? there? there?) *echoes in the emptiness* T-T Sorry for the super late update... and thanks reading!**

 **On a side note though, for anyone curious about Lightning's outfit, imagine her L'ange Noir garb, but with the Duelist garb color scheme.**


	61. Chapter 60

**Disclaimer: I do not own FF7 or FF13.**

* * *

 _Lightning had always considered herself a careful individual – reckless, yes, but always equally as cautious. There's always a goal in sight and in mind, her gains and losses levied on a scale, so she wondered how she would fair in a game with people calculative enough to bring Gaia to its knees in submission. There wouldn't be an single ounce of sarcasm or satire if someone had asked her what she thought about Midgar, she would genuinely answer that it was a 'great' city. 'Great' did not mean 'good' though, but neither could 'good' mean that it was 'right'. At the same time, neither was it wrong. All she really considered, was that it was… impressive. Eden and Academia were great cities too, pinnacles of technological advancement, but Midgar was one that spoke of absolute power. It was an iron beast, ruled with an iron fist; oppressive, heavy, and nearly intimidating._

 _Structurally, the city was honestly ridiculous. To have the upper plate suspending above the lower levels, blocking all sun, wind, and rain to everyone living below was an idea that wasn't something that would even cross Lightning's mind. Although, what really mattered was what the plate represented. It was the great divide, but it appears that even living above the plate didn't mean that the people were in the good graces of SHINRA. Not only the people living in the Sector 7 slums died the day the plate dropped, and all just to flush out a few rats._

 _However, it's not like she can judge SHINRA and their methods. After all, she had a hand in ensuring that the plate fell. The dark shadows that existed in the city during the day flooded the city at night, the buildings and streets lit by dim amber lights in residential areas while the cold eerie green fluorescent lights flickered in the more industrial areas, especially closer to the reactors. Even the buildings and rooftops were all grey, or as neutral as they can be, and always eclipsed by the grandeur of SHINRA Corp looming over them every second of the day, every day of the year, and every year of their life. Leaning forward, Lightning pressed a palm against the back of Twilight Bahumut, peering past the beast to the grounds below. They swooped in lower, gliding above the street lights to keep in the shadows. Pulling her phone out, she opened the still that Hope had sent her after having him make use of the resources in the Academy to steal the information that PSICOM had gathered._

 _Hope knew that the Jihl in this world was thorough in her dealings, and would have already done the necessary research into each of the SHINRA executives. It was helpful information, but not very useful at the same time. She's careful, that's for sure, but she hardly considered herself manipulative enough to play with people who have made controlling people their life's glory. So… she opted to approach this in the most straightforward way possible. With one big brush of the wings, Bahumut swooped up, soaring vertically up the side of the tower, passing the each of countless windows that stretched upwards in only a fraction of a second. They broke past the apex of the tower, and circled the large glass windows of the CEO's office. She stood up on the Eidolon, her form momentarily silhouetted by the full moon behind before she leapt off, landing silently on the balcony. It was empty of people, leaving the long desk sitting idly by, but a large black hound rested at the feet of the President's chair. She rounded the balcony to where the doors were, sending a blast of electricity to break the lock. Only realizing her presence then, the hound pounced onto its four legs, baring its teeth at her and growling menacingly. She stepped in, glancing at the dog and approached. It was an animal; with animal instincts, and animals tended to have a better understanding of what natural selection really is. The growling quieted, soon emitting intermittently, before the dog backed away. It kept its weary eyes on her, even as she no longer cared for it and glanced at the documents and files on the desk._

 _Her gaze fell on a thick document, tossed to the side as if the President didn't even bother to consider it. It weighed in her hands, the think pages slipping through her fingers as she read through it and scoffed. It was a proposal to rebuild Sector Seven, drafted by Reeves. At least there's some good here. She turns and leans against the desk, facing the main entrance to the office while she continues reading. After about ten pages, the doors open and arguments fill the silence. She counts the uneven steps without even lifting an eye from the words on the page, and knows that there are five bodies. One comes to a stop first, and then the rest. "Who are you?" Scarlet's voice is sharp and demanding. Lightning sighs, closing the proposal and drops the papers onto the desk behind her and eyes the blonde woman in a red dress with a plunging neckline._

" _Guards!" Heidegger barks, and not a minute later, two SHINRA soldiers rush in, "What do you think you're being paid to do here?! Hurry up and remove that woman now!" As ordered, the two guards charge at her, but she just crosses her arms. A loud screech suddenly sounds loudly where the Anubis had walked out of the ever-shifting chaos cloud that appeared, carving its heavy axe on the ground right before the guards."Y-You-" Heidegger begins again despite not daring to take another step closer, and Palmer had already retreated to hide behind Reeves who had the deepest frown present. It was thoughtful though, Lightning noticed, and confused._

 _Her attention fell to the next person that moved, and Lightning felt her lips curl into a smirk. Rufus stepped forward, his eyes drifting from his hound who had backed itself into a corner before narrowing on Lightning again. He raised his hand to tell his men to stand down, "To what do I owe this pleasure?"_

…

So… he's alive. Reno didn't say anything more, and Lightning didn't ask. If she had to describe Rufus in anyway, it would be tenacious. The elevator rumbles as they come to a stop, and she hadn't even bothered to see which floor they were on before she continued following Reno. Rude stood just around a corner, guarding a white doorway of this still-in-construction building they were walking through. A brief nod was given to her from the bald, ever in sunglasses, Turk before she continued onwards alone. She had felt the draft earlier upon exiting the elevator, coming to see that the floor was still incomplete and lacked all exterior walls, save for a few cold cement pillars. Lightning stepped up to the edge, peering down at the ground at least ten floors below and then drew her eyes up. They were so far high enough for her to see the roofs of the other buildings around them, and she clearly wasn't on the top floor either.

Lightning shifted, glancing towards where she had heard the thin wheels crackling softly against the dusty floor. She didn't greet him first, despite knowing that it really was Rufus beneath the white cloth draped over his head. Truthfully, matters would be easier for her if he had died in the blast, but as much as she didn't want to admit it, seeing him alive relieved a tension she hasn't noticed until now. The final battle had left many scars on both the planet itself, and on the people who had endured it. Lightning knew for a fact that she hasn't left it unscathed, but her wounds weren't so visible to the naked eye, and nothing like Rufus'.

She frowned, upon seeing him pushed in a wheelchair. Tseng was loyally behind him, with Elena not too far on their right. Her first thought was to question if he even needed the wheelchair, but couldn't come up with enough of a reason for the blond president to ever need to pretend. "Why am I not surprised." Lightning stated, looking Rufus up and down from head to toe as if that would help her measure the unseen damage hidden beneath the white cloth he had draped over his head "You survived."

With a simple lift of his hand, the Turks gave Lightning a curt nod before leaving the area. "I can say the same for you," Rufus responded, "though I wonder if that's attributable to your... peculiar status amongst mortals. Fate must be on my side then."

"That wheelchair..." Lightning trailed off, that was already enough for anyone to reasonably guess what she wanted ask.

"It's certainly not for appearance." Despite saying so, Rufus levied himself up onto his feet and stepped away towards the ledge of the building, "I've recovered enough."

Lightning eyed the edge where the tip of his shoes brushed against the small pebbles of cement, sending them tumbling down the building and into the construction site below, "Enough... but not _enough_ to leave the wheelchair."

"You look... healthy." Rufus remarked, though it was difficult to tell from his tone if he was being sarcastic.

"I survived. That's all I'll say."

"I suppose surviving is more than you can ask for." Rufus commented, "I've heard rumors... that the Goddess has lost her immortality. True, no doubt?"

"Sounds like you already know the answer to that." He let out a derisive snort, thought Lightning wasn't expecting him to react otherwise. "How did you know?" Lightning frowned, "I haven't told a lot of people."

"You should know better than to underestimate me. Watching you as you gave your… _vague_ speech was telling enough. It would be a stretch to even consider it cryptic. Tell me, did you even give it a single thought?" Rufus sneered. He moved towards her, giving Lightning a moment to notice the slight limp he was trying to hide in his steps. "I suppose…" His left hand slipped up, fingers ghosting over her cheek as he leaned in, "it's better than watching my woman read GC propaganda."

"I'm in the mood for your games-" She pushed him away, careful not to use too much strength. He was injured after all, but that just opened the opportunity for Rufus to exploit it. His right hand snaked around her waist to pull her against him, and his left hand retreated for a second to pull away the cowl he was wearing. She was struck still by surprise, and as much as Lightning hated to admit it, guilt had put a temporary stop to her thoughts.

Bandages were wrapped around his right face, covering his eye, but she could see the burnt scar tissue travelling up his neck before it disappeared beneath the white adhesives. "A man who would destroy one world, would become a martyr for another." Rufus quoted her words, and then quipped snidely, "What an honorable mention." Her body reacted first, fighting against the arm wrapped around her waist to keep her body against his, and the hand holding the back of her head that kept her trapped in her moment of shock. Lightning grit her teeth, feeling chilling lips brush up her neck and jaw to press against her ear, "I _burnt_ for you."

She tore herself away, stumbling back just to see his sickening smirk, "What of it?" Lightning growled, "So did I."

"So you did." Rufus remarked, taking another step closer again, "That's a response of a child; to make equal claim without equal standing." He raised a challenging eyebrow at Lightning, "You paid your price, and were given what you wanted; sanctuary for your loved ones. I'm hardly as altruistic. The price of my sacrifice won't be paid so easily."

"Compensation?" Lightning scoffed, "I promised to stand between you, and the GC, PSICOM, and AVALANCHE."

"How about you stand _with_ me?"

"I'm not taking sides."

"You don't understand do you? The moment you make your stance and stand between the world and I, you will have already taken a side in their eyes. That's the kind of world you saved."

The pink haired woman rolled her eyes, "Why are you even telling me this?"

"Of course," Rufus conceded, "why tell you something you already know? What were your words again? That's right… 'a deal's a deal.' The truth of the matter is that you will have no choice but to stand with me." His hand reached out again but Lightning snatched it in hers before he could make contact with any other part of her body. She could feel him tense, his eyes flickering to where she grasped his hand, thumb pressed to his index finger as if ready to force it to bend in a way it shouldn't. "How about we get a suit fitted for you?"

"I'm not going to be one of your suits."

He braved the distance so that there was barely an inch of space between them, "I wouldn't mind trying you on." Rufus murmured lowly, "I'm sure you'd fit."

"I meant being a Turk, asshole." Lightning grunted, twisting away to leave the infuriating man.

She rounded the corner, almost colliding head-on with Reno who had been creeping around the doorway. He stumbled back into Rude who stood behind him, and offered a grin, "H-Hey." They were all there, all four Turks, and it was clear they had eavesdropped in. Elena's face blushed bright red when Lightning made eye contact with her, Tseng cleared his throat and looked away, while Rude tugged on his tie awkwardly. "Y'know," Reno started, "these suits aren't so bad."

"Then has he tried you on for size?" Lightning snapped.

"You're the one that said that you're not going to be one of _his_ suits. C'mon, you walked right into that one!" Her eyes flashed dangerously and he visibly paled, before she brushed past all of them.

She only hastened her escape when she heard Rude comment to Reno, "You shouldn't say that to the Boss' woman."

Lightning stormed out of the building, opting for the stairs because she was sure she wouldn't be able to stand still in the elevator and _not_ break something. The streets were almost barren of people, except for a few stragglers here and there. It was part of a more industrial area of town, judging from the design of the buildings. She thought of going back and hotwiring the car Reno had drove here, but before she could carry out that plan the familiar rumble of a bike's engine caught her attention. Cloud pulled to a stop in front of her, glancing at her before he looked at the building behind her, "So this is where he is."

"Let's just get out of here." Throwing her leg over the vehicle, she mounted the steel behind the blond man. "The bar. I don't… want to go back to the base. Not yet."

The bike rolled into motion, making a U-turn before speeding down the direction he had came in, "It's not easy tracking you down." Cloud commented, "I'm not your chauffeur."

"You run a delivery service." Lightning mumbled, just barely audible over the engine.

"I deliver packages, not people. Besides, you're not paying me."

* * *

 **Hmmm... I was torn about how I wanted to end this chapter. One version was to end this with some Lightning/Tifa goodness, and the other was this ending(despite how short it is). I figured, 'why not? the next chapter will be big on Lightning/Tifa!' Hahaha, not to get any hopes up though...**

 **It's time for me to say that Lucem Dei is coming to an end... As always, thanks for reading!**


End file.
